Avalon
by RosesnWater
Summary: Mix of themes/events from different versions of BatB: a princess with a bit of a dark side, living in a small village that's haunted by a mysterious creature and a town hero that seems to like making her life... difficult. Rated mature the farther in you go. Chapter ONE has been redone completely, please read it.
1. Prologue

**I'm re-doing my first chapter and many more after because even though I love it, at least...aspects of it... I really know I have to simplify a lot of my writing so here's is the first adjustment. The rest of the story is basically the same but the prologue is now different... so basically I've explained a lot more. comment on grammar, spelling etc if any of that seems to be getting worse.**

In the midst of a large forest, through several leagues of great green pines, there was a clearing, a large expanse of empty land in the middle of the forest where a large castle had been built.

A wide moat running around the castle separated the castle from the rest of the land and through an opening the water drained into a river. This river continued on for half a league where it became a great waterfall.

On another day the grounds around the moat would have been empty, but this day, in the late twilight, a battle was going on, covering the grounds with bodies and blood.

The cause of this horrid destruction was a war fought between the two super power's of the kingdom.

One was a Witch and the other, an Enchantress, who went by the name of Karm.

The Enchantress had dedicated her life to helping those the Witch had cursed, those who might have been rich men of nobility before, but had angered the Witch somehow and were then cursed to be deformed and ugly.

The Witch did not like that the Enchantress was healing those she had cursed, so one night she went to the Enchantress' castle, surrounded by pines and separated from the kingdom.

On the Witch's she had many soldiers; however there was one, a Prince who she had valued above all others.

The Prince had been quite cruel in life, but in all his enemies he had made the mistake of offending the Witch and had gotten himself indebted to her. He had sold her his soul many years earlier and since then had scoured the world on the black back of his frightful horse, doing her dirty work.

Since the prince had lost his soul to the Witch, he had become merciless and unrecognizable to those who had known him since birth.

With black hair and eyes equally as black the Prince went from person to person, ending each life with little more than a nod.

The Witch used her prince puppet to attack the Enchantress at her castle and with his soldiers at her dispense the battle seemed hopeless.

Those that the Witch had cursed fought to protect the Enchantress from the Witch's evil grasp.

They died swiftly at the hands of the Prince.

He did not care for them, to the Prince they were all a bunch of disgusting, ugly freaks, covered in boils and sores after what the Witch had inflicted upon them.

The prince had no qualms with disposing of them.

The attack was quick and fought on the open land around the castle; a storm began forming above the fight and blocked out the waning sun so all those involved were plunged into darkness.

The Enchantress was battling the Witch on top of the highest tower on the castle, flashes of green lightning erupted from the Enchantress' finger's, sparking and crackling as the Witch produced a dark red smog to cover herself.

The Prince who also had a talent for the dark arts used much of what he could to destroy his victims, a black smoke swirling around him as well, choking the life out of those who stood in his path.

Most of those who tried in vain to protect the Enchantress were murdered within seconds by the dark Prince.

The Enchantress was also minding after an important individual. The Witch's own daughter, who had been cursed by her mother. She had been deformed by the Witch, the young child was no more that eight or ten but had been so beautiful at such a young age that it had sparked the fires of envy within her own mother.

The Witch struck her down, deformed and cursed her and probably would have killed her in the end if she had not run away.

The Enchantress found her soon after and brought her to the safety of the castle, treating her like she was her own daughter.

The child stood no chance against the dark powers of the Witch, and at the time of the battle she hid inside the castle, protected by those loyal to the Enchantress, however with the dark Prince slowly approaching the sanctum of the castle, she was put into mortal danger.

The Enchantress knew that the Witch's minion would soon be in the castle and desperate to save her the little girl she now called daughter, cast all of her magic on the Witch, sending her flying from the tower.

But it would take more to kill the Witch than this.

The Enchantress rushed to the lower level, but when she reached it the dark Prince was already there.

The men protecting the little child had been disposed of quite quickly and the little girl remained huddled on the floor clutching to a stuffed bear.

"Please" begged the Enchantress, leaving herself open for attack, "please, do not hurt her."

The Prince turned his cold black eyes on her, his stare emotionless and detached. His eyes then went back to the small child on the floor, the Enchantress was so far away from them both, a spell, if she could still summon the power to cast one, would not stop the Prince from hurting her.

He placed an index finger to the child's forehead, murmured a few words and with that, the child fell to the floor, motionless.

The Enchantress shrieked in pain and ran to the small body, falling to her knees and clutching the little figure in her arms, crying softly.

At this moment the Witch came upon the scene, a smile gleaming on her lips.

"I suppose this will suffice as lesson for trying my patience," she cackled maliciously, the Enchantress still shaking and sobbing as she buried her face in the light brown curls of the little child.

The Enchantress looked up to see the Prince looming over her with a blank expression.

His eyes were pitch black as he glared at her over his shoulder, slowly walking back to the right hand side of the Witch.

The Enchantress had been consumed with such rage that she lifted one index finger in the general direction of the Witch, concentrating everything upon her and unleashing hell.

A green bolt of lightning threaded through the air, striking the Witch in her temple and causing the body to turn to ash and fire in seconds.

The Witch was dead.

But before she turned to the Prince, the Enchantress heard a faint whisper coming from behind her.

The little child was looking up at her and blinked in shock. The Enchantress shook with confusion and fell to her knees, grabbing the child once more in her arms and crying with joy.

The little child was no longer deformed, the Prince, whether he had meant to or not, had cured her of the Witch's curse.

It was then that the Enchantress decided she would take mercy on the Prince and give him one last chance.

There was something still good in him, something the Witch had not corrupted and it was for this reason that the Enchantress did what she did next.

As the Witch had been struck down, the dark clouds in the Prince's eyes disappeared, his fine black hair blown back from his face by the wind, knowing his powers, like his mistress, were gone.

The Prince fell to his knees before the Enchantress.

He stared up at her as if he had come to the edge of the world but could only growl cruelly with brow furrowed and eyes bright with rage. "_I suppose I am due for the same fate._"

"No, I don't think so my Prince, that would be all too easy an escape. You have done much harm in your pursuit for power, so it is ironic that I should give it to you now."

The Prince watched the Enchantress with confusion as she began to circle him methodically, placing a finger to her chin.

"You will soon realize that power is not everything it is cracked up to be when you can't stand yourself." She sighed and turned to the Prince with strong, stern eyes.

"If you don't exactly plan on killing me, what do you plan on doing?" the Prince muttered in exasperation and frustration.

"I'm giving you one last chance as I said, it may take more than one lifetime to learn, in fact I'm sure it will, with your stubbornness." She brought her hand to his face, "But I am very sure that you will learn." The Enchantress smiled solemnly, "in time."

They glanced at one another.

"I have freed you from your contract," murmured the Enchantress, her eyes glowing green and the long tattoo's stretching all over her skin beginning to do the same.

Her golden strands of hair fell over her pale face as a wind began to whip around the two of them.

"What? Do you wish me to say? That I am indebted to you? That _you_ own me now?" He snarled looking up at her, his anger piercing through his words.

"You owe me nothing Prince, no one owns you, but… along with a second chance you must prove that you are worthy of it. That is why you must be tested, facing what you may consider to be the most deplorable of adversities. When you can no longer bear to look at yourself, there will be someone else who can see the goodness in your soul, despite what you appear to be." The Prince's face was encircled with a bright green glow. "Once you find what your heart so desperately lacks I will allow you back into the world of Sorcery and release you from this _curse_."

The Prince looked up in fright, eyes wide and horrified. "But-"

"Until then, you will forevermore remain as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside—"

"What poetic justice is this?" Snarled the prince, fear, anger, worry and exasperation clouding his face.

"And remain _caged_ in this forest." Finished the Enchantress, her voice dark and cruel, but the faintest hint of mercy deeply embedded in the intention.

He disappeared then, like a wisp of smoke, back to his castle, with all his servants.

From that day onward the Prince and the Kingdom that he had ruled were never heard of again. In the forest things were never the same; to the north of the Enchantress's castle, in a deeper region of the enormous forest a curse was placed on the land, a dark shadow came to reside there and was eventually forgotten.

As whispers wandered the deep cracks of the trees, the curse went unnoticed and a village was built near the cursed land. People who were brave enough to reach it settled there and soon the village grew into a sizable town with inhabitants that lived and worked the land.

In the town generations were created and destroyed and in the deep recesses of the forest the curse continued to dwell, waiting for something... or someone.


	2. The King, his Wives and his Daughters

**So here it is… this is the beginning where the main character Avalon explains her family and her life, she's the narrator at the beginning too.**

**The story takes place where the original beauty and the beast was made, and since it was a french fairy tale I thought it should be in France. It's just the beginning of the Renaissance, and I believe at this time there are guns but bows and crossbows are still used.**

**To make things a little softer I made the kings and queens much kinder and not as self-centered as some kings and queens were. The 'peasants' (I kind of hate the word) aren't treated as poorly as they had been in the beginning stages of the Renaissance but they still have to work hard in day to day lives..**

**If anyone has any questions I will make it more clear in the story. Oh I also have to say that the kingdom they live in is called France, but this story has nothing to do with the real kingdom of France, I am simply using the name and maybe some of the geography, other than that there is no real historical content.**

This story begins as many stories do... with a king and his love.

Once upon a time, there was a king named Richard Galled. He judged his people fairly and in return, they gave him their respect and appreciation. The Kingdom Richard Galled ruled was very wealthy which allowed all the citizens to have a fairly decent wage and because of this he was loved by both nobility and peasantry. As a King he was one of the best and few could remember the Kingdom being happier.

The King had treasure, gold, jewels and anything a human could want. However, the thing he treasured most were his wives, Angelica the grand, Adrian the fair and Avalon the first and his daughters. All three of them were extremely beautiful, caring and kind. Without thought, he would have given up his life for any of them, but everyone in the Kingdom had known Avalon, the third wife, had been his true love.

From each wife, he received a daughter, and he loved them equally, as any good father would.

Angelica was the mother of the eldest daughter, whose name was Leda. She was beautiful, no one could deny it, but she was also quick-witted and stubborn.

When Prince Richard (he had yet to be crowned) first met Angelica, she had actually been the bride of another King.

They had met in the street, it was love at first sight but he knew she was going to be married soon and he promised not to kiss her until she was engaged to him instead.

On the night of the engagement instead of doing what any typical prince would do, stealing the bride and forcing the Kingdoms into war, he went to plead before the King as a young man in love.

He explained to the older king, how he had loved Angelica from first sight, and by the end of Richard's proclamation of love, the older king was so convinced of Richard's devotion to his future bride the King agreed to let them marry and even blessed them himself.

Years later they would have a daughter and son, unfortunately due to unforeseen consequences during the labour of her second child, Angelica would die in child-birth and the boy would later die prematurely.

As for the second wife, Adrian, she was the mother of Dian, the middle daughter. Adrian was sweet and not always bright, but never judgmental. She had been the daughter of a rich duke and she and King Richard had met at a grand ball that had been hosted by the duke himself in his great mansion.

After they married, Adrian was taken care of with the best doctors and physicians that money could buy, after the death of his first wife; Richard would not leave her health to chance.

However, something Richard could not predict was that to start war between Kingdoms, radicals had sent assassins to get rid of the King.

They had gotten into the castle and entered the bedchamber of the King and Queen and they had slain the sweet Queen in her sleep instead. When the King awoke to find her dead, the men were found and executed. Their child, Dian, had been very young, only a baby in her crib when her mother had been murdered.

Then there was Avalon who was in truth very stunning but more importantly she was the most kind, the most generous, most compassionate and she was to be the mother of the youngest daughter.

Unlike many people, Avalon was able to love every human in such a way that no human ever could.

She was a peasant, an orphan actually, abandoned and raised in a monastery in a far away land.

She hadn't a single penny to her name but when she and King Richard met, he didn't care and married her anyway. In fact when Avalon and King Richard met, she had just arrived and had spent the last of her money to reach the land, searching for work in the prosperous Kingdom.

When a King was a King as long as Richard had been, you could marry anyone you chose, however when Avalon was about thirty Richard was well into his fifties.

Despite the age difference it was impossible to deny her devotion to him. By the way they looked at each other anyone could tell their love was unlike any other love the kingdom had ever seen before.

They lived a very prosperous life together and when finally the wondrous lady gave birth to a daughter, the third in the family, the kingdom rejoiced.

There had never been a more joyous celebration than the one when the King they had admired and the Queen they had worshipped had a child.

What these poor fools didn't know was that this child would be the Kingdoms fears wrapped up in a baby blanket.

The baby wasn't dangerous, certainly not, she wasn't deformed... but when it came to _this_ child, there was something that the people saw in her, something they feared.

It wasn't long before rumors spread like poison about the young infant, soon these rumors surfaced and it became widely known that the child was different from her siblings. Like her mother, the baby was beautiful, but what the young child seemed to be, frightened the people of the kingdom.

It was something that one could only describe as 'different', 'strange' and to some extent, 'evil'.

While the queen was fair and righteous, the child was said to have the cruelest eyes and the blackest heart. If she had been the daughter of a peasant she would have been drowned under the impression that she was going to become an evil witch later in life.

Since _I_ was the daughter of the king, _I_ was granted leniency and would not be burned at the stake or drowned in a sack.

Yes, I was the third child, named Avalon, after my mother. I went without a name for three years of my life. It was unfortunate that I was named by my mother on her death-bed.

My father never really caught wind of the rumours about me, nor did he see evil in my eyes.

But I heard _them_.

I couldn't understand that if everyone else could see what was wrong with me then why couldn't my father see it?

Even when I was three I was very aware of these 'rumours.' I use to sit by myself in my large room staring at the mirror… staring at my reflection actually, trying to see what it was that everyone else saw. When I would always do this I could never see it.

I was declared a demon child for some reason, it was never really explained, it just _was_. If my birth had killed my mother they would have said I had caused it and I'm not totally sure my father would have forgiven me if that had happened.

Even though I was different, whether it was the way I looked at something, the way I said something or other, my parents loved me just the same and without question and I never really thanked them for that.

Unfortunately, a horrible plague was sweeping the kingdom and during its terrible rampage, Avalon was said to have been infected and on that day an attempt was made on her life. She survived the attempt and fought against the disease, it seemed she would recover...

But it was not to be.

On the morning of the day she fell ill, my birthday in fact, the doctors said it was too late to save her, that all they could do was let her go.

King Richard grieved for his lost love for many years after and he soon drifted away until he was nothing more than a shadow of the great man he had been. He had no love for anything, except three daughters and he began to ignore the Kingdom and its people.

Raiders and mountain-barbarians hearing of the king's weakness invaded farmers and threw them out of their homes. In the midst of all this chaos, possibly the cause of it all in some way or another, is where I begin my story.

My name is Avalon, the same as my mothers, as I had mentioned, but I would never be able to live up to it. To the people of the kingdom, I had already become the devil by the time I was two, so there had been no point in trying to convince them otherwise.

My family and I lived in the kingdom of France, hundreds of years our family ruled this kingdom and my sister was going to be the first queen ever crowned in the place of a king.

The eldest and future queen was the proud and noble Leda. The middle daughter was the sweet and honest Dian. To them protecting me from the evils of the world was their sacred duty since my mother had died when I was very young.

I didn't know my mother for long, but I remember the day she got sick so clearly, it was as if the day had been burned into my memory with the smoke and fire that had exploded from the weapon they used on my mother.

I was with her in the market place; though the royal family was rarely seen off the castle grounds, my mother was still like the normal people in many ways and even if she was married to a king she wished to be near her people.

My mother always bought me a rose for my birthday. Just a simple, single, crimson rose, nothing more and though the wife of a king could afford much more, it always seemed the better than anything she could ever give me, because it was so personal.

It had been hot and the sweltering heat caused our clothes to stick to our skin, and it had been odd because my birthday was in the winter but a random dry spell had gotten rid of the snow and the weather turned drastically warm in a few short days.

I remember my squirming hand… I tried to adjust my grasp in her hand, she looked at me smiling, my small red cloak hanging on my shoulder and my hood pulled over my face.

I was ashamed for being myself, for being _'strange'_ as it were, so I hid underneath this cloak.

Stopping me in the middle of the street, and holding my face with one of her graceful hands she smiled at me.

"My sweetheart," my mother grinned, "I look forward to these walks all week, you know." That was all she said until we reached a flower booth and reaching into the bundle she picked out a rose, showing it to me. She was about to go for another but before she did she hesitated and kneeled again to place it carefully in my small hands, and so that the thorns did not prick our hands. "I want you to remember these days when you are older and no longer need your mother."

She smiled, removing my hood so that my soft curls were exposed and my childlike features could look up at her.

She reached into the bundle of flowers again and I remember smiling back at her. She handed some coins over to the clerk who pulled down on the hood of a heavy, black cloak; he had been dressed like this despite the heat of the day. Without looking she grabbed a silver, gangly branch.

As she pricked her finger on the black thorns, her eyes went white; she stared at me, wincing and fell on her side, her blue cape waving in the hot wind that blew dust into my eyes.

I remember her on the ground... that I was reaching for her. Running to her side with child like short steps, I tripped and fell on my hands.

I should have been knocked out but I stayed awake.

I crawled slowly to her side as she reached out and held me closely, wrapping me quickly in her cloak; I hardly knew what was happening. Before she covered my face with the fabric, she smiled, "my Avalon."

Those had been her last words to me.

A cold chill had crept into her fingers, as she wiped my tears away, but hearing a whoosh come from the side, she looked worriedly to the right, quickly hiding my face under the cloak and using her back to shield my body from some unknown danger.

A second later there was an explosion very near to the Queen that prevented any of her accompanying soldiers from getting to her. The explosion had been large and it was caused by some unknown weapon that the kingdom had never seen before.

But I had been fully protected in the cloak.

I told the doctors that she had fallen because she had touched a plant… it had been the silver plant... that it was the silver plant with black thorns... the one the clerk had placed in the gathering of flowers… just in the right spot… just close enough so that the queen would touch it… as if he knew she would accidentally grab it instead of another rose…

The doctors stood there in front of me and answered patiently that the plant I had described had never hurt a human before in its long life on earth.

The doctors decided that it was the second plague and that while Avalon was being treated she had to be kept away from anyone if she should spread the infection.

But I knew… I knew it wasn't the plague that had killed my mother and I knew that it wasn't the mysterious explosion that had killed Avalon either.

It had been that plant and I had studied it for years after, until I could find no reason for why it had killed my mother. I later found out that the name was magic bane; I found this out when I was a little older and like the doctors I read that it had never harmed a human.

But in my studies I also read legends and fairytales about a plant with the same characteristics that was known for killing. It was said in the fairytales, that this particular plant had been used a long time ago to kill magical beings.

Despite all my research, there had been many theories on the queens death, the most popular belief was that the queen had fallen ill because her daughter, so wicked with hate, killed the precious queen.

Despite everything I grew up thinking her death was my fault.

**Here are the connection's to some other stories of beauty and the beast and what I have just told you:**

**- In one I saw that beauty was actually the daughter of a king but had been switched by an evil fairy with the child of a merchant who shortly died after.**

**- In most of the stories, 'La belle et la bete' by Beaumont all the way to 'The dragon prince' by vicki blum the mother is dead so this is why I thought it would be best if I took the traditional approach ****T_T**

**- In Walter Crane's version the merchant has three daughter's. Depending on the story they can either be good or bad but usually it is the youngest who is good and selfless and the elder two who are vain and selfish. (in mine it's kind of a less drastic reversal, two older sibling's are caring and compassionate youngest is free willed and can often be selfish but none of the children are all 'bad')**

**- In many of the other version's I find that there is a horrid favouritism that goes on between the father and his youngest which is why I tended to avoid that, he loves all his children and all his wives equally.**

**- I used the idea of different mother's for the king's daughter's from 'Panna a Netvor' a really dark a terrifying movie on beauty and the beast that I do get a lot of inspiration from, I believe you can still watch it on utube if it interest's anyone ^_^**

**Well that's done, all right to address some things, the weapon that had exploded and stopped the guards from helping the queen was some sort of bomb, using gun powder and fire. I'm not an expert on bombs but that's the general idea of it, since bombs were a rare occurrence in the early renaissance, I'm not entirely sure they even existed then, but that's what it is.**

**Another important note was that the plant Avalon thought killed her mother is called magic bane, if you did not catch that before I'm basically making it up because I don't believe that there is such a plant, if there is please let me know so the general idea is that it doesn't kill humans.**

**There were also the legends or fairy tales that involved a plant with the same traits as the one that Avalon thought killed her mother, since none of the fairytales ever said what the name of the plant was, Avalon could never prove that it was the same plant.**


	3. Plot

Everyone loved my sisters, they were wonderful and sweet and kind... I tried to be, occasionally, however these attempts were often misunderstood or they blew up in my face.

I grew up to be defensive and hardly ever talked to people in the castle which didn't do much for my already low popularity.

Rumours were spread around, no one would come out in court and openly say them, but just by the way they looked at me when I attended one of my Papa's meetings I could tell many of them believed me as good as the devil incarnate.

After a while I began to use the rumours to my advantage and created a rather 'bad' reputation for myself.

But I was young and soon I was led to think that fear and respect went hand in hand. I made them fear me, but what I didn't realize until later was that I only received fear and that respect was what they gave my Papa.

No matter how I tried, whether I tried to be kind or respected, I never felt that I was happy and with no friends except for my sister's I felt very alone.

One day I was walking with Papa in the brim garden inside the walls of the castle. The sun was so bright today, hardly a cloud in sight and the birds were flocking among the trees. Flowers were grown in bunches next to the walk and there was hardly a patch in the garden that was not covered by vegetation.

It was beautiful in the garden and as I was getting older I noticed that I would spend more time outside than inside. I never liked indoors much and I suspected that if I were ever a commoner I would enjoy being outside more than in. Practically every week he found a day where he wasn't too busy and we would walk together through the garden on a rock walkway, snaking through the flora.

This was one of the days that Papa spent with me, now, more than ever, he was busy. I never knew what matters of state he dealt with but I always assumed it was very important so I felt guilty if I ever took up more time than I should.

Papa sat on a bench under an enormous poplar and lifted me up onto his knee.

Looking around the garden, the dazzling light half blinding me, I turned to squint up at Papa. I asked tentatively. "May I hear the story about how you met Mama?"

The memories I had of my Mother were very few and I hardly remembered them; the shapes faded, the colours dulled and even at times when I woke groggily in the middle of the night, crying her name, I forgot what she looked like.

Anyway, I took pleasure in the way he told their story; it was if I could see them in my mind, as if it were only that morning that they had met and fallen in love.

My Papa smiled down at me. "Yes my Avalon, it would be my pleasure... we were at the grand celebration of my great grandpapa, everything was decorated like a festival, streamers were blowing in the light breeze, lamps were hung and glowed faintly, music could be heard all over the castle… our hands accidentally touched."

I stared up at him, grinning, until I gazed at the floor almost embarrassed of what I was going to ask, "Papa?"

"Yes my child," he tried to sway me into speaking my mind.

"Do you miss Mama?" I blurted out.

He tried to keep a strong face.

"Please forgive me Papa, I won't ask you again." I say softly. He smiles at me wrapping an arm around my back so that he held me close under the shady tree.

"Think nothing of it, "He scratched his short stub of a beard. "I do, sometimes it's all I can think about... but knowing that I have three wondrous girls too take care of always reminds me that life is precious... you never really fall out of love with someone, their always there with you."

He embraced me in his strong arms and patted my head tenderly. "I don't want to _fall_." He chuckled and patted my back

I crinkle my nose and look away, "Papa I do not understand you sometimes."

He lets me go and rests my head on his chest plate. "You'll see, you'll like falling in love," He winks and messes my hair gently; making me wince, "with a handsome young prince perhaps?"

"I don't think so." I mutter

"Alright, we shall see," he tapped his nose as if he knew something I didn't.

A horn sounded out from somewhere inside the castle. It was the sound that let me know they were stealing him from us for another boring meeting.

Later in the day I was walking around the square, while feeding the birds as normal, they tweeted and sometimes squawked at one another for the attention I gave. 'At least you like me' I smiled sort of, as I sprinkled another mess of crumbs over the soil.

That was when I heard some whispering behind the trees. Being myself, it was necessary for me to investigate what's around the corner.

It's my nursemaid Mila and for some reason she was talking to one of the kitchen staff.

"The councillors are going to hold a meeting in the southern tower?"

"Yes" one maid shivered and looked around her, possibly to check if anyone was listening, probably making sure I was nowhere around.

"What do you think it's about?"

"I don't know much, but what I do, I keep to myself," again the maid snuck a glance over her shoulder for about the fifth time that conversation and back to the other maid. "Ramen's in charge for this one."

My basic knowledge of Ramen Palary was that besides me, he was one of the most feared people in the king's presence and I made it my mission to protect my Papa from him.

I knew he was tricky, he had crushed lives to get to a place of power as the high councillor to the king and I highly doubted that he would stop now in his quest for control. Since the high councillor also doubled as the steward to the throne, I would leave nothing to fate if he should try something devious.

I knew that they were meeting in the councillor's room but I never knew when, so I arrived just as they were about to come in, scrambling into one of the servant entrances, which was unoccupied at the moment and peaked through the crack in the door.

One by one they entered, from least important to most, with Ramen last, who thought that he alone was the most important in any given situation.

"You all know why I have called you here today." A grave whisper goes around the table that they seat themselves at and an unsaid idea came into play. "I don't need agreements I need solutions." He growled angrily at his minions and slammed a fist softly on the table. I jumped back from the harsh sound and refocused on Ramen.

"The king is stronger now" a man added, leaning my head further, I widened the crack of the open door and a large screech went out from the hinges.

I had a sudden realization that I, of all people, shouldn't be there and an overwhelming sense of danger came over me.

Immediately I backed away from the door and rushed under the table.

A slow wail went up as the door was opened and a man came into the room. I could tell by the boots he was at least a man, or a woman who liked wearing leather boots indoors.

The boots were the only thing that I could see without lifting the table-cloth and they circled the table for so long that I suspected the person, whoever they were, knew that I was there. I nearly fainted but I felt my pulse slow as they began to walk back to the door.

I knew it was a terrible idea but I lifted the cloth ever so slightly as the person went back to the door, and I saw that it was indeed a man, he was younger than the advisors so I didn't believe he was one of them but I didn't think he was a servant either.

Anyhow, it didn't make much difference when he turned around and looked at me over his shoulder.

He was extraordinarily handsome, with short, black hair that exaggerated his incredibly pale skin; a kind face and a slim smile that rested bellow a trim nose and deep red eyes, a common trait for magician's.

Unlike in the books of fairy-tales and nonsense that I use to read as a child, where the magician's were all powerful beings and ridiculously dressed in eccentric clothing, magicians in real life were normal people who performed 'tricks' typically to entertain guests. Magicians who offer 'magical' healing powers have also been heard of but in most cases it was a sham.

As for the red eyes, the reason that all magicians had them was that in time it had become a tradition for magician to have red eyes. If a child's parents thought that the child would become a magician, they would take the child when they were very young and wash a type of dye in their eye which turned the iris red.

There was another name for magicians, one that lost its use when magic became fairytale, but even today, the truly powerful magicians went by the title _Sorcerer._

At first I just crouched there with one hand holding up the curtain and my unblinking eyes staring up at him. Then I let it fall and backed away from the edge, huddling with my knees pressed against my chest by one of the table legs.

I waited for a sound, anything, but there wasn't a morsel and then the door shut and I swallowed my heart into my gut, screaming silently. I slid out from under the table and ran to the near wall sliding along that until I reached the door which was now closed.

The voices were muffled and I could barely hear anything, so thinking it would be a better idea than waiting around for the inevitable, I readied to run.

I grabbed the door handle about to push it open when a hand came down on top of mine and the other settled over my mouth to stop me from screaming but I made no move to make a sound. Instead I jabbed back with my left elbow hitting something.

Then a voice in my ear whispered softly sending chills up my spine "_keep quite_" it whispered calmly, "and listen closely."

The hand dropped off my hand and before I could see his face for a second time the door opened swiftly and the striking dark hair vanishing as the door shut once more.

No. The door was _open_ slightly.

I waited for a moment or so then shuffled to the crack, "Now that the sparrow has been freed," Ramen looked around the room sarcastically "why not back to business." He leaned in, I saw, and gestured to the group. "I want him gone, I want him out." He said vehemently.

"But what can we do?" a man who was not Ramen says softly, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation, "the king suspects something."

"That is why we do it now." The room, silent, waited for something else to be said, but it wasn't.

"Couldn't we wait, until he is weaker, until...?"

"No!" Ramen shouted spitefully, "You think we've planned all this time for nothing! You think we can waste the time that we have, to wait for him to die... he will last another twenty years at least! I am not waiting that long for the old fool to die."

I glared at Raylin through the narrow opening, as he continued with his temper tantrum, "I haven't the time for you fools to find your courage _either_! That's why it must be tonight, I can already feel the king's trust for us failing and what's worse he will pass the crown to Leda very soon and I'm sure you are aware of her dislike for us."

Silently I thought '_can you blame her?'_

"We may have to lock the King in the dungeon for the evening... make sure we have someone on prison duty who we trust. We will deal with the King later. As for the princesses they will be dealt with first. If they agree to be subservient we have ways of making them useful..." Ramen chuckled darkly to himself.

_"Amen!_" shouted another councillor and there was an uproar of laughter filling the room to the ceiling with evil cackling.

**Evil councillors... now where have I heard that one before?**

**Any who: I guess the evil councillors weren't in any BatB that I've heard of so I really needed an first conflict which gets the story rolling, hope it's not too corny ^_^**


	4. Escape

After a few more points on how they were going to betray their own king, the rest of the councillors began to end the meeting and prepared to leave and put their evil plan into action.

I backed away from the crack so that I wouldn't be seen and give my hiding place away. There was a moment of silence, the old men probably congratulating themselves on what masterful geniuses they were.

Little did they know I would soon bury their plan in the ground, all I had to do was find father.

I waited for the sound of feet, as they began to pour out the doors I held my breath and then let it out in a gasp just as I heard the door shut behind the last man to leave.

I waited for three cold seconds and then burst out of my hiding spot into the meeting room where I was stopped dead in my tracks by pale red eyes.

"Avalon..." he whispered in a surprised undertone, and quickly walked to me "you have to get out of here... go now..." he held my hand, I looked at him, stunned, but I began running anyway.

As I reached out for the door handle I grabbed for the handle and unexpectedly the door swung open in a giant arch scraping my knuckles as I flinched away from it. When I looked up, it was Ramen of Palary who looked down at me and the surprised look on his face turned into a stomach-sickening grin and his eyes became slits.

I got up slowly looking at him; oddly calm and staring darkly up at the man who threatened my existence and squinted up.

"Hello Avalon, I was looking for you," he nodded; I look over my shoulder and remember the young man, still standing behind us, "Good work Raven."

I stare at the young man who was actually Raven, horror struck knowing that I had been betrayed on purpose, I wince for a second and then look back at Ramen.

His hand came down on my shoulder and for a second I didn't know what to do until I awakened a deep primal urge to flee and punched my fist up into his wrist where I heard a crack.

A roaring yell came from his mouth as I shoved him to the side and ran out the door, _"GET HER!"_ these words echoed out from his lips as I tripped, falling to my knees.

I noticed footsteps approaching down all the hallways ravenous and desperate to find me, but I got to my feet once more and continued sprinting down the halls, away from the guards.

In a moment of silence I ducked into a room behind a door and breathed out shakily, trying to keep my head level but I broke out into quick breaths. I hardly stood still and I dropped to my knees, crouched over and hugged my legs to my chest.

People might have expected me to fight with everything I had, but I was very frightened then, more than I had ever been in my life and for the first time in my life… I realized how I was still just a child.

I felt something soft rest on my shoulders and I flinched away from it throwing up my arms and pulling away I saw Justin backing away from me.

Justin was a good friend of mine, my only friend in this whole boring castle that wasn't afraid of me. I stopped thrashing about, realizing how foolish I was and stood up to look him in the eye.

"Justin" I whispered, but before he could speak I leapt and covered his mouth with my hand squeezing a little tightly. "Don't speak, please."

He waited; rolling his eyes and then took my hand off his face, speaking slowly and in a hushed voice, "Please Avalon, allow me some credit… you look like you've seen a ghost"

"I suppose I have" thinking to the pale skinned red-eyed boy and then remembering how at this moment I was being pursued by Ramen and an army of guards.

He touched my shoulder softly pleading with me and smiled down at me and I saw that my hands were shaking. I didn't ever shake… so without a second though I blurted out everything that happened, everything except the boy.

"That's a lot to take in at once." He said softly. Still keeping his hand on my shoulder, but I was on the verge of cracking, I suppose he could tell so he grabbed my arms reassuringly and smiled.

"I have an idea..." then Justin took my hand and ran with me, practically yanking my arm off, he shuffled around the corridors, sticking to the shadows as much as possible.

I think I was about to scream from the pain my feet were in and stop then, but Justin was already slowing down and ducked into the shadow of a statue, pulling me with him, just as a guard was making his rounds.

"That was unnecessary" I whispered rubbing my tight shoulder.

"Right, well… lucky for you I am on my toes or we both would have been caught." Then he began to lead me around like a mule again and I followed like one pulling and whining but still allowing him to drag me into a room where we found Leda sitting on the floor with a frightened Dian cradled in her arms, pressing her face against Leda's arm.

"Avalon!" she cried out exasperatedly with Dian still in one arm, she stood up with amazing strength and speed, embracing me tightly. "We were taken by surprise; we really didn't have a chance when Ramen came in. It was Justin who got us to this hide out and protected us here; we would have never survived if it hadn't been for him. We had been on the run from Ramen when Justin took us to this room."

I looked to Justin and gave an appreciative nod as I let go of Leda to look out the door, when I stopped and waved Justin over, whispering to him so Leda and Dian would not be able to hear us, "They have my father, Leda can't leave Dian, and everyone else isn't on my side." I think of how horrible I had been to nearly everyone who crossed my path. "We need to get my Father, please, I think I can help, but we need someone else," suddenly the door was forced open, I only had a second to react and I slammed it upon the hand that shot out in front of the door. As it retreated, a horrid wail when out and a range of shouting back and forth began but before they could once again open the door I locked it.

They waited a moment before the door began to crash again and again I threw my body against the door to hold it still but I felt myself shake with each smash. I look at Leda to hide, but she shook her head until I glared at her and she flinched. Justin took her by the shoulder and ran, shuffling her and Dian under the bed with him. Just as they disappeared under the bed, the door was thrown open with me still clinging to it as it was broken off its hinges. Tried to lift it off but it was so heavy and by the time I did manage to lift it 'they' had grabbed my arms and I was hauled out from under the door by my arms.

"You have been a real problem," Ramen looked at me, glaring wildly as a guard next to him was massaging a bloody and bruising hand.

I smirked back at the guard as if to say he disserved it for trying that with me.

"You aren't going to get away with it;" I smiled "They will chop off your heads for treason."

Ramen looked at me and his eye twitched slightly, "We'll see."

I was thrown into a room with no windows; I sat there and looked up at Ramen as he looked at me through the barred window in the door.

"Take good care of her. Make sure she doesn't leave" Ramen smiled eagerly as I lost sight of him though the window.

I thought for a second, my mind a little disoriented from the fall I had experienced… I realized I wasn't alone and very slowly; I turned to look behind me.

It was the boy who hadn't told the councillors that I was hiding in the servant's chamber… or so I thought, it must have been this boy who had told Ramen, because this was Raven, Ramen's oldest son.

"If you insist on keeping me here _I_ insist that you stay away from me for your own good," I said coldly but he just looked at me in an odd way and stood to the side leaning on the wall.

"I have no intention of bothering you… By God, Princess Avalon," He smiled and then bowed to me, "I am at your service."

"Don't jest with me; I know it was you who told Ramen I was there in the servant's room."

"I never did that," he said calmly, and his calm demeanour made me even more furious.

"Because of you my Father is going to die." I said angrily and turned away from him, racing to the door and pulling at it but finding out that it was locked from the outside.

I kicked the wooden finish stubbornly and backed away to find the boy still by the wall practically in the same position as he shook his rugged black hair and smiled.

"He has locked in on both of us. I am trapped just as much as you or I would let you go this very moment." I backed away "Have I done something to offend you your majesty?" he said, coming to stand beside me.

Since I was in the room, trapped by the son of my enemy for the moment, I sighed "I can't escape with you here… I can't escape period and my family is going to die."

I tuned to him grabbed his arm sleeve and whispered with calm, almost placid smile on my face, "If you let them die, I don't care where you go and I don't care what you do, I will hunt you down and find both you and your terrible father and you will have wished you had not let them die."

Instead of giving the effect I had wanted, he just grabbed my hands chuckling as I now fought with him "You are being ridiculous now just follow me." And this time I clawed at his arm scratching but finding that my nails only met the leather of his gloves and as he cranked a secret lever and the lever swung back and released something in the walls which caused to door to rise up and he no longer smiled anymore. "Please Avalon calm yourself."

I looked at him and realized how savage I was being but remembered this strange man was dragging me down a dark passage that I suspect no one else knew about and I was fighting once more until I heard from the side a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Avalon?" my father whispered and I stopped my reckless anger and turned from Raven to face my father as I ran and grabbed onto him.

"I thought I had lost you" I whispered bitterly, almost in tears, but not letting myself cry in front of him, I tugged away. Then I turn back to Raven who had led me here. "Thank you" I whispered

"You're welcome," he smiled graciously and then pointed to other tunnel. "I told Justin where to meet you, I will be there to see you off but for now I must shut the escape and make sure we are not followed." With a nod he ran back the way we came and I stayed beside my father and quietly said as the sound of Raven running faded.

"Can we trust him to keep his mouth shut?" I asked harshly remembering how he had grabbed me, even though I now knew he had been leading me to my father. But it was _his_ father that I was worried about and the apple never did fall far from the tree. I sighed but heard the tapping of footsteps and then Leda's voice followed by Justin who was calming her.

Knowing father was just as eager to see them as I was I would bring them to him. I ran ahead of father, "Leda, Dian, I am here... Leda? Dian?" I shouted but now with the lack of sound I grew quiet and suddenly I was grabbed from the back, taken to the wall and felt a sharp stabbing to my face.

"So we meet again your highness, I'm shocked you got this far but I'm afraid that it has all been for nothing." Ramen whispered into my ear as my father came around the corner, then Justin with his torch and both my sisters trailing behind him. Ramen smiled as he grabbed the knife in his hand tighter and held the cold surface against my face.

"Let her go Ramen" my father bellowed as Ramen turned to him in surprise.

"How did you get out of the dungeons..." he started but from the dark shadows Raven grabbed a hold of the knife held by his father, accidentally cutting himself and slicing open his palm. Raven flinched and with blood stained fingers took the knife from Ramen and then slashing him across the face.

Ramen fell to his knees gripping his face as the blood gushed from the cut and I also fall landing on the floor. Looking at Ramen, I backed back away from him as I was just about to burst into tears.

I felt a hand reaching for mine and I was picked up by Raven who held me tightly.

"Don't worry" he whispered to me.

"Don't worry, he wouldn't have dared cut you, or I would have given him more than that scar." He leaned in, kissed my cheek, sword still pointed at his father who angrily touched the scar on his cheek.

And without a word more he let me go and Dian was pulling at me to run. It had been too fast, but even when I would be older and the kiss would only be a memory, I knew this had been my first love, no matter how short it was and I realized that as I ran away him.


	5. The Cottage

**I know my story can be a bit confusing but to make it a little more logical I'll explain that this is pretty much the same time period even relatively the same village as the one in Beauty in the Beast by walt disney, but they lived in a castle first then moved to the village.**

* * *

><p>We took a carriage to our cottage which was right in the middle of a large forest and wait in that coach for what were the three longest days of my life, it seemed that time would slow down just to make our suffering longer. We also didn't talk to each other considering the circumstances, aside from the occasional weak comment about the weather to break the uncomfortable silence. We took turns driving to the cottage, except for me, I was not allowed though I didn't complain about it.<p>

But for most of the ride I only thought of Raven and I dreamed of him constantly, but as we past under the forest my dreams turned to nightmares, ones so real they would haunt me for a very long time after.

It was of Raven, and he was somewhere dark where hardly any sunlight could come through and a flash of sparks as I saw Ramen holding a metal rod, smiling wickedly he turned to his son saying something I couldn't understand. All I saw as Ramen's shadow consumed his son's face was Raven's silent scream.

I woke up screaming myself, terrifying everyone in the carriage, I shook my head, more frightened than I had ever been in my life, it was the first nightmare I had had in a long time and it was the worst I had ever experienced.

When we did finally arrive, we saw where we were going to be living for a while. It's not a small cabin; it was much larger than the regular house in the area. It stands facing a peaceful church to the side with its back to the large forest that looked as if it didn't end and the house was relatively short to us, but then again we had lived in a castle.

We unpack and settled down… it had been years since we were here last; the town still didn't have a name and we knew it would be impossible to find. Father takes us aside before going into the cottage.

There was dust everywhere you looked but it was ours.

"Well this place isn't going to clean itself." says Leda in a rather disgusted way, and after it's done we had sore hands, but the rooms looked better than they had been a few days ago.

There were two flats, not including the basement. The first was the top floor; it had two small rooms only meant for one person each. Then there was the ground floor, it had a kitchen which had a wood burning-stove. This was a luxury and a separate room beside the kitchen that had a small tub in it, with cold water still inside.

The whole house was a bent cube except at the top where the roof was very pointed; at the top is where I wanted to sleep.

As for things we had taken, we only brought a few things with us.

The essential clothes, though what we had was little and new that before a year had passed we would need to work. Along with all these material possessions we brought my favourite horse, named Hercules.

He was my horse, the only one I really wanted and though older than most of them and probably not as spry, Father said that he would live a long time.

I was only nine when I first received him; it appeared to be a good idea to take him with us. He could be a considerable help if we need to do any chores like gardening or pulling things like stumps or rocks out of the loam.

On my way there I realized that I could make a whole new reputation for myself… do it right. I could really be a good person this time around, I didn't know if people really saw me as evil but maybe they wouldn't notice here.

But before I established any sort of personality I had to fix my name. I would never dishonour my mother by changing it but I would prefer some sort of nickname. There was Ava, a little nickname I used instead of my real name because I didn't wish to be called Avalon anymore. I couldn't stand hearing anyone say... if anyone would talk about my mother and say how beautiful she was and say how I looked just like her I would sneer at them and walk away.

I don't hate my mother, I didn't even care if people would talk about how beautiful she was, but when they compare me to her I practically wanted to die.

I was told once when I had asked what was different between the first Avalon and me; it wasn't something someone could explain very well, it was something they felt whenever I was near. Of course I had been young at the time and burst out crying as I left the room but I had been able to understand what they meant. Something was off, I suppose, some evil they couldn't see, as clear as day, they felt in their bones.

I am my mother's daughter, but she had hidden qualities, like kindness and sweetness. My mother was very kind and caring she said sweet things and loved everyone from the highest king to the lowliest servant but I wasn't quite the same. Even my sisters had this sort of kindness, and they shone with sweetness. I was cruel, I intentionally tried to hurt people with my words, I showed little sympathy for ugly people, I was unkind and rather horrible and this was only as a small child.

I knew this was what was wrong with me, I tried to hide it but my bad qualities always seemed to win against the good ones and many people avoided me. I felt horrible for the people I had cut down in my life, I feel terrible for the way I act but I can't stop myself. That is why I can't hear people talk about my mother and me, because I didn't disserve to hear them say I was like her.

I was vein, really truly vein, but I hide this better. Sometimes I just wanted to be better and that makes me so angry, knowing I can't be like my mother, I just wanted to be understood, for someone to really know me and see the better parts of me that weren't always obvious.

I am hardly the smartest in my family but I have a keen enjoyment for knowledge, as my Father says frequently. Father was a handy craftsman and our cabin was the most secluded area in the land so no one in town knew who he was.

Once we started to work around the house, we found out that it was more unyielding than we had thought. I get calluses, but I felt guilty for thinking that my pain was bad when I saw my sister's hands bled.

"Perhaps my darlings we will be able to hide away here for a while until we go back."

"It will not be that terrible Father." Dian answers sweetly, she always made everything a little less dark with her light voice. "I'm sure we'll all enjoy ourselves here."


	6. New Reputation

I snap my head back around and take a sharp punch to my cheek as another fist cut up and into my stomach. My head was spinning but I still fought back as I looked over my shoulder I think I saw Dian's frightened face, which sparked a deep aggression in my soul.

I bit down into one of their arms and swung out my hand knocking something and hearing an ungodly yowl as they pulled back sharply and I felt the pressure on my stomach ease off.

Feeling the breath come back into my lungs I kicked outwards and shoved the last one off as I came to my feat a crowd in front of me as I stood defensively in front of my sister.

To clear any doubt, this was a fight and I was losing badly, but none of this would have started if father hadn't forced us out to meet people, if Leda hadn't wanted to chat and if Dian hadn't been so nice.

ﷲ

We hadn't had much to do with the people of the town except for the festival that had been going on when we had first arrived. Father was worried that we were not getting out enough.

One day he said that if we didn't get out of the house, he would go mad from seeing us all the time. So he sent us out with a small list of items and a large pouch of money. I was very sure he purposefully gave us more than we needed for what was on the list, my sisters and I went out as if it was any other errand. Despite the way we use to live before, the adjustment to being middle class was fairly smooth. I hadn't wanted to go out today though, as pitiful as it was to admit, I couldn't make friends easily.

"Do we have to go out today Leda, I don't want to."

"Yes Avalon of course we are going," Smiling at me over her shoulder, while draping a petite overcoat on top of her dress, "Besides it would make Father very happy to see us so social, now what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing I suppose, I just have a feeling something's going to happen..."

"We will have a good time" Dian perks up from her chair by the window, generously flipping yellow stained pages in her book.

"Yes, still I-"

"That's enough Avalon, I'm not going to argue this with you the entire day, if you give it a chance, and maybe you might find that normal people are nice too."

"That's not what I meant Leda." I glared at her, but she wasn't listening to me. Before I had even left the castle, I didn't come in contact with many people from day to day, Justin was the only one that could stand my company, or wasn't afraid of me.

But as we walked through the town men of all ages grouped, distracted from what they are doing and stop to gape at my sister Leda, who is the oldest of us three. As they ogle her face, I walk beside her, the top of my head just reaching her elbow.

They bow and move out of her way, some whispering to one another and smirking, one even comes up to Leda, taking her hand and kisses it.

I suppose he would have proposed there if she had not respectfully curtsied and yanking her hand away, saying "I'm married."

Once they see Dian and me they figure out the situation, that she must be the mother, even with children walking beside her, there were still many men, young and old, watching her graceful steps, probably wondering if her husband was near.

But before anything was too out of hand she comes to the shelf of breads.

"Yes we'll take two," Leda reaches for the two coins from her dress pocket and hands them over to the elderly looking woman ahead of us. As she puts them away behind the counter, she turns to me and smiles widely, revealing good teeth for a woman of her age.

"Who's this precious little girl you have here, why I could just pick you up and squeeze you to death." I know that the woman would never hurt me, but something made me shrug away from her, I had to stop being so prejudice to these small town's people... I should also probably stop calling them 'small town's people'.

"Oh poor dear, you are a shy little thing aren't you? Well no worries I have the exact thing to cure such a fright." Reaching behind her left pocket, she pinches out a tiny sweet and gives it to me. It smelt of rank ginger, nothing like the honey sweet smells of the candy at the palace, but I accepted it with a small curtsey so I did not offend her.

"It use to be my favourite treat when I was your age, I hope the taste still suites a young one such as yourself." and slowly placed it in my right cheek.

I smiled gingerly sucking on the awful flavour, and winced slightly, but as Leda gave me a sharp poke in the side with her fingers the woman laughed loudly "It's an acquired taste, my own granddaughter won't even try it."

"Come Avalon what do you say now."

"Thank you." I said faking a cough a few seconds later and slipping it out of my mouth and onto the ground.

"I must ask forgiveness, she isn't usually this sharp" she looks at me crudely as I glare back at her and she pretends to be frightened.

"That is not necessary," she tries to hold back the laugh in her voice, "Is that one yours?" she asked pointing to me as I duck out of her fingers sight.

"Heaven's no, I could not imagine what that would be like, that imp is my little sister or really… my little half-sister, we had different mothers, but we get along fairly well." As she is saying this, I run past and Dian chases me through the crowd with her slipper securely fastened in my hand, screaming and giggling.

"Though sometimes I do feel like killing one of them sometimes, just so I could possibly deal with the other." Leda said through clenched teeth.

"Ah, they will grow out of it, you will see. I have a niece about the same age as your sister Avalon. I can guess you only just moved in a few days ago, correct?" Leda smiles, astounded.

"Yes, that is uncanny, how did you know?"

"Old woman's intellect, gossip travels fast when you live in such a small community, besides you look as if you need a good rest, you may join me for a cup of tea if that interests you, my niece is over here right now with a couple of her friends."

"That would be lovely, thank you very much," Leda said, turning to me and Dian, she beckons with her hand, "Dian, Avalon, come here _right_ _NOW!_ We are going to have tea with Mrs.-"

"Brown" finishes the woman with a kind face.

"Mrs. Brown… now come along, both of you, this will be a good experience, especially for you, Avalon. Mrs. Brown has a niece here and I'm sure you will get along famously." I nod my head as Leda urges me to do so, briskly, pushing me in front of her as we walk in through the doors. I stumble and try to back up, but my efforts are useless since she is much stronger than me.

"Oh you will love her Avalon, who knows what you will have in common." I struggle to release Leda's hands from my shoulder's the whole way however before I am just about to get away and run home as fast as I can, we, Dian and I, are shoved into a room with the 'adults' who follow elegantly through after.

"Do not worry Avalon, we are in this together." she smiles, unconvinced by her own words.

There are dozens of children in the room, at least nine as far as I can count. Is this what she meant when a couple of her nieces friends come over? This must be all the girls in town, average appearance and my age too. I feel even more isolated as Leda closes the door and shepherds us to the centre of the group.

She turns to my other sister and offers out a hand as if to demonstrate the sanctified and blessed way of escape from pits of an uncomfortable introduction.

"Oh Dian I forgot, you do like tea, would you like to join us?" Dian looks at the girls surrounding her, the moment we came bursting through the door they had been studying us, I could only imagine why since most of them had defensive looks, especially in their eyes. It wasn't Dian's or my fault that we were this way, our mother's were beautiful and we were the spitting images of our mothers.

However I noticed that they glared at me especially, it had been something that I was well acquainted with. I looked exactly like my mother, and she had been extremely pretty, even to make the most jealous debutantes melt with her kind smile, but as I had said before there was a difference between her and I.

But I didn't think that they the girls here glare at me as well as Dian, but I gave them all a good sharp sneer in return. They look put-off by this and instead burn holes through my sister so that she loses her nerve and backs up clutching onto Leda's hand as if it's the very hand of life that can save her. I gave her the nod to leave. I would have been perfectly fine if she had clung to Leda and said 'Yes please, I like tea, please take me away now' but she reluctantly let go of Leda's hand and smiled self consciously.

"No thank you, I'll stay here," Dian whispered.

The swarm circles around Dian and then me, gathering around both of us, closing in tightly with each step. I step out

"Well you young ladies have fun; we will just be in the other room all right."

They look down their noses at me in contempt but remembering that I wanted to be different here instead of who I was at the castle, I smiled back.

I always defended her like an older sister would, so I'm not surprised that it would look like I was the older. Most people always assume that I'm the middle child and Dian is the youngest because she is very small and I am almost as tall as she is even though I am a bit younger.

"All right" Dian whispered now staring at the girls ahead of us. "I think we all got off on the wrong foot" She smiled openly and held out a hand.

"What is your name" says the closest, she looms over Dian like a tree; unfortunately royalty is especially cursed with being short.

"My name?" Dian asked and the girl smiles.

"Yes of course you, who else could I mean" flippantly ignoring my me, laughing heartily the girl flung her golden locks from her face.

"I am Dian and this is my sister Avalon," She gives Dian a hand and she takes it, but I wasn't quite sure if she should be trusted.

"That's an odd name," She smiled cheerfully and while I still watched her cautiously and returned the smile, perhaps it had just been a misunderstanding.

"Anyway my name is Cassandra" she emphasized the 's' sound, waving a slender finger over her glossy hair. The girls, now smiling gaily, rush over leaving only a small margin of breathing room between us.

"I'm Jane," says the closest.

"Rayne" a girl dressed in vibrant silk gushed.

"Yuma,"

"Olivia" already there were far too many names and faces to remember but they carried on.

"Well I suppose that is everyone," yawns Cassandra, "as for me I am going to leave this '_party_' and do something fun. How about you, you want to come," Dian looked at her smirking ready for the challenge and the girl named Cassandra smiled back. "All right then let's get going." Dian waves to me to come and though I felt odd by going, she grabs my hand silently as we go after them.

I was hardly halfway out the door when Cassandra turned to us and then stopped running. Sneering she looked at Dian and then me, "she's not coming, I said you could, but not her," Dian looked at me, confused and then turned back to face Cassandra.

"She's my sister, she won't be any trouble" but Cassandra just looked at me and laughed lightly.

"She's got a weird look in her eyes," she pointed at me now "that girl's... evil;" and I felt my heart stop when I heard _that_ word I was so acquainted with, "we can all see it and we don't want any part of her in our town."

Dian politely stepped in front of her and grabbed her hand softly and brought it down. "You might not like her, but Avalon isn't evil, she has a better heart than a lot people give her credit for" Dian persisted and smiled softly at Cassandra who shook her head and looked back at me.

Though I didn't exactly like this girl I straightened up and smiled again, but she shrugs and walks away from Dian, "I don't think so, she's just too weird for us but we'll still take you out to have fun." I sighed and move Dian so that she was closer to them.

"You know what, you should just go," I tell her and she looks at me surprised from my reaction.

"But Ava..." she whispered and I turned around so that my back was to her.

"I don't think you want to be here, you should go" Then she just sighed and walked off as they were leaving, disappearing off into the night. Heading back into the house and flopping onto the couch I feel the weight of a flaky world rest on my shoulders and push a sigh from my chest as I exhale dejectedly.

"I saw what you did..." a sweet voice comes from behind me and I flip my head around to see who it was talking to me.

As I suspected it was no one I knew, but they smiled at me and I found it hard not to smile back. But I still kept it down. "I know you just wanted your sister to be happy, that's why you got her to go, I thought it was very selfless of you."

I tilted my head confused and she looked at me nodding "I am like... the town psychic, you could say, I just know people"

"That's amazing" I say slowly watching her, waiting for something bad to happen, but when it didn't a bit of pressure eased off my chest.

"There are still some of us in the kitchen; you are welcome to join if you want." She nodded for me to follow her, and slowly I did.

There were at least five of them that stuck around after Cassandra left; their smiles aren't critical, they were real and sympathetic.

"Poor you," smiles one, "That must have been one hard afternoon, sorry we weren't there to save you darling." she smiles and holds out a hand, standing as she leans over the table.

"My name is Narina," she shakes my hand gruffly "If you have not guessed yet I also dislike Casey and her followers, only a little bit"

"Only a bit!" giggles one girl, she then turns to me "My name is Amber."

"I am Joyce, good to meet you; there haven't been many new people to see these days, they were trying to get you frightened of them, but you shouldn't be." she winks at me and I am offered a seat, so I gratefully take it.

"And your saviour of the hour is Sara." The girl that had asked me to come in was Sara; she flushed bashfully and sat down as well, sipping a bit from the tea.

"If you didn't know, my aunt is the one who is talking your sisters to death, they will be done soon I expect."

"That is all right. I am glad to meet some new people, there were not many for me to talk to back home, I have never really made any friends before."

There was a moment of silence as they stared at me and then, "_That is so sad!_" cried out Sara.

"No, oh don't worry about me, I'm tough" I laugh, "Most people can't stand me and I'm kind of evil." I smirk lightly

"You don't say." Laughed Amber, "we're all a little evil in this group, besides... the way you act I would have said you were a saint."

"Don't worry about Cass, Avalon... or is it Ava," Narina puts an arm over the other girl's shoulder. "Anyhow... Ava?" I nod my head. "You and Sara have to be the only squeaky clean girls in this town; even Rayne and Casey have broken a window or something."

"We really are sorry we didn't get a chance to talk to you before they excluded you like that." said Joyce.

"Honestly meeting all of you has been the best part of today," I laugh and Sara pats my hand gently and smiles.

"That is such a sweet thing to say." But the conversation didn't last long in there before we moved into the living room.

We get up from the table and I follow the group back to the larger living room where we all sit down and Sara falls asleep almost immediately.

I watch this happen, almost giggling, I never giggle, "If you all need to sleep you can go home without me, I can just listen to the adults in the smaller room."

"Not at all, we will stay awake with you for the whole night if we have to, don't worry; beauty sleep is for the people who need it."

"Yes" says Joyce as she nudges my shoulder, "Let the rest of the town snooze, we don't need it."

"Thanks" I smile a bit and lie on the cushion behind me as they talk to me about all the things in the town and I was a little surprised to say the people of this town were very interesting. I may have made an enemy or so but I have had plenty of those. For the first time in my life I had friends, people that don't hate the very sight of me, and even if it doesn't last longer than today I'm glad I found out what it was like.


	7. Night

We had all fallen asleep at the exact time, when the clock had hit twelve; I heard the stomping of two sets as they trample up the stairs, I awake just to see the door shut softly. We were all nestled on one couch and they don't wake, instead they remain sound asleep, as I slowly lift Amber's arm off my shoulder and walk over to the door.

I hear a swish of stroking rough surfaces and see a light spreading from a candle reaching under the door, basking the stairwell in soft light. When I come to look at the glow, it opens immediately and I can partially see the man's features. They are wrinkled and for the most part, kind, he must be the husband of the woman who had first invited us in, if it were not for her I would still be alone and insecure.

"It's all right, we're just treating someone upstairs, I will get my wife to set your sister free, before it's too late," he grins amiably.

As we both approach the room that Leda was in but before entering I listen at the door as he waits for a moment to politely interject. The voices of Leda still wide-awake and the woman, break over the wood and pass through unevenly.

"Well Ava is so cautious, when her mother died people in our town always blamed her, a little girl for heaven's sake, can you imagine."

"People often blame what they can't understand" the old woman says wisely and Leda sighs.

"She hasn't gotten over it, sometimes people just can't see how sweet that girl can be." she breaks off for a bit and then laughs, "Never tell her that, she would never let it go," and Leda becomes serious again. "Being in this town is such a relief, people here are so much more accepting, it's not at all what I expected"

"You know that young man I was telling you about, he and his father were attacked by thieves, we found him all bloodied and unconscious on our doorstep. He must have been only fifteen, poor boy" I stumble and smash my head on the door handle. Rushing out of the way, I run clenching my head and fall back onto the couch and still the other girls don't wake. I close my eyes and relax, trying to look as if I had been sleeping the entire time. A hand soothingly shakes me from the fake slumber.

"Come on Avalon, it's time to go, say goodbye," Leda smiles at me and ushers me to the door, looking at the girls who sleepily congregated before the door, each hugging me one at a time.

"Goodnight" I shout to them as we both walk out the door, I cradled the two loaves of bread covered in the cloth in my arms, it wasn't until we reached home that I remembered Dian, but I immediately rushed to her bed to check on her and found that she must have gotten home safe and gone to sleep because she was in her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is a really short chapter :P but I forgot to add it on to the last one and I also wanted to send out a personal thanks to MyahLyah and everyone else who has commented on my fanfic it means a lot and the comments are great<strong>


	8. Strange Forest

"_I will be back for lunch, don't start without me, goodbye!_" I shout out to anyone in the house who might hear it. The night before I had been invited to a get together on the other side of town and I was too excited to wait.

"Wait Ava, please, come here," Father beckons me to come near, I feel silly being called back as if I was some little child.

"Come, tell me of your day so far. What of these friends? Will I ever meet them?" he smiles and though I do love my Father he is so odd sometimes.

"Oh please Father not now, I must get going I promised to meet Joyce at the field, now please, I have to get going if I don't want to be late."

"Oh alright," he says politely, smiling crookedly, "perhaps I will get a chance to see you tonight?"

"Maybe, please Father, may I leave." He again grins at my fleeting attention

"Then it's a deal, I expect you to be in bed when I come back,"

"Yes, yes, of course, I will see you soon Father, do not worry."

He waves as I leave out the back door of the small cottage.

Running through the large gap between our house and the settlement, I step into the forest for a few seconds as it's the closest route to the valley. Father had told us never to do this; I thought that it would not matter for a few seconds and soon I became terrifyingly lost in the outer wall of the forest.

All around large trees let their roots run wild, bending and twisting out of the ground so that I caught my foot on them once or twice. Their gnarled fingers scraping at me and brushed against my back, I scream, running farther and farther so that I may have ventured further into the forest.

Then... nothing... as if the sounds, the shadows of sounds, everything went silent, like every animal in the entire world went quiet for a moment.

I could feel something, and turning around I saw Dian come up beside me, "Be careful Avalon, you could get hurt," she whispers looking at me worriedly, it was so dark all I could see was the worry in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Dian? I am just taking a short cut," Dian shakes her head and tries to pull me back home.

"No it isn't safe out here, Casey said-"

"Casey," I laugh looking at her, "I knew you were upset that I told you to go but I only said it so you would have fun."

"I know," she said softly, "I knew it, but they started bad mouthing you and then I stuck up for you Ava," she smiled at this and I nodded appreciatively, "and I got in a bit of a fight." She pulled her hair back to show a dark purple bruise on the side of her face "they said we weren't allowed near this part of town... or else."

I look at the mark, "Wait... did they do this?"

When I asked this I was hit in the side of the face and stumbled backwards.

And that's when I got into a real fight for the first time; of course I was losing very badly so it wasn't as heroic as I thought my first fight would be.

As I was saying, I fought a few unknown people off and I was probably about to get killed, but suddenly there were bursts of cries from the birds, the wolves howled, some grunted, the boars, a yawl from a wild cat, all rang out at once and startled our attackers so that they ran off and I yelled at Dian to run back home quickly. Before she could protest I shoved her in that general direction as a stray animal ran into me and knocked me to the ground where I cut myself badly on the rocks.

I felt my side ache, the blood begin to poor from my side. "_I couldn't just die here," _I protested, "_this couldn't be _**_it_**_."_

There was quietness once the animals departed, all the animals had fled, the people the animals, everything, leaving this horrible feeling. An immense loneliness, like I had been abandoned by every spirit in the world, my broken, bleeding body twisting and writhing as I tried to stand up but unable to manage the simple movement.

I howled out, my brain screaming to move, my arms trying to push me up but I felt my torso crunch in pain. I must have broken my ribs.

Tears poured down my face, runny nose like that of a pathetic toddler who had scraped their knee.

But I did not have much time before I felt that I was no longer alone. I heard the snap of a twig to my right and I cried out faintly.

I tried to hush my terrified voice so that only a whimper came out as the floor erupted with the sound of breaking twigs.

It was silent, but I heard it, the only thing, it was heavy, frightening, like the giant footstep of a monster. I know I should not have come into the forest; my face went numb from the petrifying fears, I was unable to move, unable to defend myself.

Five feet to the left of me head I saw and heard a log crushed underneath...something, it was not a foot...or maybe it was, it was so dark I could only see the outline.

Something came close, I thought I had seen something; it was not a person, no, it was bigger... I think... and I was on the ground helpless.

There was this voice.

A dark voice.

"It will be... all right... I'll help you," the voice paused once or twice in its sentence. I felt a prickly feeling around my abdomen where I had broken my ribs, "You are doing very well," the voice spoke kindly.

Any normal girl would have welcomed the hope, the sound of anything that would have to be human to speak so clearly. As soon as I felt my chest less tight and regained my ability to move I got to my feet and ran screaming in the opposite direction, yelling and hollering, practically making a target of myself for whoever had spoken out to me.

The voice still rung in my ears, it stayed with me, long after the event in the forest.

Then a hand grabbed me, taking me in the opposite direction I had headed in and as soon as we step out into the sun, I see it's Joyce; she had saved me from making a terrible mistake.

"Gosh Ava, what had gotten into your mind to make you go through the woods?" I hold her tightly in a thankful hug.

"I don't know what has been wrong with me this morning. I have to go back home." I straighten up from my bent knee position and go back the way I had come, well this time around the border of the forest instead of through it.

I have learnt my lesson for the day, _never ever go into the forest, _**_ever_**.

_Check_.

Of course, it must have added ten minute on to my run, however I could be there before lunch, before Father had to leave for work in the town.

Taking a giant leap into the house, I call out loudly.

"Father, Leda, Dian, I am home! Father?" Leda answers my call with a shrill irritated voice.

"What is with all this yelping, if you haven't got things to do I will make you useful," she looks at me scornfully, as I rush around the house opening doors and then slamming them loudly.

"Stop Avalon, this instant, you are making a racket, Dian is trying to sleep," she hissed under her breath.

"Where is Father, I need to talk to him right away."

"Papa has gone to the city, Avalon, he told you this morning or were you not listening?"

"I had left too soon for him to tell me..."

He had just wanted to say goodbye, encase he was late...

"Leda, when is Father coming back? I must know."

"Not until late tonight Avalon and you will be sleeping long before he comes back."

"_I will wait up all night if I have to, Leda!_" I shrieked like an infant and left the kitchen as she throws the towel from over her shoulders at me, calling.

"If I catch you, _you little gremlin,_ you will regret it!"

I take a sharp turn, stubbing my toe on the corner and run up to Dian's room. I stop suddenly at the door and walk inside.

She looked fine and looking for the injury she had shown me in the forest, I stroked back the hair from her face. The bruise was gone! As if it had never been there... I thought back to the prickle on my side and looked for the cut that I had received but as I almost knew, it had also disappeared.

Sighing I laid myself on the bed beside Dian's, staring up at the ceiling, "I won't let that happen again Dian, I swear, you won't ever need to be afraid of them."

I wait up all night for him, there were little things for me to do and I stay awake the entire time, when it becomes early morning I know something has happened, the trip wasn't this long.

"It's time to go to bed Avalon; you will see Father in the morning."

Leda sweetly coaxed me up to my room as she carried me up the stairs; I'm surprised she was so strong.

"I need to see him tonight, please I cannot go to sleep, don't make me." yawning widely I cannot help the exhaustion overrunning me as I try not to think of what could have happened.

I woke up the next morning when Dian talks me out of the sleep that had swamped me.

"Come on Avalon, time to get up, bright and shiny day ahead of us," she smiles unknowingly. "What is wrong Ava, you seem upset?"

"Papa did not come home last night; he did not wake me up."

"Don't be silly Ava," Dian mutters bored stiff, as if I had said something stupid, "Papa is down stairs go ahead and take a look for yourself."

Without a second word from Dian I go down the stairs swinging on the poll connecting to the railing, I head in the direction of the kitchen calling out over and over.

"_Papa_? Father where are you?"

There, a shuffle of feet behind me as I was grabbed by the waist and thrown softly onto the couch.

"Come here my Ava, I hear from Leda that you stayed up late and being a nuisance, am I correct?" Father looked down at me sternly as he sat on the couch.

"Yes, _sorry_ Father."

He smiles at me and picks me up, resting me on his lap.

"That is alright my darling, sometimes I think she overreact a little sometimes…"

"I can still hear you Papa," Leda shouts from the living room where she usually sits down to read her books.

"Yes, I know you can darling, it's for your own good."

Sometime in the day, Father had come back from the city; I remember that he had wanted to know of my friends in town so I decide to go down stairs to talk with him however he was already talking with Leda and in a very serious tone.

"Papa, you must tell me, I know that there is no reason you could be late last night, you nearly gave me a panic attack." Listening at the door, I hear Father sigh and peeking through the slit in the two openings I gaze at him as he holds both hands over his face, wiping the tired eyes woefully.

"I was riding on Hercules on the way back with all the wood supplies we had purchased in the city when we were attacked by a horde of thieves and cut-throats."

"But Papa! How did you get back, _you could have been killed out there!_"

"Hush now Leda, _I don't want Dian or Avalon hearing this,_ it will only frighten them."

She pressed a finger to her lips and calmed down.

"We were coming back with five men, two of which I had never met before, one of Xavier's cousins I suspect, though it doesn't matter." He takes some time, replaying the moment in his head. "It was stormy for fall and we were driven into the drier parts of the road, they were covered by the trees so our gear would not get wet. The back road paths were also cut off, that is where we were ambushed. I knew we should have taken the main, but I had not thought that it would be dangerous with five men guarding the wagon.

"They had come from nowhere and before we knew it, a man who had come along with Xavier's cousin and Xavier were taken hostage, saying that if we didn't hand over the horses and supplies right away, they would '_cut them up beyond recognition._'

"The twenty robbers had seemed on edge for some reason as though they were uncomfortable in the forest; I had tried to negotiate a peaceful trading however Xavier was hurt in the process."

Leda breathed in hoarsely, "What happened after, is Xavier… alright?"

"Yes he is fine, it was a small scuffle. They had taken most of our things but once they gave back one of the men they had asked for something else."

"What was it?"

"_Me actually.._. one of the men thought they had seen my face somewhere before and thought they could get a good ransom out of it, turn me in to the local reinforcements. Xavier broke loose, however, was injured when one of the men cut him deeply in the arm. We were on the run with all of us fine except for Xavier who was bleeding and we didn't want to take any chances, so taking a left in the road we went down the path leading further into the wood.

"We had hit a dead end with the horses becoming more unnerved by the second and the bandits slowly closing around us."

"How did you get out alive," Leda interrupts hastily and Father looks at her casually as he began again.

"_As I was saying_, we were trapped between the wall of underbrush and the murderers ahead of us, when I had heard something snap faintly in the brush. As soon as this happened, the horses they were riding froze up and reared wildly, shaking off their riders and leaving all the stolen goods that they had taken from us. The thieves ran off after them in a wild panic." He inhaled and exhaled releasing the fright of reliving the terrifying moment.

"So you were alive and well then?" Leda takes off again only to be silenced by Father's severe look once more.

"Yes... but I was more afraid at that moment of what had been behind us instead of the thieves ahead of us. They were terrified and we all knew that whatever could frighten such a large group of sadistic thugs was something we would not wait around for. I don't want anyone going in there from now on; trips to the shed are fine but no further. Something is wrong with that forest and I have no want for any of my darlings to find out." Father gets up and I run from the door as he comes to it. "You cannot tell those two about this or they would be terrorized." Father nods his head sternly.

"Yes Father, I know it would. They will certainly not hear it from me."

And then I swear that I will not tell Dian. We had both been in the forest that day and something had happened, something strange.

**There's a reason why I keep skipping from Father to Papa. Avalon only called him Papa when she was little and she thinks this is childish, only when Ava is feeling very frightened or worried does she call him 'Papa'. To sound more _grown up _she calls him 'father.'**

**BatB ideas:**

**-So Avalon's father has basically become a wood carver, not quite a merchant but a trade that is for the every day man, like the story in most original batb he goes from a high standard position to a lower one.**


	9. Local Legends

**This is a big jump I know but there wasn't as much to say in the between years**

It had nearly been five years, I was already seventeen and soon turning eighteen and though I was around the people a lot more and I am a little more accepted into the town, hardly anything has changed with regard to how the people viewed me.

Oh wait, one thing changed, but it wasn't a good thing… and it all started with one man.

I had been courted by a few men in town and unfortunately due to my total lack of interest in men at this point I couldn't find myself able to settle down with just anybody, I didn't even know if the person I wanted to marry existed.

I had left a string of broken hearts, my father had wanted me courted by the prospective men of the town since I was becoming such an 'attractive young woman' as Leda fondly put it. As 'destiny' would have it things in the village would only get worse for me in the next two months.

The first time I was aware that there was anything strange in this village came on one mind-numbing afternoon. My mornings always began close to the cabin where I did most of the shopping.

Walking away from a mushroom stand, I hear a gathering of voices in the shadows and they sounded worried so I listened intently.

"Did you hear? The Shadow Beast was spotted again; a traveler on the road saw it in the early morning trying to break away from a net."

"Yah, I heard, Anderson said it tore right through it, like butter. That thing has been causing us nothing but trouble, if I ever get my hands on it..."

The other woman adjoins, "here, here to that." And I assumed that was it because I no longer cared and walked off in the opposite direction.

I couldn't believe it; there was something out there, something actually off about such a rural city, the whole time I had been here it never came up in all five years.

It seemed like the woman who was speaking hated the 'Shadow Beast'... I think that's what she called it... for something more personal than stolen livestock.

"Hi there Avalon" I span around in a nervous state to see if I had been caught eavesdropping.

"Oh," I relaxed, "Hello Claude."

He stared at me for a moment and smirked. He was a younger man with honey, maybe carmel coloured hair and a short pointed beard.

"I was wondering, well, if you wanted to accompany me to the Smith's annual festival, I heat they have

"Oh, no thank you Claude," I smiled sweetly, "I have a lot boring stuff to do tonight."

He smiled light-heartedly and I began to head back home.

"Some other time then?" I smiled to myself and instead of replying I waved a goodbye.

Boys in this village were too easy to mess with, but Claude was still one of the nice ones so I might take him up on the offer later.

After dinner, to stay active in my chores, I had to go outside that night to look for dry lumber, the woodpile was getting low in fact and the cottage could get very cold in the winter seasons. I was about to pick up a stick when my body clashed into someone and with no means of support, my feet were caught underneath me. The sticks that were cradled in my arms, launched themselves up into the dark sky, coming tumbling back down, most hitting me on the head.

I get up quickly, fearing that the person that bumped into me may have been a thief.

When I first saw them... I really couldn't see their face and screwed up my eyes to see clearly.

I shook my head.

I didn't know what to think as I watched him, I knew it was a man from his height and build, but there was something lovely about his appearance, something special. I felt subdued in this great nobility and I hadn't even heard him speak.

"Excuse me," he whispered moving around me as he gathered branches off the floor and dropped them into my arms.

"Sorry for knocking you down." He says coldly, but I don't think he meant it to be rude so I flipped my hair from blocking my face and smiled. As he went past me he looked over his shoulder raising an eyebrow as I smiled at him, batting my eyelashes sweetly, as sweetly as if the bruise forming on my arm was a gift he had given me.

"That is alright I was just walking." I chase after him, the branches still in my arms.

"I don't want to be any trouble for you, I really don't."

I rubbed my aching shoulder as I saw his eyes flash to look at my hand and I smiled, thinking that I had caught his attention but he looked past me.

I smiled deviously, not knowing I was flirting with a ghost.

Not a ghost really, but as I tried to coax a response out of him by touching his shoulder, he looked back at me, then my hand on his shoulder, smirked and taking my hand in his, he gently lifted it off and then placed it at my side.

"As I was saying," I muttered to myself at the failed effort, "I am new here, at least, a bit, and I wanted to know... I heard talk of a creature."

He lifted his eyebrow curiously and the smile he gave me brightened his entire face for a second.

"Have you?" he then became very serious.

"Oh yes," I began to resurrect the conversation between myself and this mysterious man. "I have a horse you see, I never heard of any such creature before, and I was in a panic to think... Oh..." I paused to look at him in the eye, "do you think I should worry?"

"For yourself or the horse?" The man said but I felt a little cynicism bite into the last word as I heard it leave his lips.

I looked at him for a moment, stunned and surprised, "The horse," I murmured, I was a bit ashamed to think I was flirting when I really should have been worried about Hercules instead, now my thoughts turning to my horse in the large pasture between the town and the cottage.

"No. Not at all." He replied, not seeming to be half interested or even a little curious to why I would be asking, and that truly bothered me, so as he gently pushed passed me once more and began to run off I pursued him like a little child again.

"I had no idea, something like that existed in such a small town as this..." I looked around "And I don't believe that I have ever seen you before."

"I suspect not," he seemed to be heading towards something but I had put in my final effort to get him interested and I failed miserably, but I didn't mind, not really as I laughed at myself a little as he began to walk away.

Acting like a fool for a practical stranger.

"I hope Hercules will be all right," I think again and then I remember father, not realizing I was talking aloud to myself. "Papa will be too sore to take care of him in the morning; I ought to finish off the work before they wake."

I felt a hand drop on my shoulders, I looked up at a familiar face, startled.

It was the stranger I had just been flirting with.

"Did you forget something?" I ask, not at all cool but rather hysterical. The man seemed to smile a little as I was startled by him, letting his hand fall off my shoulder.

"I didn't mean to ignore you just then." He smiled at me and I shook my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I smiled back as if I hadn't noticed his total apathy to me. "I was a little pushy to you." I said softly, but the man looked unsatisfied with what he had said and continued.

"If you really want to hear my opinion, I would say... those people talking of this 'creature' had a good cup of brandy." He smiled at me and I laughed a little nervously, "But I wouldn't want you to be hurt, there is a reason not to go in the forest, especially not at night."

He began to walk away; not saying _why_ I should be worried but I didn't ask and I thanked him and soon went back to the cottage and unwanted dreams.

**SO... Mystery man, you'll be seeing more of him later but I loved the idea of having a couple of the men in town fawning over her so she's pretty confident and then when it came to her hitting on a good looking man she just falls to pieces and he totally ignores her attempts at flirting ^_^**

**This is titled local legends because of the mysterious creature and the man, as you will find out later, is very well known in the village ;)**


	10. Dreams and Nightmares

A week passes with no stop to the nightmares, whenever I closed my eyes I dream of them, these imaginary creatures that I know wanted to hurt me and they reach for me. The nightmares worsen and strike at me, abnormal and dreadful creatures latch onto my dress and claw at my face and hands.

Tonight I was in another one of my nightmares, the ninth this month, I think, but it was the most frightening of them all and I ran, half blind and fumbling through the dense forestry until I fell into an open clearing.

But this didn't look like a nightmare, it like a valley in springtime with golden wheat brushing against my skin and a blue sky.

Getting up from the fall I looked up to see a maiden perched gracefully on a solitary rock, covered in a thin white dress. From the moment I saw her, the golden wheat that wisped past her shoes and ankles grew longer and brown. The wind howled and screeched as if it was possessed by demons and tore at both of us.

She turns to me now; her hair that had been pinned back fell loose in wavy gold locks, her face, had a white sharpness, which made every emotion clear on her face. There was something so cold and harsh about her that doesn't seem human, like she was made from ice.

Her sorrow-filled eyes gaze into mine; they were so deep and blue that they could only be described as ice and her stare sent chills up my spine. Her eyes were watery and sharp, her lips were as red as blood and she had hands as fair and as elegant as doves. She was perfect, in every way, but besides her eyes there was still something unbelievably cold about her.

Pursing her delicate lips, she spoke in a melodious voice.

"Righteous Avalon, sweet, precious Avalon... _you are being deceived._" Sad, echoing moans leek from her mouth, as if it pained her to even whisper.

"I must warn you, you must listen..._ listen to me,_ you are in great danger in this place.

"A great evil lurks in these forests and you are falling into a trap."

A wail escapes from her mouth as she whispers again, tears streaming into her eyes, so heart rendering it upset me just to watch her be in such pain.

"Not all is as it appears, you must... _you can't trust_ anything you meet in that forest, beware of them, beware of the dangers that lurk under the woods, do not fall into their plot or we are all doomed-"

She turns away to the position that she had been in, stone climbs up her body, creeping its way over her entirely as though it were a curse. Her free hand reaches out, pointing to me as she was slowly being covered in the black stone.

"_Where were you when the lights went out?_" She screams with one last breath, when the rock finally encased her, leaving a frightened expression frozen upon the beautiful face. The wind grew in ferocity, the yowling increased in volume as its shouts rang in my ears a dark shadow hovered over me from behind.

As I turned around, the vision of a dark monstrous shadow concealed my face as it leapt at me with long white fangs.

My shouting rang out and someone woke me up.

"Avalon you nearly scared me to death, I thought you had caught the fever." Dian felt my forehead and then the sides of my face, "you were red all over your face and talking in your sleep." She said anxiously.

"It was a bad dream, nothing's wrong."

I had the worst of all headaches coursing through my head and I was fatigued that day and for many more after. But most of all I tried not to think of the maiden that had warned me of the forest, which was a lot more frightening now that I was hearing rumours around the village of a monster; a monster that just happened to live in the exact same forest that the maiden had warned me about.

Even though getting sick wasn't one of my top fears at the moment, there was one point I actually did think that I had come down with a fever. I had to stop chopping wood for the log pile for a while and since it was a reasonably easy task, it wasn't a good sign that it had tired me out within seconds.

After I had recovered completely, the normal chores didn't seem as daunting. But unfortunately it wasn't a permanent recovery for me.

My main job was to do whatever chores my sisters leave for me, like sweeping or other small stuff. Once or twice, it was essential for me go somewhat into the forest at dusk to gather firewood from the small little shack that held all the wood that would be used for cooking and the fireplace.

I hated going in there, even a few steps would make the hair on my neck stand tall. I cannot stand the sight of insects, giant ones that crawl around on all one-hundred legs or poisonous spiders that were able to rip off chunks of flesh.

Though, there was a very small chance that this could possibly happen to me.

No, most likely the only things in this wood that were that large, was a cat, or the occasional deer. Slowly from my hidden spot, I step into the dense underbrush that was the beginning of the forest... only to be frightened out again by a few shrieks from some sort of pigeon or owl.

Trying once again to keep some form of dignity, I make my way once more into the forest keeping my head down to look at my feet and running all the way to the shack where I opened the door and shut it quickly behind me, holding my gasp for any sound outside the door. Nothing.

I grabbed some cuts of wood and hastily jogged back to the opening of trees.

One morning Leda and I were looking for mushrooms in the forest which was strange because we were never allowed to do this. I stopped to glance around the forest beside my wagon of herbs and I was amazed to find that it looked better than it had yesterday. It was so beautiful; it was too stunning to be the forest everyone in the village was afraid of and where were these monsters that the people in the village complained so much about, all I could see were butterflies, rabbits, deer, nothing harmful at all.

I stopped picking mushrooms and left Leda, who I would have suspected would have said something about me not doing my job or how I shouldn't be going further into the forest, but she never said a word as I continued along the path.

I notice things about it that never came to my mind until now.

The trees and the branches seemed more inviting, unlike what the people of the town said. They hated the forest and never dared go into it, now that my path takes a different turn and I saw a whole new part that was just as beautiful as the last; it seems to me that they were all just a bunch of silly, superstitious town's folk for thinking this place was bad.

What's so scary about this place?

As I was in absolute wonder of the magnificent forest, that had, in time enclosed me, I cannot see the point of trying to find my way back to the cottage. I, unaware of neither time nor space, kept on going as if there was a trail right before me.

Hearing an eruption of crunching leaves, I calmly and in silence look around in a daze, to see a wandering deer leapt in fright away from my left and ran direction that I had come. It had come from what looked like a more evil part of the magical forest. Knocked out of my surprise because of the frightened way the deer moved, I began to realize that I had drifted very far from the path and now I was hopelessly lost.

Before turning back, I heard a growling on all sides of me and soon found out why I shouldn't have been by myself in this forest.

I hurry my pace as if I could lose whatever was stalking me by just walking a little faster. I've never been more frightened in my life; I almost felt like seizing up in anxiety, but something pushed me on, sort of like a type of beacon. I just keep on walking the same way I was headed, even if I had no idea of where I was going.

The growling and snarling starts up again and it sounded more like ravenous wolves than just stray hunting dogs, which had been my first guess until now. I remember that once, when Father had brought me along for the annual king's hunt and I had gotten separated from the group and instead of wandering I climbed a tree.

I will never be able to climb one of these trees, most or all are either so frail that they dipped, not like the oaks at the kingdom, or ones with tons of thorns covering them so that I would never be able to climb one safely.

Instead, I felt around the ground for a branch for self-defence, but it's so dark that I can hardly see.

The peculiar part was that it was the early morning when we had started looking for mushrooms, so it should only have been noon now. Then I felt a sudden chill and swirling mist started to dance its way up my leg until I was completely covered in a fog. I was just about to turn around and go home when the bush next to me quivered slightly and a giant wolf leapt from the torn leaves.

Without even questioning it though I reached to me side and unsheathed a sword! _When did I get a sword!_ I thought to myself and noticed that my hands weren't the same either they were white as usual but there were tattoos all over them, light green tattoos, very different from my own. Now with my own mind working my body, I felt the sword in my hand and began waving it wildly at the giant before me. The wolf seemed surprised that I would point my sword at it, but it darts at the waving weapon and grabbed it faster than I could react.

A different one leapt at me, pulling me to the ground so I couldn't fight them off.

Four other wolves about the same size came into the scene and ran to form a circle around me where they waited.

I lifted my head and looked around. It's impossible for any escape; and I have wandered so far my family or anyone else for that matter would never find me before…

I started to shudder at even the thought and another strange thought came to me 'what if they never do find me and my body is to remain in this horrible, cursed place forever.'

'_Why do they take so long to kill me?'_ I think and then I try to fight back but I felt as if I couldn't move, "_what's going on!_" I shouted and closed my eyes shut and the world that seemed so real vanished into the black.

I wake up in my bed shivering and scared; it seemed so real... as if it had happened, but it couldn't, Father would sooner sell his legs than to have us anywhere near that place, it was only a dream, nothing more.

Compared to the maiden it was a welcomed change, whenever she came into my dream, at the end of the nightmare there would be the hushed silence before the roar. There would be the howling wind and then the same silhouette with the same long jagged teeth would come at me, sometimes from the sky as a massive, black raven, other times it could come from the water and then pull me under so I couldn't breathe. It didn't matter how it came... but when it came for me, it was always horrible, ugly and evil.


	11. Xavier

One day my sister, Dian, came back home from the market with a bizarre look on her face that tells me something must have happened to her that day. The day that she came home with an odd look on her face was the night I went up to her room and opened the door to see what was wrong.

She was there, staring into the night sky as if she was look for something.

"Hello, what are you doing up here all alone." I said softly. She looks at me startled; probably because she had not heard me when I first came into her room.

"Just looking outside."

"What's wrong?" I ask, trying not to wake anyone else up.

"Well you know Xavier down the road."

"Yes I know Xavier." He was one of my Father's friends and worked for the shop that our father had created when we first came here. It was just for wood working and building furniture as I found out after the first year I was here, "what about him?"

"Well I have been hiding that I secretly... well... that I _love_ him and it turns out that he has always felt that way about me." I must have look stunned because she starts to stare at me in a weird way.

"He's very old isn't he?" I said a little shocked. Of course Xavier wasn't that much older than Dian, _'possibly ten years at least_' I thought a little sceptically; but he was really a good man at heart. Still, that didn't stop me from looking at her with a very bewildered look on my face.

"I am sorry I should have never said it," and Dian started to cry.

"It's all right. I am very happy for you it was just... surprising, that's all." I say at last.

Regaining her confidence Dian started to tell me more.

"But what about Alexis? I cannot be unfaithful to him, I cannot betray him. I cannot." She sighs out in exasperation, "But I love him, Xavier."

Alexis was a prince, a prince that Dian had been betrothed to when she was very young, but we hadn't even talked or so much as thought of him in forever... at least I hadn't.

I stare guiltily at her, I don't have any previous experience in this area, even with my long history as the odd child, but even in the village a few suitors called on me and I flirt hopelessly but these were silly things and small crushes back when I was younger. But as for love... well any advice I had on love for Dian was completely useless.

"You know Dian…" I start to say but she puts up a hand, stopping me.

"I know what it is you will say, about love, but Ava... if you could just _feel_ it, if you could just know what it's like to have this feeling, it is so unique, there's nothing like it, it's like something that makes you want to throw up... in a good way."

"Sounds absolutely delightful." I try to mutter enthusiastically.

"Oh it is Avalon, it is and you have no idea what it is you miss." Dian sighs in absolute joy.

Under my breath I mutter to myself as she twirls and skips back to me, once again very happy.

"You are so pretty Ava, I never understood all this nonsense about you being strange," Dian stroked my hair kindly and smiled, I winced a little but I knew she was just trying to be nice, the way she always was. "You disserve only the best."

"Thank you Dian," I laugh and back up trying to avoid it or any talk of love, "anyway... I see no wrong by your loving Xavier."

She shakes her head as if happiness was a tangible thing and building up inside her, I suppose I was jealous, and I must have looked it too, because she frowned at me.

"Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

I try to shake it off my face; I was somewhat successful, only by reminding myself that I hadn't even so much as kissed anyone before and love didn't seem like such a big deal to me.

"Go on, Dian, you can talk to me, I want to know about what's bothering you."

She looked at me, unsure at first, "It's why I have been so absent minded today. I was wondering, do you think Father will let me marry him?"

"Of course," I utter at last and this time I smile "Papa never really did like Alexis that much, at least Xavier has individuality."

"You really think so." She began to smile happily as she grabbed my hand.

"Yes, I do; Father will be so delighted this will be just the thing to lift him from his sadness. Besides" I patted her hand and then letting go of it, "winter is the season for a royal marriage."

"That is a wonderful thought Ava," she smiles at me. Though I thought secretly to myself, _'I am happy for her, for having this one joy in a life that has not been quite fair to her.'_

A few days after we told Father the good news, he had the same expressions as I did when I first heard the information and soon after that, a month or two, they were wed at night on a cool October. Father had not smiled like this in such a long time; it was good to see him smile like that again.

As for me, unfortunately I was one of the bride's maids at my sister's request, which I could not refuse, and I was dressed up the entire day in a frilly mess of pink.

Two weeks later Dian was moving into a house with Xavier. My sister and I didn't have to clean up as much since Dian moved, not that she was messy, but there were a lot less books lying all over the place. Father helped around the house, though we thought it would have been exhausting doing that and managing a job in town.


	12. Journey

The day that the fantastic news came to our normal day lives, everyone was already in good spirits. It all happened when a rather regally dressed man asked our neighbours across the road where they could find us. They told him like all the other people, to go to the information box; it was safer for everyone to play along in case the visitors had wished anyone harm.

When we eventually heard about the mysterious foot man waiting at the booth, what we were told was that a man at the front of the city had asked everyone where Richard Mark was (we had changed our last names, since it would have seemed a little suspicious if we had the same names as royalty.) It was a servant of Owen's, Father's old friend who had already asked us to stay with him. We told him we much rather be out on ourselves instead of burdening him with our stay. In fact we were staying at a cottage that Owen had built secretly for the king back when he had still been the king. Longing to help us in any way he could, Owen invited our Father to stay with him for simply two weeks longer if our father want, he would have enough time to gather some things that he couldn't get in our small village.

Father was thankful for the offer and to be respectable and courteous he accepted it. He said he could bring us if we had wanted; but with Dian starting her own family and Leda and I having work to do around the house, we couldn't. Instead he asked us if we wanted anything that they did not sell here. My sisters don't ask; they didn't want to bother him.

But before he left I said that it would be lovely if he could bring back a rose.

It was a vain gift, and a rather vain flower but I remembered how my mother had often gotten me roses on my birthday. I felt rather silly asking him for something so extravagant, but I blushed deeply and asked anyway.

Papa had left the next day in early morning so he didn't bother us in our sleep.

I would have liked to wish him good luck and see him before leaving. I remembered the last time he had ever left the town and what had nearly happened. I quake with fear at the thought of them, men in dark clothes with large knives tucked into their waists, ready to slit a few throats to get what they wanted.

While Father was gone, we worked on the house and garden, as if everything was the same and he was still at home but it really didn't feel the same.


	13. Guardian Angel

As for my reoccurring dreams, the nightmares were more horrifying than normal and the fear of a wolf attacking me wasn't even the most unpleasant.

I manage to get less and less sleep each night until I was so exhausted that I began to stumble into random objects like polls, counter tops and finally a solid brick wall before I fell over.

I was so tired that my chores seemed much harder than they should have been. One day my sister Leda was in such a tizzy about me that she said I 'ought to wait in bed o she would strap me there.'

Because I was so worn from the lack of sleep I must have caught a little cold, but it was bad enough that I needed stay in bed for days.

I knew very well that Leda was worried sick about me; she was so worried that in the span of one day she had told the entire town of my sickness and it only took the rest of the night for all of them to visit me.

I was constantly explaining that it was just a bad cold, that I didn't need anything and that no matter what... the thousands of blankets people were giving me wouldn't help.

I had just experienced a really bad dream and was about ready to put myself out of my misery when I heard a small tapping at the door. It was so small that I almost thought I had just imagined it, but it came again a little heavier this time and then nothing.

I knew Leda was so tired from the extra chores that she had been doing around the house that she was just knocked out, so I picked myself up from the bed and threw myself down the stairs where I landed rather well and opened the door.

There was no one, as I suspected it had just been a prank, and I was about to curse whoever it had been when I had a chance to look down. There, at the base of the doorstep, was a pouch and a note of paper. With great pain for my head alone, I bent over, picked up the paper and read it aloud.

_This will help you sleep_

_Mix in hot water and let it steam_

_From a Friend_

Picking up the pouch and looking inside, I saw all sorts of crushed plants, herbs I thought, that left a thick smell wafting in the air.

At first I thought it had been Narina, or maybe Sara but I didn't think that any of them could mix herbs and hopefully they wouldn't ever try to.

Taking it back up I opened the bag slowly and took a warm kettle, filling it with water that Leda had collected from the well in town and letting it sit on the fire for a while.

I finally poured it into a cup and watched it.

I certainly hadn't been confident in people's ability to know which herbs were good for people; much less which plants could help with nightmares.

I looked at it for another hour, decided that I would soon die anyway of insanity from these nightmares, I drank the now ice-cold mixture and nearly coughed it right back up. Swallowing with all my force, I gulped down the unsavoury contents and shoved the cup as far away from me as possible.

If it didn't work I swore on my death bed, if I died because of the awful tea, that I would haunt whoever had given it to me until they died themselves.

Dragging myself one more, this time up the stairs which was much harder, I flipped onto my bed and immediately went to sleep.


	14. Mondue!

Luckily the _'magical'_ tea worked, and not only that but at the end of every week I found a new pouch all the same size as the last. By the first couple of days I was back up on my feet and helping Leda with the chores like normal and at the end of one week I was helping Xavier in town with the wood shop, I even gave Dian a hand when she needed to move heavy furniture into a new room that Xavier had built on their house.

By the end of all three weeks I was so refreshed that I ventured to even go socializing, Narina had made many visits to me since I was bed ridden, Joyce and Amber almost accompanied her every visit, and I saw Sara occasionally, but she worked in her grandmother's house for long hours I didn't wish to wear her out by asking her to visit me.

Since I didn't get to see Sara much I went to her first, at the town infirmary where she worked for her grandfather part-time, tending the sick or injured in the town. On other days she would work for her grandmother part-time by selling food.

I made my way there, luckily for me no one had been sick for a while, so there was hardly anyone staying there. It was a little building made for two to three people at the most. Knocking on the door quietly and then peeking through the door crack, I opened it slowly.

It was a well lit room with bandages and silk thread on every table. When I had been sick with cold a week ago I had not gone here because we could afford the extra space in our house, the infirmary was typically for families who didn't have the provisions to take care of their sick.

I looked around the small room and Sara waved to me from the other side as I spotted her. Moving around the beds carefully, when I reached her, Sara gave me a tight hug, as soon as she got her arms around me "I'm so glad that you're alright, we were so worried about you."

"I was worried about me too," I laugh lightly, holding her tighter.

"But how did you get better so quickly, I knew it was just a cold but you should have been in bed for at least a month." We let go of one another and smiled.

"I'll tell you later, it makes an interesting story."

"Oh, why can't you tell me now," she whined and tapped my shoulder, which to her, must have been some sort of punch.

"I'll tell you later; now you and I both have work to do."

"Hmmmnnn sounds interesting... as for the work I only have it until sundown, after that is when the real fun begins." She laughed and then went back to what she was doing before I came.

"What's going on after sundown?" I asked, somewhat interested.

"We're having a party, sort of, it's not really for people outside our family but..." she looked at me while she folded up some bandages that had come loose. "I'm sure my grandparents would love having you there, they always liked having you over before."

"Awe, that's very sweet," I smile at her and try to help as I pick up a different loose bandage and begin to slowly wrap it up.

"It's true" she smiled, "mostly because you help us clean up after," she laughed and pinned the bandage up.

"I had better get going, Leda might be gong insane from wondering where I am" I smiled back, "See you tonight then."

"Tonight" we parted with another short hug and I ran back home, trying not to think about what I would have to say to Leda to get her to let me go out for the night. I might have been out of bed for longer than two weeks but to her I was still just a sick child that needed to be cared for.

It had taken my entire being to convince Leda to let me go out on my own, which didn't make sense since she was only slightly older than me and _I _thought I was just as mature as her... if not more.

The moon was brilliant and full, shining light on everything; it was so bright I didn't trip once even though I ran all the way to Sara's house in the dark. It always confused me but I never understood why she lived with her grandparents and her parents were on the other side of the town.

She had once tried to explain it to me, but all I knew was that they got along with everyone in town and lived perfectly fine lives but they actually lived on the outside of town instead of on it. I always liked her parents so that's why I never quite understood but I didn't bother Sara with it since she never seemed to be able to quite understand it herself.

There was laughing coming from the house and the light coming from the house pierced the blackness. I ran to the door, opened it and went in, knowing that Sara would prefer if I came in instead of waiting outside.

I heard a burst of laughter coming from further inside the large house; it was large for the houses out here. Another fit of giggling and laughter erupted and I became curios with whatever it was and began to follow the laughing.

Sara came up beside me, "It was going to be a private party but unfortunately my brother's here and he just has to have all the attention, so he invited his fan club too."

I laugh at her revulsion, "what kind of man has a fan club?"

"I don't know... he also said he knew you."

"If he does know me" I laugh lightly "by the end of the night he'll wish he didn't."

Coming around the corner with Sara and seeing the large crowd of girls circled around what looked to be the one man we stopped and watched the hoard.

I stood there with Sara, "I never knew you had a brother," I whispered after a while of watching the group.

Sara looked at me then whispered back "He's not actually related to us, his father was killed and we found him and adopted him."

I grabbed a goblet of water off a round table that was crowded by them and sipped it awkwardly as I talked to Sara, "That's sad," I whispered back and at that moment I heard another burst of laughter come from the group, "But he seems to be enjoying himself now."

"What's that?" she asked not hearing me over the other party going on in the room but I just laughed and said it was nothing.

Then as soon as the laughing died away, I heard the voice "Why Miss Avalon," I stopped suddenly and noticed that her brother was the man that I had crashed into when I was picking up firewood.

The one I had tried to flirt with, _'Oh #$&!'_ I thought to myself.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight and to think you had just been a strange out cast when you first came here" he smiled gaily but by the way he said it I hardly believed that he meant it as a good thing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to glare at him, but I already knew why.

"Well I live here... what are you doing here?" I looked at Sara quickly, needing her to back me up so I didn't seem like a complete fool.

She just looked at him and smiled back, "This is Avalon Mark and she's a friend of mine." He smiled back at her. Unlike the rest of the girls in the room, she wasn't drooling over him, but I suppose that was because most of her life she knew him as a brother.

I hadn't seen him well the night that we had met, but even then I could tell he was hansom and as I had predicted he really was.

He had strong hands, muscular shoulders, perfect body in general... I guess; stunning blond hair, blue eyes, somewhat dark skin, perfect nose, square jaw.

"Ah... well then, any friend of my sister's is a friend of mine," he said bowing deeply and all the girls around him almost fainted.

Now that the girls of the fan group were turned to me instead of their backs, I recognized some of them, and as Sara's brother came up to me, slowly reached for my hand and kissed it, I saw each one of them glare at me a little stronger than they had ever glared at me before.

But I honestly wasn't paying attention to them; instead I was looking at the man, because even though I hated to say it, I was enchanted by him.

As he backed away, back to his group I stared at my hand and then shaking my head, I raised my eyes to look at the man, "I'm sorry, it seems that you know my name, but I have yet to know yours."

He nodded and smiled "My name is Noelle de Mondue, and these are some of _my_ friends." He gestured to the group around him.

"We have already been acquainted." I said sharply, but I smiled at them and sipped my water.

"Well that's nice," de Mondue smiled and looked around the room as it seemed that he didn't really care anyway, "but I'm glad we had a chance to meet again, I was just telling them about the night I met you."

"Oh so that was what all that laughing was about." I say a little coldly,

"Yes, you were very funny" laughed Olivia, but I just turned all my attention on her.

"So funny" I laughed darkly and she shut her mouth quickly.

"I'm sure it was, please, tell it again," I say, challenging him.

"I don't think so, everyone's already heard it" I looked at Sara and she nodded her head smiling slightly. 'Even Sara' I thought 'this couldn't be any more embarrassing.'

"Too bad, I was looking forward to it." I sigh and look away,

"I thought you were sick," a girl named Rayne pointed out to me and I smiled back.

"I was, but I'm feeling much better now."

"Such a quick recovery" said an unimpressed de Mondue, "how on earth did you manage to survive it."

"I was given some herbal tea, it helped the nightmares I have been having, and once those were gone the cold was easy to get rid of." I said as if it was no small thing but in truth it had been a very tough cold to get rid of.

"I don't know anyone who uses herbal medicines well... not in this town at least" he said quizzically, obviously enjoying interrogating me "who'd you manage to get it from?"

"Er- a _friend,_" I said at last after a long silence. The group looked at me curiously, including Sara, "I don't actually know who it was" I admit after a while.

"You didn't know who it was from and you drank it anyway... what if it had been poison." De Mondue looked at me with a very superior look, as if I had done wrong and he had caught me.

"I honestly didn't think anyone in town hated me _enough_ to do that. And it clearly wasn't poisoned seeing as I'm still here."

Then I heard a whisper that came from somewhere in the room. "Maybe you shouldn't be." I stopped a second and backed up from the crowd.

"Well I would hate to intrude" I look at Sara, sorry that I couldn't stay, "and you people are busy so I think I'll leave."

Before I was about to leave de Mondue stepped in front of the group, "Wait" he said gently, "I would appreciate it if you stayed," he smiled and offered me his hand. I looked at him, confused, and as he smiled standing there, hand out to me, I blinked.

"I'll stay," I say softly, still watching him, but not taking his hand. He then looks at his open hand still extended to me, takes it back and shakes his head as if to clear it.

"I'm glad, now let's go to the living room, there's more space there." de Mondue leads the group to a different, much larger room of the cottage.

I look to my right then to my left seeing that they all glare at me, except Sara and de Mondue who were talking to one another, and I shrink a little.

'_I don't even want to be here,' _I thought angrily, '_why are you glaring at me, glare at him'_ but then I contradicted myself. '_But you're the one who said you'd stay, you could have easily left when you had a chance but no you had to stay.'_

As we entered the room we sat on the floor in a wide oval and began to talk.

I hated to admit it but I enjoyed the attention when de Mondue talked to me alone. It was the first time that I had ever made these girls jealous of me and that was a little sweeter than revenge.

Unfortunately for the next hour or so we sat around and talked, most of the conversation that came from the girls who were here for de Mondue were thinly veiled insults directed at yours truly and then I had to throw something back at them which didn't seem half as clever.

Luckily for me de Mondue began to tell stories of his life before he came here and many of them were very interesting, I had my suspicions that not all of them were true, especially the one with the swamp thing... whatever it had been, but I never said anything about it.

He never said how he came to the city, I assumed everyone knew anyway, but I didn't think that he would just explain it because of the trauma it would have caused him.

De Mondue happened to be a fantastic story teller, I even found myself being drawn into the imagery, as the rest of the girls and Sara were, all paying close attention to every detail.

By the time he was done we were all up on our knees, readying for the climax, "and just as I thought I could grab the knife, I felt the hot breath of the bull on my neck." A gasp went out around the audience. He smiled deviously at us and lay back against the wall, "But I'll have to tell the rest of that story some other night."

A whining moan went up from the group and de Mondue laughed as we all got to our feet. Smiling I shook my head at him; "You might not be helpful when it comes to picking up fire wood but you are a marvellous story teller." He bows to me and smiles at the rest of the group

"You were brilliant" Casey exclaimed, but I hadn't really seen or heard her up until now, "If you weren't the town doctor you could easily do this for money."

"Thank you very much Cassandra." He smiled, kissed her hand and she blushed wildly and curtsied.

I turned to Sara, "I had no idea Noelle was a doctor," I smiled "but I suppose I should have seen it coming."

"Yes" she laughed in her angelic-like way, "he has a natural gift for it... but because there are other towns near here without doctors, Noelle travels from city to city, sometimes he's gone for months without end."

"It must be hard, to travel around that much," I think allowed to myself but Sara also heard and replied.

"Yah, he hardly has any time to visit but ever since we found him here, he's always gone out of his way to help other people."

I smile slightly, as she goes off to lead the rest of the girls out as they say goodbye to de Mondue. "She's too nice to me." He said loudly, so that it made me jump.

I turn around on him "You do like sneaking up on people don't you." Bothersome man that he was, he smiled at me.

"Sorry I thought you knew I was there."

"Right," I say, but I knew better "Well you're right, she is too good to be your sister... or my friend for that matter." I thought laughing to myself and we both start to slowly walk to the door. But suddenly de Mondue put a hand on my shoulder and turned me so that I faced him.

"You know you're quite beautiful" he said while putting my hand down and looking at me, "You have a sort of charm, even when you insult me." He laughed.

"Yes," I think guiltily on it, backing away from him, "I shouldn't have been so impolite; you really are much nicer than I thought you were." He stared at me with a surprised look on his face for a second and then shaking it off he smiled charmingly.

"You as well" he paused and then took a step nearer, with little to no space between us now, "Avalon... I've never met anyone like you..." he went on and I just looked at him, stunned, and then he leaned into me slowly, closing his eyes and his lips slowly moving to mine.

I just watched him in transfixed horror, but as he got within two inches, in my last second... I moved out of the way as he tripped forward with his eyes closed and landed hard on the floor. But before he looked up I was already at my feet and nearly running at full tilt.

"Well it was a great night." I told Sara as I bolted for the door, giving her a small hug as I ran "next time you come to my house."

"Wait Avalon, what's going on?" she called out but de Mondue was already there and I wouldn't dare turn around and risk having to talk to him.

"It was nice meeting you" he chuckled as I left through the door.

I could see over my shoulder Sara turn to him, "What did you say to her?"

He then looked at her a little uncomfortable "It was nothing I didn't say-"

"It's fine," I laugh loudly at him as I walk away quickly, "but try and kiss me again and I'll slap you so hard your ears will bleed."

What a pompous, egotistic, mess of a man, I thought to myself, but I touched my lips gently thinking that I had been just that close to kissing the most worshipped man in town. But as soon as I was out of view I softly slapped myself across the face for thinking it.

'_He just tried to kiss you_' I said to myself '_and without your permission, just because he thought he could,_' the voice went on.

"Well I showed _him_," the snarky sound of my voice echoed in my head as I thought to myself. I think I was starting to understand, he's probably kissed all the girls in town, at least I hadn't lost my cool, but I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to kiss him.

Still I had never been kissed by anyone and it seemed that if I kept my quick reflexes I never would be.

The house slowly appeared over the hill as I ran to it.

I slipped in through the door, a match was lit and a candle flickered on, "Avalon, how come you were out so late," Leda begins to inspect me shining the bright flame in my eye.

"I was at Sara's house, she invited me, remember" I say in a raspy voice.

"It's nearly two in the morning," Leda pouted, "You had me worrying about you the whole time, just to have fun" Leda then began to get angry and I recognised the signs based on watching her over the my ears and quickly ran to my room, slamming the door tightly behind me.

"_You are grounded Avalon."_ She raged from down stairs "_As far as I'm concerned you aren't leaving this cottage for the next TWENTY YEARS!"_

**Well I guess all of you know who my 'Gaston' is, his last name is Mondue and if you say it like it looks it means 'my God' in french,**** I thought it was kind of funny :)**

**I got the inspiration for Noelle From Gaston in Walt Disney's Beauty and the Beast, but he is going to sort of be a contender, Gaston wasn't really a contender for Belle because Belle really had no interest in him to begin with.**

**Noelle isn't as destructive or idiotic as Gaston and keep in mind he might not end exactly the way Gaston did**


	15. Invitetation

I didn't go outside of the cottage grounds for the next four weeks, afraid I would run into that dreadful Noelle de Mondue. It didn't really matter whether or not I wanted to leave anyway because Leda had practically grounded me for the next two months anyway. I was only allowed to leave as long as I was accompanied by someone.

I honestly didn't have to listen and I could have easily left without supervision but since Xavier was the one who supervised me in town and he really didn't pay attention anyway I didn't see the point of getting Leda flustered.

During the day, I had been so busy at the house, I hadn't gotten a chance to go to the town in sunlight hours and I wouldn't after dusk.

One morning Leda asked if I wanted to go to town to run a few errands, supervised of course. But I absolutely refused, just on the chance that de Mondue would still be there.

But on the first morning of the third week I volunteered eagerly to help Xavier at the thought of seeing my friends, Narina must be hysterical.

Since he married Dian and before that had happened, Xavier had been one of Father's best men in the wood shop that he ran with a few of the men in the town. Some of them knew what it was they were doing, but I could work with the lumber better than most and that was not a positive thing. Besides it was mostly farm equipment and shovels that needed refining, luckily I didn't have to carve faces into anything or else I would be useless.

When Joyce came into the shop, I smiled and thought she had wanted to see me, but she just smiled at me in a strange way and went past me, whispering into Xavier's ear and left in a fit of giggles. Then Xavier asked me to 'please fetch the eggs,' for the breakfast tomorrow, while he would work the counter.

That's strange... he must have sent at least five other men in my place for the last few times he needed such minor tasks done, we both knew I was more of a help at the shop than anywhere else.

But I left all the same, giving him a weird look and then shrugging his weird attitude off and went into the streets by myself.

I was walking down one street when I overheard Cassandra talking with bated breath, when she seethed I would've like to hurl something like a rock at her but I knew that's just how she was and how she acted.

"You should have seen how he held out his hand to me, just like a prince." She fans herself and looked up as I was walking past. We stare at each other for a moment as she grins at me. I smirk and we both wave courteously to the other as she goes back to conversing and I keep walking, she was talking about Noelle, her 'Prince.'

"You are so lucky" I hear Jane, Cassandra's closest follower and rounding the corner that's when I come face to face with a medium sized piece of woven fabric fixed to the slab, having the following inscription printed trimly in handwriting.

'_To Avalon Mark, no one would tell me where I could find you so if you wish; I would like to meet you at the pub this coming weekend and buy you dinner_

_Noelle de Mondue_

So that's what Joyce was giggling about, _'oh hah-ha'_ I think to myself, _'you got me_.' When I find that girl I'll... unless the note _was_ real... in that case I would be acting very rude for not even responding to it.

I had not, for a second, thought of actually going, but at the same time I wondered if not going was the right thing to do. When I get back with eggs in one arm, cradled loosely in the basket and the other holding the slip, Xavier nods to my hands and speaks up for the first time that day.

"What's that for?" But I don't really know myself.

"An invite to dinner... from a man I don't even like."

"Who is it?" he asked, and I curtseyed deeply

"Why none other than the respectable and handsome Noelle de Mondue," I laugh as if I laugh in his face.

"You don't say... Are you going?" he smiles cleverly, thinking of the only reason he believed a young man would want a girl for company. Thank god he was more gentlemanly with Dian or I would have to hurt him.

"Well I wouldn't want to be rude, so I suppose so," unravelling the fabric delicately in my hand, I think better of it than when I had first seen it.

"That's good, why if you refused Noelle... more than half the female population in this town would be burning you at the stake for witch craft. People might also think you're strange_._"

"They already do" I laugh softly to myself.

"Yes but they don't know _how_ strange you really are." I glanced at the rag in my hand and ferociously threw it in his face.


	16. Dinner and Dates

Leda heard all about the dinner invitation from Dian who had been told by Xavier; that I was going out to dinner with Noelle de Mondue. Despite what I thought her original reaction would be, Leda was taking it rather well, telling me that I would always regret it if I didn't go out tonight and have some fun.

Of course Leda then helped me get ready, we reddened my lips and found a dress, lavender like the flower it mimicked and fixed my hair into a bun.

"Oh you look absolutely stunning," Leda gushed and I smiled at her in the mirror.

"I couldn't have done it without you," I laughed as she pushed me out the door with a small hand full of money in case I wished to use it.

"Have a wonderful time," she shouted as I headed over the hill and she shut the door.

Since there was only one place to eat in this town, typically used for those who were only passing through, I had an easy enough time finding it, but I tried not to arrive too early.

I was actually excited, I had never, ever been out like this, I'm sure that this wasn't anything special but I still enjoyed the thought that it was.

And then I stopped, remembering who it was with, he was probably trying to apologize for the night before. I don't see why I should forgive him, and what's worse I couldn't make up my mind whether I hated him or not.

Last night for instance, he had embarrassed me on purpose trying to get me anxious and then when I was going to leave he asked me to stay like a gentleman. Of course when he had tried to kiss me it didn't make anything clearer but I rationalized that he had done it because he wanted to see if he could get away with it.

He probably thought he could too.

I walked into the pub not entirely sure that this wasn't some sort of practical joke, I looked around, seeing some familiar faces and then I spotted him.

I waved smiling, and he got up pulling the chair out for me. As I crossed over the pub looking at a few surprised faces as they stared at me and then they saw I was heading toward Noelle and they looked away. I sat down as he pushed the chair in for me, perfectly gentleman-like but we would see how long that lasted.

"I'm glad you decided to come." He said as he sat himself down, "I was worried I had frightened you off the first time." He smiled and looked past me, as I turned to glance the same way he was looking I saw the waitress approaching.

Two plates of lamb and potatoes were set in front of us, I looked at the waitress, very surprised and saw that it was Rayne, who smiled at me but I saw her twitch and I knew this wasn't an easy smile for her to make.

But I was really surprised because this was my favourite meal.

I looked at him and smiled, and he just nodded back to me, a clever smile playing on his lips.

"No one told me where you were so I asked them what kind of food you like," he smiled and poured a small bit of wine into my cup.

"Thank you very much." I laughed as he spilt it slightly when pouring his own drink, he laughed at it himself, standing the bottle back up on its bottom again.

"I'm afraid I haven't really gotten use to-" he stopped in the middle of what he was saying, looked at me and shrugged slightly, "anyway, I thought I should just start off by saying that I was sorry for trying to kiss you the other night."

"Well I'm glad you did-" I started but he put up a finger to cut me off.

"But that's not why I wanted to see you," he said taking the wine goblet and sipping carefully, "I had planned on getting to know you better."

"That's very kind of you" I said softly, "Most people don't give me that opportunity." I smirk awkwardly, just playing with the food on my plate. I wasn't entirely sure if it was safe or sanitary to eat since it had been Rayne (one of de Mondue's avid followers) that had served it to me.

"I'm sure they would if you let them," he said, again taking a sip and then cut a small bit of the lamb off as I shook my head.

"Well whatever the case may be, this is the finest dinner I have seen in a while." He smiled at me, and we took our goblets, clinking them together.

"To the start of a new friendship," he grinned and sipped as I did.

I spent a decent hour or two talking, despite the small moments where we would eat and for the most part it was delightful, he was witty, charming and an overall pleasant person. Of course there were moments in the night when I wanted to say something that would disagree with him but I didn't.

From what he had told me, though I had not asked deliberately was that he had lived a charming life before the murder of his father and in fact the rest of his family too, which I had not been aware of. Because he was the only living heir, de Mondue inherited all the money from his father's estate.

He actually lived on a very large mansion just on the inside of town. As he described it I remembered when we had first arrived and I went travelling around the village and thinking that our cottage could have fit in the kitchen.

I told him a little about my life, all except the royalty part... that I had come from wealth too, but instead we had fallen into ruin and we moved here for a fresh start. I tried to stay away from the drama of me being a child from hell but somehow it was also mixed up into the conversation.

De Mondue looked at me, still puzzling and I felt odd so I pushed my empty plate to the side and looked at him "What is it?" I ask but he just examines me.

"I don't quite see... what you're talking about." He sighed and also pushed his plate out of the way, dropping the fork gently onto the plate so it didn't so much as make a clink.

"About what?" I ask, almost laughing from the face he was making.

"Well, I don't see why anyone here would ostracize you just because of something 'strange' you say you must have been born with." He raised an eye brow "I mean, even I heard talk of the _'Evil Avalon'_ when you and your family first came," he grinned to himself, "mostly from Cassandra or Jane, but it was just little girls having a bit of fun." I looked at him and sighed deeply, knowing I couldn't explain.

"I suppose you would have had to been there to understand" I smile politely.

"I suppose" he echoed, obviously not fully satisfied by the explanation, looking instead at his wine as I cradle my goblet in my hand, still very full with the sweet smelling red liquid.

"So why did you become a doctor," I said as he looked up to stare at me and I felt comfortable enough to take a sip from the wine.

"I never really had much choice," he said indifferently, "it's what the town needed and I could do it easily."

I looked at him as if I were frozen, "you really care that much about people that you would devote your entire life to helping them, it's very noble de Mondue." I smiled at him but he just smirked softly. "Do you really think that being a doctor and helping people all over the place is easy? Don't you miss home or the company of other people?" He had been in the middle of drinking, but stopped to stare past me for a second, as if he were caught in mid thought and then came back to the moment and turned to me.

"It's precious that you think it's noble." I was just sipping some of the wine in my glass myself, but when I heard this I flinched and choked on the wine, "But the pay is good and it doesn't matter because I can afford the finer things. Besides when you're a physician like me... the company you get is very good," and to put it frankly he smiles in such a way that it made me want to slap him, "I suppose you saw my devotee's" he sighed and I felt like gagging but I chose not to.

"Oh yes" I think of Cassandra and Jane especially, "They are all very colourful." Or clueless as I would put it. De Mondue then turned to me and sort of smiled but it almost looked like a sneer.

"I don't suppose you like them much," I looked at him confusedly and then looked at the wine, doing my best to act as if I hadn't heard him, but de Mondue just smiled "perhaps you don't know them as well as you think you do." He said but I heard a hint of defensiveness in his voice

"I think I know them well enough" I say back, taking a strong position but he just shook his head.

"Well I can't imagine that they did anything-"

"Can't you?" I laughed a little, "I don't suppose you would know what it is to be taunted as a child,"

"Have they ever bothered you like that," he said as if he knew for a fact that they hadn't, and it was my turn to shake my head.

"Not exactly, but you don't know Cassandra or the rest of them exactly the way that I do."

"Oh so it's just Cassandra that bothers you, except... you say she doesn't _'exactly'_ bother you" he said, "Are you sure it's _her_ who bother's _you"_ and I suppose what de Mondue said plucked one of my nerves because my hand twitched slightly and I got very angry, very quickly.

"You seem to reading into this very carefully," I say flexing my fingers "But you-"

"I know, _'I would have to be there'_" He muttered and I laughed, but not in a light hearted way.

"I'm sorry if I'm boring you," I say harshly, "but I guess your perception is so good you must not need to hear my side."

He looked at me and I put my glass on the table, not smiling anymore "you have a rather silly life don't you, I mean, you're petty to people you don't even know, because you _'know'_ they think you're evil."

"So you know me better than I know myself," I ask jadedly glancing over the table at him. "forgive me, but I don't believe I asked to be judged by you."

"I'm sorry if I offended your precious majesty, but you are thoughtless and rather a pain to deal with" He looked down at his hand, probably examining the dirt under his nails. "If you weren't this pretty I wouldn't see the point in any man even talking to you."

He just waited there still examining his hand and not looking at me but I could only think of one thing.

"You absolute _twit_" I strike "What kind of pompous ass are you?" he looked at me, eyes agape, "_You invited me here!_" I say angrily and getting up from my seat, now the few eyes in the bar this night turned to the spat that had begun between us. "Why would you bring me here, unless you wished to say something polite or at least decent to me?" He looked at me shocked, as if I had been the one who had said something improper.

"Well it was obviously a mistake, Miss Avalon, I can't possibly say anything nice to you because as far as I can see; you are a strange, unreasonable girl, who lives a _silly life_" I close my eyes and wince; "where she hates everyone because she thinks that the world is trying to get her, but really you're not even worth the effort to insult." I blink, my hands balled into fists and I breathe in shakily.

"And you are a selfish, spoilt brat Noelle de Mondue" I hissed, resisting the urge to slap him in the face, and keeping my hand steady I glare down at him. Instead I drop the money I had brought onto the table, much more than the dinner had cost and leave, turning around angrily and racing toward the door. I look back at him with his jaw open and gawking at me, "If I ever see you again, I will end _your_ silly little life myself," I shout out, leaving him and the rest of the bar in a stupor.

I wake the next morning terribly and disinterested, after the meal last night I wouldn't need to go out with anyone for the next hundred years. Working on the left over bits of work my sister had not done the other day I pulled myself from one thing to the next.

I cannot think what it was, but something significant is nagging at the back of my mind. Not much came to care for in the area of work that has to be done, I feed Hercules and the weeds do not need pulling seeing as how the last of them had all died out in the late December frost two weeks ago.

The harvest has been over so there was nothing to do for the crops and it's nearly the middle of winter. So what was it that was important about today? It must have been the fact that I did not have any sleep that night since I was twisting and turning.

Finishing what little I had to do outside, I went inside to behold an outstanding blanket on the sidewall, held up by silver pins. As soon as I came inside the kitchen, Leda and Dian jump out from the side and shouted,

"_Happy birthday!_"

When they do, I have to grab a chair right beside me to stop from falling down to the wooden floor. My mind was so distracted by... things, I completely forgot my own birthday. This is what must have been at the back of my mind this whole afternoon.

"We made the entire blanket for you out of the sheep's wool." coming out of my bewilderment, I grab them both.

"You really shouldn't have, but I do love it." Dian goes home after some tea and we went outside and do the rest of the work, Leda suggested she do it herself, but I assisted... a little.


	17. Unfortunate Encounter

For most of that month, I hadn't really had anything eventful happen to me, at least not until one day when I was leaving the market. I suppose after the fight I had with de Mondue I should have expected that he would send his followers out to get me but it had never actually occurred to me.

I was in town, showing that I wouldn't let his crude insults spurn me, but... they did and I realized unfortunately, _after_ de Mondue had said what he had, I may have been too quick to say what I had about Cassandra.

I didn't have long to feel guilty before I was paying for it.

I was in the market place, about two weeks after I had that dinner with Noelle, but I really should have seen it all coming. I had just picked up mushrooms and began to head home when I was stopped by shouting.

"Avalon, wait right there" Rayne said loudly as she approached me.

"Oh..." I look around a little surprised because she had never talked to me in the market before, "Hello Rayne"

"I know you think that just because Noelle de Mondue invited you out with him that you can just say whatever you want to him, but you can't and we're all tired of your superior attitude." She shoves my shoulder, and I look at the smirk on her face, clearly not amused.

"And goodbye Rayne," I begin to walk away and murmur under my breath, "I can see you're a little confused right now so I'm going to leave."

"She's not confused Avalon," Jane came out of nowhere and stood in front of me with hands on hips. And then a voice came from directly behind me.

"We have all come to intervene Avalon before you do something to hurt Noelle de Mondue." Cassandra said rather defensively as she stood behind me.

"What? Are you going to _beat_ me?" I asked as they were all positioned rather well to do it.

"No," said Jane from my side "We just want to talk some sense into you."

"I appreciate the thought, but I don't think that is a good idea." I laughed and backed away.

"Wake up from your dreams Avalon... you are obsessed with him and he hates you so you yell at him and shout horrible things." Hissed Jane.

"Look your being ridiculous." I say tersely, beginning to back away from them all. "Whatever you think I said to de Mondue I can assure you that I received the brunt of the insults from him." And before they can counter I speak again, "and whether or not he hates me is his issue, I don't care either way" but that was a small lie. "I also think it very _strange_ that you would be so involved in his life, because whatever part you all play in it, the conversation you all somehow heard about was between no one but him and me."

"You're the strange one" Rayne blurted, frightened at first and then proud of her _'brave'_ statement she continued, "Can't you see that no one wants you here, you just cause trouble."

"And you better watch yourself Rayne or I might just curse you" I laugh coldly as she backs away from me holding her hands up.

"Stay away from me," she glares as I begin to walk away.

"_It will be my pleasure._" I sneer over my shoulder.

But before I could walk away I heard Cassandra, "Poor Avalon" she whispered softly, but I could hear it still. I moved to cover my ears because I knew what was coming. "You don't belong here, you never will, you might be able to hide who you are from everyone but we both know don't we," I stopped in my tracks, frozen in the snow. "Your evil, just plain nasty. I -I... wouldn't be surprised if you killed your own mother." Cassandra said at last.

I choke a little, feeling my body lurch and I just stand their staring wide eyed into the snow. I turned around leaving my face cool and indifferent to her words and smiled, "It's always such a pleasure Casey, but I'm leaving."

Rayne cooed out to me "Bye bye Avalon, see you later," and before I knew it I was walking past them, the confident smile still plastered over my face and I turned down into an alley, taking a few quick steps before my legs felt like slush and I stopped.

"That girl doesn't care about anyone but herself. At least she won't be bothering Noelle anytime soon." I heard them keep talking as I stood in the shadows of the building, my fists shaking my, squeezing my eyes tightly together.

"I think that I may have been a little too hard on Avalon."

"Come on, did you see that? She didn't even care!"

Feeling myself falling forwards I take a step backwards and hit the wall, slowly sliding down into a crouch. I covered my eyes and shove my face into my arms as they held my knees to my chest.

After I had cried all that I could, I got up from the stone and started back home, the way I had been going before I was stopped by the hoard.

Wiping my eyes one more time, I grabbed some snow from a bank that I happened to be near and threw into my face. I didn't know why but I just felt better doing that, and I suppose it also washed away the tears.


	18. The Rose, the King and the Sorcerer

**In third person omniscient **

It had all began in the market at Port Board-Haven… there wasn't much for Richard to do. He felt too strange to go out with his old friend for dinner in the city; it was too odd, being the man who didn't belong there, eating with them.

He had been away from his daughter's for a long time and he began to feel restless.

What if something had happened and they needed him? It was easy for him to need them; after all, it had been his daughters that looked after him after they had left the castle and all that they had known. Without them he would be heartbroken and all alone. With those last thoughts in his head, the king decided that his trip had taken long enough and he was ready to return.

He had found many goods, spices and salts for food, leathers and fabric that they could use for clothing, but the thing that he had thought would be easy to find, the thing he had wanted to find, he hadn't.

There were all sorts of flowers in the market, both rare and beautiful, but there had been no roses, it simply wasn't the time of year for them. They hadn't had seeds either, since the early frost had caused the flowers to become dormant before the people of the town could collect them.

Owen had him stay at his mansion where the king slept very comfortably. Owen had been harassed by Ramen's men before, he hadn't ever exposed Richard, but while Richard was there it had been very risky for the merchant. Richard knew it wouldn't be good for his friend to be caught with him hiding in his house so he left as soon as he said he would, a little over a month after he had arrived.

Even though Owen had originally invited him for two weeks he had gotten Richard to stay longer, since they had not seen each other in such a long time but the former king said that he couldn't risk it any longer.

Not knowing that a passing storm was on its way, Richard just kept going towards the village, but he had been right in front of the blizzard.

Richard and his horse were overtaken by a bone chilling wind that _would_ have killed them both, if the unbelievable had not happened.

At the heel of the storm, he spent a month just keeping in front of the storm but at last his time had run out, three weeks ago he could have turned around but by now he had gone too far and he had no choice but to out run the storm or be taken in by it.

He had been a little too proud to stop; little did he know was that the blizzard of all blizzards was pursuing him. When it finally hit he tried to set up camp underneath an evergreen in the worst of snowstorms that anyone in the area had ever experienced.

As he was about to give up hope, he spotted a small path leading into the thicker part of the wood.

He had followed it on the promise of better shelter or thought that it would guide him to a small town or village. For whatever reason, he couldn't have told you at the time, but he knew for a fact that it was either the path or face the wind out in the open with only small trees for shelter.

At first he had been unsure of it, when a lively breeze, passed by him without him noticing. When the strong breeze blew past, the tall, neatly trimmed bushes in the middle of the forest, parted to expose a large opening that his horse and he could both fit through easily.

Without putting much more thought into it, he rushed to the opening, knowing that as soon as the wind stopped the opening would close up again. As soon as he went through the opening did close and he thought of how close he had been to missing his chance.

Surrounded by trees, Richard realized it was perfectly calm and began to travel down the well-kept path.

It seemed as though these trees were so rooted into the ground that it would take forever to make a path through them, so the only logical conclusion about the path that the king could make was that is was manmade. He smiled to himself, '_then,_' he thought thankfully, '_this would have to lead to something after all.'_

It did.

He looked forward and saw an enormous golden gate appear out of the snow, looming over both him and his horse.

The gate was so wide he could have fit a carriage on either side of him and still gone through. He sighed to think he would have to pull the enormous, golden giants open to get through, however, the moment he went to open it, the gates swung out.

He had to back up quickly shielding his horse as the gates continued to open up in a wide arch.

It was impossible to see through the opening, as if the sun itself was resting just on the other side and anything past the gates shimmered.

Richard, being an extremely patient man, waited for a moment or so and then walked through the opening and a burst of light showered him in a warm presence.

He hadn't realized that out of reflex he had shut his eyes, but sensing nothing, he opened them and gazed around in amazement and surprise.

Even though a furious storm was brewing outside it was like a tropical paradise on the inside of the gates. Looking around, he could see there were many types of flowers inside, even though the garden was magnanimous, he looked around for anyone, yet he could see no trace of animals or people for that matter. Looking through the garden, he saw that lamps hung from large trees and small polls with lit candles guided his way along a stone path.

As he was walking his horse, he turned a corner in the massive garden and behind a large bush of lilac a magnificent stable appeared right behind the bush. He could have fit fifty horses in there and even then there might have been some room left over. So he put his horse in the first stall closest to where they were standing. While hitching up Hercules, he looked over the cherry painted finish and polished stalls and admired the work that must have gone into building it.

Leaving the horse comfortably next to a large hay pile, Richard made his way out of the stalls and continued on the path.

While walking through the garden, he smelled the faint aroma of roasted potatoes and ham, realizing how long ago it was that he had eaten.

A door swung open ten feet away from where Richard stood at the time.

He reasoned that there was no point in staying outside and that if he went inside he might meet the owner of the castle and could ask permission to stay for the night. As he came in through the door the candles hanging on either side of the hallway lit up.

He made his path through the hallway easily, smelling the scent of food. As Richard entered the room, he saw a wide and long table, filled with food, covering every inch of space.

Thinking that it wouldn't hurt anyone, he sat down at one end of the table; the other end was empty, and looked around at the food.

It was when he heard a liquid being poured that he looked up.

Getting up quickly, he saw there was a pitcher of hot water being poured in a cup with no one holding it.

This had struck him as the strangest thing of all. He could create reasons for why the gate and the door would suddenly open and why the candles could light themselves, they might not make sense, but he could at least reason it.

But with these floating objects, he was entirely sure he couldn't make up any reasons for that. It was likely that the owner was a magician and didn't want to be bothered, so he didn't socialize with the people. Maybe he resided in this castle, so as not to be troubled.

Or maybe the invisible servants mistook him for their master while their real master was out. Or maybe the food had been poisoned by snake's venom; maybe poison was in the wine.

The wind tugged at his coat for him to sit down. The most peculiar thing to him was that even though this food had been laid out and the places set up, he had seen no sign of people anywhere, the same as the garden, but even magicians had human servants, (though any knowledge he had on magical beings came from children's books that he had often read to his three girls when they were little).

The food looked very fine and he had been very hungry for so long; he decided that since not even a mosquito had harmed him so far he was going to stay until early morning.

While he started to eat, the invisible servants play the violin and bass and he began to think about what this paradise was. It was a fine tended garden and the grounds looked virtually like paradise.

Yet he had seen no human thing that walked on two legs or animals of the walking kind, there were birds but besides that there was nothing. Richard was very tired from the long journey and needed rest before he set out again the next day.

There was a breeze that blew all around him as if it were investigating him and he suspected that it too was one of the spells that the Sorcerer used. Finished eating, Richard stood up and pushed the chair that he sat on out from under him, and soon as he was out, an invisible force tugged and pulled at the ends of the jacket, guiding him to a room at the end of the very long and narrow corridor. Soon after looking around he found that a bed awaited him there and was too exhausted to deny it.

He awoke to find a delightful aroma wafting through the door; the force that had pulled him guided the sleeves of his jacket to the place where he had the dinner the previous night. He had been asleep for nearly ten hours and it seemed that alone was long enough for him to get a good night's rest. On the table was another fine meal of poached eggs, tea, toast and an assortment of different kinds of jellies.

He gazed around the room at the very colourful paintings of the forest and castles. He hadn't taken time to look around when he first arrived at the castle, now that he was sure nothing was wrong, everything felt at ease and he took a few moments to admire his surroundings.

There was one particular painting of a large garden party with a sword stuck in a rock, none of the people in the painting seem to notice it though they all surround it in a circle while talking and laughing and drinking. All alone, a glorious sword sticks out jaggedly from the ground; it seemed to be a sad picture to Richard. It had fine detail and he could tell by the strokes of the brush that whoever had painted the image made it this way to serve a purpose.

The table was close to the fire pit to stay warm and as he sat down, he remembered his horse tied up in the stables and got up with alarming speed to see if he had been all right through the night.

He was just looking around at the vast garden before him; which was just as nice as it had been the night before, when the magnificent stables appeared, instead of seeing them as he had the night before, they just appeared as if out of thin air. His horse, to his great happiness, looked the same as well, as he stood there chewing on his hay, which had been carefully laid out on the floor.

Richard noticed that the bit and saddle had been shined to a glow, while his boots seemed to have been polished and stitched back up, looking as good as new. His cloak had been rested on a mantle and all the scratches that had been made on the journey, seemed to have disappeared right off the fabric.

Anxious to be on his way, he saddled up his horse and started slowly to the gate they entered through the night before. He didn't want to seem ungrateful, but he did not know how to thank whoever owned the castle.

Not wishing to leave without giving some kind of gratitude to someone, he looked around and spoke.

"Very well then," his words came out loudly in the soundless paradise. "I thank you, whoever you are, for a well nights rest and a good breakfast. I feel better than I have in a while." Dismounting for the time being and holding the reins firmly in hand, he walked down the pathway and stopped to gaze at the fine tended roses that caressed the side of the path.

He remembered his promise to Avalon before he had left. He hadn't imagined that it would it had been a large request at the time but now that he thought of it he remembered how his last wife, Avalon the first, had always taken their daughter out to the city where they would pick up a rose for her birthday.

He also recalled that while he was gone, her birthday had passed, and a pang of regret and guilt passed over him as he remembered he had not said goodbye to her.

Then he debated that it was a very large garden, if he should pick one rose maybe it could last in the freezing cold for the trip back if he carefully sheltered it from the chaotic winds.

So with a good heart and only noble intentions in mind, Richard unwisely stepped off the path, knelt down, grabbed the stem of one particularly vibrant, fresh, crimson coloured rose and snapped it off.

Not a moment later there was a thunderous quake.

He thought at first that it had been an earthquake, but soon realized that the rumble had been caused by a sound.

A noise he had never heard before, something insanely loud and deep that he thought no human could have possibly made it.

"What in God's name?" he exclaimed but too frightened to glance around.

His horse was so frightened that it reared up on two hooves and kicked about wildly.

"_Ha_!" bellowed a dark voice that angrily sounded above all sounds, "_your God can't save you from my hell!_" it roared and Richard covered his ears from the deafening sound.

"_You have made a grave mistake! TAKING WHAT IS MINE!_" bellowing once again, he could tell the voice was very close but the unseen being resided in the shadows.

"_It's not that in the cold of the night you enter my sacred grounds and I welcomed you courteously, but you dare to disregard my mercy with theft! __These sorts of crimes will lead you to an early grave._" His horse blindly looked around; it was like a nightmare that had been turned into a reality.

Looking around, he spotted a figure deep in the shadows, Richard knew it had to be the speaker. He had doubts that pleading would help, but he was even more frightened of what would happen if he didn't try.

His words barely came out in short panicky sentences.

"I respectfully beg your pardon, I wished no offence. I didn't think that such a small memento would be a terrible crime, for your garden is so magnificent that I could not think it would be missed among the others. _Please_ let me explain, I have suffered-"

"_That is not my concern!_" fumed the unseen man once more; his deep voice caught the wind and rose above it, but even Richard could barely hear his own voice with the wind blowing. As his ears range with the second shout of anger he fell to his knees. The speaker resided by the roses under the shade of a great elm and spoke darkly as Richard waited for the sentence that would end his life.

"You _humans_ always steal, taking what you may, but for _this... THIS treachery! I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT ANY LONGER! You will have your punishment._" Richard was out of words and he couldn't think of anything but pleading for his life.

"_At a loss am I,_" he begged as he looked towards the speaker, the shade under the tree, "I must beg for your mercy for I have met many troubles in few years."

The speaker growled out once more, "Do you truly expect me to believe your worthless pleading, you are just a thief and I will treat you as such. What makes you think you deserve such a foolish request?"

The person said nothing further only pierced Richard's soul with silence as he waited; it was as if Richard should speak or say one word the shadow did not like particularly he would strike the king down then.

This had to be the Sorcerer that had conjured the food and anything else in the castle and to change the weather around. Though Richard noticed how chilly the air had gotten his shivering was only caused by the fear of what the Sorcerer would do.

Richard had seen this before in a fairy book, a Sorcerer that was powerful and treacherous, welcomed his guests into the castle, but if they failed his test... well they would never be seen again.

After a long while of silence, the Sorcerer seemed willing to let him speak for the time being. Richard had no doubt the Sorcerer could conjure lightning to strike him down where he stood and from what Richard had heard in story books, powerful Sorcerers could do this and much more.

"My children and I had to leave our home under threat of death, they lost everything and though they hadn't asked for anything form me since the day we had been exiled, my youngest asked for a single rose when I went to the city and I could not even bring that back for my daughter.

"It is far too cold in our village to grow such brilliant ones as these; I hadn't even found a single seed in place of a flower and when I saw these rose bushes so carefully tended, I thought that I might at least take a rose from the gathering. Again I ask you for your forgiveness, the offence was not intended, please pardon me great sir." The shaded man pondered this for only just a moment before he answered.

"I will spare your miserable life, if... you give me one of your daughters."

To this, Richard was appalled.

"You want _me_ to give _you_ one of my flesh and blood, _just to spare my life_?" he knew that insulting the Sorcerer by refusing the offer was a foolish stand and a bit indignant, but he gained a little more courage to declare, "I won't ever let a man like _you_ near my children."

"To be so hasty with your response is very ill-considered. It is the same recklessness that had caused you to pick my rose and ruin your life in the first place. I recommend you be very, very careful." But the powerful Sorcerer seemed to think better of Richard with his next sentence, and as the storm began to fall back slowly Richard could now hear the Sorcerer's voice quite clearly, it was soft and non-threatening. It was as if the growl in it had disappeared.

"Nonetheless, as you may also reconsider and know that your daughter shall take no harm from me. For you, however, I will not make such a considerate benevolence." Richard looked around at the great forests and paths with their deep routes far into the little thickets surrounding the castle.

There was no telling how many bones lay in there of men and women who had failed the test as Richard had, but he no longer believed that it had been a test; it was nothing but his own foolishness.

"She must come because of her will to, not yours. If none of the three agree to come, I will take you instead. But if you do not come back at all, _I will come to get you!_" he shouted and a murder of crows launched into a flustered commotion and flapped from their hiding spots to soar off to another tree far, far away from there.

His horse was now in shear panic, but in his panic he reared up on both hooves and backed suddenly.

Richard would later recall that the horse could have crushed him while it reared on the two back feet, flailing both front hooves wildly. Shaking his main and resisting Richard's effort to calm it, the horse stepped sharply back.

"Stop," the Sorcerer roared loudly. It was a thunderous cry the Sorcerer had made but it seemed to calm his horse, however as the horse came down, he cut his left hip on the metal of the gate.

Whinnying out, the horse came down on both feet again and limped.

"Bring your horse to me," The Sorcerer sighed deeply and whispered this time. The former king stared at his horse, sorry for what he had caused him. As Richard led the horse, the sorcerer stopped him before he could come another step closer.

"That is far enough sir; come here." Of course it had to be the horse that he was talking to but Richard even faltered before he stepped back to a comfortable distance away from the Sorcerer.

Richard knew it was cowardly to leave his horse' life in the hands of the Sorcerer but he had no other choice seeing as how the horse would be put to death out of mercy for the deep wound would only get infected and cause the poor beast additional pain in death.

As Richard watched for anything, he saw a flame penetrate the darkness; the light was coming from a hand he believed. With its heat and light, it burned brightly and Richard thought he saw something impossible. He couldn't say what, but he suddenly feared the Sorcerer for many more reasons than just the magic.

The fiery light brushed against the horse' rump, the horse made no sound as the Sorcerer did this. Richard nearly shouted in protest because it smelt of burning fur and flesh. In a small collision, the fire was smothered against the horse' skin and embers that formed hovered and fell to the ground.

Though it stank his nostrils and the ashes burned his eyes, when his horse came back out unharmed he thanked the Lord and noticed his horse was not limping. All that had been left from the wound was the smoking scar, and black stitching holding the cut together. It looked years old, all that was different was the light grey around the wound.

His horse was shaking and stared in the direction of the Sorcerer, the white of his eyes showing, eager to get away from the enchanted lands. When Richard finely mounted the poor startled horse, he heard the voice of the Sorcerer boom out from behind him...

"You have a month; you make your decision before the end." Only a month? What must he tell his children? How could they know about such a terrible thing?

Richard gathered up the reins and felt the crushing loneliness more than ever.

As his horse stomped away from the gates, wary of the Sorcerer still behind them, Richard heard him say, "Whether you may decide to come alone or not, give this to your daughter, I hope it was worth the sacrifice you must now make." The gate swung, without sound and thrusted open for Richard. The Sorcerer threw the king the rose as it fell right onto his hand and for all its grace it now had an evil look.

"The path will lead where you need to go, if you do decide to return, I would advise not bringing any animal next time," the skittish horse ran away from the castle. The gates swinging to the side as the mysterious shadow faded away into the forest surrounding the enchanted castle. Richard's horse galloped as if he had no other choice but to flee for his life or die. As for Richard, he heard the deep words rumble in his head, _'If you decide to come alone the next time, I will give you a month and one week to say your goodbyes to your family the extra week I have allowed you is to prepare yourself for what will happen.'_

The trees that Richard had seen earlier, now spread apart to make way for the speeding horse, as if they had minds of their owns. Now that Richard had experienced the terror dwelling within the gates, he thought angrily to himself.

He should have taken the strange way the trees had parted from one another as a sign of cursed land.

**Richard is no longer the King but because he is the rightful King I refer to him as the king in this sense**

****Keeping with tradition I decided that stealing a rose was the best way for Richard to first meet the Sorcerer****

**and yay, our other main character, there will be a few third person omniscient perspectives from him as well but not until a little later, I'm afraid this does't really give a really good sense f what kind of character he is but I will be exploring his personality a lot more thoroughly.**


	19. Returning

It had been three months since father had left and in truth, I was a bit worried, but I remembered how far the town was from the city. With only Goliath as his horse he would take at least two weeks to get there, I just hoped that he hadn't gotten caught in the storm that was passing over the entire area.

Leda, yet again, absolutely refused to let me outside, too afraid that I would catch a cold, until I told her I had to fix Hercules' stable.

Because Xavier and Dian's place was almost, but not quite finished, they stayed in our cottage, making already close quarters much closer. Luckily a fireplace was positioned in every room, (five rooms) and if we could handle it each and every one was lit every hour.

The snow was getting stronger and I didn't know if Hercules could take much more of the cold in his oddly cramped stable, so I started to nail in a door that would block the wind from his face. It was so cold out that my bottom lip was starting to freeze and my toes had gone numb an hour ago; fifteen minutes after I have only started doing the project.

It would be so much better if I could just go inside where it was warmer and where reading and housework could be done some other time when the wind wasn't so violent. However, Hercules needed this stable more than I needed to go inside, so reluctantly I was going to have to do it before any more thoughts of going back inside or anything like that decided to crawl sulkily back into my mind.

He was much colder, so it was only thinkable that I bring the new fleece blanket that Leda and Dian made for me and put it on him for extra warmth.

I was just putting on a plank when the strong wind picked up one of the loose boards and slowly threw it into the swirling sheets of snow, heading towards the forest.

In the direction of the woods was the last of all places I would want to go. But this stable must be fixed right away and I had to get that board no matter the rules I was about to break.

It was lifted up to the roots of a nearby tree that was in fact a part of the wood. I didn't want to spend any more time near the forest than I had to. Getting up slowly from where the stables were and racing to where the tree was. I pick up the panel and before leaving, accidentally glimpse the forest.

It was far more evil than it had been in my nightmares.

The whole thing seems to hover above me, like a vulture looking for a weakness in its victim.

The dream where I was entranced by the forest and the wolves attacking me was ridiculous because I realized then that there was nothing on earth could tempt me to go in there.

I was about to leave and head back to the stables when out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw someone and quickly turned around to see a person struggling against the wind. They could barely move one inch a step as if they were no stronger than a child. I couldn't stand to see any person in need of help and not getting any so I jogged over the loose snow, hopping from one snow bank to the next, carefully trying not to fall.

I grabbed the shoulders of the person and then held up their back, whoever it was; they were taller than I was. When I lifted up the hood, it was not a stranger... it was my father.

Frightened that he may be a short way from the fever I put his arm over my shoulder and began to race him to the house that was still a fair distance away from where we were. It also wasn't the best time to try to cure such an unforgiving illness as the fever. The fever would be hard to treat and even if there was a doctor... Oh wait I knew the doctor, Noelle de Mondue, fantastic. I'd rather die than have that cad in my house…

'No,' I whisper to myself icily grabbing a hold of father's arm, 'it's not good to think about that now, he's in danger and it's my responsibility to make sure that he's safe until we can find _suitable_ help.'

I threw my own coat over him and start to help him walk to the door of the house. I hastily tried shifting the latch on the door, but my fingers kept slipping over icy surface until I finally heard a click.

I came inside tipping a little with father still braced on my arm, calling to anyone to bring some hot water and a cup of cocoa. Leda, of course, was the first to arrive, but not by much since Dian and Xavier were just behind her. As we laid a place out on the sofa carefully bundling him up in scarves and blankets, Dian heated some water and I put my own special tea leaves into it, hoping that it might help him. Father had given us all such a scare that we were all crowding around him to make sure he was alright.

I went back outside to get Goliath who was shaking under a tree and put him in with Hercules; he was very tired and eager to get inside.

Fetching another blanker from inside the house, I wrapped that around Hercules, and despite the harsh weather that was circling them, they seemed very cozy nestled in the warm stable.

In a rush I patched up the stable which was looking better than it had all winter and I went back inside with everyone else to see how Father was fairing.

As I entered I saw that his eyes were slowly opening, and I rushed to his side where Dian, Xavier and Leda parted to make room for me.

Looking down at his own hand, Father lifted up a red rose to my eyes and said in little more than a whisper, "Here Avalon, happy birthday sweetheart."

The rose was in such suspended beauty that I could not believe it; I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Oh father, you remembered" I laugh again as I held his jacket, worried that I had almost lost him, "But having you back is the best present you have given me."

"It's so lovely I haven't ever seen a rose that was so pretty." Leda said, astounded, and I passed it to Dian who looked at it intently.

And I heard Father whispers something that sounded like. "You would not believe the cost." He tried to laugh as he returned the hug.

"I'll repay you." I say letting go of him and sitting down to admire the loveliness of the rose for it was the most beautiful I had ever seen, even finer than the ones at the palace.

He went up to his room without saying anything else, with a little help from Dian and Leda. Out of sight for the night, yet we still worried, I know he needed his rest and now was not the time for asking questions or trying to find out what happened.

Sometime in the early morning when the sun was far from rising, I went to sleep, it was more of a muddled nightmare than a dream, and in my rush I had forgotten to make the brew again.

The maiden appeared again, I have become use to calling her maiden and she has spoken to me many times, but since I had been taking the brew I had not seen her at all.

"I told you to take heed of my warnings; silly mistakes will cost you... as they have already cost your father."

Her voice seemed a bit different from the first time I had encountered her, a slight hiss on each sentence echoed from her mouth, as if she was agitated.

"I don't know what to do, please tell me, what is it that I must watch out for? Don't leave, I need to know, tell me... _Tell me!_"

I try to speak to her, but she was falling away from me, farther and farther, she drifts off into the oblivion as if sailing away on a raft and a pain raked my back as I had noticed that the shadow appearing at my feet, though not having heart enough to look I closed my eyes and waited for it to kill me.

But I didn't spend a moment there before I was thrown into an entirely different reality, but one that I remembered very well.

For some strange reason I was just about to turn around, when the bush next to me quivered slightly and I stepped back because I knew what was coming from the bushes and in that instant a silver backed, great wolf leapt out and landed elegantly in front of me.

Instead of pulling out the sword that I knew was on my belt that was buckled around my waist, I held out one elaborately tattooed hand to the wolf squatted on the balls of my feet.

'_What am I doing, this thing's going to chew my hand off' _I looked at the giant creature before me as it came quickly at my hand. It rested its thick neck underneath my hand so that my hand went through the soft silver fur.

Four other wolves about the same size came into the scene and ran to form a circle around me where they waited.

Looking at them, somehow their eyes were wise rather than bloodthirsty now; I knew that I was meant to follow them. Stepping through the forest, the wolves turning to look back at me as if to make sure I would still follow them.

I thought of running a couple times, but if they wanted to they could have killed me there and besides, I felt as if... as if I had to go with them as if I was about to do something terrible.

It was a little silly, but I felt sad, I never felt like crying without a reason, but it was like an emotional pain that I felt but one that I didn't know and as the wolves led me closer to... something... something I think was important, I looked ahead of to see a pair of glistening gates.


	20. Saviour

I woke up and immediately brewed some of the tea; it had cured me of my scary dreams so maybe it would get rid of the confusing ones as well.

I think out aloud, smiling to myself I thought happily, at least there was one person in this town that cared about me, someone that I didn't know, it almost felt like a guardian angel was watching over me.

It was the middle of the night but I decide to go out, because the wind had died down and it was much better than it had been an hour ago. Walking in the cool night breeze would clear my head; on such a night as tonight, when the wind had been a violent storm and then not moments after it settled down to a soft whisper.

I felt like I had been so confined to my bed, that I had to get out of the house. So stretching and putting on my boots, I wandered out into the night and continued on to the town. I didn't know why I was drawn there so often but I always felt safe there, like nothing bad could happen to me there.

I was like a phantom with my billowing nightgown flowing elegantly behind me approaching the town, if I had seen me, I would have thought it was the maiden and run away.

I hadn't gone outside for any reason; instead of being restless I had been terrified. Because I forgot to take the tea that night I had a terrible dream about my father as well, I didn't know what had been happening because I woke up suddenly and drank the tea, but I had an odd feeling that it wasn't good.

Roaming through the snowy and empty streets, I gazed at the abandoned stalls and shops; some would be closed for the entire winter. Even tonight the house where Sara helped her grandparents was closed. It was calm right now and not too chilly, but every day for the past week; everyone had been crammed into their houses because a monstrous blizzard had been storming over the city for what felt like years.

But in the calm of the storm I felt at peace, and I began to walk to what was a small, but open valley, a little passed the village.

It was beautiful in the winter and it had the most exciting drop, a cliff that looked over a deep ditch which continued off until it became forestry again. In summer it was always covered in flowers, large daisies and tulips that you could fall asleep in.

Coming up to the valley, I smiled, ready to crouch down in the snow; I saw something moving by the cliff. I saw it leaning over and before I even noticed the footprints that had been here before me, I was scrambling to the small cliff.

Falling once or twice into the snow I hurried to the person, shaking the loose flakes off my gown and stopping.

_It was de Mondue_

I could not bear how frightened I was just looking at him as he leaned over the edge, looking as if he was about to topple over or jump and just before he looked ready to leap I cried out.

"_Don't!_" I shout, not trying to frighten him into jumping so very close to the edge. He was in a daze, like he was thinking about something. He looks up and I find to my complete surprise that he had a sort of deep sadness in his eyes.

"Hello Avalon," he sees me and I watch him, this time a lot more intently than the first time I looked at him.

"Please," I think of anything comforting I could say to get him to come away from the cliff.

"I know..." I start, trying to swallow my pride, "I know what I said about you wasn't fair and that what you said about me wasn't entirely wrong, but even I don't want you to jump. Please don't jump," He didn't seem to want to move and I began to inch closer to him. "... It's no good, quitting like this..." I move toward him slowly, I don't think he wanted to jump off the side of the cliff so I didn't see the harm in going closer to him, still trying to offer words of comfort. "So many people would miss you" I whispered and he looked at me as I smiled sadly, "all the people you helped would be lost without you."

I grabbed his hand slowly, thinking of what I had last said to him, '_If I ever see you again, I will end your silly little life myself' _I didn't mean it, but I was utterly ashamed that I was the one to save him, if he indeed need saving I'm sure any other person in town would be well suited to help him. I smiled to comfort him, but it came out as an awkward sneer and I pulled him slowly away from the edge.

He looked at me as I fiddled with his arm. Instead of this, gently, de Mondue lifted it and put his arm over my shoulder. As he did this I drew in a sharp breath.

I start walking, and he balances on me, limping a little but besides that he didn't seem as if he needed a lot of support. His skin felt very warm and I tried not to notice but I found myself glad because it was getting to be a very cold night already.

I walk him back to the town center, as we cross the small valley and then the houses and shops, back to where he lived.

"Thank you" he smiles at me as I looked up at him, but I looked around awkwardly to avoid his eyes.

"Don't mention this to anyone. I don't want the word getting out..." getting onto my good arm, I let him sit on the brick wall and backed away to sit farther off by a stone step.

We sat there for a while, neither of us to eager to speak, but at last I lost my nerve and blurted.

"What's the matter with you?" And then I turned away from him and smacked my face into my palm. That really wasn't what I meant to say.

"I'm fine," he paused to think his words over in his mind. "I just felt a little sleepless, as it were."

"Were you going to kill yourself because you were tired?" I ask sarcastically.

"No..." He gave me a strange look with one eye brow raised, but I already knew it hadn't been the _most_ appropriate thing to say, "I didn't really know what I was thinking."

"I didn't think you were thinking" I laugh a little, even though death frightened me a lot and we had both been so close to it this very night, "But after the last night we talked I would have thought you'd try to kill me this time around."

"I wouldn't do that" he said assertively and then starts to smile at me and I stared at him suspiciously, "You aren't very good at this are you?" He asked, resting his back against the brick wall. I cocked my head out of curiosity, a habit I hadn't broken myself of. He chuckled and shook his messy head "talking to people, you know... being a person."

"It's a curse" I try to smile, but I fail and he laughs again. He seemed so kind now... I almost forget the entire fight we had... and I _tried _to forget that he belonged to half the girls in town.

But he was so handsome and the way he smiled, it was like he didn't notice how good he looked. When Noelle de Mondue smiled at you, it was like you were the only person in the world. I shook my head of the thoughts and sighed again.

"I guess..." he smiles at me but then slowly loses it and sighs, "I was thinking."

"You were what?" I ask stupidly, still staring at his face.

"Thinking..." he said again, but he said it softly as if he were losing touch with reality, "I was thinking about you..."

I look at him, stunned for a second, but trying to ignore the seriousness in his voice with humour, I joke around. "Hmn... I don't think that's a good sign, we might want to get you looked at by a doctor." I laugh, trying to say something funny, but I wasn't at all funny so I wasn't very surprised when he didn't laugh.

"I'm really the only doctor in town," then he laughed, probably at how sad it was, and then he quickly began again, "I heard what they said to you."

I turn suddenly to look at him, blinking.

"What?" I ask again.

"I was in one of my work houses when I saw you in the market last weekend." I froze in fiddling with the snow at my feet. "They ambushed you didn't they..."

"I have no idea who you're thinking about but it wasn't me-" I try to laugh it off but his solemn face causes me to choke on my words.

"And they taunted you" he said softly, "...I would have said it was what you disserved but when I saw your face... you _did_ care, you-"

"I have to go-" I said numbly as I got up from the stair and trudged in the other direction.

"You were crying" he whispered, and I angrily started to _run_ in the direction of home as the sun was rising, about to kick the bright moon out of the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>This was actually a hard one to write just because of Avalon's total dislike for Noelle and making him at least sympathetic but I've reasoned that he's bi-polar so it explains for the mood changes XD (just kidding)<strong>

**Anyway it'll take a longer to update because I haven't exactly written the rest of it. P thank you for the patients. **


	21. Truth

I got to work early in the day; the snow was as thick as ever and I had to drag my supplies to the horse's stables. I was working hard in the cold conditions, but it was easy to notice the little things about Father's new appearance.

I had hardly ever seen him so jovial, not that he wasn't a cheery man, but this was a different happiness, something like gratefulness.

He looked much better than he had last night, like he was new almost.

Besides me, he was the only one awake but I smiled and waved to him as he did the same and headed off to the town where his shop was.

It was close to the afternoon part of the day, so I sat down to take a breath, soon to get back to chopping wood or shovelling snow depending what was harder and took less effort.

Before I had finished my other work, my job was taking care of Goliath, our other main horse on the farm and the horse that father had taken with him on the journey. That was when I saw a patch of fur, discoloured from the rest. It was small and I don't suppose the horse was bothered by it but it looked very odd and out of place to me.

I looked a little closer and found a small scar, but it looked as if it had been there for months by how much it had healed. What I found strange was that if it had happened on the journey it would have appeared fresh. But I had not seen a cut on Goliath before he and father had set out and with more curiosity than I had before I wondered what could have done it.

Looking over the scar, I see a thin line of twine enveloped in the cut, it was dark and black and it looked like it was be supporting the cut. I stroke my own fingers over the wound to find whatever made this, human, animal, horse equipment or whatever, it was long and wide.

It came to my mind that this would likely have been caused by horse equipment but I couldn't see how such equipment would fit on Goliath and why father would ever endanger his horse this way.

I also found out as I touched it, to my greatest displeasure, that whatever or whoever made this scar, frightened the horse so much that I spent a good deal of time calming it before I was able to leave and finish my other projects around the cottage.

Father came back home in the evening, smiling and walking around, Father came up to Leda first and he began to apologizing.

It was only peculiar because he never needed our forgiveness before, we always forgave each other and it wasn't as if being on our own and taking care of the house ever burdened us.

"I'm sorry for leaving the cottage in your hands for this long of a time." He said apologetically.

"No Father we were just glad that you arrived safely with Goliath," Replies Leda, before anyone else said a word.

"I know you must be anxious to learn about my trip and that you have all shown great tolerance of this old fool. But I am afraid anything that happened in the town was boring and the journey was the same. But as for what I got in the city... I brought back presents for you all," He humbly trotted up to the front door where Xavier was standing.

Xavier grabs onto Father's shoulder kindly. But Father sighs and speaks in deep, grave whispers, by the look on Xavier's face as he father whispered to him I could tell that something else was wrong and the journey hadn't been as boring as all that.

"Leda," I call from my static position, but there was no answer. She had gone round the cottage once father began to speak with Xavier.

Deciding that I had to know what was really going on with him, I dropped the broom that I had been using to sweep up small, leftover clumps of snow covering the walk and followed the voices into the kitchen where I waited by the door.

Xavier and Father sat down at the large table by the end closest to the fireplace. He was very interested to know about the travel, Father had been completely worn out upon returning and as far as anyone knew, Father was never so worn.

He turned to Xavier hopelessly as Xavier grabbed a mug of tea brewing and placed it in Father's hands.

"Don't worry Richard; I am sure nothing can be all that bad. You can trust me with it."

"I know I can." Father smiled at him but not convincingly. "But not here, I will have to tell you later when are at the shop, there isn't anything that you can do, so don't worry."

It appeared I wouldn't find anything out this time as Xavier and father left, I ran back out to the broom and began sweeping the snow once more.

For two weeks father stayed at home while Xavier handle business at the wood shop as he had been doing since Father had been gone. And yet I had heard no word of what happened to father, he certainly hadn't said anything to Leda or Dian so it seemed as if he only kept it secret from us.

It's not as if Father didn't treat us as fairly as he did any other man, sometimes we were the only ones he would talk to when it concerned important issues.

So thinking that I could persuade him to tell me, I walked up to him as he and Xavier were leaving for the town and for the shop.

"Father, I need to speak with you" I said softly as I came up to him from behind, but as soon as he turned around to face me, I lost almost all of my confidence.

"Yes Avalon," He smiled at me, I tried to speak, but I just handed him the rose he had given me, it wasn't fake unless it was an amazingly real looking fake, but it hadn't aged, it hadn't shed its petals and it didn't ever need water.

"I think you disserve this more than I do," I smile at him but he just shakes his head, reached out, taking the rose and adjusting it in my hair, smiling at me "You look absolutely beautiful" he said and turned around, going with Xavier to town.

"Thank you father," I murmured as he waved to me.

Whether father had something to say or not, he would only tell me if it was important and involved me. I hadn't understood that before now and resolved that I wouldn't ever mistrust him like that again.

It was long into the evening when Leda came rushing out of the house, grabbing my shoulder. "Avalon I need you to deliver something, Father forgot his dinner again and it has been a tough day for him already."

I nodded grabbing the packaged meats and cheeses and then going to the stables, I noticed that my handy work was keeping out the snow very nicely and Hercules whinnied as I approached. He was impatient since I had not taken him out riding for a couple of days now.

Saddling him quickly and carefully getting onto his back so that I didn't drop fathers lunch, or what was going to end up being his dinner, I let Hercules trot at his own pace as I hung onto his mane alone and went directly to the shop.

I had taken Hercules there so many times he knew the way and anytime I ever brought him out in the middle of the day he always knew where we were going.

We arrived there soon after, Hercules' winter coat had come in thicker this winter and as we rode into the town and stopped; the children recognised the white stallion and ran up to us and put their hands on his sleek coat. Obviously enjoying himself, I left Hercules tied to a pole that was supporting the store and let him bask in the children admiration.

The day was already approaching on night and I should only stay here a short time.

Seeing that it was closed from the front I walked around the back with father's lunch in my hand, opened the wooden door and shut it lightly. As soon as I did this I heard voices coming from the other room in the shop with all the merchandise and from the tone of the conversation I decided not to listen in or interrupt.

Dropping the lunch on the only table in the room I began to pick up a few projects that were still in progress, a coat rack, mugs, even some toys, I smiled at these and then I heard it.

"Sometimes..." my father started, "sometimes I think it would have been better if I had died in that God forsaken forest."

"How can you say such things," Xavier whispers out sadly.

"You will understand once I tell you," He sighed

"Now tell me then" Xavier said kindly, "What's on your mind?"

"The rose that I gave Avalon" he started, "came from a very powerful sorcerer."

"You can't-" Xavier started almost about to laugh but father continued.

"I have never been more serious in my life Xavier," my father said sternly, he sighs "And I have never been sadder to say that I wasn't lying."

"What happened?"

A slow silence, "I found a castle, in the middle of the forest, but odd things happened there, all the time that I was awake; water and wine that poured itself, instruments that played themselves, candles that flickered on without any help. But despite all these warnings I slept there for the night. As soon as I woke up I left but I remembered Avalon..." he sighed and my breath caught in my lungs, "I picked a rose from one of the rose bushes, Xavier you should have seen this paradise all the roses just like the one Avalon had, but before I left, a dark sorcerer appeared. He was so frightening, you have no idea how frightening, so I pleaded with him and I told him of our misfortunes and then he asked for one..." he stopped and I heard him as he walked across the room, a few seconds later I hear Xavier walk across the room to my father.

"It's alright... what did he ask for?"

"One of my daughter's" he said coldly and I fell against the table holding my hand to my mouth.

"I wasn't going to tell them, even though he promised not to hurt them," he said and they walked back to where they had been. "I would never trust this Sorcerer to keep his word."

"So you're planning to go then... without even telling them." Xavier said softly as if he was realizing it for himself as well.

"Yes, I always knew I would," he sighed again.

"We galloped for as long as I could remember, after that the journey seemed more blurry until I came across Avalon; the horse had wasted most of its energy getting away from the castle. By the time that we actually got here so much time had passed and we were both tired."

I slowly approached the door that separated the two rooms and looked through the crack. Father turned his head to look at the fire. Xavier just stood there stunned and Father met his glance, the rose that never seemed to die or wilt, proved most of what he had described, the magic that is.

Not only that, I know Father very well, he was not a simple man to be taken in by superstition and black magic, he was a man of reason and if even he was so hopeless, it was not hard to imagine he was telling the truth in all that he had told Xavier.

The silence between the two of them was the most painful; it was too abnormal, too strange for words.

"That rose Avalon wears, came from…" Xavier started and father nodded quietly, staring deeply into the fire burning in the hearth. I reached up to feel it still in my hair.

"I will not see you die Richard, nor let you, when it is the end of the month, you will not leave alone." He stares at Xavier in horror; he reacts to this abrupt comment quietly whispering harshly.

"No one is going, except me." My father just shakes his head, "This was my foolish act and I celebrate your courage, but I cannot allow you to be hurt for my sake.

"You have been a good friend to me these many years and a good husband to my child, but I must protest, because in the later years she and my other daughters will need you more than they need me."

But Xavier only intensified his point, "Why should anyone go, surely once you passed out of the forest that Sorcerer couldn't reach you where he doesn't know to look."

"I am sorry, I cannot risk that chance, if one of my children were taken from me I could not go on." Father hissed with a sour tone in his voice.

"They are my life; I have done little to disserve such beautiful and caring daughters, however, as time will go on I will only be able to do so much." Xavier looks at him sadly, they had gotten along quite well since the marriage and even before that they were close working partners.

"That is a silly thing to say, I will find the castle and kill him, I do not care." Xavier brings his hand to the table with a loud thump.

"Now that would be foolish Xavier," Father watched him with knowing eyes. "You have not seen the terribleness that I have, the incredible power, he could kill all of us and you do not know what it is that you would try to fight against." The horror sounded like something the white maiden had told me once. This might have been why she was forewarning me, the Sorcerer, the evil drawing our unsuspecting family into the darkness.

If that is true then it is truly my fault for ignoring the signs, because I'm a fool, Father blames himself for something I could have prevented.

"It was brave of you Xavier, however if you saw the... the wind of the castle coming towards you when everything pauses for a moment and you think 'this isn't happening, I have to get out' and you realize by the terror creeping up your legs, you can no longer move. The incredible speed that this wizard could sneak upon you with is unbelievable. In an instant he would be beside you, while you may have been looking at the walk, the castle, even the gate and you would want to turn around and flee as any sane person would."

I know by the tone of his voice Father was trying desperately to scare him out of the idea.

"I want you to take care of them when I am gone, they will never have to know what has happened." I bring my hands to my mouth and wince, then without paying attention to anything else.

I was about to leave stumbling backwards I turned around and grabbed a hold of the table and grabbing the bag of food I had brought I slowly walk through the door to the other room.

Smiling at me father unclasped his hands and leaned over the table of the workshop as Xavier pulled up a chair and sat across him.

"You brought something," Xavier asked, nodding to the package of food still tightly clutched in my hands.

"Uh- Yes" I nodded trying to fake some sort of smile, and I slowly walked over to the table and shakily opened it.

They both look at it and then smile at me "This is a treat," father said happily "Would you join us?" he asked but honestly I couldn't even look at him right now and I backed away.

"No, I-I already ate." I said smacking my back against the door, but instead of stopping I swung around the door and left, "goodbye."

Tripping and falling onto the snow I grabbed my shoulders, trying to calm myself as I ran to Hercules who was still at the front of the shop. He turned his big head to watch me with his ears perking up but I passed him and he went back to playing with the children.

I drug my feet on the ground, walking in no particular direction, until I realized that there was in fact someone who I could go to or rather two people I knew that I could see.

It was funny to think but the other side of town, was actually very far away from the side that we lived on, just at the edge of town.

Besides Father, who I could not talk to at the moment, for obvious reasons, these were the wisest people I knew and they lived just outside of the town on the far end so I made up my mind to see them.


	22. Soul Mate

I had only met Sara's parents a few times because getting there took so long. Sara's grandmother and grandfather didn't agree with their daughter's marriage choice, but it had been Sara's mother who had said that Sara should live with her grandparents until she was able to live on her own. I never understood it, but I had nodded my head just the same as if I had.

It all seemed relatively simple to Sara.

It was an interesting house, mostly made from brick, but I could see smoke rising from the chimney so I felt a little hopeful as I approached it. It had taken me a while since Hercules was still at the shop and by now it was very dark.

Staring at the oak door, I raised a hand to it and before I could even tap my knuckle on the surface the door opened in a wide arch and I was greeted by a friendly face.

Two arms came at me and hugged me tightly, "Oh Avalon, my child, how are you?" I tried to smile but like her daughter, Mrs. Picoux could have strangled a bear with her hug.

"Hello- Mrs- Picoux-" I struggled to say, or speak in general, but thankfully she released me, "Oh, nonsense darling, call me Morgana."

"Morgana?" I said a little confused and light-headed.

"Yes it's my spirit name." She smiled at me with a brilliant, innocent smile and as I was guided into the home, _'Morgana'_ sat down on a large pillow on the floor and brought a second one next to her as she patted on it with her hand.

I slowly sat myself on the pillow, moving around before I felt a little more comfortable.

"Now child," she looked at me intently, "what is it that is bothering you?"

"Well you see-" I started but her husband came from around the corner and shouted out,

"I thought I heard Avalon coming," he said, nodding at me, "why the pleasant visit?" He asked as Mr. Picoux came up behind his wife and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Out of the entire village Mrs and Mr Picoux were two of the most interesting characters I had ever encountered, while at the beginning the entire village had tried to avoid me, these two invited me to social gatherings, introduced me to friends and soon I was one of the people.

They were both the 'clairvoyants' of the town and because they had been known to judge people so well, when they accepted me, it was then that people began to accept me as well.

In other towns, people who claimed to be psychics were typically ignored and even thrown out of towns but here the Picouxs were welcomed. As for how I felt about them, even if I wasn't entirely sure about their abilities, it was suffice to say that if it hadn't been for them I might have still been known as the strange evil girl.

Now the town just said that I was strange.

"Avalon has come to ask us something." Mrs. Picoux said nudging her husband's knee.

"Oh ah, I understand," he said walking away from us as he turned the corner and winked, "I'll go make some tea for us."

I turned to her now and smiled, "As I was saying..." I began again but she stopped me and looked at my hands.

"May I see your right hand darling; I think I know what it is that's bothering you." She said gesturing for me to give her my hand. I reluctantly handed it over, thinking that this would be faster than resisting and trying to do it the normal way someone would go about asking a question.

"You know darling, I have never read your palm before," she smiled looking at me and as she turned her head to 'read the lines' I waited, trying desperately not to roll my eyes since I knew she was only trying to help. Then she closed her eyes and began to turn my hand over in hers. Before I could even think about what she could possibly see, she gasped and dropped my hand only to pick it up and close her eyes and feeling my hand again as if she was looking for something.

"Oh, this is a happy day," She opened her eyes, smiled at me and began to reach out to hug me. I was leaning away, but her husband came back with the tea on a tray and dropped it on the table and coming over to look at my hand as well.

"I have just found _it-"_ she said to her husband excitedly.

"You mean you saw-" he said without finishing, and looked at me slowly, a wide grin on his face "My dear you have been busy." He laughed to himself, patting me roughly on the back.

"Is that even possible," I muttered to myself, but they just picked up a cup of tea each and clinked their glasses together in some sort of toast, but becoming a little curious I asked "What was it?"

In mid sip, they both turned to me with seriously astonished faces as if I had seen what they had, which I didn't.

"Did you not sense it Avalon?" she asked raising a hand to my face then my forehead, possibly checking for a fever.

"I don't believe so-" I said becoming a little agitated.

'Why' they both said at once 'you have met your soul mate.'

I looked at them, one first then the other and smirked, "that's a little ridiculous."

But both of them gasped and Mrs. Picoux grabbed my hand softly. "Don't be so sullen Avalon, my dear, it's true, I've seen it." She nodded encouragingly and fluttering my eyes I tried my best to stay sane.

"Alright, say I have met... _them_..." I winced putting a finger to my temple.

"Your soul mate, and yes you have met them," This time I couldn't help myself and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"But that wasn't what I came here to talk about."

"Yes I know" she said lowering her eyes, "You wish to talk about the issues in your life that concern you father."

I just gawked at her and nodded, "Yes... that is exactly what I came here to ask you about." I sighed in relief ready to talk about it more but she put up a finger and stopped me.

"But important matters first," she said putting the tea down beside her. "We need to discuss this 'soul-mate' issue." She then turned to her husband and smiled, "Can you wait over by table sweetheart; I have to discuss with Avalon."

He smiled at his wife adoringly and went to the table where he sat down and picked up a book that had been there and began reading.

"But I think this is a little more impor-" I began but was again cut off.

"Avalon, I would think that you of all people would know that love is the most important thing in the world. And as for the way you feel about 'soul mates,' people would die to find their soul mate if they could, it doesn't happen as often as we think." Feeling guilty I nodded my head and let my shoulders fall.

"Oh, alright," I said giving into them too easily, "How did I meet this 'soul mate,' or whatever you call it?"

She looked at me, knowing that I wasn't on the exact same level as she was, and began to explain it in a way that I could understand... somewhat, "I don't exactly know," she smiled at me and didn't say anything else. I stared at her for a while and shrugged my shoulder when she didn't say anything else and began to get up from my seat. But she put a hand on my shoulder holding me still, "But they must have talked to you, it's not that love-at-first-sight hogwash, though sometimes that happens..." she thought to herself and then turned to smile at her husband who smiled right back.

"So I know them..." I said trying to move the conversation on so it could burn out faster.

"No my dear," she said, turning once again to me, "Or perhaps you have, but you can only know if someone has found their soul mate if they have heard their soul mate's voice." And she put a finger to her chin "I think in your case, I saw the vision of a well, I don't know... it wasn't a girl... so at least we know that much... of course I knew this one girl who's soul mate..." and she laughed softly to herself as she began to go off on something entirely different.

"That's it?" I said a little unimpressed. But she stopped what she had been murmuring and just shook her head at me.

"I am afraid so Avalon, unfortunately I have never had a chance to see your hand up until now so since the day you were born, it could have been anyone, most likely a man, who spoke to you."

Well that could be practically anyone, I thought to myself, but she began to speak again "But when you hear your soul mate speak for the first speak it typically stands out from all your normal memories, like something you would remember for a very long time." Still I had many memories of speaking to people for the first time... But I shiver as I remember that last person I had met, _that... Noelle de Mondue, _I shivered imagining that he...

And as if she read my mind just then, Mrs Picoux smiled at me "Of course it could have been that charming Noelle de Mondue, I have heard about you two." She winked obviously not hearing the whole thing, but instead of smiling I just frowned.

"Unfortunately de Mondue and I are not on speaking terms," I said a little bitterly, but Mrs Picoux just laughed and handed me a tea cup as well and filled it to the brim with a familiar smell.

"Well, he has a bit of an odd spirit," she smiled at me, "If that boy has ever had a soul mate I haven't seen them yet."

I put the cup to my lips and drank in a bit of the tea and gagged.

"What's wrong," she asked curiously as I tried furiously not to spit it out. Gulping down the contents, I looked at her.

"Where did you get this tea?" I asked recognizing the horrible flavour.

"Well isn't that a coincidence," she thought to herself, taking another sip of the gross brew without so much as flinching, "Actually it was Noelle de Mondue who had showed me where to find the herbs for this specific tea. You see I have been having peculiar visions lately, it actually cures Nigh-" but knowing what was coming I nodded and finished the thought.

"Nightmares, yes I know this tea very well" and then I realized, "You say it was de Mondue who told you... 'Where to find the herbs'?" I asked a little hysterical as I was just figuring it out for myself.

"Yes, I do believe it was him, he knew the exact amounts by heart too..." she wondered to herself as I was just grasping what I had learned here.

"Anyway," I began, trying to avoid talking about any true-love or Noelle de Mondue nonsense for the moment, "I really came here to ask you about the thing you mentioned earlier, the part concerning my father..."

She nodded sombrely, sipping quietly from the tea. "Yes... I have seen a bit of trouble for you Avalon... and a difficult decision,"

"What's the decision?" I tried to press but she shrugged her shoulders.

Mrs Picoux looked at me guiltily and opened her mouth as if she was about to say something "That is for you alone to know; all I can see is that you will make the choice that you know is right." She said, still not giving me any details besides that.

"Isn't there anything else you can tell me?" I plead and she sighs a little more serious than she had been before.

"I can see only little bits in your mind but from what I _can_ see, I believe it will be very hard for you." She said soothingly trying to pat my shoulder.

"Thank you for helping me." I said softly as I drifted into my thought.

I got up slowly, taking a moment to personally thank both her and her husband and then headed for the door.

I was leaving through the door as Mrs Picoux stopped me, "I didn't think I should tell you, but since I know you're not a love-oriented spirit I should tell you anyway..." she lingered a bit becoming a little serious, "it's rare but sometimes... a soul mate doesn't fall in love with the one they were meant for." she said letting go of my shoulder as I slowly left, still watching her and not quite understanding and honestly not really caring about soul mate nonsense. "Be careful on your journey Avalon." She said as I waved and smiled back to her, slowly losing sight of her as the darkness consumed the house and I rushed into the town.

When I found Hercules still tied to the post and looking a little board, I sighed and untied him quickly as he turned to me, eager to be out of the place so late at night and I felt absolutely terrible for forcing it on him like this.

I got onto his back quickly and gently tapped his sides with my heels and we were off as fast as he could carry me and I held on tightly to his mane.

Not only had I come back with more questions than answers, but now I was rethinking everything I had known about Noelle de Mondue.

If it really was him, why was he helping me like this and if he did care why would he go out of his way to embarrass me and insult me in public. Well now that the image of a guardian angel was shattered and all I was left with was a narcissistic doctor with bi-polar tendencies I didn't really feel all that better.

Hitching Hercules back into his stall, I patted his soft nose and fed him some oats as a treat for being outside for as long as he was.

Looking at Hercules and Goliath who were both in the stall and lying down next to one another, I opened the door to the stable, not really wanting to go back inside, and shut it behind me.

It was very warm in the space, so I must have done a better job than I thought I had, and I lied in the corner between Goliath and Hercules who were both readying to sleep.

It had been a while since I first saw the scar on his back; I had thought the wound looked strange, it was practically healed. Now examining the spot again on the Goliath,

"So that is what happened to you," I ponder in mind while saying it aloud since no one was here anyhow.

"That spot was left over from when... _that Sorcerer_ did something to the scar." This time a shudder went through my back instead of the horse'.

'His entire hand had covered it'.

As I was drifting off slowly, I felt something rest on my lap and I looked down. Goliath rested his giant head on the top of my thighs and looked up at me with great brown eyes. I smiled weakly, my lips trembling a little and I hugged his neck, careful not to squeeze him too hard as I buried my face in his mane.

He sighed softly and I let go of him, stroking the beautiful stallion's head as we both drifted off to sleep.


	23. Talk

In the morning I wasn't awake right away but I was when Father found me in the horse stables. I had been lying there awake in the stables for a really long time, the two magnificent horses beside me and he came in slowly opening the door to the stable.

I knew he was there and I knew it was him from the moment he came into the stall but I was hardly ready to look at him. I kept my eyes on my feet and unlike how things typically went I was not the first to speak.

"Hello Avalon-" he said slowly, "You didn't make it inside last night, did you?" he whispered and I suppose by how delicately he phrased it meant that he was still unsure of the last time he had seen me.

But I wasn't exactly happy to see him either, in fact I was still angry and I didn't speak because I knew the first thing that would come out of my mouth would either have to do with the sorcerer my father was indebted to apparently, or the worst of the two options I think, that I would say something to hurt him in some way.

Seeing as how I would never want to do either of those things I kept my mouth shut and my eyes on my shoes.

But the response I had given him by not responding, the one that I thought would make him leave me alone in my misery, didn't seem to do its job.

"I don't know what has happened between us that made us distant," I now glared at my feet, _'How about the whole selling me off to some dark magic sorcerer for a rose.'_ I would have said angrily.

"I-I know I'm not the best father." He began and I bit my tongue and my eyes burned. "But-" and I couldn't take it anymore; everything he said to me burned my heart and burst out.

"I love you Father, nothing's wrong," I smiled at him, a little shaky, but none the less, a perfectly fine made smile.

He seemed to sigh in relief and a wobbling hand rested on my shoulder as he awkwardly stepped over Goliath who got up with Hercules that he was beside. I patted Hercules' leg as he trotted out into the field between our house and the forest.

"You know... he was your mother's horse." He said softly, while watching Lightning trot over to Goliath.

"I always thought that he-" I say smiling and looking at him curiously.

"Well... I had him as my horse when we went riding and she rode a white mare from the castle, but he was your mother's when I first met her."

"That's amazing," I laughed, I had always thought that Hercules had been my father's only because... only because he seemed like such a royal bred horse. But I looked awkwardly back at my own father who was smiling at me.

'But how could things ever go back to normal?' and I remembered that he planned to leave at the end of the month. 'We would never see him again.'

As we sat next to one another my mind raced around possibilities, around options we had not yet considered. 'There had to be something' I thought to myself, becoming a little angry as I tried to work my way around it.

Father, who I had noticed that I was deep in thought, stared at me and grabbed my shoulder slowly, "Avalon, is there something you wish to talk about?"

I twisted my head to look at him, "No, not... not really, but since your here... I was wondering if I could ask you something..." I went off and looked at him a little embarrassedly, but after all, he was my father.

"You can ask," He let go of my shoulder, "I am your father after all" and I laughed a little at how well he knew me.

"Well you see it's about... Well... Noelle de Mondue father." He looked at me, and slowly a quirky smile slid onto his face and I turned away. "I've never met anyone that has made me so angry and so annoyed all at once. And to make things worse he's decided to humiliate me any time that we are in public together..." and he gave me a worried look, as if to ask if he should do something but I just shook my head at this. "But he's also been very kind to me, it was rare and he might not have meant to be, but he was kind once or twice. I was wondering if you..." I tried to say, "If you had any advice you could give me?"

I sighed and he looked at me a little anxious, "Ah... now that I have less experience with, maybe... you should try talking to him."

I looked at my eyes now wide, "Last time I tried I couldn't bear to be there within second. So I don't think that'll work to well." I laughed it off and watched Hercules prance around Goliath.

He looked and me and said honestly, "How do you know?"

I laughed, "Because it's Mondue, he's just that way." I looked at him but the look he gave me almost made me want to take back my words.

"I remember you once had that same feeling, that they almost..." he stopped, rethinking the words, "Well anyway... you might find that he's not exactly the way people say he is, perhaps there's something there underneath the image."

I just looked at him and slowly a smile eased onto my face, "You know me too well." I whispered and began to ease up from my cramped position.

"Well I suppose even an old fool like me knows something," and as he got up to stand beside me I threw my arms over his shoulders, nuzzling my face into his shoulder

"You're not a fool," I mumbled into his arm but it came out muffled and I hugged him tighter. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen," I whispered as I felt the rose that was still in my hair rustle against his beard.

He took my chin and lifted it to face him, "What was that my child?" he smiled at me and I just blinked back hiding something and tried to smile.

"Oh, nothing father, I'm just so glad that you're back." He nodded and coughed slightly.

If I hadn't figured out that something was wrong, I would have guessed now by the way he acted.

"Yes Avalon, I am... glad as well." He stared passed me now, I could hear the voices of Leda, Dian and Xavier. I turned to them, their bright happy faces coming towards us, all practically leaping towards the horse stables and as I watched them, walking happily to greet father and I, unbothered by the cruelness of the world, the cruelness of other people especially that... that Sorcerer. "Perhaps," my father began again as they came to the door of stable, "we should enjoy the day. It looks like it's going to be a good one."

I think for a second still looking out the window into the small pasture where the two stallions played and beyond them, the forest lurked. I turned back to him just before he could say another word.

"What would you like to do today father?" and he nodded his head to me, surprised I had spoken up, and then he grinned back at me.

"I think we should go out to see the town."

"That sounds nice," I plucked the rose from my hair and tucked it into a pocket.

A few seconds later, Dian Leda and Xavier burst into the room and caused an uproar as they readied to go into town. Leda fixed her hair; I did the same, picking out one of my nicer dresses I hardly ever wore. I did this because this day was special.

It might be one of the last we would ever have with father.


	24. Out to Town

We went all over town out and in shops, something I had little interest in doing but managed to do it anyhow. We were almost at the end of it all, but there were just a couple of shops Leda wanted to visit, one of them involved dinner tonight, since the spices father had brought back were so rich she insisted we take a goose and invite people to join, for a feast in father's name.

We were heading around town; I was looking around the filled market and made my way through the rows and rows of shops while Dian Leda Xavier and father went another way.

Then, in the middle of the market area around a few bred vendors, I saw Rayne, she was a little jumpy looking and her eyes were darting back and forth and jumping at little sounds.

Leda and Dian were busy, and I didn't think that Father or Xavier were really interested in picking out the perfect goose so they looked as if they were slowly heading toward father's shop, probably trying to sneak away from Leda and Dian.

I smiled knowingly but then turned back to Rayne, I didn't know why but there was something wrong with the way she was acting, after all this time I came to know that even though we did not get along she was always very vibrant and talkative, snarky but more than vibrant.

I saw a flash of movement in the corner of my eye and looked back to see Sara and waved as she smiled at me signalling me to come over. I smiled back but nodded my head slowly "I will be with you in a moment" and then I pointed to Rayne.

She gave me a curious look and nodded as I began to walk towards Rayne. People were circled around her looking at her worriedly, maybe just waiting to see if she'd faint because that was how jolted she looked.

I had hoped that maybe this might sooth the anger between all of us and since she looked stressed and scared I figured she just needed someone to talk to.

"Are you all right Rayne?" I said cautiously as I walked up behind her. She turned around suddenly, at first she was frightened, then angry and finally a weak sort of arrogance fell onto her face.

"Get away from me you witch, you have no business talking to me." She smirked but it was unconfident, I knew that there was something she was worried about besides me.

"Rayne what's wrong?" I asked calmly as if I hadn't heard her insult me, and this must have surprised her because she began to stutter.

"I-I don't need your help..." she looked over her shoulder suspiciously and then back at me, "I can handle it." And for the first time, I noticed what her eyes were darting to all the time and as I moved to look past her I saw the forest and realized.

"It's the forest isn't it?" I raised my eyebrow and looked at her seriously as she grabbed her hands and twisted her fingers in and out of one another.

"No-no you're wrong..." she seemed to squirm as if she wanted to run but trying to tell me something, as if she had to tell someone but she was too afraid.

"I know we aren't really speaking to one another but you can tell me Rayne, if only to let a little weight of your shoulders, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too." But she just shook her head and looked away biting her lip tensely. I looked at her disappointedly, "Fine, don't say anything but I know there's something wrong with that forest, and I think you know it too."

"I don't" she said firmly looking up at me, "and I don't need you to help me and I don't know what you're talking about, you just bring trouble wherever you go Avalon, no one's safe with you around."

"I'm just trying to help" I muttered tensely "you don't have to say anything to me but at least tell someone, people need to know."

"You can't talk about it, so don't try to make me-" she started but I just shook my head and took a step nearer to her, trying to reason with her.

"You don't understand Rayne, I know about it too, I know about the-"

"Don't!" she cried out and then put a hand to her mouth as she cringed, "don't mention it." She hissed glaring at me and I looked at her a little stunned...

"Was it..." I began to ask but Rayne cut me off.

"No" she shouted this time and glared at me ferociously. "Don't talk to me, don't say anything, I don't want to hear it."

"I can't help you if you won't let me" I said and offered my hand out as she caught a glimpse of it and she seemed to tense up and whacked it away with a solid slap of her hand.

Stunned I grabbed my hand back and looked at her getting a little angry. "You can't help me Avalon." she said softly, "get lost and don't talk to me from now on."

I heard steps behind me, most of the crowd that had been watching over Rayne had left and I turned my shoulder to see Sara come beside Rayne and then stepped in front of her as I watched.

"You are being childish," she glared at Rayne, "All Avalon does is cope with being hated by people like you. You're too blind to see that the people we should be afraid of is people like you." she pointed an accusing finger at Rayne and I looked at Sara's face as she glowered.

Tears welled up in Rayne's eyes and putting her arm to wipe them away she staggered forwards and pushed passed us. She ran into the crowd and soon disappeared in the mob of bodies.

"Oh no, I've really done it now, haven't I?" Sara watched as Rayne ran around the corner of a shop, and then she began to tear up as well.

"No, don't worry, it's something wrong with her." Sara looked up at me hopefully with a little bit of glistening in her eyes but she blinked them back, "Still" I said slowly as I patted her shoulder and led her back to her grandmother and the shop. "It may be best to leave Rayne alone for a bit, just until she seems a little more... calm."

"Yes... that would be a good idea." she turned to me and gave me a quick nod, "See you tonight?"

"I'll see you at sundown." she smirked as I waved a goodbye and headed back to Leda and Dian who were seeing a seamstress. I sighed, taking one look at the oddly coloured fabrics, pulling up all my courage and walking through the front door.

"Where have you been?" Leda perked up as I sat down on an open chair in the shop.

"I was out walking," I snapped but she didn't seem to notice and waved me over.

"Get over here and take a look at this fabric Avalon, even you couldn't say no to this." I regretfully got up off my chair and moved my way to what they were all huddled around.

In the seamstresses hands there was a silken yellow dress, in a fabric store it was unusual to have a pre-made dress, but even to me it looked absolutely perfect. It had soft straps that went around the arm instead of over the shoulder, it had a bell sort of shape going tight around the waist then moved outward as it got longer and even though it had a few ruffles I liked how beautiful it looked.

"It's fine" I said at last and Leda just gaped at me which was something I tried not to laugh at.

"'Fine' what do you mean it's 'just fine' honestly Avalon I would have thought this would peak your interest," she sighed and shook her head the same way she always did when she didn't approve. _'But then I wouldn't get to see your reaction_' I laughed to myself as they took the dress back behind the counter.

"Oh well" Dian laughed and smiled at me, "It was pretty anyway."

"I always liked your wedding dress" Leda said from the back, and Dian smiled at her as she re-emerged from the door, "It had such a nice flow to it, just like my mothers." Leda twirled to me and grabbed my hands but I tried to tug away.

Dian just laughed as I failed to get away and Leda twirled me around. "You weren't at father and mother's wedding" I tried to gasp as she pulled me into a tight squeeze, "You weren't even born yet."

"I've seen the dress," Leda replied casually and finally released me from her grip, "I can imagine what it would have looked like on her, if I had been there. Honestly Avalon, where's your sense of imagination?"

I smirked at her as we exited the door, "It's dead, just like you'll be if you ever try to dance with me again."

At this Leda laughed and patted me on the back and Dian threw an arm over my shoulder, "Oh little sister," Leda smiled down at me, "whatever would we do without you?" she turned to face ahead, while a little smile crept onto my face and we began to head off to fathers workshop.

When we got there Xavier and father were talking over business plans like they always did, it was mostly talk about what furniture to make, how much to make it and what other jobs they were undertaking.

"Are you men going to be here all day" sighed Leda as she nudged Xavier in the back and Dian looked at her a little disapprovingly, but Leda just shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll be out in a bit my dove." father smiled at Leda and she gave a sigh in resignation knowing she wasn't about to argue with father after he had just gotten back.

As I came up behind Xavier I looked at what the two of them were huddled around and saw a detailed written piece of paper. It looked almost like... a will.

"Now what are you snooping around for?" Xavier looked at me as he moved in front of my line of view, blocking the piece of paper from my sight and smiled mischievously but I could see that he really didn't want me to read it so unlike all the other times I dropped it.

"Alright, keep your secrets I don't care" I crossed my arms and headed over to Leda who was looking over some wooden dolls father was fixing up as a charity project to the children in the town. They were cute dolls but Leda didn't seemed too interested in them after all and then headed toward Xavier.

"Why isn't she allowed to see it?" Leda glanced over his shoulder as she took a step forward and Xavier took a step back, the grin on his face faltering. "I think you both are being rather secretive about all this."

It's not that Leda was frightening, she wasn't even mean, however, she always had a way intimidating people, I suppose the way queens did, whether or not you knew they were queens.

"It's nothing to worry about" Xavier said, and I could see he was a little anxious about Leda questioning him and I could tell almost certainly that it had to do with father and their plans for the end of the month, so in order to draw Leda's fire away from Xavier and father I sacrificed myself.

"Leda" I said rolling my eyes at her, "you're just being a pain because you're board aren't you?" I looked at her and for a second, she didn't say anything or even respond but the next thing I knew she smiled at me and then launched herself at me but I dodged and she chased me around the room.

"You asked for it" she laughed as I leapt out the door and into a snow bank, crashing with a soft thud in the powdery heap. This was one of the rarer times when Leda was less serious than I was but I guess after being so tightly wound about worrying about father and taking care of me when I was sick I guess she just needed to be a little free, so taking this too heart and doing what I knew was the right thing I thrust my bare hand into the snow and grabbed a hunk of it. Packing it down I looked at her, raising one eyebrow and nodded.

"Then it's war" I smiled devilishly and threw it at her and seeing it splatter in a mess of flakes as it hit her right in the face.

I waited, Dian and then father and Xavier, who were now done with the piece of parchment, came outside and all three of them gasped as soon as they saw Leda. Now in a normal situation I would have been very frightened for my life at this point, but I heard a slight giggling and noticed Dian with her hand over her mouth. Leda wiped the snow off her face and looked over her shoulder at Dian who was trying very hard to control her laughter but failed and burst out in giggles as she pointed at Leda who gave a crooked smile.

Bending over and picking up a large handful of snow, Leda's smile widened a bit and she packed it into a neat little ball, looking at Dian as she was still laughing.

"Oh you think it's funny?" she smiled at Dian who had stopped laughing and was looking at Leda, almost surprised.

"You wouldn't" Dian said slowly, but Leda just winked and raised the snowball in her hand.


	25. Discovery

Several snowball fights later we were pretty much all soaking wet and hanging our clothes on the twine above the flames roaring in the fireplace. I hugged a blanket tightly over my shoulders as I stared at the blaze and reached out for the poker as I used it to prod the tinder that sparkled. Embers leapt up, escaping the wood as they fell back onto the floor and were smothered slowly.

I sighed and looked out the window by the back door that entered directly into the living room where I was now sitting.

I knew I was going to have to go outside eventually, but somehow, after learning about father's journey I didn't feel all that safe walking outside at night. I guess I never should have felt safe when I was outside at night, I mean, anything could have happened to me, but until now I never really thought about the dangers.

There was a party going on, at the beginning more people than we thought had come and they all seemed to have brought some sort of dish, which only prompted more people to come which ended up filling the entire house at one point.

I had been lucky enough to slip out quickly but Leda and Dian had gotten caught up in the celebration and now they were stuck in conversations that never seemed to end.

I was out in the living room while most of this was going on in the dining room, by now it was already very late and all but a few of the people had gone home to bed.

One of the few that stayed was Victor Dangerfield, the eldest of four sons who were all heirs of a rich, noble family. The truth of the matter was that he was the _main_ heir to the family's great fortune and most of the family lived in the city, however, Victor lived in a decently sized cottage that his father had bought for him in town.

Even though he was the rich son of a duke he had always stayed in this small little village and up until about a year ago I had no idea why someone of that nobility would be here since most of _that_ kind of crowd were too 'snobbish' for country life.

I found out from Xavier, which surprised me greatly since he didn't seem to follow the gossip in the quaint village, that Victor was infatuated with Leda.

Now I wasn't one to gossip or ask questions, however when I found this out I went straight to Leda and asked if she knew. She did of course, since she was very aware of these kinds of things; however Victor's interest with Leda was _clearly_ obvious because he had already proposed to her.

Since deep down Leda was too sympathetic a person to tell him no outright, Victor had tried courting and wooing her any way and _every way_ he knew how. There were a few occasions when he sent flowers, roses were common and he sent these frequently because of their _obvious_ symbolism. He wrote poetry and sent it to her, which was also accompanied by flowers. He had a few of his personal servants carry groceries whenever she went out to town to get food, and just by coincidence, because it couldn't _possibly_ be planned out, he managed to bump into her just about _every_ time she ever went into town.

Now that there was a party at our house I suppose it was only rational to think that he was going to come, no matter how awkward Leda felt.

Even though she seemed to be a little nervous about the attention Victor 'lavished' on her, Leda said a couple times that having this kind of attention wasn't entirely unpleasant, in fact sometimes she seemed to really enjoy it.

Anyway, whether invited or not, Victor Dangerfield showed, dressed in a dark green doublet with paned sleeves under a dark gold jerkin and a satin gown with turned-back sleeves, dark green knee-length pants and a dark black cloak that was fur-lined.

He had short, dark brown hair that curled a bit at the end, combed neatly back with a black beret on top and a short pointed beard on the stub of his chin. He had come through the door in all the glamour and went straight to Leda as I was nearly out of the dining room. I hadn't stayed but just by the look on Leda's face I could tell it was going to be a long night for her.

Now that the party was nearly over I decided that now was the best time to find Sara. Leaving the blanket on the couch, I looked around the room as I picked up some of the dry clothing that belonged to me and began to put it on. As I put my long sleeved shirt on last I forced my head through the opening and picked up some gloves and slipped into my shoes.

"I'm going to go over to Sara's tonight," I yelled out just as I grabbed the handle to the front door; I didn't really want to be stopped so after yelling I ran out the door

"Avalon! You can't go yet! Avalon! Wait!" I heard Leda cry out, but this only pushed me to run faster as I disappeared into the night. It was so dark tonight; I was surprised that Sarah had wanted me to come over at all.

I walked fast but went slower as I realized one small little detail I hadn't thought about the entire night. Mondue was going to be there... maybe, but even knowing that there was a chance that he was there made me feel a little less eager to go.

I stopped and almost turned completely around... almost headed back home, but I thought about Sara; it wasn't her fault Mondue was her 'brother.'

So not really stopping for more than a second I walked very quickly the rest of the way to her house, which was also sometimes used for patients if the sick house in the middle of the square was full.

I knocked on the door, it opened very quickly but when I saw Sara instead of Mondue I nearly leapt up for joy.

"Sara, it's you." I laughed happily but I stopped and remembered she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Of course it's me," she smiled and winked as she grabbed my arm and stepped out onto the porch of her house.

"Wait" I asked as I realized that we weren't going into her house, "where are we going?"

She looked up at me, but with a solemn face she nudged me towards the forest as I watched in absolute fright as I was led back to the place I wished never to go.

"Um-uh why are we going towards the forest?" I nervously tensed up and tried to stop but she just gently pushed me in the direction still.

"We have to; I need to show you something." So regretfully, I followed, or I was rather _pushed_ by my friend into the forest I hated so much without any clue of what it was I was about to encounter.

We travelled about two hundred meters before we reached the brink of the town and then we travelled twenty until we reached the forest and from then on we travelled ten meters into the outer ring of the forest. About that point was when Sara stopped me; at first I had not seen _it_ but then as the stench wafted up into my nose I looked down and held my breath.

"You know how I take care of animals sometimes? I use to bring them home and bandage them up..." she whispered and I nodded but closed my eyes as I tried to erase the image from my mind. "I found this one a few weeks ago, roaming around the town with a small wound on its leg, so I took care of it secretly. I knew that my grandparents would have said it was a wasted effort and that they would have to put it down but I did it anyway." She sighed "I thought if I could just get it to adulthood it would be alright on its own." then Sara walked around the body as I followed her and tried to stay close as possible as she knelt onto the ground.

"It seemed everything was going alright" she said softly "it was getting stronger and I was enjoying myself, but one night it vanished and I searched everywhere, I even went into the forest and this is where I found it." She dipped her head almost in shame and I patted her back comfortingly as I tried not to turn my back to the forest.

_It_ had been a fawn, a small little thing, which was now lying on its side in a dark liquid that covered the grass in the poor light. I assumed it was blood.

The fawn, no more than a few months old, must have gotten separated from its parents somehow which is how Sara must have gotten a hold of it.

It had been nearly torn in half and its stomach was missing which caused me to grab at my own abdomen and shudder. However, that was not the extent of the damage; I noticed that its throat had been torn out and there were deep, long claw marks down the top of its back where you could see the spine poke out.

The whole seen really made me want to throw up but I couldn't bare it if I did.

"I just don't know what could have done this" she whispered to herself, "that's why I brought you, to back up my story."

Then Sara began to look over the fawn, possibly for clues, possibly for closure, either way I backed away from her to allow her some space and turned to glance over my shoulder towards the thicker part of the forest.

I looked around at the dark bodies of trees surrounding us, their trunks casting shadows all over the place as they blotted out the moon and the stars. I shuddered and breathed out as a cloud escaped my mouth and I felt a chill creep up my spine as I remembered my nightmares and the white maiden and the monster that followed me inside them.

Sara still examined the corpse of the poor fawn as it lay still on the ground with a pool of its own blood dried around it and I heard a snap behind us. I turned around quickly but saw nothing.

'Perhaps,' I thought 'it didn't want to be seen.' I shivered at my own thought and huffed out another breath as it escaped from my mouth in white clouds.

"I-I don't think we should be out here" I whispered out, but I could tell she hadn't heard me.

Then there was a high-pitched blood curdling scream, and a flock of sleeping birds awoke with a startle and leapt off the branches together as they rose up into the air.

I looked at Sara and for a moment we were frozen but then in a moment's thought we were off racing towards the sound, it was hard to see in the darkness but I was quite sure I didn't want to be staying in one spot for too long so I kept moving towards the sound. As I hit the brink of a clearing, far away from where Sara had shown me the fawn I saw it.

A body, a human body sprawled on the forest floor and looked as if it had been all twisted up.

I could barely see but I saw the silhouette of a girl's body, and as I approached her I saw the dress and recognized the owner immediately.

Rayne's neck was a little turned so that her face was in the ground, her body was covered in scratch marks and her hands were covered in blood.

"Rayne?" I said slowly looking over the body in shocked surprise but I saw her eyes flutter and then her body tensed and she flinched away from me, looking at me with wide eyes she let out a small cry.

"It's okay" I said at last putting my hands down as I nodded. She stared at me in shock and then closed her eyes and slumped onto the ground. I just watched but when I realized she wasn't about to get up I took careful steps to get a little bit closer to her without making too much noise.

Whoever or whatever had done this to her could still be out there and waiting.

A few seconds later, Sara was by my side even though I hadn't realised that I had been so far ahead of her, feeling guilty for leaving her alone. She stood beside me and as she walked to my side I glanced ahead of us towards the darker, deeper part of the forest and heard the crunch of a log as it was broken by a heavy weight.

I strained my eyes as I looked ahead and was able to distinguish a faint shadow amongst the trees. Not taking my eye off the shadow that had not yet moved I nudged Sara to grab Rayne's shoulders. She did this, careful not to let Rayne's neck slack and whispered as she looked after Rayne, "Rayne, are you awake?"

She was unconscious and did not seem to respond but we heard a little moan escape her throat and Sara gasped, turning to me.

"We have to get her to my house immediately."

I stared at Sara and nodded but I froze noticing that I had taken my eyes off the shadow, for all I knew it could have been a tree but since we found Rayne in such terrible conditions I didn't want to take a chance.

Either way, the shadow was still there, it hadn't moved as far as I could tell and as I took a step towards it I thought I saw the faint outline of a tree so I stopped and went back to Sara as she gathered Rayne up in her arms.

I grabbed her legs and together we carried her slowly out of the forest. Feeling a tingling suspicion to turn around I creaked my head to look at the shadow for one last time but I could not find it.

Quickening my steps, we both carried Rayne's unconscious body through bushes, frequently catching our clothes on thorns and mud splattering us everywhere as we stomped through puddles of melted snow and dirt.

At last we reached the edge of the forest and then made our way to Rayne's house which was much closer than any other building.

Even though we should have taken her directly to Sara's home, we decided to go to Rayne's since it was that much closer.

We were mid way between the forest and the town but it had already seemed too long and carrying Rayne was very tiring. But instead of stopping we began to shout for help, the loud echoing sound rebounded and carried far into the town and I had no doubt someone had heard it.

I was a little anxious, but I managed to keep calm, however it may have been too ironic that recently I had somehow come to the aid of the people I disliked the most.

Sighing, I was instantly drawn back into reality when I heard shouts and saw fire suddenly come into view. I recognized Rayne's parents who were the first to come to us and then I saw the rest; there were so many people with torches and pitch forks it almost looked like a mob. Rayne's mother was the first to her. I dropped her feet to the ground as gently as I could as Sara passed Rayne over to her mother.

She wailed loudly at the sight of her unconscious daughter, all cut up and powdered with dirt. The father was soon beside his wife kneeling on the ground and grabbing his daughter's face in his hands bellowing out with rage and sorrow.

The group of villagers who came out were all in undershirts and half of them looked dazed and confused, there was even some grumbling amongst them but as soon as they caught sight of the body a hushed silence fell upon the gathering.

I stared around at them as I recalled imagining the same exact scenario when I had been reading a book with a witch hunt. I also seemed to be a bit confused and dazed as everything had happened so fast but I was drawn back into reality as Rayne's mother had abandoned her daughter for a moment to come at me, eyes fierce with rage.

I backed up from her, not expecting it and putting my hands up to shield myself,

"This is your doing isn't it witch!" she spat out the last word as if it were sour wine and took a step nearer to me, "you did this, you cursed her, you and that-that shadow beast!"

Then she began to yell and I was pushed to the edge of the mob as they watched, some debating whether to stop the confrontation and others looking down on me as though to say I deserved it.

"Eleanor, please," whispered Rayne's father as her mother began to move me back even farther. I stumbled over a root as I tried to back away and the mob parted the circle to make room.

"No!" she yelled out hoarsely, turning back to her husband and now only two feet away from me. "This is that little witch's doing, she did it, I know she did."

Rayne's mother Eleanor turned back to me and glared "What did you do?" she asked hysterically as I lifted up an arm to stop a possible attack.

"I-I didn't..." I began but she cut me off and grabbed my shirt as she shook me and then pulled me closer to her.

"What have you done to my daughter? What have you done?" She wailed out again, tears streaming down her face as I tried to release her tightening grip that was beginning to constrict my throat.

"I didn't-" I whimpered and gasped again, she almost seemed about ready to beat me half to death when a sound so faint went up into the air it almost went unheard.

As the sadness and anxiety was deeper than the deepest cave, a small murmur came out of the tiny lips of the unconscious Rayne and a gasp went around the mob that had surrounded us.


	26. Rayne and the Shadow Beast

I watched over Eleanor's shoulder and saw Rayne move slightly.

In a rush Eleanor dropped me and I fell to the ground as she rushed to the side of her semi-conscious child. I ran my fingers over my neck and coughed when I touched my sensitive throat. 'She has a surprisingly strong grip' I thought to myself as Sara gracefully sat to my side, "I'm sorry Avalon," she whispered, "it all happened so fast I didn't know what to do-" she began to tear up and I patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm alright, just a little scared," I laughed nervously as I watched Rayne's mother and father fuss over their relatively conscious daughter.

Despite the fact that it was unbelievably late already the mob around us was only growing as more people showed up to find out what was going on.

Two of these were the Picoux's as they sprinted into the crowd in their energetic way and went straight to Rayne. Sara looked at them as they came in and I silently urged her to go to them since I could tell that she truly wanted to see them.

Sara let go of my arm that she had been crying on and I watched as she ran to her parents and I slowly followed her to the Picouxs.

"Why Sara," Mrs. Picoux looked up and smiled "and why isn't it Avalon, how nice to see you my darlings." She smiled at us as her husband unravelled some bandage and began to wrap it around one of Rayne's arms and putting a small bit of pressure on it.

"How have you been?" She grinned up at the both of us. "I don't suppose you have made your decision yet, the one we discussed... have you Avalon?" she raised an eye brow now turning her attention on to me, and Sara gave me a curious look but I shrugged and pretended not to know what she was talking about. "Oh well, I don't suppose it is really any of my business anyway," and still smiling genuinely she turned her attention back to Rayne and lifted a hand to her forehead.

"Oh, my dear you have been hurt quite badly haven't you?" she whispered softly and Rayne nodded dizzily, hardly comprehending what was going on but Mrs. Picoux seemed relatively prepared and in charge of the whole thing.

"How did you get here so fast and how did you know it would be-" I started but Mrs. Picoux just nodded and smiled still bandaging Rayne up.

"Psychics intuition darling, it's all about the intuition." I was about to ask more, about how she could know someone would be hurt, that they would be brought to this very spot but I thought better of it and backed away to allow them some space to work.

As soon as they were finished bandaging Rayne's arm I was one of the people that had to carry her up to the Smith's house, which was her parent's house. It was hard to manoeuvre six people through the doorway of the house but all the same, we got her in and laid her softly on top of a couch in the main living room and then the door was shut in order to allow for some space so people weren't piling into the house.

There were only six people in the house, Rayne's mother and father of course, both the Picoux's, Sara and myself.

"Avalon, darling, can you please get me some hot water and a few towels if there are any." I nodded my head and immediately did as she said, first going to the kitchen where I put on a kettle with water already inside and burning some wood underneath. I was heading back to the main room that we had left Rayne in when Eleanor stopped me in front of the door. I had been so startled I jumped backwards.

"Here," Eleanor had her hands out and I looked down at what she was holding and saw the towel, "we had a few in the washroom."

"Thank you Mrs. Smith." I said a little cautiously as I slowly took the towel from her hands, a little frightened she would remember why she was strangling me before.

"Avalon" she said after I had taken the towel, a stone expression still on her face. "I just want you to know, you think you have these people fooled but not me, and if anything happens to my Rayne nothing will stop me from protecting my child against you and your black magic." I nodded nervously.

'Black magic' I thought of what could be in the forest at this very moment, laughing to myself, 'if only you knew what real black magic was.' But I said nothing, knowing she was only acting the way a mother would, protecting her child from a threat. Seeing as how the threat was me, I wasn't exactly happy but I didn't blame her, my own mother had defended me when I was very small as well.

Then Eleanor left quite suddenly as a gasp echoed from the living room where everyone else was, the Picoux's, Sara and Rayne's father, who I believed was named Bartholomew, were all crowded around Rayne watching as she got up suddenly, shivering.

Her eyes darted around the room nervously, like a wild animal almost. "Rayne?" Bartholomew asked slowly as her eyes suddenly went to him and she backed away holding onto the couch that we had rested her on.

I slowly came in bringing the cloth that Eleanor had handed to me, but running back as I remembered I had let the water heat for long enough. Finding a mug to pour the water into, I shook my head to clear the daze that I seemed to be falling in as I grabbed a hold of the kettle. A bit of the semi-scalding water spilt on my hand as I sloshed the container around carelessly and bit my tongue before I could curse myself. Before I was able to faint from the burn I poured the steaming water from the kettle into the mug.

Closing my eyes tightly and putting the water back on the table, I clenched my fists tightly from the pain but was relatively unharmed. The sound of arguing from the living room attracted my attention and reminded me why I needed the water in the first place. I absolutely lost my train of thought as everything had happened so quickly.

Running out of the kitchen I smacked my hand to my forehead as I forgot the water and the towel I had set on the table. Going back and carefully lifting up the water I threw the towel over my shoulder and began to head for the living room again.

"I want to see Avalon!" Rayne shouted out pulling away from everyone and glaring them all down. I came into the room relatively quickly, trying my best not to spill the water on myself again and for the most part succeeded. Setting it down beside Mr. Picoux, he smiled at me and I gave a small smile back seeing as how I was still a little lost in what I was doing.

Rayne's eyes opened wide as she caught sight of me and I, in turn, stared back art her with a surprised look.

"Is everything alright?" I asked the crowd as they were also now staring at me. I knew that Rayne had asked for me but I was worried that she had mistaken my intentions, even I had to admit that seeing me after she had just been attacked would have been very suspicious, I only prayed that she knew I had been there to help her.

"Avalon" Rayne whispered under her breath as her mother came to her side blocking me from her.

"No my child," she said to Rayne hugging her closely to her chest and stroking her head. "You musn't talk to that which."

But despite what I thought Rayne would do, she just gently pushed her mother away and then turned to me, eyes wide with concern. Mr. Picoux leaned towards her and handed her the warm, wet towel to soak on the wounds, she took it but just looked at me with the same concerned expression.

"I'm sorry Rayne" I said at last, not wishing to start some sort of new feud with her, so I apologized to avoid another argument.

I was turning to leave, they didn't really need me there anyway, but I felt a cold clammy hand grab to my arm as Rayne looked up at me with her great brown doe eyes.

"No Avalon, you saved me," Rayne's eyes were glistening with tears as she let go of my arm to hug the towel Mr. Picoux had given her.

"Apply it to your arm dear." Mr. and Mrs. Picoux spoke up at the same time, Rayne hardly paid attention to them but did as they said, still turned to me.

"I-I was so scared." She mumbled softly, "that's why I fainted, but you" she looked up at me as if I were a saviour, "you saved my life."

"What are you talking about child?" Bartholomew asked Rayne softly as he but an arm around her shoulder for comfort, right then I remembered my father and sisters at home, probably sleeping by now.

"Avalon saved me," she said a little more sternly this time, "I was I-I was out in the woods with..." she looked away, shame covering her face.

"Who were you with?" Eleanor asked as she crouched down by her husband to stare Rayne straight in the face. "Who?"

Rayne sighed, looking at her mother, "I was with Thomas." she muttered under her breath at last and both Eleanor and Bartholomew gasped in shock.

"What on earth were you doing with that man in the middle of the forest," Eleanor screeched, with Bartholomew turning a crimson red.

"I didn't do anything" Rayne tried to say but was cut off by her father.

"I'm gunna' kill that boy!" He roared angrily, getting to his feet as if he was going out into town that very minute to hunt the poor fool down.

"It wasn't his fault" Rayne cried out at last before her father could step another foot further. "I-I thought I was meeting... er..." she looked at me guiltily and then sighed out as if she was about to confess another dark secret, "Noelle."

I raised an eyebrow, but mostly tried to hold back the look of utter disgust I made whenever I heard that man's name. I didn't know the boy Thomas, though I knew few of the younger men around town, and I think they considered it a blessing that they had never met me.

"I guess it was a little his fault" Rayne continued, "I thought I got a note from Noelle, he said he wanted to meet by the forest so I went there an-and Thomas said he planned the whole thing and the note and I was so angry... b-but then he kissed me I pushed him away and- and that's when It showed up" as soon as Rayne said 'It' she recoiled and quivered in fear.

"What was it," Mrs. Picoux asked softly, smiling kindly but with the smallest amount of anxiety in her eyes showing. I stared at her for a while realizing that if she was this afraid, maybe I was under reacting.

"All I heard were sounds, all round me, as if I were going crazy" she pressed a thumb to her cheek as she held her head up, "when I looked up and Thomas was gone" she whimpered softly, "Oh what if he has been hurt, I don't think I could handle it." She pressed her eyes to the towel as tears ran over her face.

"We will go to his house in the morrow," whispered Bartholomew softly, "Until then you must go on my child, I know it is hard for you." She nodded her head and wiped her tear stained face one more time with the cloth.

"I was alone," she fumbled with the towel and then set it down on the surface of the couch, "but I knew I really wasn't, and then everything burst into a frenzy, birds were screeching and I could hear cats yowl as they ran off and th-then...it went quite, as if... as if all the animals had left me to die." I looked up suddenly and looked at her remembering that I too experienced this once. I slowly sunk to the ground beside Sara, who had hardly said a word this whole time.

"Go on," we all said softly, caught up in the story Rayne was describing. Mrs Picoux stared at all of us and then smiled at Rayne.

"It's alright dear, it can't harm you here, you're not alone now." Rayne nodded again and gulped down the knot that must have been in her throat.

"Th-then I-I... I heard a crunch of leaves behind me, as if something very big had stepped down, and I was attacked from behind. It scratched me badly and I couldn't free myself, I was knocked to the ground and then it all stopped." She blinked, as if seeing it happen before her eyes all over again. "Avalon had come and I saw her, if it weren't for Avalon I would be dead right now." She looked up at me and smiled a little. "When you came it left, as if it was afraid of you."

I looked at her, trying to hide my scepticism, though now I realized that if it had decided to stay, Sarah and I could have very well gotten ourselves killed out in that forest. Rayne again hugged the towel to her chest and shuddered though I knew I could never understand what she went through tonight even if I tried.

Mrs. Picoux slowly got up from her spot and took the water, "Will you care to join me Avalon." She motioned for me to follow her, and taking a second to come back to reality I jumped to my feet and followed her into the kitchen. There she began to poor the now lukewarm water out the window and steam rose up as the snow melted from the heat. She then set the cup down and watched the gathering as I came up behind and did the same.

"Mrs Pico-" I began to whisper slowly, looking over her shoulder at Rayne, who was still jittery with fright.

"Ah-ah-ah" she waved her finger back and forth. I sighed thinking that it really wasn't the time but knowing I would get nowhere arguing I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Morgana" I could see the side of her face smile softly, "what do you think it is, I mean... should we be worried?"

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes at me as she turned to look up. "There is nothing to worry about Avalon, at least... not yet." She said trailing off on some rant that had absolutely nothing to do with the original question. I had to stop myself from laughing; after all, remaining serious was the most important thing when all this violence had just taken place on the edge of the forest, not twenty five meters away from the town edge.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" I said softly knowing that everything that Mrs. Pi... or 'Morgana' said was important whether I knew why or not, "but what do you mean, not yet? Surely there is something out there... shouldn't we do something about it?"

"Avalon, child" she put out and hand and held mine softly in her warm grip, "whatever this thing is, whatever it may have done, it did not succeed, and whether we know why or not, we know that it was indeed stopped." I began to mumble again but she held my chin gently, looking at me deeply in the eye, "But whatever the reason, I can sense there is something of the forest, though we as humans can hardly come to understand it, I believe that in all the darkness, this wood also protects us and we must trust in that."


	27. Confessions and Confrontations

A storm began to role in over head and there was a loud thunderous knock at the door. On the inside of the house everyone jumped out of their seats and as for me I jumped straight I collided with Morgana.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize-" I began apologizing but she just put up a hand and I held my tongue.

We all turned to the door; after the frightening story Rayne had told us when the knock came again no one was ready to open the latch.

"I-it's the Shadow Beast!" Rayne screamed out in hysteria, "It's come back to get me!"

Morgana shook her head knowingly as the rest of us watched the door, frozen in fear, "No my dear, I do not believe that it is... I sense a man... and..." She furrowed her brow as if she could see straight through the door. "A few others."

The knocking came again, "I don't think shadow beasts knock" Sara told Rayne reassuringly, smiling at her as there was another, but slightly louder, banging on the door. Sara snapped her head to look at the oak door, her eyes widening.

"Don't let it get me" cried Rayne, pushing her face into the jacket of her fathers, "I don't want to die!" Morgana seemed to be caught up in her own world possibly trying to see if she could see who the 'few others' were on the other side of the door.

"Morgana said it was a man, so I guess we should open it..." I mumbled softly but no one seemed willing to investigate. I sighed and cursed myself inwardly as I blew a stray piece of hair out of my face and began to walk slowly to the door, and again banging ensued on the other side. I held my breath and reached out for the knob, walking a few more steps, inch by inch, the candle light flickering on all our faces, the eyes of everyone in the room on me.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a gush of wind blew out the candles that were the only things keeping the room bright, throwing all of us into complete darkness. "It's the creature!" Rayne screamed again.

With a crack of lightning spontaneously setting the room alight, everyone screamed as a tall dark figure stood ominously in the door way. Like the rest of the gathering, I shrieked, withdrawing my hand from the door and threw my hands up to defend myself.

Everyone's cries slowly died down and we could see the dark shadow and a few other shadows behind that one.

"Sorry about that," came a familiar chuckle. A match was struck, fire brimming at the top of the thin stick and held just in front of the speakers face. I pulled back in ultimate disgust and anger, and sneered at the speaker, though I wasn't sure if they could see me in the darkness. "The wind is absolutely ridiculous out there."

Noelle de Mondue strode passed me, into the room, looked around as he used the light of his match and found the nearest candle stick then re-lit it. He blew out the match with one puff and began lighting other candles in the vicinity with the one in his hand.

"Well it's some sort of creature," I muttered to myself

"Hello all, I have been informed that there has been an issue." I looked at the cocky smile he gave everyone and groaned, turning to the shadows that had been behind him.

I heard voices as they made their way into the house. "Avalon!" cried one, and I recognized it as Dian who then latched onto me, arms clinging to my neck, "Where have you been? We have been worrying sick about you."

"Dian, oh... I thought that you were asleep at home." I looked at her, I don't know if she could see the surprise on my face but Mondue had gone around and lit a few more candles so I could see her now. Her and Leda, who was right behind Dian and had an angry look on her face.

"You left without a word, without a notice to anyone and then someone comes to the door mentions that someone was hurt in the forest and you were there. Do you have any idea what I thought? We thought you were hurt or God knows what!"

I looked up at her regretfully, "I swear I was coming back, it's just... we found Rayne" I nodded to the shivering girl on the couch. "And the next thing I knew, we were in here and Rayne was just explaining what happened to her."

Leda just looked at me and her expression softened and flung herself at me as she wrapped her hands around me, squeezing my lungs tightly, "I was so worried about you. Don't ever do that to me again." She let go of me and I looked towards the other group of people.

"I didn't know your brother was in town..." I walked up beside Sarah and nodded to Mondue though I had thought I saw him once when we were in town today but at the time I had guessed it was just an illusion.

"I thought I saw him..." she said, thinking to herself, "His work-lamp was on too, but I was out with you so I never bothered to check." I nodded but I really didn't care that Mondue was back from his work in other towns in the forest. Everyone but Eleanor had responded with appreciation when Sara and I had dragged Rayne out of the woods, but I suspect Eleanor would always feel this towards me from this point on.

In a way I sort of felt cheated; I suppose I liked being the heroine, it was better than being the villain any day, but when Mondue showed up it was as if what I did didn't matter. This thought on its own was very childish and I should be grateful that a doctor was here to help Rayne but I still felt somewhat annoyed that he had come to save the day.

Eleanor gave Noelle de Mondue a tight hug and patted his shoulder, "Thank God you're here Noelle, I can't imagine what would have happened if you hadn't showed up."

"Thank God indeed" I mumbled again and glared at the wall. Honestly, I save Rayne and I'm a witch and Noelle shows up and he's praised; I honestly didn't see where any of this made sense.

Needless to say I disliked Noelle, I hated how easy he made friends, how easily he got everyone to like and admire him and not even I, in my best moment was half as good as him. All this made me slightly... just a bit... jealous.

"I haven't done anything yet Mrs. Smith." He laughed and sat down beside Rayne gently lifting her chin so she looked him in the eye. "How did you get back here?" asked Noelle, smiling softly, Rayne just stared at him as if she was under a spell, but seemed to come back to reality after a while and then nodded to me.

Watching them I quickly turned my head to Sara to look as if I was making conversation with her instead of eavesdropping on them. I saw from the corner of my eye Mondue smirk but he nimbly stood up and walked towards me.

I held my breath still staring at Sara and she looked at me with a 'he's-right-behind-you' look, smiling. I turned around and looked at the young man who had caused me nothing but humiliation and hurt since I met him and yet, he was still the 'friend' that had given me rest from my nightmares.

"Yes" I squeaked softly, marvelling in his presence and trying not to look stupid.

"You helped Rayne out of the forest?" He asked still grinning at me.

"Err-um...I-I help...ed" I said still jolted.

Sara put an arm around me and grinned up at her brother, "You can bet on it, she was even ahead of I, practically dragged Rayne out of there without any help from me." He grinned down at her and tussled her hair playfully.

"Good job little sister..." He smiled down at her warmly and then looked at me and I went red in the face "and you too Avalon, I'm glad you were there to help Rayne, or who knows what could have happened." He walked away and I felt my cheeks burn. I covered them and tried not to watch him. 'This is ridiculous' I thought to myself angrily as I watched him kneel down toward Rayne, 'he doesn't like me and I certainly don't like him.' But I just felt the bush on my face grow stronger. Tonight had been one mad event after the last, I hate him one minute and then the next I'm utterly stupid and can't talk to him fluently to save my life.

Sara just came up beside me with a certain kind of smile on her face, "I think I know that look." she grinned and I hissed back at her without taking my eyes off Mondue.

"Why'd you give me all the credit, I didn't even do anything, we wouldn't even be in the forest if you didn't think it was important. I didn't do anything."

"You know that's not true," she whispered, and looked at me as I glanced away, "You did a lot more than you give yourself credit for and I thought a bit of credit was due since you had to endure the wrath of Mrs. Smith for it." Sara patted me on the back and began to snicker, "besides, you should have seen your face."

"I'm glad it amused you." I nudged her in the rib.

Mondue was slowly removing the bandage to look at Rayne's arm and he smiled at her kindly, as he took the towel to softly scrub away any remaining dirt in the wound. I looked at the small act of kindness and felt the corner of my mouth turn into a small grin.

* * *

><p>After that night, Leda and Dian didn't tell Papa anything about my late night in the forest and Sarah and I tended to Rayne during most of the nights and days, keeping her company.<p>

Mondue came periodically throughout the entire day though during the mornings, since he was so busy, he never stayed long. But during the night, Sara would leave unexpectedly and not long after that, Mondue would come into the room and we would be left alone.

This was one of those nights.

I was sitting beside Rayne and we were just talking, I guess I never saw myself in this position... never ever, but over the last week since she was attacked in the forest we had gotten to know one another a lot better and I actually found that she wasn't entirely insane.

The boy, Thomas, hadn't been hurt at all, despite what we all had thought, instead he had run. He had explained this after Bartholomew had been shouting at him. Thomas hadn't been there long enough to see what happened or what attacked Rayne, only that deep in his gut he knew that if he stayed he would have died.

After that Rayne had nothing to do with him, claiming that he wasn't worth the effort to be angry with.

Instead, she would talk to me and even though I hated it, we talked of Mondue.

"And he just has the softest hair." She said shifting her bandaged arm in the bed that she laid in. She had the smallest figure of any girl I had ever met; it was a miracle that she didn't have worse injuries than the ones on her.

"I guess…" I said lazily as I shifted away and looked out the window wondering why I couldn't decide on whether I hated this man we were talking about or not. I didn't extremely dislike Mondue but after all the arguments and all the things we had said to one another, it didn't seem like I could think of him as anything but an enemy.

Then I turned to Rayne. After everything I had said to her and her to me, I was still here on my days off, keeping her company; never did I see any of her closest friends here and yet, I was.

Now if I could be here sitting with Rayne like we were friends and talking like we liked each other, why must it be so hard to do that with others like Mondue.

"I think he said he was coming tonight." She winked at me and I blushed slightly, though I had no idea why. "I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Fine with me... if Mondue sees it as necessary to be here." I turned away to look out the window, almost believing I would see his face through the pane.

"Are you sure?" she pressed and I held my breath. After my encounter with Mondue outside the town when I found him almost toppling over the edge of a cliff, I had begun to see a side of him that I didn't believe could be there. It didn't help that despite my complete dislike for him, I was enchanted by his suaveness and his charming personality. Even though I protested and claimed this wasn't true I was very much like Rayne and the rest of Mondue's followers, except I didn't go to the lengths of 'following' him. Of course I could also reason that I only imagined Mondue was a very complex person and that in truth he was the narcissistic ass that I had first thought he was.

But even Rayne was very different than I had imagined, maybe this was all just some kind of joke, and if it was then it was a really elaborate one at that, but I had misunderstood her, it was almost... like I began to judge others. Maybe I decided to label people instead, whatever reason it was, I was beginning to think that Rayne and Mondue... that Cassandra and Jane, that they were all individuals in a village life with their own faults and thoughts, that not all their feelings they decided to show was all that was there, that they were made up of things deeper than I had first imagined.

"Avalon?" Rayne moved a hand in front of my face, grabbing my attention from the mirror that I had been staring into "Are you sure?" she repeated and I nodded my head quickly as I stared at her.

"I think so" I sighed out and gave a quirky smile, "If you want I can leave..."

"No" she smiled at me "I think you should stay... "You know that his parents are hosting a small party tomorrow night, right?"

I raised one of my eyebrows and felt the slight burn in my cheeks begin to rise. A smile widened on her lips and I felt the burn spread to the rest of my face, and I clasped my hands and folded them into my dress.

"Hello ladies, what are you up to?" I heard the rich voice muse charmingly in my right ear as I turned around spastically and found myself staring into Mondue's deep sapphire eyes.

"Mondue!" I gasped as he smiled back at me. He had shut the door so softly I had not even heard him come in; I hadn't even heard him walk up behind me.

He was dressed in relatively simple clothing and held a great burlap sack on his shoulders.

"Oh we were just talking about you Noelle," Rayne smiled and shifted her arm to rest on her stomach.

"That's comforting" Mondue laughed lightly and straightened up again, "I hope it wasn't anything too terrible." I smiled awkwardly and slid away from him, though it must have looked like I was making space for him on the bench that I was sitting on so he sat down.

Shifting the rather large and rugged bag off his shoulder, dropping it to the ground beside him, Mondue reached inside and grabbed a couple rolls of fresh bandages.

I sighed inwardly and stopped myself from pushing him away, as much as I wanted to befriend Mondue, knowing that if I was now friends with Rayne then anything was possible, I just found him so annoying.

"Are you alright Avalon?" Mondue turned to me as he was also grabbing Rayne's arm and removing the bandage and about to apply fresh ones.

"Oh yes I-I'm fine Mondue," I stuttered slightly and turned away once again and cursed myself.

"You seem a little nervous." I turned my head to look at him slowly, a little surprised, but he just smiled charmingly and winked. As much as I tried to stop myself from reacting I felt my face blush red and obviously satisfied by this reaction he began to pay attention to Rayne's arm once more.

"I'm fine." I replied curtly, narrowing my eyes as if to dismiss him entirely. 'Who did he think he was, acting so perfect, as if he could make any girl nervous...'

"Alright," he whispered, "you just seemed like you needed to say something." and before I could reply, knowing that whatever I was going to say next to Mondue would most likely be rude, Rayne spoke up and also winked at me.

"Well actually Noelle... Avalon was wondering if we could attend you're party this weekend." I jolted and looked at her, my gaze daring her to say another word.

"Of course you are both invited," he laughed aloud, "After all it is for you Rayne, and of course the saviour of Rayne." He smiled at me but I just glared at Rayne, she raised an eye brow as if I had just challenged her to say more and she spoke up again.

"Well," she started as Mondue took the fresh bandage and began to wrap it over the wounds, "Avalon was wondering, since you were not escorting anyone, you might consider..." I whipped my head to look at him right beside me. Mondue looked at me and cocked his head to stare at me with an odd look on his face.

"That is" I stuttered again trying to catch my tongue, "I was just... um I wasn't... uh... sure you er..." I slapped my face to my palm and cursed softly.

"Alright..." I could see between the cracks in my fingers that Mondue looked at me and spoke slowly "I think I understand," I peeked through my fingers still and stared up at him from my hunched over position, "excuse me for a moment, I must go to the kitchen for water." He nodded to Rayne as he stood up elegantly and brushed off his cloak, "Don't go running off into that forest now."

"We'll both be right here" Rayne called out as Mondue left out her bedroom door and headed down the stairs.

As soon as he was out of earshot I got up from my spot on the bench and began to head for the door, but before I could even move a foot I felt the hem of my dress catch on something. As it turned out Rayne had grabbed onto it with her good hand and clutched it tightly.

"Where are you going?" she whispered as I stared at her, the two emotions embarrassment and shame shone brightly all over my face.

"I'm leaving, I should have known I couldn't stay while he was here," I nodded my head to the door to her room, "Well I just can't stay any longer..."

"I'm sorry" she burst out as my dress slipped out of her hands and I stumbled forwards making a loud squeak in the floor boards. I regained my balance before I could fall over, catching my breath in the process and then turned to Rayne, giving her a chance to speak as I crossed my arms and nodded. She bit her lip slightly and looked away from me, "you are the only girl in town who visits me; besides Sara of course... sometimes I get so bored in here, crammed up inside all the time I just wanted to help you in the right direction."

"Like that?" I sighed and sat down,

"It's how we are out here in the isolated wilderness, there isn't ever anything good to do, so I thought I'd try to get you and Noelle to be better with one another."

"But why did you say that?" I asked a bit angrily and turned away from Rayne to look out the window. "Now I have to explain everything to him properly before I look like an even bigger fool than I am. I'll have to tell him what I think."

"Is there something wrong with that?" she asked softly, and though I hated that she had said anything at all, I felt I couldn't stay mad with her when she was all injured and stuck in her bed, though if she hadn't been I wouldn't have been so passive.

But I knew she wasn't wrong, after all, what harm was it if I told him that I didn't really mean all the nasty things I had said?

"Yes there is" I whispered now, not wanting Mondue to hear from the other room. "That man down there" I pointed to the door that he had left through angrily and hissed "hates me... that's just how it is."

"You heard him didn't you?" Rayne asked softly, "He said-"

"I heard what he said but it makes no difference,"

There was no reason for me to hold a grudge for this long, especially when I knew that everything Mondue did was all because it was his nature and that I should respect it, but I just couldn't let go and yet at the same time I couldn't bring myself to hate him.

"I guess I just thought... you two are both so pretty together," she blushed bright pink and looked up at me with big brown eyes, "I always thought you were so pretty Avalon, you and Noelle go well together... I mean, you're both so beautiful it just looks right." she flushed and I couldn't help but do the same.

"Thank you Rayne." I murmured and shook my head, "You're very pretty too, but I don't think that he and I would ever get along... he's just so... 'Mondue' and I'm so... 'Avalon'." I sighed and looked away.

"I'm beginning to like Avalon." she said softly and I looked up at her to see that she was smiling. I gave a small smirk back and nodded. "You should tell him what you think."

I didn't even hate Mondue, not like I hated some people, after all, all he had done was hurt my pride and I already knew that I was easily offended by this, but sometimes apologizing was more embarrassing than anything else, knowing I was wrong... well... somewhat wrong.

"Tell me what?" Mondue answered as he came through the door again, causing me to jump up, again.

"Nothing" I said sharply and then bent down to Rayne and gave her a small hug as I began to back away from the two of them, "I have to go."

"Are you sure, it's a bit dark outside to walk..." Mondue said softly and sat down on the bench I was at just moments before.

"I'll be alright on my own; after all I can put up a decent fight." I nodded to both of them and whispered a small goodbye as I saw myself down the stairs and to the front door.

I opened the door slowly, and looked outside into the dark abyss off the front porch. My heart beat quickening and my balms growing cold and clammy. I had never realized how dark it was, how empty everything seemed at night.

Thoughts and nightmares began to flood my mind and I felt my breath catch in my chest as my heart fluttered.

I felt something fall on my shoulder and twisted away from it, falling outside the door and landing on the porch. I flinched in pain from falling on my rear but looked up angrily to see Mondue in front as the streams of candle light coming from behind him blurred into the night.

"I thought you might want this..." he reached one hand out for me to grab and holding something out to me in the other. Taking the offer, I grabbed onto his hands, ones that were remarkably soft and let him pull me up to my feat. "There," I believed I could see him smile in the dim light as I squinted to see his face clearly, "I believe that is better."

"Thank you" I said slowly and looked down at my hand in his "I better get going."

"Wait," he stopped me and slipped a parcel into the palm of my hand as he folded my fingers gently into a fist, "you should be running low now; this will knock you out for the night, no dreams and no nightmares."

I opened my fingers slightly and grinned, almost surprised to see what I found, "You knew I found out?"

"I was with my spirit guide and she told me about it." He said, and I could faintly see a smile cross his lips as I became use to the light shinning behind him.

"I never knew you were a strong believer in those sorts of things."

"I'm not; Morgana seems to invite me over mostly to look at my palm." As he said this I momentarily remembered the discussion I had with Morgana about soul mates. 'I wonder if there was a reason why she was trying to see Mondue's hand."

He smirked and I noticed my hand that was still in his; it almost seemed small as it rested there against the warm skin of his palm. Recognizing that my hand had been in his for a relatively long amount of time, I took my hand back rashly and hid it behind my back, "right well, I guess I'll be going." I began to turn around but stopped. "Take good care of Rayne, Mondue." I smiled at him sarcastically but I couldn't see his expression.

"Take care of yourself Avalon and get some sleep tonight."

"I'll try." I smiled at him and then turned around and ran the rest of the way home so that when I arrived I was nearly dripping with sweat despite the cold weather outside. Shuffling around at the front door and then opening the door slowly, I slipped through and shut it behind me.

Moments later I was brewing the tea that Mondue had given me and took it up to my room, snuggling into the sheep skin blankets and cuddling against a large cream coloured pillow. Reaching to my nightstand where I had set the tea, I picked up the mug and sipped it lightly before I set it down once more.

A powerful wave of bliss washed over my face and I felt my hands that were gripping onto the blankets relax and fall to my sides as I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning was the beginning of the weekend, the morning of the party that I was now attending and the weekly tradition of attending church.<p>

Unfortunately the fact that I found Rayne in the middle of the forest did not help my situation in the least and when our family got to the church in our clean church clothes we opened the doors to find mass hysteria inside.

The church itself was small but that seemed to suit the small population of the village, painted white on the outside it seemed to blend in with the snow in the winter and at the beginning of every spring there was a massive gathering when the entire town would roll up their sleeves and repaint it. It had a sharp pointed roof and was about thirty meters wide and sixty meters long. It was relatively close to our house and we usually arrived early and because of this we had made friends with the priest, Father Gregory.

But today we were the last to show.

"It is nothing to be frightened about," Father Gregory tried to yell above the hysteria of the crowd that was already out of the pews and storming to the front of the room to press father Gregory with their questions. The church was in chaos and father grabbed all three of us and brought us closely to him as the raging grew louder.

"Please we must all remain calm." he tried to shout strongly but was drowned out by the frantic of the people.

As we entered through the doors Father Gregory turned to us and gave a small welcoming smile. As he did so the group slowly turned to us and the yelling had been going on became a slight whisper amongst the people as they watched us walk to the front of the church. Sitting in the front row, I tensed my shoulders as I could feel the people behind us stare at the back of our heads.

In other churches, ones that I had heard about, the women of the congregation would sit at the back and men like father would sit at the front, in some cases women were forbidden from going to church but Father Gregory had never made such things an issue which was very uncommon for a priest.

At this moment however I wished that I could sit at the back, knowing that hundreds of eyes were glaring at the back of my head. I turned around and glanced at the faces to find scornful and unhappy eyes staring back. I slowly turned back to the front of the room, not daring to make eye contact with anyone.

"Why not ask Avalon?" demanded one, "the shadow beast didn't attack her."

"She should know what's going on; if she did save Rayne surely she would have seen the creature."

"Yes, let's ask Avalon." The rose of approval for me to speak grew and as this happened I sunk further into the bench we were sitting on.

"Please, this is not a mob, my friends, this is a house of God, let us not ruin it with such supernatural nonsense." Father Gregory spoke up, silencing the group with his calm words except for little whispers that went around.

"It's not safe here with that girl." As soon as that one sentence was uttered the yelling and shouting began to start up again, the people fighting to be heard in the small wooden church.

"Normal people shouldn't be put in danger just because of one person, what about Rayne?"

"Are we all a bunch a savages" someone else shouted, "She's just a girl."

"_It__'__s__her__doing!_"

"Three of my sheep have gone missing"

"And my fence has been broken down three times now!"

"It was big and frightening; it destroyed our entire flock of geese!"

"I saw it tear out a boulder from the ground with its claws... arms like tree trunks,"

"Our dog is missing too!"

"It attacked my brother and me; we nearly didn't make it out alive!"

The shouting rang out as people cried out their grievances but calmed down as Father Gregory threw up his hands to command the people's attention.

"There is an explanation for all of those things..." Father Gregory pleaded to the church as they began to subside and sit in their seats. "There is no need to panic; we are perfectly safe inside the boundaries of the town."

"Perfectly safe? We have every right to panic!" I heard a deep shouting in a commanding tone and footsteps coming closer to the people. They parted like the red sea and allowed the shouting man to come through.

I recognized who it had been at first glance and held my breath clutching my arm.

Father Danton was almost my father's age, with greasy grey hair that had a few strands that were still black, thinning on the top of his head. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, reaching to the middle of his back but was very thick everywhere else on his face especially the raggedy beard that covered half of his face. His eyes were a dark grey-brown and bloodshot, piercing the church with his glare and cloaked in a long brown robe with only his hands coming out of the sleeves and long crooked nails on each bony finger.

If the Picouxs had been the most accepting of me and the most kind to me then Father Danton had been the least accepting and the cruellest.

"Haven't I predicted this?" he shouted out at the crowd, "didn't I warn that all the sin, all the undesirables slowly destroying the town would bring about a dark curse on the land?" I turned away slowly, glaring all the while at the lunatic before me, but he turned his head towards me which caused me to freeze in my action. He smiled a crooked grin with yellow stained teeth and dark grey eyes "Didn't I?"

A brief memory came to me, a ripped dress, a needle, a man in robes, but I flinched away from the painful event.

I breathed in slowly and grabbed onto Dian's arm who had sat back in her seat, she looked at me a little confused, "Are you alright Avalon, you seem a little nervous." Though I had to ignore the fact she seemed completely oblivious that Father Danton had just erupted into the room she then noticed who I was looking at and nodded.

"Ah, father Danton." She sighed and turned back to Father Gregory who was still at the front of the church while Father Danton raved and caused unnecessary fear like he always did.

"I have heard that there has been an attack on a girl, and God himself has come to me in a dream and told me that this was not accident."

"Of course it wasn't an accident you halfwit or else we wouldn't have said she'd been attacked" I grumbled testily.

Father Danton seemed to perk up at this comment; he gestured around and then stopped suddenly to glare at me, "he said it was caused by someone in this very room, someone we all know."

"Who is it Father," someone shouted amongst the mob and a few heads turned to me as I sunk into my seat.

The mob began to uproar and get up from their seats.

"Please," Father Gregory said softly to them all, holding out his hands, "We should not single out this poor child for punishment, when it was she who had come to the rescue of our dear Rayne in the forest. We should congratulate her for being so kind and expressing the true word of God by helping out one of her fellow human beings, that is what we should strive for in our daily lives, true kindness." Father Gregory smiled at the crowd as they spoke softly with words of agreement, and waved me to come to the stand. I hesitated but as Father Gregory stood there with his hand held out to me and his kind eyes coaxing me to come forward I couldn't find it in my heart to disappoint him by not standing up. "you see" he said encouragingly and beaming down at me, "she is good and kind, so let us rejoice instead of blame for an act that has both saved a life and done our community a great favour."

And as soon as their angry yells had erupted before, cheers came just as quickly, rising up to roof of the church. I looked up at Father Gregory and he smiled kindly back down at me.

"Fine, go ahead and cheer!" Father Danton yelled furiously, causing the cheering to die down, "all those who wish to die a fool can stay here under the house with that devil child," he pointed at me and Father Gregory but an arm over my shoulder. "But if you are wise enough to see past this illusion you will come with me and save your lives.

There was an air of an uncomfortable sort as Father Danton began to fall back to the entrance of the door, most of the people inside the church turned away from me, except Father Danton who stabbed my soul with his defiant stare, "It'll come back, remember what I told you, it'll come back and when it does I suggest you all put your faith in the real hands of God." And then with the last cold words hissing from his lips Father Danton left.

A few people, at least half of the people in the church stood up from their positions and left with him, awkwardly shuffling their feet over the floor and exiting the great doors of the church.

The door was closed softly after them and I looked back up at Father Gregory who was shaking his head, "I'm sorry Father," I whispered softly and turned away from him.

The Father just sighed and squeezed my shoulder gently.

"It wasn't your fault Avalon; these people must find their own way to God. All I can hope is that Father Danton will truly care for them."

I hated Father Danton greatly but I had always loved Father Gregory, who had undertaken the duties of being the head of the church. He had to since Father Danton had practically abandoned the church to go around spreading the word of God and eradicating wrong doers.

When I said that I loved father Gregory I truly did, when I was younger I had asked him to marry me but he had just smiled at me and told me that priests couldn't marry and I went off pouting that entire day. I still admired him and if I were to admit it... I did still love him a bit; however, I would never ever talk about it to anyone.

But I never wished for him to lose half his congregation to that rambling fool outside, it bothered me to know that in some way I was still under the control of Father Danton and all the people I cared for seemed to be hurt by that man.

He let go of me and I went to my seat as Leda and Dian both put an arm around me in an act of comfort. "I'm glad that you have stayed," Father Gregory spoke to the crowd that had stayed, "I do fear for our brethren that have left us and I suggest that in our prayers we pray for them for they may need it."

A silence went around the group and the Father stepped down from the front, coming before the people in the pews

"As I am well aware you all must attend to your families, we will be ending today's sermon early. In the case of this shadow beast, know that God will always be with you, looking after you no matter what you do. Go in peace and never forget to show kindness and patience to your brothers and sisters, the way you would have them treat you," He rose his hand to his forehead and crossed it over his body as the crowd mimicked him, reciting, "in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen." He said gently, and the gathering answered strongly back, 'Amen.'

We rose from our seats and began to exit through the church doors. And yet, even though everything had shocked me a little, it was seeing Father Danton that killed me the most. It had been the first time I had seen him in two years and even now I was still very afraid of him.

"Are you alright Avalon?" Leda asked as she hugged my shoulder, and then looked out at the door, "What a bas..." father gave her a warning look and Leda grunted "_ugh_ what an awful man, if I ever get my hands on that man, I'll teach him a lesson or two."

"No it's alright..." I let Leda's arm fall off my shoulder, I looked over my shoulder to the front of the church, "I'll catch up, go on without me."

"If you're sure you want to go alone." My father said softly as he gave me a tight hug, "we will respect your wishes."

"But she's absolutely startle by that-" Leda began again.

"Come dear, I think we should let her alone." I nodded an appreciative glance to father and backed away as they began to leave.

"I'm still going to murder that man." I heard Leda grouse irritably and I almost laughed to myself.

I went to the front, the time to scale each step felt like a century, slowly approaching the figure bolted to the wall and traced my fingers over the wooden carving attached to the wooden cross. It's surface as smooth as skin and fragrant with the smell of rich pine that it was made from.

"I don't suppose you know what to do?" I asked the face but went unanswered; only the empty, yet seemingly real eyes stared down at me with a sort of sympathy. "I don't suppose you would talk to me of all people anyway." I sighed and backed away, from the carving, "but thank you for listening," I smiled softly at the statue, thinking myself ridiculous to thank a statue but at the same time feeling a little comforted.

"How sweet." A low voice slithered from the back of the church and caused me to turn around in fright. "Talking to a statue are you? That desperate for company?" I blinked slowly and began to back away from Father Danton who had crept back into the church while I had not noticed. "Speechless? How like a little woman..." biting my tongue I forced myself to talk.

"What do you want here?" I asked "surely since you abandoned the church you have done enough damage." I gained a little courage and felt my heart racing as he began to come closer to me with each step echoing in the church.

"Please don't be so cruel to your old minister..." he said and nodded to me, "you were always a cautious little girl, and now look at you, a beautiful young woman and still you act like a cautious little girl. You can trust me Avalon; don't act like a foolish child."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, and I'll never trust you, not ever again." I glared at him but I felt like crying still.

"Come child, I know you have never been able to see the true word of the church, but through me, I shall help you towards God, towards the light."

"You used me" I said angrily, my cheeks burning furiously "I was a young girl and you used me."

"You are confused Avalon" the Father muttered with a look of astonishment on his face.

But I burst out, screaming at him, "You thought I would forget! That I would let it go, I won't ever trust you again Father Danton; you do not deserve my trust." I backed away, but hit my head against the statue and then seeing Father Danton come at me and grabbing my wrist with one of his greyish-green and bony hands. He used the other to hold my chin, "You have an abnormally large mouth for a woman and you better keep it shut."

At first I cringed in fear, remembering things that I had tried to push down to forget.

But at the same time I wasn't the same person I was when he left, I was different, I was confident and I would prove it to myself. With his ugly brown nails digging into my skin and his long fingers wrapped around my hand I pulled away. "Don't touch me" I snarled and backed away from him, and began to head towards the door slowly.

"You girls are always so ignorant, women are such foolish creatures, they look over the abyss and still they refuse help." he smiled crookedly and came beside me, blocking my exit off. "But I shall save you from the fiery pits of hell, Avalon, count on it."

He looked down at me, being a relatively tall man and caused me to move out from under his shadow but instead of coming after me he looked up, taking his horrid eyes off me.

"Why there you are Avalon," I heard the rich smooth voice of Mondue confidently come from behind me, "I've been looking everywhere for you." I felt a hand come around my waste and almost turned around and slapped him but found myself grateful that someone had come to my rescue.

Mondue came beside me and smiled at Father Danton, about the same height as the minister but much more muscular looking and poised, which made me feel all the more grateful that Mondue was on my side, or that at least he seemed to be on my side.

Father Danton looked slightly taken aback but managed to speak, "You philanderer, this is none of your business."

"This is my business," Mondue grinned, "anything that involves a filthy old man, who preys on the innocent and then claims to be doing the work of God is always my business... As it is, I happen to be escorting Mrs. Mark home today." He bowed in the direction of a furious looking Father Danton.

"Ha you would be helping that wench wouldn't you, you lewd serpent of hell, I hope you enjoy your witty little comments when the devil is roasting your carcass over a burning fire for all eternity." Father Danton sneered irately taking a step at Mondue but not yet confronting him.

"Well it's been a pleasant conversation Father, good to see you again, now if you don't mind we are running late and I promised Lady Avalon that I would get her home today." Mondue took my hand underneath his arm and we walked past Father Danton.

I gazed at the Father, a look of utter surprise on my face as he shook with rage.

"She is no more lady than you are gentleman," shouted Father Danton as he pointed at me again. "Nothing more than damaged goods" he said with his blood-shot eyes staring me down.

"Watch what you say in front of me," Mondue snapped, a look of pure anger passed over his face, darkening his features "You may insult _my_ honour, Father... but I shall not have you shouting profanity about any friend of mine." Then once again he smiled at Father Danton, but with an eerie glare still in his eyes. Mondue put himself between me and Father Danton to my surprise and he grabbed my hand gently, "I suggest you leave this one alone." Mondue smiled but could hear the warning and the true threatening sound deep in his voice.

"I am a man of God and you are nothing but a troll doomed to spend eternity in hell for your sins" spat Father Danton as he straightened out his robes and backed away from me, "you keep your filthy hands and soon, very soon, the shadow creature will come after you next, mark my words, you'll both be next!"

I felt Mondue's hand tighten a little as I held onto it, but when I looked at his face he seemed unfazed. "Consider your words marked." Mondue smiled charmingly and sent Father Danton glaring and spinning around to leave through the entrance of the church once more.

I nodded to him and sighed in relief "Thank you Mondue,"

He sighed and looked at me suspiciously as if I had instigated the Father. "Now what was that about?"

"I did nothing," I pulled away from and glowered, "That man seeks to make my life a living hell, much like yourself..."

"I wasn't accusing you of anything," Noelle smiled as if he enjoyed getting a rise out of me, which he probably did, "I was merely curious; the Father Danton seemed slightly more disturbing than normal."

I laughed slightly, but turned and began to leave the church as well, my heals clicking on the wood. "I hadn't noticed, but at least you were there Mondue, I don't know what I would have done if I had to face him on my own."

"Oh yes I'm afraid to think how you would have torn him apart if I had not shown up." He laughed but I failed to even titter, and Mondue looked down at me, questioning me.

"Unless... you really were frightened?" He asked but I shook my head and backed away from him now, trying to hide the fear in my eyes.

"Ha, don't be ridiculous Mondue; I've seen pussy cats more frightening than that man."

"By the way" he stopped me before I could leave and smiled down at me, "I hope you can begin calling me Noelle someday," I nodded slowly.

"I'll have to get use to it." I muttered and smirked at him, "but I will do my best... Noelle."

"Wonderful" he bowed to me and offered a hand for me to take.

I looked at him, "what?" I asked slowly still looking at the hand he offered

"I'm escorting you home, remember" he smiled at me and I laughed a little and slowly took it.

"Of course," and we made our way to the exit, but I spared one look to glance over my shoulder at the statue and thanked the devein providence that had surely saved me from another encounter with Father Danton.

We walked all the way to my house, my arm resting on his as if we were attending a ball; I let a small stray gaze catch a glimpse of him staring down at me with the most peculiar look.

But then there was my house not ten feet away as we slowly made it to the front door, "I don't suppose you would mind if I asked why you were alone in the church and perhaps why it is that I am not the only one who seems to like messing with your head." He smiled but I could hardly muster that much.

"It is a bit of a long story," I whispered to him and shut the door slowly, "I will see you later tonight then?"

"Tonight." he said, but glanced back over his shoulder as if thinking.

I shut door then and walked to my room, where I sat on my bed and reached beside me to pull up the torn piece of paper, crinkled from years of handling and held against my beating chest falling slowly to the bed.

It was almost ironic that I always found notes addressed to me, like it was impossible for anyone to talk to me face to face.

I had been fifteen, and I hardly thought of it today, I was so ashamed of the very idea that I had been so careless once, that I had been so stupid. Father Danton was the minister of the church, he left and then Father Gregory took over, but before he did... I met with Father Danton, even thinking about it now made me shudder.

I had wanted to become better aquainted with people, so I thought that I would offer to participate in the church. "And you want to participate in church?" father Danton had said, but he almost mocked me.

"Yes, I would," I had replied tersely, though I coughed slowly and had tried to remind myself why was doing this in the first place "if you could find any space for me, I would appreciate it." he had smiled at me and I had smiled back.

"_That__is__good__to__hear,__because__after__all__we__priests__of__the__church__require__the__help__of__all__Gods__people.__"_ his grin widened and I could remember feeling the sudden fear creep up in my chest, _"__even__its__females.__"_

I remembered how it felt, the coarse hand resting on my leg and gradually sliding further up, I remembered looking at him as he eyed his own hand in the act, his lips curling and revealing yellow stained teeth, jagged from years of eating rotten food. Then I remember falling out of my chair, and pushing myself away from him. His breath on my chest as he straddled me on the floor, wafting into my nose and causing me to cry out but my mouth was soon covered by his hand. Sweat had beaded his forehead; his palms had grown wet and hot as they fondled my dress, ripping it open to expose my chest. I had hopelessly pushed him away, though I had barely understood what was going on.

He unbuttoned his shirt, I twisted away but felt him straighten up as he looked at me, reaching for my skirts and he removed his other hand from my mouth and using it to unbuckle his own pants. I could feel my mind scream at me to fight back but I was paralyzed in fear so I had cried out once more in surprise but he let go of the buckle on his belt to back hand me across the face.

I tried to forget most of it, though for me I never believed I could forget it. Yet, as Father Danton had begun shakily removing his pants and pulling them off to reveal himself, Father Gregory entered the room.

As the door had swung open Father Gregory turned to me and then to Father Danton and his eyes grew wide with concern. I looked at him with the same look of horror plastered to my face. Father Danton, on the other hand got up to his feet, pulling the dark grey pants up to his waist once more and backed off of me.

"Father Gregory," he had said breathlessly, pointing to me as he threw on his robes, "please escort the girl outside."

I had just stared at him, the man that had just been on top of me, still the look of ultimate fear on my face and I felt the a hand touch the bare skin of my shoulder. I had turned sharply to Father Gregory who had looked at me with such sad eyes, eyes I could not look at for more than a second before I looked down at my nakedness. I had pulled the front of my dress back up to hide my shame, clutching to it as he reached for my arm and pulled me softly to my feat. I had cringed away from his touch but let him gently usher me out the door as I squeezed my eyes shut and letting my face contort as I tried to hold back my tears.

Father Gregory took me to another room where he let me walk in by myself. Inside there was a nun, a woman I had hardly known at the time.

"Sister Beatrice," Father Gregory said softly as had he opened the door and let me walk inside, still clutching the remnants of my ruined church clothes. "We have a girl that is in need of your assistance."

The spindly woman with light brown hair, dressed in a black robe had caught sight of me and burst out, "Avalon... and Father Gregory, what is the meaning of this?"

"Please take care of her sister; I must talk with Father Danton." He had shut the door behind me and I flinched at the sound as it shut.

Sister Beatrice stared at me for only a second and then motioned to a chair that was beside hers. "Come hear child, let us mend that dress for you." I came over to her and sat down on the chair accidentally letting the torn fabric that was covering my front slip out of my hands. The sister had turned to me and then motioned again, "and for heavens sake child, cover yourself, decent ladies should never expose themselves in such a fashion." I had flushed red, ashamed of myself and awkwardly pulled the dress back up with numb fingers.

"Now tell me," the sister had begun, "what is all this foolishness about." she gestured to my torn garments and I nodded my head.

"They were ripped" I murmured out as the sister had reached into a dresser drawer, fumbling around until pulling out a needle and bright pink thread, almost the exact colour of my dress.

"I can see that child, but how did you rip them." and as she looked over my face her eyes grew wide, "and what is this?" she had asked, tapping me on the side of my face where the Father had struck me. I turned my face so she could see the welt on my face as it had already begun to turn purple.

"Father Danton..." I looked at the door, tears already beginning to brim in my eyes, "Hit me." I had closed them but when I heard her voice I looked up in surprise

"My girl," she whispered out as if the breath had been caught in her throat, "I had expected better of you" I watched her as she began to thread the needle through my clothing, "you must have fallen and are now covering it up by blaming the Father on your own clumsiness, you should be ashamed."

I had been ashamed, as I looked at her, but it wasn't for lying, 'why won't you believe me, what did I have to prove to be heard.'"But I-I'm not lying" I had almost cried out, but put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from breaking down into tears.

"I will not have you spreading such deceitful and cruel lies about your minister, you should be grateful that we have one as good and as kind as Father Danton."

I had turned to her, the tears now running over my face and stinging my eyes as I choked on a sob, "He ripped my... Father Danton ripped my dress," my voice had cracked as I shuddered uncontrollably, a little from anger but mostly from shame. I tried pulling away from her but was pricked by the needle in her hands,

"Sit still Avalon and watch your tongue" the sister had warned "Honestly first that other girl and then you, making up all these stories, looking for attention..." she ranted on but I shook my head and protested still.

"H-he touched me!" I pleaded again and looked to the bruises that were also forming around my breasts, but quickly covering myself up once more and shaking, "He felt my leg and-"

"That is enough!" the sister raised her voice and stopped me from saying anymore. I whimpered and caused the sister to look down on me sadly. Dropping the needle and thread beside her she had spoken out in hushed whispers, "My dear, confused child; Father Danton is a man of God," she said gently and pressed a hand to my cheek so that she lifted my face to look at her, "what would he want with you?"

After the sister had left me alone to myself, I walked out of the church, to my home where no one was and fell on top of my bed where I tried to fall asleep.

That was when I realized that in this world of a small town farm girl and not the daughter of a king, one could do nothing, one had no control and for the rest of my life I would be considered not even human.

I learned quickly that like the sister, no one would believe me, I was just some girl and Father Danton was a man of the church, respected by the people of the village and practically a messenger of God. Even if I were to speak out, it would only look bad for my family, and if someone ever did believe me they would only believe that I had seduced him into it with my wickedness.

This event caused me to see a little clearly the simple life of a woman, that even though my sister had married a loving and loyal husband and my Papa was kindly and had treated all his wives with the utmost respect and dignity; in the real world, in the eyes of most men, and in the eyes of the church, a woman was not the equal of a man..

Even when it came to other men like Noelle they would never see me, to them I would never be the equal of them in the eyes of society. Even to many women I could never be the equal of a man, women like Sister Beatrice, who perhaps, when they were my age, were beaten down over the years with these beliefs.

I saw very little of Father Danton after that, but that only caused me to become more attached to my saviour, Father Gregory. It wasn't much later that Father Danton went on his quest 'to rid the world of sin' though I had often thought spitefully he could only achieve this once he hurled himself off the side of the earth.

I had never told my father or my sisters what happened that day after church, why I had gone missing after that one ceremony, they never pressed the issue for an explanation and I was thankful.

Yet the next Saturday when I had returned home, a letter was left at the door, with Avalon written over the front. I knew very few people that were literate in the village, so it surprised me to find it, but since the letter had my name alone on it I decided to open it.

All that was written on it was 'You are not alone' the writing was a little messy and looked as if it had been rushed. But to this day I had the note at my beside every night and looked at whenever I felt at my upmost weakest.

* * *

><p><strong>So... hope that wasn't too sudden<strong>

**I have introduced two new characters, who are kind of like symbols, Father Gregory, who represents the good side, and Father Danton in generally suppose to represent everything bad that was happening in the church (corruption, rape, abuse) and I feel like he has a kind of Frollo approach to everything but I described him with a Rasputin sort of look.**

**just to clear up I use the he church, since in this time (about early renaissance) the church is pretty big in peoples lives, and back then peoples lives were really church orriented especially in countries with very strong religious beliefs and back then what the church believed was what everyone believed and it was every clear that people who were rich were better and good looking people were better so the stories also going to have to do with that.**


	28. Sacrifice

**Alright, just wanted to say thanks to MyahLyah for all your comments to those who have read it I hope you are enjoying it so far :D Unfortunately I have to warn you that I will continue doing from first person, however I will also be adding parts that are third person omniscent but I will make sure that there is a clear break between first person and third person parts. Hope you enjoy the rest and again, thank you for reading :D**

**RosesnWater**

"I am so sorry Avalon." Dian whimpered softly; I breathed out and held it, feeling a constriction on my sides, tightening with every second.

'Why on earth am I doing this' I asked myself as I felt like my ribs were about to collapse in on themselves.

"It'll look ridiculous, what you are doing," Leda muttered, and Dian shot her a look and pulled her arms back even tighter which then tightened the crushing feeling around my ribs, causing me to gasp out.

"Oh I'm sorry Avalon" murmured Dian as she turned on Leda with a fierce glare, "see what you made me do, if you're not going to offer anything pleasant, then don't talk." And she turned back to me loosening the bodice with her hands. "Honestly I think it was a brilliant idea, these were very popular when we were in court." Dian smiled and looked at the bodice.

"Not that you ever went to court when we lived in the castle," Leda smiled mockingly which caused Dian to turn to her once more and instead stick out her tongue.

"Should I even be doing this" I sighed out as I felt Dian tie the strings at my back, but Leda just hopped off the end of the bed that she had been perched on.

"Don't fool yourself, you pull it off wonderfully." Leda grinned and gestured to the mirror in front of me. I looked up and saw myself clearly, almost gasping out again, but in surprise.

"You did a wonderful job Dian, I barely recognize myself," I laughed and gave her a tight hug. Dian and Leda had offered to help me get dressed for tonight; they had already applied foundation to my face and painted my lips so now they were working on the outfit I was going to wear. So far everything they had done had almost killed me, especially the bodice.

She had reddened my lips and just lightly dabbed my cheeks with bright red lipstick and sprinkled a bit of loose powder over my face which made it slightly sparkle. Normally I would have doubted that doing all this was a good idea but for some reason I had the confidence to go out looking nice, so I had asked Dian and Leda to help me. They were overjoyed to hear this and they had carried me up to Leda's room, since then I have been locked away.

"Well we're not done yet; after all, we can't have you going out in just your undergarments."

There was loud trotting as Xavier came up the stairs and then slowly opened the door with his hands behind his back. "Ah! Xavier we're still dressing in here!" Dian laughed loudly and Xavier flinched, his hand moving to cover his eyes revealing what he had behind his back.

"Oh my" Leda smiled and I just looked at the golden ball gown in his right fist, gently tucked away.

"_I was just bringin' up the dress._"

"Well I guess that ruins the surprise" Dian sent a pouty look at Xavier, who shrugged with his eyes still covered by his arm.

"Here darling, I think you'll want this" he held out the dress blindly and Dian took it out of his arm and kissed his whiskery cheek softly.

"Thank you sweetheart," she smiled at Xavier as she began to prod him out of the room, "Knock next time." She giggled again and lightly pushed Xavier out of the room, shutting the door loudly behind him.

"You got this for me" I whispered gently as I took hold of the silken gold dress rubbing the sleek fabric between my fingers, it was the same dress that Dian and Leda had shown me the day we went out to the town with Father and Xavier.

It almost seemed too long ago.

"That was the plan" smiled Dian, "Unfortunately, only until recently could Xavier and I afford it, it was suppose to be an early present but it took a little longer to get all the money that we needed to purchase it. I suppose... since you were invited to this party just now it was good timing." She grinned, rubbing the back of her neck. "I hope you like it."

"I love it" and before Dian could say anything I gently dropped the dress in Leda's hands and threw my arms out and wrapped them around her shoulders squeezing tightly. "Thank you so much." I let go to find a very surprised Dian before me.

"I wanted to wait for a special occasion" Dian smiled at me as she took the gown from Leda and slowly draped the golden fabric over my head. "It also came with gloves," Dian laughed.

"But... but how did you know I even liked it?" I asked as my head slipped through the wide opening. The gown was held up by straps that went around my arms; Leda hopped around it and began to fix my hair and Dian pulled the gloves onto my hands, fitting around my arms snugly reaching all the way to my elbow.

"Of course we knew you liked it, honestly who do you think you're dealing with?" Leda snickered as she began to pin back my hair in a bun but with the majority hanging down, giving it a flowing look as I turned my head back and forth.

"I suppose I should have known better" I smiled at her and my hair curled over my shoulder. "After all, you two are the most craft girls I have ever known."

"Well I guess it's my turn to present," Leda said softly as she eyed the dress, "but I don't know if I'll be able to compete." She winked at Dian who shook her head and gestured to the wardrobe beside Leda's bed.

"Go on Leda show her." She jumped up and down excitedly and they both headed to the wardrobe while I stood in the middle of the bedroom, looking oddly at the two as they rummaged around in one of the drawers.

"It's a good thing the dress matched this, or who knows what we would have had to do." Leda pulled out a small porcelain mask out of the drawer and then skipped over to me and handed it to me.

"I think it's going to fit" I turned it over in my hands. The edges were lined in golden trimming and scarlet lips that were glossed with a sparkling finish. The eyes were ovular and outlined in ebony paint, ruby red paint was used to form a small smile and small crystal like jewels sparkled underneath and above the eyes.

"My mother's mask?" I blinked in surprise as I looked at the soft pearly white surface glistening in the candlelight.

"I didn't even realize I had packed it when we first left the castle, I guess it had been among my other possessions." Leda nodded apologetically, "Sorry it took so long to get back to you."

I turned back to the mask and smiled at the face, "I didn't think I'd ever see it again" I whispered and caressed the smooth surface. A tear coming to my eye but I wiped it away calmly without drawing too much attention. "The only thing I'm wondering about is why..." I paused and put a finger to my chin, "Why did we do my face up if you always had this." I smirked as they both came to me putting their arms on either side of my shoulder.

"Just for when you might take it off." Dian smiled at me but Leda patted me roughly on the back.

"And this might have been the only time we would ever get to dress you up like a real lady, so Dian and I took advantage of it Avalon." She curtsied and I punched her shoulder lightly. Leda looked up at me as I smirked, "your abuse only shows how much you care" she smiled at me and danced out of my reach as I grabbed for her.

"Oh I'll show you abuse." I laughed out as I launched myself onto the bed where Leda rested, careful not to trip on the dress but missing her entirely.

"Are you girls ready to leave yet?" Called father as we all rushed out the door.

"Yes father," I laughed as I pushed Leda out of the way. She was wearing a deep purple dress that was fashioned to be tight around the waist and then flowed outwards when she turned back and forth. Dian on the other hand wore an emerald green dress that sparkled like a lake when it caught the light of anything and frilled at the neck but only reaching to her ankles.

As we came down the stairs to father and Xavier who were both waiting at the door looked up at us with stunned expressions.

"Well it took you long enough to get ready." Xavier smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest and grinned at Dian, "but I must say you look wonderful tonight."

"_My girls,"_ father took a step back in a mock faint, "_what have you done with my girls?_"

"Very funny father" laughed Leda as she pushed Dian and me towards the front door.

"Are you coming?" I asked and he nodded slowly.

"I'll be going right after I'm done here." he looked to an unfinished coat rack behind him, "It may be a while... but... you all look so gorgeous tonight, I'm so proud of each one of you." Father came in front of all of us and gently touched our faces one at a time, stopping on me, "it's like you have your own glowing halos above you."

I smiled gently and grabbed his hand, "thank you father." my smile deepened as he brought Dian and Leda to him.

"Have a splendid time darlings," he murmured as we all folded our arms around him. He squeezed us one more time and let go of us wiping both his eyes and laughing with a bit of a choke.

"It's alright father" smiled Dian as she reached out a hand to gently rub his arm, "It's just a party, we'll be coming right back after."

"Oh, I know my child." he smiled slowly as he rubbed the last tear and beamed down at us, "and I want you to have fun tonight, and know," he smiled as he opened the door behind him and ushered us out, "I'll always love you."

"And we love you," answered Leda, giving him a tight hug and then letting go.

As we stepped onto the front porch I looked over my shoulder to see him shut the door with a small frown. I turned back to look ahead as Dian, Leda and Xavier were already heading out. Still puzzled by father, I don my mask and run after them as we slowly headed to the dim lights coming from the centre of the town where the celebration was going on.

We arrived a bit later, after finding our way to Sara's grandparent's house. There was dancing to the song of a violin being played, this was going on outside since it was extraordinarily warm out and in the house there was conversing and conversations going on.

Dian was led onto the 'dance floor' by Xavier and Leda waved goodbye as she ran after them and began to dance herself in the middle of the group. A rhythmic clapping began as she twirled and span around the centre of the group and more people began to join in the same erratic spinning, laughing and giggling.

I laughed to myself and headed inside, seeing if I could find Sara or possibly Noelle.

As I walked around the rooms, each and everyone crowded with people, as if the entire village had shown up. There were very few people that I would talk to in most of the room and in most cases those people were already involved in conversations. In no time at all I reached the last room which happened to be the living room.

To my relief I saw Narina in the corner, who immediately waved as she saw me and gestured for me to come over to the group she was in. Eager to no longer look alone, I went over to her and smiled as she moved a hand around the group. "I think we all know Avalon." she smiled at me and I looked around the group she was in. Most of them I knew so I gave a tiny wave.

"We were just talking about that mask and your dress, actually." Narina pointed to the golden gown and sipped a bit of wine. The girl on my right handed me a glass of wine and I smiled, holding it up to my face. "So we heard Noelle was escorting you tonight?" Narina smiled as she brought her glass back down from her lips.

"Oh, well I believe so," I muttered.

"I haven't seen him yet, since its practically where he lives I would have expected him to arrive by now," whispered another girl and I thought I heard some sort of accusation in it but I couldn't be very sure so I just shrugged my shoulders, looking around the room as I lifted up my mask just to allow a large gulp of the wine to go down my throat and shook my head at the sour taste.

"That's strong." I let out a small giggle and cupped a hand over my mouth.

The group burst out laughing and I couldn't stop myself from joining in the laughter.

"I think I'll have to trade in for something lighter." I laughed and backed away from the group as they waved a small goodbye.

"It's in the next room over," called Narina as I turned to face her again, "You'll hardly be able to see a thing so be careful not to trip."

"Thank you for the advice," I smiled and began to head in the direction she had pointed. '_At least there was someone here I could talk with_' I thought to myself in disappointment as I went out the room. As Narina had said, it was a darker area of the house.

It was hard to even see the table as I walked to it, but I did eventually reach it without tripping and falling on my face, to find wine laid out on one side and water on the other. Knowing that I couldn't hold liquor very well I sighed from the embarrassment and picked up a crystal glass, filling it with water.

With my back turned to the room I heard a voice speak behind me, "please Miss, is there anything strong in there?" I nodded my head.

"Well to me everything here is strong." I laughed a little and hiccupped, my cheeks flushing red as I covered my lips with my gloved hand, "Anything on the left is probably strong enough to kill a horse."

"Avalon?" the voice spoke behind me and I smiled a little.

"Yes?" I replied as I turned around, my hair moving fluidly around me as I faced the speaker.

"My lord" the masked gentleman whispered, "you look absolutely stunning."

I had no ear for distinguishing voices which was very strange, but by the very sight of his striking blond hair I knew it was the famed doctor of the small town.

"And you as well, Noelle." I carefully curtsied before him, almost tripping and standing back up slowly, "I don't believe I've ever see you so splendid looking." I winked and he burst out laughing, a deep chuckling coming from his throat. The group in this room of the house turning their attention on us but soon going back to the conversations they were in.

"And I've never heard you laugh like that..." I said slowly as I smirked at him.

"I have never had the occasion to." He said beaming down at me, looked me up and down and began to circle me. "This dress looks very nice on you, though I can hardly see it."

"It took a while to put together." I said, subconsciously stroking the seam of the bodice but letting my hand fall to my side. "And you" I said, also looking him up and down, "You look absolutely heroic."

Noelle was dressed in a bright red suit with golden trimming, a white glove on each hand, white stalking, black knee length pants, black shoes and a large red hat that also had gold trimming on it, sitting on the top of his head with a bright yellow feather protruding from the top. His mask was a simple white mask that went very well with his suit, but he took this off.

"Why thank you m'lady," he bowed gracefully removing the plumed hat from his head and nearly bending in half, "I too spent a long time on my costume."

I held a hand to my mouth to stop myself from laughing and looked at him. "Would you care to join me in a dance?" I smiled excitedly as he straightened back up. To my surprise he looked guiltily over his shoulder and I noticed a hesitation. "What is it?" I started out with a little chuckle but as I saw the look on his face the soft laugh slowly died away. "Is something wrong?"

Then I heard a voice come from behind him "Oh there you are Noelle, so this is where you ran off to..." Cassandra cooed affectionately, she too was also wearing a mask that let her hair flow over her shoulders and down the back of her dress in gentle golden locks. "Oh" she said as she caught sight of me and I felt my face burn red, "I didn't know you were here Avalon."

"I'm sorry," Noelle shrugged his shoulders at me and I switched my look from him to Cassandra, obviously a little confused.

"We came together," Cassandra said at last, nodding to Noelle, not knowing what was going on either.

"I forgot." Noelle admitted though I felt little truth in the statement. "I would never have offered if I had remembered that I had asked someone else," he tried to speak as though I was not to blame, but I winced from the sting of the words.

"Is there something going on here..." Cassandra asked hesitantly. I stared at Noelle for a long moment, he stared guiltily back at me before he turned his head to Cassandra, possibly to avoid my gaze.

"No... Nothing's going on," I said slowly and tried to see the situation. "I believe I was just going back to my group," I nodded to the other room that Narina and the others were in.

"We can still dance though, after all, it is a party," he offered his hand to me and I backed up to avoid it.

"I should really be getting back," I began to turn around, my eyes wide and my fists clenched.

If anything else was said by either Cassandra or Noelle, I didn't hear it and with my head swimming from the conversation, I headed to the other room that I had left Narina in.

When I re-entered the room I noticed they were no longer there but I heard the laughing of girls from behind a door on the far side of the room. I dawn my mask once more to hide my embarrassment as I headed toward the door

About to turn the knob and enter, I heard a high pitched giggling and stopped in my tracks when I heard my name.

"But did you see how dressed up she was" whispered a girl I had not heard speak before, "and she's just going to get turned down by Noelle."

"I heard he invited her as a practical joke, you know, to get back at her." I could feel my face burn under the mask as I was about to storm angrily upon the conversation.

"She was probably just looking for attention." Narina laughed lightly and I held my breath, refusing to listen to more but not being able to move. "If you ask me, she has it coming." I held a hand to my mouth to stop the gasp and retreated a step from the door.

I stumbled backwards and accidentally ran into someone, "Sorry, um, sorry about that." I looked around the room as I suddenly felt dozens of eyes boring holes into me.

Turning around I leapt from the door and retreated to the exit, but I saw Rayne at the centre of the room and felt my stomach pull.

I had to at least say something to her.

Rayne stood with a crutch under her arm, a beaded crown resting on her lightly coloured hair and a flowery dress on.

Trudging in her direction and feeling grateful that I didn't have to fake a smile with the mask on my face. "Hello Rayne" I said softly. She turned from a conversation that had just ended and smiled up at me. "I have to go but I just thought I should say goodbye."

"Something wrong Avalon?" I flicked my head to look at her, "I mean, you just got here and you're already ready to leave?"

I just shook my head and backed away from Rayne and the other people, "Yes, unfortunately I can't stay here much longer, I hope that you enjoy yourself," I whispered still clutching my hands in fists.

"But you just got here," She said again as I turned around to run away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay." I called out as I headed for the front door and ran out.

Shutting the door behind me I sighed and felt my face burn in the cool night wind.

Howling and laughter went on just outside the house, Dian, Xavier and Leda leading the dancing as some sort of jig was being constructed.

"I can't believe I fell for that, and my friend, talking behind my back." I muttered to myself and hid my eyes beneath my bare arm. How does so much wrong happen in one night?

"I hadn't even brought a coat to wear home," I thought angrily and shivered at the touch of the night embracing me.

I saw something in the corner of my eye and sighed as I turned my full attention on the person approaching me from my right and saw that it was Father Gregory.

"Good evening." He smiled softly. I nodded at Father Gregory as he came to my side.

Though I rarely saw the Father out of his church robs and in normal clothes I had not expected him to be dressed up for a party.

He wore a blue swallow tailed jacket, also lined with gold thread a white undershirt beneath it, black pants that went down to his knees, white stockings and black leather boots that reached up halfway to his knee but he did not wear a mask.

"Good evening Father; how are you?"

"I'm doing a lot better than I thought I would," he smiled kindly at me, "But I don't talk well in conversations when I'm not up in front of my altar." I laughed a little and looked ahead at the dancing that was going on outside, wishing that I could have had the chance to join in. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Father Gregory said gently and I took my eyes of the swirling figures to stare at him.

"What is?"

"Dancing, it seems so simple but it really is a beautiful thing to watch." I was surprised by this comment but decided to shrug disinterestedly and nod my head at them.

"It's fine for a hobby or something; honestly, I haven't ever much cared for dancing."

"But I bet you can do it wonderfully," smiled the father encouragingly, "I haven't been to a celebration with dancing in a long time, but my wife and I use to go out like this all the time."

I turned to him, amazement in my eyes, "You were married, Father?"

"I was once," he leaned back and took his eyes off the dancing to look up at the stars "It was a long time ago though, when I was your age." He turned to me and smiled which in turn caused me to flush deeply. To hear Father Gregory talk about how he was once my age only made me feel all the more like a little child for liking him.

"Is she-" I began to murmur but the Father just nodded his head.

"She died giving birth to our son." He sighed softly and wiped a hand around his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude." I gasped and had to look away from him, I could hardly bear seeing Father Gregory in such a sensitive light when he had always acted so strong and brave, especially against Father Danton.

"No, no don't worry Avalon, I'm just complaining right now, go, have fun in the dance." He ushered me away with a hand but I stayed where I was and looked at him with a deep surprise and love in my eyes.

"You're not complaining, Father, and I have no want to dance with any of those_ boys._" I glared at the younger men eyeing the women across the dancing floor, deciding which one they would prey upon next.

I had nasty encounters with many of them, those that would flirt and tease me, but I thought of one in particular that I would like to strangle. "In any case" I turned to him and smiled lightly. "I would rather dance with a handsome and kind gentleman like you over any of them; you are the only man in this entire town that I can talk to and feel welcome and safe with."

Father Gregory stared at me for a second and I felt like I had revealed too many of my feelings in one passionate speech. Yet the Father let his eyes fall on me and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"You are a very sweet girl Avalon, and any of those lads would be lucky to dance with you." But as I looked back up at him I saw him shake his head, "And one day I would very much like to dance with you but unfortunately I must be getting back to the church." He bent down near to me as I leaned up and closed my eyes gently but instead the father kissed my forehead, turned away and waved goodbye, heading in the direction of the forest and the church.

I sighed as I watched him go and turned to the dancing but I saw the familiar hand of Father Gregory rest on my shoulder and recognized the blue jacket as it was lifted onto my back. "You might want this."

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him, pulling the coat in front of me, since the Father had taken off his jacket, his undershirt was slightly open and disclosed a chiselled chest which caused me to blush, "Are you sure?"

Father Gregory nodded and smirked at me; I had never seen that before, "You need it more than I, take care of it."

"I will," I whispered as he began to walk away from me, again heading back to the church.

Even though the one good part of my night had been talking with Father Gregory, I felt even worse about the situation than I had before.

'The faster I return the faster I can forget this stupid night,' I thought spitefully as I ran home, my heals clicking on the cobbled streets and my dress swishing back and forth in front of me as I left the town and being swallowed up in the darkness again.

As I approached the front, I tried to take off the mask but failed and then began fumbling around to find the knob of the door instead. As I finally found it I angrily tore out the bun from my hair, crying out as I caused a slight pain in my scalp, and letting the tie fall to my feet and throwing myself through the door.

"And tomorrow I'll have a terrible headache to remind me of what a fool I can be," I groaned and walked into the living room where I lit and threw a match into the dark fireplace. Gathering some logs I tossed them in as well and got a bright fire to slowly come up.

I hung up the cloak Father Gregory had given me, straightening out the creases in the jacket and heading to the kitchen.

Gingerly rubbing my head I breathed a sigh of relief, and took the kettle sitting on the kitchen table, which was already filled with water and hung it above the fire place.

Then, as I fell onto the couch in front of the fire and watched the cinders rise and heard wood crackle, I realized that if father had been here the house would have still been lit.

The fire hadn't been dampened or put out, it had simply died and if father were here he would have relit it, so that we would be able to find the house easily. He always did this when we went out.

I exclaimed and reached touch my hand to my forehead but instead hit my hand against the face of the mask, 'what day was it? Surely it couldn't be the end of the month yet.' I raced down the hall to father's room and burst in.

"Papa!" I cried out "Papa where are you? Papa!" I ran out of the room and then the door, crying out into the empty night. "Father, please answer me!" I ran to the forest, screaming this at the top of my lungs, the cold air burning them as I breathed in.

How could I have been so stupid, how could I not realize, he had said goodbye to us all, he was never going to come to the party, he was just going to leave us. I stopped as I reached the brink of the forest,_ 'surely he could nave just left like and surely he couldn't have gone into the woods on his own.'_

"Avalon? What are you doing here?" I heard a whisper from behind me. I spun around to see my father behind me, on Hercules with very tired eyes, "Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"I came home early," I whispered, but my eyes were wide with the worry and fear overcoming me, I made a quick decision in my mind and I began to shiver and fell to the ground.

"Avalon!" father shouted as he leapt off Hercules' back and held me tightly. "What's wrong my child, please tell me what's wrong?" but I just shivered, breathing in out quickly, my eyes wide and unblinking.

"Let's get you inside quickly; you must be frozen to the bone out here." Still trembling I let him help me up and act as a crutch, slowly making our way to the door.

As we stumbled in through the entrance I pointed to the kettle, "p-please pour some o-of the tea father, l-let's talk about t-this." I winced and he looked down at me with a worried expression.

Coming back with two mugs from the kitchen, he put one in front of me and then one in front of himself. Grabbing the nearest packets of tea, the ones I had been planning to use that night, he dropped one in my cup and then one in his and took the kettle from its position above the fire and poured the water into each cup as it steamed out.

I was still shivering and father took a blanket and wrapped it around me as he sat down at the table. "What's g-going on father?" I warbled again and he looked down at me sadly, "where were you going?"

"I was leaving." he whispered softly and pulled out the rose from his jacket pocket, the very rose he had given me. But he also pulled out a blank sheet of paper that had strange markings on it that looked like directions on a map; he laid this out on top of the table underneath the rose.

"Why, w-why were you leaving?" I coughed and put a hand to my mouth, "w-what is t-the map for?" I quavered as I pulled the blanket over my shoulders.

He looked visibly concerned for me and grabbed my hand but I just pulled away. "Oh it is such a long story my child." he said delicately and pressed the rose into my hands, but not pricking me "One I cannot tell you." And he stuffed the map back into his pocket.

"Please father," my voice quivered slightly, "why were you leaving us?" As I thought he would, father reached for the tea; I grabbed mine as well and brought it to my face as he did the same.

"The map is to show me where to go," he whispered, still not taking a sip but holding it in front of his mouth.

"Why do you need a map?" I whispered gently, staring at the cup in his hands and not sipping from the one in mine.

Then father finally took a large sip of the tea, clearing his throat "It is the only way I will be able to reach the castle." he whispered.

Before a couple of second passed his eyelids began to droop and his neck began to slack, "Avalon? What's going on?" he mumbled drowsily. I stood up slowly as he watched me with confusion, dropping the empty cup to the table.

"I'm sorry father" I whispered as I walked behind him; I had stopped shivering now; in truth I had never been shivering from anything.

Slowly the power of the drink began to overcome him and he let his hand and head fall. Before his head could hit the table though I grabbed a pillow from the couch and shoved it underneath. His head landed with a soft thud and I breathed out slowly, moving over to the wood piled up beside the fire place and tossing a couple more logs in the fire so it would last until Dian, Leda and Xavier came back from the celebration.

Coming beside my father's sleeping body, I reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the map, tucking it underneath my own arm as I reached for the blanket that was resting on the chair and draping it over his back.

Sighing heavily I walked up to my room and took the shoes I had been wearing off and replacing them with deer hide boots. Reaching into the drawer of my bedside table I pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink.

Coming down the stairs slowly, I laid out the parchment on the table and began to scribble out a few words.

There wasn't much I could write and there wasn't much I could say that father wouldn't be able realize once he woke up the next morning. So, deciding that this might be the last words that I would share with each of them I spoke only about what we had enjoyed in the house, the pleasant memories and ended with a small goodbye.

Without the map father would never be able to find the castle and with that in mind he would be far from harm's way. I dropped the pen, left the parchment where I had originally placed it and took a cloak off the coat-hanger father had already finished that night.

I strode to the door sombrely and wiped my eyes, "Goodbye," I whispered out, though no one was around to hear it, I closed the door tightly behind me and walked to Hercules who seemed to be confused about why his rider had changed.

As Hercules galloped through the trees with me on his back, I wiped away guilty tears but found that my mask hindered this.

Pressed against his back I felt my heart beat slam against my chest, as if it protested every second that we rode in the forest. I had folded the map in my dress that I had not bothered to change and held the cloak I had grabbed on the way out close to my body.

Every once in a while I could look up to the tree tops and see the stars poke through the dense branches, but they would soon be hidden.

We had been travelling in the dense wood for about an hour and I could feel Hercules becoming tired and strained so I tugged back lightly on the reins in my hands and let him ease off into a stop. Panting gently, the great horse stood gallantly and I hopped down to the ground, landing next to a pile of rotting leaves.

"I guess it's just you and me," I whispered softly to the horse as I patted his mane gently.

I broke into tears and leaned my head against my horse's shoulder, crying softly into the muscle. "_I'm so sorry father,_" I screamed and wailed even louder, scaring a few roosting birds from their nesting places in the trees.

Hercules whinnied softly and I hugged onto his muzzle, whimpering and choking on my own tears, "_This is the worst night of my life!_" I cried out and flung myself onto the ground. I laid there on the dirt ground, knowing that the dress would probably never recover from the stains, knowing that at this very minute a dark Sorcerer was waiting for his sacrifice to knock upon his door.

The rose that was still being smothered in my right hand, the one that had not left my hand since father had placed it there glimmered prettily in the darkness even though there was no light to reflect on it. "I don't know if I can do this," I murmured to myself and clutched the rose tightly in my fist, feeling it collapse in my hand.

As soon as I released it the rose returned to normal, the petals not even the slightest bit tarnished. I exhaled and sat up, using my hands to push me back into a standing position, wobbling and then beginning to follow the path before us, the exact path my father had travelled from the Sorcerer's castle back to the house.

Walking with my horse at my side, I managed to walk, putting one foot in front of the other as we headed down the path, finding myself almost about to break but stifling the thoughts and feelings and pushing myself to keep moving.

Two hours passed with hardly a blink of the eye, as the forest couldn't possibly be any darker, the faint out lining of trees only visible when the stars gleamed on them. My breathing was raspy and hoarse but my body relatively warm thanks to Hercules beside me and the cloak I wore at the moment. The thick dress kept my legs fairly warm, and the boots I had wisely decided to put on kept my toes from freezing.

Mist warped and twisted around the floor of the forest, winding in and of the trees as it hid the ground slightly. In the dim light it was hard to see and I cursed myself bitterly for not bringing a lit candle for the trip.

As we came to a certain point in the path, though reading the map was also very difficult, the directions showed that we had to step off the path momentarily and then back on an entirely different one.

Hoping that my father had not partly lost his mind at the time he had drawn this I stepped off the path, Hercules trotting after me and becoming very tense as we walked straight ahead, stepping around the large trees and occasionally stopping to release my dress from a stray branch that it had caught on.

As I began to think that there was no path, that I was now trapped in the horrible forest for the rest of the night until the sun came up I stumbled upon it. Quite literally.

Pushing my face up from the ground, I shook my head and sat up, "Well at least we found it," I muttered as Hercules nickered beside me... almost as if he was laughing and trotted up onto the path. "I'm glad you think you could have done better," I patted the horses' neck as I leaned on him to catch my breath.

I blinked and looked up, on this path, unlike the last one, the sky was perfectly visible and I could see the brief lines of light stream over the black sky as the beginnings of a sunrise formed overhead.

I smiled lightly, but heard something very near and very close to where I was.

I could not yet see ahead of me but as I whipped around and glanced amongst the trees. There, in the forest, I saw something very large and very dark shift between the trees.

My breath became very low and I felt Hercules tense up as I slowly grasped onto his reins and hoisted myself onto the saddle, trying not to make any sudden movements.

"Run Hercules." I whispered into the horses' ear and within that instant, as I watched the shadow I heard it tear away from its position and I lost sight of it. "Run Hercules!" I cried out, snapping the reins gently in my hands and felt him tense his muscles and bolt forward, almost knocking me out of my seat and successfully knocking the wind out of my lunges.

I heard a deep roar thunder behind us.

"Keep it up Hercules," I breathed gently in my horses' ear not wishing to spook him, "just keep running." I felt tears stream down my eyes, but I pressed myself not to let anymore go in order to keep myself sane.

I felt Hercules slide a bit from all the slightly melted snow mixing with the dirt to form mud. I looked over my shoulder, seeing nothing, at least nothing ten meters back, but even as the sun rose continuously I couldn't see very far in any direction. I turned forwards as Hercules galloped in long strides; the loud stomping of hooves echoed amongst the trees when we ran by. "I-I think we lost it," I whispered to myself.

Right in front of us as Hercules ran forwards the large, dark shadow stopped in front of the path and then disappeared which caused Hercules to stop suddenly, throwing me forwards out of the saddle and landing roughly on the ground as I tumbled.

I opened my eyes and felt my body ache as I tried to move my arms and legs. Nothing was paralyzed, luckily, and I didn't think anything was broken, I winced and tried to shift backwards but I felt a slight twinge in my arm and shoulder that must have taken the brunt of the impact. Hercules walked towards me and leaned his head down by my arm; I grabbed onto his neck as he steadied himself on the unstable ground and he slowly lifted me up to my feat.

"Thank you friend." I whispered from the pain in my chest and smiled gently at the horse. However as I let go of his muzzle and shakily stood on my own two feet I heard a deep growling emanate from in front of us. I turned my head to the front of the path slowly and saw bright glowing eyes glaring at me as I stood there.

Considering the position of the eyes, the being before us stood about nine feet high; its very body seemed to blend into the shadows as if it were made of them. The creature blew out, streams of steam escaped from its mouth and nostrils and as its jaws opened the sharp, glistening teeth on the top and bottom were exposed in the shadows.

Kneeling down, I reached for a branch I had seen, still looking at the shadow before me.

As I straightened up I saw that the shadow was much taller than I had first notice, taller than Hercules even.

Each massive step it took thumped on the ground as it shifted its massive weight from one side then the other and still I could not see it even as it came closer; it truly was surrounded by shadow.

I remembered what Rayne had said, about being attacked from behind by the creature; that it tore into her with its claws.

I never took my eyes off of it as I slowly grabbed a hold of the branch. It snarled then and I could see the eyes sway back and forth as it slowly came closer and closer, the snarl growing louder and darker, until it was only half the distance away. I brought the branch to my side, ignoring the severe pain in my arm and swung it defensively in front of me.

Then I realized what I was doing; that at this very moment I was standing right in front of the thing that had put the entire village into a state of panic.

"Shadow Beast," I whispered as it still came closer, slowly. I backed away again keeping a hand behind me to touch the chest of my horse so that it could not attack Hercules before coming for me.

Without warning I felt Hercules push around me as he charged forwards, flailing his hooves in the air. The shadow beast backed away slowly, roaring at Hercules but he didn't back up, he just kept charging the shadow beast away from me.

Then, with a swipe of its paw, the creature struck Hercules on the shoulder, sending the stallion sprawling to the ground, roaring once more in victory. I stared at the poor sprawled body of Hercules and then I stared at the shadow, which was now paying closer attention to my horse. It came even closer to Hercules; Hercules pushing on the ground to get up but not being able to.

I saw the glint of teeth slowly approach his neck; I reached to the ground with my good arm and scooped up a large rock as I cried out, "Over here you stupid ugly monster!" and hurled the rock at the shadow beast.

It hadn't been the most clever of my insults or one of my brightest ideas, actually, as far as ideas went, it was probably in the top worst three but whatever it had been, the rock hit the shadow beast with a thwack, just above the eyes, which I assumed was the temple.

I gulped as it slowly turned its attention on me and away from Hercules. It began to slowly come after me again, one step at a time, "definitely not a good idea," I whispered as it was now only five meters away.

I suddenly dashed down the path as it leapt at where I had been, another roar let out of the creature's mouth and I heard it thunder after me as the loud pounding footsteps stampeded after me. I quickly turned off the path and into the forest where trees became very narrow.

I barely squeezed through them, but the shadow creature smacked against them with a loud crash. As I kept running through the trees, the dress that I completely forgot that I was wearing caught on a tree branch and I felt my body lurch forward and I fell to the leafy ground.

Much as I hated to admit it, like the fairytales I had read and enjoyed when I was a child, I was in great peril and actually surviving... for the time being.

I could hear the sound of tree trunks being broken slowly and whimpered but held a hand over my mouth and scrambled to my feet where I began running again, only to stop and duck into a bush beside a tree, hardly moving as I folded up my skirt underneath me. I could no longer hear the sound of trunks being broken and then I heard the thudding of heavy feet on the mossy ground.

They came beside my tree, to the left and stopped, I saw the feat of the creature, or rather the vague outline of them as they walked over the ground beside the place I was hiding. A cloud of steam escaped into the air as the shadow creature snorted and bent low to the ground and breathing in very near to where I was hiding. Risking the movement, I reached beside me, searching for any material, lifted a stone and threw it as far as I could in the opposite direction.

There was a swift flash of a dark blur when the creature tore through the decaying leaves, sending them flying into the air.

I began to circle back fearing that the shadow beast would go back after Hercules rather than chase me. Breathing heavily I began to run back to the spot where we had ended up, heading in a straight line to the path.

I could do this, I could do this.

I raced onto the path looking from left to right, and then spotted Hercules on the right, still in the ditch. His ears flicked towards me as he got onto his knees and tried standing.

Silently running to him, I held his muzzle gently and patted his neck, "Shhhh, it's ok, we're going to get out of this, I promise."

There was a low rumbling behind me; I turned around quickly and picking up the stick that I had dropped the last time the shadow beast had confronted me on the road.

As the shadow beast came up to me, I stood defiantly in front of Hercules, again swinging the branch in front of me. It was frightening, everything about the situation was slowly eating me but I wasn't about to sacrifice Hercules in order to save my own skin. Besides, if it weren't for him I probably still wouldn't be alive and without him I would never be able to reach the castle or get out of the forest.

Maybe this would be the last stupid thing I do but at least I did it because I wanted to.

I began to back away from Hercules and moving to the left side of the path, the dark creature followed in my tracks, eyes turned on me.

I breathed in slowly, stopped waving about and the wind running down the path took hold of my hair, blowing it across my face. The shadow seemed to stare at me for a moment, its eyes gleaming with an odd look in them, something that came to look like understanding.

The mist settling at the base of the trees began to curl onto the pathway, weaving over the dirt and the roots from the trees on either side of the path.

The glowing eyes of the creature turned to look past me and narrowed, and without a second thought, even before I could swing the branch in front of me to defend myself, the shadow beast lunged at me with jaws agape.

I cried out in fear, feeling my knees buckle underneath the weight of the shadow creature falling backwards onto the path, my back was the first to hit the dirt ground, causing me to cough out. I lay on the ground, paralyzed from the fear I had of the shadow beast and the pain that I had experienced from the fall.

I looked at my arms, pinned down by the shadow, even this close all it looked like to me was a shadow but I could very much feel that it was real. I looked away from my arm being clutched in its dark fist to what I believed was the face and saw a deep chill in the glowing yellow eyes.

"I'm sorry I betrayed your trust father," I whispered, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

The last thing that I was able to recognize was the crushing bite on my shoulder before screaming out in pain and closing my eyes as I lost consciousness.

_**Third Person**_

The master of the castle that was situated very near the village had awoken with his face in the dirt and pains in his limbs as usual. Leaves and dirt were stuck to his face and it was difficult to return to his feat but he managed to form a fist and pushed himself up. Hunched over, the master put a hand to his face and sighed as he once again felt a difference.

Staring at his hand the master sneered at it, but turned to look at the surroundings he was now in. He knew that he had been travelling on the path before he fell unconscious but had not remembered being this close to the castle when he had been knocked out.

It had been a long night for the master; he had failed an incantation and had suffered a personal blow from the fiasco which left him even more cross than usual.

He had been pacing up and down the path, feeling his heart thudding against his chest. Because he had been working with unstable elements in his potions he had expected to be knocked out for several hours but never had he moved when he was unconscious and awoken in a different place than where he had been.

Yet this had not been the most disturbing part of the night for all the other times he had experienced the change he could predict when it would come, but after his latest experiment he had simply fallen out of conscious without realizing it.

Not only this, but he had awoken with a great throbbing pain through his entire head, as if he had been hit in the head with a bolder and a thick iron taste in his mouth.

The headache was extreme, but over the years he had been exposed to his own magic enough times, suffered through the pain and had grown quite use to extreme torment. This was not to say that being struck down by one's own magic was pleasant but it had caused him to become very numb to the experience and when he had awoken on his road in the middle of the forest covered in leaves and wearing only a pair of torn pants, he had felt rather ridiculous for trying the experiment in the first place.

After he had gotten to his feet and began pacing and thinking about what could have gone wrong with the potion he spotted something on the trail in front of him, about five hundred meters away.

Now in most cases he would have leapt into forest to hide among the trees but seeing as how very few humans knew about the road he did not do this.

As he began to cautiously to approach it, making little to no sound, he swiftly ran to the sight taking only seconds to get there. However, he was stopped when he saw that it was a cream coloured gelding, standing to the side of the road.

"A horse?" the master whispered softly to himself, curiosity over coming him as he ventured further. Spotting a saddle fitted on its back he stopped in surprise, "where's your rider?"

The horse's ears flicked towards the deep voice that spoke out and then twisted its body up so that it stood trotted so that it stopped directly in front of the master. The master straightened up from his position and gazed down at the creature.

When the master did not move the horse grew bored with him and turned its head to the other direction of the path, apparently not bothered by him at all anymore.

He looked to where the horse did, a short distance behind it he saw a form on the left side of the road; when the master had first come upon the scene he had not noticed that the horse had been lying next to something. The master was stunned at the sight of the body for no one had ever travelled on this path except for... that merchant.

He blinked and for a second fear passed over his eyes. '_Was it the end of the month already?_' and then realizing that it was indeed time he took a step to the body 'what if the old man had fallen and cracked his neck.' He went around the gelding suddenly but the creature reared its head back and threw itself in front of the master, stamping its hooves. Stunned by the horse' challenge, the master took a step back, eyes looking from the body on the side of the road to the gelding in front of him.

"You're either a very brave horse" the master muttered lowly, "or a very stupid one." It snorted, sending a cloud of mist shooting from its nostrils and glared up at the master as if it threatened to charge him.

This one was very different from the horse the merchant had come with the first time but he also didn't believe that horse would ever willingly step through his gates ever again, "I do not mean him any harm; I hope that you can at least understand that."

The horse eyed the master untrustingly, snorted again, then flicked its head away from the master in a very indifferent and superior way and began trotting to the side of the body, nuzzling what looked to be the head with its muzzle.

The master slowly approached the body; the figure was sprawled on the ground with a cloak covering him entirely. He spotted red stains on the shoulder of the cloak and held his breath.

'_What could have done this?'_ but deep in the crevasse of his mind he felt an aching pain split through his head and he shuddered at the thought that he had been involved. 'No, there is no way I was involved in this, I have been unconscious for over an hour' the master tried to reason, but recalled the iron taste he had first woken up with and an annoying thought in his head replied snidely,_ 'are you so sure you were not 'involved'?_'

Reacting quickly the master snarled at the voice and turned his attention back on the cloak covering the body. Careful not to wrench it unnecessarily, the master pulled the cloak off, to expose the body.

At first he could not believe. Under the cloth it was not the merchant, but a young girl. She was dressed in what once might have been nice clothing, but was now so torn and badly stained by mud and blood that in the daybreak light he was hardly able to tell that the dress had once been bright golden-yellow. There was a yellow glove on each hand, one of them torn slightly, her hair fell loosely around her shoulders and she wore a mask.

She looked as if she was meant for a ball, dressed up in relatively fine clothing, not for a royal ball but definitely for a party of some sort. '_Why was she all the way you here? How idiotic did you have to be to go out into the wood at night with nothing but a horse to protect you?_'

The master shook his head in surprise but fell to his knees and ripped a shred of fabric from his already torn pants. Carefully he touched the torn piece of fabric to the skin of her shoulder. The bite marks were deep and belonged to the jaw of something very big that had grabbed her by the shoulder.

Again the master shuddered back from the thought and reached a hand out to check her pulse. Before he even knew what he had done, his hand was on her throat. At first the master had not realized, but as he rested it gently against her skin he could feel a slight pulse run through her neck. Kneeling on the ground, thumb resting against her neck, the master felt the warmth off her soft skin seep through his cold fingers.

The girl's chest rose delicately and then fell, he sighed in relief to see that she was alive.

No woman had been on the path before, if he was correct... she had to be a daughter of the merchant, no other person knew about this path.

_'So she sacrificed herself?_' mused the voice in the back of his head, '_perhaps she is the one_…' he egged himself on and quickly recoiled his hand immediately as if he had been burned; muttering and spouting language that no gentleman would use.

The girl before him muttered in her sleep and he flinched away from her. _'I'm working myself into a wreck for a regular damsel in distress. Why couldn't I just tell that merchant to never go back into the forest… oh no I couldn't do that I had to ask for one of his daughters… what exactly did I think I could do with a young girl?_'

"That is a _very_ disturbing thought," he muttered angrily at himself and watched the light pink skin of her arm begin to pale in the cold weather, he jolted straight up at the thought of how long she must have been out in the cold.

_'No matter what I feel now, I have to take responsibility for putting her in danger…even if only a moron would go into the forest inhabited by a Sorcerer and a deadly creature prowling the borders,_' the master smirked bitterly, whatever he thought of her, only a _noble_ moron would have sacrificed themselves the way this poor girl did.

_'I cannot take her to that village_' the master thought, '_not unless I want the people inside to become even more frightened of me.'_

The master caught himself looking at her closed eyes beneath the mask, fluttering up and down from some unknown dream.

**Wow two long ones in a row... I am so sorry, I hope I didn't kill any body with my wordiness :P**

**- The Dress Avalon wore that night was suppose to be very close to the gold one Belle wore in BatB by Disney. I tried to describe it that way but I'm not sure if it sounded the same, also the hair I tried to describe in a similar way.**

**-In an old Russian cartoon movie I watched once for beauty and the beast The girl found out that the father was planning on leaving and heading back to the Beast's castle without telling anyone so she left for the castle before her father could and that's what I'm basing on for how how Avalon left. I can't remember the title but once I do I will post it. I'm pretty sure its on tube though if you want to look.**


	29. Shadow

**So this is basically one long dream sequence. I didn't know if I should italicize or something, so yah...**

**its ridiculously short so I apologize, my next one will be up soon though :D**

* * *

><p>I did not expect to see nightmares in death, though I suppose I had not really considered what I would see. From all the stories in church after death had been something fluffy and white with gowns and wings. Though, it also crossed my mind while I was wandering through my nightmares that I could be in the other place.<p>

Everything was drenched in black, once or twice I caught sight of my feet and I saw that I stood on nothing but black. I wore my yellow dress, but it was as if I had never ruined it while I was running through the forest just that night.

As I walked down the long halls of darkness I noticed that wherever I stood there was shattered glass.

The fragments shined on the black floor, reflecting my face in each and every single shard. I picked one up slowly, it was jagged and I could see my fingers bleed as I grabbed it with my bare hands. Even as the palm sized shard cut me I did not drop it, yet in life just seeing blood typically sent me into fits.

The cuts deepened and now instead of trickling, the blood flowed and I held up the mirror up to my face. A single drop of crimson liquid ran directly down middle of the shard. I looked at myself; just staring at my face in the fragment, but I saw in corner of the mirror a dark figure swirl out of the black background.

I dropped the mirror and it fell to the black floor, turning to dust as it hit the ground.

Letting my hand fall at my side, I felt a breath of hot moist air brush against the back of my neck and teeth graze across my back.

But before it could sink it's teeth into me I was thrown into an entirely different reality and suddenly I was in a very familiar dream, one that I had not had for a while.

It was the one where I had less and less power, as if I was just a part of someone else's memories being played out in my dreams.

As I passed into the gates it was unbelievably bright, but it was a soft light, it wasn't sharp and my eyes stayed wide open as I went in.

On the other side it was a dusty disgusting place, something so horrid you wouldn't have thought that it was possible, how a paradise of a forest was on the other side and in here it was a dark dead place with little growth if any at all.

I stared around the place, it seemed familiar and I thought to myself that it was once prettier but I couldn't remember where I would have remembered seeing such a terrible place.

As I went through I took a deep breath and put my hand to my face, covering my nose. When I had breathed in there was a heavy stench of a thousand rotting corpses and it stung the insides of my nose and throat. After I tried to stop myself from throwing up, I sighed, disheartened, but I knew that despite the horrible shape the land was in there was something that I had to do, that there was something far more important to me on the inside of the castle.

My job was inside the castle and as hard as this would be, even though I didn't know what it was I was here to do, I could not imagine turning around now, knowing how close I was.

I stared at the castle through the eyes of someone else, but I could feel their emotions and hear their thoughts as I went to the door of the castle. Right now, what I could feel was fright, a sort of calm courage but mostly fright.

Suddenly I felt something brush up against my hand and I heard a whine. The great grey wolf that had accompanied me here looked at me with golden eyes and I sighed, petting it comfortingly, "I can't take you with me. I couldn't bear it if you were hurt."

'The wolf?' I thought to myself as I felt myself bend down and hug the neck of the wolf, "I will see you again my friend," and I stood up, brushing a tear from my eyes as it slowly trotted back to the gate and disappeared through it with a flash of light.

Watching this happen I caught my breath in my throat and held it as I turned around to face the castle once more and headed for the looming great doors.


	30. Meeting

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs, but it wasn't very loud since my throat was as dry as parchment from all the screaming I had done earlier. It was the thought of being eaten alive that overwhelmed me from my sleep, although it appeared that I was now in a very innocent room. It was dark, gloomy and very neat; a balcony on the right side of the room and a fire pit in the wall, right next to the balcony, had a steady fire burning in it.

The floor was polished marble, which was made up of pink stone alongside rich purple stone as they mixed, making very elegant colours.

I was lying on a purple velvet couch with a blanket resting on top of me, I was thankful for both the blanket and the fire for I had been very cold in the forest that night but I had no one to thank since I could see no one else in the room.

I tensed my shoulders and was stunned at how difficult it was to move without feeling pain. As I looked at it I saw the knob of my shoulder was practically covered in bandages, restricting my movements. It was evident that there was a bruise covering the entire area, but I rubbed a hand over it and realised something felt odd. As I soothed my shoulder I felt little indents underneath the bandages, and suddenly I realized that these were the dent marks the teeth of the shadow beast.

The terrible realization sunk into me and I had to put both hands over my mouth to stop from screaming.

The feelings swarming me were as unpleasant as yanking teeth out from the roots and what was more unpleasant; I did not know how this had happened to me. _'Could it be possible that I was rescued by … the... Sorcerer?_' That would definitely make some sense.

If I were the shadow beast I would certainly be afraid of the Sorcerer; hopefully he did not intend to kill me if he went through the trouble to save my life.

"Perhaps I am still dreaming." I murmured lightly and started to get up, however, I saw something glittering in the corner of the room, something I had not noticed before when I had first looked around.

It looked like eyes, but it had to be a trick of the light, because they were the only things visible.

I could swear they were human eyes, blue, but for some reason, they glowed. I was sure the Sorcerer could make his eyes glow very easily if he did wish to give that impression but I wasn't entirely sure this was the Sorcerer.

Lifting the blanket off my shoulder, I carefully placed my feet to the floor and stepped towards the shadow, still curious, but not curious enough to get myself killed in the process. If this was indeed the Sorcerer father had encountered, I couldn't allow myself to be caught off guard by any tricks he was willing to play, even if he did save my life that gives him no right to own it.

I dragged a chair to the dark corner and waited for something to happen.

I didn't know what to think at first, on one side I was curious, more than I had ever been in my life; however on the other hand, I was scared to death of what the Sorcerer would do, in fact I didn't doubt with the magic he possessed the Sorcerer could tear my soul apart.

This had to be the Sorcerer father came across; there was no way anyone else would have known that I was on my way to the castle... unless the Sorcerer had servants.

Getting up suddenly, I pushed my chair back.

"You-" I started, taking a step forward and pointing at him. I wait for the words to pour out as I felt the need to yell but my fear subdued my questions and I let my shaking hand fall by my side.

I turned my back to him, letting my head fall down in hopelessness.

"I must speak with you Sir, er... I mean... um, I must speak with the master of the castle."

'_Brilliant Ava, why on earth would... whoever this person is... listen to you, you look like an absolute lunatic'_

For a second I thought that the being would not answer, after all I had pointed at them, "There is little use in calling me _Sir_." He spoke elegantly, so captivatingly that I was shocked and stumbled forward.

At first when I hear his voice I thought of what father had said about the Sorcerer's voice, but this person's voice wasn't frightening at all, instead it was soft, like the coo of a dove.

This couldn't be the Sorcerer, though I could definitely tell that it was a man.

"Alright... I must try to remember that." I said grudgingly as I stared at the man before me with a bemused look.

"No, that is not what I meant," he sounded frustrated and uneasy as I watched him move in the corner, but even with this odd irritation in his voice it was still enchanting, "please; feel free to call me as you wish."

"Alright... then I will...you monster," I say coldly, as it falls from my tongue.

"How is your shoulder?" he asks gently, and I thought he gazed at the bandages.

"Its fine," that was a lie.

The wound on my shoulder felt awful each time I dared to move it; like rocks were jutting into the core of my muscle. It didn't hurt so much when I was standing but I could barely do this due to the injury I must have suffered to my right leg when the shadow beast leapt on top of me.

"You have come of your own free will then?" He seemed cautious with the question.

"Yes." My legs locked together, my throat grew raspy and hoarse and all the hairs on my neck rose up.

"Then you are welcome to the castle."

"Excuse me?" I said darkly spinning around to stare at him, the coward hiding in the corner.

"Yes?" he said nervously and looked at me, surprised, as I came at him stomping to where the shadow began and light ended. I stared at him straight in the eye, though they may have been only an inch taller than I. We were only half a yard away from one another, but some enchantment the Sorcerer must have conjured blocked the man from sight.

"Don't say that. Not '_yes_,' not '_call as you wish,_' don't pretend to be so polite because I can't '_call as I wish,_' I am as much a prisoner in this place as your master is to his cowardice." He stared at me stunned, and leaned away from me though we were still very close. "I was taken from a home that I had lived in for most of my life; I left in the middle of the night because I had overheard my father speak of your master, how he threatened my father for what he had done and I knew it was my fault. But you know what is shocking, I am not surprised in the least that he turned out to be so spineless... your master lives in this magnificent castle and hides behind his magic and spells. He hurts and leaches off decent people like my father who slave away for people like you and your master and when they do one thing after all the terrible inconveniences you people have laid upon them, you beat them down like an animal. Look around, your master won't even look me in the eye he is so cowardly." The man before me had been staring at the floor until I said this and then looked me directly in the eye.

Of course my whole statement was sort of ironic since I had once been extremely spoiled. But there was still a very large difference between the Sorcerer and me, because now that I had lived for several years as a peasant I had realized just how hard their lives were. Even now I did not work half as hard as people like Sara, even father Gregory did more work a week by building houses for the poor than I did in an entire month.

But in time I had soon realized that the commoners were more dignified and worthy than many nobles, including myself.

I began to walk away from the man, holding my shoulders to stop them from shaking. "But what would you care," I whispered to myself. "You know I overheard my father talking about how he was going to die for a rose. _Death. For a rose._ _That was insane. _Could you defend your master? Would you even want to?"

"He saved your life," the man said slowly.

As I glared at the shadowy figure he shifted once more, but I had thought about this before and replied quickly.

"But I wouldn't have needed saving if I hadn't been in the forest in the first place."

"That is true," he pondered this and after a while he said gently, "I apologize on the behalf of my master and I, it was entirely our fault you were in danger. The roses out in the front, however, are very precious to him and are unlike any in the world, so please forgive him for his brutish anger, for he has become very protective of them and had lost his temper with your father."

Frustrated I walked to a chair that was slightly far away from where he stood and sat down in the chair, grabbing my temple. "Thank you," I said, aggravated by the apology. But I bit my tongue again. "_No, wait_" I looked up angrily, "you still haven't answered any of my questions."

"You may ask whatever you want," he invited and I saw a movement in the shadows as he gestured.

"First-" I paused to think as I remember what it was I wanted to know before, the eyes seemed to snicker at my hesitated, "Who are you?"

"I am one of those living in this castle," he replied, almost happy he had been able to answer the question so quickly and that made me want to ask more difficult ones, ones he would not be able to answer.

"That answers nothing," I mumbled to myself, but continued, "_Where are we?_"

"In the master's castle."

"_When is it?_"

"The day after you went into the forest."

"_How did I get here?_"

"The master brought you." I paused again, that had been the last question I could remember, and he answered it the same as all the others, quickly, happily and with information I already had.

_Royally_ annoyed, I looked at him, the eyes looked relatively pleased.

This was all a game to this man and the Sorcerer but to me it was life.

"When my father took his rose, why did he ask for a daughter?" I said softly and for once I did not hear the sharp cheery reply.

"I..." he hesitated, and confident he could not answer me this time, I sat back in my chair, "He is lonely here, he wished to have company."

"Right," I waited, thinking of something I could say without offending the man or the Sorcerer to the point where they would kill me "I can't see myself talking to him about anything but my imprisonment so it seems rather pointless."

The eyes don't betray any anger, but I couldn't get much emotion from them anyhow.

"Is it that he disgusts you or you truly hate him?" Disappointment echoed deep in the question.

"To be straight forward I feel both, so far he has not convinced me that he has any kind of _soul_ whatsoever." I hated that I said it so candidly but there was little else I would be able to say without full-out lying. "That may have been too quick," I whispered uneasily, still afraid for my own life.

"You may say anything without fear, all he wants to hear is what you really think." The man seemed to be unfazed by anything I had said, even the horrible things I had said about his master. "Perhaps it would ease your mind to know that the master had no intention of harming your father if he did come alone."

I looked into the man's eyes and didn't detect a single lie, "you can't be serious..." And then I realized... it had all been part of the test the Sorcerer had given, like some sort of test that father had spoken of.

"So there was no point in me coming...and- and I left my family…"

"You did a brave thing by coming here to save your father's life. The master assumed that his family would totally abandon him to his fate and but then you came, despite what he might have done to you." I shudder as the man said _'might have done.'_

It did not make me feel any more at ease to think that the Sorcerer could do whatever he wanted to me and that he knew he could.

There was not much I could say to this, "It was my fault" I say, partly dazed, "I asked him to get the rose in the first place, even though I knew it would be hard for him to find, I was so use to the finer things in life, when we lost them I missed it all."

"Please, do not say that." the man spoke and I almost caught something deeper in his voice that I had not heard before, a sort of compassion. "Whatever you may feel, I cannot let you say such things. I'm the only 'monster' here," softly whispered the man in such a way that I was suddenly overcome by feeling sorry for calling him that, of course then I mentally slapped myself for feeling sorry for him and remembered how frustrated I was with this man's master.

"I must admit I think little good of you and your master; but I am aware it could have offended you so I would like to take my statement back," I said, as politely and as indifferently as I could manage.

"I am sort of use to the name," his eyes smile, though whatever he thought this was, a polite conversation or friendly introduction, I didn't.

"I feel frightened; I was practically hunted down by..." I thought for a second wondering if the Sorcerer or this man would know what had attacked me, "something... and now I don't even know if my family has found out that I am gone."

The eyes strayed to my face; they were astounded as ever. "Is there anything I can do?" he whispered and I replied.

"I want to go home, I miss my family." The eyes stayed on my face but he didn't reply this time and I lowered my eyebrows in a discouraging way and glowered crudely at the annoying eyes.

Apparently I could ask whatever I want, but whether he has to reply or not is totally his choice...

In short I had no choice.

I sighed and dropped my face into my hands and touching the smooth polished surface I gasp, feeling all the way around my face, touching the sides of the mask and last I touched where my mouth should have been but where wooden lips rested instead.

"_Ugghh!_" was the first thing that came out as I realized that the party mask was still on my face.

I stood up, twisting my head round, trying to undo the straps, but they were knotted together and I turned in circles. This must have been entertaining, but it was hard enough trying to fix it on my own and as I tried to release the knots I felt them tighten.

"You must be bursting with laughter at this point, but this looks harder than it seems. So perhaps, could you help me?"

I shifted my eyes to the unseen individual and back to my knotted ribbon.

"All right, but you will have to hold still, the magic will only be able to untie the knots if you don't move," he murmured and I could feel winds whip around my head.

"_NO!_ His magic isn't touching me, not now, not ever," I looked up at the ceiling as if I looked into the eyes of the Sorcerer, "I would prefer it if you would untie it with your hands, please."

The man paused, "As you wish," he sighs, but waits, "Please turn around."

I looked at him shocked, "You can't seriously think I would do that? You'll kill me."

"Kill you!" the shadow recoiled as if truly revolted by the very thought. "No, that… is not it… I-I could never…" he breathed in loudly as if he was trying to remain composed. "I could never harm you, a young girl… Had you thought that I would?"

"Well you are the servant of a sorcerer; I knew he was dangerous... I thought he would try to take my soul, or perhaps send a servant to do it for him." I answered as if it were a common occurrence, as if taking the souls of young girls was what a sorcerer did in his spare time. "If he kills me now, please don't let my family know, I am afraid that they would be devastated." I say almost in tears under the porcelain smile of my mask.

"No, he would never do that," I can see the eyes shake from side to side in the corner. "His word is his bond and he had told your father that no harm would come to you."

The man stares inquisitively at me.

"Yes, he did." I whispered.

The man draws himself up strait and exhales. "You have every right not to trust the master... or me," he sighs as if he were miserable, "It's what he is, there is no word of his or mine that will bind your confidence, I only ask that you trust _me_, for I wish you no pain and even though it is strange he doesn't wish you harm either." I wait a moment, though I was afraid of the Sorcerer... and his supernatural powers; I had more than just those reasons.

"I was only afraid of what kind of person he would be, that he was so cruel... well I couldn't even imagine how cruel... but knowing that he did save my life and that you are only a servant... I know it is against my better judgment... but I will trust you."

As I struggled to finish my last sentence the man paused, thinking over the statement.

"You are too kind for saying that" I nod my head. There was no word from him, I paused for a second or so, reluctantly, I acknowledge that there was only one way I would have things done my way, so I turned to face the balcony, away from the corner.

"You better do it quickly." I whisper, "or I will become paranoid and turn on you."

"Thank you, I will do my best." He chuckles. There were footsteps on the pink and purple marble floor, falling slowly as they came closer, but nonetheless weary at first. An irksome feeling at the back of my neck urged me to turn around; but, I needed to get this mask off more than I needed to see what he wished to hide.

The hair that covered the ties draping down my neck was brushed aside and I felt a cold sensation at the back my neck "May I ask what your name is?" the man says softly, "Or would that be too forward?"

"It's fine" and despite my better judgement I smiled underneath the mask. It was so hard to stay angry with his voice, this man was only a servant, I should not hate him just because I hated his master.

I hear and feel a slight wrenching at the back of my head, the knot tightens and I stop myself from laughing when I hear cursing from the man.

"I was wondering if you could please tell me something," I murmured.

"I will answer to the best of my ability," I heard at last and felt a weight ease off my shoulders for a moment.

"What was it that attacked me?" I asked, looking out the window leading up to the balcony. There was a long pause and I felt an uncomfortable feeling settle around the room.

"The master did not see it." I heard him murmur, "when he came across your horse the master saw you on the side of the road."

"I didn't think he would have known..." I sighed and turned my head slightly, "but all the same... please tell him... that I wish to thank him for saving my life."

I didn't hear anything for another long pause but at last he replied in a gentle whisper "I shall." And then I felt him lose his grip on the ends of the string. "But I don't know if I'll ever be able to untie this knot..."

"It must be difficult to do work without magic to help," I smile, but he cannot see this.

"It is," he laughs a little, "I am sure my master would commemorate all you humans for how well you survive without it. As for me, everything is provided, I barely have to do anything, much less untie knots."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"You've gotten this far, I think I feel the knot begin to loosen."

"You think so?" the man sounded pleased.

I sighed, becoming serious once more.

"Is this all real? Is you master the same Sorcerer my father met with?" I ask though I already knew the answer, but I didn't understand how it could be true.

"Yes... unfortunately it is and he was," the man whispered this, even quieter than usual.

"Ah," I sigh, but there was not much else I could say, "My name is Avalon."

"_Avalon...?_"

I felt the man jerk on the strings.

"_Owe!_" I pull away as he does this, reaching to rub the back of my head.

"_Don't!"_ I stopped, almost frightened by the sudden shout from the man, "please, don't reach back... Sorry," he paused and picked up the ribbons once more, beginning to work at them again. "A-V-A-L-O-N?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, that would be it." I say sarcastically, mostly avoid by the pinch I felt on my neck.

"I wonder if, well...have you met many with your name?"

"Yes, I have actually," I laugh lightly, fiddling with my thumbs. "But what about you and your master, if I am ever to talk to your master I must find a better name than Sorcerer; surely calling him that is just ridiculous."

"Well actually, I believe he prefers it." The man says, awkwardly fiddling once more with the ribbons. "He has grown rather use to it, the master much rather it be Sorcerer than Beast." He laughed a bit but almost as soon as the words had come out of his mouth he became very silent.

"Beast?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "That sounds like a terrible name." I murmured softly, "surely his parents weren't _that_ cruel." I tried a faint attempt at a joke, but I wanted to take it back as soon as I said it.

"Um... no, I-I suppose it was a name he suited himself with a long time ago." The man began working again and I heard him anxiously add, "If that is alright with you, he would rather Sorcerer."

"I will try to do so, if Sorcerer is what he wants. Alright? I don't think I could call someone beast even if I truly did hate them." I gave a small sort of odd smile.

"Do you hate him now?" he asks a little guardedly and I felt another knot in the two strings loosen and untie.

"No, I don't think so, I have to admit you have changed my opinion, it's only extreme dislike that I feel for your master," I laugh a little.

"I can't tell the difference between the two," the man chuckles a little and I laughed. He lets the ribbon fall against my face and I began to take off the mask as he retreats to his corner.

My hair undone from the threads; falls down into curly strands, it had bounced into a shoulder-length mess and then taking off the mask as I walked to my seat in front of the man. It felt as if I had been wearing it for years, even my skin stuck to the smooth surface. I laid it on the floor and began pushing the hair from my eyes.

But when I looked to thank the man I was greeted by a look of horror and confusion, as if he was afraid... of me...

"What's wrong?" I try to ask the shadowy corner, but the man closed his eyes or turned away because I could no longer see them.

_Was there something wrong with the way I look? _

I lifted my hand to my face and pressed it to my left cheek which was warm but flushed.

Slowly the eyes in the corner turned to me, but they were numb and cold and I felt my cheeks burn even more as I let my hand fall from my face.

"Nothing is wrong," He nodded to a door among three others and I turned to it as well as I heard it swing open slowly, "My master is releasing you, the other servants will show you to your quarters for the night, you will sleep here and in the morning you will leave at the break of day, do not expect him or I to see you off. Sleep well tonight, because the journey is long." He began to back into the corner. I stared at the door, my eyes almost not believing what they were seeing.

I turned my head to look at the man, "but what about you, what shall I call you?" I whispered gently trying to get this man talking, but I could hear very little as the man seemed to fade away.

"I-I don't really have a name anymore." The man whispered and I felt my heart tug a little once I heard the softness and sadness in his voice. "My master has asked that you do not come looking for him for he is busy and wishes not to be disturbed."

I stared at the eyes as they seemed to disappear from the dark corner.

"I-I won't." I murmured but the eyes had already disappeared and the corner returned to normal, light exposing everything. There was a rather large chair propped up against the back of the wall.

Stumbling to it I stopped as soon as I was close enough to fall into it, but I stood for a moment longer and looked at the crimson coloured chair.

I slowly sunk into the large chair, my heart thumping against my chest as I breathed in slowly.

I gave reasons for this, that I had just been the closest to death that I had ever been in my life, but for some reason I didn't believe that wasn't quite it.

And now as I felt my mind go absolutely blank from the encounter I had with the man, I tucked my face into my legs, "At least it can't get anymore strange here."

* * *

><p>Through the castle there was stomping, down the marble steps, loud thunderous stomping that went unheard by the castles first and newest guest, Avalon.<p>

"_Avalon indeed,_" a cold whisper went out and bounced off the sides of the stone walls but the owner of voice sighed and touched his hand to his temple.

The master glared into the stone wall as he went down the narrow steps to the very depths of the castle. The area, at the very bottom of the castle, would have been the dungeons if it had ever been put into use. As it was, the master of the castle had decided a long time ago that it was a sort of ironic justice to cage himself in the dank cellar.

There was a loud crash as the master tore into his potions room, the door making a deafening noise as it was slammed shut. Inside the room there were mostly grey and brown colours, the walls were light grey, much like the stone they were carved from and the floors were slightly darker. There were dark auburn tables shoved against the walls and an enormous tanned leather chair tossed carelessly on its side beside a smaller round table. But with all the dark colours of the room there was a sort of bright light emanating from an assortment of bottles sitting on one of the tables.

Striding to the chair tipped on its side, the master grabbed it with one lax hand, picked it up by the back and stood it up. It had been knocked over from one of his previous outbursts when he had the unfortunate displeasure of mixing two potions that had caused him to lose all feeling in his hands for an entire week.

He walked heavily to the potions lined up against the wall on his desk and began searching through them. Finding it relatively difficult to locate the specific potion he was searching for, the master began to feel around the desk. He was still thinking miserably to himself while fumbling with the bottled, brightly coloured liquids, never spilling a drop as he thumbed through them meticulously.

She was impolite, stubborn and ungrateful and most likely the last girl in the world that would help his situation.

Not that he deserved help.

"Not the point, she might not be an angel but she didn't disserve being stuck with me," He momentarily stopping the search for the vile. "What am I suppose to do, I can't keep her here, I have no reason."

Stumbling, the master caught sight of the vile with the familiar green sticky liquid and picked it up from its resting place.

The green sloshed around the base of the vile, not quite enough in the container to fill a thimble. _'There's hardly any left'_ he thought with a bit of surprise and decided that before the night was up he would have to make more.

This actually suited the master just fine; making the potion would take some time and the longer he was preoccupied in his cell, the better.

Seeing as how the girl would be in the castle for the night the master would not leave the room until she was well off his lands.

He shook his head, "How could I have been so foolish." he snarled and noticed his voice was still light... sweet... and under the spell he had used.

Once again turning his attention on the small amount of bright green liquid sparkle in the small glass vile, the master whipped around and stormed to his chair, still glaring at the stone walls surrounding him.

The master sighed out in exasperation as he fell into the remarkably large chair with a sudden thump.

Sloshing the green liquid around, the master gently removed the glass stopper with the tips of his nails and laid it gently on the small oak table beside the massive chair he rested in. Throwing back his head, he swallowed the terrible mixture with one gulp, resisting the urge to heave and throw the vile to the floor.

Cringing from the awful taste in his mouth, the master heard the footsteps of his servants and noticed a crystal glass holding water had been placed on the table beside him.

Eager to rid his mouth of the unGodly taste, the master took the glass, careful not to scratch it and swallowed the water as well.

Shaking, he felt his chest rise and fall with a tingling sensation; it grew to an irritating itch that spread up from his lungs to the back of his throat.

Grabbing onto the chair's arms, the master clutched the already badly torn leather and began to dig his nails further into the leather.

The feeling was soon gone after that and he slumped against the back of the chair.

He shuddered and a deep rumbling echoed from his chest as the spell gradually lost effect and his voice returned to the naturally deep timbre.

It was not often that the master disguised his voice, for it drained his powers excessively. Even though he hated the very sound of his voice he could not manage to keep the spell up for more than a day.

There was something dark and frightening about his normal voice that caused him to hate it so, something he couldn't stand and caused him to flinch at the very sound when he would talk.

Because of this most of the time the master didn't speak, not even to himself.

He could become use to the claws, the fur, even the scales, but what he could not stand was the voice.

A small noise spoke up from beside him; the master had been distracted by his own thoughts and had not heard, "What?" he snarled indifferently.

The figure didn't jump away in fright; by this time all his servants were quite use to the master's temper and were always wary when he was irritated like he was now.

"Perhaps you needn't let her go so soon, perhaps you arrange it so that she must stay longer." Whispered the voice on his left shoulder, but was unsuccessful in persuading its master.

"No," the master answered at last, "leave me."

There was a small rhythmic shuffling of feet as the servant left the room, lightly closing the door behind.

After seeing her, after seeing her face, he knew it was useless to try to persuade her.

He knew her type very well.

In his earlier life, no matter how superficial the girls he had wooed seemed to be the master had been just as superficial if not more.

For this reason he often indulged in beautiful women, rather than the others for he craved beauty and took advantage of it whenever a good situation presented itself.

He knew her, he knew this Avalon well enough... he had seen thousands of these types of girls, he knew what they thought what they did and how they loved. Much like his old self, they did not love, not really, they just fell in love with the outside appearance.

He didn't even know how to cure his own curse, how would this girl be able to? His heart was so broken... what could he possibly find within it? What could possibly redeem him?

Perhaps this Avalon was a kind and open-minded soul; perhaps she was the most 'open-minded' human on the face of the earth... but not even then would she be able to turn a blind eye to his deformity.

**I don't believe I'm giving anything away the man in the corner that Avalon was talking to was the Sorcerer, he just lied and said that he was a servant. As you will see in the next chapter I needed a real reason for Avalon to be kept in the castle but the Sorcerer had no reason to trap her so he let her go after their first meeting.**


	31. Monsters

Standing in the middle of the room, I felt as though I would die, but unfortunately I would have to find my room before I could fall apart. There was a long hallway connected to the room, it was the only entrance and exit to the room that was open so I walked to it.

The corridor was full of many doors, but I felt drawn to a specific area as I counted my steps, thirty-four, thirty-five, thirty-six... and then as I got a glimpse of a shiny plate I turned to my right.

Posted on a golden plaque, my name shined in glittering letters. I walked into the room alone and distracted by my confusion and curiosity towards everything. Falling onto a silken bed in the farthest corner of the large room, I grabbed one of the pillows and pressed my face against it, screaming into the silk.

Once I was done with my fit I got up from the pillow, hair falling over my face and I rubbed my eyes to clear them.

I looked over the room now; it was incredible in the way it was designed. It could have been very close to my former room at father's castle except here there were fewer books. But even though it reminded me of home I thought of my nice little space at the cottage.

A breeze whipped around me and played with the ends of my dress as if it was looking over it. Then, the breeze slowly pulled me to a wardrobe room. At first when I had felt the breeze I didn't know what to think but I soon realized it had to be magic conjured by the Sorcerer.

The wardrobe room in itself was about the size of my room at the cottage. I looked down and realised that I had not changed out of the yellow dress that I had been wearing at the party, not only that but now it was badly stained and ripped.

As I stole one fleeting look inside the room of clothes, I notice the dozens upon dozens of eccentric nightgowns, but they all seemed too good for me.

Honestly, all of the gowns were very lovely but they also all belonged to the Sorcerer.

I took a step into the enormous closet, wondering if the doors would shut on me afterwards.

I suppose that the Sorcerer's magical servants wished me to put one on; it brought up one, golden lace trimmed all around the neck and on all of the wrists. I reached out, my fingers aching to touch the beautiful gown but I retracted my hand quickly and turned away.

"No thank you, I will sleep in what I wear now. I won't be staying long and I don't wish to spend any extra time changing." In addition, I whispered loosely under my breath, "I would rather die than get undressed in the castle of a Sorcerer."

I cross over to the bed and lay down.

In bed I laid awake, wondering if my family hated me, thinking that soon, very soon, I would be able to tell them that I was home and that the Sorcerer would no longer bother us again.

I truly believed that the Sorcerer hated me, after all why would he have a servant interrogate me; and then not even bother showing up. Since I insulted him many times and in all the fairy tales I heard Sorcerers were extremely proud I could guess he would avoid me when I left.

It took a couple of hours for me to actually fall asleep in my dress, but mostly I figured that it was the different surroundings that kept me awake.

But now that I was at the castle, the very place that I now believed the maiden was trying to warn me about, my nightmares became even worse than they had been before.

And what was worse than that was that I couldn't wake up.

Lately my nightmares were always just black and from the black abyss the maiden came at me, a smile twitching in the corner of her mouth. Then, as she placed a hand on my shoulder, the white maiden pointed behind me, "_Run, run far away from here!_ It was unwise… to come here… You know what it is, what it can do to you, the torture it will inflict upon you, it will never let you leave… But I can save you."

I back away from her threatening to run, "I don't want your help," I whisper as the maiden looked at me with disgust "I don't want you here, I want you out of my dreams and I want you to leave me alone." But instead of frowning, she grinned and that grin widened over her face.

"But you are _so_ alone, and you will see... silly child, refusing me was very foolish." The white maiden circled around me and leaned over my right shoulder to whisper in my ear, "_Where were you when the lights went out?_"

And with that she left and I felt the hot breath of the monster on my back.

Turning around to face it, I looked deeply into the eyes of the great beast, much like the shadow beast, I realized. This was where my nightmare would usually end, but it continued.

Now that I faced the monster alone, I dared to blink. When I reopened my eyes I believed I would be back in the Sorcerer's room, but instead I was staring into the shadow beast's eyes once more. Instead of the empty black space that usually stared back, I was caught in the stare of two deep blue eyes. The shadows hanging around the face gave them a cruel glare.

The monster smiled, revealing rows upon rows of sharp teeth; I thought that the dream would end there but when it didn't and the shadow beast leaned in closer to me, I felt the humid stench of its breath waft over me in cascades.

I felt like screaming but I couldn't, and then it happened, for the first time; the monster bit into me before I could wake; it tore right through my skin and bone as if it were soft as butter.

I felt it all... the coarse fir, bristling as it poked against my face, the teeth digging into my shoulder; I could even taste the vicious want the monster had for my heart as it tore at my chest with monstrous hands.

The claws curl over my ribs and between them as I tried to squirm out of its grasp, but the claws only worked their way further, further to my heart.

'_It's trying to grab my heart!'_ I screamed at myself to get away but I couldn't move.

As I looked into the eyes of the monster, I screamed and heard a crack of bone and the squish of blood as it crushed my heart and sent the scarlet liquid splattering over my hands and face.

* * *

><p>Screaming and tearing away from the blankets that had twisted around me, I fall with a crash onto the marble. For a second I hadn't realized where I was but I soon recognized my situation and staggering up from the floor, I opened my door and bolted into the hall.<p>

Dawn's light had come and it spread itself lazily over the floor, the only specks of light that could reach inside the castle came from the cracks in the dark velvet drapes covering every window.

Unfortunately sunrise had just begun and there was not enough sunlight to light my way as I stumbled through the halls, so as I sprinted, I ran into walls blindly, grabbing with my desperate fingers.

Afraid of every corner, I avoided the statues that rose up and seemed to be bent and twisted; their faces were moaning and howling in the frozen agony.

Grabbing the golden handle of an oak door, I pulled on it with all my might to force it open and ran through, somehow ending up outside for a second to see that it was barely daybreak. I was met by a gust of wind that burst in my face, partially blinding me as I shielded myself from the wind, retreating back into the castle and pushing the door shut.

I wasn't sure what had forced me back into the castle, though I wasn't sure about anything in this castle, it had to be some sort of spell to keep me inside until I would be allowed to leave.

I didn't know where I was running to, but I knew that I was frightened and I didn't want to stay long anywhere. I stormed through doors, trying to look for anything, anything that would give me comfort from the images haunting me.

Every corner I turned, I saw the white maiden pursuing me, she was no longer restricted to my dreams as my sanity began to lapse. She hounded my steps, chasing faster, her chilled smile always over my shoulder. Wherever I went the white maiden would follow silently, waiting for me to stop.

Accidentally tripping and falling to my knees I cried out in pain as my hands scraped against the floor. They were already torn badly from when I had fallen onto the floor in my room and now they were much worse.

I rose cautiously to my feet, wrapping my hands already in my ruined outfit and began racing around the hall, I blindly followed nothing, until the magical wind I had felt before brushed over my face. Even though I wasn't sure if magic could hear me I stopped to ask for help. Before I could utter a single syllable I saw the white nightgown of the maiden out of the corner of my eye.

I was about to run again but out of options and worried that I would soon die of fright, I pleaded to the magic wind, stuttering in sharp quick breaths, "_take me to the Sorcerer._"

I was forced through halls and passages, down stairs, to a basement and then there was a sudden stop, the wind that had guided me vanished and I was left in the wake of an enormous black door. Now that the wind had disappeared, I was left alone and wishing for human company. Even though I feared and to be honest, disliked the Sorcerer, I shakily grabbed a hold of the door hoping that on the other side I would find comfort.

The door screeched open with a slight wail.

Inside it was very dark but I managed to see that there was a small table, random objects scattered over the floor. A torn blanket folded over a couch, a broken vase stood on the table and books looked as if they were tossed everywhere, littering the floor like dead foliage in a forest.

Stepping into the room, I called out in a whisper, though, I hardly heard myself "_Sorcerer?_"

A deep pain inside my heart told me to turn around and run for my life.

But I wished to rid myself of the dreams so badly, I didn't listen to my heart and travelled deeper, further, into the light-lacking room, occasionally scraping myself on the corner of objects, but I didn't even glance down at my wounds.

I heard some whispering and fell onto my hands and knees. Scrambling up, I looked to my left as a spark ignited a candle only six feet away through the crack of a door.

Looking through the crack I pulled back the door slowly as I looked around. Pale light washed everything in an abnormally cold glow and as my eyes stripped the room for any sight of movement I saw something floating through the air.

It was a book, and as it travelled through the air it stopped suddenly and laid itself out on a round table magically. The book opened itself and the pages began to flip.

This had to be where the Sorcerer was. _'But can I... the man told me he was busy... would the Sorcerer be angry? Would he punish me?'_

Another flash of movement and I saw a blanket rise into the air dust itself off and fold onto a wooden bench. Several goblets clinked together as they bobbed up and down in the air also sitting themselves on the table where the book was.

I heard more whispering and incantations and noticed that farther past the desk flasks were lifted into the air. Some were being mixed, some separated and some poured, with all sorts of strange, bright liquids, purple and yellow liquids turned red when one was added to the other, greens, blues and all sorts of pinks danced in circles, held up by invisible hands as they waved around and then poured carefully into a medium sized vile.

I could hardly believe that this was all being done by one man.

It was amazing and I had to admit I was extremely impressed... but I was sure it was all very simple to the Sorcerer.

"_I have to go_" I muttered to myself in encouragement, "if I don't ask now those nightmares will be following me forever."

Then I spotted another book floating through the air, this one seemed to have an air of importance and it looked much heavier. It bobbed up and down and I noticed it was coming towards me.

The book was so close to me now... if I wanted, I could reach out and just brush the spine with my finger tip. It suddenly stopped, just two feet away from the open door that I was looking through and in a flash it was grabbed.

I screamed, falling backwards, landing on the floor and pushed myself away from the door with my feet; still staring at the horrible monstrous hands holding the book.

The doors were blown open and I saw the rest.

Yet, I still stared at the claws that came protruding from the enormous paws of the creature before me. It stared at me, with eyes I saw last morning, the ones that were in the shadowy corner when I was talking to the Sorcerer's servant.

It looked exactly like I thought the shadow beast would, except instead of only seeing shadows, I saw every little detail. It stood on hind legs like a man but they weren't human feet, they were larger wolf paws. I could see a long dark green scaly tail curl around from the back, and from its hands or rather paws, large menacing claws sprung from each fingertip but were quickly concealed as the fingers formed huge, tight fists.

The most improbable thing about the monster was the face; it wasn't at all what I would expect, while the body seemed to be a mix of bear, lion or wolf, and granted, there were some reptilian features it possessed like the tail, it had a massive crocodile's head with sharp bulky teeth jutting out from its mouth, looking almost like a dragon. The creature had a thick mane covering the neck and the skull, with short black horns twisting out from the dark coloured fur.

The powerful jaws opened menacingly and I flinched away.

It said darkly, the words coming straight from its mouth as it opened and closed, "_Coming so far down to expose me, I hope that it was well worth the price._" The monster sneered at me and I trembled on the cold floor.

I still watched the looming monster as it stared back at me, the candle light illuminating both our faces and at last I cried.

I couldn't believe after everything I had witnessed all I could do was cry and wrap my bleeding hands tightly in my dress.

At first the creature glared at me, then, its face lost all aggression that it had and it took a step towards me. As it walked towards me I remembered the shadow creature, and my nightmares of the monster breaking my ribs open.

I cried out this time as the tears fell from my wide eyes.

Taking a step backwards, the monster closed its eyes tightly and recoiled into the room. I watched in terror as the candle extinguished and it fell into the darkness.

The magic shut the door with a snap.

The soft rasp of my breath coming from my lips echoed in the empty room, but I turned around suddenly and fled through the door. I stumbled through the entrance that the wind had left me at and then bolted down the halls while I heard the voice of the monster whisper in my head, _'Now that you know my secret you can never leave.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't want to ruin any one's imagination if you guys have an idea of what the Sorcerer looks like. I did a general drawing of the Sorcerer and how I imagined him in his animal form.<strong>

**p.s. I kind I biffed it on the legs and forgot the tail *face palm* so it really is pretty rough if you want to see it the link is posted on my profile (make sure you click the right one because there's two :D**

**So my motivation for making the sorcerer as a crocodile based animal is that 1) it sums up cool images and 2) there is no land animal I am afraid of more than the crocodile, I know everyone's use to the lion, wolf or bear beast but I never really found those versions frightening so keeping to the idea that he had to be frightening and Avalon would find it difficult to talk to him, **

**I don't know how he talks, I think its just part of the curse that allows him to speak but with a frightening animal like voice.**


	32. Day One: Imprisonment

The master stood quietly in the black room once the doors shut, and despite his keen ability to see in the dark, his eyes were wide open. The black hole that he had unknowingly fallen into began to consume him.

Cold fingers of realization gripped him suddenly.

_How...?_

Flinching from the reality, and taking an unexpected step backwards, the master fell to his knees, time passing too quickly for his mind to comprehend it. Never had time passed this quickly in his long and terrible life, but now it was going so fast the master felt winded.

He looked down at his shaking hands which were held palm up to the sky as if to ask the heavens what had happened.

_They were his hands. His hands._

As if seeing the deformed fingers for the first time, the master brought them quickly to his eyes, covering them in the darkness so that even he would be able to hide from himself.

-_Roses_-

I heard something, an echo in the halls caught my attention and as I slid into the room, the one with my name on it, I shut the door quickly and locked it. Breathing in heavily, my arm hugged my body as I looked around the room.

While I had been gone a few items in the room had been rearranged and there was now a bowl of steaming water beside the bed I had been sleeping in that night.

The monster, whatever it had been, wore clothing, a white shirt, and black breeches. The eerie face from the room in the lower parts of the castle stayed in my mind longer than any nightmare and in perfect clarity, because it was real.

There were no servants here, no servant spoke to me the morning before and there was no sorcerer, there was just the monster.

Touching the back of my neck I shudder, letting my hand slowly fall into the basin of warm water that the invisible servants had brought me. I grabbed a brush that had been brought as well and began to scratch at the surface my neck with the wire bristles of the brush. I tried to wash away the creature from my skin, on the back my neck where the tie of my mask had been.

I rubbed for so long that when I finally stopped and pressed my finger to the raw, throbbing neck and brought it back for scrutiny under the candlelight, the skin was speckled with blood, but it did not ease my pain.

Reluctantly taking a cloth floating beside my shoulder, I lay it over my shoulders and press it onto the self inflicted wound. There was a thump from something, but it was close enough for me to hear. My beating heart caged by my ribs thundered loudly as it panicked.

Blowing out the candle and falling onto the sheets of the bed, I lie still, hardly even breathing as I brought my knees to my chest, curled up in a ball.

I clutch at the blankets and pull them over my face, waiting for something, anything.

Twitching at every sound that reached my ears and waiting for the next.

'_I told you...'_ I heard a sickly sweet voice whisper beside my ear, _'you would regret not taking my help._'

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know there are some who wonder on how long it takes for me to typically update and thank you for being so patient but to be perfectly honest I updated as soon as possible which has never taken longer than two months but not often shorter than a week and a half <strong>_

_**About the -roses- its just some break that I'll use to differentiate from parts that are frist person and those that aren't**_

_**I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far, I know it can get really complicated and confusing, but just know that everything is going somewhere.**_

_**RosesnWater**_


	33. The Lesser of two Evils

The invisible servants brought food to the door with a quiet knock and left it at the ground, by the end of the first day there were three or four meals crowding the base that were left untouched and cold.

"Take it to orphans, to the poor, to those who need your pity!" I scream beating my fists upon the doors.

As I wandered around the room, I heard a voice, like the night before but this time around she commanded a shape as well.

'It grows hungry for your sweet supple flesh,' the ghostly white women in the corner cackled as I went to my bed and covered myself in the blanket.

I had been locked in the room with her. I tried to keep my mind off of her but she just went after me more ferociously. I am sure that by now I am insane and there wasn't any point to staying alive but I was so stubborn that I refused to let her win.

"I won't be trapped here any longer." I whisper, but I do not move until I hear her voice in my ear whispering.

'Well go on leave,' she smiled mockingly, _'Oh wait, you can't leave unless you truly want to get killed out there, until then I am to stay with you'_ the maiden in white howled with laughter.

When I had first tried to escape I couldn't open the door, no matter how hard I had tried. 'You are so alone, no one can help you.'

Getting up from the covers I ran to the door, but she appeared in front of it, and a gleaming smile danced over her lips. Backing away, I fell into a chair, weeping, as she stared at me.

'It will rip your heart from you while it still beats, if you ever dare leave this room it will hunt you in the dark of the castle for sport, it will see you from the shadows, where ever you run it will find you but you will remain blind until it is too late.' She taunts me as I look around the room and grabbing a vase from the table beside my bed, I throw it at her face, but like smoke, she fades in and out of the air and appears beside me.

The vase crashed upon the floor.

'Would you rather me or that monster so close to you?'

Even though I hated her I shuddered as I imagine, the hand holding the book, the doors blowing open wide and that monster coming at me.

'I want you to want me,' the maiden in white whispered, 'you must be dying of need for me before I can save you from this fate.' But I turn to her and glare, a crazy smile on my face as I yell at the mirage.

I was probably yelling at nothing.

"Oh, yes, fair white maiden, save me so that I may be killed by you instead." Obviously not impressed by my thick sarcasm, the maiden leans on the door now.

I could not sleep, she would only have more control there, and I couldn't stay awake, because everything was more real, besides she would just torture me here worse than in my dreams... but... in my dreams the monster would wait, it would wait until I fell asleep and there I would be trapped in my dream, unable to wake. At least in reality it appeared as though the white maiden was the only one that could escape into reality. But that was for now, who knows how long I would have to wait before the monster as well could stalk me while I was awake.

I could still ask the Sorcerer for help but to me he was as real a threat as the monster in my dreams, worse because he was real and he could kill me.

Even though slowly going insane was worse than death.

I needed help and yet I could not ask for it, not from the Sorcerer.

But what then?

Surely I can't help myself, I have tried so hard but after I had taken the tea from Noelle, and then stopped drinking it, the nightmares came back with ferocity, as if they were animals that had been caged and then let loose to destroy me.

Soon the white maiden grows tired of guarding my escape and once again comes to bother me. Watching her walk towards me, an idea comes and I stand up quickly as I begin to circle her, she smiles with a keen sharp glare in her eyes.

Once we have done half a circle and my back faces the door, I turn around and run to it. Even though I may be crazy, I am still smart, and I had circled her until I was the one closer to the door. Unfortunately I was not the faster and she evaporated and appeared in front of the door and locked it, but I was not quick enough to stop running.

I ran hard into her, and then into the door.

I felt her body collide with me as her arm had hit my shoulder. I didn't think something that didn't exist could be felt, but then again, maybe I was just that crazy.

I hit the surface and then fell to my knees as she watches from the side.

'Clever girl' the maiden said, 'next time try not to fall on your face and I might actually set you free.'

As I listen to her cruel laughter, I lay upon the floor at the base of the door, but I feel something hit my wrist as it slid through the crack between the door and the floor. It was a small piece of paper, and as I looked under the door to see what had delivered it I did not see a shadow and knew it had to be the invisible servants.

Opening the folded note I read it silently as I can hear the white maiden squawking behind me.

'What is that? What are you doing?' the Maiden howls in the background but I do not listen to her now.

The Sorcerer has asked me to attend dinner with him, though I could refuse, I don't think I will. Even if I pay for it later, I will gladly join the Sorcerer for dinner tonight if only to avoid the white maiden.

Looking at her I smile wickedly, "look what I have, a dinner invitation, I can finally leave you here where you belong."

'Oh,' she smiled, 'an invitation to be dinner, how formal,' I glared at her, but I realized how I had not thought of this but I stared her down, slightly confident.

"Fine I welcome it; death would make better company than you or that monster." I hiss spitefully. But I look anxiously at the invitation in my hand once more, and again I thought of the monster in my dreams and the Sorcerer that was the monster in my reality.

"I am going," I sneer, "there is nothing you can do to stop me." And I walk to the large closet in the wall opposite to my bed and opened the wide doors with a loud crash.

'What are you doing?' the white maiden screeched again as I shifted through the ruffles and laces, to the back where I found the other dresses without either.

"I am getting ready," I looked over my shoulder at her as she glared at me with daggers in her eyes and smiling I picked up a red silken skirt.


	34. Poisoned Apples

That night I wore a beautiful blue dress, it was quite simple compared to the rest. But it was also a little proud and a bit pretentious; I wore it because I didn't see why I shouldn't wear something nice for the last day of my life.

At first I imagined what it would be like to die and I shuddered away from the thought, but soon, though I wasn't accustom to the idea, I believed it better than going insane. After the days I had experienced with the white maiden leading up to this night I realized that being trapped like that wasn't really living and dying couldn't be much worse.

However, my great epiphany couldn't stop me from being sad when I thought of my family and how I would miss them... If I could stop the Sorcerer from killing me I would do it, even if I had to fight him with nothing but a ladle, I would do it.

There were two horrible and unthinkable options before me, but as I went out the door of my room with the white maiden screaming in my ear not to leave, that I was stupid, that I would regret it, I went towards the end that I chose.

'_You will regret it'_ she screamed again and I shut the door in her face, smiling to myself, and then frowning.

Now that I have stepped outside of the room, and accepting the invitation to dinner, I had no choice but to face the Sorcerer alone.

Walking down the long halls I noticed that every two to three steps, there was a work of art, something beautiful like a painting or a statue. But as I walked down to the ballroom, following the directions on the invitation, I couldn't believe how many paintings there were.

There was one of a cottage and a stunning red rose bush beside purple grapes produced by crawling vines and blossoming blue bells planted next to bright green watermelons. It was in spring I guessed, and all the windows were open so I suspect that it was a hot day.

I slowly let my eyes fall from the painting with the rich vibrant colours and headed to dinner, very angry, and very afraid, which wasn't, as it turns out, a pleasant combination.

At last when I reached the end of the list of directions on the invitation I arrived at an enormous oak door.

'You must be kidding if you think I am going to be able to open that' I thought to myself, as I touch the door softly.

At the touch of my finger the door began to open slowly and I backed away; either it was a spell cast on the door by the Sorcerer or the Sorcerer himself. I did not trust either.

So avoiding the door carefully, I watched for a second or two as it stopped, waiting for me to walk into the half lit room; the doors rocked back from side to side ever so slightly. I hurried quickly through the entrance into the room and I looked around. As the doors shut slowly once I was inside, I looked at the roof; it was about one hundred feet above me and it bothered my eyes to squint at the roof and it actually ached to crank my neck so far back.

Half the room was in darkness and the other half, my half, in light. The table that was placed in the middle of the ballroom was the same; half illuminated and half in complete darkness.

I could also see, just barely, little designs engraved on the roof and painted all sorts of colours. The floors were made from polished marble, the table was red oak, I could see that from here, on top of the magnificent table there was an enormous amount of food, something that my stomach ached for but I felt opposed to.

There was a cooked goose, bread rolls, vegetables simmering by baked potatoes, cuts of lamb, butterscotch pudding, smoked fish and red wine. In the room, the half that I could see, there were pillars, several, in fact, two of which were by a door that I saw led to another room separate from this one where I saw a violin propped up next to a music stand, a trumpet and all sorts of instruments.

I looked at the dress I was wearing and comprehend how truly beautiful it was and then at the sparkling flat shoes on my feet. At this point it really wouldn't surprise me if the pillars stretching all the way up to the roof were gold plated.

And then in the darker half I spotted the eyes and knew that as I slowly walked to the chair on the light half, he sat and watched on his darker half.

I circled my chair as I came closer and closer; the eyes watched me as they had before when I first woke up in the castle. Sitting down in the chair I ignored the food for the moment to stare at the Sorcerer as he looked back at me, I thought to myself, 'why bother hiding in the dark, I have already seen you.'

"Perhaps I like the dark," the Sorcerer said, "perhaps it is not for your happiness that I do this?" I heard the voice almost as clear as glass and remembered it from the basement of the castle.

I scowl at him; of course I could have said anything then, that no one likes being in the dark, that he should stop reading my mind, but what came out of my mouth first was

"I'm not going crazy."

... That didn't make my insanity seem any better...

The eyes widened, possibly a little surprised I talked back but they went back to their cold demeanour, "You could have fooled me." The Sorcerer said darkly.

I look at him, shocked by the rude reply, but my shoulders were still shaking from anger and fear.

I looked at the cutlery...

If he did intend to kill me I would not make it easy.

My hands were jittering as I grabbed the knife, slowly pushing it up into my sleeve and said, "Your voice is different."

I could hear the deep growl in it now, the dark and mysterious rumbling that was the Sorcerer's real voice crashed over the walls from his half of the long table and stunned me.

"Yes, it is," he said as I heard a deep irritation growing in his words.

"It's scary" I said sharply and with thick hostility in each breath; I wanted to make him angry, as unwise as this sounded, I wanted him to feel the way I did.

"Well in that case, I will stop talking to please you." Answered the shadow cynically and had the nerve to glare at me as I leaned on the table with my elbow.

My cheeks burned furiously and I stared at the other wall, then I thought to myself knowing he would be able to hear it if he did read my mind again 'Does that really matter when you can read my thoughts.'

But there was no response and I felt me hands clench tighter.

"_Fine, go ahead_! If you read my mind once more I will think of nothing but your death," I threatened.

The eyes dared me to try it as they stared outwardly from the black abyss.

I try to follow through with my threat, to envision what I had said but instead I was hurt by my own mind when I saw the monster of my nightmares ripping open my body with its claws and tearing the flesh off my stomach and chest, forever searching for my heart.

I shook my head from the nightmare and stood up from the chair for a second looking at the Sorcerer as he stared at me. "I can't" he whispered, "It's not because I want to, your thoughts, the ones that are angry at least, are as clear as words to me, but I never wanted to bother you when I am very well aware this arrangement is an imposition on you already."

"I should hope not." I sat down once more and frowned "I don't believe you saw my thoughts that las time..."

He looked away avoiding my eye contact.

"No I did not," He whispered.

"_Good"_ I snapped "It was most unpleasant for you," I smile aggressively flipping my hair from my face and leaning back into my chair in a false confidence.

"Are you always so angry?" the shadow mused as a squeak went up from the chair, so I assumed he leaned back as well.

"Only when I am being held prisoner," I hissed back.

"Touché" muttered the Sorcerer in the deep and chilling voice. "Perhaps you would care to try some of the food; my servants went into great lengths to make every dish you might fancy."

If it was true the only thoughts of mine he could read were the 'angry' ones I would try to avoid them as much as possible given the situation.

"Yes I saw, you even had roasted potatoes and lamb." I tried not to think of home when I first saw the provincial dish but it truly made me happy to see it. "They are my favourite dish, even my father-" I was cut short as I thought of my father readying the vegetables in the kitchen. I refused the share more than I already had and shut my mouth tightly.

"I did not know," whispered the Sorcerer with a surprised undertone. "But I will make note of it for whenever you may want them."

There was an awkward sort of silence, it wasn't the worst I had ever experienced, but the emptiness seemed so heavy in the large room.

"Would you mind if I had an apple?" I asked softly.

The eyes lit up immediately.

"Yes, of course, have whatever your heart desires."

I was about to get up from my chair since I could not possibly reach for the bowl that the apples were sitting in, practically right in the middle of the table. I heard something that sounded like snapping of fingers echo from the Sorcerer's end and the gathering of apples rose up from the table and made their way carefully to me.

It stopped at me and I looked down at the mound of apples suspended above the ground.

"Do not worry, the apples are being held by some of my servants, I am aware of how you feel about my magic; please choose whichever one you want." Sorcerer's voice boomed out from the shadows.

I couldn't say that these words were comforting, but the floating apples probably were the servants that had met me in my room the first night.

I ended up choosing a ruby red apple that was sitting up on the very top of the pile and bit into the waxy skin, sending a sweet rush flooding through my senses.

I closed my eyes tightly, savouring the food; this had to be the best apple I ever tasted.

"These are very good apples, I've never tasted anything so sweet or smelled anything so fresh... it's even better than it looks," I smiled happily, something I had not done in a long time.

"I am glad it pleased you, though I do believe the poisoned ones are always red." Sorcerer chuckled and I choked slightly, my eyes wide in surprise as I stared at him in horror.

"You poisoned me,_ you poisoned my apple.._." I lay back in my chair, stunned, "_Are you serious_?"

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to alarm you, I was referring to a fairytale..."

"_Fairytales_?" I gasped, "You mean I _wasn't_ poisoned."

"Not even in the slightest," snickered the Sorcerer and I glared at him, '_very well and all to pick on a human when you're an all powerful being.'_

"I apologize," he said "I am still not quite use to being around company and your reaction was quite surprising."

"Oh- You... weren't suppose... to hear that..." He must have been able to read my last thought.

"It is quite alright, I am well aware this is the last place you want to be, but I thought you might want a real dinner after the last few days."

I really didn't want to talk about the time I had spent trapped by the maiden so I returned once again to the 'fairytales.'

"You said fairytales before?"

I had the faint feeling the Sorcerer smiled, though the smile that I thought was there was in his eyes and not one I could see on his face, "Yes, it is one of my favourites."

"The one with the poisoned apples? I have never heard of such a fairytale... I really never pictured anyone... like yourself... liking such books, though I do not mean that negatively."

"That is alright, I understand the confusion, after all, it is a miracle for me to read at all..." The Sorcerer nodded and I felt a cold feeling settle around the room, "but I do enjoy them still, I suspect you might as well, if you would care to venture to the library, I will do my upmost best to make sure you are not disturbed."

"That would be very nice... thank you." I tried to smile and for the most part succeeded.

I wonder, would a Sorcerer read about magicians in books, were there other Sorcerer's and I happened to find this one, were there other living fairytales in our woods, in the kingdom, with poisoned apples and princes.

"Is something troubling you?" The Sorcerer whispered with the booming voice.

"Oh yes... I mean no, I just felt dizzy... Um well... I was wondering since I'm... going to be staying... for a while... could I look around?"

The Sorcerer paused and he seemed quiet for a long time, "You may go wherever you wish so long as you never leave the castle grounds." He sighed and I felt something more serious coming, "But- I must ask that you not go near... the rose bushes... and to avoid venturing into the West Wing."

"What's in the west wing?" I asked but as soon as I did the lights in the room flickered and I almost jumped up from my chair.

"Nothing-" he said in a dark whisper, "there is nothing."

I blinked and rested against the back of my seat, and since the first time I grabbed it, I felt the blade of the knife press gently against the unprotected skin of my wrist like a reassuring friend. I know what I have to do to survive, it's going to be hard and impossible, but I will do pretty much everything to make sure I can get back to my family one day.

The Sorcerer didn't seem to notice my suspicious thoughts as I readied to draw out the knife presently resting against my arm.

He began speaking, "at first I didn't believe you would come... of course I could not blame you."

"I know, I was thinking it as well," I a sip some of the wine from my crystal glass and clear my head of any thoughts the Sorcerer might be able to read. "Though considering my two options I must admit though this one is stranger, it is far better."

"What two options was that?" The Sorcerer asked and I placed the glass on the edge of table before I could spill any.

"Um- I-" I felt my face begin to blush at the thought of the white maiden who had driven me to accepting the invitation.

Her monster was across from me, possibly sipping wine, talking to me like a human would; still it was enough to make me want to scream. Why was I here? Why was I giving my captor the satisfaction by talking to him? Why was I talking to him when I should hate him? Why was I not afraid for my life?

Did I not realize that before me there was a true monster?

Was I truly insane?

I'd have to be to even come here...

Why? Why was I here?

"I must leave now," he said abruptly and my heart almost leapt when he stood, and I got to my feet as well. "Do not worry Avalon, I promise you are safe here."

I slowly sat back down as I heard the chair the Sorcerer had been sitting in slide back and the ruffle of clothing as he got up and walked towards the back of the room, where somewhere in the darkness a door opened.

"Please, feel free to eat whatever you want, I will not allow you to starve because of my rudeness." The Sorcerer said gently though again his whisper rebounded off the wall and caused me to shake slightly.

I nodded, "thank-" the door shut with a snap as the Sorcerer must have stepped through it, "-you."

I sat down and looked at the sweet smelling meats, cheeses and vegetable dipped in wine roasting in large white pots. I nodded nervously and began by picking up a dinner roll.

**-Apples-**

The master slightly tripped out into the hallway as he gestured his hand in the air and shut the door behind him.

He would get more of the potion, it would keep him this way, at least until the end of dinner.

This had been one of the best, if not the best, dinner he had attended in the last one hundred years. "Well, except for the time when she slipped the knife up her sleeve."

"Can I really blame her for fearing me and taking the knife in defence?"

He knew what he was deep down inside; what he was capable of was far worse than anything Avalon could ever imagine.

"No, I never blamed her for the knife, I might have not expected it, but I couldn't blame her for taking the chance to defend herself, even if it's with my cutlery.

"Then should I let her go? She's always going to be afraid of me, what's the point in tormenting both of us by forcing her to stay here?

"After everything I have done..." he thought again of his past and remembered the struggling bodies as he had strangled the very life from their eyes.

"_Shut up! I'm different now-_ I've changed... for the better..." the master pleaded with himself angrily.

Without warning, a voice spoke from behind him, "Or so it would seem..."

The master turned around furiously, but saw nothing.

"Now I'm hearing things..." the master sighed and gripped his forehead with a tense hand "I'm done with this discussion, this is just wasting time." He angrily stomped a couple more steps before he was stopped by a great jolt to his heart.

It shook through him for a moment, leaving the master slightly breathless, however this was the warning sign that signalled the end of the potion.

Of course the potion on his voice hadn't lasted very long, but the one he had used for his appearance shouldn't be done for another hour or so.

Even though he had sat in the shadows the entire dinner, the simple feeling that he was just one person talking corrigibly with another over a wholesome dinner was all he had wanted.

"No, not yet, the potion couldn't have run out now, I still have time-" he was stopped in his denial by another rupture through his heart.

Fearfully, the master unbuttoned the jacket he had been wearing, praying that he was mistaken. However, once he saw his bare chest slowly turning a copper gold, and the rib cage growing and pushing out from his body, the master knew he was too late.

"Damn it," the master whispered as tears spurred his eyes and pain began to reach all his joints.

Quiet footfalls moved beside him, he felt a hand settle on his back but the consoling effort only burned him further.

"Take care of her, whatever you do, her needs come first," the master tried not to growl this out but it didn't matter as he felt the beginning stages take over. He saw the figure run past him as he collapsed onto the ground.

'I could have sworn I had made enough' the master thought desperately.

Removing the glove from his hand, he stared at it, still pink and hairless, nails, each one filed down neatly and knuckles turning white from being clenched so tightly.

Then, once he was falling out of consciousness, there was the first sickening crack as his wrist tensed and snapped down; bones splintered and reformed as they tried to grow out in the tight human skin.

**I feel like I haven't given enough info for you guys to get where I'm going but I will address these things, and if its something that I haven't seen as a possible area of confusion I will definitely find a place to explain. I hope everyone's enjoying so far but I was wondering if people were going to have issues with graphic scenes that I will most likely be including, if they do then I can soften it, no real f bombs or anything because I'm sticking to old cursing but there will most likely be lots of violence and possible rape.**

**Oh and to answer one of the questions from Jynx: Yes there will be more of Raven ;) but you guys might be a little surprised**


	35. Men of Stone

At first I had tried to wait until the Sorcerer got back from whatever was causing him to take so long, but soon my senses overcame and pressed me to eat something.

I took a large slice of the goose and practically wolfed it down to satisfy the ache in my stomach. After that I looked to the bred and took one of those and eventually I ate a dinner's worth of food before the Sorcerer made it back to the ball room, though this hardly made a dent in the massive amount food still on the table.

As I looking at it all, I swallowed the piece of smoked ham I was chewing on with some effort and sighed with my head hanging low.

"I should have waited; it would have been the polite thing to do." I decided to wait though I no longer felt hungry. "But how much longer could he take, unless he intended for me to leave before he came back..."

But that would be ridiculous, after all he said he would be back, well not in so many words but I believed that was what he meant.

As I was contemplating the thought process of my captor, the darkness began to fade away from the corners of the room until light shown on every wall.

I could see the other end of the table now, and at it there was a chair, as I had suspected, however, the chair was so small, "What on earth is going on here?" I mumbled to myself but there came a banging from the door Sorcerer had gone through and I leapt up to my feat.

Breathing in slowly, I waited for another sound to pierce the silence.

"Hello?" came a dry whispering moan, so quiet I could barely hear it, "Hello, please open the door," I stared for a moment but my feet began to lead me in the direction that the sound was coming from. "It's so dark here, please, please open the door, I can't see."

I raised an eyebrow questioningly; it took only twenty large steps to reach the door from the table, but against my better judgement I raise a hand to the handle to the door and pressed an ear against the panelling to hear the voice better.

It had sounded like the whisper was getting quieter and quieter as I tried to hear it and to my surprise it almost sounded like the Sorcerer, but slightly different.

Before I could open it another loud series of banging ruptured against the door and I backed away.

"What's wrong?" cackled a familiar voice behind me, "Scared?"

I spun around and sure enough, the white maiden stood behind me, floating just above the ground.

The screeching circled me as the white maiden howled and laughed, pulling my dress and my hair. "Let go of me," I screamed, hoping to ward away the spectre of my mind.

"Not until you mean it" she winked at me, "if you want to kill me so bad, you have to mean it." As she hissed the last word, all the candles lighting the room extinguished.

My breath was hoarse, my hands clammy and cold, "Mean it," I heard whisper beside my ear and without a second thought I turned to where I felt something touch my shoulder and shoved the knife forward as it logged in something.

The blade of the table knife broke off and the piece I had been holding cut across my arm as it dropped to the floor with a clink.

I cried out but still I heard the maiden, "Well done sweetie... I guess you meant it," but I felt an ache split my heart.

All at once the candles sporadically ignited, however, instead of the typical red-golden colour fire normally produced the candles burned with blue flames, lighting the room, but casting a cold glow on the walls and the floor.

I turned to my right where I expected to see the maiden laughing in my face with a broken table knife jutting out of her abdomen but instead I was shocked to find someone else.

I could not really describe them, it was a man with boyish good looks, but the texture of the rough grey skin suggested that he was made out of stone.

I looked around but there was no white maiden anywhere, instead there was the stone man and inside his chest was where the broken knife was lodged.

I would have thought that the stone beside me really was a statue that had magically appeared there but I could see the eyes watching me as I moved away from him.

I backed away in horror, the man, though he was most assuredly made from rock, whore servant clothing. This was one of the Sorcerer's servants, it had to be.

"Avalon," the statue whispered, looking at the blade I had stabbed him with. I stare at the open wound, but I saw that no blood fell from it.

"I'm so sorry." I took another step back, "It was an accident, I didn't mean to," I say hopelessly to him, but he just looked at me, with grey stone eyes.

The door erupted with pounding once more and I stumbled backwards, however this time I could clearly make out the voice that I had first heard echoing behind the door.

"Won't you open the door..." came the whisper and I was once again reminded of the similarity it shared with the Sorcerer's voice.

I turn to the stone man then back at the door, 'what if this was all part of my nightmare.' I took a step towards the door my hand reached out but I was stopped when a stone hand landed upon my arm.

"Don't open it, madame." Whispered the stone man with a shocking accent that I somewhat recognized. "You're bleeding," he looked at my arm. I turned my head to look at it myself, but as he took a step nearer to me, I flinched away, still watching him with gaping eyes.

Terrified, I whispered "I can't trust you," for all I knew all these enchanted objects were trying to kill me.

"Please, you're bleeding" he took a step nearer but I backed away, twice as far. For a second he stared at me just stunned and then shook his head.

"He was right, you are stubborn-" I cocked my head at the stone man, but before I even had a chance to make up my mind whether I should go with him or not I heard the voice from behind the door rise up against the oak barricade.

"Avalon..." the sickly sweet voice called from the door behind the stone man again, "Open the door won't you... Avalon..." I backed away from the door and the stone man, "A...va...LON! OPEN THE DOOR!" the voice roared now and I held up my hands in fright.

"Come with me..." the stone man began again but I backed away from him as another series of cracks split the air.

The door was gradually being broken open.

"You can't hide, no one can hide from me, I will find you, I will kill you, I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" The voice blared.

"Quickly, we'll have to bandage your arm." The moving statue didn't seem to be all too worried about the door that seemed to be inches away from being broken into pieces.

Turning to one of the exits he walked to it as I pursued in his wake, more frightened that the being behind the door, who I believed was the Sorcerer, would come after us.

"Where were you when the lights went out?" it shouted, a sort of muffled cry forming on the last word.

I turned around and looked at the door with a strange feeling of knowing; this was not the first time I had heard those words, but tonight they sounded so... devastated.

I could sense the stone man standing behind me, possibly about to urge me to come with him, but I needed no more urging than another round of fierce thumping as the door was beaten upon once more. I turned back, slowly as the angry yet mournful wailing went up from the other side of the door, slowly the howling died away and I felt my body once again pulling me after the stone man.

The rock figure had already started down the hall and I had to jog to catch up to him but I still felt the question I had heard so many times before in my dreams, snake back into my reality.

"_Where was I... when the lights went out?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so it's getting hard for Avalon to tell between reality and fantasy, it also might be hard for you guys but that is the basic point, hope my describing skills aren't too terrible.<strong>

**Oh and I love the idea of stone servants, not quite walt disney grade but I really do think inanimate objects that serve the beast are a really interesting idea, plus they allow for more characters instead of the Sorcerer and Avalon being alone together all the time.**


	36. Taren

A couple of feet behind the stone man, I worried and once again took notice of the figure ahead of me.

He was the size of a normal man, but made from stone.

He was handsome for a stone—_I suppose_.

I could also see that his clothes were real fabric. There was a sizeable chip on his shoulder, which I reflected upon with a touch of irony, but he also had chips on his legs and arms as well though these were much smaller in comparison. Something seemed ominous about these cracks and scars as if they were more likely inflicted by an individual rather than the slow erosion of stone that came with time. Yet it seemed as if the Sorcerer had taken a statue from the garden and made it come to life.

This was probably what he had done.

I stared at him until I turned to stare up slightly and saw the stone man was looking at me curiously over his shoulder and I quickly looked away to stare at my arm.

Now that was a far stranger scene to behold, it was bleeding very little now but all the dried red had begun to flake off, almost like chipped paint. I had since forgotten the look of blood, in fact, for sometimes one forgets one can bleed when everything going on seems like a dream.

I diverted my attention to where we were travelling now, which seemed to lack the paintings that many of the other halls were plentiful in.

It's not as if I knew where we were going, but I remembered travelling this exact root when I had gone looking for the Sorcerer after the last time I had awoken frightened from a bad dream.

The voice behind the door.

I reflected on it now.

From what I had guessed, I assumed that the voice had been the Sorcerer but the atmosphere of the Sorcerer and that of the voice was entirely different. While the Sorcerer was calm, perhaps distant and yet arrogant the voice was desperate and frightening.

The Sorcerer.

I didn't know him as anything else.

I certainly couldn't bear the anxiety of speaking to him if I constantly thought of how he was not so much a _man _as he was a _monster._

I tripped slightly on a slight imperfection in the tiling and regained my true train of thought.

We entered a pair of large doors now, they open for him, the stone man, nearly closing on me as I went in after.

I had flashes of memory from my first introduction with the Sorcerer.

Suffice to say there weren't many good memories in this place and I was shivering as I past the spot where I had fallen.

I walked into the room.

The many potions and elixirs occupying practically all the surfaces smelt of different fresh fragrances but there were others that were so terrible I think my hair curled from the stench.

There were also books, but they were all on the shelves unlike the ones littering the floor in the hall that we had just passed through.

Once we were inside the room the stone man stopped slowly, his jacket blowing gracefully behind him and lastly he turned around to look at me.

"I am going to have to see that arm," He points to the one with the large cut on it, but I hold it closely to my chest, defensively. "Don't worry," he says but I still hold onto it "I won't touch you."

Looking into his eyes, I let go of my arm.

"Here," he gestured to a chair and sitting in it, I sighed hopelessly as I looked at my arm.

"Do what you must," I said tensely and closed my eyes tightly and shoved my arm out.

"Do not be so scared" the stone man said calmly.

"That is an easy thing for you to say." I reply irritably. 'You're made out of stone,' I thought to myself 'what would you have to fear.'

I winced guiltily hoping he couldn't read my mind like the Sorcerer had.

There was a pause of silence as I waited there.

"I suppose it is." I heard the stone man chuckle. I peak to see what he was doing to my arm, and caught a glimpse of him smiling. This was the first time I had seen the statue express emotion.

"This may hurt a bit," the stone man said as he knelt and looked over the wound, not touching my arm, the marble hand took a bandage from the table I sat beside and began to drop some sort of jell on the wound.

It plopped with a cold, wet splat to which I felt a prickle and though it was slight and the stone man had warned me I flinched away, it only grew worse as I tried to ignore it.

"I-I want to know what's going on—" I slumped in my chair and stared straight at the man, the only connection between us was his master and my arm.

There was reluctance in his eyes, and he returned to moving his hands over my arm without touching me, just as he said and somehow the liquid began to smooth out over the wound.

"I can't"

"Please tell me" I took my free hand and I must have just grazed him because he stopped. "I don't know what's real anymore, I feel so sick, like everything keeps turning."

The stone man turned an empathetic eye on me once more and brought a hand to my forehead "I will ask the master in the morning. I hope you have not been too shaken Madame, I know the master will see that your every need is met."

"I have heard that." This mutter escaped my lips without the least bit of sarcasm. I looked at him "What's your name?"

"What?" he said and stopped bandaging my arm for a moment.

"Your name" I gently whispered, hell bent on finding out but trying to disguise it well.

He looked around, almost searching through his mind to find one, "I believe it is Taren."

"You believe?" I ask curiously, still feeling a little out of place.

"No one has used it in such a long time." He said almost slipping from reality like he was thinking about something else but he suddenly came too. "I am a stone Madame, you should not be so concerned with me." Taren, the stone servant, spoke, but with a twinge of guilt in the crinkle of his eye.

Taren got to his feet.

"You fixed my arm" I looked at it intently as if it were about to melt off my body.

"I finished a while ago," he said, and nearly falling out of the chair I had been sitting in, I stumble onto my feet.

"Did you—did you do something to my head," I said hazily as I tried to think, but just as I was speaking everything seemed to spin and I was suddenly in my room.

"I suppose that means yes," I said still looking at the bed before me.

"I'm going to be very angry with you in the morning, you and that Sorcerer."

I said dizzily—

My head clouded over—

I fell onto the bed and failed to wake until after noon the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I haven't updated in a while because I was writing a different fanfic<strong>

**I know this chapter isn't much of an apology but I hope it works for now, because of the SUPER long spring break ****I have I'll be updating frequently.**

**Thanks for being so kind**


	37. His Master and that GIRL

_**-Forgone-**_

There was knocking at the oak door, and the red oak surface swung open with a whine and a groan as the hinges clasped desperately to the frame. Almost cleaved in two, off the splinters off the door frame long claw marks dragged from the very top of the tall door, nearly eleven feet off the floor, down to the bottom where the claw marks continued and dug into the opal floor.

A knocking echoed through the relatively empty room and rebounded off the walls, awaking the being that had thrown itself into the corner of the room.

"Master?" came the solemn question, "Are you—feeling better?"

There was a shift in the darkness, unable to be seen with naked eye. At least, no movement a _human_ eye could see. A low moan erupted from it, followed by a crack and a shatter of glass.

"Master." Came the voice again, now no longer a question, but a simple statement, "Should I—"

"How—_how is she_?" came a groggy and deep moan, causing the walls and ceiling to shake.

"She is fine, Master," came the reply, a trace of relief almost embedded into the voice though it went undetected by the Master. "She awoke not yet one hour ago."

This servant was always with the Master, he rarely left his side and had yet to come across the newest guest living on the second level in the castle though he had heard a bit from the servant that had spent the night healing the poor deranged girl.

"Thank you—" the master paused but couldn't sum up a name to call this voice though he knew it since the curse. He knew his three remaining servants well enough, their character that is, more than any king that had reigned before him, but he had not used their names in such a long time.

"You are welcome Master," replied the servant, almost sensing the hesitation in his liege's baritone voice.

There was a drip of liquid splattering in the dark and that is when the stone servant noticed the familiar but nonetheless troubling smell of iron.

"Master, I think, I think you may be hurt." The servant began to come quickly to his master's side, but the Master held up one clawed, grisly and shaking hand to stop him from coming closer and servant stopped immediately.

The Master rejected the servant's help quickly; an action that would have come across as callous if the servant had not known his master better.

"_No_—no leave me; I will mend this on my _own_." The master emphasized the solitude he craved and with that dismissal the servant bowed and shut the door.

The world span around, his wounds seeped and he knew well enough that he wouldn't heal himself by means of punishment for how he had shamed not only himself last night but his lineage as well.

He was always a monster dressing up in a man's clothing, no matter what form he was in. A low moan went up from his clenched jaws and he backed away from everything until his back hit the corner of the destroyed room and he slouched against it.

* * *

><p>The servant heard the moan that had escaped from the room that his master was shut up in as he walked quickly away to end his chores. But the servant still thought vigorously on the events that had transpired since the arrival of <em>that girl<em>. Never had the servant seen his master so ashamed of himself... except once, but that had been so long ago, even before the curse.

"And it's all that _girl's _fault." The servant fumed and rounded the corner. His loyalty to his master prevented him from calling the girl less favourable names than _girl_.

To say the least the servant did not like what she was doing to the Master, he did not like her one bit.

He had heard Taren recounting the details of last night when he described the girl. Taren had found her charming, stubborn but otherwise energetic and musing.

This is how the Master felt about her as well and it was doubtless that Vivian would also feel this way, knowing Vivian liked everyone.

This servant had not yet met this girl, _Avalon,_ but he did not see her the way Taren did.

Yes, it was true she had been taken from her home, that much was true and yes, the servant could admit that his Master had reacted unfavourably to the poor merchant who had unfortunately picked one of the things that the Master had held dearest to his heart.

But his Master was paying for it now, if he had not paid for it in the last past four hundred years that he had been cursed to be a monster.

This girl was adding insult to injury and his Master already felt terrible for what he had done. Yet she had no want to find out why the Master was the way he was.

She would never listen to him, to let his Master explain himself and if he knew his master, which he did, his master would always be respectful towards this girl and never tell her these things because she might become upset by them.

But it wasn't just this that the servant didn't like about her; there was something else about this girl that managed to twist him the wrong way. It might have been in her eyes, the way she spoke even, but the servant could sense something, something not right with her.

He couldn't say what, but it was there and he didn't trust her to be the one to love his Master, to break the curse.

She was just too... _too off. _There was something_ off _about her.

The servant sighed inwardly and acknowledged his condescending tone as he rounded another corner, about to pass the very door of the girl he was thinking on.

She was only a _girl_, she couldn't know anything about what was going on.

But the servant knew the Master would never stop trying to win her over with kindness and that by one way or another she was going to kill him.

There was strange mumbling from his left but the servant didn't look up.

With a loud _thwack_ the servant was knocked onto his back and sent rolling over the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>So there were a few questions that I did not address in the notes last chapter that were asked:<strong>

**Well this fanfic may be pretty long so if you don't like that you might want to move on. I have most of it written execept for a few details and right now 'm only halfway through the word document.**

**And omg I am terrible at not being obscure, but I'll fix it I swear, just bear with me if you can.**

**Thanks so much ^-^**


	38. Vivian

_**-Ago-**_

I woke up with little recollection of the night before and at first I imagined the worst, which was pretty much everything I could think of. Luckily for me, it came back in seconds and besides the illusions, the things I thought weren't illusions and the injury I had sustained from my own stupidness, I wasn't all that scarred from the experience.

Clutching my head in my hand, I backed away from the light trickling into the room with every flutter of the curtains. I winced and took the scraggily mess that was my hair and tied it back with some ribbon...**_ a ribbon_** I said to myself **_that was the colour of a bleeding summer sky just before sunset._**

It was just a bright red but I felt poetic that morning.

I felt better, kind of... at peace, for a moment.

_Hercules!_

The ribbon hit my face with a whiplash of red as I turned around ungracefully and nearly knocked myself out when just missed hitting the frame of the door by a hair on my way out.

"_How had I not thought of him til' now?_" I huffed out as I just left the room _"Now when three days, four perhaps, have already passed since I entered the castle?"_

_THWACK!_

I ran hard into the wall... what I thought was the wall, and the wall and I went crashing upon the floor of the hall outside my door.

I slumped against the floor but the wall rolled on.

But it wasn't a wall.

I shook my head with a bit of effort, the red ribbon dangling just in front of my face.

As my eyes refocused I could see him before my eyes, not very well since my eyes were still blurry but I could see a stone servant, it wasn't Taren... but it was a man.

"Hello?" I weakly tried to address the figure that had since stopped rolling and now stared at me.

But before he could even say a word in return the figure disappeared from his spot as if he had evaporated.

I blinked and stared at the spot where the stone servant had been only moments before.

"Alright..." I murmured to myself, crawled to the spot where the figure had vanished and laid a hand on it. I shivered and withdrew my hand, again remembering the horse that I was looking for. Picking up the skirts of my nightgown that I didn't remember putting on last night, I began billowing down the halls with it half-scrunched up in my hands.

"It is almost time I made it outside" I grumbled and tried opening a solid oak door that looked as if it would lead outside. The great beast didn't budge a hair and I quickly lost interest in the fruitless endeavour. My room had to be at least three stories from the ground level judging by how high it appeared whenever I looked through the window so with that in mind I had deduced that in order for me to get outside I had to go down three levels.

It really disappointed me that this was not the first thing I realized.

So I was off in a flash once more, hands taking up my skirts naked heels padding against the hard marble floor.

Down and down I went, right until I finally reached what I believed was the very ground floor and stopped in front of a pair of green painted doors.

This had to lead somewhere I thought but glanced at the daunting doors. If I could open it they might lead me to where I need to go.

I lifted one hand to the golden handle of the door which sat well above my head and pulled back with some effort.

Surprisingly I was able to pull one door back just with my left hand.

I smelt the sudden gust of fresh air and heard the sweet chirping of birds, the rustling of branches and new immediately that I had found the right door.

I head around the door, and to my surprise found that I was wrong.

Instead of outside the door led me to a green house, one that might as well have been outside for all that it contained but was nonetheless a room sheltered by glass ceiling a hundred feet above the ground.

It wasn't outside but it was the largest greenhouse I had ever seen in my life, it might as well have been outside, besides the glass roof and walls there wasn't a single difference.

There were flowers, all in full bloom as they followed the suns path across the sky, bushes that held more flowers and trees with, as one might have guessed, more flowers.

The whole ordeal of walking into the botanical paradise, looking around and being immersed in the utter beauty of nature took quite a toll on me and my knees.

I fell with a thump onto the caps of my knees. Awe struck and possibly dreaming; I pinched myself to clarify that I was alive and in fact, awake. Birds chirped in a flock as they flew high above my head in the glass house, right up by the rafters but never going to close to them to accidentally hit the translucent panes.

I stumbled back onto my feet, a little clumsily but I soon got my legs back and brought myself to go exploring, which eventually leads me to a rather grand set of stables.

As soon as I got close, there was a high pitched neigh that startled me into a jump, and around the corner raced a giant creamy blur.

Hercules was upon me in a matter of moments and I only had a moment to take a step back. He prodded me with his nose, nickering lightly as he threw his head back, stomping on the ground. I laughed lightly and patted the bridge of his nose soothingly, "I missed you too."

I smiled hugged his neck tightly.

I heard a yell and around the corner of the stables someone followed in the footsteps that Hercules had made in the grass.

"He's being wondering about you since I have been taking care of the beauty." I narrowed my eyes but as the figure approached I saw it was indeed a stone servant, but this girl had long jade green hair that melded to the middle of her lower back. Three stone servants, I thought the one I could not remember very well, Taren, who had bandaged my arm and now this girl.

She came to a rest, barely two meters away from where Hercules and I stood.

I still rested a hand on Hercules' shoulder as the gelding faced the stone girl, her grey eyes almost sparkling as she approached us, a basket of apples in her hand.

"I'm afraid I might have spoiled him," grinned the stone woman, she reached into her basket and pulled out juicy red apple, laying it flat upon her ridged palm.

Hercules leaned forward, and nibbled at the apple until it was firmly gripped between his teeth and happily chewed it until there was no more.

"Actually," I whispered hesitantly, "I hope it wouldn't be a bother to you if I could have one?"

I hadn't had breakfast yet since I had left before it appeared in front of my door and I wasn't so determined to starve myself this time around, not since last night's dinner.

"Of course, you are our guest here." With that the stone girl handed me a big green apple and I hungrily took a bite.

"These are the sweetest apples I have ever had..." But it hadn't been the first time I had tasted the apples from this castle, I just forgot how delicious they were. I looked around the garden, "Did you grow them in here?"

"You can be rest assured; everything prepared for you in the castle was grown in here or on the castle grounds. I hope it is to your liking?"

I smiled and nodded as I tried to delicately nibble at the apple in hand. I had not expected such openness since I was still a captive rather than a guest.

"Could I ask, last night I spoke with Taren, and there were some things he could not tell me, I don't suppose I would get any answers from you would I?"

"I will answer to the best of my ability."

I nodded, thought on it and decided. "Why do you have such a large garden in this glass house when there has to be a much large one just outside?"

"I can't go outside" said the girl as she glanced up at the sun slightly refracted by the garden roof, "This place was built for me so I would have a place to tend the garden while doing my other chores.

"The Master—" I shivered and interrupted quite quickly.

**_A howling voice roared at me from behind a door and I knew the monster on the other side was none other than my captor and soon I would be made the sacrifice to the creature's vile desires._**

I stammered out my words quickly before the stone girl said much more about this master.

"No I—" I breathe out and flinched away but from the shocked expression on her face I managed to calm my shaking hands and place them folded on my lap. "I don't... I can't talk of that now, I just remember so clearly."

She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I understand, I will not mention it again if you do not wish me to." I felt guilty for being so abrupt but the stone girl's demeanour seemed to lighten within seconds, "I suppose we, the other servant's and I, really aren't the same if we don't have someone to entertain, since you got here I know the three of us have eagerly awaited meeting you." She held out a hand for me to shake, "I especially have looked forward to this meeting, my name is Vivian."

"It's a pleasure," I bent my front leg at the knee and curtsied slightly, "my name is Avalon."

"You are so precious" Vivian laughed and I looked at her strangely but she just smiled widely and shook her head "Oh, don't mind me, I just haven't met another girl in such a long time and in a castle with only men I can come across a little stir crazy."

I let myself laugh at this joke and smiled back at her, "How many of you are there?"

"Well..." Vivian began to look around as if she might spot them in the hidden garden. "There's about three of us, including myself."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Only three? How in the world do you take care of this enormous place on your own?"

Vivian just smiled and turned around, motioning me to follow her as Hercules bit another apple out of the basket she held.

"Most of the castle relies on magic... we have not entertained anyone for so long, you are the first person we've had as a guest... ever." I believe I remembered hearing that before.

"That seems like a long time," I murmured as I rounded the narrow corner of the garden path.

"You have no idea," she grinned at me as Hercules went back into his stable and Vivian shut the door behind him with a click. "But here I have been stealing you away, I'm sure you want to see the outside garden."

I stared at her for a while then to the door she pointed to which undoubtedly led to the outside part of the garden, but I hesitated.

"I will look forward to going outside, but I can do that anytime, after all I will be here for a while." I gave a little laugh to try to lighten the heaviness of the statement, "but if you don't mind, I would like to spend some time with someone."

Vivian smiled and nodded as she gestured to the path leading around a corner made up of a dozen peonies.

But I stopped, "Vivian?" I asked and she turned around, "I know you and Taren... but... who is the third?"

Vivian looked around at the garden and nervously smiled, "he probably wouldn't want me to say anything... but I don't think it would hurt... he is... er... um, the head servant so he only looks after one thing in the castle."

I had to guess as to what thing that was, but I managed to understand that 'the third' was most likely _HIS_ servant. I shivered and walked a bit closer to Vivian, glancing over my shoulder hesitantly.

"It's unfortunate, you won't be very likely to see him since he's always on errand, I believe you to would be the best of friends." Vivian seemed to think on this thoughtfully and for a moment she reminded me of Sara and her pretty smile though this Vivian was a bit louder.

We headed off once more in the direction of the east end of the glass house.

This is when the strangest, and I meant the strangest thing happened to me sinceI had first slept in a bed that wasn't mine.

Ahead of me, as plain as day, a man, dressed in peculiar purple, red and gold fabric meant for a king or someone of royal blood stood not ten meters from where Vivian and I were. I stared at him for a long time, he smiled back at me and his face seemed to blur as if he were a pale blur in the dark of the night. His face was blank as he took a step to me and I, following close behind Vivian, took a step towards him.

I could see his sky blue eyes twinkle through the strands of charcoal coloured hair; they studied me silently as I watched back intently.

He was handsome, that was about all I could tell for his image was so blurred, as if he were moving at the ten times the speed of me. He had the slightest facial hair, a dark moustache that came down the corners of his mouth and ended in a point.

The mysterious man smiled at me with an odd sort of look, a glimmer surfacing on the royal azure of his eyes just visible beneath his mess of hair.

"_Who's that,_" I whispered to Vivian softly as I stared ahead of me but she didn't seem to hear me as we approached the man.

A brief moment occurred as I came right in front of him, the dark hair just brushing against my face, a gentle smile twinkling on his lips as he lifted my hand and brought it to his face. Vivian continued ahead of me as the man's lips pressed drily again my scratched hand. My entire body seemed to take in the warmth that flowed from this person and reached out my free hand to brush away the hair from his eyes but found that my hand met nothing.

I stared at him my hand moving back and forth, through the long strands but instead of meeting them it past straight through them like an apparition.

A smile curved onto the lips of the man once I saw that my hand merely passed through him and he at once let go of my hand, leaned into me, his lips inches from mine, but I took a step back.

The spectre disappeared just as I turned away from him, my eyes.. I felt... I felt as if I had never seen anyone as beautiful, as if... _as if-_

Vivian motioned for me to follow her again, noticing that I had stopped twenty meters back, but apparently never seeing the being that had just come to me.

I clutched my hand stiffly and stuffed it back into the folds of my gown.

**Well here's servant number two... I always picture a bubbly kind of girly girl with lilies from lillie pads always in her hair, coppery coloured hair, (since she's a stone) and basically a servant sort of attire.**

**I also suck at writing characteristics for mysterious men :[ but ill get it eventually**


	39. Perpetual Dream

I was in bed early that night, I had followed Vivian almost anywhere, not because she was the only one I saw, but because I truly enjoyed her company, it had been a long time since I was around my friends from the village and I missed the company that a simple conversation offered.

It had been a long day that I finished with a pleasant dinner, though I went unaccompanied for all of it and soon after that I was off to bed.

Vivian told me many things of the... my _captor,_ the mysteries that I had yet solve were still very much in the dark but I learned that the West Wing and the basement room that held all the potions and elixirs were his only private rooms of the entire castle.

I could go anywhere else if I wanted.

Vivian also told me about the other stone servants that occupied the castle, but said very little on HIS personal servant seeing as how I wanted to hear as little as possible about HIM.

But as much as I was afraid of HIM I was even more afraid of my own insanity... that man I had seen the one with black hair, black as night, and eyes as cold and unfeeling as sapphire... The one I had seen but apparently Vivian had not... the one that had disappeared right in front of my eyes after kissing my hand.

The place where his lips brushed my skin still throbbed with pain and I began to suspect the torment would never end... so it was settled then... I was either hopelessly insane, or, because I had truly felt something, there was more to these illusions vexing me than I previously thought.

...I might as well be in an asylum for the mentally deranged...my God Ava, get yourself together...

I snapped out of my constant self-analysis and readied to sleep.

It all seemed to happen rather fast but what was the most surprising was how fast the dreams seemed to come, often, when I awoke the next morning after such dreams I could remember hours of tossing and turning before, but not this time, they didn't even feel like dreams... and it was one that I had been having for a while.

It was always the same and I was always looking through the same set of eyes which seemed like the reliving of a memory.

I had stepped through the large gates; leaving the guardian wolves far behind me and now I had begun my approach to the door.

As a precautionary measure I tentatively opened them, moving through the slight space between the door and the wall; I heard a deep moan and froze where I was. It echoed in the halls and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

I walked through the staircases and the hallways seeing destroyed furniture... broken mirrors.

But there was one tower that I knew I had to go to and because of this I had to go unseen, so reaching into my pocket and taking out a black faceless mask, I dawned it and proceeded once more, the shroud I had on my shoulders billowing in the wind that I caused as I ran through the halls.

The stairs were relatively clean unlike the rest of the magnificent palace. Since there wasn't much to break in the narrow tunnel, I didn't think that there would be anything on the spiralling steps, but as I continued I saw large chunks of brick scattered over the steps. I looked at the wall and confirmed my suspicions that the chunks had been punched out of the wall.

At the very top of the tower there was a door and a large handle that I didn't bother with; instead I lifted my hand to the door putting no effort on it whatsoever as my tattoos began to glow green in a familiar way.

As they shined I felt a sudden tremble of energy release from my hand and the door was thrown open, breaking off the hinges and thudding onto the floor. The person I inhabited had to be some sort of magic being... much like my captor perhaps.

As I stepped into the poorly lit room, which wasn't exactly a wise idea to begin with, I heard something.

"Who's there?" a voice rumbled and shook my core.

I_ would_ have stuttered from the sudden fear that I was feeling, except another force pulled the words calmly from my mouth, "I am here to speak with you."

And suddenly the room became heavy and the darkness that had already been in the room grew darker as I saw the blurry shadow come closer to me. The floor creaked and groaned as if the castle was bracing itself for a storm.

"You have no right to be here," it said even lower than before, it was hostile and I felt that even the walls shuddered with the menacing sound.

I felt very alone, feeling the darkness begin to encase me. I thought I saw something awful in the corner of my eye, but I didn't do anything but stare straight ahead of me.

"I know" I whispered and then I heard the voice right in front of me and it shook my body and the ground underneath me as well.

"I have become impervious to magic." The rage was dark and deep in the voice as I felt... possibly a hand, grip over my throat and slowly squeeze. It lifted my body quite easily off the ground.

Much to my surprise I woke up just then, the blankets wrapped around my body and my head spinning. I was screaming but the sound was so muffled by the blankets around me that it couldn't have been much louder than the squeak of a mouse.

I calmed down once the blankets were off me but I was soon on my knees, back hunched over my bed praying that I would not have to go back into that nightmare again, though I knew perfectly well I would.


	40. Something's Going On Here

****What I've changed: I actually used the riddle "Where were you when the light's went out" in the wrong spot X( I am so ashamed but I've corrected it and I hope that there was no horrible confusion over it And the beginning I have noted in the story information box... thing...****

**if this is you're first time reading this chapter no worries, do not pay attention to the girl rambling in the first paragraph ^_^**

**Alright, so thoughts are **_italicized_** and because there are parts in the book where Avalon is reading the stuff that she is reading is also Italicized because they are also thoughts in a way.**

_but if it's someone yelling or loud sounds it will also be italisized_

**-three days-**

It had been so long since the Sorcerer had seen the light of the sun, it wasn't entirely a bad experience, his eyes, so sensitive to light since the curse anyway welcomed the reprieve but he was forced to stick to the shadows because of his guest. He was going through the motions of never knowing quite what to do, certainly he couldn't remain a ghost of the castle, he would be seen eventually and when that time came he would have to do something.

But at the moment running away was easier, Avalon had to be the most stubborn and infuriating girl he had ever met.

And what's worse he hated it because it only reminded him of himself.

It was near midnight, and very few people were up, even his stone servants slept, but he could only roam about the castle at night, like the monster of a child's nightmare, always sticking to the shadows and waiting.

However this night was different because he was in his private room in the castle's cellar and preparing an elixir. This one was exceedingly difficult to make and he needed the entire night to do it correctly.

There were chopped rose petals lying over the counter of his work table though most of them had been used for this one potion, the one purpose of the roses out front was for this potion. He had used them countless of times before so this was no unusual circumstance.

There was a thump come from three stories up above him, quite close to Avalon's room. Just then his personal servant came through the door, shaking and breathing heavily.

The Sorcerer turned away from the vile and the elixir inside that he had been crafting, "What's wrong?"

"_Sire, Avalon—she's in fits—I can't wake her—sh-she's hardly breathing!_"

The Sorcerer dropped the vile that had been in his hands and rushed out the door, his servant trying to follow closely behind him.

_**-Earlier that day-**_

Days seemed to past quickly, it had been three weeks already and I had still failed to go out of the castle, to the very outside where the largest garden was situated, formed around the walls of the castle and manmade stone meshing with vines of nature as they climbed up the stolid barricade that was the castle.

I'm not quite sure why I failed to gather up enough courage to go out into this perpetually new world, since outside was my most favourite place and the garden here was one of the finest I had ever had the pleasure of viewing from afar.

But at the same I suppose I knew why I couldn't bring myself to leave the castle doors. I wouldn't dare go out, knowing I would be without Taren or Vivian, alone, or worse, alone with the Sorcerer.

It had taken four days I believe to be able to think on my demonic captor without finding myself thinking about the Shadow Beast on the trail to the castle. It loomed over me and my memory, and though I had little to no idea what was going on, I didn't exactly know if the monster and my jailor was one in the same. But I knew for a fact that they did have something to do with one another, there was no doubt in that.

Anyway, as I saw things it didn't matter, I was left alone, in fact I never saw the Sorcerer, at least, I believed that I didn't see him. On the rare occasion I would find myself double-taking over my shoulder as a shadow moved or a door creaked. As it turned out I didn't exactly see or hear anything and more often than not I was really only being hounded by my own shadow.

So it was the library that I sought refuge in, the last place I believed that I would find myself...

I had never been the smart one or the most studious... but here I was, in the library and actually enjoying the written word for a change.

I was reading a quaint novel, a charming piece of literature that consisted of a repressive step-mother, a prince and a glass-shoe.

I couldn't even imagine the pain that girl would have to go through all night as she danced all that night with glass shoes on her feet.

_Thump!_

I jumped in my seat at the sudden, loud sound. My hands were shaking.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

There, it sounded again, each one louder than the last and coming from behind the nearest book case which happened to be the 'A' section. I laid down the book and got up from my seat without making a sound.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked, 'please not him, please, please, please not him' and even though I felt my heart thumping sporadically I couldn't help myself from running around the corner to see what had made the strange sound.

"Hello?" I came close to near shouting as I rounded the corner of the shelf. But there was no one there.

Feeling the need to investigate I took a step forward and was clobbered over the head immediately. I flinched back from the pain and the snapped to attention, but what could have been anything was only a book, bound in dark brown leather and tied with a chain.

Rubbing my head tenderly, I bent down to pick the book up.

"The Prince" I muttered to myself, "Now why on earth would you be in the 'A' section?"

I wasn't normally drawn to fairy tales, other than the book I was currently reading, I liked them when I was a child but I hardly ever read that kind of nonsense now.

But it did find me by chance and I had never seen such an interesting cover.

I untangled the chain wrapped tightly around the book and opened to the first page while setting myself down at one of the many tables in the library.

Well how awful could it really be...

"The Prince was handsome," I read aloud, but I laughed to myself quietly, '_well of course he is. Why would a fairytale include an **ugly** prince?'_ I scoffed and kept reading, feeling slightly guilty for the poor comment.

I began to read in my head instead, my back slightly hunched as I leaned over the table to stare at the elegant but easily read print and started once more from the beginning.

_-The Prince was handsome. He was also very kind to his subjects. In fact there was hardly anything wrong with him, after all he was the Prince. Yet-_

"Finally" I muttered to myself "maybe there's something terrible about him after all" and I began to read again.

-_it was not hard to see something was sickly and unearthly wrong with him-_

My eyes went wide as I read the line and flipped the page eagerly.

_-for the young handsome prince met a beautiful young woman.-_

I groaned, _'Well that was a little fast... even for a romance... What? I suppose he falls for the beautiful bride and they go off to his castle, riding on the back of his magnificent white stallion?'_ I thought to myself, slightly giggling at my own joke, which was in itself, a bit sad.

But I couldn't stop now that I was already reading it. I rarely stopped reading books once I started.

_There was to be a ball late one January winter, a contest of sorts for all the beautiful women in the kingdom to attend, and at the end of the night, the Prince would crown himself a Queen and they would both be deemed King and Queen._

_Among them there had been one that the Prince could not ignore, she had to be most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life. He was captivated by her, but as the prince invited her to join him in a dance there was a loud knock at the door, disrupting all the festivities going on inside the castle._

_The Prince, angry with being unsettled in his night ordered for whoever was at the door to be sent away immediately._

_But the servants came back all the same, saying that the person outside would not leave and even though the Prince ordered them to get rid of the annoyance, the servants came back a second time, with the same reply._

_The person outside the door would not leave._

_At last the Prince became so furious and ordered whoever it was interfering with his celebration to be brought before him._

_The servants obliged and brought the intruder to the very feat of the Prince, so that he could look upon them with utter distain._

_It was a fragile, beggar woman, crouched over with a heavy cloak covering wild white hair and crooked back. She turned her ragged face so that she could look up at the Prince and spoke in a raspy soft voice._

_"Please sir, could you spare a room for a poor old woman." The Prince flinched away in spite of himself and cleared his throat._

_"No, there is no room here-" though the prince knew fully well that there were hundreds of unoccupied rooms in the castle- "send her away." The Prince motioned for the servants to remove the repulsive creature from his sight._

_"Please I-I have a rose-" she plucked the crimson, slim little flower from a basket she had been holding and held it up to the Prince as she bowed humbly,"in return for shelter from the bitter cold."_

_The Prince stared at her in amazement, but the woman he had been dancing whispered in his ear._

_"Oh no, what horribly ugly wretch...surely you won't let it stay in you castle, I couldn't bear such vile company." the young woman looked as if she was about to swoon but pulled herself up straight to she could look down at the poor woman. "She certainly has no right to stay here, a beggar woman."_

_"This a a private party." Growled the prince fiercely, the old woman did not flinch though as she stared up her crooked, warty nose at them._

_"Please, I have payment, a rose- for shelter-" but the Prince cut her off with a sharp flick of his hand._

_"A rose? I don't want your rose. Get out of here wretched old hag, I have no need for your small tokens." The old woman stared blankly at the young prince; so selfish and so cruel were his eyes._

_The old hag shook her head and left, a sad frown on her face that went unnoticed by the Prince._

_She was lead back outside, the wind whipping around the castle and chilled the poor woman's bones as she headed back down the road._

_This however was only the beginning of the events about to ensue.-_

_'Finally.' _I thought joyfully_, 'I hope this narcissistic monster gets well what he deserves for being such a terrible human being.'_

_-The Prince lived well and happily-_

_"Curses" I muttered to myself._

_-for a good three prosperous years. The Prince spent most his time with his younger sister who had been five at the time The Prince had taken the beautiful made as his bride._

I was about to flip the page and continue reading when I was stopped by the sound of joyous laughter.

Vivian rounded the corner, I suspected Taren was a bit farther behind her and I held the book in my hands, smiling as they came to join me in the empty library.

"Hello Avalon" Vivian smiled happily as she came up to me, staring at the chains that had bound the book before I took them off.

"Oh my," she didn't even say it allowed, but in a cold whisper, Taren came after her and was about to ask some question but he spotted the book right away.

"Oh," was all he said, a 'stony' look forming on his face as he took the book gently from my hands. I almost protested but I didn't.

"I'm sorry Avalon, it is forbidden." Taren finished as I motioned to the book with my hands.

I shook my head as Taren headed away with the book, disappearing out of the library and Vivian began to drag me someplace else, but my thoughts still rested with the book being carried in Taren's arms.

What was all that about? What was the point of forbidding a book... yet I could guess- there was a reason why I was not allowed to read it- there was something going on here, and I was going to find out.

Before I even knew night arrived I was asleep in bed, scheming to find the knowledge that I so deeply craved.

I slipped into my dream and right back into the clutches of my subconscious.

"I have become impervious to magic."

The dream resumed like a story from my mind.

I felt a hand enclose over my throat, just like the last time I had experienced the series of dreams and was yanked off the ground, "You wouldn't be able to stop me from breaking your spine even if you tried." It growled and I didn't flinch as my lungs burned. "It seems the tables have turned." I was face to face with large frozen blue eyes, eyes that bore their way into my soul as I looked into them, "I am now the most powerful being on earth-" the voice stopped there and the silence echoed.

"I know," I managed to choke out, and I felt the grip slacken as I had a sudden rush of air, gasping I was lightly thrown to the floor where I fell and held my throat choking and gasping for more air.

"But I might as well be dead." the voice rumbled and backed away from me as it fled to some darker part of the room.

"So infinite power isn't all it's cracked up to be?" I whispered softly, not antagonizing the speaker ahead of me but trying to identify with it.

"I suppose you would know all about that," the voice mumbled deeply and I could hear a scowl form on the last word.

"But you don't want to destroy me, do you?" I tried to speak.

"No-" it said and it paused as I waited. "I deserve every punishment I get, being dead to the world is all that I am worthy of."

"That was not the lesson," I said angrily, trying to make the point I had come here to make, "punishing you was never my intention, it was a chance to learn. You had abused your power," I murmured and stared straight ahead of me, "We all did." My eyes were very dark but I could feel whoever I was talking to smirk at me.

"Well you have seen me, I guess my last chance was wasted, now go." The deep voice muttered and I could see someone approach me... but it was so blurry I couldn't see who it was I was speaking to, or rather I couldn't see who it was the person I was inhabiting in my dream was speaking to.

I felt my heart sink inside my chest, "I will give you something to ward away the curse," I said softly, "for short amounts of time." I held out my hand and opened it slowly to reveal a small seed.

"Grow this in your... garden out front, with this plant you will be enabled to retrieve a little of what you had. Do not allow the plant to come to any harm or it will no longer produce the flowers that you will need for your potion."

"A potion" the voice whispered both with surprise and frustration "I have no use for such _mediocre_ magic tricks."

"This is far from anything mediocre" I bent down and placed the seed on the ground, once more standing up and stepping back. "Be warned, never use the plant in excess or you will suffer something much worse than a curse; for all the ill traits that you possessed will surface, manifesting itself into a being, a walking plague and it will never rest, it will never stop, not until all that you love is destroyed. A beast of fathomless hate, death and shadows."

I felt myself lurch with a sudden pain in my stomach and spike was shoved into my head.

My vision blurred, I blinked and without the faintest signal I was in another reality, looking over a great cliff, a voice called my away from it.

It was a high cliff, my eyes widening as I looked at the deep gorge bellow, a small riven at the very bottom flowing with clear grey water.

I turned and A bony hand flew out of the darkness and pushed me, pushed me far off the cliff, and I fell, I fell and my cries for help were wasted as they were sucked from my lips.

As I fell in-between the two realities, it flashed back and forth like lightning and suddenly I was back squirming in my own bed.

Screaming, I twisted and kicked out, the covers felt like a blaze of fire as they covered everything, everything was on fire. I fell on my back as I tried to pull myself off the bed and I felt as if my body were set ablaze as I hit the marble floor and I screamed again rolling around on the floor, my night gown was all twisted over my body and I felt in such pain.

I tried to breathe to suck in air, any air at all I would have taken it but my body was shivering so violently that I couldn't.

I saw the door open quickly as I screamed again pulling myself away from everything, _everything was on fire!_

I felt my body being grabbed and I tried to tear away, but I was lifted and then began to move quickly as I tried to fight. My arms pulling and hitting, my legs kicking and squirming, but they didn't stop me and I clawed out with my nails and hit and tried anything to relieve the pain but nothing worked.

I felt a spur of red hot fire hit my back as I was laid carefully on something like a table and I cried out in pain, tears falling over my face.

I curled up on the table.

I felt the touch of something again on my back and I flinched away as I screamed with my eyes tightly shut. _"Let go of me!_" I actually formed the words instead of screams from the agonizing feeling. But this time I felt the touch on my head and my stomach and they did not let go, so I clawed at them, tears still falling over my face "Let go," I cried slightly as I hit the things holding me down, but my punches only got weaker and I could feel the fire slowly ebb away as I stopped fighting. I felt the touch release me and I lost the feeling in my body as I lied limp on the surface of the table and blanked out.


	41. With Eyes Closed

I woke up in the morning in a bit of a panic, but slumped back into my goose down pillow when I awoke without the searing pain from last night.

It must have been a dream, a strange and..._painful_ dream.

At that moment I heard the door open with a small creak and Taren stepped through, a tray resting upon his hands with a set of polished silver bowls, forks and spoons.

Once he caught me staring at him a look of relief came into his eyes, "Oh thank goodness, We have all been worried sick about you," I could see the tray in his hands shaking slightly and looked at me with wide gaping eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" I pleaded for an answer and he laid down my breakfast on the table beside my bed.

"Forgive me for speaking out of my place my lady, I did not know that you were unaware of last nights incident."

"The incidents, _what incidents_?"

Taren had that guilty sort of look on his face again, the same one that he had on when he had taken the book from me the other day. "Taren," I pressed on, "What do you mean by incidents?"

He sighed heavily and it seemed that was all it took for him to spill the secret he harboured.

"I am afraid lady Avalon that I found you, screaming on the floor, in such a hysteria, I could not come near you without doing you harm. You were quite set on thrashing about and before I knew it you were choking, it was only the master-"

"And what of the master?" I blurted.

Taren shook his head softly, "I am afraid I have no idea, since he let us take you back to your room, after your fits were gone, he locked himself away, demanding that none of us see to him and I am afraid the master is more stubborn that you my lady Avalon," he flashed a week smile as he seemed to be joking with me, "if you don't mind me saying so."

"The Sorcerer" I whispered, I remember clawing and tearing at something, but surely it would be impossible for me to hurt such a_ thing_ as _him_.

Taren gave me a cordial bow as he slipped back out the door from which he had come and I was left alone.

If the Sorcerer was indeed in some sort of state because he had tried to help me and in turn, had injured himself... I wonder if that's what it was.

* * *

><p>I hadn't gone down this way since... well, the night when Taren had fixed up my arm. Even now I felt a creeping feeling come over me as I went through the door, and I saw that even here there were little blood stains everywhere.<p>

They reached out and stained the cracks between the slates of marble, it almost looked like bright red wine.

I gulped thinking of all the fighting I had done and not once had he dropped me, not so much as hurt me, even though I had been attacking anything and everything.

I heard a bit of rummaging around and then some cursing in deep rumbles as I slowly approached, crossing my fingers and delicately stepping over the books that were littering the floor. I breathed out slowly and then in, gathering up any sort of courage that I would need to face the Sorcerer.

He might not have wanted help from his servants but maybe he would at least let me apologize for the night before, even if I had no idea what I was doing.

I steadily came to the door and pushed it open, little by little, slowly putting my head through first and peering around. I saw a flash of movement and backed up quickly, but I realized it had been the Sorcerer fumbling around in a desk with potions on top of it, scattered all over.

His back was to me.

"S-Sorcerer?" I quietly whispered, so lightly that I didn't even hear myself; it was more like I had just mouthed the words. I was hysterically frightened and my eyes went out of focus as I began to imagine all the nightmares and all the horrible deaths I had experienced.

So I blinked, my eyes refocused and I looked at the large back of the creature I had been so afraid of since I was brought here and I began to understand that if I had come down all this way, there had to be something that I wanted to at least say. I had to be brave, like when I defended Dian from all the abuse she took when we first came to the village or when I stood up to the Sorcerer for what he had done to my father... before I knew what he looked like.

I could do this, I was brave.

"Um- Sorcerer?" I said again, this time I really made a sound, and it actually sounded a little brave, a kind of braveness I never thought I would experience in the Sorcerer's presence...

I was brave.

But that was short lived.

I walked into the room, not even ten feet away from the back of the Sorcerer when I saw the fur on his balms and neck bristling up and knew I had made the wrong decision.

"_What,_" he growled and turned around to face me, teeth bared and his scaly features snarling at me. I took in a sharp breath, staring at him and his eyes softened and the snarl disappeared, "_A-Avalon?_" and I ducked out of the door, "I-I—_please wait,_" I heard him stutter out in the loud terrifying voice, but I ran like a rabbit back the way I had come, all the time it took me to get here, I practically counted the steps it took but now I didn't care, I just wanted to go.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the large spongy couch that I had found when I first discovered this library. I had been sitting there for at least half an hour after the short but surprisingly terrifying ordeal with the Sorcerer.<p>

I hadn't read a word but I did a life's time of thinking, or at least it felt like a lifetimes worth and to be honest I probably hadn't put as much thought into anything in my life than I had into this issue I was faced with.

And it was all to do with the Sorcerer.

I was never, never ever more afraid in my life than those moments when I was walking down those steps to his cell, not even when he shouted at me.

I don't think he meant to, at least, I hoped he hadn't, I must have just snuck up on him, surely he was not frightened by me at all, but perhaps a little surprised.

No, I did not believe he was bad or even necessarily evil, I had never been treated with so much kindness when I deserved none of it.

Yes I was afraid, but there was no reason for me to be cruel.

And it was at the end of my first half hour that I came to a conclusion, one I was bothered by but found no other explanation for.

The Sorcerer was not cruel and despite everything I knew he had no wish to frighten me. Which meant he had no choice in what form he took...

There was so much more to this than I could guess and it was only the Sorcerer could explain which lead me to my next decision.

I had to go back.

If anything was to be solved, if I was ever to learn and maybe even leave, I first had to know my keeper.

And to do that I was going to set aside my anger and understand with an opened mind.

* * *

><p>Once more. Take a step, come on you moron. Take. The. Step... Take it!<p>

I lifted my foot and stepped down, only ninety nine more to go I thought deeply as I descended another step.

I did this repeatedly, taking about another half hour to reach the bottom.

I breathed deeply just as I had the last time and I opened the main door once more and as if it were all the same I slowly approached the door that I assumed by now lead to the Sorcerer's potions room.

Before I could say anything I heard him, "Damn bandage," rumbled the deep voice as I peeked into the room looking around first, his back wasn't turned to me exactly, but I didn't believe he saw me either. Sort of turned away, he stood over the table that had a pile of cloth on it.

I could see his... claws... trying to manipulate a long piece of fabric over the arm, but it seemed that he couldn't quite bend it to his will.

I had been so caught up in my own thought that I flinched back when I heard him speak, but even though it was frighteningly deep and horrifying, I didn't run this time, "_When I fix this I'll-_" he growled as he dropped the cloth once more and slammed his fist on the table.

Taking a second for the sound to send a chill up my spine, I held my breath and waited.

But the Sorcerer just stared at it for a second and let his hand fall limply off the table.

He sighed, again trying to use his claws and pick up the cloth, but could not manage it the bandage fell beside his arm like it was dead, "What now?" He whispered in the deep and dark voice and for the first time I felt a sort of... pity for the powerful Sorcerer.

I looked around behind me, thinking I would see his servants somewhere, surely they would come eventually, even if he told them not to.

I looked but they weren't there and I sighed looking back at the Sorcerer knowing it should be me to repair the damage that I had done.

Before I took another step I looked over his wounds. Up and down I could see little scratch marks, they were bleeding a little and I saw little drops of blood splatter on the floor and table as I tried not to look and held my nose to avoid smelling the metal-like odour of the blood.

I saw one wound that was much worse than the others and I almost remembered doing the very act that had caused the deep scratch.

"Oh," I took a step into the room as I saw how torn his arm was, to think that I had done all that, but before I could hide he took a sideways glance at me. We stared at each other for a second and then as his eyes went wide and he turned away from me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there," he breathed softly and waited, I suppose, for me to leave, "Do you need anything?" He asked rather politely as if he wasn't bleeding out.

"No I-I do not need anything" I whispered back keeping my eye on the cloth, "But-" I started, looking at his back as he still turned away from me.

"I'm fine, you needn't worry about me," he whispered confidently, and rested his hands on a different table, with his claws clenched in is his fist, hunching his shoulders, "I have this all under control." I took a step back.

But instead I caught myself and sighed at my lack of courage as I closed my eyes, taking a step forward and feeling for the table.

"That is good to know." I said, feeling the edge of the table and then brushing against the fabric, I grabbed it and tripped into the table as I held myself steady.

"Er- what are you doing?" the Sorcerer asked, I moved my hands around, feeling for the table that he was resting on and then finding it that I worked my way over it, feeling along the edge.

"I thought you could read minds?" I said a little accusingly as I continued but stopped when my mind told me it would be good idea. "You're going to have to give me your arm, because I'm a little lost right now," I said a little shakily, knowing he probably hadn't seen that I had my eyes closed yet.

"You would trust me enough to close your eyes?" he asked trying to change his voice but failing. "Is that wise?"

"No. It really isn't." I waited in the pitch black, squeezing my eyes tightly, and felt weight on the bandage as the Sorcerer put his arm on it. I twitched and began to wrap, trying my best but I kept slipping off, yet I couldn't open my eyes or I might be entirely afraid and run out of the room.

"This seems a little odd-" he muttered to himself, probably not intending me to hear it.

"I know." I said still trying to work my hands as I moved the fabric over and around. "I'm not very good at this... I just thought... I would repay you, that's all." Nothing but silence between us echoed after this.

"Here," the Sorcerer said gently as I ran out of the bandage, finishing the last bit up by making a knot so that it wouldn't slip. I felt the fabric fall on my hand as I heard him switch the arm.

It took a while for me to get started on the next one but I began again, wrapping at the narrowest part first which should be the wrist and made my way up. "Thank you," I breathed out.

The Sorcerer did not reply and I took that as the sign that I probably shouldn't talk and I, frankly, was a little too shaken to do so anyway.

As I felt that I was nearing the end of the bandage, I heard the Sorcerer whisper as well, "You're welcome." And daring this time, I slowly opened my eyes, to see that I was back in my room standing in front of the bookshelf.

'Clever,' I thought to myself as I looked at a book on the desk that had not been there before. As I stared at the title, I thanked whoever had given it to me, knowing that it was probably the Sorcerer himself.

**It's been a while since I posted a chapter...**

**SO yay Avalon for having a conscience... I'm so proud of her XD I also have a few new pictures a couple of them aren't drawn correctly or the colours are wrong so if there are any questions I can answer them... I hoped this one was okay. I am also undertaking the mission of fixing up the grammar in my other chapter's so please wish me luck cus' there are a lot of corrections :P**


	42. How You Say 'Blackmail?

**So I have rewritten chapter one if you didn't see the message, I suggest reading it because it is one of the many corrections I am going to be making in my writing and it makes my writing a lot simpler and the plot a bit clearer.**

It had been a week, a full week since I had bandaged the Sorcerer's arm, maybe he felt guilty for getting me involved because he stayed away even more now. But... despite all other feelings, I was beginning to find myself curious about who the Sorcerer was, I was so consumed by the idea that he was an environmental force, a natural disaster; I didn't actually stop to think he had feelings, that he had a mind... he could have left me in my room to suffer my nightmare.

Then again, I was a prisoner... a well kept prisoner but a prisoner none the less.

I had to stop switching between these two ideas, I could wallow, quite rightfully, in myself pity or I could do something... at the rate that I was going my boredom was taking quite a toll on my life and as much as I hated myself for it the Sorcerer was interesting. A magical being, a... well a creature living in an enormous castle out in the middle of the forest, while the village only a few leagues away exists quite undisturbed.

Not to mention all the frightening things that happened around the village, all the cases of monster sightings, the Shadow Beast lurking in everyone's minds, the deer Sara and I found mauled just at the brink of the forest.

I was waiting, waiting by the edge of an old willow tree on the edge of a wide pond, it seemed like forever since I was inside.

But inside was the last place I wanted to be.

I had been thinking all of this unlike the most recent dream I had, it wasn't violent, at least I wasn't afraid, in fact I couldn't remember a time when I was so relaxed in my own mind.

* * *

><p><em>"My dear, sit down, please, sit down," <em>

_I opened my eyes, blinked and took a look at the world around me. _

_It was a white paradise. _

_I saw the white maiden, I should have run then, but I couldn't even move._

_"Come, sit." She smiled and I floated in the air, a chair and table appeared and I was seated into the large white garden chair._

_"Good girl, don't worry my dear, I hope this will all make sense to you soon."_

_"But why did you do those things to me, why are you in my dreams?" I pleaded for an answer but her eyes only crinkled with a smile._

_"I need you to do a favour for me sweat heart." Her smile unwavering and calm, "Kill the Beast."_

_The Beast? She must have meant the Sorcerer._

_"Why? He saved me, he _**_rescued_**_ me...from _**_you._**_"_

_"So it would seem, I know you must have many questions, don't worry, do not fear me, please." I sat back in my chair, my eyes unblinking and still resting on the maiden. "You will know in time, once you complete the task you were assigned since birth."_

_"Excuse my formality, but that's s***. You have done nothing but torture me. There is nothing you can say to convince me that I should trust you."_

_"And you're friend the Beast, he deserves your trust after trapping you here against your will? Please, Avalon, I know you better than anyone."_

_"You don't know—"_

_"Please," the maiden smiled thoughtfully, putting a finger to her lips, "I think I have had enough of your 'formality'." _

_I might have thrown something at her if there had been anything between us to throw besides the table._

_On second thought, I could throw the table..._

_She just smiled her little smug smile._

_"You and I have so much more in common than I think you care to admit."_

_I would have replied angrily but she continued._

_"Don't you wonder why you are always an outcast, why everyone seems to blame you? Well I know why, I know everything about you, Avalon, and if you think I'm lying, check the west wing, perhaps you've wondered why your darling captor has forbidden you from going there, when you are allowed to go anywhere. There is a reason, and you know why, you just need a little push is all."_

_She put a hand to my face._

_"Kill the Beast dear, you'll live to thank me...otherwise, maybe not."_

* * *

><p>And yet again I was stuck, apparently there was something she could say to lay doubts in my head and it all had to do with that west wing. And I had been forbidden by the Sorcerer to enter there. And if I went there, I couldn't imagine what he would do to me if I went there, and I couldn't imagine what was in there that the Maiden wanted me to find.<p>

And I couldn't imagine actually going in there and disobeying the Sorcerer.

And at the same time I could.

Well I hadn't seen the Sorcerer in such a long time; perhaps he was making sure he avoided me, which meant I could go to the west wing.

If only just for one second. I could just look; if nothing was there then I would know for certain she was lying. She probably was, I had no reason to believe her.

And yet my legs had already led me there.

I stood at the base of the staircase leading up to the top.

There had to be a better way. God, please show me the right way.

I began pacing and muttering maniacally to myself.

"Hello Avalon." I leapt up, my mind frantically assessing the situation.

"_I wasn't doing anything!_" I cried out turning to my intruder.

It was a stone man, but I didn't believe I had ever seen him before.

Who...

"I am sorry for interrupting your thoughts" he smiled and began to walk towards me, still smiling but I got the worst feeling from him... like he knew exactly what I was doing. ""

"It's nice to meet you," I said looking at the stone man inquisitively. I knew it wasn't Taren because Taren's hair was cropped rather straight and short while this statues hair was long and curved with wavy chiselled features to it. Besides that, they looked identical.

"I am the George, and like Vivian and Taren, I am one of the servants here, but you probably haven't met me since I spend most of my time aiding the master." He grinned widely and took my hand, kissing it.

I pulled back immediately.

"I'm sorry to be blunt but what is it that you want?" I muttered suspiciously.

"You have nothing to worry about Avalon, I serve the master, there are not many more blunt than he."

I stared at him again, trying not to clench my hands or look obvious. "And?"

"Well my name is George, and I was just checking in on how you were feeling this evening."

"And?" I pressed becoming exasperated with this stone man especially, he had to know why I was here at the west wing. Why didn't he just call me on it and rat me out to his _master?_

"Well..." George looked around, almost nervously. "As I'm sure you've noticed the master does not entertain guests frequently and I can sense you are a little anxious being here," I didn't nod my head but it was true, besides if I didn't look like a sneak roaming the halls right now then I certainly seemed agitated. "Anyway... he doesn't talk to us and when he does, well, let's just say they aren't good talks."

The other servants and I aren't real company, he lacks human company, locked in his potions room as you have seen. If you could please talk to him, he would listen to you and you may benefit from it..."

"You mean I should talk... to... _him_?" I glance at him nervously.

"If you did," he touched my arm and I refused the impulse to lash out and break away from his grasp, "I would be eternally grateful, perhaps I could even do a favour for you if the time comes."

I glanced at the stair well that I had almost attempted entering. I stared at him, his smile widened revealing a few more teeth.

His smile was mischievous, I didn't trust him and I'm sure he did not trust me.

This was a deal.

Oh I was black-hearted enough to know he was now proposing. I had done many of these exchanges with my sister but never had I been on the other side.

And now I was.

If I wanted to stop this George from telling his master about my trip I almost had to the west wing I was going to have to do the thing I felt least comfortable with at this point in time.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, I promise." He said smiling a decent genuine smile. "I'm merely suggesting you might want to."

He began to leave and I stared at my open hand, the hairs prickled on the back of my neck and I heard him speak from behind me. "Perhaps today, if you decide today is best, you will find him in the 'C' section of the library around noon-ish."

I turned slowly and he waved to me.

"Think about it."

I sighed once he was around the corner and slapped a hand to my forehead muttering ferociously.

"This is your fault," I muttered to myself.

**I think the word you're searching for is blackmail Avalon. Ah, well, I don't think the fraise was really invented in this point in time so I tried my best to suggest how she would feel when experiencing blackmail first hand.**

**The title was me trying to be clever, you ever notice when the bad guy in the movie's is french and he always says "How you say..." well I just got the idea because they are in france but I couldn't think of what blackmail would be called in this era.**

**You have just met George, as I said before, he is the head servant and he spends most of his time being the servant to the master, he's the one with all the reservations about Avalon. Doesn't trust her and doesn't want to. ******Keep in mind, I don't think I'm spoiling anything, but George is not a bad guy, he just wants to make sure his master isn't hurt by anyone and at this point in time Avalon could do a lot of damage if she wanted to, or even if she didn't know what she was doing. ****

**I hope all is well with all of you on fanfic and I hope you're summer is going great ^_^**


	43. Passions of the Flesh

It was about noon, I had had my lunch early so it wouldn't interfere with my 'appointment,' each second I watched the clock tick I grew a little more anxious.

There was stupid and then there was this.

I was so idiotic to think I could get away with going places in the castle that I had been banned from.

And now I had no choice but to do whatever this George character said '_well, that's what you get for being curious.'_

I was on my way this very instant, to see my captor because a talking statue told me that I might want to.

The library was as silent as ever, hardly a thing moved; I heard a thump from two rows over and grabbed a book from the shelf, putting it in front of my face.

But we were really the only two in the castle; there was no point in pretending I was not me.

I continued to walk forward and down the rows until I reached the beginning of the 'C' section, peaking over the top of the book that I held in front of my face.

I rounded the bend, book propped in front of my face and looking around deviously over the top of the pages.

Maybe he wasn't here.

Maybe George had misspoken and I had showed up at the wrong time. I heard a creak echo from one of the dark corners in the room. It was relatively close to me and I turned to face it.

"Is that you," I breathed out in a small whisper, half hoping that it wasn't.

I took a step nearer to the dark shadow and it shifter so that the Sorcerer's eyes staring at me firmly from my hiding place.

I jumped back this time, dropping the book. "_You frightened me,_" I shouted a bit and held my heart that felt as if it was going to leap out of my chest.

"My apologies." He whispered softly, I didn't leave and he shifted from one foot to another. "Was there something you needed?"

"Oh," I thought for a moment, caught off by the question. "Well I suppose I wanted to ask you..." I trailed off, not knowing how to finish my sentence.

I got the notion that he raised an eyebrow, though I wasn't entirely sure how that was possible with... well, the face that he had, "you wish to ask me something?"

"Um y-yes." I stuttered a bit, shaking my head and trying to get control over my voice, "I was wondering," my voice cracked as I tried to gulp down the fear, "if you were use to... guests."

And there it was, a topic to talk about.

"No you are the first," he said at last, almost thinking about it, "I'm sure you've met my servants." I shook my head, believing he meant Taren, Vivian and George. That damned George was the reason I was in this uncomfortable situation in the first place. I mean, the arrangement was terrible enough as it was, what did he think the Sorcerer and I could talk about? What would possibly be a topic that we could talk about?

"Have they been entertaining you?"

I couldn't help myself from scrunching my face in disgust, "They do not entertain me, I enjoy listening to them and speaking to them, it's almost like they're real..."

"They do give that impression," He said as if to end the conversation quickly but I still pressed.

What if George was watching? How much babbling would I have to do before he believed that I was done? I couldn't let the Sorcerer just end it,_ I had to keep going!_

"But you do not talk to them?" I asked, the glowing eyes looked at me inquisitively, possibly wondering what I was leading to... or how I had known.

"No, I do not," his voice grew deeper and a bit louder so that it was a little less than a yell but I suspected that to him it was still very much a whisper.

I waited for him to say something more and I suppose he waited for me, but not wanting him to disappear before I could complete my task I spoke up, "So then you talk to no one."

"I believe that is one way of putting it." He said at last after an awkward pause. There was silence; neither he nor I dared to speak for the longest time until again I was the first to blurt out.

"You may talk to me..." I winced, not wanting to yell but finding I was a little nervous and frightened so I did.

The Sorcerer just looked at me with the same inquisitive look.

"I'm not quite sure-" he began but I cut him off again.

"You of all people... er... everyone needs to talk to someone, I mean... Y-you really never talk to anyone?"

My hands were shaking maniacally. Should I be afraid? Surely in these last weeks I have experienced more fear than in my entire life.

Why was this so hard?

"Yes, sometimes being anti-social has an effect on me," He sighed somewhat exasperatedly. "But as you see I am not very adept at taking part in the whole social past-time."

He clenched and unclenched his shoulders somewhere in the darkness.

"Was that you on the road to the castle..." I could see the shadow tense and knowing I had struck a nerve and debating on whether I should continue, "was it you..." I tried to finish but I couldn't manage and I let a shudder coarse up my spine as I remember the terror I felt from that night. The Sorcerer, however, was silent as the grave.

"I don't know." He whispered in a low tone that rumbled out from the corner.

"Can you... control..." I was going to finish but I felt any courage I had leave me.

The Sorcerer turned away from me so I could not see the eyes, "Yes I can control myself," he growled, irritated and I backed away from the dark corner.

"I don't believe that snarling at me is going to convince me of that." I shrank away from him and I saw the gleam of his eyes as they looked at me over the broad shoulder, "you should know that I'm not afraid of you."

"Really," chuckled the dark voice, the glowing eyes narrowed and I saw a set of razor sharp teeth being exposed as they appeared in a curved row that could have been a smile.

I stepped back, jolted by seeing the white fangs in the dark corner, "Yes really" I said with a deep strength in my voice but my body trembled and the sharp teeth disappeared.

"Well if that is what was on your mind, then you need not worry, I am fully in control." I could sense that he was about to disappear through the wall or vanish somehow but I spoke up quickly.

"It's aright if you can't sometimes," I said at last and I could still see the shadow in the corner but his back was to me, "I-I know what it's like." I heard rustling and saw the glowing eyes turn to look at me curiously. "Well I guess I don't really know, but... whatever you need to do to control it, if you need to talk, well... I guess I'm always going to be somewhere around here."

"I suppose so," he muttered. There wasn't much else he could say.

"I've been told that I'm not very good at this," I murmured.

"What is that?"

"Talking to people..." I said at last, remembering what Noelle had said, "I'm not very good at it either."

"You're a bit better than I." He said casually turning to the wall, "and that is very generous of you," he motioned and I saw his cape that hung heavily around his shoulders turn, "but unless you wish I stay, I will go now. Your book," I tried to stop him but he reached from the shadows, grabbed the back of the novel that I had dropped and began to hand it to me, "Passions of the Flesh?"

My mouth dropped open. _Oh damn..._

Again I saw the inquisitive look on his face stare right through me.

I took it out of his hands quickly and blushed feverishly as I hid it behind my back. "Er... ah yes, I was just uh... returning this."

I really had no idea where I had picked it up so I just left it on the table and began to leave out of the way I had come.

I thought I saw a gleaming smile appear out of the corner of my eye and I put a hand up to block the side of my face since both my cheeks were burning red and scuttled shamefully away.

* * *

><p>Deep in the recesses of the castle, in what was the potions room, a large shadowy creature waited by the of potions vials; he scratched his head with razor like claws and accidentally cut himself. He didn't yell, in fact it didn't even hurt but the fact that he had been so clumsy caused the dark master of the castle to growl at himself.<p>

'_It never seems to get easier,'_ he thought to himself, cursing the inelegance and turning his back to the only entrance to the room.

His claws drummed rhythmically on the hard cover of a book he had forgotten to put back; now it sat underneath the weight of his hand.

He had to admit that he had not seen the conversation with Avalon happening today; after all, the last time they had met she had been bandaging his arm. The bandages were still there but he couldn't face her after that. There wasn't a good reason he could give for his cowardice, whether it was because he had yelled at her or that he had been struggling with the simplest of tasks, which only succeeded in making him look weak and hopelessly vulnerable.

It really didn't matter the reason for it basically left him unhappy and cold.

What did she think would come of it? What did he? Surely he knew how impossible this was, how he was just losing time.

_This_ was just so impossible.

Did she think he would set her free? Did she think she could hurt him?

He was untouchable, a regular force of nature, a cold hearted storm.

A monster.

There had to be a reason for it all, there was always a reason.

But it made him hopeful and he hated her for it.

He hated hope, hated what it did to him.

'_Why,'_ he questioned himself,_ 'why couldn't I just accept my punishment. Why couldn't I just let go?'_

Ever since she had come to the castle things had been more difficult. He avoided the library, he couldn't so much as roam the castle on the off chance that she would be there.

He didn't trust himself to leave the castle anymore; he could be a danger to anyone on the road.

_It was perfectly fine before though, she wasn't even meant to be on the road. Who would have been so foolish to actually go out in the middle of the night on the whim of a Sorcerer?_

_She was just a girl trying to do the right thing for her family._

"_I don't need this,_" he muttered to himself, "I am the Sorcerer, the most powerful being on earth, I can do what I please, I can be whatever I want."

'_But at the end of the day I'll always be this beast.'_

If only he had some other way of breaking this curse. He had watched over the residence of the village so well, had kept their borders clear of thieves and murderers and yet they hated him more.

There was nothing he could do for them that they did not hate him for later, all the little children he had found, wandering around the forest, and the ones he had healed with his own hands.

And now this monster that took over when he was unconscious he tried with all his might to suppress and it howled at him, roared at him to let it scorch the land with its fiery claws.

This other side of himself that had infected his subconscious so easily.

He did it all and it was not enough, there was something missing, something that charity and compassion could not replace.

It was night now, these thoughts had been running through his mind since he had locked himself away.

It had been a very long day already.

She was just so nieve, what he had done, what he could do, she knew nothing about it.

And what was worse, she was pretty.

Nieve and pretty; it only made talking to her all the more difficult when he knew what he looked like and the invisible scars he had.

It burned him, pained him to see that he was a wreck all because of this damsel in distress.

But he wanted to impress her, Lord he wanted to, to show her magic like it was a trick he had learned; it was the only thing he had.

She was basically his captive prisoner and he was still trying to impress her, it was like a joke, like a big joke the Enchantress was playing on him now.

She probably was.

_Why did Avalon have to make things so difficult? Why couldn't she just live in a beautiful castle and let him keep to the darkness that he craved?_

_She could be happy here in time, surely she didn't need to come and talk to the poor monster of the castle._

And then it hit him, an idea that soon became infectious and spread to the rest of his brain.

There had to be someone behind it, there was no way she would have known where he was going to be and the exact time that he had planned to be there.

It had to be someone.

Which meant that he was directing his fury on the wrong person.

Someone had spoken to her, had told her to see him.

_Oh_, when he found out, they would be in a world of misery, making him look like a fool and forcing an uncomfortable situation on the both of them.

Coming to the end of his rant, there were three knocks at the door, one from each servant, but he knew there was only one he wished to speak to.

"You may come in." The master said, not addressing the stone servant specifically but knowing that they would come forward if they did not wish to endure being smashed to pieces for disobeying.

"Your highness called for me," the sly voice sounded out from the shadows.

"George."

He should have known.

This particular servant was very different from the other two, he was smart like the other two, but he was also cunning and he knew how to avoid his master's wrath by appealing to his humanity.

"I know you told her something," said the master warningly and yet trying to keep as much of his composure as he could. _"What did you say?"_

The stone man seemed to wait a moment before replying, searching for the words. "I may have led her a bit, but only in the right direction, your highness."

_Was this the right direction, George?__** Was it?**_

The master turned around quickly and took a step forward to loom menacingly over the comparatively small stone man "She was absolutely terrified!" he snapped angrily, not wishing to roar and wake the girl up. He turned away from his servant to glare at the wall, "She may have very well died from how frightened she was when we spoke. So I'll ask you again, what did you say to her?"

"So the girl did talk to you... that must have been pleasant." The servant smiled but the master listened silently, "I may have told her she may want to talk to you, to relieve some uncertainties." The master sighed and shook his massive head at the disobedience, 'Enchanted servants wouldn't have had this kind of personality if I had just made them out of real stone.'

"So you did have something to do with it then," He said darkly, almost angrily knowing his servant had intentionally gone against his orders. But the servant was very good at reading his masters mood by the way he talked so he spoke quickly, before he was smashed to gravel.

"Ah, I should have known better, perhaps it would have been best if I had told her that you were too busy for silly things like conversation." The creature's eyes widened and he looked up ahead of him staring straight at the wall, still with his back to the servant.

"You may go now."

Unbeknownst to the master, his servant smiled knowingly and left through the door. As soon as he knew he was alone the frightening Sorcerer waved a hand indifferently and the door made a soft thud against the frame.

All he had fumed about only moments before seemed to disappear into nothing. Perhaps he had been too rash to think what he had thought of the girl, if anyone was being difficult, it was him and him alone; although after hundreds of years being stuck like _this_ it was difficult to be anything but stubborn, hurt and cruel.

It was who he was.

'_Maybe it isn't as hopeless as it seems,_' he rubbed his arm, debating what he should do.

'No,' he shoved the thought away, _'I can't even look at her without feeling ashamed, and then angry because I feel ashamed which only makes her frightened.'_

'Trying to scare her away didn't exactly help you out with that, though,' he thought to himself.

He was going to have to try now, if it didn't work out then there was nothing to do about it but if this little experiment did, he might finally be able to free himself.

'I should have just let her go back the first day, then none of this would have happened.' He shook his head again, his long mane falling back and forth.

'But...she came down to the potions room and bandaged my arm,' He touched a claw against one of his forearms without so much as tearing a piece of fabric.

'Don't fool yourself,' he argued again, 'I'm the villain... she's a human... what could I possibly do...What could we possibly say to one another...' He sighed exasperatedly and looked at the gruesome hand before him. It would have been alright if he had been an animal or a human, but being a monster that incorporated both was just horrific, not to mention maddening.

'She had come back, even after I shouted at her.' He had been staring at his Godforsaken face for the last couple hundred years and knew very well what it looked like; he couldn't have expected her to do what she had.

He had just gotten so fed up with hoping that someone would come, that he could find something in his heart to break his curse.

He turned his head to look at the chopped petals from his garden sighing haggardly, there were so few of them nowadays, could her really risk using more of the precious flower just for the slim chance it would allow him to connect with her. The master rested both palms on the edge of the oak desk.

When he felt something different with his hand, he looked down upon the book that Avalon had dropped, he had picked it up with the intention of putting it back but had accidentally mixed in with the rest of the books that he had been carrying.

He smiled softly, touching the letters of the title and then turning back to the roses on his table.

The elixir may take a while to concoct but in all cases it was well worth it.

As much as it maddened and delighted him, she was worth it.

**Well... sike 'Passions of the Flesh' ah, well I thought that was a little funny but I might have given you the wrong idea ahahaha...ha ^_^**

**love you guys I love summer hope yours is going great and I will love to post my next chapter very soon :D**

**Ah and the Sorcerer is having bit of a mind insanity thing... he loses track of his mind a bit an he jumps from topic to topic thinking up reasons for why he doesn't deserve to be happy and seeing things with too much intensity and he really doubts himself like everyone else. So that's why he doesn't really know what to do and can't think about one single thing.**

**basically, he has hope and it's bugging him a bit but in the end of the chapter he just accepts it.**


	44. Eavesdropping

**I'm back XD muhahahaha**

So that was that, for an entire the month the master of the castle stayed in the cellar for most of his nights, the darkness was better for his eyes but it was so oppressive and he longed to breathe the fresh air of the outdoors. However, when thoughts of this nature crossed his mind he always sought reason to avoid it; he would see Avalon outside and as much as he wished to push their relationship forward as fast as possible he found himself tung tied, or nervous.

When he was _human_, he had no such issues but it was difficult now for he did not know what to say, it wasn't easy when he couldn't rely on good looks, or even normal looks.

The only times when he would rise from the cold prison was when he wanted to collect rose petals from the bushes or when he wanted to check on Avalon. Most times she looked very happy, he would drop in for a second or two, sometimes she was with stone servants and he would ask her how she slept or how her day was but most times he could not find the courage to ask or, when he was exceptionally cowardly, even approach her.

It was during the grey days when he saw she was truly miserable that he sent the magical winds that roamed the castle to entertain her by showing her around the castle, playing with her like they were dogs or showing the many tricks they could do.

Avalon enjoyed them very much but only the master knew that they were not magic he had conjured but magic left over from the enchantment possessing the entire castle.

He was reluctant to talk about such things as the enchantment, he was ashamed of it, to be as advanced as him in sorcery and still not have a clue as how to fix a simple curse. He had theories of course, 'what he lacked in his heart,' perhaps it meant love, for that reason he had done his best to find a suitable girl to fall in love with but when that had failed he had used his force on the merchant to hand over the girl. Now they were both stuck in the castle to suffer one another's company.

Besides that, he knew it would be better if she never knew that side of him.

His history shamed him, it was as if he had memories from a life he had never known, not all of them bad, but none of them his. But he was glad to have them, and more often than not he remembered the good times rather than the bad, though whether he deserved it was left up to heaven.

Speaking of history, he had been very thankful when his servants had taken _that _book away from her. '**_The Prince,_**' he had thought cynically at the time, somehow it had ended up in his library, but despite how many times he tried to burn it, drown it, and even in one horrific, fitful rage where he had marred it beyond recognition, it had appeared back in the library the next morning. The retched thing always appeared in the same place, always there, as if it were in itself a curse. At the time he had noticed that she had been upset that the servants had taken it away but it was for her own good, besides, he had never seen her with the book again and he saw that it was no longer in the library. Whatever the reason for its disappearance, the Sorcerer was grateful that it was no longer there to haunt him.

Anyway, he enjoyed making her happy with these simple tricks, besides magic he only had his sense of humour which few people got and Lord knew he couldn't rely on his looks like this.

Often he was in the library and it happened once or twice that he looked up ballads of romance and love; on a particular day he had been quite drawn to the romantic comedies of a playwright by the name of William Shakespeare, though he had also memorized a few of the line from the tragedies.

The love triangles were so complex but the stories all ended happily, in the comedies that is, he could not help but imagine what it would be like to be a mortal, knowing that there were magical beings, always able to mess with you, to do what they wanted to you, hurt you for their enjoyment, he could imagine it was like feeling helpless. He never got far with the idea though because he was soon drawn back into reality, knowing fully well that he was the only one on the face of the earth that could do such things.

He would often think that it was unfortunate that there wasn't some sort of magical flower that could make someone fall in love with him or him with another.

There was some sort of noise, his ears twitched and he looked up, but saw nothing, '_stupid reflexes, always reacting to something that isn't there.'_

The master shook his head and pushed the book away, _"absolutely useless, waste of time," _he snarled angrily and brought back what he _should_ have been reading instead of that nonsense about love potions and enchantments and true love and _soul mates. _He tore open the large, dictionary-like book and began to thumb through the pages, reading every single word quickly and retaining a good quarter of it.

It was about making potions and elixirs, some of it was complete garbage but there were a few things that were of use.

The last time he had used the roses in his potions had been an utter failure, either because he was losing control or because he had not made the concentration of the potion strong enough.

At the very least one could say he wasn't very '_gracious'_ when he botched his experiments; in all honesty he had no idea on how to use the powers _**she**_ had cursed him with the first year of the enchantment because he was so use to black magic.

But it came eventually after years of practice and he had mastered it to the extent that he was the most powerful in all the lands. However, it wasn't soon after this that all magic was wiped off the entire world. Aside from himself, of course.

It did not really matter but it seemed that he was the only one left with any true magical potential left. It only made him more of a freak in the ever changing world.

However, after completing this next batch of a potion using the roses in his front garden he would not look the part of the freak any longer. Yet it was tragic that something so beautiful was doomed to play the sacrifice in order for him to relish in his fading humanity. _Much like Avalon_, he thought sadly to himself.

And, as it had begun to be a regular thing, his thoughts left the pages of dusty old book quite quickly and went straight to his guest.

_'It's kind of funny... in a really weird tragically ironic sort of way, I couldn't have ever, ever predicted her coming here...' _He began to drum his nails against the table subconsciously and leaving little indents in the wood, '_She really can be funny, most of the time without any intention of being so.'_

The Master smiled, remembering the book she had been hiding behind and the look on her face when he had handed it back to her. '_I never thought her face would go so red, it was actually very cute..._' and his eyes lowered to the bandage around his arm just beginning to deteriorate, tonight he would be able to take it off. '_She has such innocent eyes, stubborn and easily angered... but so innocent.'_

He very nearly then made up his mind to let her go in those few seconds. But didn't, he needed her, needed her more than she knew and if he was able, one day he would make up for all the things he had done to her since they first met.

_'Before this potion is ready to test I'm going to have to find out a little bit more about Avalon since it seems I judged her poorly when we first met... but the question is how am I going to learn anything at all when we have absolutely nothing to talk about? Surely it would be too cruel to bother her with my presence to begin with. But I have to make the effort if we're ever going to be able to talk. First she would have to see what a good and kind person I can be... if that's even possible…'_

* * *

><p>The Master found himself in the library later that day and had spotted Avalon reading.<p>

He stared at her from his hiding spot, just watching, and brought a hand to his face to hide the shame, _'this is unusually creepy'_ the master thought to himself, _'but if I want to try, I'm going to have to find out what she enjoys, what she likes and what she hates.'_

_"Couldn't you just ask her these things?_

_"It's not that simple with women" _The creature muttered back to himself.

_"You mean it's better to hide in a dark corner watch her every move?_"

The master growled at his mind and tried to stifle the conversation that was going back and forth in his head. It was very difficult being alone for hundreds of years and he had often resorted to talking to himself.

All he could do now was proceed with the plan, he would find a better way to know her better but for right this very instant there wasn't much else he could do.

Suddenly she looked up from her book. "Are you spying on me," she laughed. He sucked in his breath and his face felt red hot with the deep blush... if his scaly features were able to blush.

_How could she have known!_

_He was perfectly hidden, there was no way_. _'This isn't happening'_ he thought to himself angrily and was about admit he was there or disappear from where he was when a giggle went out and the female stone servant stepped out from a corner very close where he was.

_'Oh what was her name again... Vivi, Tania... maybe Gretchen? There was a definite no on that last one...'_

"Hello Vivian," Avalon smiled at the stone girl as she came to Avalon skipping around the table.

_'Ah, Vivian,'_ the master thought again, _'almost had it.'_

He watched the two of them intensely, still feeling mildly childish and unnaturally stupid._'This is ridiculous' _the master glared at the opposite wall of the room, _'I'm a great being, I don't need to go snooping around, hiding in the corners, I'm better than this childish nonsense.'_

_'And yet... I still don't have the courage to do anything.'_

"How are you?" the stone servant smiled at her encouragingly Avalon smiled back at her.

"I-I saw _him_ today," she shivered and the master snapped to attention.

"Are you alright?" the stone girl asked and the master turned to glare at her, _'was she trying to make him look like an evil creature... was he truly that utterly horrific that they had to whisper about him as if he were a monster?'_

Of course he would prefer not knowing the answer to that question.

"Yes," Avalon laughed and he turned his attention back to her, "I didn't say anything and I don't believe he noticed me, he was just sitting here in the library I felt like I was intruding so I left."

'_Irony'_ thought the master amusedly.

"Well," started the stone girl, "the master typically stays by himself, for months on end he will be kept up in the basement of the castle or out of the castle entirely," he shook his great head hoping she would not go too far into explaining his anti-social behaviour. "Sometimes it is best not to bother him while he's working."

"I sort of thought so," laughed Avalon a little nervously and it rang out in the large library, but the master was starting to enjoy the sound of her laughter. It died and she looked up at the stone girl, whispering so lowly it was even a little hard for him to hear her, "He... he is... powerful, isn't he," he recognized the fright on her face.

"Yes," said the stone girl softly, putting a hand on her shoulder, "but he has always protected us here and never has he done anything to cause pain to us." The master smiled slightly but he knew there was more than one occasion when he had been horribly cruel to his servants.

"It's not that I'm worried... I just, I know it's silly but... what I miss most about home was just people, people to talk to." The Sorcerer winced knowing he didn't exactly fit into that category. "I appreciate that all of you take the time out of your day to speak with me, when you could be doing more important things, but sometimes... I just feel so alone, and I would be so nervous if I ever talked with _him_, I would only say something stupid, I mean... what could I say to someone who knows everything? Sometimes, and the other half of the time, I think it better if I talk to you and the others instead."

He couldn't help but smile to himself a little, there was so much he did not realize, if only she knew.

"It can only get better," the little voice of the stone girl perked up as she stood up from her seat and began to walk with the girl towards the exit, right beside where he was standing.

"I hope you're right," she laughed and the Sorcerer closed his eyes tightly and refrained from moving. "I just wish you could go outside so I could walk around the garden with someone. Just sometimes though, it's beautiful in the castle, but it does get a little dreary."

The Sorcerer opened his eyes immediately upon hearing this, '_of course,_' it was so obvious to him now, '_I can meet her in the garden, show her the flowers and the pond and so much more, this was too perfect._' For the first time he was glad that the stone servants could not leave the castle, this would give him more time to spend with Avalon.

If his servants went out they would turn into real statues and no longer be enchanted.

On that night, the night he ended up like _this,_ most of his servants had caught sight of their Prince in his ghastly form and ran outside. They had been changed themselves, statues that were able to talk and move but when they ran outside to escape they were turned into solid pieces. They hadn't gotten far when all of them turned to real stone, frozen in their positions for eternity.

All but a few had done this.

"_I suppose if I were the master,_" the stone girl said rather loudly as they approached the position where he was, still exiting the library, "I might _try_ engaging in _polite conversation_, only if you wanted, of course."

Just as they were out she gave his corner a small wink.

"Well that would be very kind of you but why are you shouting so loud?" Avalon laughed, "He might _hear_ you."

"I wouldn't count on that," laughed the girl, "he doesn't listen all that well."

The Master cocked his head at this, looked around the corner and watched the two curiously but decided that he had found out enough for today and that he didn't have to do anymore eavesdropping for the rest of his life.

**I had to add a favourite writer of mine, I know Shakespear's work is very well known but honestly, I love them even if I can't understand the words a good half of the time. I'm more favourable to the comedies because I like humour and happy endings but I also like some of the tragedies, one of them being Hamlet anyway the flower I referenced that makes people fall in love is the one from a midsummer night's dream (comedy)**

**I'm glad I got this posted for you guys it definitely makes up for the fact I haven't been able to post anything for weeks (to me, I feel better about myself because I've actually posted something XD)**


	45. A Stroll in the Garden

I had spent many days in the garden, I was mostly on the inside because my desperation for company was so intense that I couldn't stand to be alone for more than a day.

Though, I suppose, there was always the Sorcerer, he always spent some amount of time in my presence, wishing me a good morning or asking how I had slept. But he was my captor and I couldn't speak with him as easily as I did with Tarren or Vivian.

Every night I would dine by myself, I kept my distance from the Sorcerer's personal servant, after the last encounter with him I had about as much I could stand of him for the rest of my life.

But I rarely ever saw Vivian or Taren either, I knew they both had so many things to do about the castle but I was beginning to go a little stir crazy without someone to talk to.

I had Hercules who never seemed to mind when I talked to him but without a reply it grew very tiresome.

I once or twice tried to talk to the Sorcerer, I rambled and talked about my family and my life and my books; to end my tragic performance I had spluttered a very nervous 'goodbye'. I think he tried with every force he had to avoid me, since I had made my feelings so clear I don't think he wanted to stand my company any more than I want to be in his.

As I grew more into solitude I felt the longing to escape grow stronger, I was missing my family and more that once I felt myself dieting towards the gates. The urge was so ferocious sometimes I let the tips of my fingers hit the metal bars, each time the felt the cold metal taste it sent a jolt to my heart.

Though I did not hate the sorcerer has much as I first had, there was more than one motive in my mind for why I even spoke with him. The incident with George had been forced upon me, but recently and infrequently I tried to speak with the Sorcerer in the hopes I could eventually convince him to let me go.

I knew it was cold but what other options did I have? Maybe if I was able to speak with him and gain is trust I could lead him into setting me free, I so wanted to be let go, to get away from the maiden and the silence of the emptiness surrounding the great castle. But bending the Sorcerer to my will was not so easy when I had no means of actually speaking with him.

Well, it wasn't all bad, I at least had time enough to read my book, which had gotten substantially more interesting since I first opened it.

In the book, where I now was, the Prince had just gotten tired of his beautiful maiden and had cast her out and from where I had last left off, I began reading more.

_Everything was fine for the Prince, until he lost interest in his young beautiful bride and denounced her in the court and then sending her away from the castle._

_She pleaded with him, she begged, begged him by all the heavens that she, who loved him most in the world and who would do anything for him, would not be forced to part from him._

_Alas the Prince, tossed the beautiful fair maiden aside._

_This, quite possibly was the largest of all the mistakes the Prince had ever made in his life; the beautiful maiden was distraught, she was so saddened by this deep grievance that she could only see redemption in taking away the one thing that the Prince cared about. Since he had stolen and broken her heart, she would do the same to him._

_As she saw it, it was only fair that he should suffer along with her._

_It was a cold autumn morning when the Prince took his little sister and a few of the other men at his castle on a hunting trip into the forest…_

Something caught my attention as I flipped the page of my book and I glanced over the top of the cover.

I sat up straight staring at the head just sticking out from the surface of the pond but it was unmistakeable. _"Sorcerer,"_ I cried out in surprise. The head didn't move but the eyes looked at me as I watched him, our eyes just meeting each other without a sound until I burst out from utter bewilderment and disbelief

"_What on earth are you doing?_" I shouted at the Sorcerer still in the pond but he didn't respond and just looked at me with the scaly features, lying mostly submerged in the small pool of water. I couldn't believe he just laid there in the pond as I stared at him; I was just about to ask again when I heard a voice from behind me.

"I could ask you the very same thing..." Said a rumbling calm voice from behind me and I leapt out of my seat on the stone bench and threw my hands up to defend myself.

As I had turned around the sun glared into my eyes vibrantly. I slowly got use to the light a little and looked around.

I saw a dark shadow in front of me, with glowing eyes peering out, both sapphire blue.

I looked over my shoulder at the large lizard in the pond and turned back to the enormous shadow, slowly realizing I had been mistaken, which would make a lot more sense than the Sorcerer lying almost entirely submerged in a pond.

"_Ah..._" I said at last holding my hand up to block out the sun, "Well you see..." I chuckled lightly to myself in the awkward and yet surprisingly frightening situation. "I may have thought you-" the Sorcerer took merely a step towards me and his body blotted out the sun. I put my hand down. "Um... you were in the pond."

"You thought... I was... in the _pond?"_ I looked at the eyes nervously as they went wide and then twinkled slightly as a deep rumbling started. I almost took a step back into the pond from the sound; he closed his eyes and a roaring laugh shook through me as I tried to steady myself.

A few birds also startled, shifted in their perched position and travelled to another branch. After I realized he was laughing I couldn't help my mouth from twitching into a smile as I was so relieved I wasn't actually in trouble.

Slowly the laugh began to die away into a chuckle.

I went back to sit on the bench facing the Sorcerer. "I'm sorry... I may have scared your crocodile, though I'm not quite sure if I'll be able to come back down here." I said looking over my shoulder at the scaly animal just lying on the surface.

"Don't worry about them," The Sorcerer said kindly with a laugh still left in his deep voice. "They have plenty of food without worrying about trying to catch you."

I smiled subconsciously, "I have a plan anyway, it never fails," I folded my arms in place, crossed over my chest.

I had the impression that he raised his eyebrow, if that was even possible "Do you?"

I nodded confidently in a matter-of-fact way "Running in zigzags. In all the times when I've run from things it's never failed me yet."

Another deep chuckle came from the Sorcerer and this one didn't shake me as much. "That is a good plan."

I laughed with him for a bit but both our laughter died into silence and an awkward hush fell upon the conversation. We stared at one another for a while, not knowing if talking was the best thing considering the horrid circumstance. I wished to break the oppressive quite when I realized I had yet to thank him for the book he had left in my room after I bandaged his arm.

"Thank you for the book," I said happily, turning back to him, though he seemed puzzled by the statement.

"What book is that?"

I smiled curiously, 'was this some sort of game,'

"The one you gave me, don't you remember? I have it right here…" I turned to look beside me but found nothing, I lifted up my skirts and went as far to look under the bench but I couldn't see a thing.

It had just disappeared,vanished out of thin air.

"Well that's the darndest thing," I muttered to myself, I had just scene it, it was just there… it's not as if I had moved it; and if that were true then who moved it- or what?

"Are you alright, Avalon?" the deep voice whispered beside me, causing me to jump in my seat.

"_Gah!?_" I turned to him with wide-eyes after being jolted from my trance; the Sorcerer backed away slightly, blinking in surprise.

"I beg your pardon, you seemed disturbed." He looked quite astounded, despite the fact the cloak still covered his entire face.

Had I frightened him? I managed to laugh at this but I was still slightly on edge, wondering what had happened to my book.

"I constantly seem disturbed." I smirked, but with a hint of nervousness still in my voice, "As it seems I am no longer reading-" I glanced towards the spot on the bench where the book had once been, "-I was wondering if you could show me around the castle ground, I don't know my way very well and I was hoping to see more of it today anyway."

The eyes lit up and I watched as the cloaked figure who was also the sorcerer bend almost in half in a bow.

"It would be my pleasure," he straightened once more, revealing sharp white teeth that, like the eyes, somehow weren't blackened out by the magical cloak.

I twitched slightly when I saw gleaming fangs but I knew it was only a smile, it seemed I had gotten a little better at reading his expressions since we first met.

First we made our way to the maze of flowers, and I secretly applauded myself in the back of my mind; this was the perfect way to establish some sort of communication with him, surely I would be out of here within a month if I played my cards right, possibly two at most.

I smiled up at the bright sun, blocking its face with a hand so I could see the blue of the sky and the faint outline of birds flying overhead. This place was so beautiful, restrictive, but beautiful. I turned my gaze upon the Sorcerer who walked slowly beside me for only a moment. Our eyes met and we both turned away, looking the opposite direction away from each other.

He didn't wear boots, he had feet which I didn't think belonged to any animal in existence.

I hated to think about it but he looked very strong, and had large muscles covering his arms and legs. I think he tried to hide both underneath the beautiful clothing he wore but it was hard not to notice.

I suppose the only human characteristic he had was the eyes, his voice sounded as though it were too deep to be human or it was too animal-like.

I nervously glanced over at him starting at the feet and then working my way up to his head though all of him was wrapped in the dark magical cloth; our eyes met once more and I gave a nervous smile, his eyes twinkled a bit in the afternoon sun.

"So… the weather's nice, actually it always seems nice here…" I muttered awkwardly as I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the rows of flowers.

"Yes I use what I can to make sure the flowers don't die, it if were like a snowstorm in here nothing would ever grow," he gestured slightly to the open beds of blooming flora.

"Well that must come in handy if you ever want some shade while walking, you could just order a cloud to follow you-" I laughed but he didn't seem to get my joke, my laugh died into an awkward chuckle. "he- you know cus you can control the weather and… heh-he." He stared at me and raised an eyebrow, I lost the look in my eyes and pursed my lips, "It's hilarious I swear-" I tried to defend my horrid joke but I was immediately distracted by a set of flowers, they were so beautiful my eyes went wide and I ran across the the path to them, cutting across the Sorcerer which was a bit rude of me.

He seemed to be off balance and tripped forward to avoid colliding with me; as I was half way to the flowers I saw him falling and immediately as a first response I held out my hand to catch him, as if that would have worked.

If I bent my chances to get out of here by crossing the Sorcerer I would never forgive myself.

"_I'm so sorry, I-I got you!_" I sputtered as I stepped towards him, my arms reaching out; the Socerer's eyes went wide as he looked towards me in mid fall.

"_No! Avalon, don't?!"_ But nevertheless I grabbed his arm but found I couldn't possibly find myself able to hold him up. I was dragged down as well and shrieked slightly as I clung to his arm. Before we hit the ground, the Sorcerer's arm, the one that I was not clinging to, shot out and in a second we stopped falling. I shut my eyes tightly, clutching to the Sorcerer's arm as I felt the sudden stop, expecting to hit the ground and feel the pain that came along with it.

"You can look now," he whispered breathlessly, I tightened my arms around his as I just hung there, but there was no sudden stop and I had enough courage to open my eyes.

I was sideways, looking at the ground and saw the Sorcerer's one arm shaking slightly as it held himself and me still hanging to his other arm. I looked towards his hand on the ground that was still supporting both of us and then at my hands gripping to the arm of his jacket and flushed red across my face. Immediately I let go and fell the rest of the way to the ground, hitting my head against the stone as I crashed with a thump.

Ah, the pain, there it was.

I coughed from the shock of hitting my back so hard and placed a hand to the back of my head, wincing.

"_Avalon?!_" the sorcerer exclaimed in a loud terrifying voice that rang in my ears.

I shook my head, wishing I could say I was alright but all that came was another cough again and this time blood spotted the dress I had been wearing.

The Sorcerer who had gotten to his feat as soon as I had fallen, dropped to his knees and placed a hand to my chest and then the back of my neck. I tried to shake my head to say that I was alright but I couldn't, I couldn't move at all.

My eyelids began to flutter and I choked as my throat closed in on its self, "_Avalon, stay here, stay awake, don't fall asleep._"

The voice echoed in my mind and I knew it was the Sorcerer's but already I felt my mind darkening and my thoughts slowing.

_'You can't be serious'_ I would have slurred if I had not finally blacked out.

**I have to admit, a lot of nuttiness is happening to Avalon, she can't seem to catch a break and get home but then again she is carrying around a lot of negative Karma XD perhaps I lighten the mood a bit, I know I've been jumping from tragedy to tragedy a bit but it's going to slow down for a while after.**


	46. Leaving

"It wasn't me!" I shouted and sat up from my position on the ground when something hit my forehead a couple of times; I flinched back, soon realizing it had only been rain. Sighing I placed hand on the back of my neck rubbing out the sore spot that had come to rest there since I had been lying on the stone path.

I looked around at the sky as swirling clouds had eclipsed the sun in the time that I had been unconscious.

I looked up suddenly, my eyes shooting towards the long sharp teeth peering out of the cloak of darkness, looking as if they were about to bear down on me. I scuttled back on my hands, veering away from the fright and awaited what would happen next but nothing happened, it didn't move, in fact, now that I had backed up it seemed to just be laying down.

The Sorcerer! I raised a hand to my mouth and peered at the seemingly lifeless body, the cloak he had been wearing before I had injured myself, draped over him at odd angles. What I had seen were his teeth, just exposed under the ruffled cloak.

I moved to reach for him but backed away slightly, my gaze turned towards the gates, swinging slightly in the wind and rain as it came pouring down on me.

They were completely open and the Sorcerer, the only force that was keeping me here in this castle, was knocked out and on the ground.

I got up suddenly making my way to the glass house where I knew Hercules was; because Vivian enjoyed playing and feeding Hercules as much as I did I thought it would be nice for her if Hercules stayed inside every now and again. Besides, on a night like this with the skies twisted and black I don't think he really wanted to be outside anyway.

But I had to act quickly in this small window of time now.

He was there, nestled in the corner of his stalls and rearing up wildly when I came quickly around the corner,

"It's alright, boy, it's just me," I patted his nose gently and grabbed the reigns, ignoring the saddle as I placed the bit in his mouth.

After readying him, I hopped onto Hercules' back in a matter of seconds and eased him forwards, out of the stalls.

Before I had a chance to exit the doors I caught a glimpse of candlelight before I was confronted with the face of my most disliked stone servant.

"Very nice Avalon," growled the snarky voice of George as he took a step towards me, the lightly slightly overwhelming me as I put up an arm to shield my eyes from its overpowering brilliance. "You're just going to leave him there, after what he did for you?" George spoke in a begrudging tone as it slowly escalated to something just under a shout.

I just scoffed and glared at him, nudging Hercules gently in his sides, urging him to press on; George moved out of the way a scowl still gleaming on his lips but I did not care.

Hercules bolted out of the glass house in mere seconds, my eyes set on the gate for the longest time; but I turned, gripping the reigns firmly in my hand and urging him back towards the walkway of flowers as he galloped on. We came to a stop and I leapt off his back without a trace of grace and bent down towards the Sorcerer who had not moved from his position.

I looked up at the horrid dark grey sky, and then back towards the swinging gates and finally the Sorcerer. I sighed and fell at his side urging Hercules to kneel so this would not be so difficult a task to complete.

I looked upon his body with nervousness, knowing that above anything I could not let the cloak slip off his face, I could not look at him or I would surely be too afraid and take my chances by running away into the forest.

I looked upon his body not knowing where to start, at first I grabbed his shoulders, broad and wide in my hands as I tried to move him and pulled upwards but to no avail.

I sighed with tiredness and stared once more at the large dark figure sprawled upon the ground.

Surely I could do this- surely it wasn't that big of a deal. I winced and again I grabbed his arm, moving backwards and pulling with all my might so that a quarter of his body rested on Hercules' back.

I was afraid my poor horse would not be able to carry him but I had seen him lift many things greater than the Sorcerer, I just hoped I would not injure him like this.

I sighed and my knees began to shake from under me even though Hercules held most of the Sorcerer.

We took another few slow steps, slowly making our way to the door. It had to be half an hour later when we finally reached the red oak doors of the castle and tried with all my might to push them open.

Why was it always me? Whenever I wanted to do something normal I ended up causing a major disaster. Wasn't there someone else who the devil could spurn, or did he just get a kick out of me failing over and over again?

Before I had much of a chance to grab the door handle and shakily thrust it open while carrying the Sorcerer on my left shoulder; I heard voices, some where frantic and others were intense.

"She did it, I know she did!" Vivian just pleaded with him as I heard nothing from Taren. "She's probably leagues away from the castle now, if not back home summoning a mob back in that village right this very instant.

"_No,_" Vivian countered back with matching intensity, "No she wouldn't do that."

But even as I struggle to move forward I could hear the doubt in her voice rise up…

I gasped again as I pushed the door open a bit more.

"Help," I let out a pitiful squeak which sent the stone servants into a frenzy as their footsteps lead from one of the main rooms leading to the great hall.

They were all stopped dead by the site of Hercules, the Sorcerer and I; wet from the storm soaking everything outside and tired from the journey here.

Vivian came right away touching my shoulder softy, "Are you all right Avalon?"

George, who had looked as if he was about to explode as soon as he first saw me, did, exclaiming, "Are you crazy, Vivian, look what she's done to him, he's practically comatose because of her."

Vivian shot him a look for a second but I only shook my head and nodded, "I can't hold much longer by myself," I looked at Hercules who also seemed to be having issues, I saw his knees weakening and beginning to shake along with mine.

"It's ok we'll take care of him." She smiled while gesturing to Hercules, "let's help the poor dear out before he crumples."

George gave me a nasty look as I tried to half-carry the Sorcerer, Vivian rushed to my side just as my legs were about to give out and Taren went to the other, slowly dragging the Sorcerer off of Hercules' back without so much as a problem.

"For heaven's sake George it was an accident, come now, do you want us to hang out in this doorway forever?!" Vivian glared at him but George shrugged his shoulders as he came beside me again shooting a look of pure rage under the cover of his dark brow, I gulped out of fear and nervousness and focussed ahead, to the couch that Vivian had gestured to.

I struggled to maintain my hold on the sorcerer as I tried not to drop him, "Um, don't you three have, um- magical powers? or something along those lines…" Taren was the first to reply of course he would be straight to the point.

"Not when the master is unconscious like this," we took another couple of steps as a group slowly but surely approaching the couch. "What we use comes from the master, if you noticed even the sky has darkened, because he is not awake to control the weather at the moment-"

"Taren," George growled in annoyance as he took another step forward, "perhaps you should stop speaking and start moving."

Taren quieted immediately, but I felt there was more to this than George's interruption, the meaning was clear… I wasn't to be trusted, even Vivian and Taren, George I knew hated me, but they were just as hesitant of me.

Of course the only being unafraid of me was the Sorcerer but of course that was who we were carrying and I was the only one who had been outside when all this madness had happened. Therefore I was the only likely culprit.

It was just like the castle, my old castle, they all hated me there, they probably still did.

A weight seated itself upon my chest and shoulders that were still supporting the Sorcerer; I was just as much an outcast here as I was there; at least in the village I had friends, though they were infrequent and few, they were still there.

My face began to burn and I turned away from them to hide it as we slowly ascended a stair, the last step to reach the couch.

Vivian and Taren laid him out carefully while George rested his head on the pillow of the couch, all the while still keeping a relatively calm manner to their movements.

I decided to back away from the trio, as if it were possible for me to cause more damage.

I kept my eyes trained on all their faces, none of them, besides George, seemed to look as if they believed me a threat, though honestly, how could I be a threat towards the Sorcerer, what could I have possibly done to him.

They began to drag the bench through one of the doors, remarkably holding the Sorcerer as well… they had to be immensely strong to accomplish a feat like that.

Vivian was the last to go through the door.

"It's alright Avalon, it wasn't your fault." She smiled softly and I lifted up face to gaze at her as she went through giving me one last wave before shutting the doors completely.

I sighed and turned back towards Hercules who was still at the door of the castle. "Come on," I whispered gently grabbing his reigns, "let's get you back to the stables."

Hercules nickered slightly and I smiled at him once he placed his muzzle on my forehead, breathing heavily against my damped head.

As if to say the same as Vivian had, 'that it wasn't me,' but of that I was not so sure anymore.

I patted the bridge of his nose gently and checked his knees before we moved again, they were slightly shaky but he seemed to be alright to walk.

I guided him back lightly and we started back to the glass house; a few meters away from the door I tripped slightly on something that I had thought was a loose cobblestone but looked down in surprise to find my missing book.

'Now how on earth-' I reached down to pick it up, wiping away the rain that had settled on it.

"You didn't see this here did you?" I turned to Hercules who whinnied and pulled at the reigns to move forward.

Right, now I was asking my horse questions, a sure sign of mental stability…

Hercules was rare in most horses for the fact that he seemed to hate the rain, where I didn't mind it so much he truly disliked it.

I sighed and again stumbled through the darkening path and after dropping Hercules off in his stall, proceeded in stumbling back to the main castle again.

I staked out a spot near the door that I saw them all go through just minutes earlier and sighed in exhaustion though I did not have long to wait.

I flinched away from the door as it began to creak open, just allowing me enough time to back away from it.

Let it be Vivian or Taren.

Vivian?

Taren?

Of course my prayers were turned around on me and the opposite came true, naturally.

"It's been an interesting day for you hasn't it?" I retracted from his gaze and turned to glower at the opposite wall instead not giving him the satisfaction of meeting his eyes.

"It has, I have never had so many unpleasant things happen to me in such a short amount of time." I countered still looking away from him but growing uneasy with every passing second that I spent alone in his presence.

"Well I find it very peculiar that you, of all people could have so much misfortune happen to you alone, I find it in a word... suspicious."

I stared at George now, disliking the way this conversation was going, I sighed and placed a hand against my forehead. The door creaked a second time as he lightly shut it behind him, "You think I do this to myself on purpose, that I choose to hurt myself in such a 'suspicious' fashion as you say?"

"I never said you did it intentionally, but now that you bring it up, I would wonder if there wasn't some connection to how all this can keep happening, after all not so much has gone wrong since you arrived here Avalon. In fact, I can't remember a time when the castle as well as the master was in such terrible shape."

I felt my nerves tingle as I clutched my fists, losing a bit of feeling in them once my nails bit down far enough.

"Well aren't you the clever one, all right you've found me out, I am the dark overlord of all that is unholy and wrong sent to destroy the world and spread pestilence and disease, wherever I tread doom shall follow, little children weep when I play games with them, grown men jump into the arms of their mother's and cry for me to leave them be, powerful Sorcerer's who live in castles with magical stone servants -that can't seem to get a clue- faint inexplicably at my feet-" I breathed out and then back in again, done with my rant as I turned away from him.

"Well it's nice to see you admitting to something for once." I heard the snide reply as I left my post beside the door that separated us from Vivian and Taren who were left to help the Sorcerer.

"Oh clever, I should hope that I will be able to come up with something half that witty when I'm pushing you off the tallest balcony in the castle."

"As if you could-" muttered George angrily.

"Step near a balcony and I'll see what I can do," I growled back.

Vivian shouted from the other side of the door as I heard Taren murmuring a few soothing words to keep her calm.

"_George get back in HERE!_ _You're even more useless if you keep mouthing off out there when you should be doing your job in here._"

George just smirked and shook his head, glowering at me for one more time as I straightened and stuck out my chin towards him, smirking back.

"I suppose this is goodbye until next time, but don't fool yourself Avalon, I am well aware of what you pretend to be, he knows it as well, however due to his graciousness the master would never accost you the way you deserve, especially after this little incident. But don' be sure you are out of the woods yet, this is the last time you ever endanger his life as well as our own for your own selfish needs."

Thunder crashed upon the roof and lightning snapped across the sky, wind was ripping on the outside and I glanced at the door as another angry yell from Vivian came roaring through the opening calling back George with vicious words.

He gave me a poisonous grin which caused my stomach to turn and immediately to leave, clutching the book though I noticed it didn't seem as damp anymore.

I looked at it's leather bound cover ad gritted my teeth, thinking once more of what I could have done and if George really was right.

But whatever I had done couldn't possibly have been the cause of all this, after all I was the one who had suffered the injury.

It took a bit of time to get back to my room but by that pint I had worked myself into such an angry state that when I finally arrived I threw open the door, shut it angrily and began shouting and kicking pillows this way and that. My tirade ended with a quick kick to a bedpost that I had mistaken for another pillow and crumpled to the floor in pain, not daring to move.

As I laid there upon the ground I had more time to think of my terrible situation, realization finally coming to me. Vivian Taren George, they were all forced to spend time with me, "I might have well have been at the old castle, at least Raven-" I bit my tongue and my eyes burned as tears prickled them.

I promised myself a long time ago that I would not think of him, and for such a long time it had worked; it wasn't of hate but of guilt that I did this. I cringed away from the images of his death in my dreams, they scarred me deeper than any wound I had received ever.

_At least I would not forget him..._ I bit my bottom lip and cried slightly into the nook of my elbow.

I didn't want be here any longer, I wanted to be around my friends, my family, the ones who knew me, who knew I wasn't cruel, they knew I just couldn't help myself sometimes.

But I hadn't done anything wrong this time! I was innocent in this at least, but no one cared, they all despised me, did I really need any more people to hate me, did I really need to be hurt like this?

I couldn't, I just couldn't bear staying here, I had to leave or I would die of being alone and miserable.

**Well there's another ultimatum... kinda bit of a drama queen but I guess her minds going and she seems to be sinking in a sad state, I wouldn't call it depression but she feels the need to escape. And yes Avalon does think about Raven sometimes, as much as she tries not to, it just hurts so much to think she couldn't do anything to save him which is why she tries to repress the memories of him as much as possible.**

**On another note I wish all the books I lost popped out of nowhere that would be so helpful XD, will be revealed later, but until then I'll keep you guys guessing**

**I have also posted a few new links on my profile page to some new pictures I've done for this story**

**I hope you like ^_^**


	47. The Lost Ones

**Didn't think I was going to put this in my story originally… actually it's kind of odd that I didn't think of it before, but someone asked/suggested, can't really remember at the moment, if I was going to do chapters with perspectives of the people in the town or something. This was a great idea but I'm so ashamed I didn't come up with it myself, thanks to whoever suggested it, I owe you one. **

**There will probably be more than just one but I don't know because I haven't really written the rest of the story yet :P **

There were many a whisper going through the village, it had been over a month and nearing two since the disappearance of the resident 'witch' of the town; the people of the little town surrounded by forest prepared for a harsh winter storm.

It seemed less likely for people to go out, besides Avalon not many of the people were foolish enough to go wandering the streets at night when the frost-bitten wind was so unyielding. But for some of those who noticed, late at night, when it was hardly easy to see in the dark, they could swear from their position by the window, a dark shadow passed over the snow, the shadow of a person trudging to and fro in the white fluff. The people in the village would have been more inclined to see what this person was or what they were intent on doing _if_ they had not known it was the town hero to begin with.

For a couple of weeks Noelle de Mondue had stalked the streets, his hair dishevelled, his jacket wrinkled and his being a general state of disorder. He seemed to walk with the gait of a lost man, searching the streets for something but always coming up empty handed. Given his business outside of the village he rarely spent more than a weekend in the small provincial town, but it had become even more infrequent than normal as if he avoided something looming in the air above him.

His adoptive sister, Sara, had noticed all this when Noelle did come to visit, he was not with them that night and given his small trips back to the village were becoming less and less frequent she would not be at all surprised if one day he just decided to pick up his belongings and leave.

His throngs of fans in the town would howl in protest but she could never force him to stay in this place against his will; Sara loved the village, it was the only home she had ever known but Noelle was of a different type, ever since they had found him that dark autumn night the family had known it. But he was hard not to love with his playful kindness and sincere charm, it was rather unfortunate that one of her good friends had happened to have gotten on his bad side, though it could have easily been the other way around and he had gotten on her bad side.

Sara sighed gently and got up from her position by the window, clutching a blanket around her shoulders and moving herself towards the fireplace instead.

It wasn't easy for Noelle to admit that he was wrong, 'nor for Avalon,' Sarah conceded easily; the Lord new Avalon was stubborn, she was a lot kinder than people gave her credit for, but she was also vindictive and Noelle had simply out stepped his boundaries with her this time.

She still had brought up the night Avalon had gone off, word was soon on the wind that she had left the town for the city that the family had originally come from. The family had been reluctant to say anything at all but they did say Avalon had left than night for the city and though the village sympathized with Noelle's case, they would always be on his side, the family on the other hand were distraught, Leda in particular, though she had to have been the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her life, when she was angry her face seemed to twist down into a scowl that looked most terrifying upon her flawless perfection. She had looked at Noelle with such hate in her eyes

In a quick speech that she had given at the tavern one night, a night when Noelle had been in town, Leda had addressed the rumours that been thrown about since her disappearance, some of which had been very cruel.

Avalon's sister was a kind girl, if not a bit intense, Sara had the pleasure of speaking to Leda many times but that night was one she did not care to remember.

She announced that Avalon had not left for such selfish purposes as absconding with a lover; she had said with tears brimming in her eyes, she had left because 'the cruel and spiteful words that had been said against her and a thoughtless family.' Sara could see that Leda clearly blamed herself, and her heart went out to her immediately but she also knew where the other half of his meaning rested. All those in the bar hand lowered their heads slightly in shame, for Leda was well liked and respected and they knew she had been partially right. All except Noelle.

He did not make eye contact with Leda as she left the tavern, it would have been unfortunate if they had, but from what Sarah could see in Leda's eyes , there was little forgiveness in them but much hate.

Again Sara sighed and tightened the blanket around her shoulders; there was so much she did not understand about this and hated that her brother had to be involved though she knew that something like this would happen sooner or later given his flippant love affairs. Not that Noelle had affairs of the physically kind, he had left a deep expression upon most of the girls in town emotionally, it might had been unintentional, in fact, knowing Noelle, it probably was. But that did not change the fact and Avalon, though one of the more daunting and misunderstood girls, had been emotionally crippled by him on more than one occasion.

But Noelle was human, as human as one could be given the circumstances; he had lead such a difficult life, given the loss of his family and living a village where he never had a moment by himself. He had changed greatly since Avalon had disappeared, no longer was he warm and out going but colder and unspoken, he worried her and there was something about Noelle that Sara just couldn't see, she felt it in the air, but he seemed, for lack of a better word, angry, very, very angry and she did not know how to help because she had never seen him in such a mad state.

Sara laid her head upon the wooden floor boards as she just held herself there with the blanket draped around her small frame.

She hoped, wherever Avalon was, she was happy and hoped that she would come back, for her sake as well as the Avalon's.

* * *

><p>Richard Galled had brought himself to his feet gradually, feeling a dragging weight pulling down upon his body as he eased himself up the stairs. He moved even more slowly nowadays, his family which consisted of Dian Leda and Xavier watching him with worried eyes, eyed his shaky movements as he looked to scale the stairs.<p>

"Papa…do you…need help?" Dian whispered almost inaudibly, cringing and waiting for his reply as if he was about to shout, though he would never shout or say anything cruel to her. If anything Dian flinched for fear she would hear the emptiness and pain in her father's voice. The pain was still there, but his voice was lighter now, less cold and depressed than the last time they had spoken.

Xavier watched in conserved hesitation, a strong burly arm wrapped around the shoulder of his wife, holding her steady for of the two Xavier was most definitely the stronger.

"No thank you my angel, no thank you…" he mumbled as he raised his foot and carried himself slowly up the stairs to his room.

Leda and Dian had cried at the news of their sister's disappearance, for a painful hour after they found their father by the fire, Leda being the most thoughtful had immediately turned on Noelle, and before any could stop her, she interrupted the party that had been going on.

Clouds seemed to form over her head as she stomped straight into the room and accused him angrily of driving her away. At first they thought her mad for accusing the righteous Noelle of something so indecent but soon they realized by Dian's that she was telling the truth.

Avalon had gone missing.

First the blamed the fact that Avalon had always been after Noelle, 'forcing herself on him' one particularly boisterous girl added. One swipe to her face from Leda sent the poor naive girl running as Dian and Xavier stopped her from lunging at Noelle herself, knowing it would not end well.

Leda calmed down shortly but she saw Noelle, she saw him with her eyes and knew he was responsive somehow, going up so close to him she was within in striking range but only cursed him and backed away.

Noelle almost smiled cruelly at the fact that he had been blamed for this, "I have done nothing to that girl this night," he smirked once more and turned to face Leda head on, "tonight she left abruptly with little said to me." He shook his head at them, retreating from the part and saying something about retiring to his village workshop, and left without another word, avoiding everyone's stare as he exited the door, though most of the town's people would be more likely to turn on the fair Leda before turning on their precious town hero.

The family left the party just as soon as Noelle had, clearly seeing as how they had disrupted it so violently.

By the time they were at home they had turned to be very furious at Avalon. The the two sisters began to think it a joke, a cruel practical joke that Avalon had been known to play on them when she was little, hiding in the most obscure places until they were both in tears of worry for her.

Nothing had prepared for the truth that they were exposed to an hour after they found Avalon, her favourite shoes and Hercules, missing.

Their father explained to them slowly about Avalon, his journey and the creature he had met in his way as he realized Avalon must have over heard them sometime; that despite the odd mood she had been in for the last few days he did not suspect it was due to his deal with the Sorcerer.

What was worse, she had taken the map and he could no longer remember the way to the castle, bits a pieces, a right turn here a left turn there, but hardy anything to follow correctly.

Since a week after that night had passed, Richard began writing down a path on an old piece of parchment paper, scribbles filled the spaces as he tried desperately to remember the was so he might go to the to the Sorcerer's castle and beg for him to take the poor foolish man in exchange for his daughter.

And he hoped, so much that his heart ached, that she had not fallen victim to the Sorcerer's cruel and terrible powers.

He needed her to be alive or else, for him, all was lost.

* * *

><p>On this same night, the priest of the small chapel who was often seen sitting by his desk, preparing the sermons for then next day, looking over each and every word in calm silence was not there, in fact, he had not been in town the entire day.<p>

Father Gregory, was a man of nature as much as he was a man of God and often enjoyed taking short walks through the forest in earl twilight, just before it was dark.

Instead, Beatrice, a sister much older in appearance when compared to Father Gregory sat spinning her wheel, spinning clothing for the less fortunate as she always did on long nights, waiting for the gentleman to come back but finding nothing.

It was unfortunate that on this night the darker of the two Father's came storming in, crashing the door open with a start and caused the poor Sister to jump in her stationary start. Danton had not always been the deformed twisted creature before but in the light of a few sparse candles and coming out from the terrible storm he looked grizzlier than ever. Much.

She looked over the pews at him, a cross but accepting manner since she was very much use to his cold and loud actions. The whole town was use to them by now.

"Up so late making that useless garbage again, eh?" he growled shaking off the snow that had fallen on his head and his shoulders.

"It's for Monsieur Renwad, his children have caught sick with a mild cold and he has not had enough to pay for-" Father Danton cut her off with a quick hand, putting it up to stop and silencing her immediately. He had just that much power over the old gall, he knew it and enjoyed taking advantage of it.

In this one horse village, he was a pariah, a man sent by God to cleanse them, at least that was how he saw it, and everyone knew him here, though they may not have liked him, they heard his words and they knew.

"I don't your mindless blithering you old hag, I have come to check upon the good Father," Father Danton sneered the sentence glancing around the small room, "but I see he has yet to return from his little walks, what a shame."

His snarl turned into a grin, a hate filled, cold grin that disturbed his face even more. Father Danton knew that his counterpart had been out out for a while though he suspected the other priest would have no choice but to come back sooner or later and face him, this is always ended up happening.

If he had not gotten himself caught straddling the wood carver's daughter he would have been able to stay in the village but the Father had threatened to expose him to the village and he left in a hurry.

Only to return a few years later.

To explain the hapless case of the unethical man before Sister Beatrice, Father Danton's own parents had been rarely heard of, raised by a father that had taken a liking in beating his son had not done anything for Danton's already low amount of heart. In fact it would not be not far from the truth to say it had obliterated it.

In a few years the child grew to be a young man and a critical case.

Once the father had passed on, he was adopted by the old pastor of the village, since Danton had been the only orphan in the village and there were no orphanages in the village to speak of.

The Pastor did the best he could to teach the lad the words of the bible that he cherished so. However, Danton only saw the use in these words and the power they held over people, power he could use for his own purposes.

It wasn't very long before Danton became a middle aged man and the older pastor passed on; his only replacement being Danton. With the people of the village not so inclined to put their faith in the dark Father Danton quite yet, a young man, appeared out of thin air.

Quite literally this young man had come from nowhere, he had just appeared one day in the village saying that he too was a priest looking for a place to settle down. With dark black hair, slightly greyed from a long life, he proved to be compassionate and charming and the village was all too glad to welcome this young man of kind nature and made him the priest with Father Danton as his helper.

This new young man's name was Father Gregory, he gave no other, this did not sit well with Father Danton and did not bode well for Gregory.

However due to Father Gregory's kind disposition and gallantry many began to follow him and Father Danton remained complacent though stirring slowly in his rage, never blatantly assaulting Father Gregory.

Not until he was good and ready.

This night the cruel father had come to verbally attack his advisory but in Father Gregory's place he only found the old sister, unfortunately for her.

"I hope you had nothing to do with that young girl's disappearance," Beatrice breathed at last; they all knew that hate that he had for Avalon, after all it had been her he had been caught trying to take advantage of. She was the reason he had to leave and the Lord of all knew that he would have his revenge on her, sooner rather than later.

He had been once so nice, Beatrice recalled slowly, so kind in his gentle child innocence but even though she had not realized it, that sort of kindness had vanished from his soul before the age of eight.

"I had not, but mark me I will," he chuckled as if it were a game and he was playing his way to the end, "I'll send that little viper straight to the hell pit she came from," his grin split his lips and it was enough to curdle blood, "but before that I'll see that the Lord's justice is done onto her until she goes blind from her sins."

Before the Sister saw his motion, Father Danton tore the jacket right in half with his bare hands and threw it back to her as she watched in fear, shock and sadness.

"Well these rags won't mend themselves," he smiled angrily and left back the way he came, "better fix that soon Sister Beatrice."

She looked upon him with such sad eyes and once he left, slamming the door behind him, she let her wrinkled face fall into her hands as she sobbed into them.

He broke her heart over and over again yet still she loved him. After all, the first love is always the hardest to let go.

In fact, it was heart breaking.

**Noelle can be a very frightening and brooding character even when he seems perfectly emotionless, but I guess that can kinda be the same with everyone really…sometimes :P whatever the reason I can definitely say this Avalon issue will have consequences for how he acts in future chapters**

**musical inspiration: Fantasy by Dye**

**I thought the song was kinda mysterious and intense, if you like it look it up ^_^**

**Don't. Look. Up. The. Music. Video. Unless. You. Want. To. Be. SCARRED….k? but besides that I love this song, so cool, my emotional drive for this chapter XD**

**And for Leda ad Dian part I imagine they would feel pretty terrible, since they would find it hard to blame their father, because they love him, but unable to deny that it had been him, not to mention the fact that Xavier had kept to from Dian, of course Richard had asked him not to but still there was some tension because of that. Leda was kinda right though since by one way or another Noelle was the main reason Avalon had left the party early.**

**And as for father Gregory, well he's an interesting character, I really like him, and you guys probably will to once you realize but this was about father Danton and beatrice, perhaps you understand a little better from that chapter I introduced a few chapters ago and Danton is becoming very confident, well I f'd up again XP instead of fixing the ch I replaced it with the next one and lost my revised document, How i hate that -_-**

**ANyway this is revised, father gregory did not raise Danton and beatrice and Danton HAD a ROMANTIC relationship, NOT a mother and son relationship, I misread my notes on the story and that is terribly lazy writing on my part**

**Danton's not even watching what's he's saying anymore now that Avalon is gone and the only one (who we know of) that can speak out against him. Anyway a few perspectives of the people in the village.**

**I know it feels like everyone's thinking of Avalon, but these are just a few moments that may/may not have an impact on future chapters with regard to Avalon.**


	48. Going Nowhere Very Quickly

**I've redone the last Chapter due to my own stupidity and weird thinking, I hope I haven't made anyone totally quit on this, please read but again if you don't notice a difference I probably changed the chapter before you read so don't worry, it was just a MAJOR mistake i made with some of my main characters and their relationships and ages and such :P**

I turned on my pillow my eyes filled with hate and yet a calm sort of aloofness filled me, "Ah, so you refuse to set me free, we'll see about that-" I gave the pillow a good slug to the soft exterior of the white, feather stuffed cushion. "George said what? well, I have a few words for you George…" I smiled angrily at the pillow, throwing myself on top of it, punching it to death.

Well if it had been alive to start with than I would have surely killed it but seeing as it was not I was just unleashing my frustrations upon the fluffy victim.

I had been at this for a good half hour and it had not calmed me in the slightest, if anything it was only making me more nervous and more anxious to leave this dreadful castle.

Ever since I had realized that I really had no friends here and that my life in this castle was a lie I had sunk even further into my angry, frustrated state.

At the moment I was pretending my pillow was George and occasionally the Sorcerer, despite the fact that if I tried to punch George I would probably break my fist and that no matter how angry I could be there was no force on earth that could push me enough to fight the Sorcerer. Well, unless I really_ wanted _to die.

'_You catch more bees with honey than vinegar,_' I heard Leda's voice echo in my head, of course she could say that, she didn't have to pretend to be kind to this creature, this creature who had taken her as prisoner… Not to mention all the while avoiding the accusations of a particularly annoying stone ass, all in order to get back home and away from the nightmares of this place. But then again she wasn't really there and I was really all alone beating up a stuffed pillow and brooding in my own delusional world.

Maybe this really was all my fault, but what was I suppose to do? Every time I tried to become friends with the Sorcerer, every time I tried to get a little closer to seeing myself set free something terrible happened, and then what? What was I suppose to do?

'_Try harder' _came the reply in my head, _'try to get back home, try as hard as you can to come see us.' _

I had to try, no matter what happened, I had to do everything, try anything, lie if I had to, to get back home.

I would do it, damn George, damn all those who judge me, I was going to be set free and nothing was going to stop me, not a single _damn_ thing.

"_Damn _it all!" I smirked to myself and stood up defiantly from my seat, arranging my hair in the most favourable fashion, pinching my cheeks and reddening my lips with the paste in the drawer by the large vanity in my room. I had no idea if this would work, I was flip flopping from wanting to know the Sorcerer to just plain hating him and dying to leave, right now I was the latter and I wanted to be set free.

I prayed to the Lord before exiting my room and stepping lightly down the corridor, my feet hardly making a sound as they touched the marble finish, slowly moving me toward the room that I had left George, Vivian and Taren in. Surely they would not move the Sorcerer, all I had to do was wake him, tell him how I lacked the stomach to stay a single day more in this horrific place, cry if I had to, and bat my eyes like a poor child.

Lord I was a child, or rather 'childish' for trying something so ill considered, but nevertheless it was a good planned and it probably would have worked too...

* * *

><p>I breathed gently, trying to conserve the excitement and nervousness bubbling up through my chest. This had to work; all I had to do was demand his attention, look him in those frightening eyes, I shivered slightly at this thought, and tell him that though I was awfully thankful for all he had done I was in no way shape or form going to stay here any longer.<p>

Surely he wouldn't be able to say no, surely he would see...

I slowly opened the door and peeked through, scanning the room as I whispered delicately, "Sorcerer?"

When I saw nothing move I eased my way in through the crack between the doors, a few candles were lit and they left a dim but warm glow on the walls of the room. I closed the door slowly behind me and looked around, surely the faster I found him the faster I could leave.

I was caught midway through this thought when I saw him, sprawled out on the couch.

This was the first time I had ever seen him in real light without his magical cloak on; I had fooled myself in the weeks after our first encounter, trying to think that his teeth really weren't that big, that his claws couldn't have possibly been that sharp. Laid out on the giant couch he looked even taller than he did with the magical cloak on.

But but suddenly catching sight of my captor was not what caused me to falter in my step.

His arms, were both severely bandaged, one hand lying on his chest and the other hanging beside the couch. His neck seemed to be wrapped as well; I could see a few cuts on his face that had dried by now but blood was also dried on on his shirt and the bandages on his arms as well as matted in the fur on his arms.

His breathing was haggardly and hardly there at all as his chest rose slowly and shakily.

I choked and sat down slowly on the sofa directly across from him, my eyes still wide as I didn't take them off the broken and bloody figure lying limply on the couch.

I just breathed in softly and watched him.

I couldn't say anything. I wasn't about to. All I could do was watch; knowing that whatever ill had been done unto me, to spare me, the Sorcerer had readily accepted the punishment... and I had been coming down here to wake him to tell him how_ hurt_ and _broken_ I was.

I bit my lip slightly and pulled the book I had been carrying out fro under my arm, I had planned on taking it with me when the Sorcerer set me free but apparent that dream was nothing more than a fancy I had conjured up in my desperation to leave.

I set it aside and looked upon the Sorcerer again, his eyes faintly flickering.

**I've added a few more drawings for 'Avalon' I hope yo like them ^_^**

**Beating up a pillow, how sad is that, can't say I've ever done that but it seemed like an easy way to get across how violent Avalon was and then how calm and guilty she became after she realized the severity of the situation when she saw the Sorcerer.**

**- This doesn't come from any beauty and the beast I've ever seen but the idea I suppose is similar to the Beauty and the Beast rendition by disney, In the sense that Belle has the chance to leave but doesn't because she realizes that the Beast has saved her life and has, in turn, become injured.**


	49. Cinders

**A long wait again, I got update sooner before I lose all my readers T_T too bad this is a short one**

I had watched the Sorcerer for a long time, sometimes I would gasp a little if I thought I saw him move but usually this was just my imagination or my sleep deprivation, either way, I was seeing things and it was starting to bother me. But the thing was… I couldn't leave quite yet, I had to see him awake, for no reason in particular, if only to soothe my conscience for a while.

It still surprised me that he would even care the slightest bit about me to do something; of course I had guessed he had done some sort of magic to heal my wounds and somehow he was now the one who was injured. 'What kind of monster does that?' Why would he save my life, I'm just another useless prisoner, there was no point to keeping me alive.

Or was there some ulterior motive, some reason he saved me? Or maybe I was just paranoid? Or maybe I wasn't? I don't know which idea bothered me more.

I looked at the book still held in my hands, yawning as I flipped through the pages lethargically. Until I read the first four simple words, signalling the beginning of the book and a new story, "Once upon a time," I yawned as I held my hand to my mouth, "there was a beautiful young girl... who loved her father dearly."

It was old to me and though I suspected the Sorcerer enjoyed all sorts of books, as he had told me so, I believe, during the dinner we had he had said he liked fairy tales but then again he probably saw I had an interest in them and played off that.

Whatever, I was reading I shouldn't stop till he awoke or I was completely exhausted.

**_-Roses-_**

As Avalon sat on the carpet resting her hands and elbows on the table, reading to the master with her soft voice echoing in the relative silence she was unaware that there was a third party to this odd encounter.

George, the head servant, watched from his position, Avalon herself stared at the sorcerer as her eyes began to flutter every now and then. He felt some sort of compassion fall on him but he shook it throughly out of his heart as he fixed the back of her nodding head with a glare as she began to fall unconscious.

His cold glare burned from his eyes as he watched her finally crumple on the table and shut the door after him glowering as he turned down the hall away from them.

She had such a familiarity about her it was burning inside his skull, but it would take at least a week more before he realized when such features had crossed his path.

* * *

><p>The master of the castle awoke with a start, his eyes were shut tightly and all over his body was in a terrible amount of pain but he was use to tolerating such physical things as pain, his chest aching as he tried to sit up, groaning slightly as he did so but failing altogether and letting his head rest back against the pillow. He could at least rip the confounded thing around his neck, most likely there to help him but causing an immensity of discomfort, the master did so and sighed, gazing around at his surroundings. He noticed the small figure in seconds, she was hard to miss when she happened to be only an arms length away. Avalon's head was turned away from him, her arms crossed on top of the table as her head used them as a pillow.<p>

It had to be the middle of the night.

He sighed gently; again trying to shift himself up and backwards to straighten up slightly but this time without making a sound.

It looked as if she hadn't changed her clothes since they that morning when they had first been outside, stains from the dirt were there now. And still she was waiting here, by his bedside, or couch-side; it didn't really matter. At first he couldn't make sense of the situation, it seemed so foreign for him, to know she had willingly come down here, had probably carried him up to the castle alone, which was in all cases a miracle.

He looked out the window and the darkening clouds, "And in the rain too," he murmured. She moved slightly and he froze in his position, not wishing to be caught watching her while she slept, because honestly there was no good excuse he could give for that.

She mumbled something in her sleep and shifted slightly, lying her head at a different angle and murmuring slightly once more.

He laughed softly and grabbed for his cloak to tuck it closer around him.

To the master's surprise it was no longer there.

Surely he wasn't uncovered but when he looked down at his hands and feet he saw that the cloth truly no longer rested upon him. Sighing in exasperation, he turned once more to Avalon, watching a little more intently.

He sighed once more, probably due to the weight of the situation, not realizing that it had been rather loud and Avalon began to shift in her position. The Sorcerer jolted back in shock and quickly laid his back against the couch cushion, shutting his eyes tightly. From the slits he made with his eyes, he could see her wake and shake her head dizzily.

He peeked out from a slit in his eyes and watched her sit up straight, looking towards him then the book, flipping the page, she didn't seem to really know what she was reading but her voice was calm and peaceful... and soothing, he did not wish to stop her as she read and it hit him quite quickly that she was reading to him. Him. Of all people, well, _creatures _that is.

It was the story of the young cinder girl, the prince and a fairy. The master had read it once, as a hobby, it was odd to think about it but most of these stories had truth in them, if not a little, it was difficult to determine whose life had been poured into which book.

He use to think on it, if any children's tales had been written on him, he had read one of an ogre, perhaps, he thought bitterly once, that it had some vague reference to his life, though he had never come across a talking goat let alone three.

But not all were real, sometimes they were just stories, little ones that were written by normal people. He preferred it that way though, besides the story 'The Prince' sitting somewhere in his library there was nothing of him, no record, no memory but those that laid in the walls of his enchanted palace.

At times he was quite happy that there were so few who knew of him, surely there wasn't any at all anymore, but… at other times… he thought about his life, what he had done, terrible as well as kind, and there had been kind things, however small they were in their measure he had still done some right, but to know everything, everything of him would be erased, if or when he died terrified him to no end.

Perhaps people would remember him but as what?

He was no more a hero than the troll in his book. And he made a pretty pathetic Sorcerer, not even able to leave his castle without fear of being seen. The only thing he made of himself… the only thing that he was truly good at was being a monster, for that people would always remember him.

Wonderful.

Why did things always look so melancholy to him? Surely there was some hope somewhere?

Her words reached him once more, in the book they were at the part where the prince had just lost the girl of his dreams and had set out on a quest to find her by trying the glass shoe, which she had left at the party, on every maiden in the kingdom.

If only he were so lucky, all this Prince had to do was find one maiden that had a particular shoe size, and as for himself he was not left with anything to follow, he didn't even know what it was he was looking for.

He grumbled a little and though the master tried his best not to let it emit in his throat, it was a useless endeavour and it swelled in the relatively silence and above the quite sound of Avalon's reading.

**Thought I'd update at the very last hour before the end of the world because if you can't update then when can you?**

**Watching the old version of miracle on fourth street and enjoying the holidays, I hope you all are too ^_^**


	50. Introductions are in Order

"Sorcerer, are you awake?" she murmured sleepily and turned to look at him.

With a deep breath he whispered in a voice that was almost silent to him, eyes still shut.

**-Roses-**

"Yes," came the calm reply.

"Oh," I didn't actually think he had since it still felt like a dream to me. I turned my head toward him awkwardly, I heard my neck crack and shook myself from the odd position. "Ouch," I mumbled rubbing the area tentatively hoping it wouldn't happen again. "Are you feeling better?" I managed to mumble sleepily as I stifled a yawn at the same time.

The Sorcerer let out a deep chuckle as he lay there, eyes still closed as if he were pretending to sleep.

"Much," he began to sit up slowly, "thank you," looming over me as I crouched on the floor, my forearms on the table still; I shivered slightly but tried my best to keep the outer terror to myself.

He noticed I think and I tried to smile but it was a hopeless cause, "I suppose another thanks are in order?" he murmured and I nodded slowly.

"Well, I-I guess, um, thank you for… doing what you had… for me," he laughed again as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I meant from me to you, thank you for bringing me inside, not many people would do that for the monster that was holding them prisoner."

I nodded but shook my head immediately, "You aren't a monster-" I began hurriedly, hardly believing the words coming to of my mouth. What had I been calling him for the last month besides Sorcerer, creature, monster, captor, villain; I had named him all of these. He gave me an incredulous smirk and I felt my face heating up, "and I'm most certainly not a prisoner, at least I don't see it that way... I mean… this was part of the deal, I would come in my father's stead and you have been very kind to me and I'm only a stranger to you."

The Sorcerer smiled sadly, "don't you ever become tired of trying to talk with me, calling me kind when I know you very much think otherwise," I stared at him in confusion, though I suppose it was what I had been thinking for a long time, "this '_thing' _that has stolen you from your family, your friends, perhaps a husband-"

"No-" Interrupted, I shrank back from the word and stared at him, "I love my family, that's why I came here, I miss my friends, but they will live without me just fine… and I have not yet found a man I can stand for more than a day."

The Sorcerer smiled slightly, I would have glared but he shook his head, "it sounds like you have a good reason, I am not judging you, in fact I admire a woman not immediately settling down with the first man that proposed to her."

I smirked and grabbed the book on the table placing it in my lap as I sat down, "You are an odd character Sorcerer, I don't know whether you're humoring me or mocking me."

"Neither, I speak nothing but my heart to a lady such as yourself," he smiled and bent at the waist slightly in a mock bow but winced as he immediately straightened and lay back down slowly onto the couch.

I couldn't help but laugh, holding a hand to my mouth, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude," I laughed again trying to cover it up

once more, "but you better not do any 'speaking of the heart' if you want to remain in one piece until the next morning."

"I shall try to remember." He nodded still staring up at the ceiling, I looked at the book still half opened in my hands and shut it quickly. "Besides, it's late you're probably tired…"

"I'm actually not," I smiled slightly, this was true, for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to fall asleep now that I knew the Sorcerer was awake.

"After that accident, surely you-" he began but I interrupted him.

"I-I don't know why all these things keep happening to me," I looked around the room desperately almost laughing to myself in my nervous giddiness. I saw the Sorcerer look at me from the corner of my eye. It was odd, seeing him without the shadowy cloak that usually covered his entire body, now I saw his face which reminded me only of the proud dragons that roamed my fairy tales, it was not so frightening when I imagined him a dragon but knowing he was Sorcerer, less monster and more human, I shuddered.

To think a person had so much power over everything was always terrifying for me to think of.

But being royalty most of my life I suppose I just wasn't use to being ruled over.

"But I'm not tired, I-I just don't want to go back to bed." I was more afraid of my nightmares than the Sorcerer who was, at the moment, stuck in the chair because of his injuries.

"Ah… is there something that you wish to discuss with me?" I bit my lip as soon as I heard the offer. I suppose we were now considered to be on speaking terms, after all I had invited him to talk with me, even if it had been under threat from George.

"I-I suppose I could… explain." He nodded his head, still avoiding my eyes, and as long as he didn't look me in the eye, I could stare at him without feeling too nervous.

"Whatever you say I will not repeat to anyone, not that there's anyone here really that I could tell," he chuckled and I giggled slightly, but I clamped a hand over my mouth the absolute dreadful sound coming from my mouth.

"Alright, well, you already knew about the nightmares… I had help for a while, but they have gotten so much worse now…I'm afraid that something will happen again," he nodded, as if he was writing down what I was saying in his mind and I laughed a bit skeptically.

The Sorcerer turned to face me, but I wasn't frightened, "What is it?"

"I feel like a madwoman whose being treated." I answered honestly recrossing my legs underneath me as I watched the Sorcerer but he said nothing.

"Do not, ask for anything and I will do as much and everything I can to grant it."

My eyes wandered over the room as they often did as I felt his eyes staring me down, with a gentle look though I was unnerved by it.

Finally I came to meet them again, but again an awkward pause remained. What could I say now? Should I ask for my freedom? Did he know I wanted it so bad? I thought of something else, anything else to leave it behind me, just for the moment though. At last my eyes caught sight of his arm as he began to tear the bandages from them, revealing a thousand scars for each arm underneath.

I was horrified but the Sorcerer seemed not to notice.

Once he caught sight of me he just stared at me in a perplexed sort of way, "Is something wrong? Do I have a spot on my shirt?"

He tried to jest but I could not tear my eyes away from those scars, they were old and faded but deep and glistened slightly under the dark brown fur.

"Why do you have so many scars on your arms?"

His eyes never seemed as sad than when I had stared at them now.

"Memories of the past," he looked upon them and then gazed at me for a brief second before getting up to his feet and walked over to the bookcase, though I had believed he had been severely injured just moments ago. The Sorcerer placed the novel back in its position at the highest shelf, "Not very 'pretty' is it?"

I nodded, watching guiltily as he moved to the left, I possessed very few of my own scars, but the ones I had varied and more often than not they had a tendency to run deep. "What happened?"

I watched the Sorcerer tentatively as he sat down, letting his arms rest on his knees. He opened his eyes quickly and I shied away, merely flinching away since he had acted so quickly, I had no wish to offend him since we both had done things we were ashamed of, well, I knew I had, as for the Sorcerer I was not entirely sure what it was that lurked in his past.

He laughed, bitterly, I suppose, "Oh no Avalon, I scare you already too much."

I turned away from him, bowing my head shamefully.

"I am fairly easy to scare," I murmured, and laughed lightly as I stared out into oblivion, "But I've always been that way." He, I believe, returned the smile with a small grin.

"You are a lot braver than I," lying on his back, the Sorcerer reached with one arm and grabbed the book from the table, I hope he didn't know I had been reading it to him, I just didn't want him to know why I read it to him. "This book…" he whispered looking at the title, "You were reading this…"

I nodded, he probably suspected anyway, "Yes, I-….it was for you," he smiled skeptically; I met his gaze sincerely, if not fearfully, "I thought it might help. My father use to read to me when I was sick, in fact… he still does…" I smirked and I flinched forward, almost wanting to take the book from the Sorcerer, feeling some personal tie to it.

"Thank you for reading it." I smiled a little to cover my flinch and nodded back at him, again, a silence but a question lurking underneath. "I-I know there is no right for me to ask anything of you. But, if you allow me, I wish you to tell me about yourself."

I sucked in, my lips pursed and I let out, "but I have nothing to say-"

"I want to know you Avalon." The statement was simple, calm and determined, I replied with a bit of a squeak since I really hadn't an idea of what to tell him or if I could say anything at all.

"I- Well I don't know-"

He nodded his head and laid back on the couch, raising up a hand, "please."

I looked upon the Sorcerer as if I were seeing him for the first time, raising my left eyebrow slightly. "What would you possibly want to know from me? From the way you avoid my very presence I would have assumed you disliked me very much." I scrutinized him with a cold glare, Sorcerer might not have said what he thought but I could tell what he thought of me.

"I am a recluse, I naturally avoid everyone, even my own servants if it comes to it."

Didn't seem as if I was going to get much more than that and I huffed, frustrated.

"There's not much to tell, I believe you've heard the rest from my father." He leaned forward and sighed slightly, "I-I didn't mean it to be cruel, I just, well-"

"It's alright Avalon," the Sorcerer consoled me raising a hand, "I will stop you from saying something you will feel badly for later, I'm not bothered by it." He seemed unaffected should I doubt the truth in his words, maybe that's what pulled me to antagonize him, because I wanted some sort of reaction. "And you are right, I have not completely been honest with you, I misjudged you when we first met, but I shan't do it again."

"It's a bit of long story… Well, my name is Avalon and I suppose I was born in a very large city in, well, what most people thought was a castle, my father was a good and kind- _merchant_, my mother was his third wife and my elder sisters were the daughters of his first and second wife. My sisters were the only friends I had when I was younger, they taught me everything."

"Was your mother not able to teach you?" I bit my lip again, why was this so difficult, probably because I had never actually been asked, "You're mother wasn't around to teach you…" the Sorcerer whispered softly, he had to have guessed, I suppose it wasn't hard to by the way I reacted to any questions about my mother.

"No, she, she died when I was very young, so I suppose yes, but… she was the most beautiful, my father loved her so much, Leda and Dian as well."

"She looked like you?" He whispered solemnly.

"Oh no," I smiled softly to myself, glancing at my finger brushing against the table top as if I were stroking her hand like I use to when I was young, "she was a beautiful _person _my father always use to say, she was always enchanting, but he said this so often and I never got what he really meant. She had the gentlest smile, it felt like… sunshine. And could she dance! I had always envied it, but I never had the chance to learn. And her laugh-" I turned to smile at the Sorcerer, who was staring at me intently, scanning my face as I hushed and leaned away from the table, stuffing my hand into the folds of my skirt. "Well anyway, I was nothing like her. It was a quite a few years after her… passing, that we left the city for good…"

"Why did you leave?"

I frowned slightly turning to him with a calm but vulnerable feeling, "'Friends' of my father… ran him out of town, they took everything he had because my father was so generous and trusting-" I waited for the anger boiling in my veins to calm as I clenched my fists, wrapping them in the fabrics of my dress so as not to be seen by the Sorcerer.

I let my shoulders relax and turned to him, "But what of you?"

The Sorcerer seemed to be in a bit of a dazed state but shifted his gaze to look back at me.

"What?"

"What is your story, surely you have one?" I inclined myself to pay attention now, more than ever, what I learned here could very much help me in the future.

And to my surprise he did.

"Most of my family died when I was very young." He murmured and rolled onto his side so that his back faced me. "I-I have to sleep, I think its best you leave."

At first my cheeks were red, but I soon got over my flustered state and acknowledged that I had been dismissed. "I will see you tomorrow Sorcerer."

I whispered it and I suppose in my mind it sounded mildly like a warning rather than a promise.

I headed toward the door, but I turned around once more before exiting it and stared at his massive back, face, turned away from me, I was overwhelmed by something I had a nerve to call it pity and the second time I spoke was much more gentle than the first. "Goodnight."

I left before I became even more unwelcome and headed to my room where I would sleep blissfully for the rest of the night.

**Well this took a while to look over, more so than usual, ah well, that's laziness for yah. Anywho… these too are hitting a bit close, it takes a while for these kinds of things to happen but they do happy eventually, I mean you can't hate anyone forever. Avalon's beginning to get over her fears and finally believing that if she's going to stay in the castle she might as well get to know who the Sorcerer is or why he is the way he is.**

**The Sorcerer is pretty touchy about his past, especially when he thinks about all the times he wished he could go back.**

**I can't wait to get to two chapter from this one, I was working on it even before this and I think it' going to be hilarious and a a bigger step for their relationship.**


	51. Once Upon A Time

The master was pacing the length of his temporary room for the night, disliking the way things had progressed with Avalon towards the end of the night.

If only he had stayed a gentleman and not succumb to his bothered state. He stopped momentarily in his pacing and leaned against a polish mahogany table, gazing at his slight reflection in the wood finish.

His teeth were bared in anxiety, his hair was dishevelled more than normal and his eyes were wide as well as bloodshot from what he could tell.

"Oh you fool," he muttered to the reflection, pushing himself away from it, and once again pacing to and fro. "Why do you always get me in so much trouble?"

There was no reply, naturally. The master smiled grimly to himself and moaned slightly as he fell onto the couch that acted as his bed for the night.

"If I could just do something for her, something she would like, something, something …. 'fun'." Of what on earth he had no idea, what could he do? He could do a few things, hunt, complain about his problems, he was particularly good at that past time, he could read with her in the library… but no, certainly nothing a young lady would enjoy, sure it was pleasant, but who would enjoy being locked inside an old library, well, besides him that is.

When he was not bound to this nightmarish form he was able to sing, before this nightmare, he was told on many many occasions. Before he use to be able to go ridding, he was a particular avid gardner now but he did nothing of the sort when he was a prince, it always seemed like peasant work to him.

He use to play musical interments of all sorts, though at the time this was only used to charm prospective fair damsels.

He _use _to have charm, it seemed to left him though, but there was a time that he did everything people thought a prince should be able to do.

He could sword fight, lead an army, be charming, occasionally, sing, ride horseback, all sorts of artistic practices that came to nobility, he even spoke quit well to the swells of nobility and royalty that had once graced the halls of the great castle during the grand balls they held every year there...

_That was it_!

"I have it!" The master of the castle exclaimed to himself, finally stumbling upon the magnificent idea.

It was ingenious, and he knew exactly how he would plan it, all he had to do was wait till morning when he would see her again.

**Do you know what he's planning ;D**


	52. The End

I stumbled into me room and fell across the mattress of my bed and just laid there for a good long pause. I eventually sighed and curled up into a ball, pulling myself and the book the Prince to my side. I felt compelled to keep myself awake, so I wouldn't fall asleep, but there were only a few page left to the story now.

_Everything was wonderful for the Prince, until he lost interest in his young beautiful bride and denounced her in the court and then sending her away from the castle._

_She pleaded with him, she begged, begged him by all the heavens that she, who loved him most in the world and would do anything for him, would not be forced to part from him._

_Alas, the Prince, tossed the beautiful fair maiden aside._

_This, quite possibly was the largest of all the mistakes the Prince had ever made in his life, the beautiful maiden was distraught, she was so saddened by this deep grievance that she could only see redemption in taking away the one thing that the Prince cared about. Since he had stolen and broken her heart, she would do the same to him._

_As she saw it, it was only fair that he should suffer along with her._

_It was a cold autumn morning when the Prince took his little sister and a few of the other men on a hunting trip into the forest._

_Leaves covered the trails with their rich vibrant colours._

_There was hardly a path to follow and as the Prince headed out on his magnificent white stallion, the little princess was left behind. _

_riding her small little pony the princess trotted along until she saw the most delightful red apple, all the vibrant colours paling in comparison to this was one fruit._

_Her eyes lit up with excitement, the sound of her elder brother far ahead of her growing more faint by the second._

_He laughed with his henchmen and declared how beautiful the autumn morning was, losing track of his younger sister through the mix of leaves, falling and acting as a thin veil to separate them._

_Almost as if it were by some enchanted design._

_The princess, jumping from the safety while on her horse's back and approached the apple, her eyes alight with fancy and memorization as she stepped forward, taking the fragile luscious fruit in her hands gazing at it._

_The treat shined her palms, gleaming and glowing red like the fire. _

_Before she had chance to think, her lips pursed, opened, and little pearly white teeth bit into the soft velvety skin._

_When the prince came to his sense, he turned round, seeing the poor little pony without it's rider and drove his own steed hurriedly _

_But it was too late, the little princess had fallen on the ground, her hair pooled around her head like black ivory._

_The Prince cried out and returned to her, but she did not respond._

_The little Princess was later brought to the castle and inspected by the kingdoms finest physicians, but to no avail. _

_They resigned to the fact that she died, but the prince knew better, being a scholar of the dark arts, he recognized the curse and went immediately to beautiful maiden who he had left._

_He knew she would be able to help him._

_She greeted him, welcomed him into her home and let him explain what had happened. The maiden was very clever though, she knew the Prince's weakness and exposed it well._

_She said she could cure his little sister, it was just that easy for her, but the Prince would have to serve her, for the rest of his existence. The Prince argued at first, but he gave in realizing no one else would be able to cure her._

_The maiden kept her word, she found a way to cure the little princess and she took the Prince as her messenger, bringing about the word of her voice to all corners of the kingdom. _

_As for how the maiden went around curing this sort of black magic, she knew such curses were only solved with true loves kiss. The Prince, at first, refused, but he realized there was no other way. Eventually, the maiden, in her travels for this one true love came across a servant, one of the Prince's own in fact who had fallen in love with the little Princess. It was a young servant boy, whose father had been serving the king since the family came to the kingdom._

_One gentle kiss was all that was needed to awake the young princess, her eyes lifted and looked upon her saviour._

_It was forbidden for the servants to so much as talk to the little princess, as decreed by the Prince himself, things were already set in motion, things the Prince could not fully understand or stop._

_As years progressed, the Prince kept to his bargain with the maiden and served her faithfully for three years after the bargain, travelling from land to land, and conquering them for his fair mistress with the aid of his army. After a while he began to take whole towns with only a swipe of his hand, wiping out all sorts with his own dark powers that the Maiden had given him. _

_However while the Prince was away, his younger sister began to grow in affection toward the servant boy who had saved her life. _

_They began to spend more time with one another and soon a kind affection toward one another blossomed into love._

The Prince was not the kindest master before the maiden had bound him as her henchmen, damned to do her dirty work, but now that he was under her influence, the Prince lost all of what humanity had been in him.

He did many terrible deeds under her command, however his sister and the castle were pleasantly unaware of his bargain with the maiden, and the Prince was oblivious to the growing affection between the Princess and the servant boy.

However he soon found out about the servant boy who had awoken her from the sleeping curse.

_The prince did not take this well, in one night of fury he hurt the poor servant boy so badly, he was bed ridden for weeks. The Princes found about the horrific thing her brother had done and demanded to know the truth. The Prince was so angered by this that he turned on his own sister, threatening to do her harm. _

_The Princess left in tears, and escaped, the Prince allowed her to leave but did not let the servant boy go with her._

I glared angrily and turned the page hurriedly, I hoped with all my might that he got what was coming to him, spoiled monster.

_The Prince spent the rest of his time in the castle, or travelling over the land, enslaving the men of nobility who betrayed the maiden. In his own home, once the Princess left, the prince was even worse, darker and more cruel._

_His very soul had been forsaken when the Princess left._

_However, for the maiden, everything seemed to be going wonderfully._

_In order to further her own success, many years earlier, the maiden had married a powerful warlock whom she had one child with. The maiden still favoured the Prince, but she knew if she were ever to be powerful, she would need heirs to the enormous kingdom, and though the Prince was powerful he was not at such a level yet. The maiden by this time was already very strong and when she finally had what she wanted, she rid herself of the old warlock. Unfortunately, the child was less than desirable to the maiden, much too like her father and not at all like her mother, the child grew up naive of the world and good-natured. After several more years, the child began to grow in beauty as well, people, though they would not tell the maiden this herself, spoke of how the little child was beginning to outshine even her mother. The maiden would have none of this, so she cursed the child and turned her away._

_But this was not the end of it, the little girl was turned away from every home, left to beg on the street, though she received little love since she had been cursed by the maiden to be horrifically ugly. The ugly girl travelled from town to town, always receiving no kindness, since it was a part of her punishment set by the maiden._

_However there was one who disobeyed the maiden's command, and helped the little girl, it was a grand witch, taking in the child and spiting the maiden. This witch had an old rivalry with the maiden and they often clashed, but with this one act on the witch's part the maiden stormed the castle where the witch hid, killing many others whom the maiden had cursed._

_But the Maiden was not alone for she brought her army and her Prince along as well and together they stormed the castle, killing all in their sight._

_The Witch fought the maiden on the very highest tower of the castle while the Prince killed the men protecting the witch on the ground level of the castle. These men were also protecting the child, however in the path of the Prince their was no survival and he killed every single one of them._

_The Witch had defeated the maiden for a brief second to escape the top of the tower and raced to find the child, but found the Prince instead, slowly approaching the little girl. The witch pleaded for the Prince to not kill the girl, but the Prince, devoid of all emotion, did not halt in his actions and pressed his finger to the girl's temple upon where she fell seemingly lifeless upon the floor. The Witch became so angry that when the fair maiden came back to finish the duel, the Witch struck her dead, almost doing the same to the Prince as well. Before the witch could kill the Prince, the Witch realized the child had not died, but had, in fact, been cured of her curse._

_The Witch looked upon the Prince with utter hate but found that despite what the Prince was, she observed his mercy on the child with a vague acceptance and decided to allow the Prince to live. The Witch would not kill him, oh no, she would have him live, she sent him back to his castle which she had moved to a new area of the forest where no one would know him._

_When the Prince magically appeared in the castle his servants had been there to greet there master who they had not seen in such a long time and did not know of the terrible duties he had performed under the Maiden's command. It was only as the sun set on that day that they saw the true effects of the Witch's curse. Even though the witch let him live,the prince would have struggle in his new life; the Witch cursed the prince and deformed him so that he was as ugly as his wretched personality, uglier than the beggars and the wenches and poor he had looked down upon with contempt. He hid in his castle, doomed to spend all eternity as the thing the Prince hated most, an ugly, deformed being with only stone figures and mirrors to talk to._

_As for the Maiden's daughter, the Witch gave her to a couple who would raise the girl well and who would grow to be a beautiful kind soul. The Witch could not have kept her for there would be those, like the Maiden, who would want to do the young girl harm. Once this little girl was no longer a mere child she set out and wandered from home to home with only a great stallion as her only form of company, a magical beast that the Witch had given the child to take care of her. The girl, now a young woman, blessed with eternal life and the magical abilities of her mother, wandered for many years, aging very slowly, until she married a man and had a daughter of her very own who she cherished for the rest of her life._

_The End_

"The end," I murmured to myself, then it was finished, done.

I shut the book and sighed, falling back into the pillow behind me. I threw it away, onto the table and lifted myself under the blankets, 'FIne.' I thought, 'I finished it,' but still there was something missing, I suppose I didn't want to sleep just yet but I knew I would have to do this eventually.

Still I tossed and turned in my half-awake state.

The very words of the page left me empty, it was just a story but I felt, the way I did with so many other open ended stories, incomplete.

"Mama always finished the stories…" I fell even farther into the blankets, my eyes still wide as I tucked my face into the covers. That was another thing that had been brought up, I had spoken to the Sorcerer of my mother, my own mother, and I had not mentioned her to anyone in the last four years. Why now? For what purpose was this? It angered, angered and upset me, not at the Sorcerer, though I still felt scorned by the cold dismissal, but at myself.

I felt as if I had shut her away in my mind, for such a long time, I use to always listen to father's stories about her, I asked him all the time to tell me. I stopped though, I stopped and I didn't know why.

But why resurface now? Was I doomed to explain why, why I didn't like to talk about her, I hardly ever thought about her anymore, but how could I, my dreams of her use to be always so vivid. I could remember such a dream, a few days after her accident in the market place.

But I had tried to shut this dream away more than any other because it would break my heart If I were to dream it again.

It was the worst nightmare I ever had, I woke up in fits, crying so hard it hurt my chest to breathe, the sunrise, just barely breaking over the horizon.

But she was there, in the doorway, her shadow blotting out the candle light from the adjacent hallway, her voice coming to me through the dream and waking me from my nightmare.

"Oh Babe, what is it? Why are you crying?"

She reached to me and seemed to encircle me as I cried again and again.

"I dreamed you left Mama, that you didn't come back," I cried into her arm, my tears stinging my own eyes and shedding them as I choked back the sobs, hiccupping slightly. "You're not leaving, you won't leave me?"

"Oh Darling," she whispered softly, stroking my hair back gently with beautiful fingers, angel like eyes drifting over my shaking body, "I'm so sorry."

She whispered how sorry she was many times over, brushing back my hair again and again, I could still feel her finger, softening my hair, her calm voice speaking to me in gentle whispers as she hugged my little body to her. It all seemed so real.

I fell asleep in her arms, she seemed even more beautiful that night, a dim light, the only thing to shine behind her graceful silhouette and I awoke the next morning with her gone.

I searched the castle for her, running to all the place I normally saw her, but there was no trace.

I came to talk to father, to ask if he had seen my mother.

A nursemaid came to pull me away from him, his head hung over the desk, his eyes shut and dark from exhaustion.

"Did Papa see Mama? She was awake last night. Did he see her?"

Just the way the had nursemaid looked at me, those eyes would haunt my dreams for so many months after.

She told me.

They found she had passed away sometime in the early night.

**Also second note, the other half of this update is rather depressing and miserable, don't know why I saw it that way though…. ah well, when I wrote down the notes for this chapter it was originally suppose to be the tail end but I decided to split it off into two. I do that with a lot of my chapters, it's why I have so many of them -_- **

**That was the end of 'The Prince,' I tried to write it like a typical fairytale, you know, more plot and less description. I kinda just got fed up with it, but it will play a bigger role in a couple more chapters from now.**

**Listened to Hello by Evanescence for the last part of the chapter with that flashback.**


	53. The Maiden's Tale

**from now on I will try to update hopefully every sunday for this fanfic but if I miss a deadline I will submit, (hopefully) soon after or the following sunday :3**

"Hello Avalon."

I opened my eyes at the sound of my name being spoken. The white maiden stood ahead of me, her eyes locked on mine; we seemed to be floating in an endless white space, our bodies standing on nothing but white and all around us, white; there was not a sign of anything else.

"You really are such a good girl Avalon, I'm going to reward you for being such a good girl," smiled the white maiden, her eyes kind in appearance with a loathsome disgusting deceitfulness underneath.

"What? What are you talking about?"

She smiled at me, and she grabbed for my hand but I pulled away, however in this blank white abyss there was nowhere I could run.

"I'm going to tell you a story."

She finally caught hold of my hand and we fell through the white, plummeting down further and further, however as we fell I could now see blurred colours passing us, quickly and stronger, they became bright and more concentrated, until finally we stopped moving.

The white maiden had disappeared and I was left in the midst of a loud festival, colours pouring in from all angles, twirling and dancing as they spun round and round again, laughing and spilling red wine upon the delicate marble, smelling of grand orchards that they had been harvested from. I seemed to be frozen until I found my feet and caught myself before I plummeted to the floor. I landed there, the colours, scents and noise beating upon my senses, I opened my eyes to stare into the marble pane that acted as my mirror for the briefest second.

I looked like myself but dressed in finery, jewels dripping from my neck and ears, yet a mask placed on my face, though I knew it was me. I almost ripped it off my face when the twirling colours on all sides of me caught my attention.

They too were dancers, decorated in the finest, moving their way around me as if I wasn't anything more than the presence of a chair occupying space. Some were dressed as wolves, and lions, the females were all dressed as birds of some kind, each one different and more flamboyant than the last as I peered around the great circle. I stood up, stumbling and gazing around as they flew past me, I looked to the ceiling and was dazzled by the enormous mirror covering it, reflecting the majestic figures. I stumbled once more in the small, pinching shoes that I wore, but catching my self with a remarkable effort. I nearly collided with another pair of dancers.

I almost caught myself in their presence, however, I was grabbed gently by the hand and pulled to the side where I fell into the arms of another dancer. I looked up quickly and forced myself backwards to look at him clearly.

"_Bonjour,_" he smiled, only the lower half of his face exposed, eyes twinkling behind his glimmering mask, the mask of a dragon.

I looked toward the masked dragon ahead of me, he stood a slight taller than myself, not much though, he had to be younger, at least fifteen, and from what I could tell by the lower half of his face he was handsome as well.

"Er... Bonjour?" I mimicked poorly, I had heard the language before, but not quite so often that I could distinguish it from all the other father spoke when he was in court and the royal castle.

"Ah…" his smile broadened, "You are not from around here are you?"

I smiled weakly underneath my mask, "Is it that obvious?"

He laughed gently and held out a hand. I took it, hardly knowing where I was going and simply doing what I could to fit into the crowd building up around me and this man with the dragon mask.

"Come, we shall ignore them, dance with me." The courtiers that seemed to have ignored me despite how big a cults I had been in the beginning now seemed to be paying special attention to me now, watching and smiling, their own damsels huffing in the arms of heir suitors and shooting my spiteful looks.

I smiled underneath my mask, smug with my own standing and how many looks I was receiving but swallowed the feeling immediately. Where had that come from?

My head felt a little dizzy already as we were spinning around again, but the dancers just picked up the pace, the violinists speeding the tempo as we twirled once more, twice, thrice, it never seemed to end. Then I realized I was dancing. I smiled a little, excited with this little prospect; now I knew I was dreaming.

I couldn't dance this well in real life.

"You look beautiful."

My attention was caught by the young man of fifteen ahead of me.

What could I say of him, so far, his face was all I had been introduced to and only half of it. "You, and you are very handsome." He seemed to chuckle light heartedly, staring at me from beneath his mask, black hair falling beside his mask, curling around the sides of it.

He leaned in toward me, "I know what I am, but I have never seen you here before." I begrudgingly held back a smirk, still looking upon the boy that was dancing with me.

"You are a dragon," I managed to murmur, _stealing the hearts of innocent girls._

"_Krokodil_," he smiled cleverly as we waltzed in a different direction once more. "This mask was once the head of the great monster, it was killed by my cousin's servants as a present. This beasts are the great hunters of le Nile."

"Where?" I asked though I immediately regretted my curiosity.

"Oh have you never been? It's the most beautiful river in all the world, I have many of my nobles doing business there," he smiled crookedly and stepped closer which sent me back two feet in response, "I too often travel there, perhaps... you would concede to joining me."

"Monsieur, I, well I... am far older than you, I am sure you jest."

He leaned in towards me and smiled gently, caressing my ears with his words, poisonous, "I do not jest with ladies I pursue."

I bit my lip to stop the words from lashing out.

There was a break between us when one of the fine dressed people, who seemed to be servants, spoke into his ear while we were dancing.

"_Du-Prince Leonel, Il y a un invité,_" the servant whispered into the his ear, sneering as he did so with nose cocked up at an incredibly haughty angle, however the Prince stopped smiling at me and rolled his eyes towards the servant. I stared at the two of them with uncertainty. "_Une vieille sorcière._"

"_Ne m'irritez pas._" He answered cooly to the servant, dismissing him with one hand. but still the man stood there, shifting from left to right foot in his nervousness.

"_Elle refuse de partir,_" spoke the servant again, pleading.

The man sighed and turned to me.

"One moment Mademoiselle," smiled the young man as he let go of my hands, "I shall return to you as soon as I settle this matter." By this time the young man seemed to be angered and let go of my hand as he strode elegantly forward.

In spite of myself I followed his footsteps to the back of the party where a few guard were herding something around, once in a while pushing it from side to side, until it fell over and I heard a shout. I rushed to his side and grabbed the young man's arm, asking what it was.

"_Laissez-moi passer,_" croaked the small voice from underneath the cloth, almost pleading to the soldiers that were surrounding it.

I covered my lips as I saw it was an old woman drenched with snow, who the royal guards were shoving around, her small frail body falling all over the placee with their brutish hands all over her.

"_Ces paysans ne connaissent rien._" The your man laughed aloud to the crowd and they too, laughed, but from his words I could tell they were unkind, and in some odd form I began to understand their meaning. "Ils doivent avoir reçu une invitation royale._ They must have received a royal invitation…_"

"Pour agir si audacieux. _To act so daring._" Finished the most decorated of the soldiers, most likely the captain of them, his hand just coming to the shoulder of the old woman as if he were going to throw her out in an instant.

"_Please sir, could you spare a room for a poor old woman." _I looked upon him but the young man couldn't possibly have any say in the matter, after all that was royalties say and surely he was far too young to be in such a position.

_"No, there is no room here- send her away." _He answered quickly giving the woman a once over as she hobbled a little closer, though the guards kept an eye on her as if she were dangerous.

_"Please I-I have a rose-" _she seemed a retrieve a rose from out of thin air and presented it with a small bow, all that she could manage in her seemingly weak state, _"in return for shelter from the bitter cold."_

He seemed transfixed by the rose, I too stared at the small crimson jewel, however I was pushed aside be a beautiful girl dressed in yellow silk moved her way between the man and I, whispering with her lips in his ear.

"_Oh no, what horribly ugly wretch...surely you won't let it stay in your castle, I couldn't bear such vile company." _I fixed my eye upon the pour beggar woman, it was true she was not the most beautiful, and I could certainly realize that even though father was a generous king it was against the kingdoms traditions to allow commoners to stay in the castle. But... we had been commoners for the last several years, father as much as the rest of us, learned what it was to be cold and with little food, though enough to survive on.

We knew what it was like now, and this beggar woman, relatively speaking, was no different than I.

_"She certainly has no right to stay here, a beggar woman." _I couldn't respond to this new woman's words, horridly cruel as they were I could only stare at the beggar woman, and then, the young man, who seemed to be the centre of everyone's attention at the moment.

What was worse was when the man beside me spoke._ "This is a private party," _he seemed to growl out angrily.

She looked up at us, her eyes sad and pained, I felt my chest ache and soul crush as I stared upon her.

Why was this happening? But I remembered this scene from before, it seemed eerily familiar.

_"Please, I have payment, a rose- for shelter-" _he cut her off easily enough and smacked her hand away from him, sending the rose flying to the ground.

_"A rose? I don't want your rose. Get out of here wretched old hag, I have no need for your small tokens." _Again I met her stare but was unnerved and looked away despite the fact she had all her attention on the young man beside me.

She shook her head at last and gathered up the small pitiful rose from the ground, making her way to the door as she let the guard escort her out.

I stared at her poor sad figure limping away through the door into the coldness that was only just glimpsed as the door was shut on her once more.

"Prince Leonel, she has been removed," retorted one of the guard giving a stiff bow as he went back to his post.

"The Prince," I murmured, furrowing my brow as I stepped away from him and his guards.

"Shall we continue our dance Mon cher," he smiled and gently moved a hand to my face though I pulled away savagely, so that now all the heads were turned toward us.

"That was cruel," I growled at him, my breath catching in my throat.

"Yes, my apologies, I'm sorry you had to witness that horrid thing, but it is gone now," he concluded smiling once more but it sickened me this time.

"No. No I will not join you," I shouted once more. "Your actions disgusts me, it should disgust you as well."

I escaped, their glares eating at me as if I was a monster. I pushed aside the servants and jarred open the door so I could slip through the crack.

Running out into the blaring cold, calling out as I did so, but there was no sign of her, I grabbed my arms and shivered, choking on my own icy breath that curled out of my nostrils and my mouth in wisps.

I coughed, but felt a jacket fall onto my shoulder, and the shivering stopped.

It was the Prince, his eyes wide and entire body shaking as I had been, his loose fitting shirt blowing around him as well as the dark black hair being forced back, but he still wore the mask.

"Wh-why did you do leave?" he whispered gently.

"What you did was horrid, surely you knew that?"

"I'm the Prince, I can do whatever-"

"I know," I cut him off quickly, but waited, studying his expression. There was a reason he was out here; I could warn him, after all... I could remember a time I would have acted the same. "You might not understand but I know you care about your little sister, I know you lost your parents, I can't explain how I came to any of this, but you are heading toward a terrible end where many people will be hurt. But it is not too late to change."

I gulped out of worry and reached out my hand to touch his, feeling the cold flesh beneath my skin slowly chilling from the exposure to the outdoor elements.

His eyes seemed to be filled with confusion, but as soon as he blinked a wiser, older and darker look seemed to come into them and take over. It frightened me and he pulled away, the next words he spoke, freezing my very heart.

"This is not your story to write Avalon," whispered the prince who seemed to be aging before my eyes. I felt something drop in the pit of my stomach and trembled out in the cold storm. "The past cannot be changed."

"But I-" I tried to speak but a razor like wind cut my throat with frost and cold; he reached to my hand, but in the end he faded away into the storm before I had a chance to decide whether or not I should grab it.

**Written while listening to the main orchestra song from schindler's list don't worry about the french, you are not suppose to understand it, but if you should like, you can type it into to ****translator or something, should come up with basically what I intended, but it's not important, it's more the emotions of the characters that are important for that part.**

**Anyway, I'm not entirely sure on what the political scheme between egypt and places in europe was during the renaissance, I think there is no historical fact you can assign to any of this so if it interests you, please don't take my word on anything.**

**Also, Avalon states that she is very young for the man, (Prince Leonel as you found out) even though she is only a year older, but, as far as I am aware, in this time it, it was very ****uncommon for women to marry younger men, it usually went the other way, even in the case of Xavier and Dian, he is slightly older than her, and even this is odd, usually it was common for women to marry older men so they could be looked after by someone with experience.**


	54. Breakfast in Bed

**yah... I had a month of break to get my head on straight... took a while to put al those marbles back in there 0_0**

* * *

><p>I awoke slowly, instead of with a sudden start which was what I had become accustom too, even whilst in the dream, I understood it for what it truly was, which was that it was only a dream. The white maiden was back and though that should have disturbed me more than anything else, I was not worried, I had not been hurt in these dreams, in fact I was quite safe. It seemed as if she could no longer hurt me and for now what she was doing only awed me and drew out my curiosity even more, whether or not this was a prudent of me. I did not mind these interesting little journey's, after all they weren't real. It was not as if I had any affect on what stories the maiden showed me, and for some odd reason she decide this as a sort of reward. What could she have meant by rewarding me, reward for what, and surely anything from her had to be terrible… but it really wasn't.<p>

However there was one part of the entire experience that had unnerved me and this was the Prince, he felt… or possibly looked… familiar, though, I could not put a name to his face besides the one he had given me.

His last words, which had chilled me more than the storm at the end of my dream, haunted my thoughts long after the dream had ended. What past could I have unintentionally tried to change? Was it just the maiden trying to trick me into thinking this story was more than just story? What would she have to gain from that?

But then, as long as I did not give her power over my thoughts and influencing my actions I did not have to worry about her dark nature coming after me in my dreams, after all, they were my dreams now, and I finally had control again.

I could decide what to believe and what was fake.

I was beginning to feel a lot more self assured as I reasoned my way through it all, but was interrupted by a light tapping on the other side of my chamber door.

There was a rhythmic knock which I immediately recognized as Vivian and smiled brightly, hopping up from my bed and rushing to the door.

I grabbed the handle and threw it wide open to behold the pretty stone girl. "Vivi!" I exclaimed excitedly as she returned the joy I felt and hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad you came, I wanted to talk to you."

"I haven't even given you breakfast yet, surely you might want to eat before going off again," she smiled and released me from the hug, gesturing to the tray balanced perfectly in her left hand.

"Oh, right. Thank you so much, I hope it wasn't any trouble to bring up here." I took the tray from her hands and set it not the nightstand beside my bed as I invited her to sit beside me. "Won't you join me? I feel like I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"We only saw each other last night," she laughed happily, but became down with a serious gaze which seemed very alien to her usually gay and carefree look. "Avalon… we, George Tarren and I, are sorry about the way we acted last night, we, well... we should have trusted you, but well, when you've been alone for such a long time, we become very much what we are, stone, unfeeling and sometimes very ignorant of the way we affect others."

I stared at her, I didn't think I had given away that I had been spurned by their actions, I wasn't really hurt even, I knew they had very little reason to trust me since I really was only a 'permanent guest' here. "Even George," I muttered to myself

"Anyway," she continued, slowly sitting upon the soft bed, "Tarren and I, even George, feel poorly of the way we acted, we were just so grateful that you helped our master, he is very dear to all of us, and well, as you can imagine not many people would do what you did."

I shook my head, "he said the same thing last night when I visited him but-"

"You visited him?" Vivian smiled happily, "Oh Avalon you are too kind, to think you sacrificed your sleep to stay with the master last night."

I blushed but frowned as well, it wasn't kind, in fact my motive had been rather selfish at the time. "Well, I really wasn't just seeing him to visit and be kind-"

"Oh nonsense," Vivian cut me off once more, "you are horribly modest as well, you really are Avalon, I think we could learn a bit from you on that."

I smiled slightly at this praise, even if I should not have accepted it, but what was the harm after all? I had already begun to like the Sorcerer, I had to admit I did like spending time with him, after all he was a very interesting character, and in the end I had stayed because I was worried for him, maybe my first intentions weren't as pure but it was the thought that counts right?

My smile lessened and grew a bit awkward. I was forgetting something. Something important… something I had to do today. Well, I probably needed to check up on Hercules after last night, he might have been spooked after all that storming that had gone on. Could it be I was going to tell Vivian something?

I nibbled on a large piece of sliced bread, baked and crisped in my mouth, lemon marmalade dripping from the edges.

"What time is it?" I managed to swallow the bread my mouth quickly, if not a little difficultly and spoke once it was down.

"Oh it's early afternoon, but you and the Master had a very long night, I don't think it would be all so bad if you stayed in the bed for the rest of the day."

"Is the Sorcerer awake?"

Vivian nodded and smiled slightly, "Oh he's always awake Avalon, he just likes pacing every other way when he's bored, though he seems to be doing a lot of that this afternoon-" she seemed to question it as she spoke, but I understood immediately.

I had forgotten my promise of meeting him.

"Curses," I muttered to myself and leapt out of bed, running to my second room, also know as the closet, and began flipping through all the dresses, searching for the right one to wear. It couldn't be too frilly, or colourful, but it wouldn't be boring, I wasn't trying to look like a nursemaid... wait... why was I trying so hard anyway? Maybe because I was so late already, I suppose it made sense that I wanted to at least look nice if i was going to be so late.

"Um, Avalon...?"

I leapt backwards at the sound of the timid voice coming from the entrance to the closet.

"Oh Vivi, I'm so sorry, I entirely forgot I had a previous engagement with the Sorcerer, it entirely slipped my mind! Could you please leave my breakfast there?" I gasped as I ran around the closet for the perfect gown.

"Oh yes, I wasn't aware... I'll leave you to it then." She smiled slightly and closed the door slightly so I was allowed some privacy to dress.

I looked at the scattered mess before me and quickly grasped a rather plain but colourful emerald green dress, trimmed with silk and a large ribbon around the waist that formed a bow in the back.

Sighing in exasperation, I picked it up in my hands, gave it a once over and started to unfold it, "I suppose you'll have to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Like a month has passed, I am so sorry but hey another chapter, that'll maybe make up for it -_-<strong>


	55. Everything Changes

After having Vivian help me with tying the back of my corset, I made my way downstairs for the visit that I promised the Sorcerer, he was probably still on that sofa, given the condition of his arm.

And though I felt poorly for him I could not deny that I was important now in some aspect; before I seemed to be a pathetic ghost of this castle, roaming the halls but never really doing anything.

I even seemed to be able to contend with the Sorcerer now, I wasn't quite sure what his thought of me was before this but I had a feeling that he treated me seriously now.

It was making me a bit confident.

I just hoped that he said nothing of what happened last night, I was talking about my family and... _my mother. _I never talked about her, it just seemed pointless now that she was gone forever.

I was taking a bit of time to walk down to the library, just to collect myself, fix my hair in a couple of her mirrors but only succeed in royally destroying it and adjust the collar of my dress as well as the corset underneath once or twice now that I noticed it was a bit uncomfortable.

I was soon at the door to the small study that I had left the Sorcerer in. I tapped the door and I awaited whatever meeting I was bound for, I didn't want to become too personal seeing as how this was our third real conversation, I did want to know more, which I could blame on my own curiosity, but I didn't want to expose myself too much in the process.

I sighed as indication of my hesitant feeling and took one large step into the room. The second I did though my eyes lit up and my hand immediately rose to my mouth in surprise.

The room, which I had left the Sorcerer in last night, was completely changed; the room literally had changed shape and now it had a very high pink and blue marble ceiling, a wide open floor which was glossed to perfection and even reflected her image on its surface.

The windows were open wide and the sun was spreading itself lazily across the glistening floor and sparkling as it shawn through the curtain, waving in the slight breezy coming from the windows.

My own eyes could not view the beautiful scene in its entirety and I could not possibly put it into words though I tried to take in what I was seeing, but that was in vein.

On of the terrace of one of the windows I saw a shape moving slowly, it was Tarren, he smiled at me bowed at the waist, "I trust you slept well?"

I shook my head and smiled as well, curtseying to him, "I slept fine but I fear I may still be in a dream."

"Taren looked around him and seemed to nod in response to my statement, "Yes, the master rearranged a few things earlier this morning."

"_A few things. _This has to be an entirely different room, at least that's what I would think if I did not know I had stepped through the same door... and all in one morning?" I gasped and laughed slightly.

I heard a few footsteps behind me, and then- "I hope that's alright."

I recognized it instantly and turned to face the Sorcerer who was a good ways away at the other side of the room.

I grinned slightly, "It's just amazing, that's all."

He came forwards a bit, his arm up in a sling and a heavy cloak hanging over most of his face.

"I'm glad to see your arms better," I spoke up smiling and bending my neck to look into his eyes but he leaned away and I could see a smile spread over his lips.

"Yes, well, thank you very much, er- would you you care to take a seat?"

"Thank you," I smiled genuinely and took a seat on the sofa adjacent to a large chair that seemed to be for him.

"You noticed the room change, then?" he grinned slightly but he rested leaning forward, back straitening as he leaned against the back. "It must have taken a lot, to talk... to talk to me... about your mother." He clasped his massive paws as he sat upon the large regal chair, almost throne, head darkened by the hood of his magical cloak.

"Yes, well, it was late I suppose, people say things when they're tired." I half mumbled, clearly I was uncomfortable about it ever since I had been thinking about it last night.

"Of course, I understand completely; if I was out of line-" he seemed to nervously stutter which was quite unlike him.

"Please Sorcerer," I raised a hand, interrupting quite quickly. "You see, I don't know why I said anything at all about my mother, she passed away, quite a long time ago, I've gotten over it, I'm sorry Sorcerer but I really have no idea why I brought up such a silly thing last night, I was probably just tired. I suppose we both were."

He leaned back, seeming to contemplate this.

"Oh- I don't sleep anyway but I can see how, well, _normal _people would feel quite drained after that night," he said almost thoughtfully though I stared at him with a curious look.

"You don't sleep? _At all?"_

He uncrossed his arms and the hood fell even farther over his face. "Not so much."

I blurted out in a voice slightly less than a shout, "but I watched you sleeping last night-" I held my hands over my mouth, 'that didn't sound odd at all'... "What I mean is, well, why don't you sleep?"

"Habit I suppose, I don't need to when I can easily use the magic to keep me awake, leaves a lot of time for more things to be done."

He motioned to the redecorated ball room and I remarked how great the change really was, it was stunning in here now. "It's beautiful," I remarked, "but surely you can't be changing the castle all the time?"

"No, usually... I just pace and think," he looked towards me again, the blue eyes piercing in their darkness underneath that cloak, "I have been doing that a lot recently."

"Must get tiring after awhile..." I muttered once more, my voice slowly climbing in volume as I became more comfortable, "though as long as you had some sort of magic for that too, I suppose it could work."

"It's funny that you mention that," chuckled the Sorcerer as he uncrossed his legs, his foot falling gently and quietly to the marble floor.

"Why, what's funny?"

"I wanted to repay you for what you did last night," he nodded to me, "you were very brave, and I should not have put you in that position, unfortunately, given the circumstances, I was afraid waiting would be disastrous."

"Waiting... for what?"

"When you fell and you hit your head, you seemed to be writhing in a very intense pain, I wasn't thinking and I was afraid... to move you."

He clenched his paws tightly, hiding the long claws on each finger.

"Oh-" I whispered, "so why was it when I awoke you were the one who was injured?" I suspected that something had gone on while I was not conscious, but I didn't have the stomach to ask last night.

He nodded his head, lowering those intense blue eyes and clasping his hand once more. "It might be easier to show than explain," the Sorcerer gestured to his arm, and raised a single claw bringing it close to his arm.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I gasped and he stared at me for a moment as I couldn't take my eyes off his claws.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt, I have… _'abilities' _that allow me to heal myself or others if it comes down to it," he nicked the top part of his wrist, drawing a slight bit of blood though I cringed again but he quickly placed a hand over to cover the wound. "It takes a while depending on the severity of the wound, but it usually isn't very difficult to manage."

He removed his paw and revealed the spot where he scratched him, perfectly healed.

My eyes widened as I stared at the wrist, then the Sorcerer himself and then his wrist once more, still almost speechless in my surprise.

"So- so you can just heal yourself... and everything's fine?"

"Well it doesn't quite work that way..." I could see his lizard-like smirk beneath the hood, "I can't heal myself forever, eventually the magic would begin to fail, though that would take a lot of wounds. In the case of you, I transferred the wound to me, this way I take on your injury and heal much faster than if it had been you."

"That sounds... complicated," I looked at my own bare hands; to imagine that kind of power in someones hands, I suppose I was grateful that it was someone as kind as the Sorcerer, I couldn't imagine myself being very wise with it.

"But what you're saying is... you took all of my injuries upon yourself?" My eyes were wide as I stared back at him, slowly crouching down in front of him.

"It was the least I could do after you tried to catch me." The Sorcerer chuckled to himself as he raised a claw to his chin. I smiled slowly, but let my hand reach out, shaking quiet uncontrollably and touched his arm.

My shaking hand calmed and I smiled softly, the soft fabric of the cotton shirt he wore, "thank you."

The Sorcerer's eyes flicked up and looked me dead in the face, I didn't flinch away and I even gave a little smile.

My knees were quite tired and I stood up suddenly, making my way back to the sofa I had been on previously. There was that awkward silence, it didn't seem to persist as long as the others which was very fortunate for my nerve.

"You're welcome," he breathed out at last, fiddled with the neck of his cloak and stood up walking away from the sofas and began to pace around the dancing floor.

"Well I'm sure I have distracted you enough, what I was meaning to lead to was that I wish to thank you for what you did, I am very grateful and I wanted to repay you."

"Oh, Sorcerer, that is very thoughtful of you but I don't-" I began to refuse, I was a little reluctant on taking gifts, talking was perfectly fine, but I did not wish to receive anything for being a 'guest' here.

"I know it's not a conventional gift, I must ask for your forgiveness for that but I recalled from last night that you had always wanted to learn how to dance-"

"Dance-" I sat up almost excitedly, I suppose I should have realized the way the Sorcerer had created the room it had to be for something large.

"Yes, this will be for your private room for lessons," the Sorcerer gestured to the ballroom, "if you approve?"

"Of-of course I do," I gasped with joy, a smile beginning to spread over my face as smiled. "Dancing..." I smiled to myself, thinking of how just last night in my dreams I had done so, it seemed so easy there, and I was encouraged to try dancing in this reality, perhaps I had learnt something from last night.

"You can do it," he smiled encouragingly and stood up facing me. A problem then crossed my mind, I didn't know how dancing would work with the Sorcerer since he was rather tall and broad shouldered, I could not imagine how I would be able to rest my hand on his shoulder, or how he would hold my hand or my waist for that matter, though I was not terribly worried about the latter.

"I am ready for my lesson, but-" I surveyed his height once or twice and the wide shoulders, giving him an odd glance and his eyes widened, then let out a mild chuckle.

"What is it?"

I was puzzled but he just shook his head, though I was a bit irritated to be laughed at and crossed my arms.

"Do not worry Avalon, I do not wish you to be cross with me, but you are_ much_ too delicate for I."

My face went red and I uncrossed my arms. "Then h-how shall I learn? Forgive me, I don't wish to sound ungrateful, but I don't see-" The Sorcerer stepped aside to reveal my new dance partner though I had to say I was less than impressed with the choice.

"Hello Avalon," George smiled politely as he bowed in my direction and I held back my snort of derision.

"Is something wrong Avalon?"

"No not at all," I quickly snapped to the question.

I stopped staring at George and quickly looked towards the Sorcerer who had been watching me with a curious expression.

I sighed, "No, I just didn't know we would be starting so suddenly," George smiled encouragingly, "but- I would really like to try to do my best."

I spent the next few hours learning dance moves while I danced with George and the Sorcerer dictated how dance should work.

"That's perfect George, be slow, lead; keep your hand on his shoulder Avalon, let him move you." The Sorcerer spoke encouragingly and I smiled at him as George and I swirled in a circle and possibly stepped on George's foot though I wasn't quite sure.

George and I caught sight of one another though I tried to look back at the Sorcerer quickly, instead George whispered quietly to me.

"You really are quite beautiful today Avalon."

I held my breath, stopping anything I might have said in return. "You can't dance while you hold your breath you know. It doesn't quite work that way."

I winced and let it out, "I'm not going to talk to you."

We spun in circles for a while, though I was beginning to feel weak knead, "You just did, but I suppose that is rather besides the point isn't it-"

"I _am_ a decent person George, I don't have to prove it to you, but I am and I don't leave people to die, if that's not enough proof for you, then I don't know what you could possibly want from me."

I glared and he continued to smile, twirling as we both came to meet face to face again in the centre of the ball room.

"It's important to all of us Avalon, the master is very dear to us, as you might have guessed, I just wanted to make sure you knew that, we all depend on him here, and you are the only person who has been in this castle for hundreds of years, we are all adjusting to this change." He smiled skeptically, "Besides the first time we met you seemed a little... curious about the west wing."

I flushed and looked away, of course he would remember that.

"Oh," I muttered sourly.

"I wanted to make sure you were trustworthy... it's hard to adjust, but... you seem honest, if a little bit snarky."

I avoided looking into his grey eyes, "I could say the same about George."

He smiled a bit, "I suppose you remind me a little of myself... that may be why we got off on the wrong foot, but there is no reason we cannot be civil to one another, now is there?"

I smirked and he let go of my hand, parting the dance as the music finally faded out from the walls.

"That's not all of it though, is it?"

He shook his head and laughed at me as we spun again, and again as I stepped on his foot, but he didn't seem to notice it, in fact I wasn't sure if he could feel anything.

"You are welcome here Avalon, that's my final word."

"Thank you George."

We parted, just as the music ended, which had been played by some floating instruments used by the winds that had accompanied me on my first days in the castle.

We slowed our movements and I actually ended in a graceful position.

George and I broke apart and turned to the Sorcerer who walked towards us only to stop a few feet closer. "That was much better, both of you," he chuckled and George smirked back.

"Well I haven't had much time to practice on the last couple years," George smiled.

"I would like to have a drink of water if either of you should wish to accompany me?" I asked cheerily turning to George and then the Sorcerer.

"Of course, we would be honoured-" began the Sorcerer beaming with his sharp teeth.

George shook his head and raised his arms above his head as if he was stretching. "Actually I think I'm going to bed for the night, too much fun for one night. You two have fun though." He yawned into his hand before bowing and exiting out the door without so much a second glance.

I smiled slowly, if a bit nervously, the Sorcerer smiled slightly, resting the bandaged arm hung up in the sling against his chest.

I awkwardly looked at the base of my skirt and shifted in the soles of my shoes, I looked up slightly and saw him bring a hand to his snout and coughed awkwardly into it.

I snickered somewhat, this was so childish, it was time I saw it this way, I was, well what most would consider a permanent guest, but I had never been treated so kindly in my entire life and we both knew very well the reason why I could not leave was his secret existence would be compromised if I should tell anyone in the village.

"That George is a very unique character," I smiled and walked towards the Sorcerer slowly as that was the general direction of the ball room, "he does know his dancing very well though."

"Yes, when he's not showing off, he's a fairly good dancer," smiled the Sorcerer.

"And you are a very good instructor." He nodded a thanks again and I continued, "I don't exactly know how this magic works, but I do appreciate what you did for me, after the first time we met I don't think either of us really liked the other, but I'm glad to have this chance to get to know you, you really are a lot more than appearances."

The Sorcerer stifled a laugh and turned to me, "Thank you Avalon…your words are very kind, but I am afraid it is I who sorely misjudged you, I have never met such a even-handed and charming individual."

"Don't forget clumsy," I laughed as we reached the table lifted a glass pitcher and began to fill two glasses with water.

I handed the first to the Sorcerer and brought the second to my lips.

"But you made amazing progress today," I laughed into the water and almost choked on it. "I am being honest, you are very graceful, you only need to believe that you are."

"Thank you Sorcerer perhaps we shall dance once."

He took the glass from my hands as his nails slightly clinked against it and smiled slightly, though it was a sad smile and I realized my words could have been quite cruel given that he had already explained why dancing was impossible for him.

I bit my lower lip and lowered my glass.

"Perhaps, too much practice and you will be far better than I could ever hope to be," he chuckled and raised his glass slightly.

I smiled back at him slightly and we clinked glasses, to toast a new friendship.

**alright, this took a while because I did a bit of research on some syndromes that I needed to check out**

**I haven't talked about a few things in the chapters like "Where were you when the lights went out," the dreams or the west wing but they are still important plot points, just letting you know that I haven' forgotten about them.**

**Well this is just showing the general progression of what I tried to make a , I read up on a few things about the ****Florence Nightingale effect which is basically nurses feeling things towards their patients that they care for, this isn't that, I'm trying to avoid these syndromes like stockholm syndrome or transference, which are both based on the idea that the person falls in love but only because they are in a certain situation. I know specifically stockholm syndrome is known to be related to beauty and the beast which is why I tried to avoid the typical scenario of stockholm syndrome this is defined by wikipedia as: a form of _traumatic bonding_, which does not necessarily require a hostage scenario, but which describes "strong emotional ties that develop between two persons where one person intermittently harasses, beats, threatens, abuses, or intimidates the other." So I tried my best to avoid harassment, threats, abuse, or intimidation, which is why the sorcerer keeps to the dark and tries to make himself look shorter by being hunched over so as not to intimidate Avalon. Anyway this is just a really long explanation for how I'm trying to avoid these scenarios, I hope you guys don't mind my rational. fyi in case you wanted to know, lima syndrome is where the abductors have feelings or sympathy for their victims, basically the reverse of stockholm syndrome, I have also avoided this, however it will take a while to explain this.**


	56. Sunlight and Hope

The lessons I took from the Sorcerer and George seemed to be like rituals after that, I looked forward to them every evening to the point it became almost natural. For three weeks I practiced the dances George danced with me and the Sorcerer guided, as for the Sorcerer I regarded him now as an interesting philosopher and companion, he would often meet me in the library and we would just talk, really talk of anything, it seemed a little silly that all I could do was talk and contribute nothing. I would hardly see him anywhere else in the castle, we met only in the dancing hall and in the library.

Sorcerer healed well from whatever injuries he had encountered the night I found him in the garden, however the weather had not improved since and I rarely went outside due to my total lack of interest in getting drenched.

So I spent most of my time inside, and I would often talk with the Sorcerer which was the only time I felt really at home, with discussion, sitting by a warm fire and a book in hand.

For three weeks all we did was talk of one another, of ourselves, dreams, ideas, flowers in particular were my favourite, since the Sorcerer kept so many. For three weeks the Sorcerer and I became very close friends, and I became a far better dancer than I ever thought possible. And for three weeks I encountered the white maiden, every night, as I went to sleep. No matter where I slept or what I did to stay awake, I always fell, she was always there. Waiting for me.

"Avalon?"

I was startled out of my sleep by a sudden voice to the very left of me, the Sorcerer, looking over a book I had seen him taking from the shelf only just before I shut my eyes.

"Are you alright? You seem very tired this morning."

I shifted myself out of my slouched position to regain some dignity and stretched my arm slightly, "yes- I think I didn't get enough sleep last night."

He gazed at me skeptically over the book and I shot him a smirk, "your eyes are looking a bit dark, are you sure it was just last night?" He set the book down on the table across from him, I took the moment to sigh and shake my head out of habit.

"I'm perfectly fine, there's no need to become flustered."

He laughed deeply at this and sat across from me, eyeing my face, "I am hardly flustered, but you still look a little ill... May I?" he gestured to my hand, though I had no idea what he was looking for I nodded and held it up for inspection.

I shivered a bit as he gently placed the bottom of one finger on my wrist.

"Oh-I'm sorry Avalon- If you prefer," the Sorcerer began to retract his hand as I looked at him in surprise.

"It is not you Sorcerer," I grabbed his hand and warmed it slightly with my own. "Your hands are worse than ice," I laughed gasping out a little at the sheer shock of it.

He watched me, for what seemed a long time and quite suddenly I hurriedly let go of his hand.

"Sorry," I murmured softly, lifting a lock of hair behind my ear, and putting my hand forward. "I suppose I can live with the cold," I mustered with a lopsided smirk. He laughed gently, and placed a hand to my arm though it was a bit colder than I was use to, I could say much better than the last.

"I must apologize," smiled the Sorcerer as he rolled my arm over to take a look at the back of it, "it's my cold blood I'm afraid."

It was my turn to snicker, "hardly, I have far colder blood…" he let go of my arm as my voice died into deathly still murmur.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with respect to magic, I cannot sense it at least, however I do recommend that you get more sleep."

I rolled down my sleeve and nodded to the dismal weather outside, "I'm afraid it may be my restlessness, I haven't seen the sun in such a long time, I'm afraid I am worried about Hercules as well, Vivian takes good care of him but I haven't had a chance to ride him."

Sorcerer seemed to take this into consideration, reply reflecting on whatever I had said that made him so sombre.

He suggested that the rain would die out soon, after all, how long could it rain, until then he suggested reading which I always agreed with.

Reading also seemed to be a favourite activity, in fact the Sorcerer and I would read together for hours, however, today he seemed to become a little quiet.

I was engaged in an old novel written by an author in my own kingdom, when the pages seemed to light up, I smiled and looked up to the window that I was adjacent to and glanced outside as the rays of sunlight poured in through the window.

I leapt up in excitement and went to the Sorcerer who was reading quietly in his large, burgundy armchair beside the fire.

"_Look,_" I breathed out in excitement, "_Ii's beautiful outside!_"

He looked up from the novel, a pair of reading glasses resting just on the bridge of his snout.

"Really? Well the rain had to let up some time, it's only fitting now after that downpour, it would certainly be a horrid time to waste the day inside the here," he grinned and I beamed, leaping once more to the window where the sunlight was coming through.

"It's so beautiful outside, it has to be the best I've ever see in out like this. It should be so warm for a nice stroll." I glanced out at the garden as it dried off in the newfound sunlight.

"Quite right," the Sorcerer stood up from his seat, placing the reading spectacles on top of his book delicately, "I will leave you here then,"

I stared at him in confusion though that was soon to abate, "Sorcerer, would you care to join me, I don't believe we had a chance to finish our walk the last time and I would sorely miss seeing the entire garden."

He straightened from his hunched over position, though I noticed a bit of surprise in his eyes.

"After all it would be a waste to be kept up inside with a day such as that waiting outside." He suppressed a grin, nodding as he brought a rough hand to his chin.

"I suppose you are right," he offered to follow me however I turned around quickly.

"Would it be alright if Hercules accompanied us," the grin that had been upon the Sorcerer's face immediately fell.

"Oh don't look so unhappy, I'm sure the two of you will become quite good friends."

* * *

><p>The Sorcerer and Hercules glanced suspiciously at one another though Hercules seemed rather haughty than suspicious at the current time, his tale clicking back and forth as he held his neck high and trotted around the Sorcerer, surveying him and nickering every once in awhile.<p>

I sighed in outright exasperation and pulled the reins attached to bit in hercules' mouth, made from the finest leather, as a gift from the Sorcerer.

"Really, this quite childish of both of you," I came between them but this didn't help matters much. "down right pathetic actually," I mustered as I pulled at the reins once more and Hercules' lowered his head to me, looking up at me with very questioning eyes.

I averted my own from his gaze and grabbed a hold of the saddle as I lifted myself up, the riding gown I had changed into, falling onto the sides of Hercules.

"Now if we are both done with this silliness, may we please get along?"

I felt Hercules huff as he snorted out and the Sorcerer looked skeptically at him as I slowly pushed him into a gentle walk.

The Sorcerer and I were at about eye level and I smirked at him slightly.

"I don't see why you find the need to smirk at me," muttered the Sorcerer as he too began to walk beside us.

"I don't see why the two of you can't get along, after all I trust both of you, therefor why not trust each other?"

"Haha, it is not so simple, you were not awake at the time but we had quite an introduction."

I bit back anything I was going to say and rethought, "He often doesn't get along with people the first time they meet, he threw me off his back the first time we rode together, though I'm not entirely sure that it was an accident, I'm happy it was into the hay."

I patted his neck and smiled.

The Sorcerer turned his head entirely away from me and spoke in a very low tone, "it is better that he not trust me... after what I did."

My eyes opened a little but I knew that this had been coming ever since I had asked him of his control over himself in the library.

"You asked me once if I was in control, I was proud but I fear it has cost me," he stood now and I pulled back on Hercules' though he had already begun to slow without my direction. "The truth, though I rarely speak it, is that I don't know, I am afraid of what I did to you was intentional, and even if it wasn't there was no excuse-"

I stared at him unhappily, unable to think of anything to say, comforting or otherwise, "You must have been so afraid-" his head lowered even further, "when I found you rolled up on the ground all I could think was that I could have never been responsible for something so horrid, but I knew all too well it was true."

I whispered something I didn't even catch and he turned to me, "It's alright."

The Sorcerer stared at me, finally the truth was out between us, but he seemed to reject it from his being, "I don't want to be excused for this-"

"I am not making excuses for you Sorcerer, you are a kind person from what I have seen of you, I know that, what you have done is not who you are, I forgive you, we both do," I prodded hercules gently in the sides and he whinnied softly.

He breathed out, "that is very gracious... of the both of you, but-"

"Whatever that monster was, it was not you, I know you tend to be very stubborn, but at some point you must forgive even yourself, we all have our secrets, I understand why you didn't wish to talk about then."

That seemed to silence the conversation, I circled back with Hercules still offering some resistance, but not as much as he had before.

Despite the severity I felt the atmosphere ease and I smirked, "would it be alright to start where we left off?"

* * *

><p>The master took off his cloak and made his way to the potions room where he once again began to prepare the potion, it took an entire month to forge and if he made a mistake once he would need to repeat the process all over again, so over the years he had become very skilled at avoiding little mistakes.<strong><strong><br>****

However he had had little time to work on it that day as Avalon and he spent most of that day outside, exploring the wide scope of the garden.

His smile brightened again, and he picked up a vial aimlessly, almost staring off into the distance.

For the past three weeks he had been inside, enjoying the company he was not use to, it seemed almost tranquil, but only after Avalon reflected on the state of the weather did he realize he was keeping her indoors. On some level he probably knew that the only reason she was staying inside was because the terrible state outside.

The weather within the realms of his dominion were all controlled by him, when he had fallen unconscious they had spiralled out of control and he had not thought to restore them.

It was selfish, but he knew that she would spend more time with him if it were terrible outside.

But he hated to deny her the sunlight, she deserved freedom from him, it was cruel to force that upon anyone and he done it for three weeks.

However, over that three weeks, things changed somehow, hope didn't seem to be a curse anymore, it was freeing, he no longer feared it.

He was happy and for once that was enough, even though there was a little doubt, he felt more open and honest, so he told her his shame, that night when he found her on the road.

But she had forgiven him and whatever it was eating at his soul, disappeared. The rest of that day was completely light hearted, they ventured here and there gazing away at all the species of plant, all except the roses which he kept far away from all eyes now, even for Avalon he could not risk their destruction.

But that was hardly important when everything had been wonderful that day, she seemed to be happy, even if it was just for today, in his castle and after they had sat down to a wonderful meal, though he would not eat it in her presence. While remembering their evening together he could not help but smile as he absentmindedly added the vial to the rest of his mixture.

The master noticed just after he had added the vial that the contents of the bowl began to simmer and change colour.

"Oh n-" The master of the castle muttered to himself as the potion began bubbling until it eventually exploded a cloud of purple smoke. Unfortunately not having enough time to avoid it hitting his face.

**Well I guess I am back to updating randomly -_-**


	57. Clarity

I caught my reflection smiling back at me with a wistful look for the fifth time as I had softly been brushing my hair out. I tossed the brush upon the table and fell into the bed, my mind spinning from the wonderful day.

I enjoyed spending time with the Sorcerer, he was the only one I could talk to outside of the castle walls; he would go on and on about the flowers and the different types and I would listen quietly, admiring his passion for them.

We never saw the roses, though in some corner of my mind I wanted to see them, perhaps if only to see what I had given freedom for, but that was buried very deep now. I did not know if he had avoided them intentionally, if only to spare me a memory of what I had left behind.

As I fell into the deep sleep I refused to imagine what I would experience tonight, however as pleasant as my day had been, my nightmare's were as dark.

In the last three weeks I had experienced the events of the book and though I had not asked for the help of the sorcerer, from the first of these series of dreams to the most recent it had become very dark.

At first the Prince was was merely juvenile, harsh and unhappy but now he was hateful, cruel and merciless, as if all of what was dark in him was multiplied infinitely.

Though I first was unable to see their faces due to the masks, I discovered I was unable to see their faces at any time, only small glimpses, no matter how hard I tried I was unable to see any of them. In the book, the sister had succumb to death by some mysterious illness, however, watching them, I had seen the Witch cast a spell on the apple. I watched as the little girl, with bright red hair, bit into the apple and fell to the floor only moments after.

It was odd, but until the nightmare I never thought of it as people, merely stories, until I saw the little girl's face as her brother cradled her head in his arms, the only sign of compassion and heart that I had ever seen him express.

But that was very short lived, the woman - witch would be more appropriate- came in, offering salvation for only the small price of his soul and services and he took it.

I watched as he was twisted and mutilated far beyond the horrid brat he had been, all for the little sister, who was broken slowly by what her brother had become, however I knew which part of this dark story came next and I felt my body plunge into it.

I floated back into consciousness, but no longer in reality. Ahead there was the fair Princess with bright red hair and the servant boy who had saved her life.

They had fallen in love before my eyes; each dream I had brought them closer together until the fateful night when the Prince would find them.

This night.

I glanced around nervously at the dark corners of the room, and yet for the fear sinking in my chest I let slip a smile as they embraced each other and kissed.

Suddenly there was a loud sharp crack as the door was broken in half and fell at the feet of the door way, revealing the dark intruder. I flinched and could not help myself from cowering as the ominous presence strode into the room, a dark smirk on his face.

"Well well well…" he laughed as the cloud around him seem to cover the floor and extinguishing most of the candles, "-what do we have here?"

"B-_brother_?"

"_You are no sister of mine-_" he growled out, the smirk disappearing as the room shuddered with the dark presence. "As for you-" the prince turned his deadly blue eyes upon the poor boy who was now shielding the Princess, "-we have some business to discuss."

"Go, Princess,_ please-_" the servant whispered steadily as he kept both arms out, as if to block her.

"Yes, Lidea- you best not see this," growled the Prince as he pointed to the girl, her body seeming to levitate for an instant before she was quickly thrown through the door the Prince had not broken and locked out.

The Prince turned back to the servant boy and sneered, "I thought you were loyal to me G-"

"I am always loyal to you my Prince," whispered the boy, cutting off the Prince as the dark eyes of his master came to rest on him and I stood there and watched what he did next.

"No servant of mine is going to fawn over the Princess, must I remind you that I **_OWN_ **you?!" The Prince moved across the room without so much as moving a leg, picked up the boy with one hand and threw him to the wall, a sickening crack reverberating off the walls as the little servant boy's cries escaped his thin lips.

I cried out as well, running to the boy's side and fell to my knees, glancing as the bloody leg of the servant boy.

The Prince watched, and soon all traces of feeling fled from his face. His eyes became wide, he flinched away and brought his hands to his face, hunching over as if he were in pain and threw himself at the opposite wall.

"Yo-your majesty?" the servant boy cried softly into the arm of his shirt to disguise the evident pain he was in.

"Go- leave me," grumbled the prince, choking back. The servant escaped through the door, hobbling as he did so and it was only the Prince and I left in the room, as it began darkening I heard something from him, an echoing dark sound. He shook and quivered as I heard little moans and cries emanate from him, he slowly crumpled into a ball as he folded onto the ground.

But the Prince was not left alone in the small isolated room for very long when the Princess, who had appeared at the other door came into the room, only to stop suddenly as she saw the trail of blood leading back out the door.

Her body seemed to crumple in pain as she looked from her brother to the pool of blood near the wall.

"What have you done to him Leonel!" she cried out, her hands covering her mouth as the words broke the silence.

The Prince said nothing for the longest time, until he began to choke out a harsh laugh, standing up from the floor and brushing himself off, the horrid laugh only becoming louder as he sunk into a chair, a smile gleaming on his lips.

Despite her shaking body the Princess ran to his side, kneeling as she reached out and took one of his black, gloved hands.

The Princes however ceased to laugh and pulled away from her touch.

"Go."

She looked at him, her eyes wide with fear as she gripped his charcoal hands, yanking away, "You can't mean that." the gentle princess whispered in her quite little voice though the pain was heard in every word and the Prince quickly dropped her hand, I heard his voice, likely doomed to repeat those words until he died.

"Go. I shall have the servants take you where ever you will it."

"Brother, please, I want to help you, I want to be with you."

His eyes flashed as he stood, back straightened and looked down upon her, murder and darkness in the grey of his merciless eyes, "I shan't help my self from striking you if you stay for another moment longer in my presence._ Get. **Out**_**. **I have no use for you here."

She winced with the wave of his words breaking upon her ears, and she trembled, failing to move; the prince let go of her fingers and made the motion to back hand her but she had seen it coming and ran, crying as she did.

I not could tell well enough if he did intend to hit her once I saw how frozen he was in that position, but he let his hand fall by his side and I could not imagine that the man, the one I had seen look upon that little girl with such love and affection do what he had threatened to do.

Though I suppose to some degree, this was no longer the same man.

The witch came out of the shadowy corner from behind the prince, placing a hand on his shoulder, "very well done, I would have never thought it in you." I could see his knees shake but they did not collapse, they didn't seem to belong to him anymore, he was naught but a lifeless shell. The Prince raised a hand to his eyes as the dark smog floating around it fell into dust.

"I better teach you how to control that black magic of yours if you're ever to become my perfect plague," the Witch chuckled to herself, but I did not watch her as she came closer to me, instead I had my gaze fixed upon the Prince, who still held his hand in front of him, it shook and he let it fall at last as his back bent, hunching over.

I saw the witch smirk slightly as she turned around and headed towards the door, passing me on the way out while her hair hid the rest of her face.

"You can't fix what is permanently broken," she whispered in a calm voice but an air of deadly cruelty in every word and she shot a smile towards my corner, just before escaping through the door.

I too left the cold room as the last thing I saw was the hunched figure of the Prince, moaning to himself as the all enclosing darkness finally destroyed the last candle in the room.

* * *

><p>As my eyes slowly fluttered open, I glanced momentarily at the bright sunlight stretching out from a gap in the drapes.<p>

I clenched my eyes shut and hid away in the darkness, my heart thumping loudly against my chest and slowly calming down. The dreams were quick but they were frequent and left a deep ache in my heart, knowing that each night they would worsen and each one left a particular stain on my mind the following day.

I shivered and rose from the bed, my feet yielding to the cold floors and I slowly reached out to the drapes, brushing them aside for only a moment before the light once again caught me in the eye.

I shrugged away from it and would have fallen back into bed, however, another thing caught my eye, an orange tiger lily, sitting in the vase across from me, a momento from the adventure I had gone on with the Sorcerer.

I brought a hand and gently stroked one of the soft petals, letting it fall as a smile graced my lips, and the traces of the dream fell away from my being. I smirked and suddenly through the drapes open, the blinding light shocking me for only a moment before I was able to see once more.

As I glanced down at the land before me I saw the Sorcerer, standing amongst the flowers and reaching into a large sack. Slowly bringing his hand from the sack, he opened his fist and a flock of birds came to rest there as they accepted his little gifts.

He smiled and I could hear him laughing loudly as they all seemed to swarm over him, ruffling their feathers and chirping heartily; he looked so gentle and kind then, I felt my face burn slightly and a warmth spread over me when I did not expect to feel such happiness after the nightmare I had seen.

I laughed as well and quickly threw open the window, calling out with a raspy morning-voice, "_mind if I join?_"

**Break**

Dreams had never been anything but a tool to the white maiden when she had been alive. They were her key to the most private and intimate thoughts of her victims, so much possibility lied in their fears, their hopes, their desires, it was always written out in their subconscious. Invading the dreams of her most hated enemies made her the most dangerous being when she had been living.

But that was a very long time ago, now all she had been was torn apart, just like her body, her imminent presence now nothing more than a memory, trapped within a few of her possessions and the mind of the girl she now inhabited.

It was only at night when she truly felt in control and even that had begun to slip from her grasp.

It was painful to be dealing with such simple creatures when she had been in charge of so much more, even now she was just a dream, a memory, so it was ironic that she had become what she feared most; unseen, isolated and unable to do anything.

She had sent the nightmarish stories to the girl in her sleep, it would not be until the end when the end of the story was shown to this girl, when she would finally have her chance. The girl's constitution was strong now, if only because of her beloved protector and no doing of her own.

The white maiden would have smirked to herself if she could smirk, if she was anything but a thought, but she wasn't, just a mere illusion, only able to see what this pathetic girl saw and unable to inflict her influence.

Oh yes, she knew this girl's protector, from the instant she had seen the ghastly form of the monster, her driving force pushing the girl, sending nightmare after nightmare to break her strength. And yet now she was reduced to this last measure. She had been so careful and yet this-this Sorcerer, as the girl would call him, stopped her at every turn.

But she would make him pay for interfering.

The white maiden would have smiled then.

_She would make him pay dearly._

but even as powerful one as she had been knew that the white maiden was soon to lose all her control of the girl if she did not break her soon. Yet all of her planning, placing the book in her hands, keeping her from the truth just long enough and sending the nightmares to torture wasn't enough now.

With every cruel though she brought into the girl's head, she began to shake it's hold on her, as though it were merely nothing and her thoughts turned bright and happy.

She would need to be quick in finishing her story, though not before decimating any feelings the girl might have in her protector.

The white maiden would need to break the girl's confidence in him first.

**So the white maiden isn't so much a ****ghost as she is a memory though she is able to momentarily take control of Avalon when she is strong enough- why she can do all this will be explained eventually... c:**

**btw: I'm so sorry I'm so slow X***


	58. Dear Heart

The Master smiled as he watched Avalon throw out the bird seed to their companions for that morning, she laughed, shrieking as they chased her for the rest and dropping the it as they swarmed her in a flurry of feathers.

He chuckled slightly as he stood up from his kneeling position and crossed to the gathering, a smirk gleaming on his lips.

As he approached, Avalon laughed and shook the cooing birds from her shoulder, "I never met such a friendly bunch of birds."

The Master laughed as well, taking the rest of his feed and letting it fall to the chirping beaks, "I'm afraid I may have tamed them, being here for a very long time, this group has been coming here for well over a century, they never seem to head to the warmer climates anymore, the garden usually is temperate enough so they may live here all year."

Immediately the master straightened up and realized what he done; Avalon stared at him for a long while as she placed her hand in the group and a small yellow bird perched on her finger.

"**A century**?" she spoke in visibly suppressed excitement, "they have been coming here for that long?"

The master nodded slowly, though it was not as if he could retract the statement, he had let it slip so innocently but he could very well guess that it would lead to questions.

Avalon seemed to check his expression before speaking, a curious if not suspicious look on her features, "how long **have** you been here, Sorcerer?"

He winced and turned towards her and away from the birds still chirping at his feet as they hopped over one another in their excitement. "Quite some time," he managed to speak while avoiding her examining eyes, though she was on average three feet lower than he, the master seemed to shrink under the intense gaze of her eyes.

Obviously unexcited by the reply, Avalon grinned and began to circle round the birds, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "I will tell you how long I have been here if you tell me."

The master watched her with a curious glance, but smirked back and nodded to her, "alright then, how long have you been living in this forest."

Avalon folded her arms, the bird letting out a shrill squeak as it flapped frantically and landed on her head, "I don't think so, you must go first."

"You don't trust me," the master feigned his surprise and wounded look, but Avalon only snorted in derision and waited for his response. "Alright," the Master laughed loudly, and took a seat on a nearby marble bench, "to be precise I've been **here** for at least… two centuries, I believe."

Avalon's eyes widened as she sat down beside him on the bench, just able to fit the two of them, "Oh my-" she whispered slightly until a smile crossed her face, "Sorcerer, no wonder you are as social as I, you have been trapped in here with George so long he must have taught you."

"Ah ha ha ha-" the Sorcerer gave a fake chortle and turned down to look at her, "very humorous, it's too bad George could not share in the mockery."

She giggled and patted his arm gently, "he is not quite as amused by my total lack of humour as you, I'm afraid," Avalon laughed a little but returned to her total look of awe and excitement as she gazed up at him, "I cannot believe you are so old though, you seem to know so much of this time, your clothes, seem to be the latest fashion, though I can't say I was an expert on them before my family and I left the city."

"I had my own ways of staying stylish before your arrival, though whether or not I had any one to impress is a total different matter all together." The Master mocked himself as Avalon smiled genuinely, towards him.

"You are very impressive Sorcerer, whether dressed fashionably or not, I'm glad to have you as a companion here," she smiled and the master felt his face burn with a slight ting, though scales were not known for being able to blush.

"Thank you Avalon, you are too kind," the master paused and grinned mischievously back at her with, the sharp teeth hardly seen underneath the kind smile, "but you have yet to tell me how long you have been here."

Avalon's face blushed, she had forgotten all about the promise, "Oh- of course, my family and I arrived in the village quite close to here, you- you might have seen it."

The master smiled secretively, "I have, I have been there, many times in fact."

Avalon turned immediately to him stared in awe, though she had expected as much she did not believe he would admit it so freely.

"You **have** been to the village?" She gasped and watched him in surprise, "when?, Surely they would have seen you."

The Master's smile immediately disappeared and was replaced by embarrassment, "they have," Avalon's eyes widened and she began to speak hurriedly once more but the master cut her off, "I have not done the things they say I did, with the exception of one sheep, I'm sorry for interrupting, I don't wish to be rude but you must know."

Avalon seemed to sit there in awe before she asked in an innocent voice, "what happened to the sheep?"

The master sunk his head lower, and covered his eyes with both hands in absolute shame, "It was so late at night, I thought I had heard some crying, or something… well before I knew it I had stepped on something, it wasn't until I felt a dog's bite in my leg that I knew I stepped on one of the lambs."

Avalon gasped once more but the Sorcerer raised his hand in protest, "I know- I know it was horrid mistake, I swear upon all that is good I healed it, a broken leg really, it serves me right for being so careless and I ended up limping for weeks."

Avalon gave him a questioning glance, "why would you be limping?"

The Master shrugged nonchalantly, "It is a part of my abilities, seemingly useful as they may be, the magic to perform great 'tricks' comes with a catch. When I use the healing abilities on anything but myself, I take the injury upon myself,granted I can heal much faster than a sheep would. A broken leg, a scar, a scraped knee-" Avalon froze slightly as she listened to the Master but he did not notice she had reacted so. "Really anything at all."

Avalon's eyes slowly drifted to him and she caught sight of a small scar at the very temple of his forehead which had turned a darker green than the rest of him.

"I don't wish to pursue it further-" Avalon began to ask timidly, her heart racing secretly underneath the shall she was wearing that morning, "-but there was a girl in our village, right before I left, she was- she was attacked."

"I remember," the master whispered, he was silent for a very long time before speaking suddenly, startling Avalon at the beginning, but held her small delicate hand in the palm of his and pleaded with his eyes. She watched him in sadness but listened, "I have never hurt anyone in the village, I swear, please believe me. I know I am poor for it, but I have only ever wanted it to survive so that I may not be alone here. I will not hide anything from you now Avalon. I did not attack her, but-" his voice became dark and grave as if some dark thought was coming forward from the abyss in his mind, "I know what did."

"W-what was it?" Avalon looked upon the master with surprise and a chilling excitement and the Master let go of her hands as if afraid to touch her.

" A real monster-" **but it's not me, not the real me,** he thought to himself, "that's why no can ever go into the forest, unless it is on the path."

"Sorcerer," she whispered gently her brow becoming furrowed from the insanity of what he was saying, "what is it? Can you tell me?"

He looked down at her with sad eyes and sighed, "I can," He wanted her to believe him, he was distrustful and vague but he wanted her trust, the master smirked to himself but continued, looking off into the distance, "I have watched it and I believe it is dark magic, a monster created entirely of power and energy, but until that night I had been able to ward it off. That night your friend, the girl you spoke of, I was not watching the borders of the town."

Avalon's eyes were wide when the master turned back to face her, but she seemed to be gazing out into the nothing as he had done.

"Dark magic?"

He nodded in response and watched her waiting for any response. "It is magic as I can create, but it is entirely taken from evil thoughts and evil purposes, unlike other forms it has no limit, but when the spell caster uses it, it becomes addictive and eventually it destroys the individual."

Avalon stared up at him, as if she wished to ask something else but there seemed to be something that stopped her.

"Wow-" she spoke in utter awe, her eyes widening as if a wave of realization was washing over her and all she could do was stand there, "thank you for being so honest with me."

She smiled and he smirked a bit in response, "it was the least I could do after all that obscurity."

But Avalon seemed to be thinking deeply as he watched her, "So, while you have been helping the village, they thought you were attacking it… I can't believe that it was you all along-"

"Well I am the only monster-" he laughed deeply in jest.

"I'm sorry Sorcerer-" Avalon spoke gently until she turned her wide eye on him, "-but you have to be the most pathetic excuse for a monster I have ever heard."

The master blinked, rising slightly as he had been taken aback by the comment and did not know whether to thank or be offended by it, but Avalon spoke up quite quickly, obviously understanding what she had said came out rather oppositely to the way she had intended, "What I mean Sorcerer is that you are no more a monster than… than the town hero, in fact you are more a hero than anyone I know."

His face grew hot once more; not only that **she** had called **him** the town's hero but rather that he, the Sorcerer, the monster, the shadow beast, had never been called anything of the sort before.

"Does this town not have a hero?"

Avalon blinked in surprise as a response to the question but she blushed horridly and turned away from him.

"I wouldn't call what we have a hero-" she smirked unhappily and turned away from the Master. "But enough on that- do you always watch over the village? There is so much talk in the village, but they never speak of any good."

"Well I'm always out at night."

Avalon smiled skeptically, "I as well," she laughed, "it is a miracle we had not seen each other before."

The Sorcerer laughed slightly as he gently stared at Avalon, her eyes, her smile, "I see everyone... not that I enjoy coming across as an obsessive watcher, usually I only try to stop people from going into the forest, but you would be surprised by the number I have seen," the master smiled again in his clever and reserved way.

"Who…" she laughed out again.

"Mostly little children," he shook his head, "I'm afraid I always give them quite a fright whenever I try to help them, more often or not they run away in absolute hysterics back the way they come. Unfortunately sometimes they are so afraid that they trip or fall in their fear, that is often another time when healing magic comes in use."

He smirked and nodded to his hands but Avalon had become quite still; she turned to the Master, her eyes filling with understanding.

The master noticed this action and leaned in curiously, "Avalon… are you feeling well?" he asked gently not wishing to startle her as he rose from the seat and kneeled to the ground to examine her hands which she seemed to be clenching tightly.

Her eyes seemed to drift until they met his. They shared a long and yet fleeting look, her eyes, like starlight, bore into his very soul.

At last Avalon noticed she had lingered too long and blushed, trying to hide her red cheeks with her hair by brushing it forward.

"I am, I'm happy," she smiled bashfully as she lowered her eyes to the birds and watched them take off, "I believe our friends are on their way to the berries in your orchard." She watched them take off to the fruit covered square of land to the right of the castle. She had been there many times, only after the Sorcerer had brought her to the magnificent area, on occasion they would go there for the entire day, on the days that there was not much rain and read aloud together, yet another pleasantry they began to grow found of sharing.

Next to the pond, the orchards were her favourite place to read.

"Perhaps we should head inside," the master nodded towards the sky when the darkening skies above began to rise, still perplexed as to why his companion avoided his gaze.

They went towards the castle, however were momentarily distracted by a large gathering of monarchs as they took to the flowers. That was until suddenly the rain came pouring down and soaked both of them before they had a chance to reach the door.

"I have never seen such a storm come down so quickly," Avalon laughed as she propped open the door, the Sorcerer raising his coat over her shoulders tactfully.

"I can usually control that," he chuckled richly, gesturing to a couple of towels hanging just to the side of a rack and using his ability to draw them near.

One fell into her hands and the other to him.

Avalon watched in amazement and awe as she studied his easy fluid movements and nimbleness as the master directed the towels towards them.

"Is it easy to do that," she asked interestedly, as he turned towards her, drying off his mane in the towel, "magic, I mean."

The Master smiled and gestured to the towel, "for me it is, if you don't mind me indulging in a bit of pride."

She laughed and nodded teasingly, "we all have our vices, Sorcerer."

"It took a long time to say the least though," he frowned slightly and gestured in such a way that the towel followed the exact movements of his hand as it hung there in the air.

"You seem to have mastered it now," she laughed gently, the candlelight twinkling as the darkness outside increased.

"It involved quite a lot of reading on my part, my tutors always said I was slow for that," he remarked cheerfully at the memory and Avalon smiled, he had rarely seemed happy when the Master discussed his past and he often never did. "Speaking of which," he began turning to Avalon who had just finished wrenching out the water from her dress, "would you care to venture to the library, I've been reading this new novel and I figured you would enjoy it."

Avalon smiled, nodded and placed her arm on top of his, "lead the way."

Avalon and the Master of the castle had grown accustom to reading along one another, sometimes mocking the books they read, sometimes reminiscing over memories or thoughts or deep emotional connections they felt with certain works. They had read this one novel till the hour was the last of the day and their candles had dwindled to short stubs, they retired for the evening.

It was very late and they had dined together already, so the Master escorted her back to her room.

"I am sorry we could not finish the dancing lessons; I have not seen George in awhile, he seems to have disappeared to some far off corner in the castle." The Master muttered his grievances as it had clearly bothered him that his closest servant and friend had disappeared for so long, though Vivian, bless her soul, had been quite kind to him despite the fact in his utter lack of focus he would often call her George or not call her by a name at all.

Avalon gave a small smile before her face return to that neutral, puzzled look, "oh, that is alright, Sorcerer, I… um… I'm not really ready to dance with George, I'm afraid he deserves a far better partner than I can ever be," she smiled and at once released his arm as they came to her room's door, the candle light waining in it's glass container.

"Thank you," she whispered gently a smile snuck onto her lips, and a blush seemed to rise in her cheeks, "for the wonderful day."

They parted, a small smile and a quick glance between them.

The Master beamed brightly and watched as the door shut behind her, the last thing he saw being a radiant smile.

He smiled to himself and shook his head, a new dizzying excitement coming over him.

Immediately he left the door and rushed at full speed to his potions room beneath the castle.

"I-I have to finish the potion," he spoke absentmindedly to himself, fiddling around with a couple of files full of chopped rose petals, though Tarren had been listening in.

"Didn't that batch blow up in our face the other day your highness?"

The Master, coming out of his trance, turned to him reproachfully, "I managed to salvage enough Tarren, I only need a bit anyway, we will make more tomorrow."

Tarren sighed and bit his lip, the stone servant knew this would be an all day process, "What shall I tell her, Sire?"

"Oh," The Master had forgotten it was best not to bring her down into the potions room, it was not dangerous to him because he had been born with magical properties, however to a human, irreparable harm could be done.

Especially since he was making potions that day, "tell her that I apologize but I am… sick."

He muttered as he scrambled around the desks, his great green tail following him as it swung round the table, almost knocking it over in his mad rush.

"Oh yes, I'm sure the lady will accept that excuse, seeing as how you've been sick only once in the last century," Tarren responded pessimistically as the Master nodded his agreements.

"She doesn't know that, I'm entitled to a sick day once in a century," grumbled the Sorcerer, "just look convincing, I won't be away that long anyway."

Tarren sighed exasperatedly but the Sorcerer stopped him, speaking casually over his shoulder as though the thought had just come to him, "how is George?"

Tarren looked at the back of his master, replying earnestly, "I am not sure, your majesty, I'm afraid the last time I saw him he was quite angry and in a fairly chaotic mood; I was unable to calm him down."

There was a moment's pause and the Master shrugged his shoulder dismissively as though George's actions had spited him and banished his friend from his mind completely.

Tarren heard no word from him and had assumed that was the last of what he would hear, leaving quietly by the way he had come.

The Master continued to pour and pay tirelessly close attention to his hands as he was adding the rose petals to his elixir, "if George refuses to teach her, I will have to take his place."

The Master smiled to himself as he held the glass cup in his hands and the dark purple of the liquid had become a resplendent gold.

* * *

><p><em>Roses<em>

* * *

><p>I smiled to myself, trying to dim my excitement so that I may have some sleep that night, but I had such perfect day, I could not sleep for fear I would wake and it be a dream.<p>

I leaned into the pillow and thought on the conversation the Sorcerer and I had early on in the day, before we had gone inside.

There had been something in my mind before we had gone to the library, I had listened in particular to this, my heart raced, thinking upon it with fear but elation as well.

When I was very young I once went into the forest to meet Joyce on the other side of town.

Dian and I had gotten ourselves involved in the fight.

I couldn't remember what the fight had been about, or what had happened afterwards but I remembered falling and lying upon the grassy floor of the forest.

I remember I had been hurt.

Badly hurt.

_I remember being alone._

More alone and deserted than I had ever felt in my entire life.

And suddenly I wasn't alone.

And these moments, the next few moments have out lasted the most prevalent of thoughts and would linger with me.

_I could remember._

There was a crush, a log breaking under something, when I closed my eyes now I could see the forest around me, wrapped in darkness.

I saw the log and a figure, but it was so dark I could not tell what it might be.

I was helpless on the ground, and whatever it had been came closer to me.

There was this voice.

_A dark voice._

"It will be… all right… I'll help you."

It spoke with short pauses in-between and I felt my body release the pain as a prickling feeling over came my chest.

"You are doing very well," then it released me and I couldn't recall much more except that I ran.

I had forgotten it, but that memory was always with me.

The voice kept with me, in my memory for days and nights, I had not noticed when first I met the Sorcerer but I recalled the similarity and a strange feeling which rose up over me when I first heard his voice but I could not place the feeling.

A cold tingling feeling rose up in my chest and I smiled gently to myself; it wasn't unpleasant, but unusual, something I wasn't entirely use to.

As I drifted to sleep I thought of the voice which haunted my memory and a strange but kind woman who once told me I had met my true love once upon a time.

**Ohhhh- some foreshadowing from this and a couple of previous chapters ;3**

**The Sorcerer's tail is suppose to look like a regular crocodile tail but has certain properties that something like a snake has, being able to move fluidly or grab objects if he so desired.**

**I was listening to Blood Stream by Stateless I believe, it really was the driving force for this chapter and one of my newest favourite songs, ****warning: it's slow but well worth a listen.**


	59. Panic

I felt my heart racing as I ran down the halls, this quest seemed to be a never ending one as the thing I searched for was nowhere to be found.

Or rather the person I searched for. I had questions from last night, questions that had to do with my sanity more than anything but I had come to an odd conclusion the other day and I had no idea how to address it.

I could hardly remember it at all or at least I tried to forget…but inside my being I felt nervous and twisted up and it confused me.

The Sorcerer was not human, but he was as kind as any man I had eve known, couldn't that mean that just because he was… this way, did not mean he was not a man… or at least like one? And what Mrs. Picoux had told me, could that really have anything to do with what I had thought last night?

I needed to see the Sorcerer, I didn't know why this was so important, but something that I remember last night sent me into this frenzy.

I had to satisfy this horrid pain in my stomach, this horrible feeling that something was wrong and I needed desperately to fix it.

At first this morning I had been nervous to approach him, what if the thought that had been in my head was true, I couldn't even think what that would mean, and what if it wasn't, how could I ever imagine that this could be-

I tried to push the little thought away but the more I resisted, the more prominent it became and I could no longer ignore it as it rung in my mind.

I had to find the Sorcerer, to let this foolish thought escape my mind, to let all my fears fall and merely go back to the ease my life had been in before last night.

But the problem remained that I did not know where to find him.

I had not seen him at breakfast, and though my formless question had yet to be answered I felt that I missed the company as well.

Vivian and Tarren were always busy, I had not seen George in the longest time and I could hardly believe that we were quite friends yet though the last time we saw each other in passing it was not entirely unpleasant.

Yet I did not feel like bothering Vivian in the garden, nor Tarren as he organized the library.

But I did want to talk to the Sorcerer and I knew there was only one place he would be if he was not in the library. I had checked there first.

I clambered my way down a couple of stairs and jumped the rest in an effort to reach the bottom faster. Though I did, I also happened to land on my face.

Groaning, and rubbing my sore hip I climbed up to my feet, a little less eager to move and continued on my way.

Once at the door I came to a sudden stop, "Tarren? Vivian? What are you doing here?" I asked abruptly, apparently startling them as they leapt to their feet.

"Oh!… Avalon- why what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?" Vivian spoke up quickly, jumping out of her siting position on a sofa propped up against the wall. Tarren seemed surprised as well, as much as he could be, he seemed far too in control of his emotions to let slip too much of any one emotion.

Vivian on the other hand was much more nervous and though I was not well known for noticing the obvious I wasn't that dense.

"What are you hiding?" I asked suspiciously, their poor attempts at being nonchalant too obvious to fall for. "Is the Sorcerer in there?"

"N-" Vivian began but was interrupted by Tarren.

"Yes, but I'm afraid the master is very sick, he requested that we stand guard until he is better."

I crossed my arms and scrutinized their faces carefully.

"If he is so ill I would like to see him, please." I replied, not entirely believing their story, after all, could he not just make a cure for it.

"Unfortunately not," replied Tarren, seeming to be more firm on his resolution than he had been when I first questioned them, "the Master has given instruction not allow anyone, he is very sick and would not wish to-"

"Fine!" I gasped in frustration and flung my hands in the air, spinning on my heel and stomping away. "Please mention that I was looking for him."

And I was off again, running my rampant way through the halls and out into the courtyard where the stables were.

For the next hour or so I spent my time by riding Hercules through the castle trails and blowing of steam, and when that was no longer enough I took him to the gate.

I half expected it not to open, as I had no idea whether the Sorcerer would bother locking it when I appeared to be his only guest was beyond me but I took my chances.

The gate opened willingly and I pushed it with all my strength against the malleable snow on the other side of the summer grounds.

One long path stretched out from the wide gate, and the wild evergreen trees were so tightly pressed against the wall that there would be no way we could follow the wall, so I shook my conscience of any worry and followed the main path, prodding Hercules into a gallop.

But it wasn't long after we started that I began to think.

Why would they lie to me?

It could be that he simply wanted to be alone, we had spent so much time together recently, perhaps he needed time to himself. I had pestered him but only because I had so few people to talk to and the Sorcerer and I had such interesting conversations.

They had become the best part of my day.

I thought it was a mutual enjoyment, but then that would not account for why he refused to see anyone.

Or were they really telling me the truth?

I felt Hercules slow his pace underneath me as we gradually came to a trot and then a walk.

What if I had thrown a horrible fit over nothing and he could be really ill right now? If **he **was sick then he could be seriously ill, and I had only made it worse by throwing a fit right outside his door- What if he heard me? Not only had I worked myself into a terrible mood but I might have hurt him as well- how could I have been so careless?

And- and why did I even need to talk to him so badly? Yes, all I wanted to know was if he had been there the time I had gotten lost in the forest. I just wanted to know if he remembered me, if- if the memory had been important- or if he thought anything of it at all. I had been too blinded by my own problems to ask if he needed my help, if he was hurt.

I shook my head and flicked the reigns again, and Hercules went into a thundering gallop, however, in the direction of the castle once more.

We were flying by the trees so quickly.

I did not see anything until it was ten paces ahead of us.

Then there was a brown blur that dashed out in front of us.

I pulled back on the reigns, I heard Hercules scream and squeal, his eyes rolling back into his head and my hands being shaken from the rope.

I was knocked off in mere seconds, and fell on my side in a pile of snow.

My first thought was pain, and there was a lot of it, second; my mind turned to the worst possible idea, that the thing that had jumped out onto the path was dangerous and I tried to lift my self from the snow but failed.

I was not as worried of being trampled by Hercules as he had already recovered his balance and was now on a mad dash back towards the castle.

I turned back to the being that had dashed out in front of us, fearing the worst.

However, to my absolute relief it turned out to be nothing more than a deer, dashing across the road as it had been grazing for a spot of grass _not_ covered in snow.

Though it was growing close to spring, I did not worry about the dangers as it was a doe, and from what I had gathered from my Papa only buck's were dangerous this close to spring.

I was once again drawn to look at my horse as he galloped off.

"_**Hercules**_," I cried out as I tried to lift myself up from the pile of snow he had thrown me into, "_**get back here you finicky poodle!**_" I roared out after him, but Hercules had been to startled by the deer to even know that I had fallen off his back.

It was my own fault for riding him into the forest anyhow, I knew he wouldn't be in the best of mood after what had happened on the road to the Sorcerer's castle.

I sighed and rolled onto my feet, my legs tender from the fall; there was no doubt that there would be bruising.

I exhaled deeply again and rose to my feet, staring dead eyed at the deer.

"Thank you, oh so very much." I called out in a snarky voice.

It continued to prance around the ground, occasionally tearing off the bark of a few smaller trees.

I sighed and turned away from doe, my eyes on the path; there were only two ways to head, and I was more than sure that the way back to the castle was east, but I was very much unsure of how long it would take me to reach there.

It had been a very long time since I had been without light in that forest, I would not like to venture through that process again.

I shivered inside the warm cloak over my shoulders as I hiked up the heavy leather riding skirt I had been wearing all that evening and began to trudge through the snow.

It wasn't horribly deep, nor was I that cold, however, I felt that it would be terrible to ruin the skirt as it was a present from the Sorcerer and though I had plenty of clothing, as I had succumb to my usual panic whenever anything went wrong, I began to shiver.

I wasn't long to be alone, for as I took my first ten paces, a storm of snow erupted ahead of me and came crashing down just in front.

Ahead of me, was a very berated Sorcerer, dressed in the finest gold vest along with matching pants and a white silken undershirt, which all looked as if they had been doused thoroughly with water.

"Sorcerer," I spoke in astonishment, "are you… alright?"

He seemed to take a moment, a cloud of steam escaping his nostrils, before he fell against a tree, panting heavily.

"I have been- out looking-" he managed to choke out, grabbing his chest before pushing himself up from the trunk. "I wish you had told Tarren or Vivian that you would be out, I had no idea where you'd gone."

"Oh- I'm sorry to make you worry over me," I looked away, "it was selfish."

The Sorcerer stared at me, then the deer, and shook his head, looking as if he were about to disagree. "It was none of my business that you should go riding, I apologize for bothering you during you time-"

"-You look freezing," I interrupted but the Sorcerer seemed to notice his shaking less than I did.

I shook my head in astonishment and began to take off my jacket, "take it, I rather not have you freeze to death for this silly escapade of mine."

He seemed to study it for a long time while I held it out in front of him, my own body beginning to chill, "I can't-"

"I just spent almost the entire day fretting that you might be dangerously ill, you will take this jacket or I will fasten it to you by force."

The Sorcerer paused to think, "you were worried for me?"

"_Fine_," I shouted out in exasperation, I moved to throw it over his head, but I didn't think I could make it, "could you bend over a bit." I asked impatiently and he seemed shocked enough to simply give in to the demand and bent at the waist, though he was not so tall that he needed to bend much.

I threw the jacket over most of his head and it made some what of a tent over the horns on top of his head. I was much to cold to laugh but I smiled gently and nodded to him.

"Better?"

"I am sure this looks more ridiculous than I am aware," he muttered to himself and shifted the jacket over his horns, careful not to rip the fabric.

"You look warmer," I laughed a little.

The Sorcerer smiled himself and bowed his head, "forgive me, I should be more grateful, I am, it works as a splendid... hat."

I chuckled once more as we turned around on the path way.

It was relaxing to be with the Sorcerer when we were so far from the castle, the presence, to know some one was there, was distracting from all that had gone wrong.

He walked beside me, but despite our friendly meeting he seemed eerily on edge, as if just out of sight some horrible tragedy was about to occur.

He also seemed to be shivering horribly; though I didn't know if that was due to him being startled or the cold.

"Why are you so cold?" I asked; a question that seemed to bring itself up as I knew he had to be out of the castle a lot.

"Ah- well, I am afraid with how I… **am**, the cold affects the other parts of my being stronger than others." I saw his tail flick back and forth, and understood enough that perhaps what parts that went with the sorcerer were not necessarily compatible.

"Oh-" I answered, a bit of guilt prickled my conscious as I tried to shake it from me, "well, next time I shall bring another fur for you, at least it will soon be spring."

**Spring.**

It seemed so long since winter had come, and with it Papa and his tale of the castle.

I wonder what they were doing. Hoping they had forgiven me and knew that I was happy and well.

_I hoped with everything I had that they were happy and well._

"It has been a long time," the Sorcerer spoke out as he looked around him, "even the snow has begun to melt."

I could feel the unsettling notion of how long I had been at the castle, as if it were standing between us and shouting louder than the conversation.

"Yes," I responded, with not much else to add to that, but finding the silence more unbearable than an open ended reply.

"You must miss them," answered the Sorcerer.

I turned to him in surprise, his morose eyes set upon the snow covered path, I had not expected him to answer so forwardly but I could not deny that I missed them with every part of my being.

"I do, sometimes, but only when I think of them, I know they must be happy together and I am content here, I have never been treated so well, I am sure that they must know that."

The Sorcerer did not look me in the eye but continued to face the path, his eyes darting from one side to the other every once in awhile.

"Then you are… happy here?"

I nodded and gave a small smile, his eyes meeting mine but not as crestfallen as they had been before.

"Yes, of course," I replied earnestly, but the Sorcerer seemed to have been distraught ever since we had passed each other. "Is something wrong?"

He hesitated for a moment, but spoke quite calmly.

"I thought… you were running away," he answered, his eyes downcast when I turned to him in fright.

My eyes widened a bit before I replied, "no, I would never," the thought had never crossed my mind until he had brought it forward, "I made a promise and I would never break my word."

"A promise," the Sorcerer echoed and faced the path once more, but his eyes were empty, as if they searched for something upon the path we now walked.

I was lost for words as well, but I had been so shocked that suddenly it was so obvious that he had come to that conclusion, I had been so odd that morning, it was a wonder why I hadn't imagined it as well.

He must have gotten out of his room and come straight here, possibly right through the snow as the state of his jacket and pants seemed to say.

But… if he had thought I would run, was he running on the path to… catch me? To bring me back to the castle?

The thought chilled me to the very bone.

I glanced up his way; I couldn't imagine that this person I had come to know and care for would do something like that, he was kind, far beyond that. The Sorcerer, if anything at all, had taught me that appearances can be so wrong.

There could be no one on this earth that deserved trust more than he, after all he has done.

I sighed out, a cloud of steam escaping as I turned to the Sorcerer who had continued to stare into the snow, the jacket I had given him swishing from side to side.

I laughed slightly and smiled.

He looked my way, surprised, but I shook my head, without words, and placed my arm on top of his.

There was no reason to make more of things than what they were because of dreams or palm readings, after all… I never really believed in it to begin with.

**Alright, so I have another version of Avalon except it's called paradise on Wattpad now, but I'm redoing it a bit to be more like an actual book and less like ****fan fiction but I'm only up to ch 3 **

**I hope this ones good ^^' I was struggling with Avalon's reaction to her last though the other night**


	60. The Rose Garden

The Sorcerer and I arrived at the castle a little late into the evening as the sun began to set. We had laughed at ourselves, the Sorcerer fiddling with his jacket hat.

We passed hercules on our way through castle gates, I ignored him at first, haughtily staring at him but he retaliated with a soft winey and brushed me with his tail, thus rendering me to a and thus ending the

not quite making it to the door of the castle as Master stopped suddenly.

"Avalon," he spoke nervously, which was so unlike him, I pulled back from the door to stare at the Sorcerer who had failed to move a single step further.

"Yes?" I smiled, he seemed to grow confident with that and hesitated before clasping my hands.

"Would you like to accompany me… to the gardens tomorrow morning?"

I was surprised by the small notion that he would formerly invite me to the gardens as we often met there after breakfast anyway. But I nodded in my most pleasant manner without trying to show to much suspicion.

"I would-

"Before sunrise?" he added in quickly before I had chance to finish.

"_Sunrise?_**_"_ **I gasped and he nodded, letting go of my hands.

I laughed to myself, "well, I know I can wake up, but we shall see if you can, I don't think anyone has as little sleep as you."

The Sorcerer laughed as he walked past me and opened the door while, I stood there in my bemusement.

"I shall try," he spoke with an unsure tone in his voice, I let out another laugh as I clutched my hands together and walked in through.

As the door shut there was a silence that seemed to emanate from every space in the empty room. We stood facing one another of a brief moment, I was about to wish him good night but too soon he bowed and I waited, my smile faltering.

"Good night, Avalon," he straightened back up from the bow ad I curtsied, but stumbled back up to catch him before he left, as he always managed to do quickly at the end of the day.

"Thank you," I managed to eject, my heart racing as I touched his arm gently, looking him in the eye as he studied me from over his shoulder. "For bringing me back," I finished in earnest, a smile reaching my lips as I gently let go of his arm, "I would have been lost without you."

He quickly turned away and spoke, "you're welcome, sleep well."

I pursed my lips as he continued down the hall, "goodnight Sorcerer," but he was too far away now and finally I was unable to see him at all once the tail of his golden jacket rounded a corner.

I stared down at my hands, empty and flushed bright red from the cold winter on the outside of the gates.

I flexed them once and clasped my hands together, as if needing to feel something in the absence of my companion's touch.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Roses<em>**

* * *

><p>The Sorcerer rounded the corner quickly, hesitating only for a second before falling against the wall with a thump.<p>

When he had walked back with Avalon, he had heard every word from her darkest fears.

That he might have dragged her back to the castle, he could see the terrifying image in his head, he could see and hear her fear.

She was afraid, but she turned so quickly from doubt and suddenly she was not afraid, and he could not hear her thoughts any longer.

But even if that was true, for one moment she had feared him, feared what he could have done.

His first thought had been only to find her, and if she did plan on running, trying to persuade her to stay.

How in the world he would have done that would have been a miracle in itself, all he could have done was confess what he already knew.

That he needed her to stay.

But she would have left, who would want to stay in a lonely castle with only a monster for company?

'Yet,' he thought to himself, 'there is always hope.'

With a few shortcuts he could show her the man he could be, not the monster he was or the cruel nightmare he use to be.

But who he was, without all the nightmares and the fears and the pain.

As he approached the potions desk he spotted the familiar golden liquid in the very centre of the table.

The Sorcerer smiled to himself and took the potion in his claws.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Roses<em>**

* * *

><p>I had fallen asleep right away, as I always did and with the welcomed sleep, came the unwelcome guests.<p>

Upon the open stone walkway I awoke, standing alongside a narrow door, glancing around me in the harsh darkness.

Ahead of me in the dark dungeon like room I spotted a crowd drawing nearer their bodies in chains as they walked very slowly foreword. Behind the gruesome scene stood and large frightening figure dressed black clothes and a large cloak dragging behind him. He held the whip and avidly drew it up and back as the gathering moaned in pain. A few falling to their knees.

The creature before me gritted its teeth as he lashed a whip against backs of his prisoners, his nails were chipped and blackened by the crusted blood of his victims and dirt.

I winced at ever whip lash and every following cry until one move more brought them to me and I stood in his way.

I could not move at first, and I was all to ready to remember how we had interacted in the castle when he had asked me to dance.

However instead of being cemented in my footsteps I willing stayed where I was.

He was just one more frightening beast in these nightmares now, here to chase me away.

"Get out of the way _slave_," he growled as I glared down the rows of people at his front directly at him, the whip in his hands.

But my dreams were never able to injure me in real life, they were a thing of a nightmare and I did not know well enough to be afraid of him while i was still in control in my dream.

"I know who you are Prince Leonel," I yelled out angrily, "I know you are merely the dog's bite to your masters whim, you are nothing but a pathetic creature who has destroyed his own happiness by frightening those closest to him! You family your servants, how about your sister? You just sent her away as if-"

_**"You know nothing!"**_

He rose back in all his fury and a dark shadow eclipsed everything before him, a giant frightening creature made of sand stepped forward from the smoke and lashed out at the stone walls around him, causing all those around him to tremble and rock as he roared out, knocking a wall out from it's standing place.

The dark beast wrapped in shadow and fog, halted in a moment, only to tear through the people and come after me an now when I needed to move most, I could not and I was immediately in his grasp, the tight, claw like hands wrapping around my waste as the horrid creature lifted me off the ground.

"Let go of me!" I howled out as I tried to grasp at the creatures hands around me, but it felt like sand between my fingers, I was unable to so much as injure the terrible beast.

As I was lifted, I had only time enough to glance at the ten foot drop beneath me before I was brought face to face with the nightmare himself.

The I was resolute, I felt my body shaking and fear began to ebb away as in this dream it all seemed too real.

His face was shadowed in a helmet of black smoke, much like the material which had formed his monstrous body.

I could see his sneer from beneath the smoke and his blackened teeth and grey skin.

"_What right do you have to quote my own life to me? Who are you? How do you know this?"_ He growled out as he drew me closer and I could see the icy blue of his eyes pierce through the shifting sands of his dark magic.

"Let go," I gasped out again as his grasp somewhat tightened on my body.

"_My pleasure,_" he hissed and suddenly I felt my body drop through the air, until my knees and arms collided with the hard stone floor.

I awoke, screaming and shivering, my body felt stiff, but only a minor affliction from the landing I had when Hercules had bucked me off.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and let my feet just grace the cold stone flooring.

That had been the worst of the dreams and I did not doubt that it would be worst until the finale where the book had ended.

The maiden seemed to be playing a game with me but I was not fooled by her efforts to frighten me, to drive me practically mad as she had last time.

But this time had been truly frightened of him, the tormented and cruel Prince, it was difficult to feel sorry for him when he mercilessly tortured the victims his master had delivered to him.

But somehow I did, whether or not this was just a story, somehow I could see the young prince of sixteen behind those eyes and remember the princess who had been his soul companion.

But then it was difficult to see the warmth behind those cold dead eyes now and sadly I already knew this story was a tragic one.

I shook my head and wiped my eyes of the sleeping dust and slowly staggered onto my feet, rocking back slightly.

I looked to the sky beyond my open window and sighed.

Well... it was before sunlight.

I smiled to myself and stretched before going to my closet.

I shook my head and gazed at the beautiful gowns, but I eventually decided on a simple dark emerald green dress. It would be silly if I were dressed up for just a walk in the garden.

It was never cold in the garden, so I didn't see need for a blanket or a shall. The castle the winds that had accompanied since I had first entered the castle swept through the doors as I exited and in their usual fashion, prodded my and guided me with their soft nudges until I stood in front of a lone candle, flickering on a stone table top.

The Sorcerer appeared slowly from the place where he had been standing, just out of reach of the candle's light.

"You are earlier than I thought," he smiled gently taking the candle by its handle, "and you are looking radiant even in this terrible light,"

"You are too kind, Sorcerer, and I did not have much luck with sleep tonight," my smile widened, I curtsied, but blushed furiously as I tripped over myself in the half-light.

He brought the candle beside my face, offering his arm, "would you like some assistance?"

I nodded gently and placed my arm on top of his as winds went besides us, chirping or whistling as they often did.

"You are being quiet aren't you," I chirped up, studying him from afar, until he smirked at me and we took a right in the back, almost heading back to the castle, but to nowhere I had been before.

I thought I had made a thorough study of the gardens but this place looked as if it had never been tread upon; the Sorcerer noticed my bewilderment and grinned, "_it's magic,_" he whispered as if it were some secret he had been keeping.

We soon found ourselves approaching a beautiful green house with a few stain glass images in them. It was a quaint sight to behold and we quickly entered in through the small doors, though I was surprised he had not hit his head on the metal piece above the door.

Inside, lights danced on the glass walls of the green house, the tinted windows reflecting an array of colours as the candle's light shawn through them.

But the most beautiful thing of the green house was the dazzling roses which it hid from view.

"I was careful to place the roses far away, but I had never wanted to deny you them." He frowned with disappointment but I lifted my arm from his and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I understand, they are precious to you."

We stepped onto the white pebbles littering the floor, until we were beside the bushes, there were very few buds on the bush, but a few were just beginning to open and as the Sorcerer knelt down, placing the candle upon a flat surface of the ground, he carefully put his claws around one stem, gently gracing it's slim neck with a sharp claw and in fluid motion, snapping it off.

I almost flinched at the quick movement but the Sorcerer quickly stood up, his eyes alight with excitement and I stared at the small bud in his paws.

"Here," he smiled almost excitedly as he showed me the rose in his claws, I had to admit I did not know what to say, but I put my fingers to touch the bottom of the soft petals and I waited.

"This is the most magical thing in all my possession," he whispered calmly, a sharp toothed grin on his face and I couldn't help but laugh at the youthful look in his eyes, but I could tell there was something different about this flower than what it seemed.

"It's beautiful," I admitted gazing upon the little bud as he presented it to me.

I could not help thinking of Papa, and his choice, now seeing the splendour of the rose that papa had described so vividly.

The Sorcerer slowly took something from his pocket, a glass vile filled with a shimmering liquid that splashed around until took the cork from the top and a cloud of violet smoke escaped.

Suddenly he looked to the rose and touched the other side of the flower as he raised the vile just above the luminous petals.

Carefully and with the precision of an alchemist, the Sorcerer popped the cork and carefully measure out one drop.

In a flurry of colour, the droplet splashed over the rose, giving it a lustrous gold colour before the beautiful flower returned to a deep crimson red, and before our very eyes, began to bloom.

As it opened into a perfect flower, I watched in amazement and then looked to the Sorcerer who was smiling at me with a knowing look.

"Will you close your eyes for me?" he asked with such gentleness that I did so without question though I did not know to purpose it would lead.

Once I closed my eyes, my heart racing, I heard him walk around me, my face blushing bright red and all the while I hoped he could not see it. I smiled mischievously to myself, "what are you planning, Sorcerer?"

He chuckled from my left side as I felt a soft touch brush the side of my face and I shivered, not with fear but anticipation, his voice very close to me, but a sigh escaped him and I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"I am sorry-" he whispered gently, "for when you're father first came here, he had not known why these roses had been so important to me and I had acted callously because even the loss of one could harm them forever... But it was no excuse for how I hurt you and your family."

I did not say anything to his sorrowful words and waited as I heard an essence of hope and kindness in his voice, "this is how I wished you could have see me."

A wind swept all around us, tossing my hair back and lifting my gown slightly.

Suddenly I could no longer here the gentle wisp of his breathing and I did not feel his pull on the rose, as if he had completely disappeared.

I heard a bit groaning which cause me to call to him but there was no response, I quickly opened my eyes when he did not respond but to my surprise, he was no longer in front of me and I was left there holding the rose.

I turned to look at the captive bud within my grasp but what I found awed and frightened me, the rose was a greyed, dusty colour. It looked shrivelled and creased though it had been but a young bud only moments before.

**A bit of an odd note to leave on, I'm trying to make more cliff-hangers now**

**Also I have changed the cover for the book, I think it looks actually quite beautiful ^w^**


	61. Fall

**Merry Christmas and to all a goodnight ^^ I hope everyone is having a merry christmas and maybe curled up on the couch somewhere, sipping tea and watching the snow fall ^u^ if it snows where you all are ^^'**

**Edit: Alright, so I was listening to this song and I realized this chapter is so missing something so I'm adding a bit to the dance seen, Also I'm taking the Father Gregory out, the image of him was only there to show that though Avalon was dancing with 'the father' she only though of the Sorcerer and never once the father demonstrating that she is letting go of the small little romances in her life for something tangible and someone who might love her in return.**

I turned to look around me in the dark green house, save for the light coming up over the horizon and the candle still left upon the floor.

There was only, I, the rose bushes and a few gardening tools left at the door. Until I heard footsteps from the corner of the green house. At first I had thought it was the Sorcerer, but slowly, as I studied the creature from the corner of my eye I realized it was more human shaped and I backed towards the gardening supplies.

I heard the crush of pebbles beneath feat and I made a mad dash for one of the brooms, grasping it in my hands and swinging it towards the smaller sized shadow.

"Who-who are you?" I managed to stutter out, raising the broom above my head and threatening to swing.

"**_Avalon?_**... Avalon, it's me," The shadowy figure raised his hands by his face to block my strike, I recognized the voice, for although the shape was very foreign to me, the voice I could never forget.

"Sorcerer?! But you're so much…" I surveyed this figure form from head to toe, "shorter."

He chuckled once more letting his hands fall back to his sides as I dropped the broom back against the glass wall. "Yes, for this dancing lesson I thought I should make it a little more practical. Since George is unable to be your partner I thought I'd substitute myself in as a replacement."

I smiled and glanced over him, doing a half circle as I slowly approached the shadow, "this was all for a dancing lesson, you nearly scared me to death with all this mystery and disappearing, I don't suppose you could have just told me what you were planning," I smirked.

"That would take all the fun out of it," he laughed and stepped into the light.

I gasped out. He really was a human now, but a mask now covered his face, I could only see black hair coming from his head and bound together by a gold ribbon. The clothes he had warn seemed to shrink along with him, thankfully as I imagined there wouldn't be much chance of them fitting hi with this smaller frame.

"I know this must be shocking-"

"No," I sputtered out, taking a step closer to him but laughed at my own anxiousness, "I mean yes, I was a bit shocked, but I know it is you." I smiled and stared at the Sorcerer for in all my excitement I noticed something recognizable besides those deep blue eyes staring back at me, "you look very dashing though. Will you keep the mask on?"

The Sorcerer brought a white gloved hand to his face as if only noticing the false face for the first time, "oh this- yes, I am afraid that I _must_ where this."

"If it's a scar, honestly I don't mind, Sorcerer." I tried, hoping not to seem reproachful of the idea as I truly did not care.

He looked at me in surprise, and at last laughed out loud with that great deep voice I was so use to, "No Avalon, I have no scar to hide, it is just better that I don't take it off, but as an apology for my cryptic manner I do have a present for you."

The Sorcerer again reached into his pocket but he paused for a moment, smiling mischievously.

"You seem to have everything in that jacket," I laughed gently, holding out my hands, but he shook his head and let go of whatever he had been holding.

"Actually I'll wait until later, when you might need it."

I laughed loudly, turning away from him, "You are absolutely terrible, and to think you were just going to keep it a secret anyway!"

"Not to worry, you'll get it back eventually, but for now-"he looked at me with those bright blue eyes and bowed, "Mademoiselle, what would you like to do first today?"

* * *

><p>The Sorcerer and I spent most of the day roaming the gardens as we usually did, but this time at breakfast and lunch he hate with me instead of politely sitting at the other side of the table and remaining quiet. We laughed across the table at our own funny stories until it was long past lunch and the sun was on it's decent into the horizon.<p>

The Sorcerer was elated the entire time as if nothing held him back now, he was the same as he had always been to me, but he was happier and it made me laugh to see him so carefree.

"Hardly!" I gasped out, laughing, as he began to tell me an embarrassing moment when he had been at court with a rather haughty countess whom he had accidentally presented as his wife; at the time I didn't even think that he had shared a part of his past with me, we were having too much fun.

"And you think you have a worse story," the Sorcerer shivered and laughed under the mask.

"I know I do," I spoke determinedly, smiling at him with a secretive look.

"Well," he nodded to me and I heard the smirk on his lips, "tell me then."

"Hm-" I began, "once, when Papa had brought us to court with him, my sisters and I were standing beside him when one noble brought forward a present. We had all known it had been for my eldest sister, Leda, but she had been so repulsed by the noble that she could not move. Well Papa had known I received a rose for my birthday every year and he thought the present was for me. Everyone was so frightened of me then that when father told him present the gift to me, he almost about fainted. Just before he gave me the present, I smirked and he hastily dropped it into my hands, scuttling off back into the crowd." I burst out with laughter and watched as the Sorcerer stared at me.

"That was your funniest story?" he asked in surprise.

I gasped out laughing, "you would have to be there," I pouted until I saw his eyes watch me skeptically and I shook my head, "fine, fine, you win, it was no contest."

The Sorcerer nodded gracefully, "when you went to the other kingdoms did you ever travel to the long deserts of the east? Surely the daughters of the king would be taken everywhere with him." He asked jovially enough but I was stunned into silence by what he had said.

"The King's daughter?" I exclaimed in surprise, my face suddenly going white as a table cloth.

"Yes," he smiled, but soon it fell of his face and he looked at me with wide eyes, "have I upset you?"

I shook my head, trying to gulp down my fear, "ho-how did you know?" I asked in surprise.

He seemed to stare at me in for a moment before realization came into his eyes, "you were royalty? Of course, I'm sorry Avalon, I did not mean to frighten you, though there really isn't anyone I could tell," he laughed to himself but reassured me, "I take for granted that people in the castle know... my abilities, of course I never read your thoughts on purpose, but I had overheard it when you first came here."

I stared at him with wide eyes until suddenly I understood, "of course," I muttered to myself, "I forgot that."

"I had no intention of frightening you, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, that is quite fine," I laughed nervously to myself, "but no, to your other question, I always wanted to go on adventures there, but Papa never wanted that, he thought it was unsafe."

"I suppose it is a bit, but it's beautiful there," he smiled gently, but as I stood he got up with me. "Now for the last part of our day- there's a present for you in your room, I hope you will try it on and perhaps meet me by the ballroom doors this evening."

"I will see you then," I nodded slowly, and curtsied with a subdued smile on my face, quick to vanish off to my room and see what he had meant.

Hurriedly, I opened to door and closed it behind me, breathing heavily and trying to calm my breathing before I fainted. My heart fluttered excitedly in my chest and as I looked around the room it only took a few moments to spot the golden-crimson beauty laying across my bed.

* * *

><p>I spent much of my time trying to look as beautiful as I could, which should have been beneath me, but I so wanted to look pretty- for- for- well, so I wouldn't be a homely dancing partner for the Sorcerer.<p>

I raced down the halls and I felt the necklace I wore upon my neck thump against my chest as I ran to the ball room we had always met in for my lessons.

Ahead of me as I rounded the corner and approached the door to the ballroom, I spotted the Sorcerer, but instead of his usual attire which had always been rather royal, he was dressed in a gallant red with a golden cape hanging off his shoulders and instead of the usual mask I had seen most of the day, he now wore the face of a lion.

I slowed my run until I was walking and we approached one another, slowly, the blush rising up in my face either from the run or embarrassment as we approached one another.

"You look beautiful," I saw the lower part of his face grinned as the blue eyes of the lion twinkled down at me.

"And you," I began, giving an inspection of him from toe to head, "you look perfectly dashing."

He chuckled and offered an arm to me as we walked back to the large door separating us from the ball room.

"Oh-" he began, almost taking me by surprise when he dropped my hand and reached into his vest, "I have something for you."

"Another present," I laughed as I touched the shimmering fabric of the ball gown which I had found on my bed, another gift he had given me that day.

"Well, it wouldn't be a real masquerade if we did not both wear masks," he spoke gently and I stared at him in confusion as he brought out a small almost flat object a bit larger than my hand.

He placed it in my hands and smiled down at me as I turned down to open it.

It seemed to be wrapped in thin white paper and, as I ripped it off excitedly, I glanced at it and nearly dropped the small thing but forced myself not to.

"My-my mother's mask," I whispered softly, touching the smooth pottery surface, "I- I can't believe I forgot about this."

I rubbed a thumb on the smooth pottery surface, touching the red lips.

I brought my finger to my own lips as tears came into my eyes, "thank you Sorcerer, thank you so much." I could only just stop myself from leaping forwards and embracing him, but instead brought my hand to my chest, "this means so much to me."

He chuckled light heartedly, "it was nothing, there was hardly anything to fix, I'm only sorry it took me this long to get back to you."

I wiped my eyes, "this is beautiful, thank you, thank you so much."

He smiled down at me warmly and offered his hand once more as he grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open, revealing the ballroom I had once taken lessons in.

Our old ballroom was so different from what I remembered. Above us hung three golden chandeliers and all around us there were candles glimmering against the red, white and gold walls.

In the reflection upon the floor I could just see our shapes as we stood together.

The Sorcerer grinned down at me, but his eyes lighted up once more as he helped me tie my mask to my face, "now we can dance," he held out a hand towards me, "if you wish to dance with me?"

I watched with a skeptical glance but I half smirked and nodded as I curtseyed, "Not too delicate am I?"

"Yes," his smile broadened, "but then again, you will always be delicate to me."

I laughed and stumbled as I tried to stand from my curtsey, he grabbed both my arms and pulled me up and towards him as we both wobbled a bit.

"Are you hurt?"

I found my balance and shook my head as I slowly looked up and met his eyes; this was the closest I had ever come to him…

But why should that matter? We were just dancing… this was just another lesson.

My neck was bending slightly as I looked up towards him. I felt my heart beating against his, my breath rising in my chest.

I hope he did not feel my heart pulsing so quickly as we stood so close together.

I blushed under my pottery mask and gently pulled away.

"Y-yes." I laughed awkwardly and stumbled, slightly laughing again as my face burned once more.

"Are you sure… if you don't feel quite ready-"

"That's not it," I laughed out loud, my nervousness nearly choking the words out of my throat, "I would be honoured to dance with you."

He hesitated as I had but we smiled at one another and he nodded slowly as he lifted his hand under mine.

"Then," he smiled softly and reached out for my hand as I took it, "would you care to join me in this dance?"

I returned the smile, the burn fading on my skin, but a question lurking at the back of my mind.

"There's no one else I want to dance with more than you," I whispered under my breath, after I had taken his hand and led onto the ballroom floor.

"Pardon?" he asked gently, smiling as I caught myself and tightened my lips.

"Oh nothing- nothing really, Sorcerer," I laughed nervously and as he gently led me out onto the floor and swung around elegantly to face me.

"Let us begin then, this dancing lesson will show me what you have learned."

"I am suddenly over come by worry," I mumbled to myself and coughed anxiously but the Sorcerer smiled gently again and reached out a hand.

"It will go wonderfully," he answered as I grabbed his hand unable to hide my own shaking, but finding that once I held his hand in mine, my shivers subsided.

He took a step and I looked up at his blue eyes and I reached up without thinking and placed my hand on his shoulder while he reached around with his other hand and placed it at the bend in my back.

He leaned in and my breath, already haggard, blew hot steam which was muffled by the mask, "now to begin."

I breathed in gently as the first steps were quite simple. Side step, back, side, forward, spin. It all seemed so simple in his hands and I breathed in relief.

"A bit nervous," he said gently allowing me to nod my head feverishly before spinning me out again and then back in. "Don't be, you are a beautiful dancer, Avalon, I on the other hand, have a bit to learn from you."

I noticed he did seem a bit halting in his steps, rather than moving fluidly but he still seemed so majestic while I danced along side him, merely a observer to the splendour.

"I am not really use to this body," he smiled gently and honestly, "I'm afraid I am not as gracefull on the dance floor as I pretend to be," he smiled before tripping slightly a bit and letting go of me.

I smiled in return and grabbed his hand again, "here," I spoke slowly and we began to sway to the light strum of the violins.

**I included a part of the dance because this is the first time that avalon and the Sorcerer are really physically able to express their feelings since the Sorcerer was not confident as a beast to ask Avalon to dance, (also as it was probably impossible based on height difference and different mobility).**

**Con Te Partiro: basically the music I picture to Avalon and the Sorcerer's relationship, and their first dance, at first hesitant, and then strong and beautiful.**


	62. Resent

**~Roses~**

* * *

><p>The night was ended after the sunset as the Master knew the potion would not last long after that, though he hated it for coming to an end so quickly.<p>

As the night drew to an end, he walked her to the door of her room, an elegant creature dressed in gold and rubies dripping down her neck.

He smiled wildly even though she couldn't see it with her head turned away from him; he didn't care, it had all gone right tonight; for once in it had all ended perfectly.

"I haven't had fun like that for a long time," she laughed and the Master smiled a handsome grin, still under the magic of the spell.

"I'm not really use to company. It is nice to finally have a partner..." the Master grinned, opening another door that led to a different tunnel, but upon realizing what he had said, blinked and shook his head nervously, "to dance with, a **partner** to **dance** with." The Master corrected himself and Avalon, not noticing the slip, grinned over her shoulder at him.

It had been a long time since he had been able to dance like they had but she seemed to have enjoyed it despite a couple slips on his part.

"It's unfortunate you were not given a proper dance partner," he smiled at her but she just shook her head underneath the disguise.

"You were much better than you give yourself credit for," and then she added quickly as they stopped in front of the open door to her room, "You really do have a talent for looking graceful even in mid-fall."

The Master laughed loudly, and shook his head at her, "I shall be an equal for the next time we have this chance."

Avalon smiled again, the candlelight glimmering in her eyes and the Master's as she took off the beautiful mask and fiddling with it in her small delicate hands.

"I had a wonderful night," She spoke gently, her voice little more than a whisper, "thank you for the dancing lessons."

"You're welcome," he laughed in a human voice. He looked back up at her, her beauty radiating like light, her sincerity, her sweetness... overwhelmed him and he smiled.

He could not admit such a thing as love right now, it could end poorly if she did feel that way, it was too soon for him to be so quick with his feelings when he had not planned this far, but it was so easy for him to feel eased in her presence, to smile without the slightest bit of worry.

He smiled at her and bowed, his eyes meeting hers on their way up, though she seemed to be studying him, as if waiting.

He straightened up, a perplexed look on his face until she leaned in towards him, stopped for a second as if to asses the situation. He too noticed the anxious feeling in the air and though he was terrified when she reached for his mask, the Master did not reproach her or stop the action.

As she lifted the mask up, just barely enough to expose his cheek, then with one quick motion she lifted her head and kissed it. The feeling seemed to last centuries but before a moment passed Avalon let go of the mask and backed away hurriedly with a bright blush on her cheeks, whispering gently, "goodnight Sorcerer."

She gave a small smile, backed into her room and waving goodbye as she closed her door.

But the Master just stood there looking at the oak of the door.

Until he raised a hand to his face.

* * *

><p>Inside his room, long after the sun had set, the Master had been setting the lion mask upon his bed, a lightness he had never felt pulsing through his heart. He smiled to himself again and hummed the beautiful melody the violins had played while they danced that night.<p>

As he smiled at himself in the mirror, he felt his hands begin to ache and he sighed softly, preparing for the change but wishing the suspended rialto could last. Catching his reflection in the mirror, a figure appeared in the door opposite to it as it leaned against the wall which caused the Master to stop.

"You seemed to have had a good night," George murmured from his position in the doorway as the Master glanced at his servant's reflection in the mirror.

The Master pretended to ignore his presence but nonetheless spoke up with a dangerously calm voice, "someone had to step in since you had decided to hide away in the castle, _George_."

The servant froze at the abrupt tone with which the Master had scorned him and sneered angrily, distorting his handsome marble features.

"I haven't been hiding, _your majesty, _I have been trying to tell you what I have found out, if you would just listen to wisdom for _once_ in your life," George retorted with an angry glare in his eyes.

"After the way you have acted, there is nothing I want to hear from you George," the Master growled angrily over his shoulder, not making eye contact with his servant as George drew closer.

"Look at you, going through all this trouble, _and for what_? **_A girl who who's going to leave you with a broken heart and nothing else._**"

The Master turned around and heatedly stomped towards his servant, the blue of his eyes burning like fire, "_you know nothing about her!_"

"I know more than you it seems!" His servant countered angrily as he came eye to eye with the Master, "more than you care to admit since you've practically fallen head over heals for her. What else have you done for her besides change your form? Did you buy her things? Did you make her a castle of her own?"

"I have n-" The Master began, his shoulders rising in defence.

"Don't lie to me, your Highness, we both know when you lie;" George sneered again, but he tried to calm himself.

"And what if I have grown found of her company," the Master replied tartly, though in the very core of his voice he sounded unsure, "Avalon is a beautiful, kind girl; I have no chance of winning her heart without these spells, but you would ruin this chance for me, my own servant, _my dearest friend."_

George faltered in his anger but began to plead as he saw what it was in the Master's eyes, that for all his careful, practiced ways, the great Sorcerer had begun to fall in love with the mortal girl.

"I had just as much hope for her in the beginning as you do now, but I have seen something, I saw it in her weeks ago, Master, I have seen it before but I only realized now, I am only trying to warn you-"

"_Warn me?" _the Master gasped out in an almost roar, "how you try to destroy any hope of redemption- Am I so far past being vindicated that I must live with this curse forever?"

"We are all cursed, your majesty," Georger replied darkly, causing the master to watch him with a stunned look upon his face. "I am trying to warn you of her, don't you recognize it- _the similarity is undeniable!"_ growled George as he turned on his Master with an angered expression, something he had never before done in service to the Master.

"I think you had best leave-" muttered the Sorcerer with a hint of cynicism in his voice.

"You would dismiss me without hearing the truth wouldn't you, your liege?" snapped George, "**_she has her eyes_**," he blurted out and threw a hand up, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "Leonel, _Avalon_ has **_her _**eyes." George pleaded this time, voice trembling and filled with worry for his Master.

_"You are never to say that name in front me,_" snarled the Master, his hands aching and his stomach beginning to sicken.

"My king, your Highness, my good friend, you know of what I speak, I know you do." The Master backed away, he had not heard that name for some time and it breached his very soul to hear it again.

He twisted away from his faithful servant and shook his head as a wave of pain over came his abdomen but he tried to remain strong as the pain grew.

"Leave me, I have nothing left to discuss with you George."

George straightened as his shoulders tensed and his body froze.

"Of course, your highness."

George stormed from the room and left the Master hanging over the vanity as he glanced at the reflection one last time before the monster within surfaced once more.

**I know that I don't update quickly :P it's mostly because I'm trying to finish everything with my other fanfics, but I have noticed that I slack off a lot when it coms to updating frequently or even consistently.**

**But I'm going to put them on hiatus for the next bit to FORCE myself to update this every two weeks, for the next chapters that I'm listing off because I have some of them done. **

**Anywho so the next few chapters are in this order:**

**Decay: Jan 15**

**Thoughtful: Jan 29**

**Obsessive Delusion: Feb 12**

**Misconceptions: Feb 26**

**To Fly is to Fall: March 12**

**You Knew all Along: March 26**

**Alright so just to reiterate, these are the next six chapter which will be done on the dates recorded, or possibly earlier depending if I get more done in a short amount of time but they will NOT be LATE. If it works out okay I will do it with the next six chapters after that ^^ I hope that's okay with you all and a bit more organized**

**Here's a warning though, I'm not actually going to keep this story up on fan fiction or fiction press after the I mean is that I'll keep it up for a couple of weeks, but then I'll take it down because this is kinda just a demo for the one I'm making on wattpad, the wattpad story is a bit different because its more detailed but it follows the general plot and in my opinion its better written.**

**I wish you all a happy new year ^^ and I hope you find it to be a good one **


	63. Decay

I leapt around my room excitedly, only stopping once in awhile after catching my reflection in the mirror and smiling, fiddling with little things, my hair as I studied my face in the mirror. I smiled to myself at least a hundred times before I made my way to bed, the inevitable outcome of every night, though I had grown accustom to these visions I was not so stunted emotionally that I did not cry when I watch the witch kill her own husband and cast out her own child.

I had watched the witch curse the small child, and I had stood and watched. I had watched her been cast out by her own mother, I watched as she was turned away from every home and I had done nothing but watch in horror and grief.

And then the storm came and I could not force myself to ignore her plight, I heard the echoes whenever I tried to go against these shadows, that they were just memories, that it meant nothing and these were just memories from a different, shadows of things that had already been.

But these memories weren't even mine, they weren't even real.

I watched the little girl, she had a cloak over her back, shivering in the cold and clutching at the sides of her. Just under the hood I could see the horrible scars her own mother had cursed her with. They were red, black and stretched, as if her whole being had been distorted by the witch's magic. I shook my head of the thought, as I watched her shiver on her own, her whole body seeming to tremble in the storm.

Forcefully, I threw myself against the storm, almost like a feather in the storm, but managed to drop to my knees beside her struggling body and reach out and wrap my arms slightly over the child who had not taken notice of my presence until then.

Her body was freezing, I cried out loudly, holding my arms tightly over the girl, her shoulders shaking and moving against the cold glare of the blizzard like winds throwing us every which way.

"Why- why are you helping me?" she whispered in such a soft and heart broken voice that I could not reply, but I held her tight to my chest as the tears froze where they fell from her eyes.

The storm was great and strong but as I stared out into the white wall of nothing, I saw a vague, green light appear through the dense snow cloud. I clutched the little child tighter as the light drew closer, but I heard no footsteps and I saw no figure, just a solid beam of light, steadily growing larger and more brilliant as we shivered in the wind.

I stood up, blocking her from sight until finally the brilliant light appeared before us, and generated itself a body from nothing. Slowly the spectre's form began to take shape, and as I blinked at it, my eyes squinting as I tried hard to not look away from the green brilliant light, I watched as two slim arms came into being and a beautiful green coat waving in the wind around the body which had become tangible as well.

As I stood in front of the child, her hands clutching to my nightgown, I saw the figure reach out, the slim white hand looking solid as the being came closer to us, now only an arms length away, I could clearly see them.

And I was stunned into trembling at the beauty before me.

Ahead of me there seemed to be an angel of pure gold, emerald and white, her skin as fair as snow, her hair as flaxen as the sun. She seemed utterly celestial except for the glowing tattoo's upon her arm, shimmering and radiating with the green glow we had witnessed earlier.

She offered a hand to the little child, and I turned to her, my eyes wide as the girl looked passed me at woman, her eyes as wide as mine, the white woman smile comfortingly and knelt down slowly, offering the child her hand. Without a word I felt the child let go of my skirts and reach out toward the magnanimous character.

I studied the woman's face and I remembered the 'witch' from the book, though she better resembled an angel, if anyone seemed to look the part it would be this woman, though I suspected that because she appeared so fair, it could be the dreaded white witch in another form. But as I stared deeply into her face I saw a genuine compassion on her face, in the way she smiled and her face softened, it spoke of kindness, something the white witch could not fake in all her years of deception. The child grasped the woman's hand tentatively and I watched them as she was lead off, I almost cried out to her, but the little girl turned around, suddenly looking much older, as the prince had when we had danced in the ballroom all those nights ago.

She smiled in a very lady like fashion, not even the horrible scars which ripped her poor angelic face could diminish the true nobility and beauty which shawn through her.

The Enchantress seemed not to take notice of me, but as I watched her slowly lead the girl away I took notice of her tattoos again, which appeared so familiar to me, and I was comforted by the idea that she was indeed the Enchantress and she, at least, would take care of the poor girl.

However, I was not long for this world and quite suddenly I was drawn into the other dark places of my nightmares; the white maiden's evil fortress where I saw the Prince and the maiden. But instead of wreaking his terrible wrath on the men enslaved by his mistress, or standing at her side while he watched her kill mercilessly, the dark Prince was crouching at her feat and seemed to be crippled from pain, shivering and trembling as her hand touched his temple.

"-And your answer is now?" The witch asked vehemently, her eyes blazing like a blue fire.

"_Same_- _as last_-" he tried to choke out but only a half hearted gurgle came out and blood dripped from his mouth, a ripple went through his body and he convulsed with a spasm of pain while I watched them, horrified.

"Tsk, tsk Leonel, whatever will I do with you if you can't follow my simplest of orders; you know how much I hate seeing you in pain." She grimaced with her beautifully soft and chilling features, but I could see a smirk twitch in the corner of her lips.

"_Perhaps- I am already damned- for torturing your- innocent victims- but I will not- kill them- much less- __**a child-**__"_ he gasped out in short, sharp breaths but the witch quickly cut him off and a spark of blue flame shot from her hand, causing the Prince to scream out when it touched him.

"You will do as I say!" She roared mercilessly, I watched as this time he crumpled to the floor, his body writhing in agony upon the stones, twisting and crumpling before her. "Or I will turn my hatred upon your beloved sister."

The Prince looked up, barely able to remain awake from the exhaustion brought about be the witch's torture, "ah, there we have it, perhaps a little incentive to remind you who is control and how much I could ruin your life if you should disobey me. I believe she is with child now, you sister, happily married with a noble husband, what a shame it would be to see that happiness destroyed..."

"_Please- not- her-_" he gasped out again, _ "**I ****will**- I will-" _The Prince bowed his head in acceptance and finally the witch let go of her power over him and he fell to the ground, landing upon his shoulder. I watched in sorrow as his body crumpled into a ball and he layer there, barely able to breathe.

I approached his crumpled body but stopped, biting my knuckle as I watched him shiver upon the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Roses~<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Master awoke in a cold sweat, his hands shaking manically as he brought them to his eyes.<p>

He had returned to his normal form hours ago, but in his excitement he had forgotten to take his potion to avoid sleep, and in his haste to forget his argument with George he had fallen dead asleep.

He did not often sleep, which would easily be explained by the terrors he encountered while ever unconscious.

Screams.

He heard screams.

How much people feared his monstrosity of a body, how terrified they were of him, what he would do to them.

And the screams were so loud and so dreadful that he would beg them to stop, but his cries only manifested themselves as incoherent growls and roars.

Until finally his most loathed fear would surface and those who he had been close to, those he had known and loved throughout his life, would climb around him, swords, fire and ropes in their hands, pin him down and rip him limb from limb.

These terrors had only begun to haunt him after the curse, at first it was in little flashes of regret, his victims voices shouting, yelling at him. It was only what he deserved after what he had caused them in life. But what was the point then of this curse, if he could not make those wrongs right some how, if he could somehow prove that he could be redeemed.

A shiver rippled through his body as he pulled himself up from the floor, the bed he had made of the old books scattered across his room.

His heart was still racing as he did his best to recover from the dream, even Avalon had been among those in it, as he had grown more attached to the castle's only guest she had become much more dear to him and therefor she was also there, screaming at him, crying at him, yelling like the rest to tear him apart.

But it was only a dream and this was not real and right now for this moment she was here and happy to be in his company, and he was happy to be with her, more than he could have predicted.

Or wanted.

It was true that the companionship was enjoyable to him, and his fondness for her had grown into tenderness, even love, if he could even feel such a divine emotion. Yet... this was also dangerous, for above all, love and compassion were dangerous, it was a weakness, a horrible debilitating weakness as well as wonderful gift and he swore years ago he would never let such an emotion take full hold of him again. At least, that's what he promised to himself, but then, there were always exceptions to even the most heartfelt oaths.

There was always an exception.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Roses~<strong>_

* * *

><p>As Avalon and the Master spent their following days in happiness, the Sorcerer spent all that time as a man, sometimes taking the shape of someone she didn't even know, but it made him happy and she could not deny him that. However, Avalon began to notice a change come over her companion, as if he were growing unhappy despite underneath the mask of joy he always wore whenever they were together.<p>

He was never angry or short with her, but he seemed to grow restless and in pain, tired and exhausted as if he was being continually drained of power. The Master's different moods caused Avalon to worry that perhaps the magic keeping him in the human forms also hurt him.

However, she could not bear to ask him as he seemed too carefree, despite his tiredness, and she did not know how to tell him she worried for his health when he didn't seem to take notice of it himself and somehow Avalon tried to tell herself that perhaps he had always been like this, but she never really noticed.

For a week they would spend all their time together, straight from sunrise to sundown, just as the master had asked, and despite his hope, he began to notice the change in his being as well, afraid and knowing all too well that if he spent too much time in the form of a human, he would grow more restless and angry and perhaps even snap at Avalon or one of his servants as he had with George the other night.

The argument they had had been the last straw for the quick minded servant, it left him fuming and yet worried for his master. He had seen this girl before perhaps in a different shape but he knew her heart was black, he knew she was different and yet the same. But for all his careful words, the master refused to listen to him, despite the evidence staring right back in his face, the master would not listen to a single thing from George. This left the frustrated servant anxious and unhappy, avoiding the master and the others. But he made it his mission to cross Avalon's path at least one more time, to once and for all prove that she was the very nightmare which had driven his master to the brink of sorrow and death.

But the master of the castle, deaf to his servant's words would not permit such thoughts to cross his mind even in his darkest hours. He knew this girl well, he knew her like no other person on earth and she, to the largest extent, knew who he was, who he wanted to be and she had showed him the most tender affection he had received while under the guise of the beast.

Still he could not give up his human form, the addictive feeling of being human and knowing he could be with Avalon, as he was always meant to be, so that he could feel her touch on his skin instead of on the armour-like scales of the beast.

The Master could also sense her worry for him but did not wish to alarm her so he did the best he could to hide the pain and emotions bubbling underneath the calm surface, if only to preserve the precious time he had with her in his treasured human form, hoping she would come to care for him as much as he did her. The only way he believed this would happen was if he were able to shed his monstrous form and appear human.

Little did the Master know, Avalon had already begun to care him more than simply friendship, though unable to admit it to herself or to him aloud.

So they were trapped in their circles, only wishing to make the other happy and slowly approaching the destruction of everything they had ever wanted as Avalon's dreams began to come to a close and finally play in to the white maiden's final and most devastating scheme.

** Yay I got this done ahead of time ^^**

**Alrightyio- we are on the downward progression to Avalon leaving, I don't want to give anything away, but this is kind of where everything starts to go wrong after George's conversation with the sorcerer...  
><strong>


	64. Thoughtful

There was a slow storm passing over the village and though this seemed a regular occurrence in the springtime it held a more foreboding message for those who took signs from the earth and the sky.

Morgana, as she was called by most of her followers, stood outside her home, her light hair blowing in the wind as she watched the storm cloud pass over head. This storm would hold different meaning for her, as it spoke of strange happenings, dark times… and death. It was unlike any storm she had ever seen before in the village and it unnerved the spiritual being, unnerved and rocked her to the very core.

But this would not be the only unpleasant experience of the day for as she prepared to take her nightly herbal medicine, she heard a tapping of feet as they approached her from behind.

"Good evening, soothsayer," murmured the oily voice, and the instant it spoke Morgana turned around suddenly, facing the dreadful creature full on. "I have come to talk to you."

"I have no time left to speak with you, Father, you can come see me tomorrow if you must," Morgana glared ahead of her at Father Danton as he approached he house, dressed in all the robes of a priest.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, Mademoiselle Picoux, I have no faith in your so called 'talents', no I come here on a very different mission."

The Father side stepped the gate in front of her home as Morgana took a step to meet him.

"If you've come here to gloat over your replacing of Father Gregory then I really won't hear any of it Danton, the people of this town are becoming wise to your evil, it won't be long before they see through to that evil heart."

The Father merely smiled as he nodded, "I am not evil, I'm this town's saviour, in fact it's witches like you that ought to be burned for being evil."

The weight of the threat seemed to lie heavily on Morgana's shoulders but she had faith in people, her friends, those who never abandon her to such a fate.

The storm above their head's crackled over head with thunder and lightning as the giant grey beast crawled over the sky.

"It is a dark little place now isn't it," Danton chuckled grimly to himself, but his entire presence seemed giddy, almost elated by the dreariness of the town. "Darkness is exactly what tho town needs to purge itself of all these fake oracles and fake heroes."

"The darkness will only blind you, blind everyone," Morgana called out against the wind, her voice strong, "I only hope you change this before it is too late."

"Things are already changing here," The Father twisted and bent in the wind as he seemed to revel in the chaos and dismay, "can you sense change, can you sense that, soothsayer?"

Morgana's eyes narrowed as she stared across at the man, "yes."

The Father chuckled to himself and began to leave but not before Morgana spoke again.

"You may think you're leading people to safety, you may even think this is for their own good, but I know you Danton, I've seen you at your worst and I know that you are a greedy, vengeful monster and if you so much as turn a cross word against my family or I, I will not hesitate to show everyone the real you."

Danton could not help a startled gasp escape his throat, revealing his weakness for only a moment.

"I see where you're loathsome beast of a son gets his tongue from," the Father grinned menacingly, but Morgana hardly flinched away as he approached closer, arms folded over her chest.

"Leave my son out of this," Morgana glowered down upon the Father, her face contorted into a sneer.

The Father smiled once more, turning around as he left through the gate, "You're weak soothsayer, and I'll see you both burn, mark me, Mademoiselle, I will see all that you love burn."

With that last hateful word, the Father left from whence he had come, leaving a very torn and embittered Morgana on the steps of her home, standing in the path of the storm as it slowly consumed the entire town.

* * *

><p>Leda drummed her fingers upon the wooden counter underneath her palm as she studied the hesitant being in front of her. Well, not 'studied' so much as 'glared at.' For upon the couch of the main room, sat the most disreputable, ignorant, self-obsessed man who had ever lived. As far as Leda was concerned he could rot in his lavished little house and stay there for the rest of his life.<p>

A genuine look of sadness appeared on his face, "I know you must hate me, especially when I driven your sister out of the village," he spoke softly, avoiding her eyes, 'the coward' Leda thought angrily. Of course she knew that Noelle was not the reason Avalon had left, that night, as her father had told her after they came back to the house, but her little sister's sadness and aspiration were all due to this one man. He had not hesitated for one second to hurt her, he had loathed her little sister and toyed with her emotions, just as he toyed with all the girls emotions in this town. He might not have been the reason but he had mad Avalon's life miserable ever since he met her. She remembered how he had arrogantly

"And now you have come here to release your conscience then? To ask my family and I for forgiveness so you may now sleep at night and avoid your guilt?" Leda spoke harshly, her hands twitching and her legs uncrossing and recrossing as she was far too irritated by Noelle's mere presence to sit still for a second.

Noelle stared at her, looking through her as if he were lost in a daze, "I am sorry for what I have done, but I look not for forgiveness."

Leda started suddenly, all her nerves suddenly drawing thin and causing her to leap out of her seat and verbally assault Noelle, "then why are you here! Why do you continue to harass us with your presence if you have nothing to say? It is your fault! It was your fault she was driven to leaving us, to leave her own family, you caused all of this!"

Noelle's eyes widened as his shoulders fell and he hunched himself over, "I know," he muttered out at last.

Leda stared at this pathetic being, this man who had ruined his sisters life and had taken joy in every second of it but for one moment she could forget that and be compassionate to the pitiable creature, this lowly man.

"Why," Leda begged at last, her voice becoming hoarse, "why then have you come?"

Noelle was silent for a very long time and he did not look Leda in the eye as she studied what she could see of his face, trying to believe that for all of their painful sacrifices there was something good.

"Will you say nothing then to me, could you not even look me in the eye?" Leda whispered harshly, almost in a hiss.

"I don't need to be reprimanded again, I fully know what I have done, what you have suffered from me, but despite what you have seen, I did care for Avalon- I _do_ care." Noelle gasped out in exasperation and turned away from her, still sitting upon the sofa, "I cannot ask for forgiveness, because I know you can't have any to give to me, but I ask you to believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt her and that I would wish for nothing more than your reunion."

Noelle ended his genuine speech by finally meeting Leda's gaze and for what had to be the first time in her life, Leda was stunned into a speechless state.

Noelle gave a melancholy smirk, "I have said too much then?"

"Perhaps," Leda looked at him with wide eyes that never strayed from his face, "but for whatever reason, I am inclined to believe you Noelle de Mondue."

For the first time since the conversation began Noelle gave a genuine, if a bit bitter smile but nodded his thanks, "but I did come here to speak with Monsieur Mark."

Before another word could be said between them there was a knock at the door and Leda, frustrated with how popular their home seemed to be that evening, leapt up from her seat and stomped towards the door, "_now who on earth could that be, first you then this._"

Noelle laughed dismissively as he relaxed into the chair for the first time, "perhaps you should make it a hotel and invite guests, I am sure they would appreciate the friendly hospitality."

Leda rolled her eyes and sighed, "just because I treat you with a _little_ bit of disdain, doesn't mean I do everyone," Leda chuckled to herself and Noelle sighed in exasperation.

There was another rapid knock at the door, this time it was a bit more forceful and urgent.

"Who in the world could that be?" Noelle chuckled, looking over his shoulder as Leda grabbed for handle.

"Well, we shall find out-" just as soon as the door opened a black and brown shape launched itself through the door and was upon Leda as she gave out a short cry.

Noelle, who had been laughing until the shape had come through the door, bolted to his feet in surprise and shock as the two of them hit the wall with a soft thud. Once Noelle had a chance to see who the intruder was he made a start to pull the man away from her but was not necessary.

Victor Dangerfield pulled them both up, his eyes closed as they unlocked lips, smiling at one another though Leda seemed a bit flustered as well as relieved.

"_Victor_! What are you doing here at such a late night?" Leda laughed a little, a blush rising on her cheeks, trying to subdue the smile on her lips.

"Oh my love, my darling, my jewel,_ my Leda_, I have missed you so much, I could not wait for tomorrow morning when I could see you now." Victor purred, kissing her tenderly on the cheek before pulling away and allowing her to catch her breath, which she did with a lot of effort.

"Victor," Leda gasped and laughed, "you frightened me, I very nearly slapped you," she choked out a laugh again when Victor bent low on one knee and kissed her hand.

"I'm sorry, love, I only wanted to surprise you, the most wonderful, beautiful lady," he smiled bright and rose to his feet to embrace her once more but Leda stopped him.

Leda blushed as she unwrapped herself from Victor's arms and had a chance to see Noelle from the corner of her eye, standing on his feet as if ready to attack and looking very stunned by the surprising event.

"Oh, of course…" Leda blushed even more furiously than before as Noelle looked upon her with a smirk, raising one eye brow.

Leda covered her lips again and did her best to cross her arms over her chest, looking awkwardly to Noelle.

"Noelle, Victor… Victor, Noelle… I think you have already met one another."

Victor, who had not even taken notice of Noelle's presence until Leda had pointed him out, quickly turned on his heels to behold the dashing de Mondue standing nonchalantly behind him, a bit of a smirk still on his face.

"_Monsieur de Mondue_," Victor spoke with a sharp tone of shock as Leda awkwardly looked away from them.

"Monsieur Dangerfield," Noelle addressed him disinterestedly as he did not make eye contact with the noble man, they _had_ already met before and had not parted on such amiable circumstances.

Victor looked to Noelle then back to Leda and then of course back to Noelle, with a sneer on his lips but he controlled his mood and straightened his back, "I see what is going on here! Trying to steal the beautiful Leda, are you, you promiscuous fraudster! You philandering serpentine… snake!"

"Serpentine snake, oh very clever Victor," Noelle replied nonchalantly again, still not even looking at the noble.

"Gentleman, please," Leda sighed in exasperation, but Victor's rage and passion were equal to her own when she decided to show it, it was only Noelle who seemed to be relaxed at that moment.

"Get behind me Leda, there's no limit to the number of dirty schemes this man may think up," Victor growled as he tried to push Leda behind him and Leda rolling her eyes in response.

Noelle sat upon the sofa once more, the very essence of condescension as he stared at Victor from his seat, "I have absolutely no interest in stealing your _beloved._" Noelle laughed slightly though by his opponents face one could tell Victor was dangerously on the edge of strangling the charmer.

_"Ahaha,_ Noelle, we both know how you are with women, and you're not taking this one!" Victor sneered, trying to get a rise out of his opponent.

"Victor!" Leda exclaimed in surprise and anger, shocking her lover into looking back at her. "Stop being so stubborn, this is idiotic, to think of all people I would ever have any connection with, Noelle would be the last."

"It's nice to know I am welcome," Noelle muttered to himself bitterly while Leda gently grabbed his shoulder and moved Victor to the other end of the sofa, the farthest possible place from Noelle.

"Now…" Leda began, sitting herself between the two men, she turned to Noelle suddenly, "you wished to talk to father?"

"Yes," Noelle spoke tiredly, "though I don't suppose he is in at the moment."

"What a surprise," Victor spoke up, a smile appearing on his face, "I must talk with your father as well."

Leda whipped her head around quickly to stare at Victor.

"_Why on earth would you need to speak with him?_" Leda demanded as Victor seemed to be very shocked if not a bit hurt by her curt reply.

"Well, my love, I would need to ask permission from you father first before I asked you, as it is that's how my father asked and his father and the father before that-" Victor went on slowly as Leda's face changed from one of annoyance to one of absolute shock.

At that moment the main door to the home was opened once more as Monsieur Mark, Dian and Xavier beheld the two guests sitting across from one another and with a shocked look on all their faces.

The three of them rose to their feet, however before any of them could get so much as a 'hello' in Victor jumped to his feet and approached Richard, "Monsieur Mark, I know we have not been formally introduced quite yet but I am a wealthy man and I come from a good, charitable family, but more than that, I love your daughter, Leda," Victor reached out a hand as Leda took it and watched as he brought her to his side, "and I would be honoured to take her as my wife if I have your blessing first of course."

Dian couldn't stop herself from squealing in happiness as Leda was still blushing furiously.

Richard, still shocked from the abrupt announcement, looked to Noelle, who seemed to be just as shocked as he, and then went back to Victor, his voice commanding and true so that he demanded all the eyes in the room.

"And how do you feel for this man Leda?"

His eldest daughter gave a small smile and nodded her head quickly, "I-I do love him Father… more than I can say," she smiled at Victor as he held her hand.

Richard smiled at his daughter, but turned a very serious face upon the young man, "wealth and status do not speak of virtue Monsieur Dangerfield and they would not sway my decision, but I can see my daughter loves you and that you are indeed a good man as far as I have seen, I hope you have every happiness together, for you have my blessing."

Richard smiled warmly as he kissed his daughter upon the forehead and watched the two young lovers embrace.

Dian was next as she wrapped her arms around Leda, careful of her stomach as it had rounded out in the last few months. "We are so happy for you!"

Xavier grinned, "truth be told I didn't think Leda would be quite so accepting of marriage to the rich duke."

"Shush!" Dian gasped, laughing as she nudged her husband in the ribs, "you two look splendid together, truly."

Leda blushed again which was strangely uncommon to her until that night but she nodded her head and smiled, "I could not make it _too _easy for him… but Dian tell me! _How is the child?_"

While the family laughed, exchanged greetings and welcomed in the newest member of the family and one soon on the way, the lonely figure beside happy gathering stood silently in his place and watched with steady eyes at the joyful reunion.

"Oh!" Leda began catching sight of Noelle, "father, Noelle has also come to speak with you."

Noelle, relaxing his shoulders, approached the master of the home slowly, his eyes low and his breathing rough.

"Monsieur Mark," he bowed, his voice haggard, more so than it had been when he had talked to Leda, perhaps because he did not know what to expect this time.

"Hello Noelle," Richard answered, putting on his friendliest smile, "it is good to finally meet you, Avalon-" he stopped as a bit of sadness came over his face, "spoke kindly of you."

Noelle's eyes widened but he shook his head, as he had been quick and shrewd with Victor, the charmer now seemed to be unable to speak with his silver tongue, "I-I am sorry Monsieur Mark, I should not have come tonight and disturbed your family."

Noelle began to exit as fast as he could but Richard stopped him by putting up a hand and smiling, "nonsense, you are welcome in my home, it looks like it would be a bad night to be travelling," he added as a storm cloud had passed recently over the village that day.

Noelle nodded gratefully and smiled as best he could despite the circumstances under which they were introduced.

Dian, Xavier, Leda and Victor sat themselves on the sofas next to the door as rain began to pour heavily on the roof of their home.

"I should not have been so forward as to think I could come here without invitation," Noelle began as it seemed he was having difficulty making eye contact with Richard who looked upon the younger gentleman with compassionate eyes.

"It is not too forward, my home is always open," he smiled at his family as they all huddled closely to one another, laughing and joking in their perfect moment of peace.

"You look very well Monsieur," Noelle spoke at last, his voice calm but his face spoke beyond what he said, "you are a stronger man than I, Monsieur Mark, I fear these days I am more haggard, more tired by- _by what has happened_."

Richard smiled at the young man and shook his head, giving a small smile as he patted Noelle on the shoulder.

"My family has made me strong, I find the more people you have close to you, the stronger you are," Richard grinned as he began to step into a side room where they could discuss matters privately. "Now Noelle," Richard shut the door behind him, "what did you wish to speak to me about?"

Noelle uncharacteristically began to fumble with his hands as Richard offered him a seat, "Monsieur Mark, I'm sorry to intrude and grateful that you allowed me to see you, I am loathe to mention this to you when you have so many worries yourself but I have to ask-"

He couldn't finish as he looked up to see Richard's kind face looking down upon him.

"Noelle?" Richard asked slowly, but was interrupted quite suddenly.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_ The sudden bang at the main door in the other room startled the gentleman out of their seats.

When they rounded the corner and entered the main room the rest of the family was surrounding the door, Xavier protectively shielding Dian as she held her arms in front of her stomach.

Leda stepped forward though Victor resisted when he pulled her arm back gently, "Love, I've been doing this all night."

Leda smirked but another round of loud banging erupted from the other side of the door, desperate this time, perhaps even aggressive.

"Be careful Cherie," Papa called out, as he already began to make his way to the door.

Leda looked over her shoulder stubbornly and grabbed a hold of the handle, "I'm not afraid of _anyone_ or _anything_ on the other side of this door."

Determined and bothered, Leda pulled the door back and it swung out of her hands to behold the dark creature on the other side.

Leda gasped out a pitiful scream before falling to the floor, Victor leaping to her side and clutching her in his arms as everyone else in the room stared at the dark figure in horror.


	65. Obsessive Delusion

**Alright, so early update ^^ which is surprising since this chapter is longer than the last... anywho here it is ^^ I'm sure there's a couple of errors but I went through this twice and I either got most of them... or I'm blind... which honestly wouldn't be that surprising**

* * *

><p>There had been a large storm passing over castle for the last two days but it seemed as if there was no end to it. The Sorcerer's magic kept the storm at bay and away from the gardens but it seemed that the natural force was so strong he was only just able to do that. Above the lofty roof we could hear the thunder and the rain as it fell hard upon the castle.<p>

Everything was always so peaceful at the castle I had become use to the silence, forgetting the ills of bad weather. As I looked out over the garden and how pleasant it seemed here, but I had forgotten about the hardships my family faced every year. The bitter winter, the over bearing summer heat… then there was the damp spring. What if it soaked through the house again like it did two years ago? Dian always became horribly sick during the spring, she had such a weak constitution ever since I could remember.

I worried that this storm would be too much for her.

I only worried so much because in past years I was really the only one who was able to tend to her as Leda was busy with helping Papa in his work shop and Xavier had not been there before, though whenever she had been sick in previous years he had always come around with flowers for Dian.

'_But she was with family, she would be taken care of,_' I protested to myself again, '_Dian will be in good hands now that she's with Xavier.'_

Still my worry persisted, but then again how in the world would I be able to see her. It's not as if I could ask to go back, besides agreeing to take my father's place, I could not abandon the Sorcerer here. Of course the other servants were always here, he would not be alone, I suppose, or lacking for company but Vivian, Tarren and George would need to do their own things, as they often did, I did not see them nearly as much as I saw the Sorcerer and I was well aware that they took great care of the castle. So I thought perhaps that though the Sorcerer wasn't alone in the castle, he still would be, in a way. I could not ask for freedom when he had been so kind to me, it would not be fair.

Besides Dian would be well with Xavier, for I had rarely seen a husband so devoted to his wife.

I caught myself sighing as I stared out upon the terrace of a balcony in the east wing of the castle. As of late I had spent all my time with the Sorcerer in his human form, and though I did not mind this I could not help but feel there was something missing, perhaps something missing in him.

But that was such a foolish thing to believe, he was still the same.

For a moment I could believe that and at least I wouldn't be so on edge all the time with something horrible nagging at the back of my mind.

Suddenly, while I had been daydreaming about my family and how I supposed they were getting on, there was a rapid tapping at the door.

Startled, I whipped my head around, rising from my seat on the sofa and turning to the door, "enter," I spoke timidly, expecting the Sorcerer.

George stepped through, equally surprised to see me there.

"Avalon-" he began, his eyes narrowed and I saw something in them that made me want to back away in fear, but I held my ground. "Have you seen the master?"

He asked sternly and I felt there was something cynical in his tone, but I shook my head all the same.

"I have not seen him all day," I answered slowly, scrutinizing him now, "in a matter of fact, I have not seen you for a very long time either."

George gave me a harsh look, something that spoke of how cold and unfriendly he was about to become, but before he could say another word there was a loud eruption of noise behind us.

George and I turned away from the balcony at the harsh sound of something breaking before the chamber doors of a bedroom attached to this room were thrust open.

The Sorcerer stumbled from the opening in another human form, his hands shaking as he barrelled through, knocking the doors as he landed upon the wall, just managing to stand upon his two feet.

I ran to his side, as he saw me from the side and looked at me with shock with only his eyes as he wore a mask and I could not see any part of his face but he had dark black hair running down to his ears.

I turned away from him to look into the room, and though it was dark, for no candles were lit, I could see the image of what I thought was an overturned table, broken in two.

"What happened Sorcerer?_ Are you feeling well?"_ I asked hesitantly while he panted there, barely strong enough to hold himself up against the wall.

"Master," George spoke slowly his grey eyes studying the Sorcerer's bent form as he braced his back against the wall.

"I will be fine, now leave me, _all of you,_" he managed to cough out in a surprisingly angered tone. I wasn't quite sure I had ever heard such vehemence from him before.

George stared at me for a moment while he backed away from the Sorcerer, and I could see in his eyes something that bid me to do the same.

But I couldn't leave his side when he seemed to be in such ill health.

"Ridiculous, you clearly need aid, let us help you Sor-"

"_I am well_,_ I don't need help, and I certainly don't need to be lectured by my own servants, let alone you,"_ the Sorcerer snarled so angrily that I flinched back from him.

I had never seen him angry, perhaps bitter, perhaps cynical, but never angry like this. It was frightening.

The Sorcerer breathed heavily before looking at me, almost pleadingly.

"Avalon," he turned to his statue companion, "George, I-" he shook his head viciously, as if to shake demons from him, "please forgive me, I did not wish to be sharp with either of you."

George said nothing, but I could not forget what I saw in the room, "what has happened in there?" I began to head to the door but I was stopped by the Sorcerer's raised voice.

"_Don't!_" He shouted fiercely once more before the horrible guilt came over his eyes and I saw them wince as he stared at me, "_please,_ please don't go in there. There's nothing to see." He crumpled again at the waist and I was immediately at his side.

"No need to shout at me, I can hear perfectly fine," I spoke softly but with a harsh tone as I watched those eyes stare at me, but I could tell by the pain I somehow saw in them that this was perhaps not the best time for my old defensive habits. "George, perhaps, could you help me to escort the master out into the garden."

George stared at me hesitantly but when he heard no objection from the Sorcerer he grabbed one shoulder, and I the other.

We raced down the halls and the many staircases, careful in our task as we approached the doors of the castle.

"Thank you George," I spoke quietly as he let go of the Sorcerer's right arm.

"I probably shouldn't go any further," the stone servant muttered as he stared at the entrance of the castle, dividing the inside from the garden.

George gave a brisk nod, still giving me that mistrustful look before departing the room and off to some part of the castle, perhaps to watch through a window and make sure I did nothing.

I helped the Sorcerer to a near by bench surrounded by lilies where we hobbled to and let him rest.

He was breathing heavily as if he had been choked despite the fresh brisk winds pulling through the garden that day.

I hardly moved until I heard him relax slightly and speak to me.

"I am not the master of the castle," the Sorcerer spoke out slowly once he caught his breath, sitting upon the bench.

"What?"

"I am no master, just a _beast," _he answered grimly, "you alone are mistress here."

I waited for a moment while he looked at me, hunched over on the bench.

I let out a sigh and fell on the bench beside him, "you had us so worried, I really would wish you to tell me then what has you so upset instead of hiding it away like some game."

The Sorcerer tried to choke out a laugh, "what would be the fun in that?"

"Sorcerer, please," I finished, trying to catch his eyes, to see them even if his face were hidden behind a mask.

The Sorcerer lost his fake grin and resigned to a sombre state, "I can deny you nothing," he answered solemnly.

"But to help you," I finished, more worried than angry for his abrupt manner. "Please tell me what is wrong. What has happened to make you unhappy?"

I could see him shake beside me as he laid his masked face in the palms of his hands.

"Avalon, there are no words to express how lowly I am, I am like an animal. I am an animal, but worse I fear. I was abrupt and there is no excuse for how I acted, I am sorry, it will not happen again." I moved closer along the bench on which we both sat, he sighed and seemed to give in, "sometimes I am prone to an animal's anger, not because of you, or any of the servants, but because it is in my nature. I only wished to shield you from that."

I lightened and smiled, to prove I understood this even though I was not entirely sure; I lifted my arm to his back and felt his shaking ease until he was still, "sometimes you worry me, I can't help it really. You only need tell me and I will leave you be."

I felt his back shake once more as he forced a small laugh, "oh Avalon, you are much too kind to me," he turned to me and touched my hand, causing me to quiver slightly at the touch and blush. I did try to hide this with my free hand.

"I know. It's a curse, I fear," I laughed and he smiled at me as I stood and he followed, offering his arm as we headed back to the castle.

"I will be better now, I think, it might have just been a little fresh air to fix me. Thank you, Mistress," he bowed almost to the floor and rose slowly.

"Avalon is fine," I laughed again and took his arm,"perhaps I shall have you address me as your highness next time, though."

He chuckled as we began to head down the path.

* * *

><p><em>~Roses~<em>

* * *

><p>The Master's potions room was a horrid disaster, it seemed that for the past week he had grown in temper and ferocity, sometimes he would not even remember falling unconscious and then when he awoke, a horrible mess would be around him, everything, just in ruins.<p>

This is why he had been so startled and perhaps even a bit angered by George and Avalon's concern; because despite how he tried to convince her in the garden, he was not 'feeling well', in fact, if he had to place a description to it, he was the farthest thing from feeling well at the time. He loathed himself for shouting at George and Avalon, it was cruel and eve if he should die he promised never to frighten her again.

He hated lying to her, but the truth would be even worse to her ears, to see how weak he was and how consumed he was by his need to regain if only a bit of his humanity.

But this anger he felt was far more terrible than the times it had occurred before.

The Master knew it had to do with the potion, it had happened before, many times in fact. If he used it, only in excess, he would become horribly angry, vengeful and spiteful.

'Of course,' he would often think in his irritated state, 'the only rest from being a horrible beast would come with just as terrible a consequence.'

And not only did he become angry, but the transformation from beast to man and vice versa could be grotesquely painful.

The first time he had undergone the transformation process to human it had almost driven him mad from the pain. He had woken, half dazed on the path going through the woods and blood tripping from his mouth.

He had almost died.

Almost.

But that was so long ago and even now the transformations had become easier until now they didn't even exist anymore. However becoming the Beast once more was the most excruciating thing he had ever experienced, and continued to experience. At first the change from man to beast would only happen after a week, but as years progressed his time as human grew shorter and shorter, and the roses upon the rose bush had grown few in numbers.

It had almost become an addiction for him, to feel that free, to be so far away from the problems which grounded him. He would say the potion was almost an addiction, because admitting it was would only deepen his sorrow that he needed it to be happy, to make _her _happy.

Because of his frequent use of the potions the transformation from man to monster could be triggered by the simplest of things, a thought, anger, the sun setting, all these things seemed to reduce his time as a human to hours.

Sometimes the small amount of time he had drove him to frustration and sometimes the pain drove him to weep.

Nevertheless, to him it was all worth it, especially now, perhaps he had not been right, but he could almost swear that between himself and his most compassionate guest, that a bond had been formed between them and he dared to believe that perhaps it was not just merely in friendship.

Now he paced manically in his room, fumbling around his books, his prized possessions, agitated and yet excited for what was to come.

The Master gripped the rose tightly in his hand, fiddling with the deep crimson petals going through the words over and over in his head. Sighing at last he placed the flower on the table, feeling a dizzying affect come over him as he put both hands on the table to steady himself. Looking at the golden elixir he sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly while reaching for his cloak.

This was the day he would tell her, this is the day he would confess everything.

"So, you are planning to tell her, aren't you."

The master spun around but saw nothing. Yet he had recognized the voice, it was his own, his own monstrous voice.

"Who's there," the strong human voice shouted out from the Master.

"_Why I'm you!_" Laughed the voice deeply, sending chills up the Master's spine; he turned around again trying to face the voice head on.

"That is a lie! You must be magic, a part of the curse-" the Master shouted out at the voice still trying to locate the origin of the sound.

"I am you as you truly are, _a monster with a heart as black as coal and a murderous bastard_."

"Right," laughed the Master. "You won't play this game with me, I am exist, I belong here,_ but you. Are._**_ An._****_ILLUSION!_**_"_ Yelled the Master again, "With one hand I could destroy your very being."

"Your powers are not strong enough in this weak human form you cherish," the voice responded callously. "If you were in your true form perhaps you could get rid of me, _perhaps,_ but then you would never be able to change back, or satisfy your little lust for that human woman."

The Master tensed his shoulders, fists tightening as he glared deeply at the point he believed the voice came from. He was angered by this and perhaps it was all in his head but somehow he knew it was truth that this creature spoke.

The voice whispered threateningly, "She's changing right now, _in her room.._." But the Master stood his ground glaring viciously, the voice only continued chuckling smugly, "_you could watch._" Then the Master snapped, twisting on the voice and charging at the wall, throwing his fist into the stone and cracking the great marble slightly.

"_SILENCE!_" roared the Master. Hearing a little bit of his real voice break through, almost like an animals roar.

The Master grabbed at his throat.

"Ah so the monster is still in you," the voice cackled ominously, "I wonder if she knows about your little secret."

The Master flinched away from the words and turned away from the voice.

"She'll never let you hold her with your deformed hands if she knew the truth about you." The voice chuckled, and the Master flinched and glanced at his hands, seeing the soft flesh, scale-less and furless.

This form he was in was indeed a lie.

But he felt with all his heart that she could love the lie, just enough that it could become something real.

"It doesn't matter," the Master muttered warningly, "I can be _anything_ I want; I can be_ whoever_ I want."

"It is true enough, but we know better... don't we." The Master got back to his feet and ran back to the middle of the room. "You don't change, at the end of the day you're always the same." A mysterious laughing echoed around the room as the Master turned around again. "Deep down you know it, and she knows it too."

The Master glared around him, "it doesn't matter, none of it matters."

"She is a ravishing young woman, a beauty,_ a human_... and you are an ugly beast, what can you offer her that she would want?"

The Master winced and turned away from the cruel whispers that were now surrounding him.

"I-I can offer..."

"What? _Your love?_ _Your heart perhaps_?" the voice burst out laughing, "You are nothing to her, _you mean nothing to her,_ you mean nothing to _everyone!_ You can't even touch her the way a real man could, kiss her the way a real man-"

"I am still a man!" the Master yelled out glaring at the point that the voice emanated from, daring it to challenge him.

"You are," granted the voice darkly but the Master could hear the smile in its tone. "So long as you drink that potion, so long as it holds you under its influence, you are a man." the Master faltered in his step, falling back to the table, and looked over his shoulder at the glass full of the golden substance.

"Ah, you realize then," laughed the voice, "You are a fake, a coward, a mere illusion-"

"**_It is you who is the illusion-_"** the Master tried to shout but the laughter of the voice began to grow in volume, drowning out his cries.

"You can hide yourself, colour your hair, change your appearance to avoid the truth; you can wrap yourself up in these illusions but you'll still be the ugly, monstrous creature you've always been," the voice laughed and began to emanate from directly behind him, the Master pin pointed the outline of a figure in the shadows and charged at it, throwing a fist ahead of him and smashing it into the body but it shattered before him, cutting his hand and causing it to bleed profusely.

The Master stared ahead of him in pained confusion, placing his other hand on the individual but only meeting a hard surface; as he raised his head to look up he was met by a pair of startling blue eyes.

His eyes.

His image.

The Master backed away on the floor as he stared at his own shocked expression in the mirror.

He was the only one there.

* * *

><p><em>~Roses~<em>

* * *

><p>I was not worried after the conversation I had with the Sorcerer, he seemed genuinely at ease after our talk, but when he missed our regular rendezvous by the tiger lilies, I began to fret again.<p>

I wasn't necessarily worried for him, but I was a bit angry that he would brush our date off so easily and decided that he was already having difficulties or we would be once I found him.

I headed for the first place I could think of, the potions room we had always me in before

It was dark in the room, the potions were scattered everywhere unlike all the times I had gone down there before. When I saw that some books were open and torn and glass was broken I began to fear something was wrong since I could never imagine the Sorcerer breaking glass much less ripping out pages from books that he took such good care of.

Perhaps he wasn't as well as he said, but I had to trust him, to trust his word and accept it.

As I rounded the corner and entered the main room, I spotted a gaunt figure amongst the desks, potions and papers. I recognized it immediately to be the Sorcerer, but he seemed drained, wobbling as if he could barely stand and there, beside him, was that golden elixir I had first seen in the green house where he had first shown me the roses.

A few freshly cut roses were placed in a vase but thy seemed shrivelled and drained as well.

The Sorcerer was wearing his cloak now and mask as he stood in front of me as a man. "Hello Avalon," I could see the faint outline of a smile as he stood wobbly against the wall, the golden elixir I had noticed before sat on the table beside his hand.

"Sorcerer?" I looked the shadowy figure up and down, "what's wrong?" I asked taking a step in his direction as he swayed unsteadily, "what's happened?" I asked softly, trying to smile but finding myself too worried to manage one.

"There is nothing to worry about," he tried to laugh my anxiety away and I could see him straighten for a brief moment. He let go of the table and elegantly laid out a foot in front of himself to take a step but his leg seemed to crumple underneath him and he fell to the ground, a mess of papers gliding to the floor along with the bottle of the golden liquid as it crashed beside the shadowy figure on the floor and splattered everywhere.


	66. Misconceptions

"Sorcerer!" I cried out, startled, I ran to his side, fell to my knees and lifted his head. As I did this I grabbed a blanket on a close chair and brought it under his neck.

Gently moving his shoulder, I became a bit anxious and perhaps a bit careless as I brought my hand back too quickly got a bit of the golden substance on my hands. I cried out slightly as I felt a strange burning feeling on my hand and held it up to my eyes.

My skin began to glow slightly, turning a pearly pink that mixed with the rest of my skin, until it slowly returned to normal. I still stared at the spot on the back of my hand, almost believing that I had imagined the glow.

My breathing was ragged and hoarse in my throat, torn by the burning pain aching in my skin and the Sorcerer who was still in my arms.

I turned back to my main concern, but was difficult to tell if he was breathing or not so I began to lift the mask up over the Sorcerer's face, but with a fast motion -so fast I jumped back- the Sorcerer gripped my arm gently.

"Do-don't," he slightly gasped as I almost had the mask up over his chin, "y-you must never s-see me." He whispered and fell back with his neck slack on my arms.

My mouth hung open in sheer horror and awe, but his voice had been so choked and haggard that I didn't hesitate for more than a second in what I did next.

_I had to find George. _

He was always at the Sorcerer's side, he would know, he had to.

I lifted his head gently off my lap and placed it upon the blanket.

"I will be back, I'll find help." I spoke, feeling a abhorrent sensation come over me as I fled the room and began to yell at the top of my lungs.

"George, please! Come Quick!"

There was no return to my call so I climbed the stairs that lead down to the Sorcerer's potion room, losing breath but still managing a desperate cry.

"Someone! Anybody!"

At last I was answered but instead of George, Tarren ran around the corner, his stone feet making loud plunking sounds as they ran across the marble floor.

I ran to him, finding it hard to breathe as I shook my head back and forth.

"The Sorcerer, he's- he is unconscious, I fear he might be horribly ill."

Tarren did not so much as speak a word, but put a comforting hand on my shoulder as he led both of us back down to the Sorcerer's room.

I couldn't feel myself shaking before, but as we entered the Sorcerer's room and approached the still body with only a blanket to rest on, I felt it over come me so entirely that I was brought to my knees.

Tarren let go of me as I sunk to the floor beside the Sorcerer and he darted around to the other side of him with such speed I had very little time to respond.

With one glance from the stone servant I copied his movements as he brought both arms under the Sorcerer's back and lifted upwards.

We carried him a couple of steps until we reached a near by sofa littered with single sheets of paper.

Once we had him on the sofa I could not force myself to let go of him, as if afraid that I should never hold his hand again.

"Is there anything I can do, please, I just- I don't want to wait in another room and just do nothing while you're here," I looked up at Tarren who gave me a compassionate smile, before touching a cold stone hand to my shoulder.

"Of course, I fear the pulse in his arm is too weak to feel but if you could place your head above the heart and tell me if anything goes wrong, this may be a very long night for the both of us." Tarren spoke strongly before he knelt down on his knees and began to study his physical signs.

I in the meantime hovered my head above the Sorcerer's chest, the faintest beating underneath and the soft rise and fall of his chest underneath.

The rhythmic thumping of his heart sounded so weak to me, as if he were broken. I tried to stop my thoughts from straying to that but I scorned myself for not showing him more compassion or recognizing how ill he was when he had clearly lied to 'shield' me.

I prayed then, still on my knees and my eyes clenched tightly that if he could just wake up, if he could just get better I would show him I wasn't some poor damsel in distress. I would weather whatever storm came upon him. I would be there.

As I crouched there and Tarren did all he could to keep the Sorcerer flat on his back and breathing, while I waited for news.

He seemed so fluid and slow in his movements, almost like a dream, the only thing I heard anymore was the heart beat underneath my hands

I quieted my sobs, wiping my eyes upon the sleeve of my dress and shook my head in worry, avoiding putting too much pressure on his chest.

Tarren swiftly made his way to the other end, propping the Sorcerer's feet up on book and then sitting.

"That's all we can do for now Avalon, he'll wake up on his own time but we have to let that happen slowly," Tarren said again offering his hand but I just stayed there, bent over and my head hovering over his chest.

"If-if it isn't a burden, can I stay here, with him. I just don't think I can leave not knowing-" I stuttered out, trying to control the wobble in my voice.

Tarren gave a small sympathetic smile and shook his head, "of course, I would never force you otherwise."

I tried to return it and nestled my head against the Sorcerer's chest, desperately clinging to his jacket as I watched Tarren who sat himself on a table.

I knelt there, shivering uncontrollably, and after awhile, thinking how much I hated the Sorcerer for lying to me, for making me worry, for making Tarren worry.

'Neither of us deserved that,' I thought to myself, furrowing my eyebrows as I tensed up.

As I hunched my shoulders angrily and clenched my hands Tarren came to sit on the ground by me.

"Well that was enough excitement for one night." Tarren attempted to laugh but he never seems very use to expressing emotions and I didn't respond. "He's stubborn, sometimes, the master, he rather hide his faults away," Tarren looked away from the ground, "at the expense of himself and those around him."

I don't know why I was so surprised that Tarren knew this, as it was Tarren he would never say anything he didn't believe.

"I don't understand why he could be so apathetic, he told me just today he was fine and now look where it's gotten all of us," I bit my lip and tried not to let bitter tears fall when deep down all I wanted was him to be better, but it was so difficult not to be angry with him for this, and I was already horribly angry with myself.

"He is not apathetic to you Avalon, he's been this way ever since I knew him. I was in this castle before the King and Queen passed away, before the loss of his entire family. I watched the fear of losing split him in two which ultimately resulted in the master losing himself."

I loosened my grip on the Sorcerer's shirt, Tarren faced me, his grey eyes staring right through me as if sightless.

"We were not really on friendly terms for a long time, the master and I, he didn't know at the time but I had always revered his ability to stay unattached from all contact." Tarren gave out great sigh before he continued, "it wasn't until later that I pitied him for it."

I opened my mouth to ask more questions but I could tell what his answer would be, in that he would have no answer to give me.

"I wish I could say more, truly, I do," Tarren propped himself up using the sofa and returned to standing on his feet.

Instead of following him I clutched to the Sorcerer's shirt again and burying my face into his jacket vest and the white satin shirt.

"I don't need any answers," I whispered and became silent as Tarren hesitated for a moment but left slowly as he exited the door.

I looked at the Sorcerer, the mask still obscuring his face. Even if I removed it and could solve all my unanswered questions… they didn't seem all that important when it came to what I did know.

Trembling with a sickly sadness aching in my fingers, I placed a hand on the Sorcerer's and gripped it tightly.

"I'm not going to cry," I whispered into his ear as I leaned in, "I would not wish you to feel sorry if you awoke to find me that way. If you truly care for someone, there is no need for tears and I care for you my dearest friend, which is why you must wake up. I don't need answers…

"I just need you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Roses~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tarren left the room silently, watching for a brief second while Avalon was slumped over the body.<p>

While Tarren hung there, suspended for a moment, he sensed something up behind him.

He stiffened, if such things were possible for stone statues, "I didn't say a word of _it_," he answered to a question that had not been asked.

"I know," came the response of his companion who came out from the shadows, revealing it to be the other male stone servant, "I've been watching from faraway."

Tarren narrowed his eyes looking George up and down, "and you stood by and watched instead of coming when she called out to us."

"I wanted to see what she would do," chuckled out the other servant as he moved around Tarren who was still watching him.

"Has this little trick sufficed then?" Muttered Tarren, "are you done with all these games yet? I really don't think anyone would deserve such cruelty from you."

George turned on him, hissing under his breath, "it is not cruelty, but anger, fear perhaps, but you remember as well as I, even if the master's mind forgets, ours are carved from stone, you've seen her face before, you've seen and so have I."

"I haven't seen anything beyond a young girl, who has surpassed all expectations and deserves your sympathy more than any of us."

"We all know it Tarren, out of all of us you have the most cause to be angry, is there some part of you left that can see what she is?" Tarren bent away from him and shook his head as he left up the stairs.

"I am not angry anymore because I have forgotten, but because we all have to let go of the past George," he sighed out again and began to leave, "take a longer look this time, you might actually see something that surprises you."

George on the other hand, crossed his arms resentfully and spun around, he watched as Avalon curled up over the master. He watched as her back shook with tiredness and the keen hate in his eyes lessened. He watched as her hands clenched tightly to the master's shirt, and his tight jaw fell.

George turned away hatefully.

Perhaps the fault was not with the girl.

There was a gasp from Avalon which forced him to bring himself quickly back to the edge of the door watching them.

The master lifted himself from the sofa with a groan.

George could see the side of her face become bright with a smile as the Sorcerer came to rise, messaging his temple as if he had been hit there.

"_Avalon,_" he gasped out in awe when he found her lying on his chest.

She did not wait for a word more before throwing her arms around his neck in a joyful reunion.

"You had me so worried," she scorned him lovingly which caused George to smirk slightly, however his chest growing tighter.

"I-I'm sorry-" the Sorcerer spoke gently, bringing a hand to her face and resting the forehead of his mask against hers.

"Don't be, but don't scare me that way again," she clutched his neck still, her head shaking as she buried her face in his chest, "whatever problems you have, I can help. I know I'm just a girl, I know you can't tell me everything, but I can help."

The Master paused for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her shoulder as she did not even tremble in his presence, the presence of the man who had taken her captive all those months ago.

George turned away for a second time, his fists clenching, his mind racing.

Tarren was right, he was always right.

'_Damn him,_' George muttered hopelessly.

He still saw her face in his mind, her trembling voice still in his ears full of compassion and caring.

How was he better if he judged this girl for how she looked, there was something to her, but- _but despite all the times he had tried to bring out the worst in her, the end had been the same._

She proved to be kind, genuine, honest, the exact things George had denied her from the very first day.

George began to carry his heavy shoulders up the stairs breathing out slowly and slowing his pace until he stopped just before the very last stair.

Perhaps everything that was wrong, was with him. It almost made him give a bitter laugh, it wasn't all that surprising, he had always been a problem for those around him, his family, his wife and children, it always been difficult for him to let anything go.

George sighed again before taking the last step. He would make this right, when he could find Avalon alone and explain to her all he could, he would make this right.

**Gah I hate Tuesdays :P so here's an update to pass the time ^^**

**For the next chapter, to fly is to fall: Avalon will be having her last dream pertaining to the story about the dark prince and the witch**


	67. To Fly is to Fall

**I love how the beginning of this turned out X3 **

After the Sorcerer had awaken and I had regained my composure Vivian had come in with tea to serve.

"I think you two might appreciate a nice warm drink after all that," she laughed gently, and handed one to me and slipped a book along side it as I gave a grateful nod.

"Thank you so much Vivian, this helps," I smiled and she handed one to the Sorcerer who gave but a quick bow and not mush else, though I did not suspect they talked much given the stolid atmosphere.

She gave me a slight giggle before leaving as the Sorcerer tapped the edges of his cup awkwardly and glanced all over the place while Vivian left the room quickly.

"Uhn-erm- _thank you Vivian_," the Sorcerer spoke up at last and caused Vivian to hesitate slightly and I could see a bit of a surprised look on her face which turned to mild delight as she skipped out of the room as she usually did.

I laughed and shot the Sorcerer a side glance and a smirk but he was still fiddling with the small cup in his hands before placing it on the table next to the sofa.

"Are you sure you're feeling quite all right?" I asked hesitantly, but I saw him shake his head and I could hear the laugh in his voice though the mask covered his face.

"Yes, Avalon, thank you, I am feeling much better-"

"Are you sure there is nothing I can get you?" I persisted, trembling in all my anxiety, my hands shaking, my wrists wringing back and forth manically.

"No-" he began but went silent and stared at me so intently I thought he would stay frozen that way.

"What is it you're looking at?"

He waited for a moment and then turned to face away from me and brought a cup of hot tea to the mask without thinking but it his the surface and I laughed and shook my head.

I heard him chuckle slightly, but he placed the mug down once more, taking all the time and slowness as he had done when we were dancing and brought his eyes to mine.

"A beautiful woman who saved my life."

I fumbled with my mug and it hit the table with my nervous hands gripped around it.

"The life of an evil beast," he mustered but somehow came to smile about it.

I furrowed my brow in response, "others may be frightened of you, but you are not evil nor a 'beast'."

"Th-that's not what I meant," he laughed loudly and brought a hand to mine, "I have met many people in my life, many of them were very kind_, but-_ you're the only one I know who would care for something-_ like myself_."

I didn't interrupt, I would be silent while he let the words come, after what Tarren told me I knew this had to be a lot for him to admit, but he seemed more at ease now.

He shook his head, "I use to think that would be impossible, I have done so many terrible things, actions that have cost everyone so much and I'll never be free of them, but you have brought back so much more kindness in me, things I thought I could never get back."

He pulled back the sleeves of his jacket and I could see even on his pale pink skin the same familiar marks were still visible on the underside of his arms.

I was surprised as he seemed to hide these with the long robes he often wore, but with both of my hands I reached and touched either of his arms, running my fingers over the discoloured ripples on the otherwise flawless skin.

"You might not know everything about me yet, and I was afraid of telling you my past, afraid that I could never redeem myself, but if- if someone like _you,_ could care for something like _me-_ perhaps I'm not so lost."

I let a smile of relief appear on my lips and bowed my head in embarrassment.

"I am not so use to compliments," I admitted and blushed when he reached one hand and without resistance, tipped my chin upward so he could look at me with those startling blue eyes behind his mask.

"I can deny you nothing, especially not the praise you deserve, nor the truth I have taken from you," he sighed with a great breath but let go of my chin and gently put both hands on the sides of my arm. "I fear that it may change your opinion on me-" I began to persist against such a thing but he nodded and shook his head, "but even if you should, I owe you at the very least my past, so if you ask it now, I promise I will tell you everything I can, anything you want to know."

Suffice to say this little permission left me stunned in silence. A week ago I might have asked him to remove the mask, to show me who he really was or what he looked like. However knowing what someone looked like and knowing who they were, were two very different things and I had come to accept this.

I shook my head and smiled without a worry of shame or a questionable doubt, "I don't need to know your past, _dark or not,_ I already know _you_ and for right now, that is good enough for me to let the past in the past."

There was a long pause between us that left me a bit nervous until he spoke up suddenly.

"Seriously," he asked blatantly while he narrowed his eyes and stared at me, "after all this time you wish to know nothing at all?"

I laughed and seated myself on the sofa beside him bracing myself against the back of sofa and grabbed my tea off the table, "_I'm not that nosy._"

The Sorcerer shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly but I could hear a chuckle in his voice and as he leaned his shoulder up against my back I felt a slight exhilarating tingle run up my spine.

"I'm just going to read over here, _not being nosy._" I added in cheekily as the Sorcerer reached across and grabbed a stack of papers with long but scribbly writing all over them.

"Suit yourself," he answered frankly again and I could feel him shake his shoulders, brushing up against my back and sending another shiver along it.

"Stop that," I gasped out as I elbowed him in the arm, though he only chuckled and I was left blushing as I tried to turn my head so he could not see it.

I read for a long time, what seemed to be hours as we just sat there in silence, not needing to say a word to one another, somehow all our feelings and desires expressing themselves in the air around us, in the little gestures, the glances and smirks we offered.

However, soon I gave in to tiredness and fatigue and let my body fall slack, my head under the crook of the Sorcerer's chin.

As I was accustom to I seemed to awake from a dream but knowing I had fallen asleep. I stood upon a tall tower, bellow me I saw a few figures, the most prominent being the dark prince who went from person not person along the battle field and leaving a motionless body behind him. Behind me I could hear little crackles and pops while little eruptions of colour shawn themselves in the clouds above. I spun around to behold the enchantress fighting with the witch until the cruel woman was thrown from the tower.

The enchantress vanished from the tower as well and I followed on her heels but, when turning the corner too late I lost sight of her and became hopelessly lost. I knew what would come next, the prince would arrive, he would seemingly kill the little girl, the enchantress would kill the witch the child would wake and the prince would be seemingly cursed for all eternity.

I heard yelling and in my desperation to stop this I fled towards it, tripping and hitting walls but running unimpeded for the most part.

I arrived just to see the enchantress standing over the dark prince as he knelt on the floor.

"Until then, you will forevermore remain as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside—"

"What poetic justice is this?" The Prince bared his teeth menacingly and looked about to unleash his fury on the enchantress but she raised her hand and finished what could only be the curse that I had read of in the book

"And remain _caged_ in this forest."

The dark prince crumpled up in what seemed to be pain but within an instant all our surroundings, including the little girl and the enchantress, vanished.

The prince and I seemed to have been transported to a different world, but it took only for a moment for me to realize that we were now in the price's castle again.

The prince was on his feet in seconds, and one by one the servants who had tended to him since I had first been introduced to this story, began to surround us.

First the prince surveyed his hands and then his feet as if expecting something to be different with them, but weren't, I could not see his face but I assumed that ha gone unchanged as well

"She didn't even have the nerve to go through with it," the dark prince laughed bitterly to himself as he stumbled away, throwing his arms out and knocking a vase onto the floor where it met and shattered instantly.

The prince staggered to a different table where his shaky arms tried to brace himself, his back arched, but a voice broke out over the room, appearing to originate from everywhere and nowhere all at once.

"Do not think me that merciful,"spoke woman's voice, booming and causing the other servants to flinch and cower underneath, "the sun rises on your new day and your horrible deeds manifest themselves in the form of a _curse. _

"Which will fall upon your head and this castle-" a gasp went out from the crowd as the servants began to talk worriedly amongst themselves, some gesturing to the prince, "and all the souls underneath you," the voice echoed out and finally fell into silence.

The worried whispering soon grew into a startled panic as servants began to shove one another aside to address their master, asking what it all meant.

He retreated from all of them, a mirror crashing onto the floor loudly as he pushed himself away from it. Clutching his face, the Prince ran past me, staggering and as he did so, crashed into a table, but was stopped dead in the middle of the room.

I couldn't watch this, I couldn't watch him be scarred and burned like the little girl, I just couldn't.

I backed away from the scene, my eyes as wide as the servants, I couldn't possibly watch, I looked towards the setting sun, it s glimmering edge just sinking into the horizon. But a force that was not my own twisted my neck back and began to move my feet towards the Prince's cringing body as it stumbled around in the room.

"What's going on?" he cried as if his skin were on fire, his hands covered most of his face and his nails digging into the top of his forehead.

"I can't, please, I can't watch this," my body was straining to turn away but the forces kept dragging me closer, I can't watch," I pleaded as tears began to fall down my face.

I could see out of the corner of my eye his servants tried to move themselves closer the Prince while he was cringing in the centre of the circle that they had formed around him. The servants got as close as I, forming around me. I stood there and was forced to watch the horrific spectacle in a paralyzing silence that muffled the sounds in the entire room except for the wailing screams that came from the Prince himself.

The Prince began to howl in agony again, "Wha-_what's happening_- _TO ME_?" his cry for help ended in a booming roar that shook through me because I had been so close, causing some of the other servants to veer back.

I could not close my eyes, not so much as blink. Not so long as the Prince was undergoing this horrific transformation.

There were loud sounds echoing in the room, rumbling and grunting like an earthquake was happening, shaking through the floors.

The Prince's back arched suddenly as if it were breaking, but it hadn't, and I realized the deep grunts and rumbles were coming from the Prince, I could almost place them...almost.

A loud rip echoed from the little being in the centre of the enormous circle, his hands still clutching his face, "Get away!" He roared with a dark growl, his voice taking on a deeper and more menacing tone, but I was forced to stay and the servants could not abandon their master.

The coat on his back began to rip, splitting just along the spine but his body seemed to pulse with an etherial energy trying to break free from his earthly skin. Again his body surged with whatever it was, pushing out in all directions, he turned away from me, and his hands fell away from his face but I could no longer see it anyway as his back was turned to me.

No longer did I think this was the curse the little girl had been fixed with, this was something different, _something worse_.

His boots began to rip in two along the seams, forcing them open with each pulse shaking through the Prince's body.

His legs seemed shorten in areas and then lengthen in others and pulsed again and again as the curse coursed through him, lengthening all limbs and ripping the pants he was wearing. I could see little white things fall onto the marble where the Prince's face was and clatter as they did so. Not until one fell right to my feat did I realize that they were teeth, bright white human teeth, bloodied and falling from his mouth.

His back was prickling with some dark brown fur and in other places dark green scales pierced the layer of skin, and and his body was expanding with each breath. I could hear groans as he moved around, groans, like a house settling into place. There was ripping and tearing, some of it were clothes but some of it was skin and muscle.

The Prince now stood about six or seven feet tall in his hunched over form, his body still shaking as new muscles wrapped around his arms and legs, climbing under skins as they pulsed and they too cried for space, ripping most of the remaining clothing. Pulsing like the rest of him, his skin always shaking and writhing in pain, as if they were not accustom to the new form. His hair seemed to have disappeared and longer, light brown fur sprouted there instead, prickling up and forming a mane that covered most of his neck and went down the spine.

I saw his spine lengthen and curl. An armoured green tail shot out from the back of his pants and caused the Prince to howl out, it curled around his feet and whipped in the air as he began to stagger around once more.

The circle had backed up significantly now but the rest of the servants seemed to be shocked into remaining still. He stumbled forward and a hand, or what use to be one, fell onto the surface of one of the mirrors in the room, I could see myself in it just below where his palm rested and all the servants around me.

We watched and waited.

The hand was clawed, with long black nails, and a great hand that was also covered in dark fur, tensing as the Prince stood there, hunched-over and no longer shaking.

I could hear a deep rumbling, growling sound resonate from ahead, from the Prince -_what use to be the Prince-_ and without a second glance he smashed the mirror with a huge monstrous fist only just after I caught a glimpse of his face.

I had stopped crying but I was still unable to move freely, I heard a deep, low murmur come from the Prince as he began to straighten from his hunched over position, now reaching a height of nine or eight feet, dark horns had emerged from his mane, pointed and curled.

"I said," came a dark and menacing snarl, causing the servants to back away once more in fear, "_GET OUT!_" he roared while turning around to face us.

I watched in dismay as he came a step forward, growling at me, at all the servants around me, he sneered, large bulky teeth bared and snarling green-scaled face; dark blue eyes watching us with anger and shame.

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!_" He shouted once more and began to thrash around at the wall, at the mirrors.

The people who had crowded around me to begin with ran past me now, they screamed and went like water around rock. I just stood there, paralyzed, my eyes watching in fear as the monster before me, who had once been a prince, ran rampant, throwing things, growling, tearing its razor sharp claws into the stone walls and leaving large claw marks.

Some of the servants stayed, some of them were forced out of the castle as the others pushed them out. I stood and watched without so much as a word until it began to shatter every mirror in sight, throwing them in all directions.

"Sorcerer," I whispered painfully; the sound seemed to break and bleed in my throat.

I didn't have long to suffer my frozen pain before I heard voice speak out from beside me.

The familiar but disillusioning figure of the white maiden walked into the light given off by a few candles, her narrow eyes set upon me.

I stumbled backwards almost tripping over a mirror which had crashed behind me. Before I had a chance to move I felt something cold and hard pierce right through my back. I squirmed and wriggled for a second before I stretched, my chest feeling as if it would rip out my back as I tried to turn.

I gave out a weak cry when I saw the creature, the prince, the sorcerer, had plunged his claws through my back, a wicked lear stretching across the scaly lips as the blue eyes beat upon me with their cold glare.

"Oh the poor dear," she cooed softly, stroking the hair around my ear before pushing it back from my face, "look how lost and alone you are."

"I-I didn't-" I tried to speak up but her smile just grew and parted her face revealing two rows of pearly white teeth and I looked down and felt the hole in my chest as I watched blood pour down the front of my dress.

"I know, darling, I know; you really thought he was interested in a plain little thing like you, well you know, bad things never really change, they only get worse," she shook her head as if were some great catastrophe, the smile disappearing beneath a false frown as she leaned in to me, "it's a;; about revenge and you just got in the way… he tricked you so easily didn't he?"

She backed away making a tsk-tsk sound shaking her head. I choked out once again and felt my knees give out beneath me.

I fell off the knife-like talons, hearing the sickening squish of blood and flesh and landed with a splat upon the floor.

"_Aghn!_" I groaned and cried out as I started out of my seat upon the sofa.

immediately my hands went to my chest and poked and prodded the area where I though claw marks would be.

I looked to my side and pushed myself up and away when I saw the familiar shape beside me.

"Avalon," the Sorcerer spoke drowsily as he endeavoured to rub his eyes, but the mask proving too much of an obstacle, "what's happened?"

He moved to touch my arm with one of his white gloved hands but I flinched away from his touch and pushed myself farther back on the sofa, falling off before shakily jumping to my feet.

The Sorcerer stared at me in surprise as I watched him with a wounded glare. That raven black hair, tussled from the sleep, those azure eyes, blinking back at me with all their hidden thoughts, schemes,_ all those lies_.

"_You._"

**The next part is not going to be pleasant :C**


	68. You Knew all Along

It was startlingly unreal. To wake from a nightmare and find that it had transformed into some sick twisted version of reality. The Prince sat there, right before me, just the same as he had been in my dreams, the blank blue eyes, his body, his voice, his words. All the time we were together I could not manage to distinguish it from reality.

But now everything was laid out in the open, all those hidden plans laid bare and all those pretty words burned.

Every little lie was on fire it seemed, blazing all around me until nothing remained but a charred skeleton of what once was.

Perhaps I would have been happier never knowing and when one day he should have killed me, just as the maiden foretold, I would not have seen it coming. But now I saw and I heard and despite knowing that I had been lied to and made a fool of, I felt more broken than angry, more hurt than bitter, and more rejected and pitiful than defensive.

Everything seemed to blur out, unreal and fake, it all turned to black except for the Sorcerer…

But then again he wasn't real either.

And the maiden, her story burning my mind, I was unable to unsee what had occurred there in my horrid dreams.

And if it were true then he had loathed me from the beginning and this slow reconciliation and appreciation was some clever guise to shield his true intentions.

_What intentions_, I begged, _he was only ever nice to you._

She had lied and tortured me, why would I trust that creature over my friend whom I have grown so attached to.

_Because deep down you know, _I thought,_ there were always so many secrets he blatantly tried to hide away…_

_He tried to tell me the truth before-_and _she_ has lied before.

I saw my hands shake as they touched the temples of my head gently trying to stop the thoughts, I just wanted them to stop.

I would give him a chance, he couldn't possibly fake caring about me, it just wasn't possible… it couldn't be.

I was just too afraid that I would be wrong about him.

My eyes darted back and forth the Sorcerer who had grown slightly nervous in my silence and began to stand slowly, putting his hands out as if to console me.

"Avalon, I don't know what happened but you're awake now, you're safe here, _with me_, I won't let anything harm you."

I stepped nearer and I fell farther away, suspicious and furtive, I went round the table, sweeping my skirts away as I prepared to make any run that I could.

"_With you," _I began, no longer moving as he seemed to stay still though the unsure look still on his face. "Wh-who exactly are you then?"

I heard the suspicion and cruelty in my voice and felt my heart break at the sound of my own horrid voice, and I planned at this very moment to run away from my dearest companion.

Yet I had to know.

"Please,"my voice turned from a hateful bitter tone to something weak and pitiful as, on the verge of crying.

Yet at the notion of it I sobbed out and tried to hold back the tears, now startling him with my frightened state. I felt the thoughts circling my own and as soon as I thought of the maiden, what happened, what she had revealed to me, I saw the look of realization sweep over his face.

But there was no doubt in those eyes.

"Avalon," he spoke out once again but his own voice seemed to cripple as mine had and I saw in his rejected stance, his down cast eyes, that it was all true.

"Tell me-"

He looked at me across the table, his arms almost reaching out for me but I stared at him distrustfully and he seemed to resign to the horrible nightmare that had created itself.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"Answer me then!" I still protested.

"I have seen it… You already know," he whispered out, looking away from me, I felt a cold hard grip reach over my throat and squeeze, "it's true- _all of it_."

I felt my knees give out but stabled myself before I crashed to the floor I heard the mad en's lingering whisper cackle in my ear. Those horrid words she had left me with eating at me like a disease under my skin.

So it was all true then.

All she ever told me was truth and all he had told me was fake. He said so himself.

"Don't say anything more. Please, please I beg you."

He was silent but lurched forward and placed his hand on the table, looking up at me with sorry eyes.

"I-I was wrong not to explain my history sooner-" he begged and tried to approach. I forced myself to dart away again but fell over the skirt of my dress.

I tried to return to my feet and the Sorcerer was about to take a step closer but I shouted loudly, "_no_, don't come near me, don't move any closer!"

Feeling the force on me become too great, I laid there upon the ground, feeling secured there since my legs were too weak to find strength.

"You are everything she said then-" I whispered, feeling a wave of stillness come over me.

"Sh-she? What she?" he stumbled still looking at me, flinching as he had to hold himself back.

"She told me everything," _'that you never really cared for me,'_ I thought to myself, my eyes wide as though I could hardly believe such a thing. I did not give an answer as I felt my body fall into a strange fatigued state. "Everything about you, _Leonel-"_ he flinched at the sound of the name and it seemed to break his very will to hear it again.

"My name _was_ Leonel," he returned dejectedly, his voice breaking. "I was horrible Avalon, I cannot deny that part of my past, but I have learned from my mistakes, I can never attain for what I did, nor the pain I caused but I will never do anyone harm again, especially not you," he took another step towards me, I did not move or reject it, but felt my own chest clench tighter under my corset.

He even admitted everything was true and now I was left with the horrible reminder that once I had been so foolish to actually think it was some misunderstanding, that maybe he really did love-_  
><em>

I almost cried, I felt it breaking in my throat but instead I laughed and shook my head, my eyes now filling with tears.

_"You really thought he was interested in a plain little thing like you-_" I laughed again to myself and looked the Sorcerer dead on. Dread was in his eyes as I gasped those painful words between laughter and crying.

"_Bad people never change, they only get worse-_" I clenched my fists tighter to my head to force the words out but they kept spinning and stewing in my mind, as if they were forever there to torture me. "_He tricked you so easily didn't he?_"

I gasped out in pain and held my chest where the throbbing ache originated.

His gaze was firm and did not turn away from me, "those words are not mine, Avalon, and they are not yours, I would never-"

"Lie to me! _Trick me? Hurt me? … Kill me?_" I raged, my voice climbing to a roar, "_my dear Prince, you have already done so much worse!_"

I saw him stumble back as I rose to my feet clenching at my heart as it screamed at me, berated me for falling so easily, for being so foolish and for making myself suffer when I knew there was no one on this earth that could love a creature like me.

I laughed again, I couldn't hold it back anymore, it was laugh or cry. "You called me beautiful," I felt my hand touch the rough, wet skin that was my face, "_Is this beautiful to you?_" I roared and threw my arms out, picking up the book I had been reading and hurling it at the floor where it tumbled and slid to the other end of the room.

I watched as the pained, defeated look came into his eyes and I could hear him about to speak but instead I ran.

I turned away from him, rushing out the door with my hands desperately trying to grasp at my own heart, as if I could toss it away from my body.

Everything was true, then the maiden was right, she was right about everything.

I came to a stop at a corner and clutched the wall.

B_ut why,_' I pleaded to myself, _'why mislead me to care for him, what could possibly come of that?'_

The maiden spoke of revenge, but why upon me, I was already the most hated creature in the world, so why this? Why?

I furrowed my brow in thought as I unclasped my hands from the wall and launched myself into a run again. There was only one place that would have these answers.

It would be the only place I could hide away now. I was not being pursued by the sorcerer… Leonel, _the dark prince_, whoever the true identity was… he had not come after me, perhaps at the belief that his plan had failed and I would runaway.

I did run, but I ran to find answers. I needed to know why I was horrible, why was I evil when everyone loved my mother and my sisters.

_Why was I the monster?_

And why the Sorcerer lied to me, for though I was afraid, afraid of his anger, afraid of what the maiden said, I couldn't believe it had all been nothing but a lie. The dance we shared together, the conversations the looks the warmth in my heart whenever I saw those blue eyes watching me, his silly smirk that he hated but I adored.

Some parts of them were real. So why did he seem so sad, so terrified at this revelation, so utterly broken by my fear and and hatred of him… why would he care about such things?

_A trick to get rid of you, to take advantage of you in a moment of weakness._

I shook my head of the thought and glared ahead of me, breathing rapidly and shaking from my head to the dainty shoes I wore.

Despite the cool hate writhing in my heart I thought of the Sorcerer and blinked back tears of regret.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Roses~<strong>_

* * *

><p>The master of the castle stood in perfect stillness, his eyes wide with fear and revulsion of himself, unable to even shake from fear or the confusion. How? How could it go so terribly wrong so quickly?<p>

The female statue, Vivian, came into the room in a mad dash, her eyes as wide as the master's though his back was turned to her and his eyes on the spot where Avalon had fallen.

"Master?" she spoke out frantically, "what happened? I heard yelling-"

The Master began to walk around frantically, his eyes trained on the floor as they darted around the cracks and crevasses in the marble.

Vivian could feel something had gone terribly wrong then, merely by the master's silence and grave appearance.

"She knows everything," he breathed out at last still pacing but she could see under his collar the skin turning red as he stifled his breath, "that being a monster runs so much deeper than just my skin."

The master sighed and almost collapsed right there on the ground, looking down with wretched eyes. "She was so frightened of me Vivian, and what she said- it _-it made no sense._ She said she knew about everything but- but went on about being interested in her, like someone else was speaking- I don't understand, if anything I thought she would be angry. But this- this hurt and disappointment is so much more than I can bear."

Vivian came to a realization as the master still paced the room, almost darting out the door once or twice but unable to manage it.

"I know Avalon," she whispered again, "there is something destroying her from the inside, so horrible she can't bear it and she thinks that you have some part to play in it."

The master still paced around the room frantically, clutching his face in his hands. The mask becoming the perfect allusion to this mess, the secrets he refused to tell. At the end of a dance though all the masks must come off, at one time or another.

There was no way he could fix this.

"Master," Vivian spoke sternly as the master came face to face with the stone servant. "She needs you to tell her everything, every truth, she's alone and afraid that we have to find her before she gets hurt, before its too late to ever tell her the truth."

"Vivian, I have nothing to make up for this-"

"Then don't make anything up, just be there," Vivian blinked and tried to push a smile onto her lips, "you two can't see anything past this pain that's settled around you, but I can. There's something good-" she smiled gently as the master tried to look away, "-in _both_ of you. I've never seen you so happy with anyone, and I think she was happy too. Find her, before you lose each other."

The mater blinked, at first seeming to misunderstand, but after a long pause, his breathing eventually calming and his heart beginning to beat regularly the Master nodded and turned to the little stone servant girl.

"Thank you Vivi," he whispered at last, causing the her to smile proudly, "I know what I have to do."

And with that the master was off, dashing through the halls as his cloak billowed behind him.

**I was a bit rushy-rushy with this one but in the next day I'll go over with it ad fix all the errors I find.**

**Basically Vivian and Avalon talk a lot, she knows about the nightmares Avalon has, as does the Sorcerer but he doesn't realize that the maiden in her dreams came from reality and has poisoned Avalon's mind to think that the Sorcerer is never cared for her. Also Avalon was really frightened which is why he could read her mind. A bit shorter but we're almost at the epiphany part, so close! XO most of you might have already guessed though ;)**

**You Knew all Along is the last of the six chapters I will be updating in this two week trial thing but since it was so easy (don't know why I didn't do it before) I will try to update more frequently than two weeks, perhaps every week if I can manage, I want to finish in a timely way as I really want to focus on the evolved version of this story ^^ I hope that's alright :D SO with that in mind I will update next time with **

**_Possession,_ the next six chapters after that**** (in order) are :**_**'Snow White', **__**'the Dark Prince', **__**'Homebound', **__**'If You want', **__**'Sickness' **_**and finally **_**'The Raven'.**_


	69. Possession

**First of all I am so sorry for posting this late I posted as soon as I had internet but unfortunately we did a big driving trip to california and none of our hotels had wifi DX first world problems are no excuse but I hope two days won't break your confidence in me :c**

There were very few moments I actually could recall feeling anything as I fled to the west wing, the last place I had left to roam in the castle and the only place left with answers. I recalled shame, hot and throbbing against my chest and betrayal which had gone from bitter to painful the longer it festered within me.

I never remembered stopping long to rest, my legs were aching, and my head throbbing but the worst pain came from my chest. I clutched at it still with writhing fingers, trying to rip it out from my body to at least feel a different pain than heart break.

But no matter the pain my legs would not stop, long after my lungs had become dry and gasped out for more air, and my legs had gone tight and refused to move I forced them to work, denying myself rest. I tripped over myself so frequently my dainty slipper scratched at the sides of my legs and caused the skin to break and drip blood slightly.

So when I fell once more, upon my hands and knees, I scrambled to my feet but was stopped when a pair of feet placed themselves in front of me. I gasped out, thinking it was the Sorcerer and crawled back, trying to force myself up in the movement.

It was difficult to believe but I would have been thankful to see him, so I could hear his voice and whether it was or not, hear him tell me that everything the white maiden had said was a lie. I would have believed him now, just for peace for a moment_, _but I encountered the last person I thought of. Naturally the only one left to stop me.

Clenching down on my throat, trying to swallow my scream and my blood boiling under my skin as soon as I saw it was George.

"Avalon?" He exclaimed slightly and offered a hand right in front of me.

I did not take it but slowly rose and backed away.

George hesitated there in his steps but spoke quickly, "I must apologize for the way I have acted, I can't explain myself at the moment, but I promise I will try to."

I waited there, judging his words, but keeping my body in check and ready to run.

"What?" I murmured but became immediately suspicious, circling back and trying to force myself on the other side of George.

I could see from my vantage point the door to the west wing, from a few hours pacing at its feet I could remember it in an instant and the only thing now between myself and it's handle was my enemy here, the only person who had ever treated me with disdain.

Now he was _apologizing_?

"I hardly believed that," I stepped round him again, though he seemed to have no idea where I headed as he simply rotated and watched me back away. "You're getting sloppy with you lies..."

"Avalon it's not a lie," George persisted, his eyes truthful I think but he had seemed sincere so many times before.

"Ask yourself if I have any cause to believe you now," I mustered in desperation and spun around, leaping for the door.

There was a click as I grabbed the gold coloured handle and wrenched back, it came without much force at all and in seconds I was clambering up the spiral staircase still not entirely sure what I was doing or if it would soothe the ache.

It was something to grasp onto, something to hold.

My last chance, as I thought at the time.

Behind me and climbing up the stairs with weighted feat George called out after me, pleaded actually that I would stop.

I ran, and then stopped suddenly. In front of me, blocking my way stood a door as enormous as the Sorcerer made from dark cherry wood.

The door was so dark and so red it seemed to be soaked with blood. The heart of the castle and the last place I ever would have dared to go.

I thought of the sorcerer and I heard George's feat beat upon the stairs. He would be here soon, to stop me no doubt by the way he chased after me now. The Sorcerer would be hurt that I had gone against his wishes

My head hurt and my heart quickened and jabbed against my chest and a voice spoke to me from beyond.

Beyond the door.

"Now. _Now!" _It cried and I leapt.

I grabbed a hold of the handle and pulled with all my force but it did not budge, I pulled again, but nothing happened, not until the third time when it swung open without even a wine.

I swung my body round it as it steadily opened and threw my body through the opening.

I gave a gasp as I thought I heard George's feat pursue me, but when I turned around I saw that the door was shut. I didn't recall shutting it but coming so suddenly to reality I felt a pain splitting up my hand.

I winced from the pain and brought my hands up to my eyes, there were small scratches along the sides of my hand. I grasped my hands tightly and gave out a pitiful wine as I pressed them against my chest. I sniffled and crouched into a small ball, balancing on the toes of my feet.

I would have continued waiting for the inevitable end, all George had to do was open the door as I had and drag me back out. That moment never came, and it was only when I heard a strange noise that I looked up from my crumpled body and beheld my surroundings.

It was dark, but faint outlines dictated the features of the room, light seeming to come from nowhere shown on chairs, golden goblets long gone dry, books scattered over the floors and shelves that held nothing. It was a mess unlike the Sorcerer's potion room which seemed to be an organized chaos, not this room which was solely based on one emotion.

_Rage._

Little and large wounds scattered themselves over the objects and the room, on one of the chairs I notice claw marks on the arms where a persons hands would be. Mirrors, what once would have been a mirror, were broken and in pieces.

I spun around in fear and faced the door, still a red like dried blood and still locked, I couldn't even hear George on the other side if he was indeed there. I heard the strange noise again but this time it was louder and longer and I had time enough to recognize that it was humming. A child like song, soft and gentile, but with a strange undertone of loneliness.

The sound, which seemed to become stronger as I focused upon it, came from behind me and as I turned around and faced the source buzzing so loudly it hurt, it stopped entirely.

There were shapes in the darkness at first and for a moment it seemed almost safer to stay where I was, in the ignorance, without fearing. What left could the Sorcerer have to hide from me? I knew everything now.

Or less than I thought, as it soon would turn out, but not about the Sorcerer, he had told me everything, whether he had intended it or not. There was just one thing left in the darkness, one place that scared me more than any other.

I walked toward the darkest side of the room and as I slowly approached it became brighter as my discovery progressed. At first it was just a rectangle, but then it became a frame and then a face and then a reflection.

I shook and stared, wiping my eyes and then reaching out, but the image stayed the same and I pressed my fingers to it I realized it was not a mirror, but a painting.

I froze and pulled back my hand suddenly, my fingers tensed all at once and a feeling so cold it burned shot up my arm. I cried out and stumbled back, staring at the painting in pain and shock.

I realized though similar, the image was actually quite different, we shared similar features, brown hair, blue eyes, she had fewer freckles than I and wore her hair longer so that it draped over her shoulder in long amber waves but these characteristics were similar.

But instead of looking like I did, she was beautiful.

I would never say I was _not_ pretty, though I did not have grace like Leda or sweetness like Dian, I regarded myself as average, or perhaps just above as my mother had been very beautiful and I looked a little like her.

But this woman's beauty was like none I had ever seen or described before, it was a dark beauty, running from her eyes which could freeze blood, much like the Sorcerer's, down to her pointed chin which was almost faerie like.

An impish smile curled on her lips but it was uncomfortable to be standing in front of her when I felt like cowering.

There was something very familiar and eerie about her.

As I approached I saw little claw marks, perhaps from an animal, running through the painting, twisting it and everything in the room somehow becoming a little colder from this disturbing discovery.

"So you've returned to me, my darling?" I heard call from behind me, in a voice of airy sweetness like a perfume room.

I recognized the voice though, I would have to as I had heard it numerous times before.

_The White Maiden._

I whirled around but was confronted by a totally different image.

The young woman in the painting.

She was smiling that same strange smile, and this time I really did cower.

"Don't you recognize me?" she smiled delicately and brought a hand up to brush my cheek. Her fingers were so cold I turned my head away in shock and backed up to the painting.

"Your voice," I mustered eyeing the figure from across the room though she did not move closer, but rather paced ahead of me.

"Good, good," then the woman smiled once more but in such a twisted way I immediately recognized her as the maiden, "we have met before, but under different forms, how else was I suppose to get you here?"

"Who are you?" I whispered slowly, my mind racing as I stared from her to the portrait, their twin eyes gazing upon me.

"Oh Avalon, that is just a shame," she proceeded to pace again until I really saw her, the terrible force that had started this mess.

"_The Witch,_" I gasped out and backed away further but it didn't matter for as soon as I spoke she was upon me, a terrible grin curling up on her lips. I never saw her clearly in my dreams but little remnants of her were scattered through them and created enough of a picture that I could recognize her now._  
><em>

"_Yes,_" she hissed, both with excitement and vehemence.

Then she was an enemy to Leonel, to the Sorcerer. I suddenly realized how much danger I could be in and quickly shoved her away by the shoulder and ran forward.

But the door I had entered through no longer existed as I spun around the room searching for an escape, the Witch, who was dancing in a strange fashion around me, pranced like a child and came up behind me.

"You still value that creature's safety more than your own?_ How pathetic!_ he has you even more fooled than I _ever_ did," she circled round me but the snicker disappeared of her lips and was replaced by a hardened scowl. "He can't save you now, nor would he."

I bend away from her and shiver but the witch laughs again, "funny, Avalon, I never took you for the cowardly type."

It was my turn to laugh harshly, "if you knew me at all, you would know that, whatever plan you have for me, I promise I will be no use to you, Leonel-"

The Witch gave out a high pitched shrieking laugh and jumped in front of me, "he will do what? He'll 'defeat' me will he? You know his secret and still you care for the beast!"

"You don't know him-" I tried to shout back, to silence that terrible cackle.

"No my dear, _you_ don't know him; he has loathed you from the very beginning, as has everyone."

I flinched back and stared at her in confusion, "how, how could you-"

"How did I know?" her blue eyes twinkled, "you and I are cut from the same cloth Avalon. Didn't you always want to know why everyone hated you, why they feared you so terribly?"

I was stunned into silence by her detailed understanding of my life, she seemed to know every fear, every thought.

Her smile broadened when I was unable to speak and continued walking around me in circles, coming closer and closer.

"Where were you when the lights went out?" She asked simply the room becoming brighter, but with a cold light, "I told that to my child every night before she went to bed so she knew, wherever she was, that at any moment, any time I desired it, I could make her world black," whispered the Witch gently, her hands brushing my hair gently and revealing a small thin smile.

"Don't touch me-" I growled angrily, snapping away from her, just as she brought her hand to the side of my head again.

"You should be proud Avalon, my daughter was too weak, her father taught her that much, but you, why,_ I couldn't wish for a better heir,_" She smiled gently, moving forwards as she brushed her long fingers against the bottom of my chin and I continued to push her away but never letting go.

"You are nothing to me," I snarled and was finally able to grab her wrist and fling it away from me, "_I would prefer nothing more than to be far away from you."_

She scoffed in my face and turned away from me to face the ruined portrait, it's haunted blue eyes gazing back at us in the eerie moonlit room.

"I am the blood in you're veins, your sight, your thoughts, I know that rage in you, that fear," the Witch turned on me and exhaled delicately. "When I was young people were afraid of me too, they feared what I could do, they feared my power. I gave them something to fear, a monster both terrible and beautiful, and now I shall continue with your help."

I stared at her in horror and took another step back but my head hit the wall and I crumpled against it to brace myself.

_It couldn't be. _This couldn't be why- why my mother never spoke of her childhood, why I was always alone in mine. Despite my protests I could feel the truth ache inside me.

I shook my head trying to push back the thoughts, tears beginning to stream down my face, "I am not like you, my -my mother-"

"My _daughter _was a _fool _and you are as well if you think you can escape me, _you_ are just like _me,_ Avalon," her dark smile fell and an ugly snarl replaced it, "alone and unloved."

"I am not- not like you," I sobbed out and clutched at the wall though I could hardly control my legs as they grew weaker.

The Witch did not cackle but I could hear the smile in her voice as she walked towards my struggling body still trying to remain standing.

"My daughter was named Avalon too, but I think you guessed that by now. She thought she was so pretty, so loved, but people don't feel love or care for one another and no one ever truly cared about you, not your mother, not even you're beloved Sorcerer."

"No-" I persisted, trying to reaffirm myself, "they did, he _does._"

I realized now how wrong I was to give in to the Witch's cheep tricks and cruel words. This story she spun might have been real but while the Witch was cruel as ever, the Sorcerer had changed since those events, he showed genuine kindness to his servants, to me.

And I gave it all away in a moment of doubt and weakness.

I thought I saw her frown again but I was so weak my eyes began to drop under heavy eyelids, the wounds I had suffered on my hands when I first entered the room grew larger and brighter with blood.

As soon as I brought my hands off the wall I felt my body lurch forward and begin to fall.

"Now you are mine," she laughed lightly, and I sunk onto my knees as the Witch subdued my movements, my thoughts, everything in me, around me. "you _will _aid my revenge, _in the name of the family,_" she laughed heartily.

Holding my hand in hers, the white maiden squeezed until a few droplets of blood were pushed out the wound and slid down her pretty white knuckles.

_'The Sorcerer'_ I thought in despair.

"Mine," she laughed and soon I was left without thoughts, without emotions, without sight, without sound.

_In the dark._


	70. Curse Breaking

The Master ran as fast as he could in the direction Avalon had left, there was a path of destruction that followed along her little steps, a broken vase, he glanced at a wall in passing which had bloody finger prints on it.

He winced and broke away from the sight.

He had to find her, before something truly terrible happened though he would not even dare imagine them.

As painful thoughts rushed around him, the Master was stopped suddenly when the steps Avalon had made, took a sudden turn. She had been met by someone else and he recognized the slight dragging feet as George's.

The Master didn't know what to think of his servant, George had been furious with Avalon but on his word the Master had sworn him to stay away from her.

As the Master recovered from the surprise, he followed the steps carefully, now both of them.

It looked as if Avalon had went round George and ran. Sometime after she had broken away the servant had taken off after her.

Their footsteps ran straight through the corridor, leading right to the west wing.

Again the Master was shocked by this, _what could she ever want in there?_ He thought as a pang went across his heart.

He had forbid her from entering there, but there was nothing to see in that lonely room, nothing he could imagine.

The Master shook his head again and ran through the open door, up the staircase as fast as he could until he was at the door. However, at the end of the stairs, George sat on one of the stairs… _and a body lying beside him._

The Master's eyes widened in fear before he leapt over the last few and landed beside George who was supporting Avalon's neck.

_She was still breathing, _the Master thought with relief, _but she wasn't moving._

The Servant seemed to be surprise by his Master's sudden appearance in the staircase but immediately explained himself.

"Leo-" George began out of habit, "Master," he corrected, still not letting go of Avalon, "she was running through halls,_ I was trying-_ I tried to apologize."

The servant looked down at the girl still limp in his arms, visibly shaken by what had happened.

The Master, fearing for her life and surprised by his servants admission, could do nothing but nod his head slowly and rise to his feat, horror and shame coming over him as he imagined how this had happened.

"I would not cast blame on to you, George. _I caused this,_" the Master whispered, "she was here because of me."

At the sound of the Master's voice George began to speak again, shaking his head, "when I arrived Avalon was pulling on the door, it wasn't until the third try that she fainted, I was here just early enough to catch her, but she hasn't woken since."

Stunned, the Master looked down to stare at George and Avalon in surprise and then the door.

_There was something terribly wrong with this._

Glaring at the door, the Master quickly slipped a glove off his hand and pressed it to the smooth surface.

It did not take him very long to feel the darkness hidden beneath the surface and let out a deep throaty hiss that was common to the Beast and expressed his alarm.

The door had been cursed.

He could feel a signature on the door, reaching through the wood. But it was not meant for him, _it did not affect Goerge or himself because it was meant for only one person_.

_Avalon._

Shocked that a curse such as this could lurk in the castle without his knowing, the Master turned to George, "take Avalon down stairs to my potions room, quickly."

George nodded without a word and easily scooped the body of the unconcious girl in his arms and carefully ran down the stairs.

Focussing back on the door, the Master twisted his palm into the planks of wood and as he did so, he could feel a dark magic twist and bend around his own.

As he saw further into the dark magic he sensed a familiar presence, one he had not felt in a very long time. Suddenly a scorching pain burst through his arm, and he pulled back harshly, not so much as making a sound as he pressed his wounded arm to his side.

He came to a conclusion, a terrible one, however George gave out a cry from somewhere down the stairs and the Master quickly descended after the servant.

At the bottom by the entrance to the staircase George was on the floor, still cradling Avalon as the girl moved under his hands.

She struggled for a long time, breathing rapidly and clawing out at air and occasionally at George.

The Master motioned George away as he clasped Avalon's body in his arms, watching her slowly calm down. He hardly knew he had been holding his breath until it came out in a exhalation of concern.

He held her tightly then, tighter than he knew he should and pressed his forehead to hers, barely breathing at all.

As he waited there for what seemed the longest time, George stood beside as he cradled the girl's body, still breathing but not so much as a flicker of an eyelid to show she would wake.

The Master would say since that moment and until the end of his days he had never felt time slow down so much or felt more helpless than he did then.

It wasn't until Avalon took in a large gulp of air that either of them moved. The Master watched over her as George looked over his shoulder expectantly.

One of her hands shot out and pushed the Master away as she coughed into the ground, doubling over as if her body tried to expel the air in her lungs.

George and the Master watched in silent disbelief and horror.

The coughing dulled into silence, not so much as a sound echoed before the door but it was a terrible silence.

The Master could not bring himself to say her name though it was always at the edge of his tongue, unable to speak it.

Avalon, fully concious as either of them, glanced around, her eyes narrowing and focussing, studying everything until they found the only other beings in that wide open hallway.

They lit up, as Avalon often would when she saw the Master, but she did not greet them and instead a strange wide smile spread her lips, though it was not unbecoming, it was bizarre, without that unreserved touch of innocence and sincerity.

"Leonel," the voice came out deep and throaty, like audible velvet.

Understanding who had cursed the door and coming to realize the girl before him was not Avalon, the Master pulled away and threw a hand protectively in from of George to stop him from going to aid Avalon.

Or what was not Avalon, but her body with a foreign spirit controlling it.

"Is than any kind of way to welcome your old master?" Cackled the delicate voice, her fingers brushing the side of her face.

George stared ahead of himself in confusion while the Master's were shaded and unreadable.

The elegant figure, which had transfigured from Avalon's, brought her arms back and rose gracefully, her hands carefully twitching at her sides.

"Why don't you take off that silly mask, Leonel? I already know what you look like-" her smile grew fierce and excited, "Or perhaps I don't... I heard the Enchantress left you with a pretty little curse after she had gotten rid of me. Why don't you show me now? Now that your so powerful, a powerful Sorcerer…"

Her finger reached out to the Master, who still knelt on the ground where he had held Avalon, and hadn't moved since. On contact he pulled away from her, out of reaction, the hair prickling at the back of his neck, his lips nearly pulling back to reveal a snarl behind the mask.

"I know you're aching to have your revenge on me, after all, it was good Enchantress Karm who ended me, you never had a chance to avenge your dearest sister. You must be holding back so much if you hesitate now," the witch laughed, giggled in her most amused voice, "or perhaps you aren't as powerful as I thought, perhaps you love this girl I have taken and it has made you weak." The Witch circled around them on her toes, making a nice circle as she drifted around them. "Or maybe you'd think I'd take pity on you. That you've changed and deserve my mercy. But nothing ever changes,_ it-_"

"-Just gets worse," The Master finished for her, his eyes widening in surprise until he met hers and the Witch too seemed surprised by the words. He finally understood what had come over Avalon in the potions room.

When Avalon had experienced those painful spasms before he had simply subdued them, thinking they were night terrors, but it appears as if they had a greater hold on her than simple nightmares.

Not that nightmares were simple; they could haunt long after waking. And Avalon had been haunted for such a long time, tortured and twisted to believe what the Witch said was the truth.

The Master knew Avalon's heritage, ever since George had come to him that day and spoke about his suspicions. It was undeniable, but at the time he had simply pushed it back from his mind. Now it didn't matter.

He did not take pity on Avalon, not once, he was amazed and proud of her bravery and she was still there in that body, somewhere dark and cold, sleeping within her own body, waiting.

Now the Witch, stealing her own body from her egged him on to attack her, but knew he could not. To the Witch he had grown weak, he could not kill Avalon because he felt for her and he would not be able to deny her anything unless he wanted Avalon to come to harm.

It seemed impossible.

The Witch glared above at him, using Avalon's gentle features to express her terrible anger, most likely because she could not see what he was thinking.

Pushing George back in order to protect him from anything, the Master rose up from the ground, keeping his face shaded as he stepped towards the Witch. It wasn't until he was an arm's length away that he looked down into her eyes with love and desperation that the Witch faltered, for it was not the Witch he now saw, but Avalon underneath.

"I know you have been hurt Avalon, by her, by me-" the Master began.

The Witch belittled his caring with a gasping laugh.

"-You have hardly asked anything from me but the truth and I have denied you so much, I even refused you what you had every right to know." The Master pulled back his hood to reveal cropped black hair that went no farther down than his ears.

It unnerved him, but there was no sense in holding back now, for it was the only way he knew to save her.

"What are you panning, Leonel?" The Witch hissed in her confident tone, but a hint of fear now on her lips.

The Master ignored the voice, but persisted to address Avalon. He feared what would happen then if her eyes were to see him, to see his face when the curse had not yet been broken. He wished that the curse would do as it had always done, and block his face from her memory, for the curse could only be broken by love and not the promise of beauty.

Yet the Master knew the only way to save Avalon from the terrible fate of the witch was to break their connection forever and there was only one way to break this curse.

The Master lifted the mask off his face and the Witch gave a slight gasp, taken in for a moment by a pale face that had broken one hundred hearts.

His severe eyes were cast in doubt, but hopeful nonetheless as he ignored the Witch's surprise which had turned to mocking.

"What a handsome face, but if that was you're plan to thwart me, I'm afraid to inform you that she is long gone."

However, the Master continued, only looking into her eyes and nothing else and as he took a step forward, only a breath away from the Witch, she could not move. Fear suddenly flooded her face as she tried to pull her feat up and back, but she no longer seemed control the body.

"I have lived for so long- I have felt every feeling known to man, every sensation, every fine taste, scent, touch-" The Master hesitated as he rose his hand, and against the Witch's control, met with her hand and laced fingers. "And though yours might not be the most unique, nor the sweetest, nor the richest, all I want is to make you smile, to watch you exclaim in surprise and joy at my simple magic tricks. I want to see your face light up when I show you a new book, I want to see you fall asleep in my arms and to feel you here with me, to know you are happy to be with me as well."

The Witch, who had gone deathly silent then, seemed to lose all control and freeze at the Master's touch, and he leaned in, offering the only thing he could to break the curse.

"I love you."

A haze went into the Witch's eyes and they closed completely. The Master leaned in slowly, just near enough as his eyes closed half way and just as his lips would have met hers, he turned and they brushed against her cheek. It was a brief, gentle touch like a feather on skin and only the slightest tingle of sensation went up his jaw.

A quick sharp breath came from Avalon as the body went limp for only a second._ The Witch was finally gone._

The Master was quick to pull away and reluctant to let go, but knew he had no right to linger. Avalon fell then, the Master reached out and tried to steady her, George coming to his side and taking one of her arms as they laid her on the ground.

They both hesitated there as the Master pulled the hair away from her face which had been tossed during the fall. Another tingling feeling, stronger than the last, went through his arm and a pain erupted in his jaw. He leaned away quickly and jumped to his feet while George stayed on the floor.

"Master?" George asked tentatively, bewildered by the Master's response as he had been eerily calm and collected until then.

"Take care of her George," the Master spoke loudly as he turned on his heal quickly and left the servant and Avalon on the ground, the painful ache in his jaw spreading wildly over his face, "I-I will be back soon."

The Master could tell what George understood by the sorry nod which the servant gave before he began to lift the limp body from the ground.

The Master couldn't look back, not if he wanted to actually leave and he did want to spare all of them the gruesome transformation, and when he did finish he would return.

It was right to leave, his moods were usually uncontrollable after the transformation but right then he did not feel angry or frustrated, rather sombre and listless.

It was surprising he had not transformed when the Witch had appeared, for his hatred of her had been startling all the times before, it was strange that it was not anger which set the transformation, but rather the hot embarrassment which he now felt on his face and neck. There was a pain, now aching over most of his body, all caused by his desires, perhaps even caused by the brief contact itself, the little tingling irk in his jaw a painful reminder he had kissed her at all.

He had been close, a hair's width away and he might have gotten closer, but he would not steel her kiss. It was never his to take.

'_Perhaps,_' he thought to himself in the growing darkness, '_one day-_'

He bit his tongue accidentally with sharp teeth that had taken the place of pearly white ones and surrendered to pain as he usually did. His breath heavy and heated, his head still swimming in the sent of her.

_She smelt of the roses in the garden._

* * *

><p><strong>Made it, fyi I'm on pacific time so I finished this with only one hour to spare so it's okay.<strong>

**_Just to clarify:_ Avalon had never really gone into the room, a curse had been left there specifically for her, which was why when she yanked the door for the third time she fell under the spell and 'fainted' in reality the room she had been in was a dark closet of her mind where the maiden had been lurking, biding her time (the door was kinda like a portal to get her there).**

**The only thing that could get rid of the maiden's hold on Avalon was love, I didn't want to rush a kiss between the two of them, since Avalon's not really there, didn't want to spoil the feeling as it should be kinda a mutual thing.**

**(also I changed the name of this chapter because it didn't really fit it anymore)**


	71. Reunion

I didn't recall much in the darkness, in fact I was barely aware of anything, except that I was indeed conscious. I might have been in that enclosed black space for years, for seconds, I wouldn't have known the difference.

When I did think though, I thought of the Sorcerer and I thought of the Witch who turned out to be the white maiden who tortured me in my sleep, and I thought about what she would do to him. I didn't feel much, my emotions were something I had no contact to but when I said that word, '_Sorcerer' _I could not help but adjoin it to so many others, pain, hope, loss, anguish, joy, excitement.

But suddenly that all changed, for in a moment, one I could not comprehend, I _felt_ my fingers lace with another, I _felt_ my cheek tingle and I _felt _my breath escape me and suddenly the world opened up_._

While the Witch had controlled me, I had no conscious feeling of anything, however, as soon as I felt her presence leave I suddenly came to all her thoughts, all her schemes as we had shared one body and essentially one mind.

From the time of her death at the hands of the Enchantress to the moment I had escaped to the west wing the Witch had been planing everything in detail.

It was strange to be aware of nothing and then suddenly feel everything in a flood of emotion and memory. I had been trapped in my own body by my own ancestor. The Witch, the white maiden as they were one in the same. She had only been able to visit me in my sleep, when my mind could easily wander and there she sent nightmares to plague me until I went mad and she could seize control of me. That was her plan until I set off to the Sorcerer's castle, because of her old history in his castle, little pieces of the Witch could cling to the walls and to the doors, but only in places where the Sorcerer would not sense them. The door to the west wing is where her essence had resided until I had grabbed onto the latch of the door.

When I was at my weakest and unsuspecting, she took me too the darkest place in my mind when I thought I had been in the west wing. That dark room which I found her in was a part of me, but a buried piece that I had no access to until I grabbed the latch.

It had been her prison for as long as I had lived, perhaps some cruel spell she put on my mother and had been transferred onto me.

_Mama. _

I should have seen how familiar she was, she looked just like me when I was young, but I rarely saw myself as a child, except in portraits in the castle.

I had so many questions for her, wondering how much she would have shared with me when I was older… if she had been given the chance.

I was miserable to think I really didn't know her as well as I thought, not as well as I wanted.

I couldn't reproach her for hiding it from Papa; who would believe her? I could because I saw it all, whether or not I knew what it was at the time.

She must have fled from the castle and the forest so as to protect herself from her mother's influence.

From what the Witch knew, when my Mama had a child, traces of her latched onto the baby, onto me. It was why people feared me so, not for my own demonic nature, but an ancient evil that had been apart of me since birth. My mother saw the resemblance between me and her mother but she never cared, she only saw her own child and loved me just the same. If it were not for her, Papa, Leda and Dian I might have become like the Witch but instead I had been loved and cared for, more than I deserved at times.

Yet for all their love, we were not entirely safe, for the Witch had her devoted followers, though there were few of them after the Enchantress had ended her terrible reign.

On my birthday, in the startling warm whether, Mama had taken me out to the market place for a rose as we did every year.

There, in the courtyard, one of the Witch's servants had lured us in and poisoned my mother with a magical plant that only struck beings with magical properties.

From the moment my Mother's hand touched the branch she knew there was no way to save herself, so when the same servant to the Witch created an explosion from gun powder, my Mama had sheltered me with her body.

Then as we had lied on the ground next to one another she had taken my powers away.

As her child, I had been born with them, but she knew that magic in the world was slowly disappearing, whether it was the hate against it, or the natural decay of things, it was simply disappearing. So as to protect me from any contact with magic or it's dark counterpart, my mother took them from me and made me mortal.

So I lived my life, with no knowledge of my mother's past or the dark history which entangled both me and the Sorcerer. If it were not for him, my mother might have never lived and I would have never been born.

It terrified me, but at the same time, calmed me, for I knew by my own mind and my own conclusions that he was good, that despite what had been done in his past, he was not the monster the Witch had tried to convince me he was.

The Enchantress might have been in her right to curse him then, but that was so long ago and the- _Leonel, _his name use to be, was a good person now and had no reason to be under so much pain now, nor any of his servants.

I would help him I decided even if I must speak to the Enchantress herself I will vouch for him, it's the least I could do after being so cruel.

That _would_ be what I would do, _if I could wake up that is._

For the longest time, I felt my body lie unconscious and unmoving, unable to respond though I was aware of every touch, every sensation.

I could hear the faintest of voices calling me back, voices I knew but could not place.

In one moment, right before I woke up, I felt my body lift, my chest rising and falling with a deep sigh and suddenly I could open my eyes.

At first I could see nothing, then shapes and blurry colours and finally I could perceive I was staring up at the ceiling of one of the castle rooms.

I sat up slowly, my joints aching but controlled by only my movements and no others. I turned my head to look slowly at my right.

_Tarren._

I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder and he nodded graciously, just able to suppress his own brief smile under that usually sombre expression.

_Vivian._

Before I even saw her I felted hands touch my face in a motherly fashion. As I saw her, there were streaks of tears on her own face and I pressed my fingertips to them, surprised she would be crying, only to realize they were for joy.

_George._

Now he was the closest, hovering over me so tightly with a surprised but nervous look, it made me laugh a little. He gave a smirk in return and bowed away from me and I had chance to glance across the room.

In the hall behind George a large figure hid amongst the shadows and at first I was startled for I had not seen the Sorcerer as he was, but not as a man.

I was a bit estranged by the sight for in that past few weeks he had been a man but seeing the Sorcerer, seeing his scales glimmer in the candle light was strangely comforting. It was like being reminded of an old friend.

"You are looking better," came the gruff voice of the Sorcerer. He knew I had seen him now and rather that push this impending meeting away he met me with an apologetic look on that green face. As the Sorcerer stepped from the darkness I saw his hair was matted against his head and neck and his eyes were as red as a tired man's.

"I have felt worse," I croaked unintentionally and pressed my fingers gently to the outside of my sore throat. I nodded my head to Vivian and gave her a look I passed on to Tarren and George and without a word they vacated the room.

Once I saw the last exit, I turned to the Sorcerer, pushing myself back on what I discovered was a sofa and propped my back against the arm rest.

It was slightly uncomfortable but I thought it would be easier to meet his eyes if I sat up.

He did not speak and I could not.

But I endeavoured to rasp anyway.

"Sor-" I began but clapped a hand over my mouth, "Leonel," I croaked again my hands almost shaking as I laid them on my lap.

I hadn't noticed the Sorcerer refused to take a step towards me until then, and he was almost at my side when he faltered and restrained himself.

"Leonel- is a very old name to me, now, I have lost all connection to it." He hesitated once more before he travelled the rest of the way to my side and brought himself to one knee, "but I have no right to demand anything of you. If it pleases you-"

I flung my arms around his neck and buried my face in the brown mane on his shoulders.

"I missed you, Sorcerer," I whispered instead of speaking loudly, "I thought I would never see you again."

I could feel his shoulders shake under my arms, perhaps from the strain of kneeling for so long but he spoke gently and allowed me to rest there.

"Often I wish you would never have to see me, to never know my past or cruelty, but I could die happy seeing that despite myself, you could care for a beast such as me."

At the sound of his voice beside me I wept rough, half-formed sobs and clutched to the jacket on his back.

**Just a a small chapter to replace the snow white one as I forgot to add this one in, the next chapter will be called 'Permanent'**


	72. Permanent

**_~Roses~_**

* * *

><p>I had been unconscious for over thee days, the Sorcerer told me while I was still resting on the sofa. He thought it was best that I not be moved until I awoke.<p>

After his explanations for my out of the ordinary accommodations, he left for a long time to allow me to eat but I really didn't want to be alone, I was just too much of a coward to call him back.

I knew the inevitable conversation was coming, he was worried for me and I couldn't honestly say I was perfectly well.

Better, but not complete.

The Sorcerer reentered once I finished my meal, his shadowy figure lingering in the doorway. He had not returned to his human form since last I saw him, I was worried that he might think I was hateful of him, that I thought he deserved this.

It was true that I was more familiar with him as the Sorcerer rather than the man, but I would never want him in pain, no matter what it was he suffered from.

"So-" he began, sitting upon the chair at my bedside, "you must have a few questions for me."

He tried to joke but I couldn't bring myself to laugh, he was worried, I could see it in his eyes.

The Sorcerer cleared his throat, "you may ask anything you want."

I was a bit shocked, but thankful, it was a mistake to dismiss past history and then betray the trust between us when I saw the truth.

"I-" I didn't know really what to ask, until suddenly I came upon the thought of the Enchantress and the curse.

"The curse," I paused to rethink myself, how I wished to express my concern, "if it was for bad character, surely once you were no longer that Leonel, she would forgive-"

The Sorcerer smiled at me, a guilty smile which somehow made it's way to a grimace.

"She was right to do it, I was never a good person, I grew up selfish and unhappy. The Enchantress and I met once when I was just learning the dark arts and still very much a terrible brat. She gave me a decision to make, prove my worthiness by offering a poor woman shelter or reject her and doom myself to a miserable life." The Sorcerer laughed at his own folly, the rolling, tired laugh from a mistake which had developed into an avalanche. "I don't think I have to tell you which option I chose."

"So she doomed you?" I asked, puzzled by the strange ways of the magic world, to only cast judgement, but rarely ever get involve to fix the problem.

"I doomed myself, really," The Sorcerer sat back in his seat speculatively, his eyes half closing as if to picture the moment. "That night she would have saved me from the corrupting influence of the Witch if I had just been insightful enough to see past the exteriors. It was by my own blindness that the end occurred, I was warped by what was already inside of me. The Witch only exploited those terrible parts of me and aided them to worsen."

I couldn't bear to here another word spoken about Leonel, some vague person I had never really met, it was as if by some horrible coincidence that the Sorcerer, my kind friend, was haunted by the horrible dark fiend.

"But- _but you're not Leonel anymore,_" I persisted gently, touching his arm, "you're the kindest man I have ever known, you deserve a second chance."

He smiled and waited, as if waiting for something in the air to change, but, as if it had not, the Sorcerer reluctantly continued, "that is very kind of you to say, but unfortunately I have had no connection to _that _world for a very long time."

I narrowed my eyes and pulled away from him for a second, misunderstanding his words. "What do you mean?"

"When I was first cursed, she visited me every ten years, she was the one who brought the roses, they were apart of her magic. That was her first visit albeit not a very good one." He tried to laugh but came out with a guilty tone "after that she came to visit me, I learned more light magic from her and gave up the darkness. She _taught _me actual kindness, to feel for the peasantry in a way I had never thought to before."

I smiled, but was unsure as I was glad for the Sorcerer defeating his own challenges but surprised that the Enchantress would not see his progress and then change her decision. "She must have seen the difference then, why did she leave you?"

He looked weary, as if he had thought this himself the last hundred years, "It was not her curse to break- I- what I did-_ what I failed to do_- was not something to take lightly. Magic will only break once the terms are met and nothing else."

"And the terms-" I pressed, my eyes narrowing, trying to push the Sorcerer for I could see it in his eyes that there was something he was not saying.

"Are obscure even to me," he sighed at last, his brow wrinkled with pain and I regretted immediately for pushing. If the Sorcerer had been here for all this time, certainly he had exhausted all his options, all his abilities... which meant…

"For the last century I saw less and less of the Enchantress until at the end of one decade she did not come at all. Since then I have lived here alone, the town being my only connection to the outside world." The Sorcerer gave such a heavy sigh I could just feel the weight of all that time he carried with him.

_It was sad._

"I'm sorry you had to be alone for so long."

"I was not lonely," he smiled gently, "at least, I had not consciousness of how alone I had been before our meeting. As for the other magic users, in truth I do not know if any of my kind still exist in your world for I have not left the sanctities of the forest since the the curse was enacted. I suspect from what the Enchantress told me all others have passed on to the world beyond."

"The world beyond?" I asked in confusion my brow furrowing, unable to understand his words or the '_world beyond'. _

"The Enchantress passed on to the Realm of the Faeries a long time ago," I stared up at him with sad eyes, but he looked, a still, painful silence lingering after his words.

The fear I had felt earlier at the thought suddenly sprung up in me again.

"Your curse is permanent-" I said, for I knew what he meant now, magic had left this place, apparently the Sorcerer and the castle were only dwindling remainders of what once had been forever frozen like this with no escape until the terms of the curse were met, whatever they may be.

He looked away, perhaps in shame, I didn't know how to comfort that pain to know one was alone forever, to be upset and ashamed of the past with no way to rectify it.

_I knew about that._

Very little of it, but I understood to some degree.

Yet I could not embrace him for fear that it would express pity rather than the comfort I sorely wanted to give. Instead, I sat there, biting the inside of my cheek in embarrassment and uneasiness until the Sorcerer spoke up.

"If I may, Avalon," he began gently, "why was the it West Wing that you went to the other night?"

**First of two updates today ^^**


	73. Homebound

When the Sorcerer asked me I was embarrassed to answer. It had been a dreadful mistake that almost cost me my life, if not for the him.

I thought perhaps there was some terrible thing to the West Wing, perhaps prisoners, perhaps a dreadful truth that the Witch had warned me about.

In reality, I had never gone to the West Wing, it was only at it's door that the Witch could take control of me.

I explained all of this to the Sorcerer, a horrible blush of humiliation rising up in my face as he stared at me in surprise. Of course it was silly to think such things, but at the time I really wasn't thinking.

It was just horribly embarrassing now to admit it to him.

After I was done he sat there and stared right past me in silence, not really looking at me, until he swung his head and offered out one hand, a neutral, secrete look on his face.

'Would you like to go there?'

I didn't really know what to say, but I took his hand and we began our long walk to the spiral staircase which would eventually lead to _that _door.

I was a bit stunned despite knowing the Sorcerer only wanted to be perfectly honest now, the potions room, which he allowed me into, and the West Wing were his only sanctuaries. I explained my surprise to him but he just chuckled gently and nodded, saying that it had been a very long time since he had entered that place, and an even longer time since anyone else had been there.

He thought it was time that the door be opened again for anyone.

So here we were, standing before the door that had lead to so much more than room.

But now it was just an ordinary door, right? Then why did it feel like there was something worse on the other side…

I struggled there, red faced for what seemed like hours before the Sorcerer stepped ahead of me, my finger not even touching the latch, "May I?" He said simply, probably trying to save me from embarrassment.

"Please," I tried to smile, but far too unsettled by my previous encounter here to make it realistic.

He wrapped one large hand around a comparatively small golden handle and pushed inward.

I held my breath as the door swung back, my heart thumping intensely in my chest while the Sorcerer stepped back.

I stared into the room, most of it lit by the rays of the sun. I didn't go in until I heard the friendly chirping of birds inside.

Wide eyed, I took the first step into the room, the Sorcerer shutting the door behind us.

There were a few colourful sparrows sitting on the balcony to our right where they flittered and jumped about.

I laughed in relief and enjoyment.

The Sorcerer stayed to the side of the room, perhaps trying not to scare them away, but as soon as a breeze blew through the room they were up into the air once more, twittering and bobbing away in the sky.

I sighed and turned back to my companion, the Sorcerer smiled kindly at my enjoyment, but I was quickly taken in by the painting beside him.

It was about half the size of me and depicting a little girl of no more than seven or eight with a plaque underneath. She had pretty long hair that fell in soft ringlets and startling blue eyes.

The Sorcerer's eyes.

I could only see the familiarity as he was standing right next to the painting. A great heavy sigh came from him and I turned to him in surprise.

"Your sister-" I spoke gently, slowly following him to a sofa that sat right in front of the massive painting.

"Isabelle-" he finished for me, sitting next to one another before the pretty white face of the princess. "For the longest time she was the only family I had," he laughed softly and I looked up at him sadly, but he was not sad, he was happy, reminiscent, "I'm glad you came here with me. It's been such a long time since I was able to come to this room."

I pursed my lips and smiled, staring at the lovely white princess, "she's beautiful," I said at last, the Sorcerer letting out a rough laugh.

"They use to call us the belle white and the dark prince, it was a joke the servants had with one another, she use to laugh with me about it." He rolled back his shoulders and cleared his throat, "I think you two would have gotten along."

I laughed to myself, for some reason fighting back a few tears.

"When I would leave, trying to tend to the kingdoms around us, on diplomatic meetings she use to be so unhappy with me." He laughed and shook his head, "so I made her a rhyme to keep her happy when I was away."

He laughed to himself about it but I stared seriously ahead, only to meet his eyes when I stared up at him from the side.

"Would you mind reciting it?" I asked gently, though the Sorcerer grinned and nodded his head.

"If I can remember most of it," he laughed softly and began, his voice was smooth and soft as the wind and deep as a cavern.

"_In my garden my darling,_

_a white rose I'll grow._

_with a scent sweet as heaven,_

_and blooms white as snow._

_Though I leave you today,_

_I will continue to yearn._

_And in the garden you'll stay,_

_to await my return._"

When he finished I smiled to myself, staring at the painting ahead of me, but slowly the smile was weakened and I winced.

I felt my heart sink into my chest.

_'Wait for my return'_.

As the Sorcerer sat beside me, his face turned away, I remembered Dian, Xavier, Leda, the Picoux's, Sara and Papa, even Noelle I would be happy to see if I could only see all of them one more time. I had always been so harsh on my life back in the village, treating those closest to me as if they didn't matter.

_But they did matter,_ they were the only ones who accepted me for what I was.

I missed them so much.

I bit my lip, but knew that the thought could not be taken back, only the Sorcerer did not move, he did not say anything for a long time and I almost thought he had not heard my desperate plea.

"I know the importance of family, and what the lack of does to a heart," he said after the long silence, "but there is a way that you can see them."

My eyes widened and I moved around him to stare him in the eye, perhaps to see if he was being truthful though I know he would never be so cruel to tease.

I just wanted assurance.

"You could… _you could do that?_" I almost gasped out, his eyes falling on me before smiling a somber smile.

"I can."

The Sorcerer stood up from the sofa and walked across the room to where a solitary table stood. He grabbed a hand held mirror from its surface, holding up to me.

"A mirror?" I questioned, not entirely sure what he meant by it.

"For now, but once I enchant it, you will be able to see anything you desire, _anyone_ you desire."

As I held the small thing in my hands he reached over and gently touched his claw to the surface, its face rippling like water underneath.

I stared in amazement until he drew back and nodded to me.

Facing the mirror once more, I saw I was no longer visible in it, but everything else remaining visible on it's face. I choked out, my mouth dry and my hands shaking with excitement.

"Ask it anything, it's only purpose is to serve you now," the Sorcerer whispered, backing away to the window, giving me space.

I nodded to him as he gave an encouraging nod, I looked at the mirror and spoke, "may I see Dian?"

Her name was the first to come to my mind as it was for her health I feared, the weakest of us when it came to life in the village.

The mirror's surface rippled again as it had before and I held it up to my face.

Inside I could see Dian, as if I were there, staring at her right now. She was well, _thank the heavens, _I sighed in relief and smiled when I saw Xavier with his arms around her, giggling with his hands on her belly.

My jaw fell and the fingers of my hand not holding the mirror jumped to my lips in surprise.

She was with child.

Tears formed in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away before the Sorcerer.

I choked out a laugh and shook my head pressing the top of my face to the mirror.

"Is- is something wrong?"

I shook my head and smiled before pressing my forehead to his wrist.

"No- no, this is all I wanted to know. Thank you, I could ask for no greater gift."

The Sorcerer seemed frozen under my hand but I faced the mirror once more, it's surface glimmering and, it seemed, awaiting my request.

"My Papa, please, show me my family, Papa, Leda, Sara, the Picoux's, I want to know they are all well, all of them, if you may."

I looked to my dear companion and smiled but he was staring off and frowning deeply.

When he caught me staring at him, the Sorcerer hesitate with apprehension, his gaze avoiding mine as they drifted back to the mirror.

Inside I saw a bed, and though Leda and Sara were not there, the Picoux's and Papa were. He was in the bed while the Picoux's were gathered around him.

I stared in surprise but gasped when I saw Papa double over in an inaudible cough, my had covered my mouth while I stared at the almost foreign scene.

Papa had always been so strong, so enduring, and here he was, I didn't even notice at first how pale he looked, his body shaking as if to rid away a horrible chill.

In my shock I dropped the mirror, it clattered to the ground but failed to break.

The Sorcerer stared at me in surprise his eyes wide as mine had been. "What' happened?"

He raised a hand to my shoulder but as if by habit, dropped it before he touched me.

"My- my father is terribly sick." I choked out pulling back and shuddering with pain, my heart throbbing in discomfort and shock.

Papa was horribly ill, he- he looked like Mama before- before she-

My eyes were wide in horror, though I couldn't bear to shut them.

The Sorcerer was silent, but I had been so disturbed by the image in the mirror that I hastily turned to him.

"_I have to go back to him-_ please, Sorcerer, I have to see him, Papa is so sick. I promise I'll come back, I won't stay longer than I have to I promise- _I promise_," I cried into my own hands, trying to muffle the choked sobs. "He- he might be dying."

The Sorcerer did not meet my gaze for a long time, staring through the tower wall, his eyes empty and wide.

Then, as if recovering, he turned to me slowly and nodded, grabbing the hand held mirror from the floor, "you must leave then, I would not stop you from helping your father recover."

I gasped out for the second time, unsure that he had said anything at all, "I- I may?" I shook and bowed my head in thanks, "thank you Sorcerer, thank you so much, I promise I won't be long, just to make sure he is better and then I will come back immiedi-"

He stopped me with a soft hand brushing against my cheek, a tingling sensation lingering there.

"I will see to it that you arrive there swiftly. Don't be upset, he will be well as soon as he sees you-"

He whispered comfortingly and pressed my face to his hand slightly shaking against my cheek.

I realized he had been wiping a tear away from my face, but I was stunned by the tenderness, I had only just realized now he was letting me go, to the village where I could expose everything.

I would never do such a horrible thing but he would let me go back to my family, never knowing if I meant my promise to come back though I meant it with all my heart.

Here I was crying and he acted on none of his sorrow but consoled mine.

"The mirror knows only your will, only you and you alone will be able to use it." He smiled a sharp toothed grin that was both sincere and sadened and handed it to me, "Consider it my parting gift to you."

"Parting gift?" I echoed out, taking the mirror in my hands, hardly believing what he had said. My hands trembled in nervous excitement and I shook to control my happiness. I reached out and touched his arm.

There were no words of thanks I could offer but he took notice and continued.

"When the week is done you may decide if you wish to return, if so, you will be able to use the mirror as a guide back."

I stared at him in surprise for I was puzzled he would allow this visit to be permanent.

Still I was afraid.

"What will happen to you should I not return?"

The Sorcerer spoke softly "I-"

"No, _never mind, _I don't need to know because I am coming back, as long as you will wait for me," I interrupted quickly.

He nodded again, perhaps grateful that I had not pressed him for answers. I couldn't contain my happiness any longer and leapt to my feet.

"Then I shall wait in the garden."

"For my return," I finished, trying to smile, but finding it painful, for some horrible reason, one I could not explain, it was a mistake to leave.

As if…

_As if I wouldn't come back._

I froze and the Sorcerer noticed my uncertainty, until I shook my head of the whole thought and smiled once more.

"Once I return, perhaps you will meet my family, and since they will know how well I have been treated they'll be so happy to meet you. I'm sure you and Leda would just make each other furious." I laughed at the thought despite my nervousness and the Sorcerer did so as well.

"Perhaps, though I can't imagine your father would be very excited to meet me again…" he said doubtfully, his eyes drifting until I held his shoulder in my hand, though it was a stretch and I smiled at him.

"He forgives easily, he had me as a daughter. I don't suppose I ever told you how awful a child I was to my sisters."

"I can only imagine," he chuckled gently his eyes soft but heavy all at the same time.

I bit the inside of my cheek, wincing as I looked up at him, squeezing my hand on his arm, trying to prove that I meant my words.

"I will return Sorcerer, I promise."

The Sorcerer only nodded and gave me a difficult smile, "you should ready yourself for the journey, there will be two trunks in you room, fill them with whatever wealth you wish to bestow on your family and whatever gowns or trinkets you think your sisters might enjoy."

I stood up again and curtseyed slowly before leaving to the door, glancing over my shoulder to see the Sorcerer, hunched over the sofa, glancing out the window, I thought.

I bit my lip for the second time, and for the second time I stayed silent.

I left.

And forgot to look back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Roses~<em>**

* * *

><p>The Master sighed, the emptiness somehow stinging even when there was nothing left for him to lose.<p>

He wasn't left long to suffer before the sound of stone feet came clambering up the steps in a rush.

Tarren pushed back the door, in agitated excitement that the stone servant rarely, if ever, showed.

He halted when he found the Master alone, rising from the sofa and dusting off the fine petticoat and garments he usually wore in the evenings.

The Master took notice of his presence but tried to brush it away.

"So it's done then?" Tarren answered almost cynically, his eyes hard and unforgiving as they laid upon his Master's face. "She's going?

The Master straightened, still avoiding Tarren's stern eyes and straightened his jacket over his shoulder.

"Were you eavesdropping at the door, Tarren?" The Master whispered slowly his eyes drifting across the room to the stone servant who stood a few heads shorter than he.

"I heard from Vivien… she thinks you should have told her," the stone servant went on circling around the master slowly, his eyes grey, and deceitfully calm and placid.

The Master, rolled his eyes before scrunching them tightly and pressing his fingers to his temples.

"She is certainly not the only one," Tarren continued_,_ casually walked around to the balcony and gazed out across the vast garden.

"Ah- I forget how quickly word travels here," the Master spoke critically, "by supper the entire castle shall know precisely how much pity I'll be wallowing in."

"I assumed you would not be dining in the castle tonight." Tarren replied just as tartly as the Master. "You should have told her the truth- at the very least that you-"

"Why is it my servants are always insisting I do the exact opposite of what I am doing," came the snide reply of the Master as he tried to avoid Tarren's questioning. "It's as if I am not Master enough to make my own decisions."

"Because we look out for your better interest and right now you're being as dumb as a pailful of earthworms," Tarren snapped back, revealing that he could be just as sharp as the other male stone servant when it came to an argument.

"And what would you suggest, Tarren? That I walk right up to the girl and propose to her," he doubled over, at the waist, brushing a hand to the floor in a deep bow, mocking it, "Oh fair beauty, will you marry me? For I am such a pitiful, lonely beast and you could do so much better than I for a husband."

"_It would be fair to offer her a chance to accept!_" Tarren shout angrily back at the Master from his place on the balcony, his eyes, though made of stone, seemed to burn with anger.

The Master was so shocked by his sudden vehemence that he drew back and tried to exit out the door.

Tarren, seeing that the Master rather escape than face the possibility pursued the Master to the beginning of the stairwell, "or perhaps you don't want a second chance? Maybe you think you deserve to stay a miserable, _pitiful, lonely beast_ for the rest of your life instead."

The Master pulled away from Tarren, trying his best to mask his ferocity but barking out the words over his shoulder, "And force my few remaining servants to remain cursed as wel-"

"I don't care a fleck about my existence as a statue, _Master, _I could happily live out my days being made out of stone, but I hardly believe that you don't feel anything for this girl and I think that you deserve to be happy."

"I deserve to be happy?" He yelped at Tarren, his eyes wide and strained, backing into the room once more like a dog being forced into a corner. "How can you say that? You of all people claiming that I deserve happiness?"

The stone servant did not answer immediately, surprised that he had been right in his Master's motives, the fear of rejection and pity that was eating at him.

"I am your loyal servant, and I no longer know the Leonel who use to live in these walls." Tarren answered slowly, the Master's eyes falling in fear and regret.

"I use to think you deserved such a horrible punishment, I was glad of it… in the beginning." Th Master winced and pressed his back to the wall, "I thought of all people you were the most worthy, _but I was wrong_."

Tarren touched the painting, his fingers travelling over the soft yellow hair, those frozen, perfect eyes staring through him. "Everyone deserves happiness, Avalon does… you do as well, _she _would want that for you and I have no doubt in that."

There was a painful silence echoing after his words, the Master breathing heavily but enable to speak.

The stone servants felt at last that he couldn't speak another word and left as quickly as he had returned.

When he could no longer hear footsteps the Master sunk to the base of the floor, mocking himself for his pathetic behaviour as he mourned in the corner.

Tarren spoke the truth_ -as he so often did_- the Master didn't know how to admit it himself but there was so little he could say now.

Avalon was worried for her father who was sick, possibly dying.

He was worried for himself, naturally.

But he would not trouble her life further by confessing his love.

After all, monsters weren't meant to feel.

Perhaps deep down it was not love but desperation that he clung to, the idea that he might use her to break the curse and free himself.

If he could let her leave the castle forever, and very likely never see her back there, then it meant at least he cared enough for the girl to set her free.

The Master clutched his face _-if he dared call such a thing a face-_ his breath rough and soft all at once, for the first time in a long time, being strangled by the tight elegant clothing he wore.

He sighed and remembered how she had touched his arm so softly. He remembered when he had first been hopeful of such contact.

It would be cruel to reject her sweet kindness, the little, gentle contact they had. But the Master couldn't face such kindness anymore.

_It was like pity._

The Master thought he could stomach seeing her from then on, knowing she never witnessed his confession, that tragic, wonderful thing, the proof that he, the shadow beast, the monster, the dark prince, could love. But even then he knew it would be impossible to look her in the eyes and not let those words slip again.

It would be easier to send her away.

He couldn't stand it any longer, for the kindness only made wanting her even worse. How could he want more when she had already given him her trust and share his horrible tormented world?

The golden cage that he forced her to live in.

Yet it was all too easy to be greedy for him.

He knew what he would say to her if he didn't lack the courage.

He felt with every word he spoke.

_I don't want your kindness, I know it is selfish, I know I have no right to it, but what I want, what I- what I crave- I want you to see me the way I now see you every day._

_I want you to want to be with me. I don't want to force my presence._

_I no longer want to hear thoughts of fear or hatred._

_I want to be a man you can fall in love with._

_I want the words 'I love you,' to come from your willingness to say them and not the promise of a Prince._

_I want your love._

_But that would be cruel._

_No. Not even I would wish a Beauty to love a Monster._

_Not even I._

_But I love you Avalon, and I would die to know whether you felt the same._

_Will you marry me?_


	74. If You Want

Hot tears streamed down my face, slicking down my cheek and off my chin and jaw.

I felt like there were so many but I really wasn't crying all that much at the time. It's hard to think back but I remember where I was and what I was doing when it happened.

My hands were fidgeting as they usually did while my feet did nothing but root themselves in the ground.

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, I felt the bruises on my arms and ribs ache as I stiffened.

So much had changed, _so much._

I saw burning fire in the distance behind the castle, the glow splashing against the dark back drop of the sky, the rose bushes surrounding me on all sides like a thorny wall.

It had been a fortnight since I had last been standing here, my back turned to the gate and facing the castle and him.

But I should go back to the night before I left the enchanted grounds.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Roses~<em>**

* * *

><p>It was late when the Sorcerer had brought me to the west wing, I would not be able to leave for home until morning. Though I was eager to see my family, I was weary for my departure. The words I had spoken to the Sorcerer, still swarming in my head.<p>

_'Perhaps you will meet my family.'_

My heart almost leapt at the idea, I began folding a few things into the trunks prepared for me as I thought about what Leda and Dian would have to say.

I almost laughed, it was until I caught myself packing away a yellow silk dress for Dian that I realized something.

Whenever I thought of the Sorcerer now I envisioned a man.

_Was it wrong to think of him as a mere man? _

_Was it wrong to think otherwise?_

I had not noticed the change but when I first saw the Sorcerer, the night of our first introduction, and a long time after I had always referred to him as a monster or a beast. Some time after I began to call him a person, a man. That was after I had caught him in the library, I had told him I wasn't good at talking to people. Despite anything I might have said before, he was a person to me.

Almost as unsocial as myself, but a person nonetheless.

I laughed a bit but my heart was racing too quickly for me.

He let me go.

He let me go and offered me the choice to come back.

Did he think I was so ungrateful towards his kindness that I would refuse coming back? Was I ungrateful?

No, no I cared for him, I would not abandon him here, not to this lovely lonely prison.

_I wouldn't abandon any of them._

I slipped into bed, the little trinkets and things I thought to bring back packed away in each well sized chest. I hardly believed the Sorcerer when I saw them, they were as bottomless as they were weightless.

In my bed I was as still as the night sky, finding it hard to drift asleep or remain awake.

I felt torn. In more ways than one.

So I thought about what had been brought to my room, the gifts the Sorcerer sent and the ones I had picked myself.

It was strange to me that he let me pick anything and I picked children's toys for Dian and wedding dress for Leda.

While I had been searching the room for books I wanted to bring back to my family I had taken another look into the mirror.

I had to admit after the last time I thought Victor Dangerfield was the last person I ever expected Leda to fall in love with.

_I suppose that shows just how much I had missed._

Still it made me laugh a bit to myself when I first remembered his countless proposals to her, the roses, the gifts. I laughed again and pulled the covers further up my body.

Maybe the wedding dress I had wished for would be a sufficient gift for missing the event.

I could not help but sigh and wish that sleep could over take me just that much faster.

I barely noticed the transition from real to dream.

When I was conscious of my surroundings in the wake of my dream I recognized this place as one of the castle rooms. There was a black haired man and since I had dreamed so many times of him, I thought it was the Sorcerer as he had been as Leonel.

But the longer he stood with his back to me, the longer I noticed the tiny differences. His hair was longer, and softer, with the smallest patches of grey and brown. He was taller, more muscular than Leonel had ever been even at the age of eighteen.

His clothing was not as well tailored as Leonel's, his hands, from what I could see of them were darker in colour, a dark burgundy. They looked almost red.

"Leo-" I called out to this stranger despite I knew he was just that, a stranger, a man I had never seen in my life.

Nonetheless, the stranger began to turn, and before I awoke time itself slowed down enough for me to see a clean white smile on a grey coloured face.

I awoke with a start.

It was not the maiden that had greeted me, but some new messenger and it had startled me.

I blinked, my lids letting sunshine reach my eyes, fluttering to push away the sleep dust.

Getting out into the corridors was a bit of a chore than I thought it would be, I was slow to dress, slow to brush out my hair, slow to finish the rest of my packing. I was so delayed in leaving that when I finally did, the sun was already at its highest in the sky.

Even I couldn't deny what it was that was holding me back.

It was the very idea that I was leaving.

I was eager to see Papa, Dian and Leda, Xavier would be busy and Sara, I imagine, would be just as well. I couldn't even imagine Rayne would want to see me after the fuss I had made at her party and Father Gregory was always welcoming, even when I had even tried to charm him in my clumsy, foolish way that night. The Picoux's would most likely be tending after my father, if Noelle wasn't able. I never spoke to Cassandra or Jane very much, I really only mentioned them as we saw each other frequently in the market. Father Danton I hoped never to see again, but in contrast I did wish to see Noelle, to clear up the incident between us. I knew his feelings rested with Cassandra, but now it did not mean as much to me as it had before.

I would see all of them. What bothered me was the absence of those I would leave behind.

I sighed and finally pushed myself out the door. When I first awoke Vivian had taken the chests on her own. I watched from my very own tower window as she strapped them to Hercules in the garden house and sent him out into the courtyard where he awaited my arrival. I had even watched as the Sorcerer stepped into the light of day, almost looking like a figment of my imagination as his dark shape walked across the garden, looking strangely out of place in the bright sun filled world.

He was a man again, though I was not disappointed or particularly happy, I found myself smiling, that he would change to see me off. To think I was important enough that he should use a flower from his beloved roses just to see me off.

It made me happy, whether the idea was vain or not.

That made me rush down the stairs.

I escaped into the main hallway just before the doors, greeted by both Tarren and George. Vivian came up from behind me.

"We hoped to wish you a safe journey back home," George began, offering a little bow, an almost-smile on his lips.

"The Sorcerer-" I began.

"The Master is waiting outside," Tarren offered, doing a similar bow as Vivian curtsied along side them.

I watched for a moment before I embraced them all quickly, trying not to cry, pulling them up along with me.

"Don't, please don't, I really think all of you as friends," I laughed a bit pulling away from them to meet each pair of eyes, "even you George."

He let out a choked sound that must have been a laugh and nodded his head, showing he had been holding back so much more than I thought. "It is an honour."

"You are all so much more to me than servants or stones, you are some of the dearest friends I have." and as if to in force my own conviction in the matter I lowered my eyes to a steadfast, determined look, "I will be gone for so short a time you will not even notice my absence."

"We'd notice even if you were in a different part of the castle," Vivian smiled and embraced me tightly, her head nestled against my shoulder as she wrapped her thin, smooth arms around my shoulders.

I nodded and shook my head, and she pulled away, the three of them side stepping me as I made my way to the door.

"I promise," I whispered to myself more than them, though I did intend for them to hear it.

With that I pushed open the main doors, taking one last fateful glance at them, my stone friends, before I emerged into the sunlight and lost sight of them in the shadow of the castle.

I looked ahead now towards my final goodbye.

The Sorcerer.

He stood there, barely moving at all as Hercules trotted around him, now perfectly comfortable in the Sorcerer's presence.

Without a sound, he offered me an arm I could see the lower half of his face smile, his eyes hidden away under another mask.

"They're all in a slump this morning," I spoke up, nodding back to the castle.

The Sorcerer nodded, his steps graceful and smooth as he approached the gate, it's wide iron arms breaking away from each other at his presence.

"They would miss you," he began slowly, "but you have no contract with me now. It is not my choice or anyone else's that you return."

I couldn't even nod in response, that would only acknowledge that I knew I did not need to return.

"I wouldn't want to force you to stay here, I-I… don't know how to say this-" he chuckled, his eyes meeting mine behind a solid white face, he reached out and touched my hand a blush rising up in my face.

"For a long time I resented myself for separating you from your family and I would never willingly do so again, but I can't regret coming to know you," he stammered, touching his throat with his free hand before brushing his gloved hand against my cheek. "That's why I can't have you here against your will."

I wanted to speak up but the Sorcerer turned away and handed Hercules' reigns to me. I pursed my lips, my face still burning when our fingers parted and saddled the great horse, leaning down to the Sorcerer who stretched to be as tall as the large stallion.

It must have been a change for him.

"I've kept you too long," he laughed a bit, Hercules anxiously tapping his front hooves on the ground.

"He'll wait," I mustered, leaning further down to the Sorcerer, meeting those intense blue eyes.

He laughed out loudly in a rough, lovely voice, but let it die into silence as he once again reached up to touch my face.

The silence was almost unbearable, the soft breathing, the feared departure.

He sighed and let his shoulders fall, as if letting go of everything that he had been holding back for so long.

"It is in my nature to hope that someone like you would care for me, though I thought it was foolish a long time ago, it does not seem so impossible now," he leaned in closer, his mouth against my cheek, his whisper as clear as daylight as I sat frozen upon Hercules, my eyes widening, "And if you want, you can come back."

He kissed my cheek and I felt a familiar tingle rush over my face.

Before I even noticed, the Sorcerer backed away, his eyes scrunched, his smile still on his lips.

"Now go, Hercules," he spoke to the great horse before turning to me, "your family will be overjoyed to see you."

With a wind running up past us, Hercules took no direction from me, but instead bolted through the open gates at the Sorcerer's words.

I looked over my shoulder, my eyes wide and strained, my heart racing in my chest like hooves pounding against the path.

Had that happened?

I touched my cheek and bit my lip, smiling, I blushed and shook my head, before I turned back to face the direction Hercules galloped in, his cream coloured main whipping back and forth as we chased our destination.

We travelled for a long time and during the whole ride I had a silly smile on my face, over come by excitement and joy. Even as we approached the very edge of the forest it did not diminish.

I remember that smile the Sorcerer had given me before I left.

Even though I was leaving. Even though he said I didn't have to return over and over again, he still smiled at me.

That smile.

When I had woken up that morning I had felt nothing but fear and regret, but now, now I felt bright, weightless. And I recognized that smile, that familiar grin I had seen on hundreds of faces. I saw it on Papa when he had looked at my mother, I saw it on Leda when she leapt into Victor's arms. I saw it on both Dian and Xavier's faces when he had held her belly in his hands.

I remembered it so well and when I touched my hands to my own face I realized I had it on as well.

"Hercules, _Hercules- _slow down."

I didn't know why at the time, but I almost turned him around and rode him right back to the castle's gates even though it would take the rest of the day to reach it.

I almost made it.

_I wonder now if I hadn't heard the noises at the head of the trail how it would be different._

But as I slowed Hercules to a trot and then a walk, I picked up voices, yelling, both frantic and angry, and my thoughts were pulled away from the Sorcerer and directed to the sounds.

Suddenly shocked and interested, I nudged Hercules in the sides again, causing him to trot to the edge as the trees began to thin and I saw a small group of people.

We had finally reached the eye of the town and the end of the forest.

But despite what I expected, these people were gasping and exclaiming in nervous voices, some shouted, others wept. I was stunned, but as we approached the shouting only got louder though they did not take notice of me as their focus was on the ground.

The only word I could clearly identify was shouted or cried out by almost every member of the large group.

"_Shadow Beast._"

**EDIT: Alright, so I have a huge test coming up that I really don't want to fail, unfortunately it's the day after I'm suppose to update and I don't think I'll have time enough to do that and publish the chapter so I', going to be a few days late, but not too much, I hope you all under stand VnV**


	75. Sickness

I decided not to move quickly and draw attention, stunned by the angry villagers piling around everyone, I didn't know whether to approach or back way.

Without hearing anything much more than, '_the attacks are getting worse,' 'it'll be after us soon enough.' _

_'We can't allow this anymore._'

General angry rumblings went back and forth and suddenly I came to the realization how unwelcoming it all seemed and what with my sudden reappearance it could trigger some old grudges from before. I decided to back away slowly, pulling my cloak further over my head to hide my face but not before getting a glimpse of what the people were standing around.

Whatever it had been, perhaps a small wolf or a dog, there was little of it now, but enough torn fur and a pool of blood

My stomach lurched in disgust before I escaped quickly, not so much as an angled head turning away from the awful mess.

I wished for the first time since leaving the castle that the Sorcerer could have been there to comfort me on my slow journey back home. Though I was only a short walk away compared to the league Hercules must have covered this part of the journey would be the longest without doubt.

It was darker outside as it had taken a full day to arrive at the village, but somehow even with no light I knew the exact way.

It was like travelling down a path I had walked down in a different life. It was strange that I had been gone for so many days which had turned into so many months and still things were as normal as they had ever been despite the mob which I had stumbled across.

I furrowed my brow and hunched even more, my shoulders tense and rounded. What could have done something like that?

I faltered in my steps but didn't seem to trip Hercules with my hesitant walk. He was as calm as ever, as we had memorized the way home from anywhere in the village but I was feeling horribly sick.

I took the long way around the tone in case I was recognized though I don't know if I was remembered well enough for that. In case that did happen though I took primarily to the forest once in awhile checking the setting of the sun as it began to creep up on me.

Would they even want me? I left without even a note, I drugged Papa with the tea and left him.

I was snubbed by one of my few friends and in a moment of desperation and sadness I had tried to kiss the Father.

I shivered in revulsion of myself but it wasn't as if I could run away again. That was easy, it was actually much harder facing the day and the people who had wronged you and those you had wronged.

It felt sickening, all that denied emotion pent up and lost, but I wasn't afraid Papa would be angry, I was afraid he was horribly ill. I was afraid and as I became more afraid, the sun lowered faster and my steps grew slower.

I felt Hercules' soft nose nuzzle my shoulder, even going so far as nibbling my shirt before nickering. I pushed his nose away playfully before holding him close and stroking the bridge of his nose.

I let out a long sigh and trotted up a low lying hill and once reaching the top, and seeing the small house lying on the other side. Just as I had left.

Smoke drizzled out of the chimney and a mildly cool breeze for a summers day went through me. I pulled Hercules' reigns and together we skidded down the hill, my breath rising up in my chest but not impeding my steps.

The sun had finally set and a deep cold blue spread itself over the sky until it was the only colour.

I breathed in deeply and at the very last moment, deviated and went to the stables instead.

Papa's old horse looked somewhat lonely until I brought Hercules' in, the gelding flicking its ears forward and stomping and practically bonding in the small stables when we opened the doors.

I forgot how narrow and small the stables had been, Hercules, despite being treated to the best stables by the Sorcerer, seemed no less content there and nuzzled his friend while I stood to the side and took care of his brushing. First I lifted the chests from Hercules' back, though practically weightless fell to the ground with a thud. I would leave them to the side until morning as the goods inside were protected by the Sorcerer's magic.

Apparently even outside of the castles boundaries the chests were enchanted.

My fingers trembled while untying the knots on Hercules' buckles before sliding the saddle off his back.

A pale of water was already in the stables and mostly full while a bundle of fresh hay was tossed in the corner and readied for the both of them

Yet I still hesitated.

For the first time I couldn't see myself there again, as if it had been too long, they moved on without me, or maybe I feared I had gone off with my life and left them?

I glanced back at the two magnificent horses as they brushed across each other and whinnied and neyed in they own friendly greeting.

Picking myself up and leaving some of the self pity behind I walked to the door, the warm lights inside contrasting deeply with the darkness and chill of the night.

I steppes onto the porch as I had done numerous times and knocked upon the door, the voices on the inside cut suddenly by my interruption.

"Oh what now," I heard yell from the other side and I felt my heart quiver at the sound of Leda's voice, she sounded softer now, despite the yell, she sounded almost weakened and I felt my feat flinch in my boots.

Here I was in fine undergarments, dressed like a princess and inside Leda had been looking after Papa while he had been sick and I had been away. Dian and Xavier were probably there as well to help Leda.

I could hear other voice now more clear than they had been, it was some sort of gathering, a light one, as there was laughing and joyful voices.

Perhaps Papa was better, or at least recovering. The happy sounds made me feel more willing to trespass there. I could have sworn that I heard the voice of Victor Dangerfield and laughed to myself and how Leda might try to tell me.

I was the selfish one, it made me want to run away but doing that would only make it worse.

Footsteps led up to the door and I saw a shadow pass in front of the candle light. I took in a deep breath and held it, a horrible long pause.

Now I really wish I had brought the wonderful presents from the chest. I drew back from the door and pulled away from the light as it escaped from the opening.

"Hello," came the soft kindly voice.

_Dian. _

I couldn't speak, not until I realized my hood was still hovering over my face. She couldn't even see me and I was right there.

"I-I-" the words refused to come but I held up my hands, unable to hug her or run away.

Are you from around here? We have tea-" Dian offered slowly raising a hand so that she might have touched my arm in her sweet welcoming way, but I pulled away from her.

I didn't know what to say, "I was- I mean, _I am_- I-" Dian stepped backwards, I don't know if it was in shock or just unnerved by me, but I couldn't take silence when all I wanted to hear was her voice, I pulled back the hood and for the first time looked into my sister's eyes, "I'm back, Dian."

The first thing I remembered seeing on her face was astonishment which lasted only until her face wrinkled into a smile or frown, she pulled back her hand and covered her mouth before a choked sob came out.

"I-I'm sorry-" I whispered in alarm, touching my own lips and reaching out to her, but Dian was faster and drew her arms around me, squeezing me tightly as if I would fall away.

"A-_Ava- darling-" _she mustered until she pulled me into the warm light and out of the rain and cold. "_Avalon._"

When he could only say my name I felt so guilty for the loss I had made, and pitiful enough to think that they had forgotten about me, as if we hadn't grown up against one another, as if our history could be so easily erased.

"What is it, Dia-" Leda called out, until she rounded the corner and spotted us.

Next thing I saw was Leda passed out on the ground. Xavier, tensing up because he hadn't caught her in time, Dian because enow she was frantically fanning Leda and Papa, giving the whole mess a very strange look until our eyes met.

I tried to smile as I stood there in the door way, I felt afraid of something, perhaps what he wouldn't say, but all I could see was joy in his eyes nothing held back, a few tears were already down his wrinkled face until he wiped them away with a blacksmith's rough hands.

A few moments later we were gathered in the dining room, the visitors that Papa was hosting were still with Dian went back to entertain them and Victor fanned the poor unconscious Leda.

I, in the mix of high strung tension, sat quietly in the corner. It wasn't long before I watched Papa come to my side his eyes heavy. I began to stand up, my hands shaking at my side but he stopped me.

"You've been gone for a long time darling," Papa whispered stroking back my hair before taking a seat himself, "you had us worried."

My shoulders tensed and my lips drew down in a frown before wobbling, I shook my head and held back tears, I didn't think I would fall apart so easily and so quickly. I almost would have preferred if he had been angry.

"Oh, my sweet child, my sweet soft child." Papa laughed while he too wiped tears and his rough beard rubbed against my cheek when he pulled me quickly into a hug, "I should have known why you were so distant, I should have known you better, ma petite rose."

I laughed and shook my head again, "you already knew me too well, I'm sorry I tricked you Papa,

He pulled me out of the embrace and smiled warmly, "well none of this nonsense then, it is very much in the past. Now you have escaped we have no need to worry for you, you're here, just as you should be."

My eyes widened out of habit, though I shouldn't have been shocked when I heard Papa's story about the castle and how he feared the Sorcerer, he had no way of knowing the Sorcerer's gentle side.

I would need to explain, not only this but that I needed to go back to him, if I was ever to be well with myself I had to go back.

he would resist me of course, I would explain, he might see that Sorcerer, that he was my own companion… my dearest… that he and I… Papa hadn't even seen him, he just thought of him as a magician he had no idea of his form.

That was what truly frightened me. I had become so use to his outward appearance it rarely if ever affected me now. But Papa, I could only imagine what he would think, or Dian or Leda, or any of the people in town. I remembered the first time I had seen him, on the ground, shivering in a mess of clothes, watching as the large heavy figure bared it's teeth and spoke in my mind.

But that wasn't the Sorcerer, it was but only showing his frustration as pain, as we all might bare are teeth and shout angry things, because we are hurt and have nothing left to do.

"What is it mon cherie? What's happened?" He leaned in, I imagine confused by my pushed lips and look of unease. I pushed away his hand to show I was fine.

Leda was better now, she immediately sat straight up, nearly knocking poor Victor with her head and jumping at me as soon as she caught sight of me.

"Tell Dian I am much better and to bring in the others, they must be bothered by all this running and screaming about." Leda took her arms and just as the others did, wrapped me in a tight bone breaking hug, "Now for you young Lady, I can't believe you would be so silly as to do something so foolish as battle a terrifying monster."

I froze up my hand pulling back and staring Leda in the face, "monster, w-what do you mean?"

Leda seemed surprised by my strange outburst but grinned proudly as if I had just completed some wondrous task.

"That wizard, Papa told us after you left, though before that I nearly tore that Noelle's smug grin off his face for embarrassing you."

My went bright red, "he was grinning?"

"Well- no, I suppose not, but he didn't seem at all affected that he had scared you off," Leda grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me in for a second embrace, "my poor darling Babe."

"Perhaps if I went missing in the forest for a month you would be so loving to me," Victor muttered, gathering a group of chairs to us.

"Don't be silly darling," Leda spoke, grabbing another chair and pulling it close to my side, "you'd have to be gone at least that long for me to notice."

Victor fell back into the seat with a mock wounded look on his face, "what a fool I was to marry a woman with such a sharp wit."

I laughed as Leda rolled her eyes, clearly enjoying his performance.

"Victor has taken some getting use to but your sister has never been so sweet to us since," Papa chuckled under his breath so that only I heard him.

I laughed while Leda leaned in to me, "we had to explain things to Victor but you must tell us how you made your harrowing escape-" Leda exclaimed softly, nearly on the floor and sitting as if she were a young child and I was about to tell a story.

One I'm afraid she would be wanting to hear by the end of the night.

There was trumping down the stairs as I heard several heavy boots and the light tapping of Dian's get as she lead a couple of the guests to the room

"Oh- but we better not say too much in front of the company," Leda's smiled but her eyes suddenly widened and her touch lingered on my arm as if she were about to say something, but being cut short when the group led by Dian finally entered the room.

There was Dian, as I originally saw her, though I did notice she was a bit rounder in the front, my thoughts immediately travelling to the child we hadn't even talked about.

The three men who followed her in were all very similar in size and look, almost like guards. Their formal dress and uniforms surprised me, though I suppose they weren't all that intimidating as they were about Xavier's height and probably came from the one of the satellite downs on business or trading.

I was bit caught up in their sudden appearance so that when Papa spoke up I jumped slightly in my seat.

"My daughter Avalon," Papa motioned to me without getting up though I saw out of the corner of my eye his arm shaking as he had tried to raise himself.

Distracted by my fear for Papa, I was late to stand up and curtsy to the gentleman, feeling very much out of my element.

One of the two taller gentleman who had a square jaw and fair strawberry blond hair returned with a bow and smiled genuinely, "I am Jacques, but we have heard a lot about you, my lord is absolutely taken, he has spoken only of this 'Avalon'."

I tried to smile but was much too unnerved by the man's green sparkling eyes which seemed full with unknown knowledge. "I am sure you will not disappoint."

"I shall try my best, as for your lord-?" I asked, a bit confused by what had been said but offering them a seat as we sat across from the group of three gentlemen.

Leda leaned behind me and whispered to Papa who shook his head.

"He should be back very soon as he went out for a evening stroll in this charming village."

I smiled slightly and nodded, "how rude of me, you must be knew here… where did you say you were from again?"

He did not blink but revealed a sparkling smile, his eyes twinkling in the light of the candles and the fire place, "you are much too astute, my Lady, but very quick- we are from the kingdom's capital."

My eyes widened in utter shock and would asked more of them but was interrupted by laughter echoing outside of the room.

I recognized some of it as men from the village as it came to through the door in the entrance way but there was one voice that was different than the others.

There was something in it,_ something-_

"Please, excuse me," I whispered and rose from my seat, Leda almost doing the same when Papa took her arm gently and pulled her back to her seat.

My skirts swished against my front as I ran into the entrance way, immediately coming upon the scene, a man who I did not know waving to a group of men from the village, Tom being one of them.

He laughed when the other men went off shouting into the night, drunk from the tavern without doubt.

The man tussled his hair while chuckling, seeming to not be intoxicated at all and unwrapped his over coat before shutting the door, his back all the while turned to me, but I did not fail to recognize him the moment I took notice of his hair.

The shape of his body was relatively tall and muscular though his hair had patches of grey and brown. It was the man from my dreams, the one I had mistaken at first for Leonel.

He was wearing dark red mittens, most likely ones Dian had made in her spare time and began removing his boots. Confronted by the dream in reality I stared without making a sound, from just seeing a bit of his face I could tell he had startling white skin, perhaps a part of the nobility.

I prepared myself for anything, my heart racing in my chest as I approached. A squeaky floor board betrayed me when I took a step forward. The man heard it, his back stiffening slightly before he stood up, removing the mittens and placing them on the shelf with his coat.

Silence echoed in the hallway until the man began to turn, stopping me in my tracks.

I expected the same grin I had seen in my dreams but it wasn't there, just a strange morose frown and as the man moved excruciatingly slowly I saw his face and met his eyes.

Extraordinarily handsome.

_Blood red eyes._


	76. Raven

I couldn't remember what I was thinking or what had been going through my head, but all seemed to fall flat before that wonderful and terrible red.

There was something in his eyes that spoke before his mouth ever said a word and recognized me instantly when I had faltered to even notice him.

In my haste I had mistaken this man for a threat from my dream when he had been a dear friend.

I did the same, only realizing then that my arms were out-stretched. My fingers trembled until I clutched my hands in tight fists, the nails biting into the palm of my skin.

He held out a hand, I looked down at it and almost whimpered when I saw a long scar across the palm.

It should have been the eyes that brought me to my senses, no one in the world had those eyes. No one I knew of. However, it had been that long slice across the palm of his hand because that's where Raven had been cut when he had grabbed is father's sword.

That was one memory I would never be able to forget.

He was so much taller than I now, Ramen had always been eerily tall and thin, almost as if he were brittle but Raven was strong and well built.

I studied him for a moment, that half smile on his lips, a few new scars on his face but nothing anyone could ever notice. I only saw them because I had been looking for them.

I had been devastated by my dreams of Raven and when the dreams finally stopped, the last of them being Ramen and the poker, I thought he had died.

Now- now that he was here in front of me a horrible storm of guilt washed over me. Ramen had been so cruel to Raven, his own son, there was no end to how he could have punished Raven, how scarred he had been, which is why I had looked for the scars. To see what my actions had done, to be punished for what I had caused him, because I had left him there.

"Raven-" I choked out, my hand immediately flying to my cover my face as the tears fell at the very sound of his name.

He had been smiling but it faded to a soft frown, he hesitated in his steps, still slightly bent over. I turned my face away, to hide my shame from him.

"Avalon-" I heard a deep voice call from the doorway, from Raven. It sounded so different, so much like a man and not a boy I use to know, but it still sounded like him, that same friendly softness.

Raven slowly walking to me until he grasped both my arms firmly but without causing the slightest bit of discomfort or pain.

"Look at me, please-" he whispered so gently that I did slowly, pitiful as I was. "It was not your fault," he spoke gently and reassuringly, wiping away the tears on my face with a handkerchief from his pocket.

I felt suddenly better, without any explanation of how this could be possible, I felt better with this small forgiveness, his gentle voice and demeanour.

"Now," he spoke kindly, "I think we need to be caught up."

I choked out a laugh before wrapping my arms around him and nodding without any words.

I went to my private room I had before leaving, as I should have guessed not an inch of it had been changed.

_So Papa thought I would come back _

I bit my lip, I had come back but I could not stay and I could not give them false hope for that would be far more cruel than running away the first time. Then there was Raven, I hadn't seen him in so long and I had only known him for a day. What could I say to him? What could we possibly discuss? What could we possibly do?

And in such a short time.

I saw Papa was already looking better than when I had last seen him in the mirror and I promised the Sorcerer I would not stay longer than it would take to make him better.

I wasn't about to go back on a promise, especially not when deep within me I knew I had to see him soon, for my own reasons.

As much as it pained me I couldn't stay, not for Papa once he was better, not for Raven, not for my family.

Not Papa. Not Raven. Not family.

I sighed out, running those words over an over again in my head for I knew before the night was over I would need to say them once at the very least.

My only hope was that they would understand.

Pushing back the hair from my face, I slowly exited my room and made my way down the stairs to the tea room.

There was laughter bursting from practically every corner of that room, alerting me before I even entered.

"And I chased him out with my walking stick the first time," Papa laughed, pointing to Victor, who was looking a bit red as he sat himself next to Leda, his arm wrapped tenderly over her shoulder.

"Not so, Monsieur, you were very cordial," Victor laughed nervously.

I sat myself slowly down between Raven and Papa who were both sitting along the large sofa.

Raven smiled at my entrance before leaning in and whispering, "you're father seems to be doing very well in your presence."

"He's a bit feisty," I whispered back, causing him to chuckle slightly.

"I can't believe you have held onto your daughters for so long, Monsieur," Jacques nodded, drawing our attention as he took a sip of his wine before grinning, "they are all so beautiful I think it shouldn't be long before your youngest becomes a bride."

I blushed lightly and bowed, "you're too kind." The guard grinned in a very friendly manner but continued.

"Not at all, I'm sure in your time away you must have had many suitors in the city," he continued while the other guards smiled in response, "you are certainly as lovely as your sisters."

"Thank you captain," I laughed gently, still embarrassed.

I looked over at Raven, who had his arms folded over his chest, grinning while he rose one eye brow and lowered the other.

"You're embarrassing her, Jacques, it's really none of our business," he leaned into the cushion behind us and shook his head still smiling.

"I beg your apologies, Mademoiselle," the guard bowed in his seat, "I am a bit too loose with my tongue so late in the night."

"Not at all," I smirked, genuinely charmed by the gracious manner of the guard.

Papa then began talking of the town, asking how long they planned to stay and other general matters.

"Thank you," I whispered over my shoulder once more after the conversation began again.

"My pleasure," Raven replied nonchalantly, his eye crinkling with another smile.

I held back a laugh and politely watched the conversation progress through the night.

I couldn't believe I thought I would have nothing in common with Raven as we had only met one time but as we talked amongst the others I realized I was wrong. It might have been in a very short time but Raven hadn't changed from the boy I had only just met.

Perhaps he was wiser and humbler, much like myself, but he was still kind and thoughtful.

Yet though this should have mad me easier, I felt even more anxious than before when I was unsure.

It seemed everyone had talked them into sleep but I was far to awake from everything that had happened that day and Raven refused to force me to stay awake alone.

"You really don't need to keep me company," I laughed softly to avoid waking everyone asleep in the tea room.

We had adjourned to a different room of the house and lit a fire there.

"I wouldn't wish you to stay awake by yourself, what gentleman would I be if I didn't keep you company."

"A wise one," I laughed gently so as not to wake anyone, "we'll be going out tomorrow and you'll be asleep."

"I rather than miss this," he smiled gently and I bowed in appreciation.

"That's very kind of you," I laughed gently when he began to yawn, pulling the blanket I had over my shoulders and inching closer to the fire.

I looked over to Raven, though he seems to be staring into the fire his eyes had dropped and his face was dark and shadowed by some unknown anxiety.

"What's wrong?" I asked slowly, his eyes suddenly lifting up to mine, a surprised and almost guilty look on his face.

"It's not something I wish to worry you- I just… I never thought I'd see you again," he whispered gently, but I could hear the gloom in his voice and see him hunch over, "but there was another reason why we're here, the guards and I."

I stared at him in surprise, "What else?"

He looked up, that same guilt on his face before he swallowed and looked away, "I had already told your family when I first arrive, the most of the people here know as well… and I didn't want to worry you and them for your reunion-"

"But-" I urged him on.

He shook his head "there's something living in the forest around the village, my men and I have been sent to capture it alive." Raven whispered in such a chilling voice that my heart leapt into my throat.

Raven took one look at my face and shook his head, "I know I shouldn't have frightened you."

"No it's not that, I promise, I'm only- only worried for a friend." I whispered, clutching at my chest to hold myself from saying too much.

"A few weeks ago a prisoner escaped from the castle, we tracked him down here."

I blinked and for a second my breath sat in my lungs before I finally gasped, overtaken by relief and shock, "then- it wasn't the s-"

I hesitated. Though I trusted Raven I couldn't tell him about all that had happened to my family, he wouldn't likely believe it anyway.

Still something made me feel uneasy, if he took three high ranking guards with him, it was possible that this man could be dangerous .

"But why here? No one's in danger are they?"

Again Raven hesitated but he shook his head and it seemed to be true from his voice, "he's not dangerous, however he is a traitor to the crown. As soon as Justin told us where you were one of the men escaped the castle in pursuit of you and your family."

I gasped out, though I tried to hush myself, "does Papa know?"

Raven nodded again but he wasn't as worried, "I told Richard when I first arrived. He's not dangerous from what I've seen, but for your own sake you must stay away from him and call out for us if you see him."

I let go of a breath that I had been keeping tight in my chest, not for my own safety but for the Sorcerer, though I was sure he could possibly be responsible for the attacks on the animals it made me happy to know that it was instead this man.

I smiled slightly and held his hand tightly in thanks, "you have done a great justice to my family Raven. With Papa so sick- I'm relieved that you were here."

Raven smiled and shrugged his shoulders at the whole thing, "I was only taking care of him until your return, you were always too noble, Avalon, I knew you would come back the moment he sent for you."

I bit my lip guiltily, and turned my face away. If it weren't for the Sorcerer and his magical looking glass I wouldn't have known anything. I wouldn't have even known how ill Papa was.

I almost told I hadn't been sent for. I almost told him that my family didn't even know I was alive before tonight.

However, besides being unable to explain how I could have possibly known he was sick I didn't want to look badly in front of Raven. He was every bit the gentleman he had been before when we were children and I was afraid my feelings, the real me would be ugly in comparison.

"Yes," I said instead, holding back the disgrace and guilt I had on my lips, "of course…" I let my fake smile fall, "but- but I can't stay-"

Raven's smile disappeared as well, his eyes widening, "you're leaving?"

I tried to shake my head but I knew I couldn't hold back the truth, not when it would come out eventually.

"Only once father gets better… I promised I would go back after I was done here, I am sorry Raven, truly I am. Since you've been here taking care of Papa and I've been gallivanting without a single care for anyone-"

He quickly put a hand over my lips and when I looked into his hayes I felt like he could see everything, "why did you leave, surely you weren't unhappy with your family here?"

I blinked, but bit down on my tongue before I divulged everything, "it was a mess of things really… mostly of my own doing-"

I thought back on the rose and Noelle's rejection of me, but when I saw Raven I had the impression by the look on his face that he already knew something of it, whether it was possible or not.

"Leda did explain some of the details to me."

"She did?" I gasped out, unsure whether I was more terrified of Raven knowing the bargain Papa had made or knowing of Noelle at all.

"Yes- she said not to speak of it to you- the truth of the matter is I met _him _the first night I came here," Raven finished, a bit of a sneer curling up onto his lip.

There was only one man I knew who could evoke that much emotion in Raven who had been basically a stranger to the village, though I wish it could have been anyone else.

"You met Noelle-" I fumbled out, thrusting my fists into the sheets of blanket.

"Yes, I believe that was his name-" Raven stared angrily at the fire for a moment before returning his gaze to me, "he should not have spurned you so cruelly."

I sighed and furrowed my brow, Leda meant well, but sometimes, she could be so bull headed, especially when it came to family matters. "I deserved it really. I was not very kind to him and I expected to be wooed when he was clearly not interested. It was my own fault for ."

"It was disgraceful," Raven muttered at last, the control in his voice keeping his voice low but angry, "Any man who could embarrass you so horribly deserves no respect."

I frowned and turned red from shame. Did everyone think that I had been rejected? It almost made me want to become horribly ill just so I wouldn't have to go into town tomorrow. Would they all be thinking it?

"I'm sorry Avalon," Raven began, his voice lowering though his hands were shaking a bit despite the slowly dying fire.

"Not its not your doing Raven, I just forgot. I suppose I'd have to face it in the end anyway…" I mumbled out, feeling my optimism and courage being dragged slowly down.

"You won't be alone," Raven smiled gently, "it would be thoughtless of me not to take advantage of your company while I'm in it."

I laughed, our shadows beginning to stretch along the walls as the light of the fire became smaller in the dwindling hours.

I stared at him, this man beside me, almost unrecognizable except for those deep eyes and that smile… and his laugh. He really hadn't changed as much as I thought, or feared, he was still handsome and kind.

It was good to see him as if I had been expecting this day all my life and fearing the worst.

He caught me staring at him and I blushed in the fire light.

"I'm a bit of a mess, hm?" he laughed congenially despite my staring at him.

I gawked for a second at him in shock and shook my head and noticed the he had gestured to a few scars on his hands and face.

"No, no I didn't really notice- it's just… you're so different. _I mean-_ you're very handsome. You always were… but now, now you seem so happy." I paused to let my own blush fade before asking the questions I had in the back of my head since I saw him, "do you have a family now? Are you living well?"

I blurted this out quickly and caught him a bit off guard.

"I know you're feeling guilty, I can tell ever since you saw me- but honestly Avalon, what's past is past, and yes I have a family," he smiled gently as if he could recall it like a dream.

"I married once, but she died in child birth," he frowned and shook his head, pushing back the bangs of hair from his face, but he "I have a daughter."

I smiled for his happiness and he looked at me with such a light in his eyes, it almost made me envious, "she is my only treasure in this world. Perhaps you would like to meet her one day-"

I nodded enthusiastically, pulling the blanket over me, "that would be wonderful- if- if you had a chance to visit here-"

Raven pursed his lips, "you wouldn't be able to leave?"

I shook my head the instant I heard the doubt in his voice. I couldn't leave for the castle, I'm sure the question as to whether my family would go back or not was still hovering over them but I had made up my mind very nearly the instant I left the castle gates.

"I wish I could, I feel you and I have so much to talk about now, I want to meet your daughter, I would like to, at least. But- but I made a promise… I hope you understand."

Raven waited, I could barely even see the expression on his face now, until I heard him laughing gently, "you are difficult to understand, Avalon, very difficult, but- I'm starting to believe that is one of your charms."

I couldn't help but laugh as well, as the fire finally gave in to darkness and my eyes fluttered, my back inking further into the blanket.

I sighed and listened to the sound of Raven's breathing, the cool hush of wind blowing through the house and causing it to creak.

**I am so sorry, really, I did try to publish but I realized I had to get all my character's straight and their personalities before I headed into anything too deep, especially when it concerned Raven as he and Avalon have only met once before but despite that they have a very strong connection.**

**I don't have much to note on besides the conversation going on between Raven and Avalon is very difficult for me, if only because I wasn't entirely sure on how'd they react to ****one another (though I'd imagine Avalon would be feeling very guilty.**

**again I'm so sorry but I will hopefully update (now that I have everything sorted out between all the characters) in ten days with the next chapter: Proposal**


	77. Proposal

**_On time woo-hoo!_**

* * *

><p>When I woke the next morning, my head pounding and my neck aching, I was a bit surprised to find that Raven was not there beside me. He had to have fallen asleep after me and I had no idea how long after he stayed awake or how long he had slept for.<p>

Or if he even slept.

I couldn't imagine that but I would at least like to see him before they left. I suppose they might be staying at the cottage but I had no idea for how long.

"Ava," Dian laughed as she looked down at me from the entrance, "morning, darling, you look a bit tired."

I winced a bit, pulling myself up from floor, the blanket falling off of me.

"I am, a bit," I laughed at my own pain.

"Sore from sleeping on the ground I bet," Dian laughed gently reaching out her hand for me to take, the scent of fresh bread filling the hallway as I joined her.

Apparently Raven had brought gifts with him and bread had just been a part of it, he had brought spices and bought a rose bush as he had recalled the castle garden had been filled with them.

He had not been at the house that day though, Xavier explained, he left with his men very early in the morning to journey to the festival in town.

"Festival?" I questioned through a mouthful of bread, "what kind of festival would that be? It must be new..."

"Very," Xavier laughed as he put the bread pan back in the stone stove. "Apparently the stories of the Shadow Beast have become popular in towns all around the forest and their holding a celebration."

"The Shadow Beast," I choked on my bread, my heart racing as I dropped the apple I had in my hands.

"You got it," he laughed brightly, shearing off a piece of dried meat from a flank of lamb. "After Rayne was caught up in the woods her parents were frustrated with the towns action and offered a large sum of money to anyone who could capture the beast."

Dian smiled light heartedly as she set down a bowl of porridge in front of her self, "its been mad here ever since, any one from a trained hunter to boys with rifles are here to capture the creature."

I stared in silence as Dian shook her head at it and took a bite of the porridge.

I, on the other hand, had become too sick to eat and left the apple on the table.

"Something wrong, Ava?" my sister asked as I blinked several times to clear my vision.

"No- I think- I think I'll go see how the festival looks." I managed to excuse myself quickly as Dian and Xavier stared at my with a bit of surprise on their faces.

"Oh- if you wish, darling-"

"Stay out of trouble," Xavier finished winking at me before returning his attention to his porridge.

I wanted to see if anything was a possible danger, the Sorcerer would need to know about it and perhaps avoid the forest for the next week.

Besides that I could find Raven and thank him for listening last night, perhaps Papa could even host a dinner for him so we could have a proper conversation over table instead of one by the fire.

I exited the front door and in all my rush and excitement, ran into Papa, who was standing and I assume, talking to Leda who was in front of him.

"Oh- Papa, I'm sorry I didn't see you."

Leda seemed to force a smile as I went around them, "Are you going down to the market?"

I nodded and turned around to Papa before kissing him goodbye on the cheek affectionately, "I'm going to see if I can find Raven, he left early this morning before I could say goodbye."

Papa looked at me strangely before pursed his lips under his beard and grabbed my arm gently, "I think it's best you not be alone with Raven." I stared at him in shock and surprise. "Oh darling its not like that- Raven is a gentleman and kind but-

Leda spoke up, grabbing my hands in hers.

"It's not lady-like to be asleep with a man who is not your husband, Avalon, you _have_ to realize that."

"I didn't sleep-" I felt my face grow hot and my fingers ball up into fists, "I have never _slept _with any man. Raven was just keeping awake for me so I wasn't alone."

"You misunderstand me, Ava," Leda sighed, pressing her fingertips into her forehead, "I just don't want to see you make a mistake like that, Raven is still a man, a handsome man and it would be improper-"

I pushed her hands out of mine and twisted away from both Leda and Papa, my stomach beginning to sicken as my chest pounded, "I'm not even thinking of marriage, why are you talking like I have betrayed some non-existent husband?"

Leda furrowed her brow and pursed her lips in an angry, haughty way, "perhaps you _should_ be thinking of marriage. He is a allegeable bachelor and if anyone saw you together it would look like- Well, _Papa can you talk some sense into her?_"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and turned away from her though I felt like drumming out her voice by pounding my fists into my ear, "perhaps I'm not ready to commit my life to someone. I don't want to think about children and weddings right now, _I'm not like you, Leda._"

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Leda was beginning to fume, her arms tensed and straight along her side, "That is very uncalled for, Ava, I don't see any reason to be so angry about it. I only mention marriage because you're of age and as for Raven, I think it would be better not to attach yourself to someone you've never really known."

I looked back at Papa who was looking down at me as if I were a sad child, "do you feel this way Papa?"

He sighed and tried to brush my face with his hand, "I don't think that it is, but you don't know very much about him, I'm sure Raven is noble enough-"

"Raven _is_ noble. He saved all of us, I think the least he deserves is my compassion_._" I cried out before they could interject and stomped down the market road, my hands twisting in my gown.

My face was still very flush when I had a chance to pass down the Picoux's house, writhing in everything they had said to me and everything that had gone unsaid but was implied.

I felt another burning feeling in my stomach rise up.

If this is how they reacted to my spending little time with Raven how would they react if I told them of the close ties I had to the one person who had forced me to part with Papa and all my family and friends.

What would they say if I admitted that I had feelings for my captor other than hate, what would they think then? Would they think I had gone insane?

I pressed my back up against the stone wall of a shop, my feet throbbing and my head aching terribly.

If I told them now that I wished to return they would think I was insane.

Yet I had to tell at least Papa, even if he thought I was mad, I had to at least explain myself to him.

I wanted them to get along with the Sorcerer, to at least meet him the way I had told the Sorcerer we would. The way I had envisioned.

I pressed my thumbs into my temples and sighed in exhaustion. It was so loud in the market, all I wanted to do was sleep in a dark room for the rest of the day, away from all this buzzing noise.

My breath felt raspy and scratchy in my throat as I tried to gulp down air. I could barely hear my own thoughts as I gasped and the roar of the crowd roared in excitement.

My eyes darted around and I tried to find someone I recognized.

I gasped out again as I glanced at the crowd passing by me without so much as giving my trembling body a first glance.

I was choked, there were more people than I had ever seen in the market. Pressured and anxious to find my family, I began to stumble against the motion of the people.

Right then I would have been glad to find Leda.

I knew she was looking out for my best and it was just in her nature to push her influence on me. I just- I was afraid, if they reacted to Raven so forwardly when he was only a friend, what would they think of me when I told them of the Sorcerer? That I wanted to go back not because I had to, but because I genuinely cared for him?

If I could just explain it in a way they could understand I would give the world to know they liked him, as I did.

I felt an elbow jab into my side before I tripped again, just managing to duck out of the way of a passerby and catch myself in mid fall.

"Avalon," I heard a voice shout from behind me, my voice catching in my throat when I recognized it.

"Noelle?" I turned around slowly to see the man with light-haired and dark serious eyebrows walk towards me, a wide smile on his face.

The sea of people parted down the centre as he walked to me, stopping just an arms length away.

"So the rumours were true, you've come back-" He smiled holding out his hand for me to grab, but I hesitated, staring at him.

"Its spread that quickly already?" I questioned, still nauseated by my rough experience in the market.

Noelle let his hand fall awkwardly when I did not take it, his face unsure, "its a small town but with the influx of so many travellers word travels quite quickly."

I blinked, just managing to straighten up and avoid colliding with yet another body, "oh- well, it's been nice talking with you- Noelle… but I really shou-"

"_Wait,_" he called out, the smile immediately falling from his face, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I've done. I have no excuse for the way I acted, but I never wanted to hurt you."

I stared at Noelle in surprise, his face turning from pleading to morose.

At first I didn't really know what to say, only that I could barely feel any resentment towards him and think that perhaps if I had not met the Sorcerer I would still be angry.

But I had, and learning forgiveness had been the longest and most trying process I had ever learned, but if I could forgive the Sorcerer, when I had been so angry and so afraid of him in the beginning, then anyone deserved my forgiveness.

Besides, I was partly to blame as it had been I who was infatuated with him and barely knew a thing about him, that was more shameful than anything he had done.

I smiled for the first time since he had caught me in the crowd and I shook my head slowly approaching him before putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I believe you Noelle, I think we've were all just so caught up in our own problems. I'm not angry, _really-_ I hope this means we can stop being enemies, or at the very least, become friendly."

It was Noelle's turn to stare in shock before he took my hand hesitantly, bringing it off of his shoulder and shaking it.

"Agreed," he smiled, and I returned it, right before I saw Raven appear in the gathering, working his way to us.

"Monsieur," Raven bowed once he reached, being very cordial, and even going so far as to smile. From the way he acted I would have never believed he disliked Noelle at all.

Noelle on the other hand-

"Monsieur," Noelle almost sneered, taking no measure to mask his distaste.

There was silence for a long time however, in an effort to clear the strange air that had come up, I spoke to Noelle first, "this is Raven, Monsieur Noelle," I smiled gently but pleading with my hands to be more kindly, "he saved my family when we left the city. He saved my life."

Noelle seemed to falter in his vehemence just as I had wanted, but he seemed to become wounded instead of willing to be accepting.

"I had no idea, that was very brave of you Monsieur Raven." He spoke evenly but without any feeling in his voice.

"I did only what I had to do," Raven smiled warmly, laying a hand softly on my shoulder, "I wouldn't have forgiven myself if she had been hurt."

Noelle nodded without revealing any emotion again and backed away into the crowd, "well, all the same, it was brave of you." Noelle then turned to me before letting a small bitter-sweet smile appear on his face, "I'll find you later, Avalon, there's... something I must ask you-"

I nodded and with that Noelle backed away, hedging into the crowd as Raven began to lead me through the market.

"We've been looking for you," Raven whispered in his gentle voice, "your family was worried you might be upset."

I tensed a little, still allowing him to direct me, "I was a bit temperamental this morning, my head still hurts though."

"We better get you back to your family then," Raven smiled warmly as he pointed out Dian, Xavier, Papa and Leda.

After briefly and awkwardly apologizing to Leda and Papa who were themselves apologizing, we made up and spent the rest of the day shopping in the market with the family.

I didn't want to be so selfish with my emotions when it was really Papa's day as he had been feeling much better that morning and we thought since so many people had come to the village it would be interesting to take a stroll down the market streets.

It was amazing how many people had travelled to the village that summer, selling these cute little trinkets to ward off the Shadow Beast and masks that little children put on their faces and chased each other around with.

I found out soon after that there would be a hunt that week.

I wasn't worried now, mostly because I remembered the Sorcerer was much too clever to venture into the forest and be able to see every move the hunters could map through his magical mirrors. They would inevitably come back all very tired and foolish.

I laughed a little when I thought of it, still, there was no doubt in my mind that I would tell the Sorcerer. Papa was already so much better now, I would wait one more day at the very least before leaving and explain to him all that had happened and that I was going back.

"You look a bit tired," Raven said gently, trying to not sneak up on me as we walked past all the store tables, "are you feeling well?"

I smiled and nodded slowly, "its a bit much." I gestured to all the people running about, on one side they were showing off rifles they had bought from the most 'skilled' artisans. On the other I did admire a few bead bracelets with strange symbols and irregular cuts into the small colourful pieces.

"Do you like it," Raven asked, grinning from ear to ear as he approached the front of the stand, his eyes gazing over the pieces.

"Oh- no I don't really need any jewelry," I laughed almost excitedly and nervously as he picked up one particularly lovely ring of blue.

"Nonsense," he handed the coins over to the woman, her eyes going wide slightly when she met Raven's, but he simply handed the coins over, probably more than she had bargained for and left.

"It must be difficult when people look at you like that…" I spoke softly as he returned with the ring in his fist and soft smile on his face.

"It's something I have grown use to, but also something within my control," he paused and raised my hand where upon he slid the ring onto my finger.

I admired it there, the pale blue shining gently in the sunlight. But at the same time, somehow I felt uneasy about it.

Suddenly from the side I was ambushed by a friendly smile and a warm hug.

"Rayne!" I laughed slightly as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"It's so good to see you Ava," she laughed brightly, her hair springing up and down in curls, "and your gentleman friend."

"Oh-" I jumped nervously before bringing Raven forward with his arm. "This Raven, a friend and this is Rayne, also a friend."

Raven smiled sweetly before bowing at the waist and kissing the hand she offered, "it is a pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle."

Rayne blushed but continued to smile, "I think I have seen you before Monsieur Raven, you must be new though..."

"A friend of the family, he"s from out of town for the festival-" I interjected quickly before a sigh of relief.

"Then we hope to see more of you, Mama and Papa are having a large festival," she gestured around us smiling brilliantly, "you might not have noticed. We are all going to have an exciting hunt later in the week, even gentle ladies who've handled a rifle are invited."

"It sounds lovely," I winced, but did my best to smile, "though I can't say it would be something I'd be very good at."

"Invite your friend I'm sure he would have an excellent time, Monsieur Raven," Rayne smiled gratefully before curtseying, "it was lovely meeting you and wonderful to see you've come back Avalon, I do hope you come out though, it promises to be fun."

Rayne left excitedly as she engaged another group in conversation, like a hostess tending to her guests

She didn't need crutches anymore and perhaps she was just that happier now, well at least we were friends now so perhaps I just saw it better.

"Lovely girl," Raven commented lightly, smiling in amusement, "one of your good friends, I gather?"

"Yes- well we weren't always friends but after… certain circumstances... we just got to know one another." I blushed and looked at Rayne from far away, her amber locks twirling and her emerald eyes sparkling. I smiled and an idea came to mind. "You should talk to her, she took a great interest in you."

Raven looked at me, a bit shocked and I opened my mouth to gape, "I mean- er I thought you might enjoy her company."

At Raven's reaction I began to go red in the face for trying to pair a friend from the village with Raven. The conversation I had earlier with Leda and Papa only worsened my embarrassment. Raven had even been married once and I had no experience whatsoever, what business did I have giving him advice?

Perhaps I just wanted to show Papa and Leda, _Leda especially,_ that Raven and I were merely friends.

Close friends who had just begun to know one another.

"It's all well, Avalon," Raven smirked at last, patting my shoulder, "she is lovely, but I've never really been eager to fall in love."

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly, so ashamed I almost felt like swallowing back tears.

"Nothing to fret about," Raven laughed gently and began to walk us towards the crowd Rayne was still in, "but time has a funny way of changing on you and I would still like to meet friends of yours in the village."

I smiled up at him before laughing and twisting the ring on my finger.

"Oh Avalon!" I heard one voice exclaim, a girl I did not recognize, though I was never good with names or faces.

The crowd turned to us and I smiled awkwardly under tension before I was met with welcoming faces.

"You look lovely," I heard a Jane compliment from my side, gesturing to the dress I was wearing, "the city must have done you a lot of good."

I gaped in surprise for a moment as Jane and I had never really been on friendly terms, "Oh- thank you, that's very kind."

"You do seem to have a bright happiness about you," someone else added in and I smiled awkwardly again though not as nervously.

"A man perhaps," giggled another. I couldn't reply fast enough, somewhat taken aback by the question, and everyone erupted with laughter.

"_So it is someone-_" Rayne laughed excitedly in her little way.

I shook my head, just to clear it, but they only laughed more as I tried to hold back a smile.

I didn't really look around the group until I did and spotted Narina at the opposite end, her lips tight and white while she watched me.

I stared in shock before pursing my own lips and flicking my head away from her.

"Avalon," I heard from behind me, a hand touching my shoulder gently.

I turned around slowly to behold Noelle, who had changed his clothes to a predominantly white and red suit trimmed in gold stitching.

"Hello again," I smiled gently, perhaps a bit more warm and happy from the praise I had been received with.

He stared at the group before giving his usual charming smile, a few of the ladies giggling as they often did.

"How are you?" He asked eagerly as everyone refused to go back to their own conversations.

"I'm very well…" I hesitated and grinned to ease the tension, "I'm sorry, Noelle, there something you wished to talk to my about, wasn't there?"

Noelle waited for a moment, taking a large breath and tensing his hands for a moment, "yes- of course- I was wondering if I could speak with you alone? It won't be very long-"

"Oh, Noelle," I grinned, starting to become uneasy only because if I left Narina might turn them against me, though of course I was always a bit paranoid when it came to betrayal. "I can't but you can speak to me here- we are friendly now, remember?" I smiled warmly to ease him, but he only seemed more nervous which was very different from the regular Noelle who was usually so calm and disinterested.

"I don't believe that would be to your liking, of course, as we are just _starting _to be friendly," he chuckled out of nervousness, but I laughed and he seemed to ease.

I nodded my head and began to walk towards him.

"Anything you can say to her alone you can say here," Raven smiled lightly, as he stepped to my side, letting go of my arm and made eye contact with Noelle who was already glaring at Raven.

I was bit nervous by the way Noelle reacted but Raven looked perfectly congenial. I would dislike for the two of them to be at odds with one another but it seemed as if Noelle was the only one with the anger.

"Fine," Noelle barked slightly back at Raven, his face and voice softening, almost looking guilty for raising his voice just then, "Avalon…"

I stared at him in surprise and waited for him to continue as the silence had seemed to spread to more groups around us, the market slowly turning there entire attention upon us and quite quickly I wish I had taken Noelle's advice to talk in private.

"I have only known you for so long, but I- I feel like- I have an understanding with you, a genuine attachment," he cleared his throat loudly and reached into one of his pockets.

"I have done things and I have hurt you," he whispered the last part and I pitied his struggle, but he seemed to let his breath go and resigned to it, whatever_ it _was, "but I promise, not matter what you say, I will do everything in my power to see that you are happy from this day, until your last day."

A gasp went out from the larger crowd of people that had formed around us and suddenly I was aware what _it_ was. All that fear that must have been hidden under the doubt and surprise exploded to the surface, my own breath catching in my throat.

When he had pulled out his hand from the pocket of his jacket, sitting in his palm there was a beautiful gold ring with a single red ruby in the centre of it.\

**Alright, so because I think a few people here might also be reading my watt pad version as well as the fan fiction version, I would urge to read one or the other, just because they will include similar enough plots that it may be spoiled for you. (so for informations sake I WILL be taking Avalon down from fan fiction a week after it is finished so it will not conflict with Netvor on ****wattpad)**

**At the moment the version on watt pad is a lot slower for updates because I'm going to finish avalon soon, but Netvor (in my opinion) is better written and better planned. However Netvor will also be subject to changes (small little ones that won't change the main plot, but make small little differences) and people may not be able to handle that.**

**Whatever your choice, you CAN read both or neither or whatever but I hope you are enjoying it and let me know how you feel about the situation and I will do my best to see to your preferences ^^;**

**thanks for travelling this far with me :D it's been one bumpy ride ^^'**


	78. Rejection

A hush drew into a long, painful silence where everyone gasped out at the same time, their eyes peering down a the peculiar scene.

I stood in front, beside me Raven looked over my shoulder and Noelle was in front of me, only looking at me, a golden ring presented between his two fingers.

"Will you marry me?"

I stared at Noelle's lips, saying the words over and over in my head until they lost their meaning.

Marriage. To _him. To Noelle._

Whispers began to erupt the longer I remained unable to speak.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Leda, Dian, Xavier and even Papa. They must have just come upon the scene, though I don't know if they heard anything, Dian and Xavier were smiling at me, while Papa just stood there with a look of happiness and pride on his face that tore me up on the inside.

I couldn't feel my face for some reason, to know if I were smiling or even crying, or if I was frowning or snarling. I stared at him and I wanted to say yes, because- _because when I had first met Noelle it was the only words I had wanted to hear._

Now I couldn't.

Noelle was… _nice- _

Actually I didn't even know that much about him. I didn't know anything, really.

For all my fawning and doting I knew not one single thing about him, not what made him smile, not his favourite books, or if he even _liked _books. I had not shared in his happinesses or his sorrows and I did not know him well enough to say I would want to.

But what was worse was that he had not spent anytime with me to know what I liked, he didn't know my fear of loneliness, he didn't know I liked walking just as the sun was rising and basking in the glow, he had never asked me what I wished out of my life and my future, to think that there was something for a woman besides marriage and motherhood.

Which meant when he asked me to marry him, it was not because he loved me.

We could be happy, maybe… in moments when we were not cruel of one another he had been genuinely nice and helpful towards me and I had no doubt that he would be a gentle and honest husband to any wife.

My eyes were wide and then sad at my own realization; that I could only say no.

I shook my head slowly, Noelle's brow pushing upward in surprise. I was ready to speak the word at last, he would have had my answer, but before I said anything I felt a hand touch my back gently and heard Raven's voice speak from over my shoulder.

"I beg your apologies Monsieur, however, Mademoiselle Mark is engaged to myself," his white gloved hand wrapped itself over my shoulder.

I looked over and stared up at Raven in surprise, he was smiling gently, looking down at me with such softness it stunned me.

Then I turned to Noelle who had a strange look on his face, as if he were rotted on the inside and clutched at his chest. I stared at him in horror and awe, but was unable to say anything before he flinched away from me, staring bellow me at my waist. I suddenly glanced to follow his gaze which was actually directed at the blue ring on my finger. My eyes widened and I watched as Noelle stumbled backwards before tearing away and running back into the crowd without a word.

A few people remaining stared in silence before rushing to look away and return to their own conversations.

Quickly avoiding the stares of Rayne and anyone else who might speak to me, I walked away, disappearing into the crowed of people where Raven followed me.

"Avalon," he touched my arm but his voice was very melancholic and soft.

I then glanced up at him, my heart heavy in my chest before I pulled away from him slowly.

"Why did you do that?" I mustered, my jaw aching from how hard I was clenching it.

Raven blinked his bright, wide eyes in confusion, the smile falling from his face, "you seemed so stunned into silence I spoke up to scare him off. After all, the snake got what he deserved- I've heard what other people have said around this place Avalon, that he abused your affections and let you trail after him like some worthless creature, never declaring his intentions or that he even had intentions."

I turned away from him, narrowing my eyes and trying to stay aware of my feelings.

"I-I have to be on my own-" I said at last, not looking Raven in the eye before I ran away once, more, forcing the unknowing bodies out of my way in desperation.

In one last effort to hide myself I ducked away behind an alley, my whole body shaking so terribly I couldn't move.

I was terrified that Noelle had asked marriage when we both knew he didn't feel that way, when I knew now that I was quickly coming to terms with my own feelings.

Then there was Raven, of course he had come to my side, but to say that we were engaged while in front of the entire village was- even worse somehow. He wasn't in love with me, that wasn't possible.

I thought back to the very last time we had met as children, the kiss I had offered him.

_No- _That was as children, I reclaimed my thoughts and sighed in exasperation. Was I so desperate for attention that I would imagine all these false feelings, I didn't know how to explain Noelle but it didn't make sense that he would have any feelings for me, which slowly began to lead me to think that he had ulterior motives. Though his motives to ask _me _for marriage would be very strange indeed.

Raven had always been gracious to me, even in these recent days when we were just coming to know one another. But he was a high ranked none who had a family.

But despite all that the most important reason was that I had promised the Sorcerer I would come back and that was the most important thing to me, that promise I made him.

Being gone for barely even a day had already sickened my heart, or perhaps Noelle's proposal had done that.

I crouched onto the ground and began to wait, I wouldn't be able to take it back now. I feel I knew Noelle enough to guess he was persistent enough to ignore my rejection if he knew Raven and I were not actually betrothed. I had to keep that a secret.

I sighed inwardly and pressed my back further into the brick wall. I still couldn't understand but I felt a horrible thing had been done, lying to him had been an accident, but... it felt so much worse than just a lie. _It felt like betrayal._

"There you are, darling," I heard a rough whisper come from my side.

I jerked my head to the sound of the voice, not noticing anyone approaching me before.

I knew it was Papa before I even saw him, but my eyes still widened when I saw him standing there beside me and I still flinched back.

He stood there, while I avoided his eyes, right until leaned up against the brick wall and slowly sunk to my level on the ground. "Is there something you wish to talk about, Cherie?"

I heard him groan a bit and I immediately regretted not speaking up sooner, "I'm sorry Papa, I was- I felt I couldn't be around anyone right now..."

He nodded, I saw his bushy beard touch to his chest as he frowned, not in disappointment, as I had feared, but in pity. "I see you have a great many things to worry about, I wish you wouldn't take the burden on yourself, Cherie."

I sighed again, I knew what he would ask, specifically about Noelle, and then perhaps about Raven.

"I don't love him, Papa," I whispered at last, my throat becoming choked.

"Noelle?" He asked softly, looking over my shoulder and trying to see my face as I stared emotionlessly at the ground.

"Both of them," I whispered at last, "I-I'm not upset with Noelle, and I do care about him, I care about both Raven and Noelle, but- but I don't love them and... I'm frightened that- _that I've done something awful_."

I burst into tears, Papa's arm quickly reaching around my back and holding me tight to his chest while I sobbed.

I was crying to much in these days, so utterly frustrated and tired by life that it seemed to drain on me like no other force.

"Ah, Ava, Cherie, it's not you're fault, it's not anyone's fault, but it's certainly not yours," he lifted my chin, and I met soft sympathetic eyes, "you are much too sweet, my youngest, too young to understand that if Noelle does care for your happiness, he will not be burdened by your rejection."

I stared at Papa for a moment, my eyes slowly falling before I spoke again, "he spoke to you, didn't he?"

I felt his arm move as he nodded, "he came to me right before Raven arrived, he said he regretted what he had done and that he was there to beg for forgiveness and take your hand in marriage."

My eye widened for a moment again, "so he pitied me-"

Papa shook his head this time, "no, I don't believe so, he was more urgent than anything, perhaps to make amends with you since you had been away-" Papa drifted off before he looked at me straight in the eye, and those words I had feared for so long came from his mouth.

"How did you leave the castle?"

I was shocked but at the same time I knew that this would be asked eventually, just not that soon. Yet Papa had not said escape, he had said 'leave' and for the first time in a long time, I really saw how wise he was.

"He let me go," I whispered, almost hoping Papa wouldn't hear but it was so quiet in the alley while the buzzing of the market seemed trapt out side.

"And he sent you with all those gifts, didn't he?" Papa spoke again, not reacting to my initial surprise.

I sighed and sunk further back, my chin buried behind my knees, "I don't know why I bother to hide anything from you, Papa," I muttered bitterly, almost upset he had found my secret.

"It was impossible not to see that chest buried underneath a pile of hay!" Papa laughed and I smiled for the first time since the start of this conversation.

"I suppose that was a bit obvious," I smirked before letting my legs slide down and flatten out in front of me.

Silence again, until Papa spoke up his eye brows lifting as if he had a question that still went unanswered, "if you are frightened of leaving, we won't hesitate to protect you, he can offer all the gifts he pleases but-"

"No Papa, I-I promised to go back," I almost smiled again, thinking of the Sorcerer. "I want nothing more than to go back to him."

I saw him frown out of the corner of my eye and I immediately went to console him.

"I do love you all still, I wish you could come back with me and see how kind he really is, you would like him Papa, I know you had a horrible first meeting, but he really isn't like that-" I spoke quickly without breathing until he hushed me.

"You do not need to make any excuses to me, though you will always be my daughter, this is your choice, and I admire you for it, truly," Papa smiled though it was a sad smile.

"Oh Papa, I am not leaving yet, he said I could stay as long as I needed to make sure you are well," I didn't mention that he had allowed me to stay indefinitely, though I felt guilty for hiding it from Papa.

"Then you will not be leaving soon-" Papa spoke hopefully, that hopefulness almost breaking my heart for I knew I was being unfair to him, to all my family.

"No, of course not," I answered without fault, "but I_ must_ return. That is why I can't accept Noelle's proposal and Raven's betrothal was an act. Because I do care for him, it's strange to me now, but I would die to save him from that pain of loneliness."

I pressed my lips tightly, hoping that he would believe me, that I was not just acting callously for my own wants. However, Papa seemed to smile now, looking upon me with such a gentle look.

"Of course," he whispered gently, smiling at me as if he were proud, his eyes lightly closed and beaming down at me, "it does make sense now."

"Papa?" I spoke slowly while he got up to his feet and helped me to mine.

"It is nothing, Ava, but yes, perhaps one day I would like to meet this man." He took my arm and patted my hand comfortingly, "I think we should be finding your sisters though, I can imagine they're a bit confused."

"They're not the only ones," I muttered, which only caused Papa to laugh deeply, ruffling my hair affectionately before we walked out of the alley and into the warm sunlight.

**So this is a bit late, sorry :c we were on a road trip for the last two days without any wifi :P**

**Next chapter will be updated on the 25of august ^^**


	79. Ugliness

**Darn it, I keep forgetting to upload the next chapter :P and I almost made my decline this time too :P anyway next chapter will be coming sooner as this one was a bit shorter than what I'm use to...**

* * *

><p>Papa and I decided to spend a bit of time in the wake of the festival before we headed back to the rest of the family. I suspected that he didn't want to pressure me with questions I would have to answer, ones I <em>would<em> indeedneed to answer sooner or later.

My stomach was still twisting despite my candid disgust with Papa, his willingness to accept that I had come to care for the very being who had imprisoned me.

However, I would be lying if I said it came easily.

"So he has been good to you?" Papa repeated for the third time, "he is kind to you? You aren't pressured by something else?"

"No Papa," I sighed out once more, perhaps a bit exasperated by his constant worrying, "the Sorcerer- well his name was once Leonel…"

"I suppose a name is better than nothing, perhaps we will even have a face to put to the name one day." Papa pursed his lips in a very cynical manner before putting his hands up in defence when he saw the mild glare I was giving him. "Don't look at me that way Avalon. But you are right, I should meet him, at the very least begin to discuss how often we can see you. Surely he will allow you to come back regularly after this?"

Flushed in the face and a bit unnerved by his quick response, I nodded, working it out slowly for myself, "of course…"

"And we shall meet and discuss this like gentleman-" Papa began but I was faster this time, almost scared by the idea.

"No-" I blurted out, Papa slightly shocked by my outburst, "I- well- I don't know if that is such a good idea-" I turned away and guiltily thought of the Sorcerer's appearance, though it shamed me to realize what I had been in denial of.

The Sorcerer was not human and for all Papa knew he was just another man, a man with magical abilities, but a man nonetheless.

"Avalon… is there something wrong?" Papa asked slowly, his voice deepening as we slowed our walking to almost a stop.

"Of course not Papa- I meant to say that, well- actually what I want to ask is if he were not handsome or he was ugly- it would not matter to you would it?"

I was almost shocked when Papa stopped walking all together, staring down at me in surprise, "Avalon, what on earth do you mean by that?"

I bit my lip and looked away when I spoke those few words next, "if- if he were ugly… it would not bother you, would it?"

I felt his eyes on me for a long silent pause before we began to walk again, manoeuvring around the masses in the throws of their festival celebration.

"Would it bother you?" He asked softly in response, causing me to trip on my skirts.

"Well- no, not- I mean… it wouldn't, of course. I just thought, well, Noelle had proposed, and you have seen him, he's handsome and everyone loves him so dearly- I though you might think me simple to turn such a noble man down-" my voice dwindling until it was only a mutter.

"I wouldn't dar think any of my daughters were simple," Papa scorned gently, though I knew he wasn't being harsh on me, "but I would wonder if turning down Noelle, who, as you said, is very handsome and noble, bothers you? Do _you_ think he is handsome and do _you_ love him just as dearly?"

I thought on it for a second, Papa, being very silent, "well he is of course, but… no, I don't know him very well enough to say anything about him much less love him. But I worry about what you think- What Leda or Dian might-"

"Don't worry about what your sisters think," Papa quickly interrupted, "or for that matter, what I think. Your sisters are married, or are to be married, and I have been so three times."

He chuckled loudly and I couldn't help but let out a laugh as well, "it is your marriage, you are my daughter and of noble birth and I would see you marry whomever you wished, and not worry on whether or not _I _or anyone else thought they were ugly."

I stared up at him in surprise as he met my gaze, a blush going over my face before I turned away.

"Raven is handsome as well," I spoke gently, hardly knowing what I was saying but finding it necessary to steer the conversation away from what Papa had been implying.

Papa nodded his head softy, his steps gliding one the cobble streets, "he is that."

"And he is a good man and he is kind to me." I whispered out again.

Papa, again, nodded, "and you love him?"

I tried to shake my head, "I have already said-"

"I know, cherie," he smiled softly, but it fell, "but I worry you are afraid of being honest with me-"

I glanced at the stones as we walked over them, hesitating to reply. No- I didn't, of course not- I had only known him for a day when we were children and half a day now.

To measure them up I had only known him for a day and a half which was rather silly. I knew as much about him as I did Noelle.

I was about to reply, with whatever thing jumped to mind first but we were suddenly interrupted by the last person I thought to see.

"Monsieur Richard," Raven shouted from far in front of us, "Avalon." Both parties coming to an abrupt stop as Raven panted slightly, staring down at me, "I must speak with Avalon."

I stared at him in surprise until looking up at Papa who was a bit stone faced until finally nodding his head.

"If she wishes it, Raven, I will not stand in the way."

Both turned to me and I nodded quickly, after all, I knew this would need to happen eventually.

"Yes, I will see you soon, papa, we won't be long," I leaned in and kissed him goodbye on the cheek before letting my arm slip out of his and watching as bowed.

"We will wait, Cherie," Papa whispered gently, a whiskery smile hiding underneath his beard.

I curtseyed before turning to Raven who hadn't moved from the spot where he had been standing.

"I did not believe you would speak to me after-" he hesitated but coughed to hide it and straightened his jacket.

I looked at him, those surprisingly soft eyes hidden behind the veil of grief.

"We must talk eventually," I said at last, though it wasn't what I had wanted to say. "I was surprised, Raven- why- why would you do that?"

His eyes widened slightly before hiding them behind dark bangs, "I was hateful of him, that he had the nerve to ask you for your hand in marriage made me furious." He shook his head and opened his palms to me, "when you are one of the most caring and noble people I have ever met."

He crumpled up his hands tightly and shook his head, "I admit I was- _jealous._"

My heart leapt into my throat and I was holding my breath in fear of what he would say next.

"That he could think he was worthy of you-" his eyes lowered until they fell on me, "because- because I _do_ care for you, perhaps more than what is acceptable."

I stared at him in surprise, my thoughts beginning to race, "what?"

Raven wouldn't look me in the eyes though, his face was turned down to the ground, his fingers slightly shaking.

"I know you are already burdened by my folly this morning, but I would be lying if I said that I hadn't ever thought, perhaps in some far place in my mind, we could be betrothed."

He straightened up, his head, "but I was wrong to think anything could come of it here, not in this tragedy."

"No, Raven," I spoke up suddenly, "I do not love Noelle, and I do care for you very dearly, it's just- very complicated."

He watched me for a long time until I looked away. Fewer and fewer people were lingering in the streets, many of the barters and tradesman packing up their supplies as the sun sank into the trees.

despite what I had said before I began to blame Noelle. If it weren't for his proposal none of this would have happened, half of my fear stemmed from what everyone else in the village would think about this.

What Sara would think.

"Noelle is very well liked here, he's the town paragon, he's a doctor and-"

"You are afraid of what people might think of you." Raven finished, his eyes lingering on the blue ring around my finger. "I understand perfectly now."

I nodded my head, now feeling the weight of the horrible thing all over again. We were as silent as the grave, our shadows stretching into lines.

"But that's not everything, is it?" He asked softly, and I thought of the Sorcerer as I twisted the blue ring on my finger over and over again. "Do you wish to tell me?"

I shook my head and bit my lip. I didn't want to tell him about the Sorcerer, not when he had been so candid with me, I didn't want to betray him.

"It's not important," I whispered after awhile, feeling guilty for dismissing the image of the Sorcerer from my mind in order to regain my composure, "But I must ask that you not say a word to anyone about the engagement being false. If Noelle found out I can only imagine the riot he might create."

Raven nodded solemnly, "I understand, Avalon. It won't come from me."

I sighed in relief, glad that Raven had stopped us in the street, "now," I smiled softly, "I should find Papa some tea, I think the family has worn him out a bit."

Raven chuckled a bit before bowing, backing away to my surprise.

"I saw one just as I was looking for you, I will be back soon mademoiselle."

He swept around and began to dash down the street and around the corner.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly, holding up a hand to block my mouth.

If only I could stayed there, happy and relieved from Raven's honesty, though I would have to explain the Sorcerer, that he was me dearest companion and I would be going back to him in the end.

However, just as I began to slowly stroll down the street in the direction I saw Raven go, an oily voice caught my attention.

"Well isn't it the little runaway back from the city."


	80. Hiding

I whipped my head around, immediately recognizing the unsavoury voice of Father Danton before I had time enough to see his face.

"Leave me alone, Monsieur Danton." I warned. His leering face was smiling in such a cruel way it made me sick.

"You do me an injustice Avalon, I am still a Father here," replied the disgraced minister, his fingers pressed gently into the side of bible held against his chest, "you must be feeling anxious without your filthy Mondue here to defend you this time."

"I don't need Noelle to defend me against you, _Monsieur, _nor do I need anyone to do that," I swallowed any cowardice inside me and took a firm stance, my fingers twitching against my palms. "If you so much as lay a hand on me, I will see to it that you are face down in the dirt."

The priest just chuckled as he advanced, undaunted, but stopping just out of arms reach. "You seem to be a bit braver since we last met little perish girl, but I wonder how brave you would be without your newest suitor."

I glanced back in the direction Raven had disappeared in and began to feel anxious when I noticed it was only the Father and I now left in the street.

Yet, for all my fears before, I was stronger now. The Sorcerer had made me so.

Though I never spoke of it with him, due to my fear of being seen as tainted, I alluded to father Danton through a few discussions.

However, no matter what fears I had, he taught me to stand firm against them, that it was my choice how much power fear had against me.

"I am, Danton," I whispered but in a chilling voice that made even me shiver. "But that is what I have chosen, you have no power over me."

For the first time since I had known the Father he looked taken aback, but I was suddenly distracted by an approaching third party.

Mrs. Picoux! Suddenly the Father seemed to be out of his depth and backed away, an ugly angry look on his face as he slinked backwards.

As approached slowly, her eyes fixed on Danton I saw them make eye contact and watched as the father seemed to seethe with all the rage of hell while Mrs. Picoux kept a calm, cold look on her face.

Their bodies soon passed one another on Mrs. Picoux's path to me, her eyes suddenly came upon me and I froze up worse than in the presence of father Danton.

We were silent, perhaps she was waiting for an invitation, and I was much to cowardly to offer. Though Noelle was with Sara and her grandparents, Mrs. Picoux had to have some connection to him as a son.

"Avalon, dearest, why aren't you inside?" She looked around at the abandoned market way, and my arms clasped in front of my chest which was little protection from the biting wind sweeping through the town.

"I was- I was waiting for a friend," I spoke at last, trying to straighten my back, and looking over my shoulder to see if Raven was coming back yet.

The streets were empty but I heard shouting and for a terrifying moment I felt afraid.

Then Raven rounded the corner in a full sprint, a clay cup in his hands and being chased by a hoard of children who were shrieking and laughing with their excitement.

I could barely hold in a laugh myself as I watched the silly gathering, running back and forth for their own entertainment.

"You're friend," Mrs. Picoux laughed delightedly, before she seemed to focus on Raven, her mouth being drawn down into a frown slightly. "He has been through much."

I stared at Mrs. Picoux in surprise until looking at Raven, that grin on his face as he chased away the children, waving to them as they laughed and retreated back to their homes.

I never really thought of him as sad. He was always so happy and unimaginably friendly. What Mrs. Picoux began to say made me wonder if he hid things underneath that smile.

"I'm sorry Avalon, I seem to have gotten myself into a little game of chase," he laughed breathlessly, trotting over to us, the cup still perfectly still in his hands.

He handed it before laughing breathlessly and doubling over.

"They seemed to have enjoyed it," I covered my mouth, recovering from the bit of solemnity before.

He just laughed again, almost coughing and I patted his back gently, hardly able to stop myself chuckling as well.

"You did your best though-" I congratulated, "I am sure Papa will very delighted you rescued his tea."

I turned to Mrs. Picoux but almost dropped the cup, "Oh- Forgive me! Raven, this is Mrs. Picoux, Mrs. Picoux this is Raven, he is a good friend of mine from the city."

Though Mrs. Picoux shook her head and laughed, "no need for formalities here, Ava, you may call me Morgana."

She offered a hand and Raven bowed congenially and kissed it before retuning to a standing position. "Enchanted," he gasped out slightly, but before he could escape entirely Mrs. Picoux grabbed his hand and began to study it excitedly.

"You have a strange life line on you-" Mrs. Picoux spoke enthusiastically, her eyes scouring over Ravens palm before turning it over and then over again. "I don't suppose you would mind if I stole your friend for a few moments would you-"

I was a bit stunned by it, but shook my head before looking to Raven, "if you wouldn't mind."

Raven seemed to be more confused than I, but he shrugged his shoulders complacently, "I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Wonderful," Mrs. Picoux chimed in, grabbing Raven by the arm a bit forcefully before she dragged him off, probably to feed him honey loaf and that awful tasting tea she had gotten from Noelle.

I tried to smile but was laughing on the inside "It will be fine," I called out after Raven as they headed for the Picoux home.

"I don't trust you," he called back before disappearing behind the brick wall of a store.

I laughed and shook my head before heading toward the edge of the forest where Papa and the others would be waiting for me.

I looked down at my hands, thankful for the warm welcoming touch of the clay tea cup, sipping a bit of it myself.

The rich scent wafted up past my face as I smiled down at.

Perhaps the day had not started on such a good note, but now, now that I had finally come to grips with everything, my heart felt like it would burst from joy.

I was going to tell them, I decided, not because I had to, but because I wanted them to know.

As fate would have it, I found Jacques and four of Raven's other guards with my family. Xavier was looking over some merchant's jewelry and Dian was scolding him.

"Darling I don't need a ring," Dian was tapping her foot on the ground, her arms crossed in front of her.

"So I see we've gotten ourselves mixed into another delay," I couldn't help snicker a bit at Dian's frustration which was seldom ever seen.

"Yes," Dian huffed while Xavier was still bent over the ring collection, "some of us are sane while others insist that despite being married quite happily for over three years without the use of any sort of wedding band."

"_I'll be right there dearest_," Xavier called back over his shoulder not so much as taking a look at his heated wife.

"Oh- before I forget Papa-" I handed him the clay cup Raven had handed me, "I thought you would appreciate some tea, it's still a bit chilly even if it is spring."

He chuckled and took the clay cup from my hands and sipping some of it, "it's perfect Cherie, thank you."

"Where's my cup?" I heard Victor ask mockingly though I just smirked in his direction.

"I'm sorry Victor, I must have forgotten you." I snorted and he touched his hand to his heart.

"All well and good for you, but I must go without tea once more, really Avalon, is that any way to treat your future brother in law." Leda snickered and jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Enough Victor, you're so demanding- poor Avalon must think you're being serious."

"I am being serious, dearest, that tea meant the world to me," Victor teased back, tickling his fiancé while she squirmed in his grasp.

"Well you can marry the tea then," Leda shrieked with laughter, pushing his hands away from her.

I laughed at them before turning back and a chill went through the air but no one looked as if they were quite ready for sleep yet. My tiredness was probably in part due to staying up the night before and I looked towards home where I knew a bed was waiting for me.

"Alright, well I do empathize with you Dian, truly, but I am going to faint on the street if I do not find a bed soon."

Dian just shook her head and waved me away, "do as you must, I can only imagine we're going to be here for quite sometime."

Dian cast a glower at her unknowing husband who was still looking over jewelry. Even the merchant looked exacerbated with Xavier's slow movements.

"It's dangerous going out by yourself this close to night time," Jacques offered one of his arms in a friendly manner.

I shook my head in refusal at the arm he offered but thanked him eagerly for the offer to accompany me.

He nodded and withdrew his arm as we headed back to the house without the rest of my family. I was glad though that he had offered to take me back home as it was indeed getting darker and after the stories Raven had told me about the mad man possibly hiding in the forest I was glad for the escort home.

Jacques was mostly silent, but wearing a large grin as we walked by people returning to their own homes that night.

"So how did you come to be one of Raven's guards," I asked out of want to end the silence rather than necessity.

He seemed to understand my need for conversation and nodded his head politely.

"Oh- well I have been in Raven's service ever since Ramen offered him a position in the royal guard." Jacques smiled brightly, his steps long and wide and I had to rush to keep up with him. "All the men knew we would be serving him one day, Raven always worked his way through the ranks in such an effortless way, it was actually quite an amazing thing."

I reflected on that for a moment, thinking of how Ramen had once seemed so terribly awful before, "it's good to see things have changed… I almost would have said it was impossible, but then I suppose, you wouldn't all be here."

Jacques nodded and just as we saw the house roof appear over the hill he ushered me further from the forest. I stared at him in surprise and he chuckled slightly at my reaction, "I'm afraid all this talk of monsters and curses in the forest have me on my toes at all times."

I smiled slightly, appreciating that aspect of life hear, especially the suspicion with which everyone treated the forest, though my perception of thing had changed drastically since the Sorcerer's arrival.

However Jacques continued, giving the forest and I a relatively strange, curious look, "I can only imagine the monster that inspired those kinds of rumours."

I tried to force a laugh as Jacques opened the door to the cottage for me, a step behind, "oh well- you know rumours are rarely true."

"True, but people seem to be genuinely taken here with the notion that a monster is in the forest," Jacques turned to me inquisitively as I was fiddling around a counter top for some matches and a candle. "You wouldn't have some sort of idea what the shadow beast is, would you?"

I hesitated for what only could have been a second, my heart jumping upon the chance to turn the conversation away from the shadow beast, somehow finding it very uncomfortable despite the innocence of the question, "I don't think anyone really knows what starts rumours like that… but where are my manners, I was asking about you-" I aided the conversation down a new route, "how did you ever realize you wished to be a royal guard, I can't think it would be a very routine profession."

Jacques stared at me in surprise before laughing slightly, the deep chuckle resounding deeply in his chest.

"That is an interesting thought, actually, since I was young I could read people, even when they rather hide such things from me," he followed me into the adjoining room to the entrance hall, "but it was mostly all due to Lord Raven truth be had, if it weren't for him I suppose I'd be nowhere near where I am today." Jacques relaxed into the couch by the fire place while I set a candle down on the table, our eyes glistening in it's light. "Though there was one occasion that peaked my interest when I was a bit more of a stranger to the ways of men-"

"What was that-" I asked out of surprise and interest.

"A man, the happiest creature alive went missing for a night and in the morning the body of his father turned up, and the man was missing. When I found him in the garden the he admitted everything without so much as one expression of emotion."

I shivered and my eyes widened in shock as Jacques stared out at me, as if reliving the details of his memory.

"He had destroyed the body so utterly and completely that it was impossible to tell the poor fool's identity," Jaqcues gestured to his right hand, "except for the ring left perfectly intact around his finger. Never in my life had I witnessed such a creation."

A look of something like shock appeared on Jacues' face but in the light it was almost closer to admiration, the tone in his voice speaking of esteem rather than disgust.

"You seem almost in awe of such a frightening thing," I said with a bit of hesitation in my voice, perhaps hiding the accusation.

Jacques stared at me, before blinking away the memory and returning his focus to the candle.

"Men _do_ such frightening things, Avalon," Jacques remarked slowly, his eyes studying the fire as it flickered back and forth before snapping his eyes back to me, the amber brown irises glistening with fire. "It is men's minds in which monsters hide."

We made eyes contact for a long moment, almost stealing the breath from my lungs before Jacques lowered his focus back to the candle once more. However I could not tear my eyes away from his, almost stunned by the sudden change in the air.

But before I could take too much time to think on his words, I was jolted from my seat when I heard the door bang open, shouting and screaming going back and forth before Dian, Leda and Xavier came through.

Papa slumped lifelessly in their hands.


	81. Understanding Love

"What happened?" Rising to my feet, I could barely make it five steps before falling beside the spot where they had laid Papa out.

To my unbound relief, though he had looked ill and colourless, he was still breathing.

Xavier shook his head without a word, but his hands were rapid and frantic, checking Papa's pulse on his wrist and throat, tying to lay him out as flaw as possible.

Finally he spoke looking to Jacque who was standing over us with a worried face, "we need a doctor, you have to get Noelle or Picoux senior, we won't know how to help him without one."

Jacques nodded sternly before snapping at his men to follow him, their quick heavy footsteps exiting the cottage.

"What happened, Dian-" I pressed more urgently, but her eyes were so wide and her mouth opened and closed like a fish, unable to say anything.

But Leda was quick to respond, her eyes steely and dangerous, "_it was that monster-_"

"Leda, we don't know that-" Dian persuaded, but her timid words were no use at dousing Leda's fury and she didn't seem so convinced herself.

"_Of course it was him_-" Leda hissed and turned to look down at Papa dejectedly, Leda glared through the walls, her hands still nervously twitching as she brushed the side of Papa' face "he's hurting us still, that malicious, dark magic using creature has set this curse-"

I stared at her with wide shocked eyes, but Leda was quick to grab my hand and draw me in beside her.

"Well we won't take this- Papa has a map-" Leda stared at me, her eyes bold and containing something that even I feared, "he's been working on it ever since you left. We can use it to find that cursed place and kill the magician. _Magic or no, he must be mortal as the rest of us-"_

"_Leda-_" I exclaimed from utter shock of her cringe worthy hate.

She stared at me equally as confused but her anger brimming to the surface, "what else would you suggest, Ava, he's set a curse on Papa,_ perhaps our entire family next-_"

Dian grabbed at her abdomen , her face paling and Xavier looked worriedly from Leda to Papa and Dian.

"He would never do that," I protested Leda's cruel words, looking to Dian and Xavier for support but find blank stares that turned to shock at my words.

"Why are you defending him-" Leda's voice raised far higher than my own, causing me too falter. "He took you from us- he threatened Papa's life-_ he's been keeping you prisoner-_"

"_Stop it-_" I finally shouted at my elder sister, her eyes becoming wide in response to my grief but refusing to be silent.

"He's a horrible monster that held you against your will? How can you defend him so blatantly? Aren't we you're _family,_ don't you care anything about what has happened-" Leda pressed me but her words not simply passing over me without leaving their scars. I bit back hard on my tongue and my tears, Leda's look becoming accusatory and her shoulders squaring off so that I was the only one she faced.

"That has nothing to do with it-" I whined back heatedly, my whole body shaking with tension.

"_It has everything to do with it_-" Leda cried out, her face turning red as I'm sure mine was, looking as if she was about to explode at me. "He's an evil creature with filled with nothing but hate-"

"Don't-" I spoke to Leda, my head throbbing that suddenly spread tightly at my temples. "It's not true-"

My vision was blurring and unable to keep focused. I hadn't realized how hard my heart was hammering against my chest until I collapsed forward, my sister's startled yelp the last thing I heard before losing consciousness entirely.

I couldn't remember anything from the unconscious part, which was when I awoke, I was very much surprised to find myself in a very different room of the cottage.

My old room.

As my eyes struggled to open but once I did, a gust of sighs past by me, my entire family with the exception of Papa and the addition of Raven breathed a sigh of relief.

"Avalon- you gave us such a fright-" Dian spoke, her arms clinging around me before she backed away.

Leda was keeping her distance but I could tell that despite what her cold look appeared to be she had been crying.

"You collapsed," Raven spoke up at last, he was the closest to me and holding my had though I had trouble feeling anything bellow my neck besides aching muscles

"Where's Papa," I asked, my chest hurting and my voice gravely and dry, "is he well."

A glance of unease passed over all their faces except Raven who was still clasping my hand.

"Noelle is taking very good care of him," Dian insisted though she seemed a bit unsure as whether it was a good idea to tell me this, "but it would be best if we gave you both rest."

Leda remained silent but pursed her lips, most likely stopping her from swing something, though I wasn't entirely sure our conversation before I had fallen ill had stuck with her.

If so then she would want answers from me, even if everyone else forgot about it, Leda would not let this go. Especially when I had been so ardent on defending the Sorcerer.

But nevertheless they all agreed, while Xavier was the first to step out, "come now, we should give her some much deserved sleep after all that has happened tonight.

Raven was last before he let my hand slip out of his grasp, unable or refusing to say anything as his eyes were very dark and he slipped out the door as the rest had.

Despite my brief lap of consciousness, I was quick to fall asleep once more but this time my dreams were anything but empty.

Though I would have preferred darkness to what followed.

I suppose I could at least understand I was in a dream, as it was usually very different to reality.

All the same when I saw the Sorcerer in his normal form, his gaze vacant and looking into the black abyss of nothing, I ran to him.

"Sorcerer!" I cried out flinging my arms around him before burying my face into his jacket. He didn't move but I was too excited and utterly relieved to see him to question the silence.

"I've missed you so much- I can hardly bear being here without you-" I whispered before looking up at him.

"Have you…" his voice echoed unnaturally before turning his bright blue eyes on me and stealing my breath. "Then why have you betrayed me?"

I stared at him in shock before he pulled me away a little forcefully.

"Of- of course- but I- what have I done?" I asked in shock, his eyes glinting before wincing and a grimace splitting his mouth, revealing two sets of long teeth.

"How can you ask me that? You've left me- you're not coming back, I know… I know-"

I shook my head and my heart thumped heavily in my chest, "no- I will return, I promised."

He seemed to cripple and with out warning he fell on the black floor, his eyes staring out into the nothing, "how could you keep a promise to an ugly beast, when I mean nothing to you."

I collapsed beside him as his eyes slowly closed, his heartbeat barely shivering under his clothes.

"I _do_ feel something for you-" I cried out, my hands touching his scaly face before brushing down his arm, "I will come back to you."

However, the Sorcerer didn't move, and I could no longer feel the heart beat under my hand.

"No-" I gasped out, my heart now being strangled within me, fighting back tears as they came to form and blur my vision.

Fire erupted all around us, the rose bushes blackened and burning in front of me.

"Please- please don't leave me- please-" I broke and fell onto his chest, my fingers grasping at his jacket, "I love you- you can't die now. I love you- I love you…"

My own words echoed around my head while my entire body shook and everything seemed to gradually disappear into nothing.

Even the Sorcerer.

I awoke for the second time, my heart racing at an impossible rate before I realized I was still in my room, still in my bed.

My fingers were aching so badly as I clutched at the blankets around me, letting them go quickly.

But the ache in my chest had carried over from the dream, the ache refusing to settle despite it being imagined in my own mind.

Could it be that it wasn't just in my mind though? The maiden was gone now, these dreams weren't hers, but- but perhaps they were from my own mind.

I watched him die right in front of me and even still I couldn't save him.

But it was a dream, the Sorcerer was waiting for me with all the servants, he was waiting there for me to come back and I swore with every part of my being that I would.

No matter what challenge I might face with my family or the village.

However, one part of the dream had been true and this perhaps had clung to me between sleep and reality.

My heart was aching furiously, it almost felt broken but this only reminded me how real the loss was.

It might have been a dream but it caused me to realize one thing I might have denied myself until the very end.

I loved him.

The thought filled my senses as I remembered his touch, the scent of pine on his jackets and the warm feeling of his eyes staring down at me.

I missed every moment with him, and I wasn't afraid to say it now.

I loved the Sorcerer.

And I was going back to him.

Without warning my body of my intentions I straightened up out of my bed and onto my feet.

I was met by a groan escaping from my own lips, the numb hard feeling hitting me where it hurt the most.

I grasped at my chest and covered a cough but was met by a stern, albeit, quite voice which came from the corner of my room.

"You shouldn't be doing that-" Noelle spoke out, looking as if he was packing up his supplies, a few bandages and tonics.

I stared at him in surprise but let my body decide for me to sit down, my limbs groaning unpleasantly though I refused to lie down once more.

It almost startled me that Noelle de Mondue was in my room, until I managed to grasp that he was most likely there to see to my illness and not some other motive.

"I suppose not-" I mustered, finding it hard to make eye contact with him after all that had happened that day. I did genuinely wish I could ease his mind, that I was in love, that it wasn't mere spite which drove me to hurt him

"How is my Papa… is- is it the illness?" I asked hesitantly, trying to breathe, but my nervous chest refusing to take in more air than it allowed.

"He will take longer to recover than you, but he is well now," Noelle answered without a hint of emotion, "but I do not believe that this is an illness."

I stared at him in surprise, "then what else could it be?"

Noelle shook his head, though I assumed it meant he did not know, or at the very least didn't understand as he crossed the room to stand before me.

"If he becomes worse, do not hesitate to send for me." He rubbed his eyes raw, dark circles under them as he tried to push the sleep from his eyes.

I couldn't help but ask, "have you slept at all?"

He stead off into the corner for a moment before replying, finally looking me in the eye, "I am well," not answering my question though I'm sure I knew the answer already. "But I won't keep you awake any longer than I must," he whispered, a dejected feeling coming over him as he made his way for the door.

"Noelle!" I called out, hurt that he was so despondent after he had been unfailingly kind to me despite what resentment he might be feeling.

He turned to face me slowly, but I couldn't say anything only thinking that I did not love him and that there was only one person I did.

"I'm sorry-" I whispered at last.

I saw him wince but he didn't seem react much to it, my words most likely falling on deaf ears.

"I know-" he answered after awhile, his shoulders releasing before he escaped the room, a somber, listless look on his face.

I heard the door shut after him a few moments later but I felt all the more empty despite knowing I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Mrs. Picoux would be right though, he wouldn't feel anything for me after this all had passed.

But I was even more eager to become better for my journey back to the castle.

My heart was set on it, though I would be broke to leave Papa when he was just recovering the terror of losing the Sorcerer had instilled a deep plaguing fear in me.

And I knew I would need to confess to him my feelings, that I had waited for so long when I knew very well that these feelings had lingered in my heart for much longer than just tonight.

Perhaps nothing would come of it. Perhaps it was nothing more than a notion but I needed to see him.

But there's was no way from me to move tonight, of that I was sure.

I gasped out in pain again, my weak body finally giving in to the urge to fall asleep.

But I was cut short. I assumed everyone was asleep in the house, that no one could be out this late, but despite that I faintly heard the front door swing open on rusty hinges.

I glanced out of my window, feeling it impossible to do so without suffering some sort of punishment flare up in my aching joints.

I could see Noelle's vague form on the side of the hill, heading back to the town, his unmistakable blond hair catching some of the light emitted by the moon.

I hobbled to the window to take a closer look but he disappeared over the ridge. However, before I could struggle to get myself back into the sheets of my bed I noticed the front door of the cottage hanging open.

My eyes grew wide as I struggled to comprehend what this meant, but I was met by a terrifying sound as the door of my own room was pushed open slowly, the hinges squeaking slightly.

I strained my neck to look at the door, but suddenly it opened and a form stepped inside, illuminated by the candle and a shriek was drawn from my lips before slipped and fell backwards.


	82. Stranger

I scuttled backwards on the ground, my eyes turning up to look at the thing in front of me.

_The man. _I corrected myself, as if that were the most important thing at the moment.

Besides the horrible ache travelling up my backside causing me distress, the man- whatever he was- began to approach me slowly.

He was tall and thick with muscles that roped practically every inch of his body but he looked malnourished. As though he had not had a decent bite to eat and at that moment I believed this man was a robber.

A golden-brown beard and shaggy hair that matched covered most of his face and obscuring any features he might have had.

Well, besides his eyes which were almost crazy with desperation and set on me.

"Leave me alone-" I groaned deeply, pushing myself backwards until I had no more room left to recede into.

He was quick enough on his feet to suspect my moves and grabbed the lower half of my jaw, muffling my voice.

Then the bearded man leaned in to look at me, his strange brown eyes seeming perhaps a little less crazy when I beheld them this close.

Neverthless, it was wildly disturbing to have him this close.

Especially when he had broken into the house and was at this very moment muffling any attempt I could to make a call for help.

"Avalon-" His gruff voice spoke in a hushed whisper, taking my chin in two callused, and to my utter distress, bloody fingers.

I stared at him in shock, though the word could have been a trick of my ears, his eyes looking me straight in the face told me this was either very bad or a misunderstanding.

However, no time was allotted me before trampling footsteps made their way up to the door.

The apparent madman glanced at the door just as I had and before either of us could move it was thrust open, Raven and his men being the first to enter.

At the very sight of them, the disheveled man leapt at the window despite it being very much closed and locked. However, my heart leapt up into my throat when I realized he was not slowing down to open it and I gave a shriek that ended in a gasp when he crashed through the small pane.

Glass was very expensive for everyone, it was difficult to import and then to cut precisely so it was surprising that this huge man could shoot so easily through the relatively tiny opening but he managed, and thudded and crashed

But Raven was fast upon him, though he did not follow the mad man out the window but rather tracked him down it. From my vantage point, as I tried to rise to my feet, I followed his line of sight and watched the man tumble down the slanted roof, little grunts escaping from him with each violent thump.

But Raven was fast as well and before either I or his men could move, I watched as he expertly point the rifle in his hands at the man, his finger twitching on the trigger as the barrel followed the mad man's ruling body.

His eyes narrowed, his breathing was calm and effortless, his arms were up and at any moment he could strike.

I can imagine he would have hit him, or at the very least fatally wounded him had I not spoken.

"_Don't_-" I gasped out, unable to move toward him, but my voice carried to his ears, the only thing needed to cause just enough hesitation in his movements and allow the man to fall of the roof and onto the ground.

Raven drew back the rifle, his eyes wide with surprise at not only missing the shot but my abrupt shout to stop him from shooting the man who had envied my room.

I was shocked by my own actions, but I felt it within my gut that the man wasn't evil, perhaps a thief looking only for some food, but not a bad man.

Shaking his head quickly Raven gestured sharply at his guards who somewhat flinched at his abrupt signal, "_Go-_ find him, he can't have gotten far."

Raven looked back at me, his eyes slanted back as if he had been caused pain, "bring him back alive and keep him locked in one of the carriages." Raven called out after them as the three men slipped out the door with remarkable speed, their feet thumping on the ground as they ran outside after the man. This time before he turned towards me where I has slumped from complete exhaustion.

"Ava-"

"He didn't hurt me," I murmured, "I don't think he was looking for anything but food."

Raven's brow furrowed, but he leaned down just low enough for me to place my right arm over his shoulder and allow him to rest me back into the mattress of my bed.

"Did he say anything to you?" Raven asked his eyes searching my face but I shook my head and replied honestly.

"No- there wasn't anytime before he was out the window-" I paused for a moment, thinking it foolish to bring up at all but seeing as how it could have been I finished, "-but I heard- well… I _thought_ I heard him say my name…"

Raven leaned in close to me, studying my face as though he had been panicked by what I had said, but he didn't question me further.

"You have had a terrible night," he murmured with some effort before leaving the bed and heading towards the door. "If you need anything I'll be waiting outside your door for the remainder of the night. Just give a shout."

He smirked, from the look on his face probably from lack of sleep, but he seemed determined in what he was doing and I was comforted by his presence.

With a slight squeak he closed the door behind him and a few seconds the thump of a chair or stool hitting the floor and then silence.

Debating on whether or not to go tell him to get some sleep as well, I slipped into the covers piled on either side of me and fell into the pillow at my head. I felt guilty for not putting up much of an argument to him staying up, but Raven seemed determined in the matter though and before I knew it I was falling asleep.

However, not before my mind drifted to the obvious worrisome thought.

The man. If not a thief… then- then who?

But as to what I thought on the mad man's reasons for being in my room my body clearly didn't care as I was fast asleep before I could even guess.

_ee-_

But sleep was replaced with restlessness, and I again my unconscious dreams were under siege by some other part of my mind.

The part I rather believed, didn't exist.

Again, a garden of roses sprung up around me, the petals of the flowers stained a blackish red.

The Sorcerer was not there, but I was searching for him. _Everything, everything was on fire._

I felt my body lurch and choke back with inhaling the thick smoke rising up from the flames. My eyes scanned around me but with every step I took I was faced with a wall of thorns and black roses, a maze with no end.

Resorting to screaming out his name I collapsed, unable to stop my body from falling. It would have been vaguely the same as my dream had I not opened my eyes, a glittering gold wedding band lying beside me.

I was so close to it, I might have been able to seize it but as I leaned in closer, my heart thumping sporadically in my chest as a vague shadow crossed over the rings surface. I rolled onto my side to behold a pair of bright amber eyes glinting back at me through the flames.

_ee-_

It wasn't some quick wake that moved me from sleep this time, but rather a slow lull in consciousness that gradually increased until I was fully awake and debating on whether or not it would be wise to rise yet.

It was doubtless that this was the most sleep I had gotten in the last two night, whether or not is was forced upon me. Everyone was most likely still in their beds as the sun's light handn't even touched the horizon yet.

At last I decided to rise from my position, my head throbbing a slight bit but my limbs though stiff and whiny, were cooperative and allowed me to stand without too much distress.

Despite initial set of fear that I had been indeed afflicted by the illness Papa was, my mood now was hopeful.

This made me happy, for if Papa had contracted this illness I had, though he might be in a worse state, it was not as serious as I first thought seeing him sprawled out on the floor.

My brow furrowed and I threaded my fingers together, _I am sure that it certainly wasn't some curse, that is one thing I can assume._

I rolled my eyes so far back I almost fell asleep again. Leda wouldn't let this go, it would take death itself to stop her from hounding me, especially in this matter.

Pulled from my melancholy state by a noise not in my room but on the other side, I put my first step on the floor, a shiver of senses pulsed up my body before I let the other one follow.

I made my way slowly, albeit safely to the door which led out to the hallway and the stairs.

I was relieved immediately to see that Raven was not sitting at the stool, though I didn't expect his absence, it had been a hope that he had regained his senses and realized nothing else was going to come barreling through my door that night.

However, before I acknowledged my bodies desperation to rest I heard some harsh whispers going back and forth, one of the voices calm and a bit devoid of emotion while the other was frenzied and venomous.

Taking another unwise action, I followed the voices to their source, a lone candle on the kitchen table guiding me as the voices became more clear and understandable.

Hiding just around the door I peaked through the crack in the door, my heart leaping up into my throat when I saw Raven with a particularly vicious look on his face and Jacques taking the brunt of his anger with a dull look on his face.

I couldn't see Raven full but just the side of his face was enough to convince me that something had happened to make him so angry.

"You have disobeyed my orders for the last time," Raven's red eyes pierced through the blackness and his voice hissed like something out of a nightmare. Though I wouldn't wish to be on the other side of them, Jacques wasn't so much as blinking.

"He was running, only choice was to shoot him, couldn't have him coming back to bother the fragile girl."

I blocked a gasp from escaping my mouth but stumbled back.

They killed him.

_Jacques killed him._

"That is really enough," Raven growled out of exhaustion, I could see it in his weak legs, in the circles under his eyes. "He's dead then?" Raven almost sounded hurt.

Jacques nodded, "he will be, by nights end."

I could see him raise a hand to his face, motioning over his face as he rubbed it vehemently. "_Fine-_ get out of my sight." Jacques began to head past him towards the exit I was hiding behind. I retreated quickly, afraid that he had seen me, but his attention was pulled back to the kitchen when Raven spoke up again, "I don't want them to be afraid… don't say a word of this to them."

I couldn't see their faces now as I was hidden in my corner but I could hear the smile on Jacques' face, "I never do."

My stomach sickened as his clicking boots walked down towards my door.

I was beginning to see something in Jacques, a malicious frightening thing that I could only describe as villainy.

For a moment I thought back on my unhappy youth and wondered if that's what people had seen in me but I was quickly distracted by this notion when footsteps began to travel my way.

My breath caught in my throat as those amber eyes turned to the corner in which I was hiding, but whether or not he saw me was unclear for as soon as they had glanced by me, Jacques was down the hallway. Thankfully, his footsteps leading very far, far away.

I was still frozen in my hiding place long after he had left as if his eyes were still watching me, unable to see me in the dark but sensing I was there.

I had to tell Raven about him, perhaps he wouldn't listen, but I had to try and convince him, merely telling him these things would be useless. If only to protect him from Jacques' influence.

But that would have to wait until tomorrow, I had no want to keep Raven up any longer or myself for that matter. Somehow this experience had exhausted me again and I was ready to flop into bed.

After climbing my way back to my room, unnoticed I assumed, I did just that except instead of falling asleep I stayed awake, staring at the wooden planks that made up the roof above me and thought about Sorcerer and how I wished I could see him.

Suddenly my eyes widened and I sat straight up in bed.


	83. You Are Not Alone

As soon as the crack of dawn broke over my window I was up and rapidly dressing in layers before quietly exiting the door, where Raven was now sleeping and down the stares of the home.

I had looked back at him and winced, under his eyes were dark circles though he seemed to be sleeping peaceful, if not a bit awkwardly with one knee propped up and an elbow on top of that to hold up his chin.

However, even with his close presence he did not stir once and I was down the stairs in a matter of seconds, my feet hitting the floor boards with the softest squeak and then out the door.

I was a bit shocked when my feat hit the ground, it wasn't as cold as I thought it would be, but in bare feat it was still a bit of a surprise and I let out a yelp.

However I was far away from the cottage when the feeling actually hit me so I couldn't imagine that it had woken any one and continued on my path to the stables where Hercules was.

I laughed when I saw his nose snuggled against the Papa's silver horse. Quickly jumping to attention, Hercules snorted and whinnied, both of them giving a little sound of surprise as I approached slowly, "Shhhh-" I whispered softly, patting him on the bridge of his nose, before comforting the second.

However, I didn't stay long because I knew I had very little time to get what I came for, so with out much more delay I was around the stable's side and leaping into the hay, scrounging about for my target in the twilight of the morning.

It didn't take long before I found it, or rather my shin knocked hard against it, the chest the sorcerer had sent along with me.

I had spent so much time thinking of my family and how much I missed him that I forgot to take i the gifts he had sent. It was a cowardly thing to give them these things and never admit that they came from the sorcerer, that he had sent them along with me.

But now that Papa was no longer well enough to stand by me when I told them I _would _be returning to the castle how was I ever going to convince them this is what I wanted.

If anything, Leda knew that something was different, I saw it in her eyes when I had jumped to defending the Sorcerer when Papa had fallen ill.

And that was another thing, I could faintly remember her saying something about a map, it might have just been an outburst but I doubted it. Leda never said anything she didn't believe in.

Instead of picking up the chest I folded my legs under me and began to succumb to the trapped feeling inside me.

All of the small things and not-so-small things were beginning to rear their ugly heads and I was tempted to run. I would never behave so casually a second time, not when I knew how much pain it had brought them but I would have to leave eventually and before that I would need to explain why.

I could just about imagine Leda locking me away in a tower for the rest of my life if I told her I had _feeling _for the man who had me imprisoned. She'd think I had gone mad… but I wasn't really a prisoner, not- not the way she would imagine it.

I also had to speak with Raven in private before I left. I didn't trust Jacques, he was planning something and I needed to alert Raven before it came to light, whatever the guard had on his mind, small or deadly, I could sit by and watch what he had planned.

But first, before I spent a moment more worrying about things I couldn't possibly fix until some reasonable hour, I had to see the Sorcerer.

Propping the lid of the chest open, I carefully began rifling through the sheets of fabric and parting gifts and felt the cold face of the thing I had been looking for.

Pulling the small mirror from the very bottom of the trunk, I glanced around me before holding it up to my face and thought deeply of the only face I wanted to see, the only person who could sooth my aching heart and I remembered how sweetly he use to tend to the garden, the gentle lilt of his voice.

Though it was inaudible I could almost her his deep humming, the garden fresh with life and bursting with colour. I was so excited by my imagination I almost dropped the hand held mirror but caught it quickly and whispered against it's surface, "I would like to see the Sorcerer, please."

The glimmering surface rippled as it once had in the castle, and became an entirely different image of a dark, almost grey room.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust, the old dusty dirty walls looked familiar to me but there was no sight of the Sorcerer, not until I saw a hunched over figure by a wooden desk.

I leaned my face in closer to the surface of the mirror and narrowed my eyes as the image cleared again, but before I saw a thing, I felt something tap at my shoulder and I whirled around my toes, shoving the mirror into my dress pocket.

"Raven!" I gargled out, my throat tight with fear.

He looked dazed for a moment before smiling slightly and helping me to my feat. "I thought you were asleep."

"I heard you wake up, to make sure you didn't go sleep walking I followed you here," He gestured to the trunk before us and I winced.

"I've been keeping a bit of a secret," I whispered slightly, closing the lid quickly before he could see too much and shoving the chest length wise across the stables, "they are just gifts for my family, but it would be better we keep them a secret, at least until after Papa is better."

Raven's brow furrowed again, not in confusion, but in disapproval, "you mean after you leave."

"That won't be for a long time-" I conceded after thinking about my promise to Papa. How I would not leave him until he was in better health. Now it seemed as if everything had started all over again, except we were all the worse for my arrival.

Maybe it would have been better if I had never returned at all.

I was probably so use to the Sorcerer being able to read my angry thoughts I forgot that I always managed to bottle them inside. He would normally see right through that and force it out of me, though the whole forcing really only summed up to giving me my space until I was ready to be honest.

That also brought up another troubling feeling that had just started in my chest at the sight the mirror had shown me. I knew only that he was some place dark and although that could be anywhere in the castle, I was worried that he would try using the potion he made from the roses while I was away.

I must have been silent for a long time, it took me awhile to realize this myself as Raven hadn't tried to say anything more until he pointed at the odd shaped bulk in my dress pockets.

"What on earth are you doing with that," he laughed softly, and I was perplexed myself until I realized it was the mirror I had hurriedly stashed away.

"Oh- yes-" I laughed, rummaging around before producing the flat looking glass and holding it up, though making doubly sure to look at its surface and make sure it was back to normal, "it's just a looking glass, I received it from a dear friend in the city."

He gave me a suspicious look before taking it up in his hands and then smirking, handed it back to me gently, "I hardly think you need a looking glass when you are already quite pretty, but if you insist- was that all you were searching for?"

"I-I" reaching down and pulling the first full skirted dress I could put my hands on, I brought it up to my chest and offering it up for inspection, "and this- I thought we might attend the rest of this ludicrous festival before the gathering another friend of mine has been planning- I thought you and I would go together-"

"To trow off that man Noelle-" Raven asked dubiously, perhaps knowing more of my plan than I myself knew.

"Only for the night, I will have to come clean with them sooner or later, but tonight I feel is not that night."

"I could be persuaded to escort you," he nodded calmly before I noticed how dark his eyes looked in this exposing light.

I jammed the looking glass into my pocketand focused on his eyes again, remembering how raw and tired his face had been the night before.

To my relief he looked better than he had when he had speaking with Jacques, though I could thoroughly believe that any conversation with that man could drain their energy.

"Raven," I began, unsure of how I could convince him, "Jacques- he is- not a good man."

He stared at me in upraise but I couldn't let him say anything to calm me, it would only put doubt in my mind.

"I know it sounds crazy, I do, but there is something about him Raven, you must see that, he is not kind, he takes joy in the pains of others, I have seen it."

I thought about his eyes as he watched me in the corner last night, that smirk on his lips after he had told Raven about the dead man in the woods.

What kind of man let a poor thief bleed to death out in the middle of the forest. I understood the severity of it all- I understood that this man was the one Raven had been searching for but the way Jacques had acted was inhuman, it was beyond cruel to let him die in such a horrible fashion.

I blinked in surprise at my own distaste in the matter, I didn't even know what act of treason this man had committed, surely breaking into my room was not worthy of such a death.

Suddenly a horrible thought came to my mind-

What if Jacques had a personal matter against this man- as a royal guard he would have enough power to see to his death without even a trial if he set his mind to it.

Then Raven would have never been able to know otherwise at the scheming monster known as Jacques would easily do away with him.

But would Raven believe me? It was such an outlandish claim, I couldn't be sure if he'd even consider it, I could barely believe I could come up with such a thing. Raven shook his head slowly before clasping my hands tightly between his.

"I know he seems like an ill tempered man-"

I pulled away from him immediately without letting another word pass.

"Wait Ava-" He tried to call after me, but I turned away leaving the trunk where it sat and Raven where he stood, though the latter followed me out into the open yard behind the cottage.

"Ava," Raven stepped out in front of me, giving me just enough time come to a stop before running into him, "It's not an easy explanation, I trust you- I do, but I trust Jacques as well. I _must." _

"But why-" I asked softly, staring him right in the eyes before Raven looked away, his turn now to retreat from the conversation.

"I am not at complete liberty to say, but I promise you will know- soon if I can help it."

I frowned when he tried to smily at me but shrugged my shoulders to allow for some reconciliation, everyone had secrets, Raven was no different.

"Well- let's go inside then-" I looked back at the stables where I knew the trunks still rested, leaving it for until _after _tonight, it would do no good to reveal anything this early in my visit, especially the fact that I completely intended to return to the castle.

Though not before I dealt with whatever issue Jacques was posing to Raven.

"I hear the celebrations for the shadow beast are coming to a grand festival this evening," Raven mused to himself.

"Oh really," I smirked, imagining a couple of the people in the village dancing around large bonfires with the masks from the last afternoon.

"Nothing of grandeur, probably a bunch of rifle wielding gunmen having too much too drink-"

"Oh? Well we can't miss that," I laughed before we made to the door. I was only paying somewhat enough attention to conversation then for at that moment I saw Jacques, Xavier and Dian laughing by the sofa's together.

"You wouldn't want breakfast would you?" Raven asked, or something along those lines before, the party of three turned their attention to us.

My eyes lingered on Jacques the longest, which was a bit obvious, but I quickly followed after Raven who was heading to the kitchen.

Jacques would probably already know from the moments we had towards the end of the previous night, there was no hiding his motives from me now, nor hiding my knowledge either.

Raven might be comfortable with Jacques here but that didn't mean I trusted the royal guard any more, though of course it did raise suspicions on my end. Perhaps Jacques had some sort of hold on Raven, leverage he couldn't speak about without being hurt by it somehow.

Ahead of me Raven was removing a few dishes from the shelves and slicing pieces of loaf onto them while I stared fixedly at the window.

After the hunt tomorrow, as I had heard by word of mouth that Raven intended to participate, I would wait until I could gather enough knowledge on Jacques and how he had come to Raven.

I would need to start with the other guards, assuming they weren't in league with Jacques as well. I hadn't honestly spoken with them much after my arrival in town but Raven had to have had a reason to bring them as well, surely they were guards he could trust.

"Are you not hungry, Ava?" I heard Raven speak from beside me, sounding as if he had already asked the question before.

"No- I- mean yes I'm famished," I answered quickly, being actually very hungry but wanting to hold off on it until I had visited Papa in his bedroom. "I'll be back after changing, that way we can head out as soon as we finish breakfast."

I headed up to the second floor before circling up at the top and walking into to Papa's room.

My breath caught in my throat and choked any sigh of relief I might have let out. I had been optimistic about his recovery as mine had come with little delay, but now that I was in the darkly lit room, his wrinkled paled face mixing with the cream coloured sheets of his bed.

The floor boards squeaked underneath my feat as I walked slowly to the side of his bed, hardly able to keep myself upright before crouching by his pillow and just watching his chest rise underneath the blankets.

A creak from the door alerted me to another presence. Tears had already begun to form in my eyes and despite the abnormal amount of crying i had done in front of people recently, it didn't make the feeling any less disgusting to me.

Wiping my eyes before snarling about and glaring at the intruder, I was was surprised when they had come round the bed and were now on the other side of Papa, an arm full of rags and the other with a glass of tea in it.

"Why are you here Noelle," I mustered before snorting back the tears, not taking the time to be refined in the action.

He didn't say so much to me, but walked around my pooled skirts, dropping the rags onto the bedside table and the tea cup beside those.

"How has he been?"

"Ill-" I choked out, torn between asking him to leave and healing Papa as fast as he could.

I knew Noelle might have been an egotist with about as much refinement as me, but I knew he was a good man and physician. If any one could make him well, Noelle could.

But in the very back of my mind I wondered if he would, given the animosity that had to be between us now. What if out of spite he didn't help Papa?

Then any loss we suffered was on my head.

"Alright-" he trailed off, not looking as tired as he had the night before but sounding just as worn.

He picked up the cup of steaming tea and leaned in towards Papa, tilting his chin back and resting his back up.

"Wait-" I hissed as Noelle watched me with wide eyes and then turning back to Papa. "Let me do it."

I held out my shaky hands for the cup, though Noelle hesitated he didn't reach out but laid Papa back down on the pillow.

"I said I'll do it," I gasped out in frustration, not only for Noelle being there, but the pit growing in my gut from someone seeing me in tears.

I didn't like anyone seeing me cry.

His lips pursed, eyebrows furrowing before he shook his head.

"You may stay, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that in the state you're in," he managed to whisper roughly, his head bobbing as he began to apply a few of the rags to Papa's head and arms, steam escaping the surfaces in smoky tendrils. "These herbs will flush his body of whatever illness is plaguing him, it won't be easily managed, but I hope that it will be the safest way to recovery."

I couldn't say much against that, but it made waiting and watching there all the more unbearable, knowing my presence was less than useless in the room.

Every once in awhile my eyes stole towards the Noelle who wouldn't say anything either. I'm fairly certain that he saw me do this the few times I tried but never called me out on it. I shifted on my knees without paying too much attention to it, my back thudding against the bedside table.

Noelle sighed after scratching at the back of his neck and and rubbing the other hand over his low face. "You seem to have done well last night, but it might be good for your to have some of this as well."

"If it's alright, I'd just like to rest here," I whispered out, rubbing my face against Papa's limp callused hand.

"As you like," he answered after a long pause dragged through the air.

Noelle returned to his feet, glancing at Papa before leaving entirely, shutting the door softly before his steps padded down the stairs.

I blinked back tears of frustration at having to see Noelle, knowing that we'd both be far better off if we never had to see each other again, but that this horrible place needlessly forced him to be in this house. I shed tears for Papa, absolutely hating what ever this sickness was and what it had done to the strongest man I had ever known. I clenched my fists and shook them with Leda in mind, her absolute hate of everything I cared for, constantly second guessing every choice I ever made in life.

And at last I collapsed on the sheets of his bed, burying my face in the down pleated blanket Dian had doubtlessly made.

It was a long time before I was woken up from a dreamless sleep.

"Noelle said you were up here," I heard Leda's voice whisper from a staggering arms length away. I hadn't even heard her enter before her voice came right next to my ear, "that was little over five hours ago."

I didn't even so much as tilt my cheek in her direction to hear better, but muttered angrily into the covers under my head, "and you have come now, why?"

"Raven was wondering on you, I think you promised to accompany him to the village, it's nearly three hours after lunch."

I was struck mostly by surprise at how long I had been crouched there but my defiance at everything was much too lofty to bing down now. Not without a fight at least.

"I thought you didn't think it was 'proper' to go out with a man whom I am not married to."

She hesitated, I wasn't sure if she would lash out, my sister could be incredibly volatile, especially when I instigated her the way I had.

"I realized it was partially my fault for being so sensitive about- your and Raven's relationship." I don't know why but her words stung so much.

"You realized it wasn't any of your concern-" I croaked cynically, wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my nightdress.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Leda's jaw shift slightly forward, "I understand that your ways are not mine- but acting like a sullen child will only make you unhappy and Papa won't be happy unless you are-"

"Papa's not awake, he has no idea how I'm feeling," I hissed viciously, "even if he was, I wouldn't leave his side anyway, not after what I-"

My voice caught in my throat and I stared wide eyed at the sheets ahead of me, Leda allowed the silence to persist for a bit longer, I could feel her slowly coming to understand.

"Ah- so that's it… you blame yourself for this?" She whispered and when she let her hand rest upon my head I didn't even have the energy to shake it fro me.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't even blink as my eyes stared straight ahead of me.

"You know- I…I'm not always right about _everything. _Sometimes… sometimes I feel confused and upset, and I hurt those I love most," I squeaked when I felt her hands lift up under my arms and pull me into a hug, her chin just over my head and pulling me into her. "But I don't mean it all the time, especially when I don't understand everything that's been happening around here lately. Of course we will talk of the matter of your engagement to Raven when we return."

I froze under her grip forgetting that this had been a public announcement in the city centre, of course she would have overheard some of it.

"Leda I-"

She squeezed me one more time before shuffling both of us to the door and leaving me on the other side, "now go on, we, and I especially, would like you to have a happy night… just- be careful Ava."

I stared at her unwillingly heartbroken by how I had been acting, she must have mistaken this for worry over Papa for she said next:

"I'll be here with Noelle and Papa, I can't imagine seeing him has been easy for either of you."

I scrunched up my face to tell her that it wasn't that but my own dislike for myself right now that I hid away from, that I didn't want her to be alone on a night where we were all suppose to be having fun. But I thought better of it, for her and Noelle's sake, he'd be far better off not seeing me anymore and Leda would be happier not having to exhaust herself at another gathering.

She still had a wedding to look forward to, it would be happening in late spring if she had anything to say about it.

This time alone would do her some good.

Well, at least hopefully as long as she and Noelle weren't at each others throats.

Returning to reality I nodded sombrely and forced myself to back step before turning on my heel slowly and walking down the stairs.

In a daze I almost made it to the middle of the stairs before recognizing Raven at the bottom of them.

"Avalon… Are you- are you ready?" He asked slowly, looking as if he'd rather ask if I was alright but not.

I looked down at my dress and my eyes widened before shaking my head, "oh- no, not… quite." I raced back up the stairs, and almost headed the other way when I thought of the beautiful gowns the Sorcerer had sent along in the chest.

However, hardly wanting to attract more attention than I should, I sided with a plain white cotton dress laced with pink ribbon along the neckline and skirt. I imagined Dian had picked it out herself.

It was easy to slip into and before I had waited too long I was at the head of the stairs, Raven was probably left there wondering if I would take another day to return but when he looked up I was grateful to see he had no animosity towards me.

Especially when he had been kept waiting for this long, I couldn't believe he had stayed, but I suppose I should have given him more credit.

"You look enchanting," he gestured to my hand, "I hardly think you need that."

I looked down in shock and saw the looking glass, hardly remembering taking it out of my dress pocket in the other one I had left sprawled on the floor of my room.

"Oh- well I-" I touched the rim of the mirror with my fingers doubting my use for it but still wanting to take it with me incase- incase I had a wild attack of urgency like this morning. I still wasn't sure what I had witnessed in the mirror, nor was I sure if I could help at that moment in time if I was to be going to a celebration with a few dozen people around.

Raven looked at me and grabbed the looking glass softly, removing it from my hands before laying it beside a vase, the surface reflecting our images for a brief moment before I allowed him to pull me towards the door.

"I suppose it would be silly to take such a thing."

"Especially when there will be dancing," Raven added as he pretend to take an invisible partner into his arms and tail around with them. He stopped when I let out a giggle.

"Besides I've heard it's a celebration of beasts tonight, your friend Rayne dropped by and had these masks for us." As we made our way onto the stairs outside Raven handed me a tough pottery mask with rough texture on either side.

Though I would have liked to wear my mothers for it held significant sentimental value I suppose that was much too delicate for a celebration of the shadow beast, no matter how silly such a celebration was. Still it was kind of amusing in a weird way, I would have to tell the Sorcerer upon my return, I'm sure whether it was by silliness of the event or the recognition, I'm sure he would be glad to know he was being appreciated.

In a very strange sense.

"Thank you-" I held the face up and grimaced before laughing, the mask being of a red and orange troll with large tusks and baggy purple eyes that drooped into a scowl. "Oh, how lovely- let's see yours, go on-"

He laughed deeply before holding up the pottery,

I gasped softly before drawing back.

"What?" Raven asked, "I don't look that terrifying do I?"

I waited in stunned silence, before coming back to the world of the living and shaking my head, "no- it's not frightening at all, it's just familiar is all, you- remind me of someone."

Raven took off the mask and looked down the scaly snout, his eyes twinkling before a chuckle came from his throat, "I surely hope not- he'd have to be an ugly fellow to be sure."

I grimaced which might have looked like a smile but I was too taken by the false face to be concerned with what mine looked like. "no- not really-"

The mask was strange in that it both reminded me of the sorcerer and didn't. The mask looked more like a dragon than the sorcerer ever did and it had a long red tongue that pushed out against the bared white fangs. It had no mane or gentle features, and perhaps what I missed the most the mask did not have the soft dear ears that the Sorcerer had, but two spiralling black horns.

Still it was strikingly familiar in the oddest of ways.

Yet I was able to shake myself from the small distraction and look up at the setting sun. By now all the outdoor celebrations would be secluded to the inside of Rayne's home, the central for any magnificent celebration happening in the village as he parent's were most likely the richest out of everyone.

"It will be late by the time we reach them," I added in reluctantly taking up my own mask and playing with the strings.

"Then let's make haste, my lady ogress, before the sun falls completely," Raven exclaimed, taking my hand in his as I used the other to dawn my mask, the strange thing fitting my face remarkably well.

We dashed across the small dip separating the cottage from the rest of the village and went straight to house with all the lights on, emitting a soft light growing in the impending dark sky.

"Finally," He laughed and cough at the same time, "I think I might need a glass of water after that escapade."

"We should head inside then," I muffled from behind my mask, accompanying him too the front door.

"Hello welcome guests," Rayne's father answered the door with a jolly look on his face, the bright red face of a fox with a twisted snout replacing his normal round cheery face.

I momentarily removed mine before curtseying in gratitude and taking as rep inside, looking around the great big room by the door.

At first glance I suppose I could really point out anyone I might know, Dian and Xavier were probably here far earlier than Raven and I and already lost in the crowd.

"I'm sure we'll find someone soon," Raven laughed as he pulled me onto the wooden floor where partners were dancing with one another in a close fashion where they were chest to chest.

I blushed when Raven took my hand but shook my head, "I should find Rayne first and thank her for the masks-"

"We have all night for that," Raven smiled gently- "did you learn dancing in this city of yours?"

I nodded.

"Then let us see how much you learned," he pulled me gently forward and I didn't have the heart to pull away.

"I may have forgotten- it-it's been a while since I did this-" but Raven wouldn't take no for an answer and began to move as the dancers did as well, pulling me along slowly before I was able to mimic their own footsteps.

I was brought close against his coat and could his heart thumping almost in tune with the music being played in the corner of the open room.

It wasn't long before I had enough confidence in my abilities to look up from my toes and just see the chin of the mask Raven wore.

The snout made dancing so closely a bit awkward but I was so struck by the everything familiar in that moment that I didn't notice. It felt as if I had gone back, and despite the other bodies around us I began to see only us, only the two of us.

I knew it was Raven, I knew the entire time that I was dancing with only one person but it was rising familiar feelings in me.

However, when I met his eyes and I saw red instead of the warm murky blue that I had expected, I pushed back, my hand on his chest, the rhythmic beating go his heart pulsing underneath the pads of my callused fingers.

"I almost forgot you were thirsty- here," I pulled my hands out of his in the middle of the dance and backed away, almost into another couple masked as a bear and gazelle.

Lowering my head, I backed off the dance floor and headed to the opposite of the corner of the room and scuttling shamefully away while I imagine Raven was watching in astonishment.

That was too close.

If I claimed to be in love with the Sorcerer how could I feel so strongly towards Raven? Was it because I had lied to myself about my emotions? No- it couldn't be- not after what I had felt- not after everything I had seen in my dreams-

"_Is that you Avalon?_"

I snapped around and looked at my side, recognizing Rayne by her hair rather than her face which was at that moment covered by the face of an apish creature baring it's teeth like many of the beasts dancing on the floor.

"Oh- Hello Rayne- I was actually wondering where you would be tonight," I spoke over the fiddle which had joined the rest of instrument players as the music began to take on a more lively tone.

"By the wine of course, I can't have my guest's be thirsty on the night of the Shadow Beast." she giggled slightly before handing me a wooden goblet filled with the reddish dark wine only Rayne's family would be able to import.

"You seem very comfortable with the idea now," I remarked on Rayne's ability to say Shadow Beast without trembling despite the encounter we had had before.

"Oh well I suppose I cam to my sense after the ordeal- I really do believe it had to be a wolf or something like that, though wolves are quite terrifying on their own it is not so bad as a mythical creature."

She seemed relaxed and though I was not entirely convinced of her belief, I think it would be better than be terrified by what no one could explain, let alone what I could never speak of.

"The masks are lovely- I'm sorry for not thank you earlier for them."

Rayne smiled gaily before laughing, "Oh Sara had them sent over- they were picked out and set aside days ago for you."

Suddenly there was a thunderous laugh from behind us, the voice being Raven's as he jigged beside another scruffy looking man hidden behind a white lion with anthers.

A group of them all formed around him and I laughed slightly as they both jumped up like spry monkeys.

"He does seem like a very good man," Rayne smiled gently, "he's handsome too Ava, I-I'd say I was jealous even," she laughed softly but I could feel that it was a bit forced, especially when I knew how she had felt about Noelle.

How would that have effected our friendship I wondered.

"He is…" I mustered a smile as well, but it was just as forced. I tried to direct the conversation away from Raven, becoming increasingly unsure of my own feelings which felt awful. "I suppose I should find Sara and then thank her for these, make sure he does not make such a fool of himself."

Rayne giggled in her real manner and nodded before turning back to the party and a few more guest who looked parched and had doubtlessly come this way for the wine she had been giving out.

It took a bit of time, though Sara was recognizable for her bright yellow hair unlike most people and I spotted her eventually, just as she was cleaning an area of spare wooden goblets that had been abandoned. I took off the mask and approached, unsure of how this would go over, though I was hopeful.

Before could sneak up on her we caught one another's eyes but she quickly turned away, a burn creeping up on her face and neck as she faced the other wall and pretended to sort the cups along the table ahead of her.

"…thank you for having the masks sent over," I whispered gently, trying to catch her eye, but failing to see her face at all as she kept her back to me and rummaged around the room.

"You needn't feel obligated to thank me for anything, they were intended for you and Noelle- but seeing as how he could not attend the celebration there was no sense in wasting them- I suppose you have_ easily _found a replacement for him."

I was so shocked by her words I was was speechless. They hit me like a bucket of snow and water being thrown over my face, a strange guilty feeling twisting up into my gut at the same time.

"Noelle has enough on his mind without having to compete with a man hardly anyone knows, especially when Mama has gone missing- it has been longer than her usual disappearances."

Again she had struck me into silence with mere words, my thoughts immediately turning to Mrs. Picoux.

"Mrs. Pi- _Morgana is missing_- when- why didn't he tell me?"

Sara grimaced, but faced me this time, "he didn't want to worry you."

I could tell by the way she was acted she had reached the end of her straws. But I was on the defensive and I was angry and hurt by what she had said.

"I never asked him to worry-" I exclaimed, hushing my voice before someone took notice.

"Yes well- that's what people do for those they care about- I wouldn't expect you to understand that." She hissed before turning vehemently away.

"Why are you acting so- _so cruel?_" I couldn't help myself crying out before clapping both hands over my mouth, and staring her dead in her pale white face and sunken eyes.

She looked as if she had been crying too.

"And why are you the only one allowed to be cruel then?" She shot back, her brow wrinkling as a twitch formed at the corners of her mouth, "you spoke about Noelle as if you were in love- _and then you_- you go and do _this_- you choose this man when my brother intended to give you everything- you don't even know this other man and you intend to marry _him?"_

I shook my head and wrung my fists at my side, "_Noelle _rejected _me_ first." My growl barely came up as a gargled mess, "He had every chance to be kind to me- _I gave him every chance- _but he was too late and I fell in love with another."

Sarah spun around at me, but she didn't yell, her eyes were full of tears and she was moving uncontrollably in her own skin, "He's going to leave the village forever and you can't even ask him to stay? You didn't fall in love-" she mustered, her voice cracking as she wiped a her eyes with a sleeve, "_you don't even know what love is._"

I couldn't say a word more before she was disappearing through the crowd.

I stared wide eyes at the place she had been standing and began to shake from my shoulder down to my toes uncontrollably.

Her words burned in my mind and I closed my eyes tightly.

She was upset- She didn't mean it or… or she was wrong. I winced in pain again and opened my eyes, _'I love the Sorcerer, didn't I? I could prove my love couldn't I, after all, I would be going back to him… wasn't I?'_

I was left in a horrible twisted feeling as the party continued in the background.

Then, as if my night had only begun to inflict it's torturous plan for me, Cassandra rounded the corner of the room and took notice of me. At first neither of us moved, but slowly, she came my way and stopped just a few paces in front of me.

I sniffled pathetically and tried to wipe at my eyes before pulling the mask back over my face.

"Ah Avalon- I didn't see you there," Cassandra seemed to try her best at lying though it didn't seem to come naturally as it did with me.

Before I could ward her away or run off she grabbed my arm, her grip being strong enough to secure me to her side but not without being painful.

"Cassy- wh-what dare you doing-" I grumbled still trying to wipe at my eyes though the challenge that the mask was offering was too great to overcome.

"Follow me," she whispered softly, her voice a bit more solemn than it had been a few moments ago and I knew for certain now that she had heard the argument between Sara and I, probably her way of expressing her pity on me.

"Really- I don't need this-"

"But we must talk-" she finished and began to lead me to the door face the town streets, "it's not exactly to optimum for either of us, but we must Ava, come on."

At last I stopped resisting her nudges and we headed seamlessly to the door. I caught sight of Raven and Rayne who hand now partnered of in the jig, linking arms and circling back while everyone was stomping, clapping and cheering.

We left without being noticed and the door shut behind us with barely a squeak.

I looked to Cassandra whose mask was pulled back onto the top of her head as well and looked to be a horse with fangs and a black muzzle.

We walked for long enough down the street that the lights dimmed into the background of the night and the silence grew increasingly oppressive.

"Cass, if you plan on doing me in I'll shall let you know that I have not intention of resisting now- I should be glad of it in fact."

Her gaze hardened as she looked ahead of us into the blank nothing, the crisp smell of smoke simmering in the air. "I'm not going to 'do you in' Ava- I think we've both had enough of fighting."

I thought back to our young years particularly the rather nasty fight we had in the forest when I had found Dian in the forest.

"I think we'd both know who would win anyhow," I clutched my jaw as if feeling it clearly, "you have quite a strong arm."

She didn't look at me but replied, "it comes from being a farmer's daughter."

I couldn't hold back a chuckle despite the uncomfortable situation we both were finding ourselves in.

"I'm surprised you aren't treating me like the rest, by now I would have said I had lost all my friends because of my reckless behaviour."

Cassandra closed her eyes but continued to walk, "love is never reckless, I understand what you must feel now-"

I was silent hardly able to come up with anything worthy of the kind gesture but felt as if it needed to be said, "I don't love Noelle Cass- I doubt I even know what love is-" Sara's words echoed inside my head because there was truth in them.

If I cared for Noelle and Raven how could I lead them along like this- if I loved the Sorcerer how could I be like this with anyone but him?

Sara was right, I had been cruel and I didn't stop at just Noelle.

"I realized awhile ago that his heart was never really there for me to take," she whispered softly, "because it was with you. I can see it in his eyes, Ava- I know you are in love with the other man, Raven, I thought his name was… but you need to hear it from me… I would believe that Noelle loves you."

I tried to be sympathetic but knowing all I did about how Noelle 'felt' about me, I knew it couldn't be anything good and I let out a snort.

"Please don't scoff- this has taken enough out of me to admit, I don't think I can bear your cynicism."

I frowned and shook my head but couldn't find the words right away, "it's not that- I don't want to make this painful for either of us- really, but Noelle probably dislikes me more than anyone- I don't understand… why he did what he did, be he doesn't feel that way."

Cassandra stared at me in surprise before shaking her head and closing her eyes, "you weren't here to see him when you were gone." She faced forward now and her eyes seemed to drift off into the darkness before us, "He just lights up around you, Ava."

She sighed out in defeat, her head hanging a bit low, the sound of distant voices laughing from the party, "I-I'd just like us to be less than enemies, I don't like hating someone for such petty reasons- trust this if anything- I want to be friends, I know how hard it can be to make friends."

My brow furrowed in confusion and shock for I had seen none of this coming when she had first asked me to accompany her. I was half ready to ask her after all this time, why now choose to be friends; I would ask her why she didn't hate me despite what I had done to the town hero it didn't seem like the moment for those kinds of blunt questions.

"After everything that happened between us, I could see you sooner bury the hatchet in my head before in the ground," I murmured, not unhappy with the conversation I now had with one whom I had believed was an old enemy.

It was her turn to laugh, but it was sad and she stopped walking as I shortly did as well.

"I have been on your side," she whispered softly, folding her hand in her skirts and letting my am go as we walked side by side down the empty street. "Ever since that day- when Father Danton tried to- to do what he-"

She stopped but my eyes had already gone wide, my heart beginning to thump wildly in my chest.

"He-he did it to me too-" she whispered softly, her voice trailing off, "I-I didn't tell a soul- but when I saw you there in the church, I saw myself in the same place with no on to help. So I got father Gregory and he found you."

I stared at her in horror, my jaw was practically at the floor. That she should think of me despite what had happened between us before and that she still tried to help me.

After everything I had said against her.

It also meant that the message I had found in my room all that time ago, the one I still had… _it had come from Cassandra._

"_You are not alone-_" She spoke out softly before offer her arm to grab, "I had tried so often to speak to you of it- for I wished to speak to someone as well but I could never find the courage to talk to you… I guess from there we just grew apart."

I still couldn't found the words to speak as we now stood there, unmoving, the night eating up our voices. At last, before I let anymore time pass I pushed her hand away and pulled my arms around her, the mask falling from my face.

I shook my head, the pressure building up in my chest before being able to speak, "I'm sorry- Cass…cassandra, I-I'm sorry."

She might have been in shock which was why it took her so long to respond but I slowly she patted my head, choking out a laugh that sounded as if it was full of tears.

"I think we both have things to be sorry for-" she whispered softly, "I'm sorry for what I said about your mother- I-I didn't really mean it, I- was just so jealous."

I shook me head again but unable to for words this time, at least until I pulled away and wiped my eyes, "there's nothing to apologies for now… thank you, I-I keep forgetting that I need friends. I would like it if we could be friends- if- if you could see it happen somehow…"

I stammered a bit uncontrollably but she smiled and I felt my brow wrinkle before we looked back to the party. "You think we should getting back soon?"

Cassandra nodded back to the dim light in the background as we stared at it from far away.

"I think I can manage that- I better make sure Raven doesn't drink too much wine, he's so excitable when he's sober, I'd hate to see how excitable he would be intoxicated."

Cassandra giggled softly, "I forgot you were funny."

I sighed and shook my head of the tears before smiling to myself. I don't know how, but I would make this right with Sara, I would apologize to her, to Noelle, to anyone I needed to make things right with.

Somehow I wasn't afraid of it anymore, telling the truth now, I knew I couldn't continue this lie with Raven, or Noelle. he deserved to know the truth.

They all did.

However, before Cassandra and I could head back to the party we both heard a snap of a twig to out left and turned suddenly in that direction.

Ahead of us there was a half choked sob before a body came careening into my arms, though I flinched away I zoo recognized Rayne's mother as she cried out and grabbed onto my dress her eyes wet from crying and her face rubbed red as well.

"_Eleanor_," Cassandra gasped out in surprise, the two of us kneeling to the ground while she cried and and shook from some terror she had experienced, "_what's wrong? What happened?_"

The older woman blinked back in surprise and horror before words were able to reach her mouth but as soon as they did all the blood drained away from mine and Cassandra's faces.

"_He's got her-_" she sobbed tightly as if her chest were being crushed, "_he's got Mrs. Picoux!_"

**This was one painful chapter, I'm not good with expressing pain in stories but getting Avalon's emotion's down on paper took longer than I thought they would, everything with Noelle piling on top of the issues she is having with Raven's henchman.**

**It occurred me a bit too late that I could have separated this nightmare into two but by then it was a bit late so I decided to fit into one.**

**Luckily for me, for you, my poor readers, I will be updating sooner as this chapter was really the tough one, thanks for sticking with it. I promise to reward you all with one in at the very least the next two weeks :D though it will probably come sooner as for me this is the exciting part coming ;D**


	84. Celebration

Eleanor, Rayne's mother, and the hostess of tonight's celebration was wearing a mask as well, a cape hanging loosely off her shoulders and a hood up over her head. In her hands was a mask I imagine came from the party and one which she had taken off before running into Cassandra and I.

"Mrs-Mrs. Picoux?" Cassandra stuttered, her eyes growing as wide as I'm sure mine were, we didn't dare bring her to her feat as the poor woman looked just about unconscious.

"What- who did this to you? What happened?" Cassandra asked, finding her voice before I could even register what had been said.

_Mrs. Picoux was in danger, by the looks of Mrs. Smith, it was more terrible than even she could express, let alone endure._

"Start from the beginning," Cassandra began, both of us waiting for her to speak a gain her voice back if it were possible.

Mrs. Smith looked up, her bright green eyes tuning grey in the pale moon light, "I-I have long been involved with the church, Bartholomew and I both, but only I favoured Father Danton." She shivered at the thought of her own decision but continued, "the Father always had a hate towards the Seer, he thought she was a charlatan, a , none of which was improved when Mrs. Picoux began telling others to stay away from him; he even lost some of his own followers when Noelle de Mondue called him a snake but-"

She sighed and shook her head, understanding what she meant I finished the sentence, "but Noelle was beloved among everyone."

She nodded, trying to pull herself up but looking as if she was too weak from the ordeal.

"He would never be supported in taking a stand against Mondue and therefor could never do anything against him, but Danton is an angry man- more angry then I could ever know, but until tonight we had no idea of his plans.

"Like most of our meetings of faith he brought us together in the town square, said the prayer, but tonight was different- he began talking of the celebration of the Shadow Beast, 'that the town was swarming with beasts, though they might be hidden behind pretty faces. We had to cleanse the town to _truly_ sanctify it','" Eleanor clutched her fists tightly as if she could see it unravelling before them, "two of his closest followers pulled Mrs. Picoux from behind us, her arms and legs bound before her as she was dragged and her arms held by either man before being thrown to the ground."

We were all speechless then, but I gasped out, though I was luckily on the edge of the group, where no one could stop me from backing up.

She looked at me dishearteningly, "you are not the same as you were when you left Avalon I can see it now and even then what Danton has in store for both you and Mrs. Picoux- _Only the devil could be worthy of such punishment_."

"Mrs. Picoux and I-" my mouth was dried quickly, almost choking on the last word, "wha-what has he done?"

Her eyes went wide and blank as she opened her mouth and evidently tried to speak, but only tears came down her eyes-

"_He-he's torturing her-_"

My heart thudded rapidly in my chest as all my fears came before me.

"He is a monster-" Cassandra hissed and would have clenched her hands if Mrs. Smith had not been in them, "he cannot get away with this."

"He won't-" I mustered before leaping to my feat but Cassandra and Eleanor both gasped out.

"You can't Ava, you don't have a plan, we have to get Mrs. Smith some aid before we go looking for Morgana."

I shook my head, knowing all too well how Danton would be, he would not waist time with his punishment- a punishment which would ultimately end in death. If I could come upon them, then perhaps I could make a distraction of it, to by some time while Cassandra and Eleanor went for help.

Despite the look on Cassandra's face I could see Mrs. Smith agreed with m, though her mouth was pursed and tears still fled down her face.

"He will not keep her alive for much longer," Mrs. Smith whispered hoarsely-" she turned to Cassandra who was still very much frightened and unhappy with my recent decision. "You must tell my husband- they were at the city centre but they could have left by now- I don't know where they would be if we cannot find them there."

I furrowed my brow and tensed my shoulders before turning to Cassandra, "take Mrs. Smith to the party and tell everyone what has happened and send a party out for us."

"_Us,_" Cassandra very nearly shrieked in dismay or anger- whatever it may have been.

"I will try to delay them, I only pray I am not too late."

"That sounds entirely foolhardy," Cassandra almost roared, her arms shaking as she tried to pull Eleanor to her feet.

I nodded and smirked slightly, "You'll make it, I know you will."

Pursing her already pale pink lips, Cassandra, lifted the woman up with her strong arms nodded in return. However, before other of us could move, Eleanor manically clawed at her cape before handing it over to me.

Though her hands were shaking she urged me to take it before reaching up to my face and pulling the mask I had on top of my face over it.

"Everyone will be wearing the mask and a cape, if you have any chance of getting close to Mrs. Picoux you mud not be seen.

I secured the mask tightly over my face as Eleanor pulled away and held onto the cloak as it fell over the upper half of my face.

They limped quickly off in the direction of the house though it would take them some time as we had walked a far ways away.

Instead o heading that direction I circled back to the centre of the town, the place where Eleanor had said the gathering took place but by the time I had arrived there were very few remaining evidence that they had been there at all.

Though I had been relatively strong in front of Cassandra I felt a quiver of fear pulse through me. What if I could find them in time- _What if I was blindly tripping about in the dark while Mrs. Picoux was in serious danger_?

_'If the Sorcerer were here he would be able to track them down- if only I could contact him somehow- if only I had brought the mirror-'_ I thought desperately- _'then I could have found them instantly.'_

But I did not have any of those things, all I had was myself, my wit, my bravery, my strength and right now as time began to slip past all were suffering greatly.

Placing myself at the direct centre I swerved around, looking for any sign that they had been here, any proof that could be followed like a trail.

I had to be resourceful on my own, I couldn't depend on things I did not have and quickly I searched the tops of the houses for any light that could be seen over the roof tops besides that of the Smith's party.

If Eleanor had found us just as she had said and the town centre was not very far then they couldn't have gone on that far with out us, I just had to be quiet and listen and look for traces of flame light.

In the dark it was almost impossible to see a thing, the only light glimmering to the south end of the city where the party was.

But I could hear.

And it took longer than I had hoped but I could hear just the faintest of words being spoken, but I followed the sound down the streets and the noise began to come clearer.

The sounds most certainly came from a gathering, and they all headed away from the town centre toward the outer limits and off towards the edge of the town.

Heading perhaps what might have been a bit too close I was now in view of the trail of torches being held by men and women alike.

I whirled around again when I heard noises come from a few men behind me, cackling as though they had shared a joke.

I ducked behind a gate as quickly as I could manage and pulled the hood of the cape Eleanor had given me far over my head.

"Hey- you- _mademoiselle-" _I looked up from my hiding place to see a eagle and a strange looking boar approached me from the side.

"Do not fear, we are all followers of Danton here- the party goers are still hiding away at their celebration."

"It'll be a celebration _here-_" scoffed the other before laying a rough hand on my shoulder and dragging me along with them.

I went along wordlessly, unsure of how I might break away, if that would be wise at all given that this would most likely reveal that I was not indeed one of them.

"What's yer name _Cherrie_," gabbed the eagle to my right, the dark hole where his eyes could see through, directly on me.

"Anna-" I answered without so much as a stutter, though my hands were flinching terrible under the robes.

"Are you looking for an escort, Mademoiselle? we'd be happy to-"

"Perhaps after the… celebration." I pulled away from their grasps and walked, albeit quickly, along the crowd, not staying too long anywhere less I should be recognized.

I didn't realize until we were practically at the doors of the church that this was the place Danton had culminated his followers in.

Out of all there could only be thirty or so, not counting all the travellers that had come to the town for the festival and the hunt later in the week that had to be at least a fifth of the people in town.

But the only face I was looking for I could not see. Morgana could be anywhere but most likely near Danton, who would be at the head of the group.

As everyone crammed into the church, pushing benches out of the way and setting their torches in holders along the wall, everyone parted to create a wide enough circle that everyone in the church could see the centre.

Just as I thought Danton was there and though I could barely see over the shoulder of one of the hooded men I could see the bright coloured hair of Morgana, looking as if she was bent over her knees and crouching on the ground.

I bit my tongue when Danton began to pace a circle around her, the crowds voices falling to a silent breath. The tapping of his shoes echoing in the closed room, the crackle of the torches sounding like splintered bones.

And here we all stood on the outer ring on this 'celebration' waiting and watching a woman being killed right in front of our eyes.

I slowly pushed myself to the inner ring of the circle, making myself small enough to fit effortlessly between the bodies as Danton stopped pacing.

He stood on the right of Morgana, her head still hanging, looking as if she had the life drawn out of her.

"Marguerite Picoux, Morgana the traitorous, you are accused by your fellow men of committing devious acts, partaking in witchcraft and black magic and thereby condemned as a witch._ Do you deny it?"_

I heard a trembling groan move from her lips, her hands trying to pull back on her restraints.

Danton took his eyes off Morgana and looked around.

_Then you are guilty! And sentenced to punishment for your crimes and then death!"_

I saw my chance as all those around me shifted awkwardly on their feet, and before one of them chose to speak up, my own feet took me forward into the space between me and Morgana.

"I want to punish the witch for what she had done to me-" I spoke in a masked voice, sounding whisper than I usually would.

Before walking to Danton who held out a blade for me to take, I glanced around for my exit which took form as the back room where Father Gregory's room was.

We could barricade ourselves in there and then escape out the window which appeared small in my mind, but would be our only chance at freedom.

With all that flashing before my eyes, I hesitantly walked towards Danton who had no mask on unlike the rest, perhaps as is would be fruitless to disguise his identity now.

"What has the with done to you, delicate Lady," Murmured Danton in a sickening voice, making me nearly grab the blade of the dagger instead of the butt.

"She- she-" I glanced around the room- the faces of monsters all on me now. Monsters hiding behind masks of animals, "she stole my husband from me."

The words sounded ridiculous coming out the way they did, however the crowed gasped and muttered angrily just as they would have if they believed me.

"And what will be her punishment, fair maiden," asked Danton, his brow raised as I held the knife in my hands, shaking when I gripped it tightly in my fist.

My own fear coming out in a tangible form.

I forced myself to loosen my grip, and look at Morgana who was still bent over her knees.

"I-I will cut off her fingers," I answered unsteadily. That would be the closest I could get to the ropes binding her hands.

I watched tears fall from Mrs. Picoux's face, as she whispered soft chants to herself though I was unfamiliar with them.

Looking back at Danton, a sick pleasured grin breaking over his face, using what he thought was a willing instrument to complete his horrid scheme.

I walked behind Morgana before kneeling down and placing my mouth at her ears.

I glanced up at Danton through the eyes holes in my mask and whispered, "Ava."

I couldn't risk saying much else, but I made it as angry sounding as I could should Danton over hear me. Perhaps he would think it a cruel threat I had whispered to her.

Though Morgana looked confused I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes tightly before sitting on the heels of my feet behind her.

Letting the knife be seen by a few before I shielded it by my cape I looked down at the thick brown ropes tide over her wrists.

'_May God and Morgana forgive me,_' I thought desperately before taking the hand that did not hold the knife and burying my thumb nail deep into the flesh of her palm.

A cry broke from her lips sounding of both pain and surprise as the demonic father's lips peeled back into a vicious smile.

I winced and felt tears form in my eyes before hastily pulling my thumb back from her hand.

Instead using the knife I began hacking at the ropes between my fingers.

The next time as people watched as my arms sawed back and forth in the dark, unknowingly watching as I cut her bonds I was forced to pinch her once more, though lighter than the first.

Despite the smaller pain I had dealt out, she screamed even worse than before, her hollering so loud and so clear the group flinched back, some even turning away.

But not Danton, I could recall the ordeal as my eyes fell on him once or twice, and each time he had a terrible malicious smile, baring his teeth and his fingers twitching at either side of him.

I broke through the last rope as Morgana cried a final breath before she slumped onto the ground breathing deeply but still holding her hands behind her back.

We might have fooled them now, but escaping here would take much more than simply telling Father Danton that I would like to take her outside and kill her there.

That would be too suspicious, and I suspected that he would want that final pleasure for himself.

However, of course, they would not believe I had done anything if there was no blood, so still crouching at the side of the body, I pulled the knife back, across my left hand, slicing just deeply enough that a long line across my palm began to bead with little red dots before wiping my hand all over Morgana's fists that were clenched, pretending to cut one last finger off.

She gave another shriek, and I stared back at Danton who seemed just ready to end her himself, but before that could happen, a chuckling rose up in the room.

_And it was coming from Mrs. Picoux._

"You upset, dearie? Your husband never loved you- he was so easy to lead astray, I'm surprised it needed black magic at all."

Under my mask my eyes went wide, but before an interruption could be made, I played my part and pulled her up to her feet, whirling the two of us around before finding the exit I had planned out.

"You're a lier!" I cried out, trying to sound as real as possible though my heart was leaping for very different reasons.

I shover her back and she let out a shrieking laugh looking around at the people as they backed away. Now seeing her face fully a grin, almost as terrible as Danton's spread her lips

They backed away, and unknowingly backed away from the exit.

We were so close.

"He was a weak pathetic man-" Morgana smiled crazily, her hair twisted up in knots as she shook her head with laughter, "but his bones were delicious."

Another gasp went out from the group as they recoiled away from Morgana.

When I looked back at Danton his face had suddenly become clouded by confusions, his brow knitting as our play went on and I again picked Morgana up in my hands and shook her.

"_I'll kill you witch, you'll die before another curse falls from your lips!_" I screeched and shover her against the wall.

Though I was sure it must have winded her a bit, she laughed deeply, far more sinister than I could ever imagine coming from Mrs. Picoux.

As for the circle of onlookers around us, they all moved away from us to avoid being involved themselves and creating enough space that the hallway leading to Father Gregory's room was only a few steps away.

I took the knife still in my hands and struck, the knife passing under her arm without cutting near her side.

She let out a gasp, and slumped against the wall without falling all the way down.

"_Wait_" Father Danton exclaimed in surprise before he began to head towards us.

I looked over my shoulder, fear suddenly coming over me as he quickly walked across the length of the rom towards us.

"_Wait there-_" he snarled this time and I turned back to Mrs. Picoux who was looking at me.

"Ready-" she whispered in a scratchy voice, I nodded my head.

"Don't move-" Father Danton exclaimed in rage this time his feet becoming faster as he came at us from behind.

But we were not there when he reached.

Grabbing onto Morgana's arm with my left hand, I pulled quickly to the right and without another sound we were in the hallway.

The rabble shouting out in confusion and shock, perhaps beginning to understand what had happened.

Behind me I could he the carnal growl erupt from Danton's throat, but before I saw him leap into the hall, I pulled the door back and pushed both of us through.

Wasting no time to see what the Father would do, I slammed the plank over the door, locking us inside but most importantly, them out.

Whirling around and ripping off my mask I found Mrs. Picoux in the dark room, only lit by the moon shining through the window.

Despite the horrible staged play we had both been through she laughed miraculously and pulled me to he chest before giving out a soft laugh.

"Oh brilliant child-" she whispered against my head before shaking hers. I could feel the wet of her tears on my neck.

"You are quite an actor," I allowed myself to laugh as we had escaped form the first danger.

"I suppose I did take it a bit far," she laughed in return before wiping her eyes, a vague look of relief coming over her eyes, "especially with that delicious bones comment."

She immediately pulled away and touched my left hand, the stinging sensation causing me to cry out and shudder.

As I opened up my palm, the cut split open and more blood swelled to the surface.

"Oh Cherrie," she whispered before wrapping her own hands around mine.

There was a bang at the door that shocked us out of our state and reminded us what we were running.

"Quick, we will have time to fix that later but we must escape now-" I murmured, pushing both of us to the window, the moon coming into view now.

She nodded quickly in response and we went to the window, larger in my memory but still able to fit us, just not at the same time.

Wasting not a second longer I grabbed a wooden cross before meeting it at the glass window, shattering it as the glass fell onto the grass on the outside of the church wall.

I motioned Mrs. Picoux to come forwards first, her steps graceful and ready despite the injuries she must have suffered under Danton's 'care'.

There was a deep and pained groan coming from beside us

It was a bent figure strapped to a chair, the moon only giving hints

"_Father Gregory!_"I exclaimed without lowering my voice.

"Avalon- M-Morgana- _What are you doing here?"_

I stared in surprise before Mrs. Picoux answered quickly.

"He locked you up as well, Father?" We were both pained to see the Father in such a stated, but the moon only illuminated a bit of his cheek which was doubtlessly bruised.

"_You have to leave,_" Father Gregory spoke weakly, his voice urgent and frightened.

Dried blood cracked as he opened his mouth, though the fear in his eyes was not for himself but for us.

The beating on the door increased and thundered through the entire room, my heart doing the same as it crashed against my chest again and again.

"That would be unthinkable Father," Mrs. Picoux whispered harshly before she looked over him, the two of them looking as if they had shared in a similar beating.

"We won't leave you," I protested as I cut at his bondages that were strapped to the chair.

it took only moments and Morgana held him up as we quickly made our way to the window.

However, just as Morgana was helped up to the edge by Father Gregory, the door crashed open, sending it off its hinges.

Then, like a slowly creeping plague the dark robed creature Known as Father Danton slipped into the room, his blood shot eyes burning down on all three of us.

"Wrong my dear Avalon, _none of you are leaving-"_

**_Alright a bit longer than I wanted to take but worth it in my opinion, now we get to thievery truth of Danton's character and just how evil he can be_**


End file.
